


Un Coup dans le Noir

by Hino (SakuraLeRoux)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abus of Feels, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Bilbo, BAMF!Dwarves, Bard & Bilbo are bros, Beorn is adorkable, Bilbo is a space cadet, Bilbo veut sauver tout le monde, Bromance, Dain is judging you all, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Male Fridenship, Male-Female Friendship, Possessive Dwarves, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tauriel is not buying your bullshit Bilbo, The Company is so done with this shit, Thorin's ankward flirting, Time Travel Fix-It, bagginshield, friends to lover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 202,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLeRoux/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était dans son ancien lit, dans son ancienne maison, dans son ancien corps. Était-ce la mort ? Ou un tour de magie ? Dans tous les cas, Bilbo sait reconnaître une seconde chance quand il en voit une, et cette fois son aventure avec Thorin se déroulera un peu différemment.Update tous les dimanches
Relationships: Bard of Laketown/Canonical Wife, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís/Canonical Husband, Glóin/Canonical Wife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut à la vue d’un plafond familier dans une maison familière.

Quand il s’assit, il se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre. Ce n’était pas la chambre qu’il avait laissée derrière lui à Bag End en tant que vieil hobbit décrépi – _en condamnant Frodo avec le destin de ce foutu anneau_ , lui rappela vicieusement son esprit – mais une chambre d’il y a une vie. C’était une chambre qu’il avait changée de fond en combles avec une passion nourrie par la détermination Baggins à oublier des souvenirs douloureux.

C’était sa chambre avant son départ pour Erebor.

_Est-ce un tour de magie cruel, ou la vie après la mort ?_ se demanda-t-il, fixant son environnement avec stupeur. Quand il avait fermé les yeux, il était sur un bateau en route pour les Terres Immortelles. Alors _ça_ ce n’était certainement pas ce qu’il s’entendait à voir après s’être réveillé d’une sieste dans sa cabine.

Eru ne pouvait pas être assez cruel pour l’envoyer dans un lieu qui lui rappelait ce qu’il avait perdu, non… ?

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand miroir – celui de sa mère que Frodo avait accidentellement cassé quarante ans auparavant – il tomba presque de son lit. Car ce qu’il vit n’était pas le visage ridé et familier qu’il avait appris à connaître, mais un visage jeune qu’il avait pratiquement oublié.

Tremblant, il se dégagea de la montagne de couvertures et d’oreillers et trébucha vers le miroir. Attrapant ses bords, il fixa le visage du jeune hobbit devant lui, avec des taches de rousseur et d’épaisses boucles brunes, et il sentit quelque chose en lui se briser.

« Je suis jeune à nouveau, » Dit-il à voix haute, fixant le visage en face de lui et répétant ces mots. « Je suis jeune à nouveau, et je suis dans ma vieille maison à Bag End avant mon départ pour Erebor - » 

Il comprit d’un coup et tomba à genoux. Il se souvenait maintenant, une histoire d’il y a longtemps, d’une jeune hobbit qui avait vu son amour mourir dans un accident. Quand elle s’était réveillée le jour après les funérailles, elle s’était retrouvée à revivre les jours avant l’accident encore et encore, et avait finit par réussir à la sauver d’un destin cruel.

Il ne savait pas quel pouvoir lui avait donné un tel choix, ou ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter un cadeau aussi rare et merveilleux. Mais ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il y aurait une guerre à propos d’un anneau ancien. Cette guerre amènerait la mort sur toutes les races et un changement pour tous les pays pour la première fois depuis des siècles. De cette guerre de grands héros de toutes les races apparaîtront, et avec chaque héros un vilain tout aussi important pour les opposer. Cette guerre serait disputée et gagnée par quatre hobbits ; l’un d’eux étant son précieux Frodo. Et même si cette guerre allait être gagnée par la force de son neveu, cela changerait son garçon d’une manière qu’il ne voudrait jamais.

Ce qu’il savait aussi c’était que, à ce moment précis, il y avait un dragon endormi dans une glorieuse cité naine sous une montagne tout aussi glorieuse. Cette cité volée par le dragon pour ses trésors, faisant fuir les personnes l’ayant construite. Il savait aussi qu’à ce moment précis, un certain roi nain faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour le récupérer. Et avec l’aide de douze autre nains, un sorcier, et un hobbit, ce roi se lancerait dans un voyage qui les changerait tous. Pendant ce voyage il savait qu’il allait créer un lien avec chacun d’eux et finir par aimer ce roi têtu. Mais avant de pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments, il regarderait ce grand roi mourir pendant une bataille peu après avoir récupéré sa maison des mains d’un dragon égoïste.

Comme si Bilbo Baggins allait laisser tout ça se passer à nouveau.


	2. Chapitre 1

Gandalf observa prudemment le hobbit face à lui.

Niveau apparence, il ne semblait pas différent des autres. Il était de taille moyenne et de même stature que le reste de sa race, c’est-à-dire petit et dense. Il était habillé comme la plupart des hobbits : une tenue simple et modeste composée d’une chemise à col boutonné, d’un pantalon brun, et pas de chaussures. Ses cheveux épais étaient proprement coiffés autour de son visage, et il sentait le savon et le pain frais. Du fait de son apparence, Bilbo Baggins semblait être un hobbit parfaitement respectable.

Dommage qu’il n’ait jamais donné beaucoup d’importance aux apparences.  
« Bonjour, » Salua-t-il, plantant son bâton dans le sol et s’appuyant légèrement dessus.

Le hobbit lui lança un regard sous ses boucles brunes. Il le regarda un moment avec ses yeux noisette – _les yeux de Belladonna_ , nota-t-il – avant de sourire largement.

« Bonjour, Maître Gandalf, » Répondit Bilbo, levant sa pipe en salutation.

Gandalf haussa les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas être reconnu, encore moins par celui qu’il cherchait. « Vous me connaissez, mon jeune ami ? »

« Bien sûr. Ma mère parlait de vous avec respect et ce jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. » Le hobbit prit une bouffée de sa pipe et souffla un anneau de fumée paresseusement. « Les Baggins n’oublient jamais un ami, vous savez. Même un que nous n’avons pas vu depuis des décennies. »

« En effet. » Il ne savait pas s’il devait être heureux, fier, ou surpris par la tournure des évènements. Ce sentiment de perplexité lui donnait envie de sourire largement car cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été autant diverti. « Puisque vous semblez si bien me connaître, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Bilbo agita paresseusement la main. « Demandez, mon bon monsieur. »

Il se pencha en avant et releva son chapeau pour pouvoir regarder le jeune hobbit dans les yeux. « Je chercher quelqu’un avec qui partager une aventure. Pourriez-vous être cette personne ? »

L’expression polie de Bilbo ne bougea pas mais il posa sa pipe sur ses genoux. « Peut-être. Mais d’abord parlez-moi un peu plus de cette… aventure. »

Cette fois, Gandalf ne retint pas son sourire.

* * *

Une fois Gandalf en route avec la promesse de revenir pour le dîner, Bilbo se leva calmement et retourna chez lui, ferma la porte et la verrouilla, avant d’avoir un mini break-down.

_Oh doux Eru, je n’arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire,_ dit-il, s’appuyant contre la porte et glissant doucement sur le sol. Cela lui prit tout son self-control de ne pas craquer et dire au sorcier tout ce qui allait se passer avec Thorin et la compagnie, Frodo et l’anneau, et même Saruman et sa trahison. Et devoir regarder son vieil ami dans les yeux et _mentir_ … Bilbo ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir faire face à ses compagnons ( _morts_ ) s’il ne pouvait même pas faire face à _Gandalf_ pendant cinq minutes.  
 _Arrête Bilbo. Tu peux le faire. Souviens-toi pourquoi tu mens_ , se dit-il fermement. _Tu as un plan, maintenant suis-le !_

Après avoir reconnu la rare opportunité qui lui avait été donnée – et après avoir eu un mental breakdown à cause de toutes les possibilités – Bilbo avait concocté un plan. C’était un plan très basique qui ne suivait qu’une seule pensée : ne pas les laisser mourir à nouveau. Il l’avait laissé simple après avoir réalisé qu’il ne pouvait pas changer tous les petits détails du voyage parce qu’il en avait la possibilité. Il y avait certains évènements qui devaient arriver – comme la bataille de Thorin avec Azog – même s’il n’aimait pas ça.

Même s’il était toujours hésitant à propos des trolls. Être utilisé comme mouchoir n’était pas son moment le plus fin.  
Bien sûr, son vrai problème n’était pas faire le plan, mais le respecter. Bilbo savait que c’était facile de dire qu’il allait faire ceci ou cela le temps venu ; et il était sûr de réussir à le faire le moment venu. Non, le vrai défi était de devoir revivre les jours qu’il avait déjà vécu avec des personnes qui comptaient pour lui, mais qui n’allaient le voir que comme un étranger.

Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder les visages de ses compagnons à nouveau, les voir à nouveau avant que l’âge et la mort ne prennent le dessus, et prétendre qu’ils n’étaient que des étrangers pour lui ? Comment allait-il pouvoir rire et sourire avec eux en sachant que trois d’entre eux n’allaient jamais revoir leur maison restaurée sans son ancienne gloire ?

Comment était-il censé mentir et prétendre qu’il n’avait pas pleuré leur chef il y a une vie… ?

« Arrête ça Bilbo, vieille chèvre. Tu n’as pas le temps de te lamenter, » se réprima-t-il, secouant la tête. Il se donna une légère claque, se força à se lever, et alla vers la cuisine.

Il n’avait pas le temps de s’apitoyer sur ses doutes et insécurités. Il avait treize nains affamés à nourrir.

* * *

D’après ses souvenirs, le premier nain à arriver serait Dwalin.

La première fois qu’il avait rencontré le nain robuste et direct, Bilbo avait été justement intimidé. Grand pour sa race et tout aussi robuste, Dwalin était facilement le nain le plus menaçant qu’il ait jamais rencontré. A cause de cette peur il l’avait évité à chaque fois qu’ils étaient seuls. Ce n’était que plus tard pendant le voyage – après avoir appris à le connaître – qu’il avait appris qu’en agissant de cette manière, il baissait dans l’estime du nain, mais renforçait aussi toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Dwalin ne faisait pas confiance aux étrangers.

C’était pourquoi il allait faire les choses un peu différemment cette fois.

Ce soir là, quand sa sonnette retentit, Bilbo se leva calmement et alla répondre à la porte. Quand il l’ouvrit, il trouva le nain tatoué debout devant lui, vêtu de la ceinture dorée et de la cape verte dont il se souvenait.

« Bonsoir, » Salua-t-il, lançant un large sourire au nain. « Vous devez être un des nains mentionnés par Maître Gandalf. Je suis Bilbo Baggins, et vous êtes le bienvenu chez moi. Entrez. »

Dwalin le fixa un moment avec les sourcils levés, avant de hocher rapidement la tête en entrant. « Merci. Je suis Dwalin, fils de Fundin. Où est la cuisine ? »

« J’ai préparé le dîner pour tout le monde. Venez. » Bilbo se tourna et alla vers sa salle à manger, sachant que le nain le suivrait. Quand il entra dans la salle, il entendit un soupir surpris et sourit.

« J’espère que ce sera assez de nourriture pour vous et vos compagnons. Je ne sais pas combien mangent les nains, mais nous hobbits aimons la nourriture » Dit-il calmement, tournant la tête pour bien observer Dwalin.

Le nain avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Bien sûr, il avait le droit d’être choqué. La table entière de Bilbo était couverte de nourriture. De l’agneau finement cuisiné aux saucisses fumées – il ne s’était pas retenu pour ce repas. Il l’avait fait parce qu’il se souvenait très bien la quantité de nourriture que le groupe pouvait dévorer en une fois. Alors plutôt que d’attendre qu’ils pillent son garde-manger comme la dernière fois, il avait sorti toute sa nourriture, était allé au marché et avait cuisiné assez pour une petite armée.

Ou, dans le cas présent, treize nains et un sorcier.

« Je… on dirait un bon repas. Je suis sûr que les autres apprécieront grandement, » Commenta enfin Dwalin, lâchant la table des yeux pour le fixer. « Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Cela a dû prendre des heures. »

« Enfin, parce que vous êtes mes invités ! Je ne sais pas pour vous les nains, mais les hobbits traitent toujours leurs invités avec un grand respect. Dans ce cas, cela veut dire les nourrir jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’aient plus faim. » Gronda-t-il en foudroyant le nain du regard.

Il n’était pas vraiment dérangé par la question, parce que c’était tellement _Dwalin_ de se méfier d’un bon repas. Cependant, il aimait voir le nain se sentir coupable en questionnant ses bonnes intentions.

Bilbo pouvait admettre être devenu une peste de vieux hobbit.

« Mes excuses. C’est juste que je… ne m’attendais pas à un festin pareil. » Dwalin pencha la tête et le regarda avec une expression ouverte et franche. « Est-ce que tous les hobbits font ça pour leurs invités ? »

« Eh bien, pas tous. Certains peuvent-être mal-élevés et cupides » Admit-il, se rappelant ses (distants) cousins les Sackville-Baggins. « Mais je ne suis pas l’un d’entre eux, comme la majorité de ma famille. Maintenant venez ; asseyez-vous et commencez. Je suis sûr que les autres seront bientôt là. »

Dwalin lui lança un autre regard interrogateur et retira sa cape avant de s’asseoir dos au mur. Il poignarda un morceau de poisson et le renifla avant de hausser les épaules et commencer à manger.

Bilbo s’appuya contre le mur et l’observa. Dwalin avait été un compagnon cher à ses yeux, mais il n’avait pas été aussi proche de lui que de Balin et Bofur. A la place, Dwalin avait été la main droite et un ami proche de Thorin pendant leurs voyages. Il n’avait jamais été jaloux de leur lien familial, mais il avait regretté ne pas avoir construit de lien avec Dwalin lui-même.

Mais là encore, il avait regretté beaucoup de choses pendant sa vie.

« Allez-vous manger ou continuer à me fixer ? » Gronda le guerrier, sans s’arrêter de manger.  
Bilbo sursauta légèrement avant de rire, gêné. « Ahh, je suis désolé. Je suis juste curieux. Je n’avais jamais rencontré de nain auparavant. »

Dwalin grogna. « Hmp. Eh bien, vous en verrez bien assez. »

_Oh, comme c’est vrai._

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte et le fit sursauter. Il avait oublié que les autres allaient arriver aussi vite. « Ah, j’y vais. Continuez à manger. »

Dwalin grogna en réponse mais ne leva pas les yeux de son repas.

Bilbo se dirigea vers la porte ; essayant de se souvenir du prochain arrivant. A part Dwalin en premier et Thorin en dernier, il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de l’ordre d’arrivée entre les deux. Haussant les épaules, il ouvrit la porte et vit un grand nain avec une hache de combat accrochée sur le dos debout devant lui.  
C’était Balin.

_\- la dernière fois qu’il voit Balin, il s’en va pour la Moria. Son vieil ami a bien vieilli et il a envie de vivre une nouvelle aventure. Il invite Bilbo à le suivre, mais il refuse parce qu’il ne peut pas laisser Frodo seul. Alors à la place ils passent la soirée à rire et à se souvenir des moments drôles de leur voyage tout en gardant sous silence les jours qui n’étaient pas si merveilleux-_

« Je pense qu’il va pleuvoir plus tard, » Commenta Balin, regardant le ciel.

« Vraiment ? J’espère qu’il fera beau à l’aube alors, » Répondit automatiquement Bilbo alors qu’il sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Balin rit et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il était identique aux souvenirs de Bilbo avec ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux noir brillant et son sourire gentil. La vue de son vieil ami élargit un peu plus la fissure en lui.

« Oh, oui, ce serait bien. Je détesterais commencer notre voyage sous la pluie, » Acquiesça Balin, entrant dans sa maison. Bilbo se recula et permit au nain d’entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.  
« Je suis Bilbo Baggins, » Se présenta-t-il, faisant tout pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Faites comme chez vous. »

« Ah, merci, merci. Je suis Balin, fils de Fundin. Belle maison que vous avez ici. Très accueillante et confortable » Dit Balin avec enthousiasme, défaisant sa cape rouge. « Je n’avais jamais vu l’intérieur d’une maison hobbit. Je m’attendais à quelque chose d’un peu plus brouillon, pour être honnête - »

« Balin ! »

Dwalin avait apparemment entendu la voix de son frère et s’était aventuré hors de la salle à manger pour les trouver. Bilbo regarda les deux frères se saluer en se frappant la tête et réalisa, pour la première fois, qu’ils ne s’étaient probablement pas vus depuis des années. Vivre des travails que l’on peut trouver voulait dire qu’ils s’étaient sûrement séparés pour pouvoir vivre. Un autre rappel de ce que ses compagnons nains avaient dû vivre à cause de Smaug.

« Viens, un dîner nous attend, » dit Dwalin en guidant son frère vers la salle à manger.

« Oh, excellent ! Je me demandais s’il y aurait de la nourriture ici, » Commenta joyeusement Balin.

Bilbo les regarda partir et pensa à les suivre avant d’éliminer cette pensée. Il allait leur donner une chance de se retrouver sans avoir à s’inquiéter d’un hobbit curieux. De plus, il avait besoin d’une chance de se recomposer. Si voir Balin le laissait aussi mal alors il ne pouvait qu’imaginer comment il se sentirait en voyant les autres.

Il se frotta le front et se tapota les joues avant de se sentir prêt. Juste à temps puisqu’un autre coup retentit sur sa porte. Cette fois-ci plus fort et plus bruyant ; comme si deux poings avaient tapé dessus.

_Deux poings. Cela veut sûrement dire..._

Avec le cœur lourd, Bilbo ouvrit la porte et cette fois trouva deux jeunes nains debout devant chez lui. Un clairement plus âge que l’autre avec des cheveux dorés attachés en tresses et une barbe juste assez longue pour pouvoir être tressée. L’autre plus grand avec des cheveux noirs en pagaille et presque pas de barbe. Les deux étaient bien armés et arboraient des sourires identiques.

« Fili - » Commença le blond.

« - et Kili - » Ajouta l’autre.

« - à votre service ! » Finirent-ils à l’unisson avant de s’incliner en même temps.

_\- quand il trouva enfin les deux frères, il vit quelque chose qui le hantera pour les années à venir. Kili allongé sur le dos avec les yeux fermés et son visage jeune et pâle. Il y a des flèches enfoncées dans son torse et son sang crée un océan sous lui. Fili est étendu à côté de lui sur le ventre avec une épée et une dague enfoncée dans son dos. Une main est tendue vers les cheveux de son frère, son visage et ses yeux blancs fixés sur Kili. Même à la fin, il essaie de protéger son petit frère –_

« Bilbo Baggins, » Répondit-il doucement, la fissure dans son cœur maintenant complètement ouverte. « Ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux. S’il vous plaît entrez et allez manger avec les autres. »

« Il y a de la nourriture ? Génial, je suis affamé ! » Kili le dépassa sans hésiter, sautant pratiquement dans la maison avec toute l’énergie d’un chiot. Il commença à enlever ses armes et les lâcha sur l’un des coffres que Bilbo avait discrètement laissés pour eux.

Fili suivit à un rythme plus lent, mais avec toute la confiance et la grâce de la jeunesse. Il commença lui aussi à enlever ses armes et les laissa sur l’un des coffres ; tout en observant la maison autour de lui avec des yeux bleus douloureusement familiers.

« Un peu plus grand que ce à quoi je m’attendais, » Commenta Fili en commençant à retirer ses nombreux couteaux.

« C’est parce que tu pensais que les hobbits vivaient dans le sol avec la boue et les vers, » Se moqua Kili en cherchant son arc dans son dos. Sa main s’agita en l’air pendant quelques secondes avant que Fili ne se penche pour soulever le bout pour qu’il puisse l’attraper et l’enlever.

« Je savais qu’ils vivaient dans des maisons. Juste pas aussi grandes. Je ne savais pas que les _hobbits_ étaient si grands, » Rétorque Fili, souriant à Bilbo.

Kili ricana et se tourna pour faire face à Bilbo. Son sourire s’effaça et ses yeux noirs s’agrandirent.

« Oi, Monsieur Baggins, vous allez bien ? Vous avez l’air un peu faible, » Dit-il en tendant la main comme pour attraper Bilbo.

_Bien ? Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je t’ai vu **mourir** avec ton frère. Je t’ai vu mourir en essayant de défendre l’oncle que tu aimes tant. Je vous ai vu mourir et vous êtes là à nouveau – vivants et entiers et tellement _tellement _jeune !_

Bilbo retint un sanglot et lança à Kili – _Kili souriant, impertinent, fougueux, **vivant**_ – ce qu’il espérait être un sourire rassurant. « Oh, oui, je vais bien. Juste la journée qui me rattrape, vous savez ? Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la salle à manger pour le dîner ? Dwalin et Balin sont déjà arrivés. »

Kili hésita, le fixant avant de finalement hausser les épaules et se tourner. Il partit trouver la salle à manger avec Fili derrière lui ; lançant aussi au hobbit un regard confus mais ne cherchant pas à obtenir une réponse.

Bilbo attendit que les salutations joyeuses retentissent chez lui avant de s’autoriser à s’appuyer sur la porte pour la seconde fois aujourd’hui. Jamais, de toute ses années, avait-il imaginé une douleur telle celle qu’il ressentait en regardant les frères Fili et Kili. Les voir comme ils étaient – brillants et heureux et pleins de vie – et savoir quel futur les attendaient…

Il ne pouvait pas rater. Les revoir ne l’avait rendu que plus déterminé. Peu importe quoi, il ferait en sorte que tout ses compagnons survivent la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Même s’il devait mourir.

Il y eut d’autres coups sur la porte. Leur force secoua à la fois la porte et le hobbit et il sut que, à part Thorin, il s’agissait des autres nains. Alors Bilbo se redressa, se prépara au chaos, et ouvrit la porte.

Il fut ensuite jeté au sol alors qu’une avalanche de nains tombait sur lui.

* * *

« Est-ce que vous pensez que je me suis cassé quelque chose ? » Demanda Bilbo à Gandalf alors qu’on l’examinait.

Le sorcier fit un bruit de considération. « Peu probable. Mais vous aurez des bleus. Peut-être des courbatures demain. »

Il tressaillit. Il n’avait _pas_ envie de chevaucher avec un fessier endolori. « Charmant. »

« Je suis encore une fois désolé, Maître Baggins, » S’excusa à nouveau Bombur – large, maladroit mais doux Bombur – pour la cinquième fois depuis qu’il avait trébuché et fait tomber tous les nains sur le hobbit. « Je ne suis pas le nain le plus gracieux sur mes pieds. »

« Cela voudrait dire que tu as de la grâce tout court, » Marmonna Dori – qui était aussi coincé que dans ses souvenirs -, se frottant le front où une bosse rouge pouvait être vue.  
Bombur se flétrit visiblement comme une fleur sans lumière à cette remarque, et Bilbo sentit son irritation augmenter. « Allez, c’était un accident. Il s’est excusé et ne voulait pas faire de mal. Oubliez et passez à autre chose. »

Dori le fixa, clairement surpris par le reproche soudain alors que Bombur le regardait bouche bée. Du coin de l’œil, Bilbo pouvait clairement voir certains le fixer aussi mais il ne leur prêta pas attention. Il se souvenait assez clairement à quel point les nains pouvaient être méchants et vicieux envers Bombur à cause de sa taille et de sa maladresse. Il n’avait pas l’intention de les laisser continuer en sachant à quel point Bombur était un bon nain – et ami.

Un bras s’enroula autour du cou de Bilbo, et il se retrouva soudainement attiré dans l’étreinte de Bofur. Le mineur portait le même chapeau ridicule et l’écharpe dont il se souvenait si bien avec son hoyau attaché sur son dos. Le hobbit pouvait même sentir l’herbe à fumer préférée du nain – la Feuille Londubat parce que Bofur avait toujours la classe – dans le vieux manteau du mineur.

« Aye, notre hôte à bien raison. Ce n’est pas le moment d’accuser, » Commenta Bofur, souriant de son sourire à fossette pour lequel il était connu. Ses yeux étaient cependant durs alors qu’il se mettait au niveau du nain plus âgé devant lui. « Après tout, nous faisons tous des erreurs et tombons tous, non ? »

Dori leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le contredit pas. A la place, il se remit sur ses pieds et alla vers ses deux frères qui mangeaient déjà ; en ayant clairement terminé avec la conversation.

« Pardonnez le bon vieux Dori. J’ai peur qu’il ne soit dans un de ses mauvais jours, » Commenta Bofur, tapotant l’épaule du Hobbit avant de le lâcher. « Merci pour l’avoir confronté cependant. Parfois il oublie que tout le monde n’a pas le cœur aussi dur que le sien. »

« Je suis sûr qu’il a ses raisons, » Pointa Bilbo, ne voulant pas choisir un côté pour un concours de bites. Il savait que les nains deviendraient aussi proches que des frères, mais cela n’arriverait pas avant le début du voyage, avant d’avoir eu une chance de construire ces relations. Pour le moment ils étaient des camarades avec le même but. Les vrais liens se développeraient plus tard.

« Aye, c’est vrai, c’est vrai, » Acquiesça Bofur, hochant doucement la tête en étudiant le hobbit. « C’est bien de votre part de le reconnaître. Et… merci d’avoir soutenu mon frère. »

« Pas de soucis. Il ne méritait pas un traitement pareil pour quelque chose d’aussi petit. » Dit-il honnêtement, lançant un sourire à un Bombur toujours silencieux.

Le nain sourit doucement en retour alors que Bofur souriait sans se retenir.

« Bien dit ! Maintenant je pense qu’il est temps de rejoindre les autres avant qu’ils ne mangent tout, et ne nous laissent que des miettes ! » Déclara Bofur en tirant son frère vers la table de nourriture. Bombur, bien sûr, suivi sans se plaindre.

Il les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers le sorcier à côté de lui. Gandalf avait un air considéré alors qu’il étudiait le hobbit. C’était un regard qu’il se souvenait avoir vu chaque fois qu’il faisait quelque chose d’inattendu.

« Vous avez l’air confus, Maître Gandalf, » Commenta-t-il, s’enfonçant dans la chaise dans laquelle il avait été tiré après avoir été à la base d’un pancake nain. « Quelque chose vous trouble l’esprit ? »

« Ahh, ce n’est rien. Simplement les pensées d’un vieil homme, » Le rassura Gandalf comme il s’y attendait. Même en tant que bons amis, le sorcier ne révélait que rarement ses pensées. « Alors que pensez-vous de notre compagnie actuelle ? Pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, je suppose. »

Bilbo porta son attention à la collection de nains autour de la table. Dwalin faisait un bras de fer avec Gloin – sa ressemblance avec son fils évidente maintenant qu’il le voyait comme un jeune nain à nouveau – alors que Fili et Kili et Bofur les encourageaient. Balin était en pleine discussion avec Bifur – qui avait toujours une hache dans son front – qui semblait contenir à la fois du Khuzdûl et des gestes de mains. Bombur était allé directement à côté d’un jeune Ori et d’un Nori silencieux. Oin – dans sa cape marron habituelle avec des tresses blanches – essayait de manger le plus de nourriture possible alors que Dori à ses côtés essayait d’éviter les projections de nourriture.

C’était une vue tellement familière d’énergie et de vie que Bilbo ne put combattre la chaleur qui envahit son cœur. Dans son inquiétude et sa nostalgie, il avait oublié qu’il y avait eut des bons moments pendant le voyage aussi. Des histoires et des chansons autour d’un feu ; des blagues murmurées pendant les longues marches ; et le réconfort de savoir que l’on était en sécurité et aimé. Ses nains lui avaient montré un nouveau côté de la vie qu’il n’aurait jamais connu dans la Comté. Avec eux, il avait appris l’honneur et l’espoir et le sacrifice, et il était passé d’un hobbit coincé, lâche et égoïste à un hobbit brave et gentil.

Les nains d’Erebor l’avaient transformé en quelqu’un de meilleur, et Bilbo ne pourrait jamais l’oublier.

« Ils sont… quelque chose. Pas ce à quoi je m’attendais, certainement, mais c’est ce qui est les rend intéressants. Je ne pense pas qu’ils auraient été si captivants s’ils avaient été différents. » Dit-il honnêtement, ne lâchant jamais le groupe de nains du regard.

Il pouvait sentir Gandalf le fixer avec ses yeux anciens, et sut qu’il allait faire un commentaire. Mais avant que le sorcier ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche, des coups sur sa porte d’entrée retentirent qui firent taire tous les nains.

Gandalf se leva doucement et lança un regard aux autres.

« Il est là, » Annonça-t-il, et le cœur de Bilbo _s’arrêta_.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bilbo n’arrivait pas respirer.

Chaque seconde ressemblait à une heure alors que Gandalf se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte, les nains derrière lui. Il ne put que les regarder depuis sa chaise alors qu’ils disparaissaient, et écouta la porte s’ouvrir et les salutations être échangées. Quand ses oreilles entendirent la voix familière, il put respirer laborieusement.

 _Il est là. Il est là, il est là, il est là, il est là, il est là, **il est là**_ –

Bilbo ne voulait pas faire face à Thorin après tout. Il ne voulait pas faire face au nain qui avait hanté ses pensées et son cœur pendant des décennies. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des jours de deuil – souhaitant de tout son être que Thorin ait survécu à cette bataille finale. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir d’à quel point son cœur avait souffert, combien de fois il s’était perdu dans des souvenirs et des rêves de ce qu’ils _auraient pu_ être.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas. Comment est-ce que j’ai pu penser être capable de lui faire face à nouveau ?_ se demanda-t-il en se levant pour quitter la salle. _Je dois partir. Je dois sortir d’ici avant leur retour. Je dois_ –

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu’il rentra dans quelque chose de large et solide. L’impact le poussa en arrière, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds et tombant presque sans les mains qui lui attrapèrent les biceps.

Sans y penser, ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de son sauveur, et il fit face à Thorin Oakenshield pour la première fois en quatre-vingt ans.

_\- Le corps de Thorin froid comme la glace. Son visage nettoyé du sang et de la saleté, et ses cheveux coiffés proprement. Dans la lumière des bougies, sa peau pâle a l’air fausse. Il ne respire pas, ne bouge pas, et le fait qu’il ne verra plus jamais ce visage sourire à nouveau le frappe brutalement, tellement qu’il tombe à genoux –_

« Alors voici le hobbit » Commenta Thorin, penchant la tête sur le côté et le regardant en plissant les yeux. « Il - »

\- _« Si plus d’entre nous préféraient la nourriture, la joie et les chants à l’or, ce serait un monde meilleur, » haleta Thorin, du sang coulant de ses lèvres alors qu’il luttait pour respirer. « Mais, triste ou heureux, je dois partir maintenant. Au revoir… » -_

« - marchand qu’à un cambrioleur » Finit le roi, lançant un regard à Gandalf.

« Et vous êtes malpoli pour un roi, » Dit Bilbo avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Thorin s’arrêta et l’air devint soudainement très calme. « Excusez-moi ? »

« J’ai dit que vous étiez très malpoli pour un roi. Je vous ai invités vous et vos compagnons chez moi, et vous ai donné de la nourriture et un abri pour la nuit. Un roi devrait savoir traiter son hôte avec gratitude et non moquerie, » Dit-il sans penser. S’il ne s’arrêtait ne serait-ce qu’une seconde alors il se souviendrait, et s’il se souvenait alors Bilbo savait qu’il ne serait pas capable de maintenir sa façade plus longtemps.

Le regard de Thorin se tourna vers lui. Son visage aurait pu être taillé dans la pierre tellement il était sérieux et immobile. Seuls ses yeux brillaient comme des flammes bleues. Les nains étaient par nature des êtres intenses et passionnés, mais Thorin l’avait toujours amené à un autre niveau. Cette intensité s’était toujours montrée par ses yeux.

 _J’avais oublié à quel point il peut être intimidant,_ Pensa Bilbo.

« Vous avez raison. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, » Répondit finalement Thorin, surprenant le hobbit. Le nain le lâcha et il recula de quelques pas lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

« Pas de problèmes, » Répondit-il automatiquement. Il ignora le roi et les autres nains – certains d’entre eux le regardait la bouche ouverte - et regarda la salle à manger. « Il devrait rester de la nourriture si vous avez faim. Je suis sûr que les autres seront heureux de vous la montrer. »

« Aye, Thorin, il reste plein de nourriture. Viens. » Dit Balin, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Thorin se tourna dans un tourbillon de fourrure et suivit l’autre nain, avec les autres derrière lui. Bilbo ne put les regarder et se tourna, allant jusqu’à sa chambre en marmonnant une excuse. Il ne s’arrêta qu’une fois dans sa chambre avec la porte verrouillée. Une fois arrivé, il se couvrit la bouche et commença à sangloter.

Oh, revoir le visage de celui qu’il aimait le plus dans ce monde… Bilbo avait l’impression que quelqu’un venait de plonger la main dans son torse, d’attraper son cœur avant de _serrer_. Est-ce qu’un cœur brisé pouvait se briser à nouveau ? Il commençait à penser que c’était possible.

Dans toutes ses fantaisies où Thorin était en vie, il était toujours heureux et soulagé et rempli de joie. Il n’y avait jamais de souvenirs supprimés ou de sanglots silencieux. Seulement des sourires et des rires et des promesses de ne jamais repartir.

Mais là encore, c’était la différence entre la réalité et les rêves. Ses rêves n’étaient jamais au niveau de la réalité.

 _Comment suis-je censé survivre à un nouveau voyage avec lui si je ne peux même pas lui faire face sans pleurer ?_ se demanda-t-il, s’essuyant les yeux d’une main. Quand il avait fait ses plans, il l’avait fait en pensant être capable d’endurer la rencontre avec ses compagnons décédés une fois de plus. Il avait surestimé sa propre force.

Un coup sur sa porte le fit se lever.

« Bilbo ? Tout va bien là-dedans ? » Demanda Gandalf depuis derrière la porte.

« Ah, oui, je vais bien, » Répondit le hobbit, se nettoyant rapidement le visage. « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Maître Gandalf ? »

« Nous allons parler des détails de notre voyage inattendu. Je pensais que vous aimeriez les entendre, » Répondit doucement Gandalf.

Bilbo maudit le sorcier dans sa tête. Il était à peine présentable et pas assez stable pour pouvoir voir Thorin et les autres aussi vite. Mais rester enfermer dans sa chambre ne ferait que provoquer des soupçons. Alors avec le cœur lourd, il se composa le plus possible et déverrouilla la porte.

Gandalf le fixa, ses yeux gris brillant. « Mon cher hobbit, êtes-vous sûr d’aller bien ? Vous m’avez l’air… bouleversé. »

_Bouleversé ? Non, je ne suis pas bouleversé. Juste un vieil idiot avec trop de regrets et un cœur têtu qui refuse de guérir._

Mais Bilbo ne le dit pas à voix haute. A la place, il lança à son vieil ami un sourire contrit qui semblait faux. « Je vais bien, Maître Gandalf, vraiment. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les autres ? Vous avez dit que nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, non ? »

Gandalf n’eut pas l’air convaincu mais n’insista pas. Pour l’instant.

« En effet, Maître Baggins, en effet. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, » Acquiesça le sorcier, se tournant pour l’amener jusqu’aux nains.

 _Ceci, mon vieil ami, est plus vrai que ce que vous pensez,_ pensa le Hobbit alors qu’il suivait le sorcier vers la source de ses plus grandes joies et tristesses.

* * *

Bilbo ne fit pas attention aux nains et au sorcier rassemblés autour de la vieille carte pour parler de leur mission. A la place, il observa les autres, tout en essayant de ne pas trop fixer Thorin. C’était extrêmement dur.

_\- « Tu m’as prouvé être un ami très loyal à maintes reprises. Pour ça, tu as ma gratitude éternelle, » Jura Thorin, lui attrapant l’épaule. Sa main est large et couvre la grande partie de son épaule, et il peut sentir la chaleur du nain à travers ses vêtements –_

« Je n’ai pas les talents pour le trouver, mais d’autres dans la Terre du Milieu en sont capable, » Entendit-il Gandalf commenter alors qu’il se penchait vers la table.

_\- Thorin ne chantait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait, tout le monde s’arrêtait et l’écoutait. Sa voix invoquait toujours des images de couloirs brillants, de feux ardents et de douleur éternelle pour une maison perdue depuis longtemps –_

« Gandalf a sûrement combattu des centaines de dragons ! » S’exclama Kili quelque part autour de la table. Une dispute éclata immédiatement dont il n’entendit pas les mots.

_\- Je n’ai jamais eu aussi tort de toute ma vie… » Thorin s’avança soudainement et lui fit un câlin qui lui fit perdre l’équilibre. Il le rendit instinctivement ; attrapant le manteau du roi avec ses mains. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été –_

« - ilbo ? Bilbo ! »

Bilbo sursauta lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule ; le sortant de ses souvenirs et le ramenant au présent. Il regarda le propriétaire de la main et vit Gandalf qui le regardait avec les lèvres pincées.

« Etes-vous sûr que vous allez bien, Bilbo ? » Questionna le sorcier.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Il se recula et agita la main. « Désolé, j’étais perdu dans mes pensées. Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Nous discutions de votre position de cambrioleur, » Répondit Thorin, lui lançant le même regard que celui qu’il aurait donné à un crapaud sur son chemin. « Le sorcier semble sûr que vous serez un avantage pour notre compagnie. Le reste d’entre nous n’est pas d’accord. »

« Compréhensible. Ce n’est pas comme si vous m’aviez déjà vu à l’œuvre, » Acquiesça-t-il, évitant de croiser le regard de Thorin. « Mais je peux vous assurer que je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider pendant ce voyage. C’est tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense. »

Gandalf sourit alors que les nains se mettaient à murmurer et à échanger des regards. Alors qu’il savait que ses mots l’avaient aidé, il savait aussi que les nains ne le croiraient qu’après l’avoir vu en action.

« Si vous êtes dans ma compagnie, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour veiller sur vous comme sur les autres. Mais je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité ou votre vie. » Pointa Thorin, le regardant toujours avec ses yeux bleus.

Il hocha la tête, heureux d’une telle franchise. « Bien. Je ne veux pas que vous placiez ma vie au-dessus de la vôtre. Si nous en venons au point où il s’agit de ma vie ou de la vôtre, vous devez toujours vous choisir vous-même. »

« Bilbo ! » Cria Gandalf, horrifié.

« Non ! » Le coupa Bilbo avant que le sorcier ne puisse parler. « Ne me contredisez pas sur ce sujet, Maître Gandalf. Je suis un simple hobbit d’une simple lignée sans compagnon ni enfants qui dépendent de moi. Si je mourais cela ferait-il _réellement_ une différence ? Non. Mais Maître Thorin est un roi et le chef de son peuple. Il _doit_ vivre pour pouvoir récupérer leur maison des mains du dragon. Plus simplement, sa vie à plus de valeur que la mienne. »

A ce point, tous les nains le fixaient comme s’ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de lui. Même Thorin était surpris par cette admission soudaine. Seul Gandalf semblait perturbé par ses mots.

Bilbo se fichait honnêtement de si son vieil ami était d’accord ou non. Il savait qu’il était important pour le monde, mais jusqu’à un certain point seulement. Son destin avait été de trouver l’anneau et de le donner à Frodo, qui était destiné à le détruire. Mais puisqu’il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser ce foutu anneau dans la même _ville_ que son précieux neveu, il était sûr que son importance était encore diminuée. De plus, il avait un plan pour l’anneau et il savait que cela pourrait lui coûter la vie. Mais c’était un risque qu’il était prêt à prendre si cela sauvait Frodo de son terrible destin.

« On dirait que le hobbit est décidé. » Pointa Dori, lançant à Bilbo un regard qu’il ne sut déchiffrer.

« Oui, on dirait bien, » Acquiesça Thorin, son visage redevenant le masque blanc qu’il portait la plupart du temps. « Balin, donne-lui le contrat et fait en sorte qu’il le lise et le signe. »

Alors que Balin allait chercher le contrat, Bilbo se retrouva sous le regard intense de Gandalf. Le sorcier était clairement perplexe à cause de son comportement et son envie d’aller à l’aventure. Il savait que son vieil ami allait être suspicieux, et que ces doutes allaient grossir pendant les jours à venir. Cependant, peu importe à quel point son ami allait le pousser à parler, Bilbo savait qu’il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Les vies qu’il tenait entre ses mains étaient trop importantes pour lui pour qu’il risque d’en parler à Gandalf. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr que Thorin et les autres allaient vivre, et l’anneau à nouveau en sa possession, seulement à ce moment-là brisera-t-il son silence pour révéler la vérité au sorcier.

Jusque-là, il se tairait.

* * *

« Maître Baggins… que faîtes-vous ? »

Bilbo regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Ori debout derrière lui. Le jeune nain fixait le signe qu’il était en train de fabriquer.

« Oh, je mets un écriteau pour informer mes voisins de ma destination, » Expliqua-t-il, levant le panneau pour que le nain puisse le lire lui-même.

Ori se pencha et lut. « ‘Je suis parti à l’aventure. Si je ne reviens pas dans deux ans, je laisse ma maison et toutes mes possessions à mon cousin Drogo Baggins à condition que lui, sa future femme et enfants ne s’approche jamais de la Rivière Brandywine. Pour les Sackville-Baggins, je ne laisse rien. Sérieusement, gardez-les hors de chez moi et loin de la porcelaine de ma mère.’ Monsieur Baggins, pourquoi avoir écrit un signe aussi étrange ? »

« Parce que si je ne le fais pas quand je reviendrais à la maison toutes mes affaires auront été vendues et les membres de ma famille les plus cupides vivraient ici, » Expliqua-t-il en posant le panneau. « C’est le seul moyen de les garder loin d’ici. Je vais l’accrocher à ma porte avant de partir. »

Ori le regarda comme s’il avait clamé que la lune était faîte de fromage. « Est-ce que tous les hobbits sont comme vous ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Comment suis-je ? »

« Eh bien vous êtes tellement… ouvert. Amical. Et gentil. Très, très gentil, » Explique le jeune nain. « La plupart des races n’aiment pas ceux qui ne font pas partie de la leur. Mais vous n’avez pas l’air d’être gêné par le fait que nous soyons des nains. Est-ce que tous les hobbits sont aussi… ouverts ? »

« Eh bien, non, tous les hobbits ne sont pas ouverts aux étrangers, » Admit-il, se rappelant certain de ses cousins les plus méfiants. « Mais je ne suis pas d’accord. Je pense que chaque race à quelque chose à offrir au monde. On doit simplement leur donner une chance de le montrer. »

« Et… pour ceux qui ne vous donne aucune chance ? » La voix d’Ori était calme alors qu’il jouait avec l’écharpe en laine autour de son cou. Debout ici, Bilbo fut frappé par la jeunesse et l’innocence d’Ori à cet instant.  
 _­- c’est Gandalf qui lui raconte le sort de Balin, Oin et Ori. Il parle d’une tombe et d’une bataille et d’un livre qu’Ori a écrit sur leur voyage. Il écoute tous les petits détails et à la fin il pleure ses amis courageux qui sont morts si loin –_

« Alors vous ne voulez pas de leur amitié. S’ils ne peuvent pas voir au-delà de votre apparence, alors tant pis pour eux, » Répondit-il, résistant à l’envie d’entourer de ses bras son – _vivant, entier_ \- ami.

Ori baissa la tête et sourit alors qu’il rougissait légèrement. Il avait oublié, après des années, à quel point Ori était doux et sensible à cet âge.

_\- après la bataille finale, il trouve Ori debout devant les morts avec les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées. Son visage est pâle et couvert de sang et de bleus, et ses yeux ont l’air trop vieux pour un visage si jeune-_

« Est-ce que vous voulez m’aider à emballer ma porcelaine ? » Demanda impulsivement Bilbo. « Je veux la cacher afin qu’elle ne soit pas abîmée ou volée quand je serais parti. »

Ori eut l’air surpris, puis ravi. « Bien sûr ! J’aimerais aider. Dites-moi simplement quoi faire. »

Il le savait. Ori avait toujours aimé aider de toutes les manières possibles. En tant que plus jeune lors de la quête, il était souvent oublié à cause de son inexpérience et surprotégé par ses frères. Cette fois, il ferait en sorte qu’Ori ne soit pas oublié. Il l’aiderait à grandir lors de cette quête puisqu’il aurait besoin de telles expériences s’il devait survivre à la Moria avec Balin et Oin.

« Bien ! Par ici. Je pense que les autres ont laissé des plats sur la table. » Il désigna la salle à manger d’un geste et il regarda Ori presque courir pour y aller alors qu’il le suivait à un rythme plus lent.

_Ori, tu es un autre ami qui survivra à la mort qui t’attend. Je ne peux rien autoriser d’autre._

* * *

Ils quittèrent la Comté à l’aube.

Avec le peu de lumière surgissant de derrière les arbres, Bilbo épingla l’écriteau sur sa porte alors que les nains derrière lui le regardait. Il entendit Balin le lire à voix haute pour les autres et sourit lorsqu’il les entendit hurler de rire.

« Pas très proche de ces Sackville-Baggins, non ? »

« Vous l’avez vu envelopper les assiettes hier avec Ori ? Je me demandais pourquoi. Maintenant je sais que c’est à cause de membres de sa famille cupides. »

« Quand on parle de ce genre de personnes, la meilleure chose à faire est de prétendre que l’on n’a rien. »

« Je me demande pourquoi il parle de cette rivière. Est-ce que c’est une tradition hobbit d’empêcher d’autres hobbits de s’approcher de l’eau pour un héritage ? »

« J’aurais aimé pouvoir voir la réaction de ces Sackville-Baggins. Sûrement un scandale ! »

« Assez. » Thorin n’eut pas besoin d’élever la voix pour devenir le centre de l’attention. « Vous avez terminé ? »

Bilbo se recula et observa son panneau un moment avant d’acquiescer. « Oui, je pense que oui. »

« Alors allons-y. Nous avons un long voyage devant nous, » Ordonna le roi en exil, commençant à marcher.

Bilbo attendit que le reste des nains suivent leur chef avant de se tourner vers sa maison pour ce qui pourrait être la dernière fois. Quand il l’avait quitté la dernière fois, il l’avait fait en tant que vieil hobbit à la fin de ses années. Il était toujours le même vieil hobbit, mais cette fois il faisait face au futur avec une chance de changer les choses. Avec ça à l’esprit, il ne savait pas s’il allait survivre au voyage une fois de plus. Il ne savait même pas si les changements allaient rendre les choses meilleures ou pires. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il avait une chance, et il allait la prendre.

 _Au revoir pour le moment. J’espère qu’à mon retour, ce sera avec une meilleure histoire à raconter,_ pensa-t-il avant de se tourner et de suivre les nains hors de la Comté, vers le début de leur quête.


	4. Chapitre 3

Dwalin n’avait jamais rencontré de hobbit auparavant.

Les hobbits quittaient rarement leurs maisons et il ne s’était jamais arrêté dans la Comté en allant à Ered Luin, alors c’était compréhensible. Pas que ça le touchait, en fait. Il avait rencontré assez de races dans sa vie à ce moment-là, et tous étaient faits du même vêtement – un vêtement cupide, haineux et moche.

Mais Bilbo Baggins était… différent.

Ce n’était pas sa gentillesse ou sa générosité qui le perturbait. Il avait rencontré d’autres qui étaient gentils envers les nains – poussés par la pitié plutôt qu’autre chose, ces bâtards – et ce n’était pas son envie de les accompagner lors de leur quête non plus. La promesse d’une récompense des coffres d’Erebor pouvait motiver n’importe qui, après tout. Non, ce qui le perturbait n’était pas les actions ou les mots du hobbit.

C’était simplement la manière dont il les regardait.

Pendant une grande partie de sa vie, Dwalin avait été vu par les autres races comme un barbare stupide et cupide. Il était habitué à être vu comme inférieur parce qu’il était plus petit que les hommes, et portait une barbe dont il était sûr que les mangeurs de feuilles étaient jaloux. Il ne l’avait jamais aimé et ne l’aimerait jamais, mais il avait fini par l’accepter comme un fait.

Mais Bilbo Baggins ne le regardait pas comme s’il était un déchet ou amenait des problèmes. Il ne le regardait pas avec pitié ou méfiance. Il n’avait même pas tressailli à la vue de ses armes ou de sa barbe ou de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Non, il ne faisait pas les choses normales que Dwalin avait appris à accepter, et auquel il s’attendait.

A la place, Bilbo Baggins le regardait de la même manière qu’un gamin regardait sa première arme. Comme s’il était quelque chose de merveilleux, de génial et d’irréel.

C’était inattendu.

Il ne connaissait pas Bilbo Baggins. Il n’avait rien fait qui méritait un tel regard venant du hobbit. Il n’avait pas été amical, ou même gentil ! Dwalin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il recevait un regard pareil.

Cependant, malgré sa confusion, il ne pouvait pas nier qu’une partie de lui était… contente. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu’un – même de sa race – ne lui avait pas lancé un regard pareil. Cela lui donnait l’impression de valoir quelque chose à nouveau. Il n’était pas juste un vieux nain cherchant une maison, mais un guerrier avec le sang des anciennes lignées coulant dans ses veines.

 _C’est étrange, vraiment,_ se dit-il, lançant un regard au cambrioleur sur son poney. _Je ne pensais pas qu’un_ hobbit _pouvait me faire sentir comme un_ nain _à nouveau._

* * *

Bilbo n’avait jamais aimé chevaucher. Oh, il appréciait les animaux, et s’était même attaché à certains poneys pendant ses voyages. Mais la chevauchée en elle-même, il ne l’appréciait pas. Les hobbits n’étaient pas faits pour être loin du sol.

Malheureusement il était coincé pour le moment. Ils avaient quitté la Comté et étaient sur le chemin d’Erebor. Bilbo était maintenant plus habitué à voir ses compagnons décédés en vie et heureux à nouveau. La douleur dans son cœur était devenue plus tolérable, et les souvenirs d’une autre vie ne l’attaquaient plus à chaque tournant. Maintenant il pouvait au moins faire face à Fili et Kili sans tressaillir, ou vouloir éclater en sanglots.

Mais malgré tout ses progrès, il ne pouvait toujours pas faire face à Thorin. Le leader de leur compagnie ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup d’attention et ne lui avait pas dit plus de quelques mots en passant, mais même ces mots étaient terriblement gênants pour lui alors qu’il luttait pour voir ce Thorin comme sa propre personne, et pas comme un souvenir. Ce serait difficile, mais il voulait ignorer ses propres souvenirs et sentiments pour construire une nouvelle relation avec Thorin. Ils n’auraient jamais la même amitié qu’auparavant, mais au moins il aurait une relation décente avec le nain.

Oh, mais c’était _dur_. Non seulement il était difficile pour lui de simplement regarder Thorin, mais le nain lui-même était incroyablement difficile à approcher. La dernière fois, il avait dû _se jeter en face d’un groupe d’orcs_ pour que le roi daigne lui _sourire_. Cette fois il gardait cette option comme un dernier recours.

Il n’y avait pas que Thorin qui était difficile à approcher. Il avait remarqué que Gandalf le regardait avec le même regard qu’il lançait (et finira par lancer à nouveau) à Meriadoc Brandybuck et Peregrin Took quand ils s’approchaient u peu trop de ses feux d’artifices. Il s’attendait à un tel regard, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il appréciait la méfiance de son vieil ami.

« Maître Bilbo, voulez-vous goûter la soupe ? » Demanda Bombur, le sortant de ses pensées. Le roux se tenait près d’une large marmite et la mélangeait avec les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Bombur prenait toujours la cuisine très au sérieux.

« Bien sûr. » Le hobbit prit prudemment la louche et goûta la soupe. C’était simplement de la viande et du bouillon mais les épices ravivaient le goût. « Délicieux. Est-ce que c’est du persil que je sens ? »

Bombur sourit. « Aye. Du persil et du basilic pour faire ressortir l’agneau. Je pense avoir sentit du romarin dans le bœuf que vous nous avez servi non ? »

« Oui, du jardin d’herbes de ma mère. Elle était une cuisinière excellente et était douée avec les plantes. Je me suis occupé du jardin après sa mort, mais j’ai bien peur de ne pas avoir son talent. C’est déjà bien que j’aie réussi à les garder en vie. »

« Je suis sûr que votre mère apprécie votre geste, » Interrompit Bofur, se laissant tomber entre les deux sans aucune grâce. Il prit la louche des mains de Bilbo et fini le reste de la soupe en une gorgée. 

« Mmm. Je dirais que c’est prêt à être servi, » Informa-t-il son frère en lui rendant la louche. « Devons-nous appeler les autres ? »

« Pas avant que Monsieur Bilbo n’ait eu sa portion » Déclara fortement Bombur, versant déjà de la soupe dans un bol. « Les autres dévoreront la soupe sans penser à notre camarade. »

Bofur hocha la tête alors que le hobbit fronçait les sourcils.

« Vous n’avez pas besoin de me traiter différemment des autres, » protesta-t-il. « Je suis peut-être un hobbit mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis très différent de vous. Je n’ai pas besoin de traitement particulier. »

Bombur ignora ses mots et lui tendit un bol. « Voilà. Mangez maintenant. »

« N’essayez pas de le contredire. Une fois que Bombur est décidé, il ne change plus d’avis, » Expliqua Bofur en attrapant son bol et en le tendant.

« Hey, vous mangez sans nous ? »

Fili et Kili les rejoignirent autour de la marmite, les deux légèrement essoufflés après l’entraînement. La majorité de la compagnie les regardaient et leur criaient des idées, ou les soutenaient. Bilbo se souvenait les avoir vu le faire souvent la dernière fois, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir d’un vainqueur.

« Pourquoi avez-vous commencé sans me le dire ? Vous savez à quel point j’ai faim après avoir battu Fili, » Se plaint Kili, se penchant pour goûter la soupe de Bilbo avec deux doigts.

« Hey ! Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit que c’est impoli de mettre ses doigts dans la nourriture d’autres personnes ? » Se plaint-il, tentant de frapper les doigts avec sa cuillère mais manquant sa cible.

Kili écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d’une manière qu’il reconnu facilement. Il se souvenait avoir vu le jeune nain le faire pour s’en sortir. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne marchait que sur son frère, son oncle, et parfois Dwalin.

« N’essaie même pas. J’ai vécu parmi des _bébés hobbits_. Approche-toi de moi encore une fois et je brise les doigts » Avertit-il en agitant sa cuillère.

Vieil ami ou non, on ne se mets pas entre un hobbit et son repas.

« On dirait que notre cambrioleur a une paire après tout, » Ricana Fili alors qu’il allait chercher son propre bol plutôt que d’essayer d’en voler un.

« Bien sûr. Sinon comment aurait-il pu répondre à Thorin ? » Pointa Bofur.

« Et nous rejoindre dans notre quête contre un dragon, » Rappela Bombur.

« Ce que, d’ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas. _Pourquoi_ avoir décidé de venir ? » Se demanda Kili, décidé à voler son frère après avoir été repoussé par Bilbo. Son vol fut récompensé par un coup de coude qu’il ignora.

Bilbo agita sa soupe, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avoir décidé de les rejoindre la première fois ? Juste pour l’aventure ? Ou est-ce que leur chanson l’avait réellement touché ? Il savait pourquoi il avait décidé de rester après cela, et c’était toujours aussi important pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait honnêtement pas se souvenir de ce qui l’avait poussé à courir après eux ce matin il y a si longtemps. 

« Votre but est noble, » Répondit-il finalement. « Vous… Vous n’avez plus de chez-vous. Il a été volé. Alors je ferais ce que je peux pour que vous puissiez le récupérer. »

Les nains autour de lui s’arrêtèrent et le fixèrent avec un regard semblable à celui qu’il avait reçu la première fois qu’il l’avait dit. Cela le rendait tout aussi gêné.

« Vous… » Commença Bofur avant de ses stopper lorsque les autres les rejoignirent. Personne ne mentionna ses mots lors du reste de la soirée, mais le hobbit pouvait sentir leurs regards, et il se demanda ce qu’ils pensaient de lui maintenant.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, une fois le repas terminé et la nuit commencée, Bilbo se réveilla au son des wargs criant dans la nuit. Le bruit réveilla le reste de ses compagnons avec des grognements et des insultes alors qu’ils se rassemblaient autour du feu. Bilbo les rejoint avec sa couverture autour des épaules, et essaya de contenir ses bâillements.

« Est-ce les wargs viennent souvent par ici ? » Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux du poing.

« Non. Ils ne viennent pas aussi loin d’habitude, » Répondit Bofur en allumant sa pipe.

« Aye. Ils sont utilisés comme montures pas les orcs et traînent normalement autour de Rivendell, » Ajouta Dwalin.

« Est-ce qu’ils vont nous déranger ? » Se demanda Ori, les yeux plus écarquillés qu’à l’habitude.

« Pas si nous continuons à bouger. Nous partons à l’aube, » Commanda Thorin, allant au bord des falaises pour observer le canyon.

« Il a l’air… plus en colère que d’habitude, » Nota Bilbo, faisant allusion à une histoire non dite qu’il savait qu’ils devaient entendre.

« Aye. Thorin a plus de raisons que d’autre de détester ces bêtes, » Répondit Balin, avant de se lancer dans un conte héroïque et tragique à propos d’une tentative pour récupérer le royaume de la Moria aux mains des orcs. Il expliqua avec une grande tristesse comment le grand-père de Thorin, le Roi Thror, avait été décapité par l’orc Azog ; qui était déterminé à éliminer la lignée de Durin. Avec les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs, il se rappela comment il avait regardé Thorin lutter contre un monstre trois fois plus grand que lui, et comment il avait réussi à survivre et à couper la main de la bête avec un simple bout de chêne.

Bilbo écouta l’histoire familière en regardant ses compagnons. Chaque nain semblait hypnotisé par l’histoire, et il réalisa que c’était à ce moment que leur loyauté avait été donnée à _Thorin Oakenshield_ et pas au Roi sous la Montagne. C’était à ce moment qu’ils avaient réalisé à quel point leur roi avait tout perdu, et la difficulté du combat pour la récupérer. Il pouvait voir, dans la manière dont ils se levèrent tous pour se tourner vers leur roi toujours debout sur la falaise, qu’ils le suivraient jusqu’à la fin.

Tout comme lui.

* * *

Ils partirent.

Les jours passèrent et Bilbo se retrouva de plus en plus à l’aise autour de ses camarades. Bientôt il put même regarder Thorin dans les yeux sans avoir l’impression d’être frappé. Mais la chose la plus surprenante était sa jeunesse.

Bilbo avait oublié ce que c’était de pouvoir marcher sans avoir mal aux os. Merde, il avait oublié ce que c’était de pouvoir _bouger_ plus de dix minutes sans se sentir fatigué et essoufflé. Il avait été un vieil hobbit pendant si longtemps – plus longtemps que prévu grâce à l’anneau – qu’il avait oublié qu’il avait eu une jeunesse.  
C’était une réalisation grisante.

« Um, Monsieur Bilbo, pourquoi est-ce que vous marchez avec les poneys plutôt que sur l’un d’eux ? » Demanda Ori alors qu’il guidait son poney à pieds.

« Parce qu’un jour je n’en serais plus capable, » Répondit Bilbo, ce qui lui gagna un regard étrange pour cette remarque. Il l’ignora facilement, habitué à être vu comme étrange même parmi les siens pendant la majorité de sa vie. Il s’était habitué aux regards.

Heureusement le reste des nains n’avait pas l’air intéressé par s’il marchait ou montait un poney.

En fait, il avait remarqué qu’à part Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur et Bombur, les autres membres de la compagnie ne lui parlaient jamais, ni ne prêtaient attention à lui. Il comprenait. Les nains étaient méfiants envers les étrangers par nature, et jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse prouver sa valeur les autres ne pourraient pas s’ouvrir à lui. Ce qui lui allait, parce que ça lui donnait une chance de se concentrer sur un autre problème : Gandalf.

Bilbo avait réalisé qu’il devait mettre fin au silence tendu entre lui et le sorcier. Il pensait pouvoir supporter la méfiance et la suspicion jusqu’à leur arrivée à Erebor, mais ça devenait trop pour lui.

Alors une nuit, alors que les autres étaient autour de Bombur pour le repas, il coinça le sorcier alors qu’il s’asseyait seul sur une pierre à proximité.

« Bilbo, » L’accueillit le sorcier alors que ses yeux brillaient sous son chapeau. « Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, » Dit-il franchement parce que la vieillesse lui avait amené plus que des rides. « Vous pensez que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi, non ? »

Gandalf le fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Oui. Oui vous avez raison. Vous nous cachez quelque chose, Maître Baggins. »

« Oui, » Admit-il, regardant le feu de camp projeter des ombres sombres sur le visage de son vieil ami. Cela lui donnait un air plutôt menaçant.

« Je dois garder ce secret pour le moment, » Continua-t-il, « mais seulement jusqu’à un certain point. »

« Quelle est la raison de ce secret ? » Question le sorcier. « Quelles sont les conséquences dont vous parlez ? »

_\- les nains commencent à chanter alors qu’ils enterrent les corps de trois nains royaux. La chanson est en Khuzdûl et est magnifique et étrange à ses oreilles. Les voix qui résonnent comme une seule peignent une mélodie déchirante avec la peine qu’elle porte. Leur roi et ses héritiers sont partis et ils pleurent les trois –_

Bilbo ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Les vies de personnes importantes pour moi. Alors jusqu’à ce que je sache qu’ils vont bien, je garderais mon secret. »

Gandalf écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la signification de ses mots. Puis son visage s’adoucit, et ses rides se firent moins appuyées, lui donnant l’air à la fois plus jeune et plus gentil.

« Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas tenter de trouver une réponse. Je vais attendre que vous veniez me voir, » Dit le sorcier en lui lançant le sourire qu’il lui lançait toujours quand Bilbo faisait quelque chose de stupide, puis tentait de se rattraper. Cela lui faisait mal de le revoir dans cette vie.

« Merci, Maître Gandalf. J’apprécie votre confiance en moi, » Répondit-il, lançant un petit sourire au sorcier. « Et je vous promets qu’elle n’est pas mal placée. »

_Et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire la vérité. Tu es une bonne et noble personne mais tu rends les choses pires lorsque tu essayes d’aider. Je ne connais pas les conséquences de mes propres actions, encore moins ce que tu pourrais causer. Alors tout ce que je peux faire c’est essayer de changer les choses, et espérer que mes choix ne vont pas tous nous condamner._

Gandalf continua simplement de sourire gentiment. « J’en suis sûr Bilbo. J’en suis sûr. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Avant de pouvoir s’y être préparé, ils se retrouvèrent en route vers les trolls.

« Nous allons camper ici pour la nuit, » Déclara Thorin alors qu’ils s’approchaient de ce qui ressemblait à une maison de fermier brûlée.

Gandalf s’arrêta et fixa les restes squelettiques du bâtiment avec les sourcils froncés. Bilbo savait qu’il se souvenait du fermier et qu’il allait faire part de ses inquiétudes au roi. Il se rapprocha silencieusement alors que le sorcier et le nain commençaient à parler.

« - devrions aller à Rivendell. Nous serions bien accueillis par Lord Elrond - » Essayait d’expliquer Gandalf avec impatience, et une colère grandissante.

« Non ! » Coupa Thorin, faisant un geste brusque de la main. « Les elfes n’ont pas essayé de nous aider il y a des années, et je doute que cela change. Arrêtez, Gandalf. »

Les lèvres de Gandalf devinrent pincées alors qu’il penchait son chapeau. Le hobbit reconnut le signe et attrapa immédiatement le bras du sorcier alors qu’il essayait de s’éloigner.

« Attendez une minute, où allez-vous ? » Demanda Bilbo, s’assurant que sa voix soit plus aigüe.

« Je vais avec la seule personne avec du bon sens – moi-même ! » Déclara le sorcier, avant d’essayer de libérer son bras.

Il n’allait pas le laisser faire. Le hobbit enfonça ses talons dans la terre et montra les nains autour d’eux. « Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser sans protection ! Et si nous sommes attaqués ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sans protection, » Craqua Thorin derrière lui. « Vous êtes entourés de vétérans qui ont survécu à de nombreuses batailles, _halfling_ , grâce à leurs talents - »

« _Je_ n’ai jamais vu ces talents, » Interrompit-il, coupant le roi comme il avait coupé Gandalf plus tôt. « Nous sommes sur la route depuis des semaines et pas une fois vous ne vous êtes battus. Pour tout ce que je sais _vous_ pourriez être aussi doués au combat qu’un orc au _tricot_. »

Pas loin, Bofur et Nori eurent soudainement une mystérieuse crise de toux.

« Non, je me sentirais bien plus en sécurité s’il y avait un sorcier présent pendant que nous essayons de comprendre pourquoi cette _maison au milieu de nulle part à brûler récemment_ , » finit-il, appuyant la dernière partie car les nains ont besoin qu’on leur épelle les choses. « Et vous Gandalf, vous ne devriez pas errer seul considérant que nous entendons des _wargs_ hurler depuis plusieurs _nuits_. Oh, et regardez-moi ça – _le soleil se couche_. »

A ce moment-là, toute la compagnie s’était arrêtée pour regarder la scène avec des expressions mitigées. La plupart semblaient proche du rire mais étaient capable de le contrôler. Fili et Kili avaient abandonné arrêté de prétendre qu’ils ne trouvaient pas la situation drôle, et ricanaient comme des enfants l’un contre l’autre. Thorin était devenu très, très immobile, et devenait rose. Bilbo pensa que la nuance complimentait joliment le bleu de ses yeux, mais il ne pensait pas que le nain apprécierait le compliment à ce moment.  
Ou à un autre.

« Bilbo, est-ce que vous vous sentiriez plus en sécurité si je restais ? » Questionna Gandalf, posant une main sur ses boucles. Son visage était un masque d’inquiétude, mais Bilbo pouvait voir les étoiles dans ses yeux. Le sorcier était probablement en train de rire intérieurement.

« Oui, » Déclara-t-il fermement.

« Alors je vais rester, » Acquiesça le sorcier, regardant le roi nain pour le fusiller du regard. « Pour le moment. »

Bilbo laissa tomber ses épaules, soulagé. « Merci. »

Thorin les fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers ses neveux, « Fili ! Kili ! Surveillez les poneys ! Les autres montez le camp ! »

Les deux frères arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire.

Il lâcha enfin le sorcier alors que les nains autour d’eux commençaient leurs tâches. Gandalf lui lança un sourire auquel il répondit facilement.

« Vous continuez à me surprendre, Bilbo Baggins, » Commenta-t-il, ses yeux toujours brillants. « Je pense que nous sommes en route pour une grande aventure. »

_Oh, Gandalf, les vraies surprises n’ont pas encore commencées._

* * *

Quand vint le moment de livrer leurs repas à Fili et Kili, Bilbo se porta volontaire.

« Ça ne me gêne pas. Comme ça je vais pouvoir m’occuper de Myrtle, » Expliqua-t-il à Bombur en prenant les bols.

« Très bien alors. Mais vite, avant que ta nourriture ne refroidisse, » Conseilla le cuisinier, mettant déjà de côté un bol pour le hobbit alors que le reste des nains s’approchaient de la nourriture.  
Il hocha la tête et s’éloigna.

Quand il trouva les deux frères, il se disputaient à voix basse et se frappaient à l’épaule à tour de rôle. Il attendit qu’ils le remarquent, et quand ils ne le firent pas, il s’éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ses actes les firent sursauter et ils se tournèrent pour le regarder.

« Messieurs, » Les salua-t-il en tenant leurs bols. « Je vous amène votre repas. »

« Oh, regarde ça, Kili, notre cambrioleur nous a amené notre dîner » Dit Fili avec une joie fausse. « Comme c’est gentil de sa part ! »

« Oh, oui, très gentil de sa part, » Acquiesça Kili en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.  
« Nous allons juste les récupérer, et vous allez pouvoir y aller, » Ajouta Fili avec le même ton, avant de s’avancer pour prendre les bols.

Bilbo recula d’un pas et leur lança un regard terne. « Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? »

Fili se recula en fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? Je n’aime pas ce ton. N’assumez pas que nous faisons quelque chose de stupide dès que nous sommes seuls. »

« Mais nous avons bien perdu quelques poneys » Admit son petit frère.

Fili lui frappa immédiatement le bras. « Kili ! »

« Eh bien, c’est vrai ! » Se défendit Kili, se frottant le bras. « Nous pouvions lui dire, puisqu’il était déjà là. »

« Vous avez perdu - ? Combien en avez-vous perdu ? » Demanda le hobbit en posant les bols sur une souche à proximité.

« Deux, » Admit Fili. « Nous les cherchons et nous pensons qu’ils ont été volés. »

« Par qui ? Il n’y a personne ici à part nous, » Pointa-t-il.

Kili pointa les arbres retournés et la nature abîmée. « Nous pensons que c’est ce qui a fait _ça_. »

Bilbo suivit la direction du doigt et leva les sourcils. « Mon dieu. »

* * *

Il laissa les deux frères le tirer pour poursuivre les trolls comme la première fois. La seule différence étant qu’à leur arrivée, il ne les laissa pas le pousser vers les poneys.

« Je ne vais pas là-bas seul et sans plan, » Raisonna-t-il. « Il y a trois trolls et je suis juste un hobbit. »

« Tu es aussi notre cambrioleur et connu pour être silencieux. Ce serait une bonne chance de te prouver aux yeux des autres, » Rétorqua Kili.

« Ou me faire manger, » Répondit le hobbit avec une fausse douceur. « Ecoutez, je vais essayer de libérer les poneys si l’un d’entre vous va prévenir les autres, et si l’un d’entre vous reste ici pour m’aider. »

Fili et Kili se regardèrent. Le blond leva un sourcil alors que l’autre haussait les épaules en désignant ses propres vêtements. Fili hocha la tête en réponse et tapota l’une de ses nombreuses lames. Bilbo regarda l’échange informulé avec intérêt. Il se souvenait les avoir déjà vus faire ce genre de chose auparavant, mais il n’y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Mais maintenant, il réalisait à quel point ils étaient synchronisés s’ils pouvaient lire les pensées de l’autre avec des gestes aussi simples.

 _Pas étonnant qu’ils soient morts ensembles,_ réalisa-t-il avec tristesse.

« Je vais rester avec toi pendant que Kili va chercher les autres, » finit par dire le plus vieux des deux.

« Je reviens vite, » Promis le brun, se levant et courant silencieusement vers le camp.  
Fili regarda son frère disparaître dans la forêt avant de se tourner vers le hobbit. « Ok. Quel est votre plan ? »

Bilbo sourit. « Eh bien, d’abord, je dois me faire capturer. »

* * *

C’était facile de s’introduire dans le camp des trolls sans qu’ils ne le remarquent.

« Bonjour, » Salua-t-il, agitant un bras et sautant légèrement pour attirer leur attention.

Les trois trolls se tournèrent vers lui et se levèrent immédiatement.

« Regardez ce que nous avons-là » Dit l’un, se penchant pour l’attraper d’une poigne qui pouvait lui briser les cotes au moindre tremblement.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Se demanda un autre, se rapprochant pour le fixer. « Je n’en ai jamais vu. »

« Je suis un hobbit, » Répondit Bilbo avec une voix calme qui contrastait avec son cœur affolé. « Qu’est-ce que vous êtes tous les trois ? »

« Nous… Nous sommes des trolls, » Répondit le dernier, le fixant avec une expression surprise. « Tu n’as jamais vu de troll ? »

« Non. Vous n’avez jamais vu de hobbit ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

Les trolls le fixèrent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas peur de nous ? » Demanda celui qui le tenait.

« Avoir peur de vous ? » Répéta le hobbit, clignant des yeux.

\- _Smaug est large. Plus large qu’une maison, qu’un ours, ou qu’une montagne. Il se penche au-dessus de lui d’une manière qui lui fait penser que le dragon pourrait bloquer le soleil juste en se redressant. Il peut voir son reflet dans un œil ambre qui est presque aussi large qu’il est grand. Il réalisa exactement à quel point il était petit et pâle et pathétique, et il eut froid d’une manière telle que la neige ne pourrait jamais –_

_\- Thorin tombe et ne se relève pas. Il ne bouge pas, ne tressaille pas, ne remue pas. Quelque chose en lui s’éveille et rugit-_

_\- l’anneau murmure des promesses ; des promesses de liberté, des promesses de pouvoir, et des promesses de résurrection. Il ignore les murmures et essaye d’ignorer le sentiment dans son estomac-_

_\- Frodo ajuste la chemise de mithril qui atteint ses cuisses. Elle pend maladroitement sur son corps, et il ressemble à un enfant qui joue à la poupée. Quand Frodo le regarde et croise son regard, il voit en eux une force que lui-même n’a jamais possédée. Cette force arrête son cœur parce que c’est une force qui demande une vie en retour-_

« Non, » Dit Bilbo avec un sourit qu’il savait aussi tordu que les vignes dans son jardin. « Non je n’ai _pas_ peur de vous trois. »

Les trois trolls eurent l’air atterrés.  
« Mais… mais tu devrais avoir peur de nous ! » S’écria le deuxième, comme si son monde venait d’être renversé.

« Oui, tu devrais avoir peur de nous ! » Acquiesça le premier en le secouant. Bilbo sentit et vit son monde se retourner, et il fit de son mieux pour contrôler son estomac.  
« Mettons-le dans le pot. Ça devrait lui faire peur, » Suggéra le troisième – et le plus intelligent évidemment – troll avec un sourire qui montrait ses dents jaunes.

« Si vous voulez me manger, je vous conseille de me faire rôtir. » Suggéra-t-il alors qu’ils l’emmenaient vers leur pot. « Comme ça vous ne perdrez pas le jus de la viande. »

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » Questionna le troisième, s’asseyant devant son pot.

Il hocha la tête. « Oh oui. Dites-moi, quel goût à votre soupe actuellement ? Je peux peut-être vous recommander quelques herbes et épices à ajouter. »

Les trolls le fixèrent puis se regardèrent avant que le premier ne hausse les épaules et pose le Hobbit devant le pot. Il prit la louche en bois et prit une gorgée de la soupe, avant de grimacer.

« C’est affreux ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez mis dedans ? » Demanda le premier troll au troisième.

« La même chose que d’habitude ! » Clama le troisième alors que le deuxième essayait la soupe à son tour.

« Oh ! Il a raison ! » Acquiesça le deuxième, lançant la louche et se frottant la langue comme s’il pouvait essuyer le goût.

Le troisième troll essaya enfin la soupe lui-même et eut à son tour des haut-le-cœur.

Bilbo se leva lentement et s’éloigna de quelques mètres alors que les trolls commençaient à s’attraper la gorge, et à vomir. Le premier s’effondra sur ses genoux et commença à s’étouffer sur le sang et le vomi que son corps continuait à lâcher. Le second et plus petit s’était déjà effondré, et était pris de convulsions sur le sol. Le troisième était le seul à faire attention à lui.

« Tu… Hobbit tu… a-as fait quelque chose à la soupe, » Haleta le troll, le pointant du doigt en tentant de se relever.

Il se montra du doigt et haussa les sourcils. « Moi ? Oh non, ce n’était pas moi. _Je_ n’ai rien fait à votre soupe. »

« Vrai. C’était moi. »

Fili sortit de la forêt et le rejoignit. Il avait une expression dégoûtée en regardant les trolls.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché, » Commenta-t-il.  
Bilbo hocha la tête. Il était lui-même surpris par la facilité de l’opération. « Tu penses que nous devrions les achever ? »

Fili observa les créatures gémissantes un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Oui. Couvre mes arrières un instant. »

Que les trolls ne voient ni ne combattent le nain qui s’était approché d’eux pour les tuer prouvaient à quels points ils étaient malades. Le seul à l’avoir remarqué était le troisième, et même ses tentatives de se protéger étaient faibles. Fili mit fin à ses jours facilement.

Alors que le blond s’occupait des trolls, Bilbo retourna au camp des trolls et commença à s’occuper des cordes qui retenaient les poneys. Alors qu’il défaisait le dernier nœud, le reste de la compagnie arriva avec les armes à la main ; avant de s’arrêter en voyant les trolls déjà morts.

« Fili ! » Kili sauta au-dessus des corps et alla voir son frère. « Tu as fait tout ça ? »

« Pas seul, » Répondit son frère en essuyant sa lame. « C’était une attaque jointe. »

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » Demanda Thorin, allant aussi voir son neveu, mais à un rythme plus lent.

« Nous avons empoisonné les trolls, » Répondit Fili en haussant les épaules.

Les nains et le sorcier le fixèrent.

« Avec quoi ? » Se demanda Balin.

« Aconit, belladone et pois rouge, » Lista le hobbit.

« Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ces plantes ? » Demanda Oin alors que Nori et Bombur étaient bouche bée. Ils étaient les seuls à réaliser à quel point ces plantes étaient léthales.

Bilbo leur lança un regard de surprise exagéré. « Mais enfin, sur les chemins que nous prenons bien sûr ! Ce n’est pas dur de les trouver si l’on sait où regarder. »

« Alors tu as récolté ces plantes puis a empoisonné les trolls avec ? » Résuma Kili, regardant son frère pour confirmation.

Le prince haussa les épaules. « C’est ça. Notre cambrioleur à distrait les trolls pendant que je m’introduisais pour ajouter les herbes à leur soupe. Puis il a fait en sorte qu’ils la goûtent, et le reste… et bien le reste est évident. »

Les nains et le sorcier continuèrent à le fixer.

« Maître Bilbo… Comment avez-vous distrait les trolls ? » Demanda doucement Ori, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ha ! C’est la meilleure partie. Il leur a juste parlé ! » Venta Fili. « Je suis presque tombé quand j’ai vu qu’il les avait laissés le ramasser. Il les a même conseillés sur la meilleure manière de le cuisinier ! »

Les yeux d’Ori s’écarquillèrent encore plus. « Wow, Monsieur Bilbo, c’est très courageux ! »

Bilbo bougea, gêné par les compliments. Il n’était pas courageux, pas vraiment. Gandalf était courageux. Thorin était courageux. Frodo était courageux. Punaise, _Samwise_ était courageux. Mais lui ? Il n’était pas courageux. Sinon il n’aurait pas envoyé son neveu au Mordor avec _son_ anneau.

« Bilbo, pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille seul ? » Demanda Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ils allaient manger les poneys. Nous n’avions pas le temps de vous attendre. »

« Alors vous auriez dû envoyer Fili pour les distraire. C’est un combattant plus expérimenté, » Pointa Balin.

« Non. Je ne voulais pas mettre Fili en danger de cette manière. » Dit fermement le hobbit en secouant la tête. « Il est trop important pour mourir comme ça. »

Les nains se turent. Tous sauf un.

« Pourquoi avoir cueilli ces plantes ? » Demanda Thorin. Pour une fois il ne regardait Bilbo comme s’il était de la terre sous sa botte. A la place, il avait l’air pensif alors qu’il fixait le hobbit de ses yeux bleus.

Bilbo avala sa salive. « Parce que je suis un hobbit. Je ne suis ni un guerrier ni un maître cambrioleur. Je suis juste un hobbit et je dois me protéger par mes propres moyens. J’ai choisi de le faire ainsi. »

Thorin le fixa un moment. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que le nain pensait de ses paroles, mais il pouvait dire que le roi n’était pas agacé par ses actions. Le hobbit décida de le compter comme un grand pas dans la bonne direction.

Finalement Thorin regarda les autres et pointa les trolls. « Fouillez les alentours. Trouvons exactement comment ces trolls sont arrivés ici. »


	6. Chapitre 5

Balin était troublé.  
Beaucoup de choses le troublaient dans la vie. Le sort de son peuple éparpillé. La sécurité de son frère et de ses cousins. Leur quête pour récupérer leur maison des mains de Smaug. La sécurité et l’esprit de son ami et roi, Thorin. Il était même troublé par leur décision d’emmener Ori, Fili et Kili pour un voyage aussi suicidaire.

Mais surtout, il était troublé par Bilbo Baggins.

Il y avait quelque chose… d’étrange à propos du hobbit. Pas qu’il en sache beaucoup à propos des hobbits, mais de ce qu’il savait, ils étaient un peuple méfiant qui préféraient leurs maisons aux voyages et aux aventures. Il était très rare que l’un d’eux soit enclin à quitter son foyer pour une compagnie de nains vers un pays éloigné et inconnu. Bilbo Baggins n’était pas ce que les histoires suggéraient.

Mais ce n’était pas la personnalité inattendue du hobbit qui le troublait. C’était la façon dont il les _traitait_.

Bilbo les traitait avec une quantité de respect et de chaleur à laquelle aucun d’eux ne s’attendait. D’une grande fête chez lui jusqu’à sa manière de protéger subtilement Fili des trolls, il ne leur avait montré que de la gentillesse et de la compréhension.

Et cela commençait à l’inquiéter.

Aucun des nains ne connaissaient le hobbit. Aucun d’eux ne méritaient d’être traités ainsi. Mince, Bilbo connaissait à peine Fili et pourtant il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour le protéger de _trolls_. Personne, peu importe leur gentillesse leur sagesse ou leur noblesse, ne ferait une telle chose pour un étranger.

_Alors pourquoi Bilbo Baggins l’avait-il fait ?_

Balin ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas l’étrange hobbit qui les avaient suivis si facilement et avait combattu pour eux avec une ardeur inconnue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le hobbit les regardaient comme un nain regarde la gloire de ses trésors.

Et c’était la pensée la plus troublante de tous.

* * *

Bilbo était content.

Son plan avec les trolls s’était bien déroulé. Quand il avait initialement imaginé comment s’occuper d’eux, il avait été tenté de laisser les choses telles quelles. Mais alors qu’il pensait de plus en plus à la situation, il avait réalisé que les conséquences de ses actions pouvaient changer quelque chose d’important.

Alors si Bilbo se sentait mal d’avoir empoisonné les trolls – personne ne méritait une telle mort, après tout – ils avaient trouvé la cave des trolls, découvert les épées, enterré le coffre rempli de trésors, et il avait même récupéré Sting. C’était un signe que même s’il avait changé un évènement, certaines choses allaient rester les mêmes.

Comme des nains méfiants.

Il n’était pas stupide. Le hobbit savait que ses actions avec les trolls lui avaient gagné à la fois des doutes et du respect. Il avait fait face à trois trolls et méritait le respect. Mais la manière dont il l’avait fait – avec ruses et tromperie – était mal vue. Les nains pensaient que faire face aux ennemis dans la bataille était à la fois honorable et brave. Se faufiler et tuer par derrière était vu comme lâche et faible par tous les nains de la compagnie.

Enfin, presque tous les nains.

« C’était une manière intelligente de se débarrasser des trolls. »

Bilbo leva les yeux de sa nouvelle (ancienne) épée, et vit Nori qui le regardait. Avec les trolls morts et leur cave fouillée, Thorin avait décidé de se reposer avant de repartir. La plupart des nains étaient occupés par leurs nouveaux trésors et ne leur prêtaient pas attention, mais Nori s’était éloigné du groupe et s’était assis en face de lui sur un arbre couché.

« Merci, » Répondit-il poliment, hochant la tête. « Je sais que c’était assez affreux, mais j’avais besoin d’agir rapidement pour sauver les poneys. »

« Je ne critique pas vos méthodes. » Assura le nain. « C’était rapide et le boulot a été fait. C’est tout ce qui compte. »

« Oui, même si je pense que tout le monde n’est pas d’accord, » Dit-il, regardant le nain. Nori avait toujours été un mystère pour lui la première fois. Comme Dwalin, il restait avec ses frères, et n’allait voir le reste de la compagnie qu’occasionnellement. Bilbo ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’une conversation qu’ils auraient eue tous les deux.

Nori haussa les épaules. « La majorité de ma race ne voit pas les bénéfices d’un ennemi attrapé par surprise. »

« Mais vous si ? »

« Certaines batailles sont mieux gagnées discrètement, » Expliqua Nori. « C’est une philosophie que j’ai appris à apprécier dans ma branche de travail. »

Bilbo leva un sourcil. « Et quelle est votre branche de travail ? »

« Un peu comme la vôtre, » Répondit le nain. « Seulement je ne vole pas des objets mais des informations. »

« Vous parlez comme un escroc, » Pointa-t-il.

Nori sourit. « Une description assez proche. »

« Intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que notre leader aurait accueilli un criminel, » Commenta-t-il.

« Thorin comprends la valeur de l’information » Expliqua le nain. « De plus, il se sent responsable des criminels que nous sommes devenus. »

Bilbo ne savait pas. « Pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas contrôler les choix des autres nains. »

« Non, mais il peut contrôler ce qui les poussent à faire ces choix, » Résonna Nori. « Nous n’avons pas seulement perdu notre maison quand Erebor a été pris. Nous avons aussi perdu nos travails et nos vies. Nous sommes devenus des parias vivant à la marge de la société. Pour survivre et nourrir nos familles, nous avons été forcés de prendre des travails que nous n’aurions jamais considérés auparavant. C’est pour ça que Thorin se blâme. »

 _Il se sent responsable de ne pas avoir pu donner à son peuple une maison et des emplois respectables_ , réalisa le hobbit. Il ne savait pas que Thorin sentait autant de responsabilité envers son peuple. Cela expliquait encore plus la détermination du roi à réclamer Erebor.

« Merci de m’en avoir parlé, » Dit-il au nain devant lui. « Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile de révéler des informations aussi sensibles à un étranger. »

Le voleur haussa les épaules. « Si vous êtes prêt à vous battre et à mourir avec nous, alors vous pouvez savoir pourquoi vous vous battez et mourrez. »

Il sourit légèrement. « Oui, il est bon de savoir que je risque l’incinération pour une bonne cause. »

Nori ne rit pas, mais il sourit en se levant. « Oui, eh bien, je pensais que vous devriez garder ça en tête. »

Bilbo regarder l’autre se tourner quand une autre pensée lui vint à l’esprit.

« Nori ? » Quand le nain s’arrêta pour l’écouter, il continua. « Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez ? Quand vous viviez à Erebor ? »

Sa réponse fut un sourire amer.

« J’étais garde de la cité. Je protégeais les rues des criminels. »

* * *

Ils continuèrent.

Bilbo comptait les jours avec diligence. D’après ses souvenirs, ils allaient atteindre Rivendell en juin, et il était curieux de voir s’ils allaient y aller cette fois. Pour le moment rien de drastique ne s’était passé les jours suivant l’incident avec les trolls. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que cela continue jusqu’à leur arrivée à la cité elfique.

Il utilisa la majorité du temps sur la route pour apprendre à connaître ses compagnons. La plupart l’ignoraient toujours, mais il avait remarqué que certains – Dwalin et Dori – le regardaient comme un fermier regarde un chat de gouttière. Comme s’il pouvait être utile si on lui donnait une chance, mais au risque de se faire blesser.

Les seuls qui lui avaient donné du mérite après les trolls étaient les plus jeunes : Ori, Fili et Kili. Ils avaient commencé à lui raconter des histoires de braverie qui n’étaient rien de plus que des escapades de jeunesse. Il écoutait quand même leurs histoires et aimait leurs animations énergiques alors qu’ils racontaient chaque détail avec passion.

Leur enthousiasme lui rappelait Merry et Pippin. Se souvenir de ses deux cousins lui rappela les autres qu’il avait oublié. Dans sa hâte de changer les choses, Bilbo avait oublié ceux qu’il avait laissés dans son autre vie. Est-ce qu’ils existaient toujours comme il les avaient laissés ? Ou est-ce qu’un autre futur était réécrit à cause de ses actions ?  
Bilbo pouvait admettre qu’une partie de lui regrettait avoir changé certains évènements. Il savait que s’il s’assurait de la survie de Drogo et Primula, alors il n’aurait jamais la même relation avec Frodo. Et même si cela le tuait de sacrifier une relation pareille, il savait aussi qu’il ne pouvait pas retirer à Frodo la chance d’une vie avec ses parents.

_\- les premiers mois après l’arrivée de Frodo chez lui, il ne laisse pas Bilbo sortir de son champ de vision. Il le suit dans toutes les salles et le regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il n’essaie pas de l’en empêcher car il se souvient comment c’est de perdre ses parents avant l’heure –_

Non. Bilbo savait qu’il était égoïste de bien des manières, mais pas de celle-là. Pas avec Frodo, pour qui il donnerait le monde s’il le demandait.

Mais il était terriblement égoïste d’autres manières.

Quand il avait créé son plan pour détruire l’anneau unique, il savait qu’il y aurait un prix. En le détruisant avant son temps, certains évènements n’arriveraient jamais et certains ne seraient jamais confrontés. Le roi Elessar ne réalisera jamais sa véritable force si Sauron ne le teste pas. Legolas et Gimli ne dépasseraient pas des siècles de préjudice et de haine pour forger une amitié légendaire sans l’anneau. Sam, Merry et Pippin n’allaient pas devenir les grands hobbits qu’ils ne savaient pas qu’ils pouvaient être s’ils n’avaient pas réalisé leur voyage.

Et Frodo n’aurait pas à porter l’anneau.

C’était le dernier qui le frappait le plus. Avant le départ de Bilbo pour les Terres Immortelles, il avait entendu les chants héroïques qui parlaient de la bravoure et de la force de son neveu alors qu’il portait l’anneau jusqu’au Mordor. Les scribes décrivaient son voyage avec des détails vivides, et le peignait comme un héro noble et déterminé qui ne voulait que sauver sa maison et son peuple. Dans toutes les nations, les peuples disaient son nom avec joie ; l’encensant comme le plus connu des héros.

Mais ce dont personne ne parlait, c’était ce qui venait après le voyage. Aucun bard ne parlait des cauchemars et des nuits sans sommeil. Aucun scribe ne parlait des cicatrices et des grimaces. Et personne ne parlait du regard hanté dans les yeux de Frodo, ou de ses épaules affaissées.

_\- il y a un prix à payer pour avoir porté l’anneau. Gollum l’a payé avec son esprit, il l’a payé avec son cœur, et Frodo l’a payé avec son esprit –_

C’était un choix difficile, mais il le ferait. Bilbo comprenait maintenant qu’il n’était pas censé devenir un héro dans un conte. Ces rôles étaient faits pour les gens comme Thorin et Gandalf et Frodo. A la place, il serait le vilain égoïste et cupide si cela voulait dire qu’il pouvait épargner à Frodo, et même à Thorin, les destins horribles qui les attendaient.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bilbo réalisa que quelque chose n’allait pas en entendant les wargs hurler.

La compagnie n’hésita pas. Leurs armes étaient prêtes avant de pouvoir y penser. Leur efficacité paya car peu après avoir entendu le cri, un warg sortait des fourrés et se dirigeait droit sur Thorin. Le roi esquiva et enfonça sa nouvelle épée dans la nuque de la créature d’un mouvement rapide. Alors qu’il ressortait sa lame, Dwalin et Bofur plantèrent leurs propres armes dans la créature ; la tuant pour de bon.

« Des orcs, » Jura Thorin en essuyant sa lame.

« Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? » Demanda Balin à ses côtés.

« A qui avez-vous parlé de notre expédition, Thorin ? » Demanda Gandalf au roi, et les deux commencèrent à se disputer.

Bilbo les ignora alors que les battements de son cœur accéléraient. _La dernière fois_ Radagast _était là quand les wargs ont attaqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’est pas là_ maintenant ?

« Je jure n’en avoir parlé à personne ! »

« Que faisons-nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas tous les tuer ! »

« Nous avons besoin d’un plan ! »

 _Est-ce que_ j’ai _fait quelque chose qui l’a empêché de venir ? Est-ce que garder Gandalf avec nous pendant l’incident des trolls a provoqué ça ? Attends, ce n’est pas le moment, Bilbo. Concentre-toi sur les orcs ! Sans Radagast, nous n’allons pas pouvoir nous enfuir._

« Où est l’abri le plus proche ? »

« Il n’y a rien ici à part nous et des orcs ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous disputons à ce sujet ? Nous devons maintenir nos positions et nous battre ! »

_Les elfes. Elrond dirige une compagnie d’elfes de ce côté. Nous devons tenir jusque-là._

« Nous pouvons utiliser la zone, » Déclara-t-il fortement pour noyer la dispute des nains et du sorcier. « Mettre ceux avec des armes longue-portée dans les arbres. Ceux avec des armes de mêlée doivent se cacher et attendre l’arrivée des orcs. Si nous pouvons les tuer avant qu’ils n’alertent les autres, nous pouvons les garder loin de nous. »

La majorité de la compagnie ignora ses mots, mais Thorin le regardait avec considération. Il maintient son regard, et fit de son mieux pour calmer son cœur.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les combattre tous à la fois. Vous savez qu’ils sont trop nombreux, » Pointa-t-il.

Thorin hocha doucement la tête. « Et il n’y a pas d’abris dans les plaines. C’est la seule zone avec des arbres et des abris. »

« Attendez, on considère vraiment cette idée ? » Demanda Gloin, regardant tour à tour le roi et le hobbit.

« Est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée ? » Rétorqua Kili, en cherchant de potentiels arbres à escalader.

« Nous allons le faire. Tout le monde en place, » Ordonna Thorin. « Halfling, reste avec Bofur. »

Tout le monde se mit à l’œuvre sans questions. Même Bilbo ne put répondre au ‘halfling’ alors qu’il s’accroupissait à côté du fabricant de jouets.

« Reste à proximité. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te protéger, » Murmura Bofur.

« C’est drôle, j’allais dire la même chose, » Murmura-t-il en retour, sortant Sting.

De l’autre côté, Bombur ricana.

Trois orcs chevauchant des wargs les trouvèrent rapidement. Bilbo regarda depuis sa position Kili et Ori tuer l’un des wargs alors que Nori Dwalin et Fili attaquaient l’orc. Un second fut piégé par les autres ; Thorin décapitant l’orc avant de tuer le warg avec l’aide de Gandalf, Balin et Gloin.

Le troisième s’approcha de leur position, le warg les reniflant clairement. Il sentit Bofur et Bombur se raidir de chaque côté alors que Sting se mettait à briller d’une lumière bleue familière. Il pouvait sentir les battements rapides de son cœur, et se demanda si l’orc pouvait aussi l’entendre. Cela avait l’air d’être le cas puisque que le warg s’était tourné pour regarder le fourré, droit dans les yeux. Il montra les dents et s’accroupit alors que son cavalier se tournait vers eux.

Il n’attendit pas l’attaque du warg. Au combat, on prend toutes les ouvertures données par l’ennemi sans hésitation. S’arrêter même pour une seconde pouvait être la différence entre la vie et la mort. Il l’avait appris à la dure.

Alors, sans prévenir ses compagnons, Bilbo chargea.

Le warg ne s’y attendait clairement pas. Il recula ; esquivant sa lame et grognant. Il fit un autre mouvement de lame avant de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un coup de l’orc. Il trébucha avant de se rattraper juste à temps pour lever Sting pour bloquer la gueule affamée qui essayait de lui arracher le visage.

Le warg mordit sa lame et tenta de lui arracher. Il planta ses pieds dans la terre et tira. Avant que le warg ne puisse lui arracher, un hoyau s’écrasa sur sa face ; lui ouvrant le crâne et répandant du sang et de la cervelle partout, le libérant et le faisant trébucher en arrière.

Oin l’attrapa avant qu’il ne tombe alors que Bofur sortait son hoyau du warg mort. L’orc avait été abattu par une attaque combinée de Kili – qui était toujours perché – et Bombur et Bifur. Alors qu’il les regardait, Bifur poignarda l’orc dans la poitrine avec sa lance alors que Bombur enfonçait une lame dans son dos. En un moment l’orc était aussi mort que sa monture.

« Ça va Maître Baggins ? » Questionna Oin, s’approchant pour l’entendre avec sa bonne oreille.  
Il acquiesça, sentant son sang bouillir et sa respiration se hacher. « O-Oui, je vais bien. Merci. »

« On ne s’attendait pas à ce que vous chargiez comme ça, » Commenta le guérisseur avec un sourire ironique.

« Oui, et bien, je ne pouvais pas m’asseoir et vous laissez tout faire. Cela pourrait me tuer, » Résonna-t-il.

Oin ricana et lui tapota l’épaule. « Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser le suivant. »

Il lança un regard mauvais un nain. « Ce n’était pas un défi - »

« Bougez ! » Ordonna Bofur, arrivant par derrière et les poussant. « D’autres orcs arrivent. »

Bilbo se tut et sa main se resserra sur Sting. Rapidement, d’autres orcs apparurent ; cette fois cinq avec seulement trois chevauchant des wargs. Kili et Ori n’hésitèrent pas et commencèrent à bombarder les wargs alors que les autres piégeaient ceux qu’il restait. Il vit Fili échapper à l’attaque d’un orc avec ses lames jumelles alors que Dwalin enfonçait sa hache dans les pattes d’un warg. Derrière eux, il pouvait voir Gloin et Nori combattre dos à dos deux autres orcs.

 _Ils ont besoin d’aide,_ réalisa-t-il, et il chargea une fois de plus sans y penser.

Au combat, Bilbo avait découvert que le temps ralentissait jusqu’à ce qu’une seconde ressemble à une heure. Il savait que même si la bataille – ou l’escarmouche, plutôt, considérant les égratignures qu’il aurait plus tard – avait l’air de durer des heures, il savait que ce n’était que quelques minutes.

Avant qu’ils ne puissent achever les cinq orcs, d’autres apparurent. Il perdit rapidement le compte des orcs et de qui combattait qui. Bientôt il oublia même où il était et ce qu’il faisait. Il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur chaque attaque, chaque coup et chaque esquive alors qu’il luttait pour tenir tête aux orcs et aux wargs.

 _Eru c’est comme ça que ça va se terminer ? Avant d’avoir pu commencer ?_ Se demanda-t-il.

Une flèche s’enfonçant dans l’orc au-dessus de lui fut sa réponse.

« Des elfes ! » Annonça Kili depuis les arbres, sa voix un mélange de surprise et de dégoût. « Des elfes arrivent ! »

Bilbo sentit ses épaules se détendre alors que des bruits de sabots se faisaient entendre. Neufs cavaliers chargèrent dans la clairière avec des flèches volantes et des épées dressées. Avec cette aide supplémentaire, ils furent capable de renverser la bataille et purent enfin battre les orcs et les wargs.

Lorsque que le dernier orc fut achevé, les elfes commencèrent à mettre pied à terre alors que les nains se regroupaient. Il regarda Dori rôder autour d’Ori alors que Balin tapotait le dos de Dwalin alors qu’ils riaient à propos de quelque chose. A proximité il vit Kili sauter de son arbre et courir aux côtés de Fili, et vit Bofur parler à Bombur et Nori. Derrière eux il pouvait voir Oin s’occuper d’un Bifur qui protestait.

 _Où est Thorin ?_ se demanda-t-il avant que ses yeux ne trouvent enfin sur le roi.

Il était debout à côté de Gandalf alors que le sorcier parlait à un elfe très familier. Lord Elrond n’était pas très différent de la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Son visage peut-être moins fatigué cette fois, mais toujours avec la même beauté que Bilbo n’avait jamais vue chez une autre race.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, mais pouvait en deviner le sujet vu l’expression de Thorin. Gandalf essayait clairement de convaincre le roi d’aller à Rivendell pour se reposer et avoir de l’aide pour la lecture de la carte. Mais Thorin n’avait pas l’air d’être d’accord.

Finalement, Elrond fit un pas en avant et dit quelque chose qui stoppa Thorin et le fit froncer les sourcils. Enfin il hocha la tête, ce qui arracha un soupir à Gandalf, et un sourire en coin à l’elfe.

_Hmm. Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l’impression qu’Elrond lui a offert de la nourriture ?_

« Que tous se préparent ! Nous allons rejoindre les… _elfes_ pour le dîner ce soir, » Dit Thorin.

Bilbo ricana alors que le reste de ses compagnons laissaient échapper des grognements. C’était bon de savoir que, même au milieu de tant de changements, certaines choses comme l’appétit ne changeaient jamais.

* * *

Bilbo avait vu beaucoup de choses merveilleuses dans sa vie, mais la plus grande serait toujours Rivendell. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, il était un vieil homme à moitié aveugle et fou. Mais maintenant qu’il la voyait avec des yeux et un esprit clair, sa beauté lui donnait envie de pleurer. Des courbes gracieuses de son architecture à la gloire majestueuse de sa nature, Rivendell était une œuvre d’art dans tout les sens du terme. Il ne pouvait que se tenir debout et admirer silencieusement le génie et l’art qui avaient créé cet endroit.

Une honte que ses compagnons ne soient pas d’accord.

« Ugh, regardez tout cette eau. Comment ils font pour ne pas se noyer dedans ? » 

« Architecture en carton. Ce toit va s’effondrer un de ces jours. »

« Ils sont dans une vallée ouverte ! Pourquoi est-ce _qu’ils_ n’ont pas été envahis par un dragon ? »

« C’est quoi tous ces arbres ? Ils essaient de devenir un avec eux ou quoi ? »

« J’espère qu’ils ont de la bière. »

Il ignora tous les commentaires et regarda simplement la cité qui avait été sa maison pendant ses dernières années. Elle semblait plus lumineuse et chaleureuse que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue. Mais là encore, la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Rivendell la plupart des elfes étaient partis pour de bon.

Elrond les laissa avec un autre elfe qui les escorta silencieusement jusqu’aux chambres. Les nains marmonnèrent et foudroyèrent l’elfe et les chambres du regard, mais Bilbo les ignora et remercia leur accompagnateur. Après tout, ce n’était pas _son_ sang qui portait des siècles de haine et de méfiance.

« Ne deviens pas trop ami avec les elfes » Conseilla Oin à côté de lui quand l’elfe disparut. « On ne sait jamais quand ils vont se retourner et vous poignarder. »

« Je doute qu’ils me fassent ça. Je ne suis pas assez important, » Dit-il calmement, regardant les autres explorer leurs nouvelles chambres avec un intérêt réservé.

Oin ricana. « C’est vrai. Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes là, enlève ta chemise. »

Bilbo se retourna et le fixa. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ta chemise, gamin, enlève-la. J’ai besoin de regarder tes blessures, » Expliqua Oin impatiemment, tirant le bas de son manteau.

« Quelles blessures ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir été blessé, » Dit-il en retirant ses vêtements des mains du nain.

« C’est à cause de la bataille qui fait oublier la douleur, » Rétorque Oin. « Maintenant enlève ça avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. »

Bilbo soupira et commença à se déshabiller. Il savait qu’en termes de guérison, il était plus simple d’obéir au nain. Même Thorin savait qu’il ne fallait pas ignorer les ordres du guérisseur.

Quand la partie supérieure de son corps fut enfin dénudée, Oin ne perdit pas de temps et examina la moindre égratignure et le moindre bleu sur sa peau. La première fois, il aurait été embarrassé d’être ainsi exposé dans une salle pleine de nains en bonne santé. Un hobbit n’était pas aussi solide et taillé qu’un nain, et n’était pas aussi grand et exquis qu’un elfe. Être entouré de ce genre de races l’avait fait se sentir quelconque et gêné la première fois.

Plus maintenant. Pas quand il se rappelait clairement être ridé et aussi fragile qu’un morceau de parchemin. Cette fois il avait une nouvelle appréciation pour son corps de cinquante ans avec sa peau ferme, ses boucles épaisses, et ses os solides.

« Hmm. On dirait qu’un warg t’a eu sur l’omoplate. » Commenta Oin en examinant son dos.

« Vraiment ? » Il tourna la tête et aperçut quatre égratignures rouges sur son dos. « Huh. Je n’avais pas remarqué. »

« Comme j’ai dit, la bataille fait oublier la douleur, » Rappela Oin. « Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille pendant que je la nettoie. »

Bilbo siffla en sentant le guérisseur mettre quelque chose de froid sur ses blessures. Ça piquait mais ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que d’autres blessures qu’il avait subies.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Les herbes dans le tonique vont l’empêcher de pourrir et de s’étendre. Cela fera aussi en sorte d’aider la blessure à guérir et laisser une cicatrice moins importante. »

« Les cicatrices ne me gênent pas, mais c’est bien de savoir que ça ne va pas empirer. Je détesterais être malade si tôt dans notre quête, » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Oin rit. « Bonne attitude. Essaie de t’en souvenir lorsque tu seras brûlé par le dragon que tu vas devoir voler. »

* * *

Le dîner avec les elfes se passa comme la première fois. Il y avait de la musique, de la bonne nourriture, et beaucoup de plaintes des nains. Il passa la majorité du dîner à écouter les remarques murmurées, essayant de ne pas rire trop fort. Quand le repas se termina, Bilbo regarda Thorin partir avec Elrond, Gandalf, et Balin alors que le reste de la compagnie retournait à leurs chambres.

« Maître Baggins, où allez-vous ? » Demanda Ori lorsqu’il le vit marcher dans une autre direction.

« Ah, juste une balade. Je veux explorer cet endroit avant de repartir, » Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oh, d’accord. Voulez-vous un peu de compagnie ? » Offrit Ori même s’il avait l’air hésitant à l’idée d’errer dans la cité elfique.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, pas besoin. Va avec les autres. Je ne vais pas prendre beaucoup de temps. »

« Ok. Amusez-vous bien, » Dit Ori avant de partir rejoindre Dori qui l’attendait.

Bilbo fit signe aux nains avant de se retourner et d’aller vers sa véritable destination.

Rivendell était connu pour sa librairie qui accueillait une collection de livres que tous pouvaient lire. C’était là qu’il avait fait la plupart de ses recherches sur le langage elfique, et c’était là qu’il avait composé la plupart de ses écrits. Et c’était aussi là qu’il allait trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

 _Alors où est-ce qu’ils pourraient le garder ?_ Se demanda-t-il alors qu’il se tenait au milieu de la collection d’écrits. _Hmm. Art, poésie, langages, politique… ah-ha ! Ici !_

Bilbo se dirigea vers une petite étagère et commença à chercher parmi les titres elfiques jusqu’à trouver celui qu’il cherchait.

« Mordor, » Murmura-t-il, attrapant le livre et le parcourant rapidement. Il était seul dans la librairie mais il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer. Il devait être rapide sinon il serait pris. Il trouva la page qu’il cherchait à la fin du livre. Elle était vieille et un peu dépassée, mais c’était une bonne carte du Mordor. Prudemment, il déchira la page et l’enveloppa avant de la mettre dans son manteau. Il replaça le livre rapidement et alla vers la porte ; voulant sortir de cet endroit rapidement.

Tellement rapidement qu’il rentra presque dans Thorin dans le corridor.

« Oh ! » Bilbo s’arrêta et recula. « Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« Pas surprenant vu votre vitesse, » Pointa Thorin, l’air impassible. « Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? »

« Oh, je regardais leurs livres. Ils en ont énormément, » Mentit-il, levant la tête pour mieux regarder le roi.

Dans les halls sombres la seule source de lumière venait de la lune au-dessus d’eux. La pâle lumière faisait briller la peau de Thorin et faisait ressortir les fils argentés dans ses cheveux noirs jusqu’à ce qu’ils brillent comme du mithril. Cette vue le fit se raidir. Il avait oublié, à travers les dizaines d’années, à quel point Thorin était magnifique. Ou peut-être était-ce son amour pour le roi qui le rendait si beau.

« Etiez-vous blessé ? » Lâcha-t-il avant de pouvoir y penser. « Plus tôt je veux dire. Quand nous avons combattu les orcs. »

Thorin cligna des yeux. « Non, je n’ai pas été blessé. »

« Oh. C’est bien, » Dit-il gêné.

Depuis le début de l’expédition, Bilbo n’avait pas parlé à Thorin seul à seul. En partie parce qu’ils étaient constamment entourés, et en partie parce que Thorin n’avait pas montré d’intérêt envers lui. Mais après quelques semaines de silence, le hobbit avait envie d’une chance de parler au nain. Il y avait tant de choses qu’il voulait lui demander ; des choses dont ils n’avaient jamais pu parler la première fois. Mais maintenant, debout devant l’objet de son affection, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’une seule question.

« En effet. » Le nain baissa les yeux avant de regarder son visage. « J’ai remarqué qu’Oin s’occupait d’une blessure sur votre dos. Est-ce sérieux ? »

« Huh ? Oh, l’égratignure. » Dit-il, touchant sa blessure par réflexe. « Ça va. Ce n’était qu’une petite blessure. »

L’expression de Thorin ne changea pas mais ses épaules se détendirent légèrement. « C’est bon à entendre. Vous vous êtes bien battu, Maître Baggins. Je ne m’y attendais pas. »

« Merci, » Répondit-il instinctivement. Les manières étaient liées au sang des Baggins comme la curiosité l’était à celui des Took. « Vous étiez impressionnant aussi. »

« Plus impressionnant qu’un orc ne l’est au tricot ? » Demanda Thorin, levant un sourcil.  
Bilbo fut surpris par le ton et commentaire avant de sourire. « Je suis désolé, mais est-ce que vous vous plaignez de mes paroles ? Maître Thorin, si je vous ai offensé - »

« Vous ne m’avez pas offensé avec un simple commentaire, halfling, » Interrompit Thorin avec un air renfrogné. « C’était simplement… un défi. Pour moi. Pour vous prouver que je suis un guerrier talentueux. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de sourire. « Aye, c’est vrai. Je ne douterais plus de vos capacités à présent. »

« Bien. » Thorin se redressa légèrement. « Eh bien, venez. Je vais vous escorter jusqu’aux chambres. Essayez de ne pas errer seul à nouveau. On ne sait pas ce que notre hôte peut manigancer. »

« Est-ce que vous considérez pardonner les elfes ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu’ils se mettaient à marcher.

« Non, » Répondit brusquement Thorin d’un air renfrogné. « Je ne le ferais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas pardonner Thranduil - »

« Comment avez-vous entendu parler de lui ? » Demanda le nain.

Bilbo lui lança un regard qui, il l’espérait, montrait à quel point il trouvait la question stupide.

« Parce que j’ai demandé aux autres ? Je voulais connaître les détails de la quête alors j’ai demandé. Bref, comme je disais, je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas pardonner Thranduil, mais les autres ? Pourquoi détester tous les elfes pour les erreurs d’un seul elfe ? »

« Il y a une expression des hommes que je trouve adaptée à cette situation. ‘Trompe-moi une fois, honte à toi. Trompe-moi deux fois, honte à moi.’ Faire confiance à un elfe de nouveau veut dire risquer mon peuple à nouveau. C’est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre, » Expliqua le roi.

« Vous savez, être aussi grincheux et sérieux ne _peux pas_ être bon pour la santé » Marmonna-t-il avant de s’arrêter lorsque le nain à côté de lui arrêta soudain de marcher.

Thorin le regarda avec les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi me répondez-vous constamment ? »

« Parce ce que vous n’êtes pas mon roi ? » Proposa-t-il en clignant des yeux.

« Ça n’a pas d’importance. La plupart des gens qui me rencontrent ne me défient pas, » Déclara Thorin avec la certitude de quelqu’un avec le sang bleu.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Probablement parce qu’ils savent que vous allez les foudroyer du regard. »

« Ce n’est pas ça. Ils ne parlent pas par respect ou par peur. Vous ne me tenez en aucun de ces regards. » Le nain avait l’air confiant. « Alors pourquoi défier mes ordres et me poser des questions à chaque tournant ? »

_Parce que je sais qui tu es vraiment sous cette apparence froide que tu te crées ? Parce que je t’ai vu risquer ta vie pour les autres encore et encore ? Parce que je t’ai vu couvrir tes neveux avec ton propre manteau pendant qu’ils dormaient quand ils avaient froid ? Parce que je t’ai vu prendre une flèche pour Ori parce que tu t’es dit que tu pouvais mieux le supporter que lui ? Parce que je te connais mieux que ce tu réalises ?_

Bilbo ne prononça aucune de ces pensées. A la place, il dit doucement, « Parce que je veux voir le vrai vous. Je veux connaître Thorin Oakenshield et pas juste le Roi Sous la Montagne. »

Thorin écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, comme si ses paroles l’avaient submergé.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir une telle chose ? » Questionna-t-il.

_Parce que tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus. Parce que je me suis attaché à toi comme personne – même pas les elfes que j’admirais tant – auparavant. Parce que mon cœur est une chose stupide et douce qui ne veut pas te laisser partir peu importe le temps qui passe._

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça.

A la place il haussa les épaules et sourit. « Parce que nous sommes camarades sur une grande quête, et si vous le voulez bien, j’aimerais créer une amitié entre nous. »

Thorin le regarda simplement comme s’il venait de lui offrir de lui amener le soleil et la lune.

« Vous… » Commença-t-il mais ne termina pas. A la place il secoua la tête ; son expression aussi troublée et perdue que le jour où Bilbo l’a trahit avec l’Arkenstone. Son cœur se serra à cette vue.

« Nous devrions retourner voir les autres. Je suis sûr qu’ils se demandent où nous sommes, » Dit-il, donnant une chance au nain silencieux d’en finir avec leur conversation.

Thorin la prit avec un air de soulagement. « En effet. Allons-y. »

Aucun des deux ne parla à nouveau.


	8. Chapitre 7

Fili était un penseur.

Quand ils étaient enfants, sa mère avait l’habitude de dire que Fili était le cerveau et Kili le cœur. Que si un jour ils tombaient amoureux, Kili aimerait inconditionnellement et sans questions, alors que Fili questionnerait la signification de l’amour. Enfant, il n’avait pas aimé être défini comme « celui studieux » par les autres mais en grandissant, il avait fini par l’accepter.

Ça ne servait à rien de se mentir après tout.

Fili _était_ « celui studieux » quand on y pensait. Il était celui qui pratiquait ses lettres, obéissant, alors que Kili s’endormait à côté de lui. Il était celui embêtait leur oncle avec un million de questions sur l’escrime alors que Kili s’entraînait avec les épées. Il était celui qui s’asseyait avec leur mère et l’écoutait alors qu’elle expliquait doucement comme enrouler un fil proprement.

Il ne s’était jamais considéré comme très brillant ou doué, mais il aimait utiliser son esprit. Il aimait réfléchir au pourquoi les choses arrivaient de cette manière, et ce qui pouvait mener une personne à agir d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il aimait poser des questions et apprendre. Kili pouvait être satisfait avec la vie telle qu’elle était, mais Fili demandait toujours _pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi les gens meurent ?_

_Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?_

_Pourquoi ses cheveux sont dorés ?_

_Pourquoi les saisons changent ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que son corps a besoin de dormir ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que Bilbo Baggins a l’air si triste parfois ?_

La dernière question était son nouveau mystère.

Bilbo Baggins était intéressant pour un hobbit. Il aimait manger, connaissait les pires chansons de boissons, et pouvait tenir tête à un Thorin en colère. Kili l’adorait pour ces caractéristiques seules, mais Fili le préférait pour son humour sec, sa gentillesse, et son ardeur dans la bataille.

Mais il n’aimait pas ses regards.

Parfois, en général la nuit quand tout le monde mangeait ou parlait, Monsieur Baggins avait une expression triste. Ce n’était pas comme l’expression de douleur de Thorin quand il se rappelait d’Erebor, ou même les rires de Kili dès que quelqu’un se moquait de son apparence. A la place, c’était la tristesse silencieuse que sa mère portait quand le sujet de son père était abordé.

Il comprenait que cette tristesse venait d’une perte. Pas la perte d’une maison d’une possession ou d’un héritage, mais la perte d’une personne. C’était le type de perte le plus profond qu’il connaissait, et c’était celui qu’il comprenait le moins car son père était mort bien avant qu’il ne puisse lui manquer.  
Fili ne savait pas ce que Monsieur Baggins avait perdu dans sa vie qui pouvait invoquer un tel regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui dans la compagnie lui rappelait cette perte. Mais ce qu’il savait c’était que leur hobbit était triste parfois et que personne ne savait pourquoi. Alors comme pour la plupart des mystères de la vie, Fili allait en découvrir la raison.

Il espérait ne pas le regretter.

* * *

Ils restèrent à Rivendell pendant une semaine.

De mémoire, Bilbo savait qu’ils attendaient la lune pour que Lord Elrond puisse finir de lire la carte. Il savait aussi que le Conseil Blanc allait se rassembler pour questionner Gandalf au sujet de leur compagnie, et Saruman – ce foutu traître – allait tenter de les stopper. Mais ce qu’il ne savait pas c’était ce qui se passait après le conseil. Sans Radagast et la lame de Morgul pour les distraire, il ne pouvait pas penser à un autre moyen de partir sans se faire remarquer. Il pouvait simplement espérer que Gandalf ait assez d’idées pour les retarder assez pour qu’ils puissent s’échapper.

Mais Bilbo n’était pas inquiété par le Conseil Blanc et leurs interventions. Non, ce qui l’inquiétait, c’était Radagast.

Le sorcier n’était pas apparu cette fois et cela l’inquiétait. Il ne savait pas quelles seraient les conséquences sur le futur, mais il connaissait les conséquences pour le présent. Si Gandalf ne confrontait pas le Nécromancien, alors qui allait le stopper ? Et plus important, comment allaient-ils apprendre le futur retour de Sauron ?

C’étaient des pensées troublantes qui pesaient sur lui comme des pierres. Il se remémora tout ce qu’il avait fait depuis le début du voyage, et ne put pas penser à un seul moment où il aurait pu assez changer les choses pour empêcher Radagast d’apparaître. Et même s’il avait mal calculé et qu’il était la raison pour laquelle Radagast avait disparu, cela n’expliquait pas où était le sorcier maintenant.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage, Bilbo souhaita avoir quelqu’un à qui parler de ses problèmes. Il était habitué aux secrets, et il gardait toujours ses pensées et rêves comme Smaug avait gardé son trésor (volé). Devenir le gardien de Frodo lui avait aussi appris qu’il devait être fort et stable pour le gamin. Mais maintenant, pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait envie de parler à quelqu’un de ses pensées et inquiétudes.

 _Tu te plains beaucoup de tout ça_ , se réprimanda-t-il alors qu’il s’asseyait sur un banc sous un saule majestueux. _Tu as décidé de réaliser cette tâche, et maintenant tu dois t’en occuper. Alors arrête de broyer du noir comme Thorin et réfléchis !_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu’il n’était plus seul jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un lui tape sur l’épaule. Quand Bilbo leva les yeux, il se trouva face à face avec Bifur alors que le nain s’asseyait à côté de lui.

« Oh. Bonjour, Maître Bifur, » Salua-t-il sans y penser. « Belle journée, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le nain hocha la tête et dit quelque chose en Khuzdûl que Bilbo ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre. Mais vu l’expression de Bifur, il le prit comme un acquiescement.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » Demanda-t-il, réalisant seulement maintenant qu’il ne pouvait pas voir les autres. Depuis leur arrivée à Rivendell, ses compagnons étaient restés en petits groupes. Même Ori, Fili et Kili restaient avec lui lors de ses balades pour ne pas le laisser seul avec les elfes. C’était à la fois adorable et agaçant.

Bifur haussa les épaules et montra le chemin avant de pointer le hobbit en disant quelque chose en Khuzdûl. Bilbo le traduit comme un « C’est mon tour de te baby-sitter.»

« Vous n’avez pas besoin de me suivre vous savez. Je ne pense pas que les elfes vont s’occuper d’un simple hobbit, » Pointa-t-il.

Bifur ricana et montra une cicatrice sur son bras.

« Oui, je sais qu’ils ne vous ont pas aidé quand Smaug a attaqué. Mais ces elfes sont différents de ceux qui ont fait ça, » Raisonna-t-il.

Sa réponse fut un ricanement et un geste de la main malpoli qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis des années.

Bilbo secoua la tête, avec une exaspération amusée. « Vous les nains êtes si têtus. C’est un miracle que vous puissiez à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Bifur sourit simplement et bomba légèrement le torse.

Le hobbit le regarda sortir une vieille pipe et l’allumer. La première fois, il avait trouvé Bifur être un peu trop avec ses gestes constants et son Khuzdûl. Cela lui avait pris presque la moitié du voyage pour se rendre compte que même si le nain ne parlait que Khuzdûl, il comprenait tout ce qu’on lui disait.

« Est-ce que ça vous arrive d’être frustré, Maître Bifur, quand les autres vous traitent d’idiot parce que vous ne pouvez parler que Khuzdûl ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bifur secoua la tête d’un air calme. Il dit quelque chose en Khuzdûl puis haussa les épaules paresseusement. Il le traduit comme un « Il y a des idiots partout ; qu’est-ce que je peux y faire ? »

« Vous avez raison. On ne peut pas changer les pensées des autres, » Admis Bilbo, se rappelant les membres de sa famille stupides et têtus. « J’aurais aimé m’en souvenir quand j’étais plus jeune. Ça m’aurait sauvé de beaucoup de problèmes. »

Le nain ricana.

« Oui, oui, riez. C’est drôle maintenant mais ça ne l’était pas avant. J’étais un idiot quand j’étais jeune, » Dit-il, repensant à la première fois qu’il avait embarqué pour ce voyage. « Je suppose que je suis toujours un peu stupide, mais j’aime croire que je suis devenu un peu plus sage. »

Bifur hocha la tête en disant quelque chose en Khuzdûl. Il montra la hache dans son front et fit un geste des mains. Quand Bilbo lui lança un regard vide, il soupira et répéta le geste jusqu’à ce que le hobbit réalisa que le nain se rappelait ses propres erreurs, et que la plus grande lui avait coûté une partie de son esprit.

« Ce doit être énervant de ne pas pouvoir me parler correctement, » Réalisa-t-il, se demandant pourquoi il n’y avait pas pensé plus tôt. « Maître Bifur, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m’apprendre le Khuzdûl, mais peut-être pouvez-vous m’enseigner les signes que vous utilisez ? Ainsi nous pourrions avoir une vraie conversation plutôt que de me faire deviner chacune de vos paroles. »

Bifur le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés pendant un moment avant qu’un large sourire ne lui fende le visage. Il commença ensuite à faire de grands gestes avec ses mains et parlant en Khuzdûl sans s’arrêter pour respirer. Bilbo rit et sentit son cœur s’alléger à la joie du nain à cette simple requête. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire à propos de la disparition de Radagast, du Conseil Blanc ou même du Nécromancien. Mais à ce moment précis, il voulait l’oublier et apprécier la simple joie de l’apprentissage afin de pouvoir comprendre un vieil ami d’une nouvelle façon.

« Ok, ok commençons par les bases. Quel est le signe pour ‘bonjour’ ? »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard ils quittèrent Rivendell.

Bilbo ne savait pas quel truc Gandalf avait utilisé cette fois pour distraire le Conseil Blanc, mais il était heureux que le sorcier soit aussi rusé. Ils réussirent à partir dans la nuit comme la première fois ; en se glissant dans les couloirs comme des voleurs et des ombres. Quand ils commencèrent à marcher, Bilbo ne put s’empêcher de se retourner, comme la première fois, pour avoir un dernier aperçu de la magnifique cité qui avait un jour été sa maison.

Mais cette fois, il n’eut pas besoin de la voix de Thorin pour s’en détacher.

 _Vers les montagnes, les goblins et l’anneau maintenant_ , déclara-t-il à lui-même, avant de suivre le reste de ses camarades.  
  



	9. Chapitre 8

Les Montagnes Embrumées.

S’il y avait un endroit de la Terre du Milieu que Bilbo aurait aimé ne jamais revoir, c’était cette chaîne de montagne. Il pouvait la voir même à des kilomètres de distance, et sa vue lui tordait l’estomac.

\- _il ne peut se concentrer que sur le froid. C’est le genre de froid qu’il n’a pas sentit depuis des années. C’est un froid qui brûle lorsqu’il touche sa peau, qui rend chaque respiration douloureuse, et rend toutes ses articulations raides –_

« Il n’y a vraiment pas d’autre chemin que cette montagne ? » Demanda-t-il à Bombur alors qu’ils traînaient derrière la compagnie.

« Eh bien, il est possible de _contourner_ la montagne si l’on veut, » Répondit le cuisiner. « Mais cela prend beaucoup plus de temps. »

« Et nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, » Ajouta Oin de l’autre côté.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. La première fois il n’avait pas pensé à la raison pour laquelle leur voyage était si pressé en dehors de la raison évidente de la porte. Mais maintenant il était curieux de la cause.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour nous d’arriver aux montagnes aussi vite que possible ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute.  
« Parce que d’autres ont entendu les rumeurs comme quoi Smaug pourrait être mort ou parti et cherchent notre trésor. Nous devons nous dépêcher pour pouvoir les devancer, » Répondit Bombur en se frottant le ventre.

« En plus, nous avons attendu des décennies pour réclamer notre maison. Nous n’allons pas attendre plus longtemps, » Ajouta Oin avec une expression décidée pouvant rivaliser avec celle de Dwalin un mauvais jour.

« Ah, ça a du sens. » Il hocha la tête avant qu’une autre question ne se forme dans son esprit. « Mais qui voudrait affronter une rumeur d’un dragon possiblement mort juste pour de l’or ? »

« Quand on parle de cupidité, il n’y a pas de longueurs auxquelles certains n’iraient pas pour satisfaire leurs envies. » Répondit Oin. « Les nains le savent bien. Nous marchons sur une ligne fine entre cupidité et passion. Une que nous devons toujours traiter avec prudence. »

_\- il y a une lueur dans les yeux de Thorin qu’il ne connait pas. Il n’a jamais vu ces yeux bleus s’assombrir à ce point ou se détacher ainsi de la vie. Il suit le regard du roi et le trouve posé sur l’Arkenstone, et il se glace –_

_Je pense que je comprends ce que tu veux dire,_ pensa Bilbo, regardant l’avant de la compagnie où Thorin les dirigeaient.

_Je pense que je comprends très bien._

* * *

Il faisait noir lorsqu’ils atteignirent enfin la montagne.

Ils avaient décidé de se reposer pour la nuit avant de commencer le voyage à travers les montagnes. Le camp était levé et tous accomplissaient leurs tâches et besoins. Sans rien à faire, Bilbo se trouva un coin où se recroqueviller, et regarda les nains travailler.

C’était stupide et sentimental de sa part, mais il appréciait regarder ses camarades plus qu’il n’aimait leur parler. Il aimait regarder Bombur devenir si pris dans sa cuisine qu’il oubliait le reste du monde. Il regardait avec affection Ori écrire dans son livre et étaler de l’encre sur ses joues à chaque fois qu’il poussait une tresse loin de ses yeux. Il aimait mémoriser la mélodie que Dwalin chantonnait en nettoyant ses armes, et le son du rire de Kili lorsqu’il embêtait son frère.

 _Je suis devenu le vieil homme que j’ai juré ne jamais devenir,_ admit-il, ricanant et secouant la tête.

« Quelque chose de drôle, Maître Cambrioleur ? »

Bilbo regarda le nain qui l’avait rejoint et secoua la tête en souriant. « Je me ris de moi-même, Maître Bofur. »

« Souvent c’est la meilleure source d’hilarité, » Acquiesça Bofur, s’asseyant à côté de lui. Dans ses mains il tenait un petit couteau courbe et un morceau de bois.

« Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le couteau et le bois.

Bofur haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être un sifflet. Peut-être un jouet. Peut-être une figurine. Nous verrons. »

« Hmm. » Il regarda le nain alors qu’il travaillait, avant qu’une pensée ne lui vienne à l’esprit.

« Maître Bofur ? Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Seulement si vous m’appelez par mon nom et sans titres, » Répondit l’autre en souriant.  
Il rit. « Très bien. Bofur, pourquoi êtes-vous un fabriquant de jouets alors que votre frère est cuisinier ? Je pensais que la plupart des familles naines avaient la même vocation. »

Bofur claqua de la langue et regarda Bombur de l’autre côté du camp. « C’est assez vrai. Bombur et moi _avons_ commencés comme fabricants de jouets à Erebor. Nous allions récupérer le magasin de notre père, et peut-être même en ouvrir un autre. »

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien… il y avait cette naine. Elle travaillait dans les cuisines du palais et avait l’habitude de passer devant notre magasin tous les jours. » Dit doucement Bofur. « Je me souviens qu’elle gardait ses boucles brunes attachées avec des rubans bleus qui allaient avec ses yeux. Elle aurait pu avoir n’importe quel nain, mais elle avait les yeux sur Bombur. »

« Oh, » Dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Et est-ce qu’il… voulait d’elle en retour ? »

Bofur sourit. « Oh oui. Mon frère ne l’aimait pas, il la vénérait. Elle était sa pierre ses joyaux et son or et tout ce qui est précieux. Ils étaient très heureux ensembles, et je jure n’avoir jamais vu un couple aussi assorti que ces deux-là. »

Bilbo sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Smaug est arrivé, et Erebor est tombé. Elle est tombée avec. Et mon frère n’a plus jamais été le même. » Bofur le regarda enfin, et c’était avec le visage de celui qui avait vu trop de morts pour être changé à nouveau.

« Nous les nains… Chacun a une manière différente de faire son deuil. Certains se jettent dans la bataille. D’autres dans la boisson. Bombur s’est jeté dans la nourriture parce que ça lui fait penser à elle. C’est pour ça qu’il est le cuisinier et moi le fabricant de jouets maintenant, » Finit doucement le nain.

Bilbo ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’avait jamais su que Bombur avait été marié ou pourquoi il aimait à ce point la nourriture. Cela lui fit réaliser qu’il y avait tant de choses qu’il ne savait pas à propos de ses compagnons et de leurs vies d’avant. Et il commençait à comprendre à quel point ils avaient perdu à cause de Smaug.  
« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu’il doit ressentir, » Dit-il doucement. « Avoir connu cette joie pour ensuite la perdre… Comment peut-on continuer ? »

C’était vrai. Il savait ce que c’était de pleurer un amour perdu, mais le sien était à sens unique. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était d’aimer et d’être aimé en retour pour finir par tout perdre.

« Tu apprends à vivre avec, » Conseilla le nain, retournant à son travail. « Ça te changes, et tu ne seras plus jamais le même mais tu ne peux pas le laisser te définir. Parce que si ça arrives alors tu te perds toi-même. »

Les mots étaient sages et compréhensifs et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine.

« Bofur… Qu’avez-vous perdu lors de la chute d’Erebor ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bofur ricana et ne leva pas les yeux. « Je pense que la question serait plutôt qu’est-ce que je n’ai _pas_ perdu, Maître Baggins. »

Bilbo ne posa plus de questions de la soirée.

* * *

Le matin suivant ils commencèrent à grimper.

C’était une affaire lente et dure. Le Haut Chemin, peu importe son utilisation, n’était pas la route la plus facile à parcourir. C’était une escalade rocheuse et raide de la montagne qui prenait plus de temps que dans ses souvenirs. Tous étaient sur leurs gardes à cause des orcs et gobelins et Bilbo était tenté de leur dire de ne pas s’inquiéter puisque la plus grande menace viendrait pendant leur sommeil.

Puis, alors que la nuit tombait, les Géants de Pierre commencèrent leur combat.

Il avait oublié, après des années, à quel point l’escalade était terrifiante avec ces créatures se battant au-dessus d’eux. La pluie et l’orage ne noyaient pas le bruit de leurs peaux de pierre se heurtant, et peu importe à quel point il se collait à la montagne, il ne pouvait pas échapper aux pluies de pierres.

« Nous devons nous abriter ! » Cria Balin depuis quelque part au milieu du groupe.

« Oui ! » Répondit Thorin. « Restez ensembles jusque-là ! » 

Bilbo leva les yeux et réalisa que le combat entre les géants devenait encore plus ardent. Il se colla rapidement contre la montagne jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait un espace pour qu’ils puissent marcher, et il fit signe aux nains qui marchaient derrière lui.

« Passez devant moi ! » Cria-t-il par-dessus le temps et les géants.

« Pourquoi ? » Cria Fili en retour alors qu’il poussait son frère en avant. Kili dépassa le Hobbit sans questionner avec Ori derrière-lui.

« J’ai de meilleures prises avec mes pieds nus et peut marcher plus vite ! » Expliqua-t-il. « Vous autres ne le pouvez pas avec vos bottes ! Alors dépêchez-vous et restez ensembles et je vous suivrais ! »

Ce n’était qu’en partie vrai. Il avait une meilleure prise avec ses pieds et il voulait que le groupe reste ensemble, mais c’était pour éviter les évènements de la première fois. Même s’ils s’en étaient sortis, il ne voulait pas risquer de les voir coincés entre les Géants de Pierre à nouveau.

Fili eut l’air septique mais ne put pas répliquer puisque Dwalin, qui était derrière-lui, le poussait. « Fait ce qu’il dit ! Continue à marcher ! »

Fili soupira et suivi Ori sans se plaindre. Dwalin passa à son tour avec un hochement de tête sérieux vers Bilbo qu’il traduit comme un ‘merci d’avoir protégé les princes’.

Il acquiesça en retour et se colla encore plus contre la paroi pour que le nain puisse passer. Après lui passèrent Bofur et Nori ; tout deux recroquevillés sous leurs capes en une tentative futile de se protéger de la pluie. Une fois derrière eux il soupira de soulagement, et recommença à suivre le groupe.  
Ils avancèrent à travers la pluie et le combat. Bilbo regardait constamment les géants au-dessus d’eux ; les regardant et mesurant tout leurs mouvements dans l’espoir de pouvoir deviner quand ils allaient avoir besoin de sauter vers un terrain plus sûr. Mais c’était difficile avec la pluie et les ténèbres.

 _C’est encore un peu plus loin_ , pensa-t-il, _et celui sur lequel nous marchons devrait bouger et-_

Puis la pierre devant eux commença à bouger.

Il tomba en arrière avant de se rattraper avec les mains. Quand Bilbo leva les yeux, il vit que le géant était sortit de la montagne et bougeait. La majorité du groupe était coincée sur la jambe du géant, mais son attention n’était pas portée sur eux. Elle était sur Fili, Dwalin, Bofur et Nori qui étaient toujours devant lui, et pas sur le géant comme ils aurait dû.

« Sautez sur le géant ! » Cria-t-il mais sa voix se perdit dans le vent et la foudre.

Bilbo commença à se rapprocher, espérant toujours avoir le bon timing pour peut-être aller de l’autre côté avant que le géant ne s’écroule. Mais avant d’avoir fait deux pas, le sol sous lui commença à se désintégrer, et par instinct il sauta en arrière juste à temps alors que –

\- il vit les yeux bleus écarquillés de Fili une dernière fois –

\- la corniche sous eux s’effondra et les nains debout dessus tombèrent dans les ténèbres.


	10. Chapitre 9

Kili n’était pas stupide.  
Il savait qu’entre lui et Fili, son frère aîné était le cerveau. Il était celui toujours plongé dans les livres quand ils étaient plus jeunes ; celui qui parlait toujours stratégie et histoire et politique avec Thorin. Pendant longtemps, cela avait perturbé Kili, que son oncle ne parle pas de ce genre de choses avec lui. Mais, tout comme son apparence étrange, il avait fini par l’accepter. Il avait aussi finalement réalisé que, si Thorin ne lui parlait jamais des traditions de la cour, il lui racontait des histoires sur sa jeunesse et les différents travails qu’il avait fait et les pays qu’il avait visité, et Kili était heureux.

Mais il n’était pas stupide. Fili était plus intelligent que lui, oui, et même s’il était tête en l’air, Kili ne pensait pas être stupide.

C’est juste qu’il n’aimait pas penser.

Honnêtement, pour lui penser était idiot et une perte de temps. Il avait grandi avec les questions de Fili sur tout ce qui était autour d’eux, allant de comment on fait les bébés à pourquoi une fleur sent bon. Son frère n’était jamais content avec les choses comme elles sont. Il avait toujours besoin de tout savoir.

Kili ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que c’était vraiment important de savoir pourquoi une fleur sent bon ? Est-ce que ce n’était pas assez qu’elles sentent bon ? Leur existence n’était-elle pas assez ? Honnêtement, il ne se souciait pas de questions ou réponses parce qu’il était trop occupé à apprécier l’odeur de la fleur.

Parfois il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que son frère, dans son besoin constant de tout comprendre, ratait le point principal.  
C’était la même chose avec Bilbo.

Kili savait – parce qu’il n’était _pas_ stupide, _merci_ – que la majorité de la compagnie trouvait le hobbit un peu étrange. Il était un peu trop amical, un peu trop brave, un peu trop prêt à aider. Ce n’était pas un comportement normal, et cela les rendaient méfiants.

Mais Kili s’en fichait. Il appréciait Monsieur Baggins avec ses sourires et ses commentaires. Il était prêt à lui donner une chance même si son oncle ne le voulait pas. Il était prêt à ignorer la méfiance, et à simplement apprécier le temps passé avec le hobbit et le reste de leurs camarades.

Parce que Kili n’était pas stupide et savait que parfois, seulement parfois, il fallait croire son cœur plutôt que son esprit.

* * *

Bilbo n’arrivait pas à respirer.

Il ne pouvait littéralement pas calmer sa respiration. Il commença à se sentir mal et dut s’adosser à la montagne pour ne pas s’effondrer.

Dans la distance, sous la pluie et la foudre et la pierre fracassée, il pouvait entendre un cri. C’était perçant et aigu et cela lui prit plus longtemps que la normale pour réaliser qu’il s’agissait de Kili. Se forçant à lever les yeux du trou où les nains avaient disparus – _Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, oh non, nonnonnon_ **non –** il vit que le reste de la compagnie était en sécurité de l’autre côté, l’air horrifiés.

Ses yeux aperçurent Dori tenant désespérément Ori contre lui ; protégeant les yeux de son frère et secouant la tête, dans le déni. Derrière eux il pouvait voir distinguer les silhouettes de Bombur et Bifur ; le cuisinier retenant son cousin alors que l’autre essayait d’atteindre le bord. Enfin il vit Kili qui criait pour son frère et retenu par Gloin et Thorin. Quand le roi croisa son regard, Bilbo se détourna ; incapable de faire face à ce qu’il voyait dans ces yeux bleus.

- _Les yeux de Thorin étaient de pierre ; d’un noir si dur et rigide pendant qu’il l’insultait et l’exilait d’Erebor et détruisait leur amitié. L’accusation brûlante le blessant presque autant que ses mots –_

_C’est ma faute_ , pensa-t-il, ayant envie de vomir. _C’est de ma faute. Oh, qu’ai-je fait ? Qu’ai-je_ **fait** _?!_

S’il en avait eu la chance, il serait tombé à genoux et aurait pleuré. Mais les Géants de Pierre n’allaient pas arrêter leur combat pour un petit hobbit. La pierre sur laquelle il se trouvait – _celle sur laquelle les autres auraient dû être_ , lui rappela son esprit – commença à bouger, et il se retrouva agrippé désespérément à la surface glissante. C’était plus dur de s’accrocher sans camarades pour l’aider, mais Bilbo était déterminé à ne pas mourir ici. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la pierre et se prépara comme il le put, et se laissa pendre. Il regarda la distance entre lui et les autres et quand il pensa la distance correcte, il sauta jusqu’à l’autre côté.  
Il ne l’atteignit pas.  
Les doigts de Bilbo effleurèrent la pierre – lisse à cause de la pluie constante et du voyage – et avant de pouvoir le réaliser il tombait et tombait et puis –

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Bilbo se réveilla dans la douleur et sous le regard d’un nain.

« Maître Baggins, vous êtes réveillé ? » Demanda Dwalin – ensanglanté et sale mais _vivant_ – quand il ouvrit ses yeux.

Il fixa le nain pendant un moment alors qu’il revenait doucement à lui. Sa tête et son bras gauche lui faisaient mal, et il pouvait à peine voir dans les ténèbres autour de lui. Mais rien de tout cela n’était important parce que Dwalin était _vivant_.

« Vous n’êtes pas mort, » Murmura-t-il alors qu’un poids sur son cœur disparaissait.

Dwalin eut l’air offensé. « Bien sûr que non. Vous ne pensiez pas qu’une petite chute d’une montagne allait me tuer ? Je suis un _nain_. »

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr, je n’aurais pas dû m’imaginer le pire, » Admit-il, s’asseyant doucement et regardant les alentours. Il ne pouvait rien voir clairement, mais il pouvait voir qu’ils étaient dans une sorte de cave. Il réalisa aussi qu’ils étaient seuls.

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda Bilbo, regardant à nouveau le nain.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis tombé plus loin que les autres. Ils sont sûrement sur une corniche plus haut. »

Bilbo regarda au-dessus d’eux et put à peine distinguer la large fissure dans laquelle ils avaient dû tomber. « Est-ce qu’on peut grimper pour les trouver ? »

« Si j’étais seul ? Oui. Mais avec vous » Le guerrier ricana et secoua la tête. « Impossible. »

« Alors laissez-moi ici et partez chercher les autres, » Suggéra-t-il.

Dwalin fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vais pas laisser un hobbit blessé seul dans une cave sur le côté d’une montagne. Vous allez sûrement vous faire manger ou tomber à force de trébucher dans le noir. »

« Je peux me protéger, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour bouger alors que je suis blessé, » Répondit-il, se sentant un peu offensé. Il n’était pas un enfant et pouvait prendre soin de lui. « Il est plus important de retrouver les autres et de s’assurer qu’ils vont bien. »

Dwalin fronça encore plus les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Nous mettre avant vous. Nous ne sommes ni membres d’une même famille ni amis et pourtant vous agissez comme si vous seriez prêt à mourir pour nous. Pourquoi ? » Demanda le nain, toujours l’air renfrogné.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait penser à une douzaine de fausses raisons, mais il savait qu’aucune d’entre elles n’allaient satisfaire Dwalin. Le guerrier voulait la vérité, et c’était celle qu’il ne pouvait pas donner.

« Parce que… je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face si je ne faisais pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à réclamer votre chez-vous, » Répondit-il doucement.

« Vous vous souciez à ce point de notre quête ? Vous n’êtes même pas un nain, » Pointa Dwalin avec un sourcil levé. « Pourquoi devriez-vous vous soucier de notre maison ? »

« La compassion et la compréhension ne sont pas limitées aux races, » Pointa-t-il. « Je n’ai pas besoin d’être un nain pour comprendre ce que c’est de vouloir rentrer. »

Dwalin le fixa pendant un long moment avant de secouer doucement la tête. « Vous êtes une personne rare, Monsieur Baggins. Si seulement… eh bien, cela n’a pas d’importance. En fait, cela me conforte dans l’idée que je dois rester avec vous. Vous êtes trop doux pour réussir à survivre ici seul. »

Bilbo avait envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs. Le fait que sa tête lui fasse déjà mal était la seule chose qui l’en empêchait. « C’est ridicule. Je ne suis pas en danger ici mais on ne peut peut-être pas dire la même chose pour les autres - »

« Les autres sont entraînés et ont de l’expérience, » Interrompit Dwalin en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ils sont sûrement ensembles, ou trouveront un moyen de se retrouver facilement. Maintenant arrêtez de discuter et laissez-moi penser à un moyen de sortir d’ici _ensembles_. »

Le hobbit soupira et s’appuya contre les pierres froides derrière lui. « Bien, mais attention à ne pas vous blesser. »

Dwalin l’ignora.

Sans rien d’autre à faire, Bilbo ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur la douleur pour ne pas penser. Mais c’était dur. Il ne pouvait pas effacer l’image des yeux de Fili, ou le son des cris de Kili. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu’il avait causé… que certain de ses camarades étaient probablement…

« C’est de ma faute, » Dit-il à voix haute comme si cela allait l’aider à se sentir mieux.

Ça n’aidait pas.

Devant lui il entendit Dwalin ricaner. « Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous n’auriez pas pu savoir que le géant allait bouger. Ne perdez pas votre temps à vous morfondre. »

_Mais je le savais_ , répondit-il dans sa tête. _Je savais_ exactement _ce qui allait se passer et j’ai_ quand même _raté. Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Comment est-ce que je vais faire face aux autres en sachant que j’ai… que j’ai peut-être tué leurs frères et amis ?_

A sa grande frustration, Bilbo pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il essaya de les essuyer avant que son compagnon ne le remarque, mais il était trop tard.

« Hey, ne commencez pas à chialer ! » Ordonna le nain en le pointant du doigt. « On n’a pas le temps pour les larmes là. On doit trouver un moyen de sortir et retrouver les autres. Alors arrêtez de vous morfondre et reprenez-vous ! »

Bilbo acquiesça ; ignorant ses émotions et tentant de se vider la tête. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suis désolé, je suis juste frustré par ma propre stupidité. »

« Toujours pas une raison pour pleurer, » Grommela le guerrier.

« Je sais. C’est juste… je pensais à devoir faire face aux autres, et leur dire que leur frère ou ami ne reviendra pas. Je ne pense pas en être capable, » Admit-il doucement.

Dwalin ne répondit rien.

« Je pense que le pire serait le dire à Kili, » Continua-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait à parler mais ne voulant pas arrêter. « Les autres, ils ont l’air habitués aux pertes ou on quelqu’un d’autre. Mais Kili… je l’ai entendu crier avant de tomber. Il… C’était comme si son monde s’écroulait. Et je ne pouvais même pas faire face à Thorin quand il… quand il m’a regardé. »

Il n’avait jamais compris la relation entre les deux frères, mais il admirait la force d’un lien pareil. C’était le genre de lien qui se créait en vivant une vie où la moitié du monde consistait en l’autre personne. Il n’avait vu qu’une seule relation semblable dans sa vie et c’était entre Pippin et Merry.

Tuer Fili c’était tuer Kili.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Kili ferait s’il perdait son frère, » Admit doucement Dwalin. « Pendant toute sa vie, il a toujours eu Fili à ses côtés. Je pense qu’il ne saurait pas comment vivre sans lui. »

Bilbo trouvait l’idée à la fois belle et triste. « Que… Que va faire Thorin à ton avis ? S’il perdait Fili. »

Le nain soupira et se frotta les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. Thorin est taillé dans une pierre différente de celle de ses neveux. Il tient énormément aux fils de sa sœur - »

« Il les aimes comme ses propres fils, » Corrigea-t-il parce qu’il avait ressentit un amour semblable envers Frodo et le reconnaissait facilement. « Ses sourires ne sont que pour Fili et son rire pour Kili. »

Pour une fois, Dwalin eut l’air surpris. « Tu as remarqué ? »

Il ricana. « Bien sûr. Comment le manquer ? Votre roi à l’air d’avaler des citrons la majorité du temps. Il est facile de remarquer quand il rit ou sourit. »

« Thorin à ses raisons d’être sérieux. Il a beaucoup de responsabilités pendant cette quête, » Gronda le guerrier.

Bilbo se sentit coupable. « Vous avez raison. Mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas insulter votre roi, mais essayez de comprendre ma position. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n’ai reçu que de la méfiance et du dédain de sa part. Il est dur pour moi de le respecter quand il ne me respecte pas en retour. »

Le nain haussa les épaules. « C’est Thorin. Il a toujours été méfiant envers les étrangers. Donnez-lui une raison de vous faire confiance et il le fera bientôt. »

Autrefois, dans une autre vie, cela aurait été vrai. Mais Bilbo se souvenait du regard de Fili et des cris de Kili, et il n’était plus sûr que ce soit possible.

* * *

Bilbo ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent assis pour se reposer avant que Dwalin ne décide enfin qu’il était temps de s’échapper de leur caverne.

« Nous allons devoir nous enfoncer dans la montagne pour pouvoir sortir, » Ordonna le nain, pointant les ténèbres à côté d’eux.

Bilbo fixa les ténèbres devant lui mais ne put rien distinguer qui indiquait une sortie dans cette direction. « Tu es sûr ? Comment peux-tu savoir si ça ne mène pas à un cul-de-sac ?»

« Encore une fois, cambrioleur, je suis un _nain_. Je sais me diriger dans la pierre, » Lui rappela le guerrier, levant les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, viens. Je vais passer devant et tu me suis, compris ? »

Il agita la main. « Oui, oui, je te suis. »

Dwalin grogna et se leva. La caverne était assez haute pour qu’il puisse être debout, mais assez étroite pour forcer le Hobbit à se coller contre la pierre pour ne pas se faire écraser.

« Tu es sûr qu’on ne peut pas grimper ? » Se demanda-t-il alors que le nain s’enfonçait dans le noir.

« Arrête de gémir et suis-moi, » Répondit Dwalin, ignorant sa question.

Le hobbit leva les yeux au ciel mais se rapprocha rapidement du nain. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir dans les ténèbres et ne voulait pas perdre son compagnon. « Je vais tenir ta cape pour qu’on ne soit pas séparés, » Informa-t-il le nain, attrapant le tissu vert.

« Bien. Au moins tu ne te perdras pas, » Admit le guerrier alors qu’il les guidait dans la montagne.

Bilbo ne sait pas combien de temps ils marchèrent dans le noir. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, et il agrippa la cape de son camarade si fort qu’il finit par avoir mal à la main. Il était incertain face à cette errance dans l’inconnu, et il n’aimait pas n’avoir aucun contrôle sur leur destination. Son seul réconfort était de savoir que Dwalin avait l’air de savoir où il allait, et n’avait pas l’air perturbé par le manque de lumière.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait une éternité et demie, ils atteignirent la fin.

« Tu vois, je t’avais dit que j’allais trouver le chemin, » Fanfaronna Dwalin, lui lançant un sourire en coin par-dessus son épaule.

Bilbo hocha la tête ; ne prêtant qu’à moitié attention au nain. Le reste était concentré sur la grande caverne inondée dans laquelle ils étaient entrés. Une caverne très _familière_.

_Cet endroit… Est-ce que c’est… ?_

Il s’avança dans la caverne ; ses yeux cherchant l’île familière au milieu du lac souterrain. Derrière lui Dwalin continuait à parler.

« Je pense que je peux trouver un chemin jusqu’à la surface d’ici. Reste à côté et je vais - »

Il y eut un craquement et un bruit sourd, et quand Bilbo se tourna il vit son compagnon écroulé sur le sol avec du sang sur l’arrière de la tête.

« Dwalin ! » Cria-t-il, allant à ses côtés et s’assurant que le guerrier était vivant. Du coin de l’œil il vit une large pierre ensanglantée et s’accroupit pour l’inspecter. Ce faisant, il vit une silhouette blanche du coin de l’œil et se tourna rapidement pour faire face à l’attaquant.

« Gollum ! » Cria-t-il, une main attrapant Sting en se relevant. « Sors, espèce de salaud ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence complet pendant lequel il se demanda s’il imaginait des choses. Puis un bruit de pierres le fit se retourner, et il fit face à la créature Gollum pour la première fois en quatre-vingt ans.  
« Il nous appelle, précieux, » Dit la créature – et ce serait toujours une créature à ses yeux, malgré les histoires de Frodo lui disant qu’il était un hobbit autrefois – en le fixant de ses yeux horriblement familiers.

_\- son souvenir le plus marquant de Gollum est toujours ses yeux. Ces yeux larges qui sont de la couleur du lac gelé pendant l’hiver. Ils reflètent un monde de folie qui ne pourrait jamais être guéri ou compris. Ces yeux le hantent le plus car il sait que cela aurait pu être lui s’il avait gardé l’anneau –_

« Je te connais, » Acquiesça-t-il, pointant Sting sur la petite et osseuse silhouette.

« Comment nous connaît-il ? » Demanda Gollum, n’ayant pas l’air d’avoir peur de l’épée. Il commença à lui tourner doucement autour, et Bilbo bougea pour se tenir entre le porteur de l’anneau et le nain inconscient.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses à ton propos, » Admit-il, regardant prudemment la créature.

Gollum s’arrêta, pencha la tête sur le côté et le fixa. « Et qu’est-ce que ça sait précieux ? Quel secret est-ce que ça sait ? »

Bilbo pensa un instant avant que la réponse ne lui vienne. « Je sais que tu as quelque chose d’important. Quelque chose dont j’ai besoin. Quelque chose dans ta poche. »

La réaction fut instantanée.

Il eut à peine le temps de lever sa lame pour repousser la créature alors qu’elle se jetait sur lui avec une force et une vitesse inattendues. Il pouvait à peine combattre les longs doigts osseux qui essayaient de s’enrouler autour de sa gorge.

« Voleur ! Voleur ! Ça ne te prendra pas loin de nous, précieux ! » Cria Gollum, les yeux sombres.

« Tu ne connais pas les conséquences de la possession de cet anneau, » Grogna-t-il en retour, plantant les pieds dans le sol et utilisant toute sa force pour repousser la créature.

Gollum ne fit pas attention à ses mots et l’attaqua à nouveau. Il esquiva et se tourna puis frappa la tête de Gollum du plat de la lame avec le plus de force possible. Gollum s’effondra sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Bilbo regarda la créature pendant un moment, sa respiration lourde et son cœur battant la chamade. Une fois sûr qu’il était inconscient (ou mort ; les deux lui allaient) il alla au côté de Dwalin. Le nain avait une bosse impressionnante se formant à l’arrière de la tête et la peau avait été ouverte par la pierre, mais il était entier et vivant. Quand il le réalisa, il sentit une vague de soulagement s’emparer de lui.

_Je n’ai pas encore perdu celui-ci,_ pensa-t-il, sortant son mouchoir (qu’il avait amené, _cette fois_ ) et commença à nettoyer le sang. _Je peux seulement espérer pouvoir dire la même chose des autres._

Quand le Hobbit eut terminé de prendre soin de son compagnon inconscient, il regarda leur attaquant en se demandant quoi faire. Une partie de lui, une très grande partie, voulait tuer la créature ici et maintenant. Bilbo n’oublierait jamais la vue de la main mutilée de Frodo, ou l’aventure cauchemardesque vécue à cause de Gollum. Tuer la maudite bête était le seul moyen d’être sûr de protéger son neveu. Mais une autre partie de lui, la partie sensible et calme et décidemment Baggins, n’était pas d’accord parce qu’au final, c’était _Gollum_ qui avait détruit l’anneau.

_Si ma quête échoue alors cela pourrait être à Frodo et Gollum de le faire à nouveau,_ admit-il. Il ne voulait rien de plus que sauver Frodo de son destin, mais le destin avait l’air d’avoir son propre esprit. Alors, avec grand regret, Bilbo épargna la vie de Gollum pour la première (seconde) fois.

Avec rien de plus pressant pour le distraire, Bilbo se tourna vers la chose qu’il essayait d’ignorer : l’anneau unique. Doucement, il retourna Gollum et attrapa la petite poche cachée sous les lambeaux de tissu. Gardant un œil sur la créature toujours inconsciente, il ouvrit la poche et attrapa l’anneau en frissonnant.

_\- l’anneau est toujours un murmure tranquille à l’arrière de son esprit. Ce n’est jamais fort ou demandant mais c’est toujours_ là. _Il lui murmure des promesses. Des promesses de désirs auxquels il n’ose pas penser. Il le nargue avec pouvoir et richesse et la capacité de ramener ce qu’il veut le plus. Il l’ignore et l’ignore jusqu’au jour où il ne peut plus l’ignorer –_

Bilbo frissonna à nouveau et s’assit avec l’anneau serré dans sa main. Il ne voulait pas le regarder ou se souvenir des jours sous son influence. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la sensation qu’il avait en le mettant, ou le pouvoir qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il croyait le contrôler. Ce qu’il voulait le plus c’était le jeter dans l’eau et ne plus jamais le revoir.

Mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il leva la main et observa la simple bande d’or. « Alors… nous nous rencontrons à nouveau. »

Et l’anneau – _chose magnifique, misérable, maudite, ça a pris la lumière des yeux de Frodo –_ commença à murmurer.

_Bilbo Baggins…_


	11. Chapitre 10

Quand Dwalin se réveilla enfin, la première chose qu’il fit fut attraper son marteau.

Immédiatement, Bilbo se recula alors que le nain le faisait tourner autour de lui sans se restreindre. Dwalin se mit sur un genou alors qu’une autre main cherchait une de ses haches tandis que le marteau était levé au-dessus de sa tête. Ce ne fut qu’une fois debout et les yeux clairs et ouverts que Dwalin réalisa qu’il n’était plus attaqué.

« Cambrioleur, » Salua-t-il alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur le hobbit. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Tu as été assommé par une pierre, » Répondit Bilbo, décidant de mentir pour sauver Gollum. C’était une décision difficile. Mais il savait que s’il disait la vérité, Dwalin allait le tuer. Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça…

« J’ai été assommé… par un morceau de roche. » Répéta lentement Dwalin en le fixant.

Il hocha la tête et leva son mouchoir en preuve. « Yup. En plein sur la tête, assommé. »

Dwalin le fixa. ‘Fixer’ était la manière polie de le dire.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda-t-il pour briser la gêne entre eux.

« Je vais bien. Il faudra plus qu’un _caillou_ pour m’avoir, » Dit le nain avant de ranger ses armes.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire. « Peut-être pas pour de bon, mais tu as bien été assommé pendant un moment. »

Dwalin le fixa à nouveau.

« Tu penses pouvoir trouver la sortie d’ici ? » Continua-t-il en ignorant son regard. Le nain n’était rien à côté d’un Gandalf en colère.

« … Oui. Je peux nous guider vers la sortie. Je pense que ce sera plus simple d’ici, » Admit le guerrier en se grattant la tête à l’endroit où le peu de sang qu’il avait manqué avait séché.

Bilbo eut l’air vaguement dégouté. Il avait l’impression que le sang allait rester sous les ongles du nain pendant quelques jours.

« On devrait y aller alors, » Pointa-t-il, essayant d’ignorer son dégoût. Les habitudes d’hygiène des nains n’était pas son problème. « Je n’aime pas rester ici. Cet endroit me met mal à l’aise. »

Dwalin grogna et rangea toutes ses armes à part son marteau. « Je suis d’accord. Bougeons avant qu’une autre ‘pierre’ ne me tombe dessus. »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de rire. Personne ne lui avait dit que les nains étaient si perspicaces. Un autre fait qui s’ajoutait à sa liste de plus en plus grande.

« De quel côté allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il se mettant prudemment entre Dwalin et la pierre derrière laquelle Gollum était caché. Il avait attaché l’attaquant avec la corde trouvée sur Dwalin ; mais il ne savait combien de temps elle allait tenir, ou si la petite peste s’était réveillée et allait causer plus de problèmes. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était sortir d’ici avec Dwalin le plus vite possible.

Le guerrier se redressa et regarda le plafond. Il renifla quelques fois puis tapa le sol du bout de ses bottes avant de hocher la tête.

« A l’est maintenant, » Déclara-t-il, posant son marteau sur son épaule et se dirigeant vers leur destination.  
Bilbo suivit le nain sans se plaindre. « Comment les nains peuvent-ils comprendre les montagnes aussi bien ? »

« Nous sommes nés de la pierre, cambrioleur, et c’est dans la pierre que nous passons nos vies. Nous apprenons à écouter sa voix avant d’utiliser les nôtres. Apprendre à naviguer dans une montagne est aussi facile pour nous que ça l’est pour les coureurs dans une forêt. » Répondit Dwalin.

Il ne le savait pas. « Est-ce que c’est dur alors ? Vivre au-dessus de sol, loin de la pierre ? »

« Oui, » Répondit Dwalin, ne s’arrêtant pas. « C’est difficile mais pas impossible. Nous préférons ne pas avoir à le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça vous fait mal ? Est-ce que ça vous manque ? »

Dwalin s’arrêta enfin et Bilbo lui rentra presque dedans. Il se recula de quelques pas et regarda le nain qui le foudroyait du regard.

« Vivre loin d’Erebor est comme vivre sans un bras ou une jambe, » Expliqua doucement le nain, le fixant avec des yeux qui aurait pu être en pierre. « C’est affreux au début mais on s’y habitue parce qu’il n’y a pas d’autres choix. La plupart du temps ça va ; d’autres jours on brûle avec les souvenirs d’avant. C’est une douleur fantôme qui ne part jamais parce qu’on s’en souviens tous les jours. Est-ce que votre curiosité est satisfaite, cambrioleur ? »

Il hocha la tête, se sentant comme un idiot insensible. « Oui. »

« Bien. Maintenant arrêtez de japper. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir, » Grogna Dwalin, se tournant pour continuer. Bilbo le suivit rapidement et ils continuèrent leur marche dans la montagne en silence.

* * *

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la montagne, Bilbo réalisa que c’était le début de l’après-midi.

 _Nous étions là-dedans toute la nuit et le jour suivant,_ médita-t-il, grimpant prudemment sur une large pierre. _Dans mes souvenirs, le soleil se couchait lorsque nous avons rencontré Azog. Ce qui veut dire que les autres doivent approcher de la sortie s’ils ont été capturés par les gobelins. Mais s’ils n’ont pas été capturés où sont-ils maintenant ?_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bilbo ne savait pas quoi faire. Leur groupe avait été séparé, il ne savait pas où étaient les autres, et il y avait la possibilité que certains d’entre eux soient morts. Il était coincé.

 _Trouve les. Cherche-les. Chasse-les,_ murmura l’anneau à l’arrière de son esprit.

Il repoussa fermement les murmures. _Pas maintenant ! Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça !_

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à Dwalin, se tournant vers le nain pour ignorer l’anneau.

Dwalin renifla et regarda la zone avant de hausser les épaules. « Les autres ne sont pas encore passés ici. Nous allons attendre et voir si quelqu’un arrive. »

« Et s’ils n’arrivent pas ? »

« Alors nous retournons sur nos pas pour les chercher, » Répondit le guerrier, allant vers un arbre et se posant confortablement.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas grogner. « Je déteste attendre. Ça ne devient jamais plus simple, peu importe l’âge. »

Dwalin ricana et ne cacha pas un petit sourire. « Je ne connais personne qui _aime_ attendre. »

« Je ne sais pas comment font les elfes pour vivre pendant des siècles. Je pense que les souvenirs seuls me rendraient fou, » Admit-il parce que c’était quelque chose qui l’avait secrètement horrifié pendant longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Lord Elrond ou même Lady Galadriel faisaient pour supporter des souvenirs longs de plusieurs vies. Le poids de centaines d’années seul l’aurait écrasé.

Dwalin haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. « Qui s’en préoccupe ? Reposez-vous. Vous en aurez peut-être besoin. »

Bilbo espérait vraiment qu’il avait tort.

* * *

Il ne pensait pas être capable de s’endormir avec ses inquiétudes, mais son corps le surprit. Ou alors il était juste fatigué. Dans tous les cas, un moment Bilbo jurait être en train de penser à d’autres entrées possibles dans la montagne, et le suivant il se retrouvait réveillé par des secousses.

« Que… » Commença-t-il, regardant la zone et cherchant la source du bruit. Il réalisa que le soleil se couchait à l’horizon et que l’air se rafraichissait. Enfin il remarqua Dwalin debout et souriant sans retenue.

Il réalisa pourquoi quand Balin arriva en courant dans la clairière.

« Dwalin ! » Cria-t-il, se précipitant sur son frère. Dwalin l’attrapa sans hésitation et les deux s’attrapèrent en un câlin qui avait l’air plutôt douloureux avec toutes ces armures. Bilbo les regarda depuis le côté alors qu’ils se parlaient doucement en Khuzdûl. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre un mot de ce qu’il disait, mais leur signification était plutôt claire.

_Si Balin est là alors peut-être…_

Il se tourna pour regarda d’où Balin venait, et vit le reste des ses compagnons arriver à un rythme plus lent. Il regarda chaque visage avec espoir mais aucun de ses compagnons disparus n’étaient là.

 _Ils ne les ont pas trouvés,_ réalisa-t-il, et son estomac se noua.

Thorin les mena dans la clairière, et Bilbo fit attention à ne pas croiser le regard du nain. A la place, il observa chaque nain et vit qu’ils étaient sales et couverts de bleus, mais qu’ils n’étaient pas blessés. Physiquement en tout cas. C’était une inquiétude en moins.

« Dwalin, » Salua Thorin en se rapprochant, « Il est bon de voir que l’un d’entre vous est vivant. »

Bilbo eut le sentiment qu’il n’était pas inclut dans cette déclaration.

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé les autres ? » Demanda Kili à côté de son oncle. Ses yeux semblaient larges dans son visage pâle et couvert de bleus.

Dwalin secoua la tête solennellement alors que son frère le lâchait. « Je suis désolé, gamin. Nous n’avons croisé personne. »

« Pas même leurs corps ? » Demanda doucement Dori.

« Pas de corps. Nous avons atterri plus loin qu’eux, » Répondit Bilbo.

« Alors ils pourraient être encore envie ? » Demanda Ori, son visage s’éclaircissant.

Bilbo regarda les autres nains et sut qu’ils pensaient la même chose. Il y avait une chance que leurs camarades soient en vie, oui, mais une chance très, très mince.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, Thorin ? » Demanda Gloin en soignant un bleu large et jaune sur son front.

Le roi ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant d’expirer doucement. « Nous allons passer la nuit ici pour voir s’ils arrivent. S’ils ne sont pas là au matin… »

Thorin ne finit pas sa phrase mais le message était assez clair. Ils allaient continuer avec ou sans leurs compagnons.

Ce fut Oin qui lui répondit. « Nous sommes tombés sur des gobelins en chemin. De vicieux petits enfoirés, mais nous les avons découpés comme du beurre. On a même réussi à tuer leur roi en chemin. »

Bilbo acquiesça et essaya d’avoir l’air surpris et impressionné. « Impressionnant. Mais pourquoi vous avoir capturés ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement vous tuer ? »

« Une bonne question, Maître Baggins, » Dit Gandalf, parlant pour la première fois. Le sorcier semblait pensif alors qu’il fixait la direction dont ils venaient.

« Maître Oakenshield, » Appela-t-il lentement, et tous se tournèrent vers le sorcier. « Est-ce que vous vous souvenez des paroles du Grand Gobelin ? »

Thorin cligna des yeux avant de les écarquiller et de jurer en Khuzdûl. Balin et Oin avaient aussi compris vu leur expression, mais les autres avaient l’air perdus et confus.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ce gros gobelin a dit ? » Demanda Kili en tirant sur le manteau de Thorin.

« Que quelqu’un paierait pour sa tête, » Répondit Gandalf. « Je devine que ce quelqu’un sont les orcs, et que les gobelins les ont informés de notre emplacement. Si c’est vrai, alors ils se dirigent probablement vers nous. »

Cela prit un moment pour que la réalisation ne se fasse, mais une fois fait, ce fut un pandémonium. Bilbo regarda les nains se disputer avec beaucoup de gestes et d’insultes. Il ne pouvait pas tout suivre, mais il compris que le centre des disputes était s’il fallait ou non attendre pour leurs compagnons perdus, ou bouger avant que les orcs n’arrivent. C’était un bordel de mots et d’émotions, mais c’était le résultat qu’il espérait.

Bilbo ne savait pas si Fili, Bofur ou Nori étaient vivant ou morts, et il ne savait pas si Azog venait pour eux ou non. Mais ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser ses camarades restants se faire prendre par ce qui arrivait.

 _C’est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous avertir à propos d’Azog,_ pensa-t-il misérablement. _Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Pas quand je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant._

Il ne sut pas combien de temps les disputes continuèrent, mais Thorin finit par les faire taire.

« Nous allons camper pour la nuit ! » Cria-t-il, noyant les autres voix. « Nous allons installer des gardes et des pièges, et faire des préparations en cas d’attaque. Si nous sommes attaqués alors nous serons prêts. Si ce n’est pas le cas, nous aurons au moins donné une chance à nos camarades de nous rejoindre. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce propos ! »

Il n’y eut plus de dispute après ça. Les nains rassemblés et le sorcier acquiescèrent et suivirent les ordres donnés. Bilbo les regarda tous avant de décider qu’il serait plus utile avec les pièges. Eru savait qu’il avait l’habitude à force d’observer Merry et Pippin.

« Maître Oin » Appela-t-il en allant voir le guérisseur. « J’ai quelques idées de pièges que nous pourrions utiliser avec certaines plantes que j’ai ramassées. Pouvez-vous m’aider à les installer ? »

Le nain sourit. « Voyons, j’en serais _ravi_ , Maître Baggins. »

* * *

Bilbo garda un œil sur le soleil en train de se coucher, et une oreille sur les cris des wargs. A son grand désarroi, il n’eut le temps que d’installer la moitié de ses pièges avant que les cris ne retentissent, interrompant le camp tout entier.

« Ils arrivent, » Dit Ori, posant sa main sur sa fronde.

« Il est temps d’agir. Chacun à son poste, » Ordonna Thorin, tendant une main pour pousser son neveu vers son arbre désigné. Tous bougèrent sans se plaindre et commencèrent soit à grimper, soit à se cacher dans les buissons. Bilbo lui-même grimpa à un arbre avec Sting dans une main et se mit à côté d’Ori. En face de lui il pouvait voir Kili et Balin et Bombur accroupis sur les branches, alors que Bifur et Oin étaient sur une branche sous lui. Sous eux encore se trouvaient Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin et Dori, dans les buissons autour du camp.

Le camp était silencieux si ce n’est pour les craquements du feu qu’ils avaient allumé au milieu du camp. Autour du feu se trouvaient les quelques tapis de sol qu’ils avaient ; remplis pour leur faire croire qu’ils dormaient. C’était une ruse simple qui ne tromperait pas la plupart des gens, mais ils faisaient face à des orcs alors cela avait une chance de marcher. Bilbo espérait simplement qu’Azog n’allait pas être le premier arrivé.  
A côté de lui, il remarque que la main libre d’Ori tremblait. Silencieusement il l’attrapa et la serra doucement.

« Ça va aller, » Dit-il doucement. « Nous allons nous en sortir vivant. Je te le promets. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses promettre ça, » Murmura Ori en retour alors que sa main arrêtait enfin de trembler.

Bilbo sourit. « Ne parle pas trop vite. »

Des bruits de course et de grognements s’approchèrent du camp et rapidement une paire d’orcs et leurs wargs entrèrent dans le camp. Ils atterrirent chacun sur un tapis et les poignardèrent avec leurs armes, ou les déchiquetèrent avec leurs dents.

 _Eh bien, voilà mon manteau partit,_ pensa-t-il avec un humour qui mourut rapidement lorsque le reste des orcs les rejoignirent. Avec eux arriva un grand (familier) orc blanc qui fit se raidir Ori à nouveau, et la haine en lui grandit.

Puis il vit _qui_ était traîné par l’orc, et son monde s’arrêta.

« Fili ! » Haleta Ori avant de se mettre une main devant la bouche.

Attaché et enchaîné par Azog, Fili trébucha dans la clairière avant de tomber à genoux. Il était sale et ensanglanté, et Bilbo pouvait voir les bleus et bosses sur son visage. Il avait l’air épuisé et méfiant, mais il réussit tout de même à foudroyer l’orc du regard.

« Ils ont aussi Nori ! » Murmura Ori ; éloignant son attention du prince.

Ses yeux parcoururent la clairière avant de tomber sur Nori et Bofur ; tous deux attachés à un orc. Ils étaient sales et blessés, plus que le jeune nain. Il se doutait de la raison.

Il regarda la zone où se trouvait Kili, et le vit retenu par Balin et Bombur. Il regarda Ori et se demanda s’il allait devoir faire la même chose, mais vit que le jeune nain avait l’air plus horrifié qu’énervé.

« N’attire pas l’attention, » Ordonna-t-il rapidement au cas où. « Nous devons attendre le signal. »

Ori hocha la tête mais il garda les yeux fixés sur son frère. Bilbo ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Ori en voyant son grand frère attaché et battu, mais il savait que la colère allait bientôt arriver. Il espérait seulement qu’elle allait l’aider dans la bataille plutôt que l’handicaper.

Sous eux, Azog parcourut le camp avant d’aboyer quelque chose aux autres orcs dans leur langue natale. Puis il tendit la main derrière lui et tira Fili vers l’avant jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez proche pour pouvoir placer son épée sur sa nuque.

« Roi Nain, » Grogna-t-il. « Sors pour que je puisse t’offrir une autre des têtes de ta famille. »

_\- « J’ai peur d’être roi, » Confie Fili une nuit froide. Ils sont tous regroupés en petits groupes pour rester au chaud, et il est écrasé entre Fili et Bofur. Le fabriquant de jouet est endormi avec son chapeau baissé, mais Fili est toujours réveillé alors il décide lui tenir compagnie._

_« Pourquoi ? Je pense que tu ferais un bon roi, » Murmure-t-il en retour._

_Fili sourit doucement. « Je me sens trop jeune. Je ne pense pas être assez sage pour gouverner. Je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour. »_

_« La sagesse vient avec l’âge. Tu apprendras à être un bon roi en grandissant, » Assure-t-il._

_Fili ricane. « Je suppose que j’aurais quelque chose à anticiper lorsque j’aurais des cheveux gris. »_

_Il soupire et se rapproche pour se réchauffer. « Je penses que tu devrais plutôt t’inquiéter de devenir chauve ou d’avoir des cheveux blancs. Tu es de la famille de Balin et Dwalin après tout. »_

_Fili rit à nouveau mais cette fois si fort qu’il réveille Kili, dormant de l’autre côté –_

Azog poussa la lame jusqu’à ce que la peau soit entamée et commence à saigner. Fili ne bougea ni ne sursauta, mais ses yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent avant de se fermer. Il se résignait à sa mort.

_\- parfois il se surprend à appeler Merry et Pippin autrement. Il ne le fait pas exprès, mais c’est dur ; tellement dur parce qu’ils sont tellement comme les nains qu’il a perdus. Cela lui donne envie de pleurer quand il les voit parce qu’ils méritaient de vivre ; Fili et Kili auraient dû vivre, mais ils ne l’ont pas fait et Merry et Pippin vivent les vies qu’ils auraient dû avoir, et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s’est pas terminé comme ça, pourquoipourquoipourquoi –_

Le chagrin qui l’envahit le surprend pendant un instant, mais seulement un instant. Il était familier avec le chagrin ; le connaissait comme un vieil ami. Il savait comment le repousser jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’une douleur distante dans son cœur.

Mais la rage… la rage était nouvelle.  
 _Tue-le_ suggéra l’anneau, se levant au son de colère comme un serpent à celui de la musique. _Sauve-le. Sauve-le. Tue-le._

« Ori, » Murmura-t-il alors qu’il agrippait Sting d’une main. « Dis à Kili de viser les yeux. »

Avant qu’Ori ne puisse répondre, il se laissa tomber de l’arbre.

Une fois ses pieds sur le sol il se força à rouler pour absorber l’impact. Puis il se releva et réalisa que tous les orcs étaient concentrés sur lui. Y compris Azog.

« Utiliser un otage, je vois, » Dit-il tranquillement alors que les orcs pointaient leurs armes sur lui. « On dirait que vous êtes aussi faibles et lâches qu’on le dit. »

Azog plissa ses yeux pâles alors que les autres commençait à siffler et grogner. Il fit un geste avec son crochet et tous se turent.

« Halfling, » Salua-t-il, sa voix ressemblant à des pierres frottées l’une contre l’autre. « Je vois que le Roi Nain est devenu désespéré. Pathétique. »

Les orcs ricanèrent et Bilbo s’autorisa un sourire. Il savait que ce n’était pas un sourire gentil. « En effet. Presque aussi pathétique qu’un orc torturant un enfant désarmé. Vraiment, vous ne pouviez pas trouver un nain adulte ? Au moins il se serait battu. Mais lui ? Je serais surpris s’il savait même comment tenir une épée. »

Maintenant, Fili le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés alors que Bofur et Nori avaient l’air alarmés et pensifs. Il avait le sentiment que ce dernier pensait à un plan grâce à sa distraction. Il espérait seulement qu’il n’allait pas interférer avec le sien.

Les yeux d’Azog s’écarquillèrent face à l’insulte et il éloigna l’épée de la gorge de Fili pour la pointer sur Bilbo. Immédiatement une flèche le frappa dans l’œil, et le chaos commença.

Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin et Dori se révélèrent enfin et attaquèrent les orcs les plus proches. Au-dessus d’eux Ori et Kili lançaient flèches et pierres dans les yeux de leurs ennemis. Bombur, Balin, Bifur et Oin sautèrent aussi, et Bilbo les perdit du regard.

Tous sauf Fili.

Azog avait cassé la flèche enfoncée dans son œil, mais il saignait toujours. Sous lui son warg avait aussi été aveuglé et gémissait en essayant de retirer les flèches de sa gueule. L’orc était évidemment dans une grande douleur et était confus, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’essayer de décapiter son captif. Fili se débrouillait bien pour esquiver l’orc maintenant à moitié aveugle mais il savait que ça n’allait pas durer, pas quand le nain était toujours attaché à Azog.

Bilbo planta ses pieds dans le sol et se mit à courir.

Il esquiva le plus de combats possibles, et se précipita vers ses camarades quand il ne le pouvait pas. Pendant tout ce temps, il garda Azog et Fili dans son champ de vision, et dès qu’il fut assez proche, il leva Sting et coupa la corde entre eux.

« Cours ! » Cria-t-il, poussant Fili loin de l’orc pâle et vers les arbres. Fili trébucha mais se releva alors qu’Azog rugissait quelque chose de guttural et grossier. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir s’ils étaient suivis, et vit Dwalin et Thorin empêchant les ennemis de les suivre.

« Donne-moi tes mains, » Ordonna-t-il quand ils furent assez loin de la bataille. Fili leva ses mains liées et il coupa rapidement les liens. « Monte dans les arbres. Kili et Ori sont là-haut. Ils te protégeront. »

« Que - » Fili essaya de protester, mais Bilbo bougeait déjà ; dans la bataille et dans sa poche où un anneau froid reposait.

 _Juste cette fois,_ promit-il, et il enfila l’anneau.

L’effet fut instantané. Tout autour de lui eut l’air de ralentir et les couleurs devinrent plus pâles et moins vibrantes. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine, et il jura entendre l’anneau se moquer de lui à l’arrière de son esprit.

 _La ferme et laisse-moi me concentrer sur les orcs_ , grogna-t-il en retour, avant de commencer à travailler.

La première chose qu’il fit fut se débarrasser des wargs. Ils étaient les plus dangereux avec leurs mâchoires massives et leurs griffes, et offraient un avantage significatif à leurs cavaliers en termes de hauteur et de protection. Il ne savait pas si les wargs pouvaient le sentir venir, mais il s’en fichait. Il _devait_ aider ses amis.

Le premier warg qu’il croisa ne sembla pas le remarquer tandis qu’il s’approchait de lui. Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter une de ses pattes arrière, puis enfonça Sting dans ses côtes le plus fort possible. Le warg laissa échapper un son agonisant qui lui fit mal aux oreilles, mais il continua ; essayant d’enfoncer encore plus la lame dans la chair épaisse avant de sauter en arrière quand le warg se tourna pour lui faire face. Il se retrouva face à sa gueule, et ses yeux le parcoururent de haut en bas, bas, bas jusqu’à trouver la nuque.

_Là !_

Il brandit Sting en un coup latéral qui ouvrit la gorge du warg comme du papier. Le sang éclaboussa son visage et il cligna des yeux lorsque quelques gouttes atterrirent dedans. Il s’essuya, puis regarda le warg reculer et lutter pour respirer avant de s’effondrer à nouveau.

 _Au suivant,_ suggéra l’anneau, et pour une fois il était d’accord.

* * *

Bilbo ne savait pas combien de temps il avait mis à tuer les wargs. Il avait perdu le fil du temps et s’était concentré uniquement sur la mise à mort des créatures qui avaient menacé ses amis. Il ne s’arrêta pour regarder autour de lui que lorsque le dernier warg fut mort. Ses nains avaient réussi à tuer la majorité des orcs et tout les wargs étaient évidemment morts. Il en restait quelques-uns, mais ils étaient blessés et n’allaient pas rester en vie très longtemps. Azog avait disparu.

 _Il vit encore. Bien. Laisse-le venir un autre jour ; nous pouvons le tuer à ce moment-là,_ pensa-t-il vicieusement ce qui le fit pauser. Il n’était normalement pas si assoiffé de sang, et il n’aimait pas tuer. Alors pourquoi avait-il tant envie de se battre ?

 _Revanche. Tue-le. Cela te fera du bien,_ murmura l’anneau.

_Oh. C’est pour ça._

Bilbo retira l’anneau et cligna des yeux lorsque le monde reprit une couleur et une forme normale. Plus important l’envie de sang disparut alors qu’il remettait son anneau dans sa poche, ignorant la voix se moquait de lui à l’arrière de son esprit. Au-dessus d’eux le soleil était enfin couché, la nuit était tombée pendant leur bataille avec Azog et sa troupe. Le feu qu’ils avaient allumé était maintenant la seule source de lumière dans la forêt. Il projetait une lueur orange sur les corps des orcs, et des ombres dansaient sur les visages de ses camarades. Il les regarda lentement jusqu’à avoir identifié tous les nains, avant de s’autoriser à soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu’ils étaient tous en vie.

_Nous l’avons fait. Nous avons réussi cette fois._

Bilbo alla jusqu’à ses camarades et sourit en voyant que certains enlaçaient les disparus. Kili était enroulé autour de Fili comme une pieuvre et n’avait pas l’air d’avoir envie de le lâcher. Fili le supportait avec un air faisant comprendre qu’il était habitué à ce que son frère s’accroche à lui. Près d’eux Nori agrippait Dori et Ori alors qu’ils l’étreignaient en retour. Il semblait essayer d’arrêter les pleurs d’Ori, alors que Dori avait l’air d’être simplement heureux de pouvoir tenir son frère à nouveau. Derrière eux, il vit Bofur rire alors qu’Oin s’occupait de lui tandis que Bombur et Bofur l’entouraient avec inquiétude.

Ils étaient tous vivants et en bonne santé. Personne n’était mort malgré le timing foireux. Il ne les avait pas laissés tomber.

Bilbo renifla et se frotta les yeux alors que les larmes montaient. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait retenu sa peur et son inquiétude à l’idée de les laisser tomber à nouveau. Ce n’était que maintenant – en les voyant _vivants_ et en _sécurité_ – que le soulagement et la gratitude le submergeaient.

« Oh, qu’est-ce que ça ? J’espère que ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux à travers ses larmes et réalisa que Balin était devant lui. Il avait l’air inquiet alors qu’il fixait Bilbo.

« Joie. Ce sont des larmes de joie, » Assura-t-il, les essuyant rapidement. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant devant Balin. Il ne voulait pas mettre le nain mal à l’aise.

« Aye, je pense que nous pourrions tous pleurer de soulagement, » Acquiesça Balin, l’observant toujours.

« Je pensais qu’ils étaient morts, » Admit-il. « Je pensais qu’ils étaient morts et puis les orcs les ont traînés comme ça et… et… »

Le visage de Balin s’adoucit et il posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule du hobbit. « Je comprends. C’était dur pour tout le monde. Mais vous… vous nous avez fait une grande faveur en distrayant Azog. Vous avez même réussi à sauver Fili ! C’est déjà un grand cadeau. Alors merci, Maître Baggins. Merci de l’avoir sauvé. »

Bilbo sentit son visage rougir et il espéra que cela ne se voyait pas trop. « J-Je n’ai fait que ce qui était juste. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir là et le regarder mourir. Je ne laisserais pas l’un d’entre vous mourir si je peut l’empêcher. »

_Pas encore._

Balin hocha doucement la tête en le fixant d’un air pensif. « Je commence à y croire, Maître Baggins. »

Le nain lui tapota à nouveau gentiment l’épaule avant d’aller voir Oin qui tentait (et n’arrivait pas) de soigner Bofur. Il regarda le reste du groupe et vit que Thorin était allé jusqu’à ses neveux, et avait réussit à détacher Kili de Fili pour l’enlacer à son tour. Il pouvait voir la force avec laquelle le roi agrippait le manteau de Fili, et il vi ses épaules massives se détendre. Fili semblait avoir soudain perdu ses forces alors qu’il se détendait dans ses bras comme un enfant. Il se sentait sûrement en sécurité pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement.

Bilbo sentit son cœur s’alléger en les regardant. La dernière fois, il avait été celui enlacé par Thorin après l’avoir sauvé d’Azog. Mais, en regardant les yeux de Thorin s’adoucir, il réalisa qu’il appréciait ce dénouement.


	12. Chapitre 11

Oin s’était toujours considéré comme un nain plutôt simple.

Il aimait se battre, manger, lire et chanter. Il se fichait des elfes, des olives et des menteurs. Il était loyal envers son roi d’abord, sa famille ensuite, et ses amis et alliés enfin. Il pensait que tout arrivait pour une bonne raison, et qu’il fallait laisser tomber ce qu’on ne pouvait pas contrôler. En tout et pour tout, il n’était pas très compliqué.

Cette manière de penser – simple et pratique – était la raison pour laquelle il appréciait le hobbit cambrioleur. Bilbo Baggins avait clairement dit qu’il désirait tous les voir en sécurité à Erebor. Il avait prouvé ses intentions à plusieurs reprises ; allant des petites choses, comme faire en sorte que les plus jeunes mangent en premier, aux plus importantes comme protéger Fili des orcs et des trolls. Oin appréciait ce vœu honnête et franc.

La seule chose à propos de Bilbo qui l’inquiétait était son manque d’instinct de survie.

Il était sourd d’une oreille, oui, mais il n’était pas aveugle. Il avait vu que le Hobbit était imprudent avec sa propre vie. Il se jetait dans la bataille sans hésitation, sans sursauter pour protéger les autres, leur demandant même de faire passer leurs vies avant la sienne. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de lui-même.

Le nain était sûr que d’autres avaient remarqué. Le sorcier l’avait vu et était inquiet, et Dori l’avait définitivement remarqué puisqu’il était une maman poule. Il sentait que Thorin l’avait aussi vu mais ne disait rien car il ne savait pas comment réagir. Personne n’avait agit face à leurs inquiétudes cependant, ce qui voulait dire que c’était à lui de s’occuper de son cambrioleur.

Oin était un guérisseur, c’était dans sa nature de vouloir aider les autres même quand ils ne le voulaient pas. Bilbo Baggins n’avait pas l’air de se soucier de sa survie, mais Oin s’en inquiétait, et il allait le garder en vie peu importe les obstacles.

Même si Bilbo ne le voulait pas.

* * *

Après tous les câlins et les pleurs et les rires vint la récupération. Les corps des orcs rendaient la zone indésirable alors ils récupérèrent ce qu’il restait de leurs affaires, avant de partir chercher un endroit sûr où se reposer et guérir. Gandalf les guida dans la forêt noire alors que les autres aidaient les blessés pendant qu’ils commençaient à entamer la descente. Enfin ils trouvèrent une clairière qui avait l’air assez sûre, et ils s’arrêtèrent pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.  
Bilbo se trouva un coin confortable avec une vue parfaite sur tout le monde, et toujours assez proche pour pouvoir les aider. Il installa son lit et commença à examiner ses propres blessures et bleus. Il n’en avait pas beaucoup puisqu’il était resté invisible pendant la bataille, mais il n’avait pas pu tout esquiver. Heureusement la majorité étaient mineures alors il allait pouvoir s’en occuper sans aller voir Oin. Après avoir terminé, il s’assit et regarda ses compagnons. Oin s’occupait de Fili, Nori et Bofur puisqu’ils avaient le plus de blessures. Ca avait l’air assez compliqué puisqu’ils n’avaient pas l’air intéressés, et préféraient raconter leur capture aux autres.

« - et Nori s’est levé, l’a regardé dans les yeux et a dit : ‘Tu appelles ça un coup de pied ? Qui t’as entraîné ? Attends, laisse-moi te montrer comment on fait.’ Puis il lui a fauché les jambes d’un coup – toujours attaché ! » Vanta Fili depuis sa place entre Kili et Ori.

Les nains rirent alors que Nori haussait les épaules en se grattant le nez. « Eh bien, _c’était_ un mauvais coup. N’a même pas laissé de bleu. Pathétique. »

« Ils ont laissé assez de marques, » Pointa Dori. Il essayait de faire manger son frère et échouait visiblement puisque Nori repoussait sa main.

« C’est vrai, » Acquiesça Oin en se penchant sur Bofur. Le fabriquant de jouets avait été frappé à la tête et le guérisseur essayait de mettre un bandage sur sa blessure. « Vous êtes chanceux d’être en vie. »

« Aye, grâce à mon petit frère ! » Dit Fili, passant un bras autour des épaules de Kili et le secouant. « Il a eu le bâtard en plein dans l’œil. Je ne serais pas surpris s’il mourrait de cette blessure. »

Kili sourit sous le bras de son frère. « C’était de la chance. Je n’aurais pas eu cette occasion si Maître Baggins ne l’avait pas distrait. »

« Vrai ! Où est notre cambrioleur ? Je dois le remercier d’avoir sauvé ma vie ! » Cria Fili, se levant et regardant autour de lui. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le hobbit, il sourit aussi brillamment que le soleil.

« Bilbo ! Pourquoi es-tu si loin ? Viens-ici que je puisse te remercier correctement ! » Demanda le nain blond.

Bilbo leva les sourcils et essaya de ne pas sourire. « Pour pouvoir mieux sentir le sang d’orc ? Je pense que je vais passer ton offre et rester ici. Contre le vent. Loin de l’odeur. »

La majorité des autres se mirent à rire, mais Fili fronça les sourcils en réponse. Il marcha à travers les autres nains vers le hobbit et se laissa tomber en face de lui. Avec le jeune nain aussi proche, Bilbo pouvait voir plus clairement ses blessures. Ce qu’il vit le fit tressaillir.

« Tu m’as sauvé la vie, » Dit Fili, ne remarquant ni son tressaillement ni son malaise. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si… si tu n’avais pas… »

« Je ne pouvais rien faire d’autre, » Finit-il pour le nain. Fili commençait à avoir l’air perdu en se rappelant la soirée, et il ne voulait pas le revoir triste. « Je ne laisserais jamais l’un d’entre vous mourir. Pas si je peux l’empêcher. »

Fili cligna des yeux, du même bleu que ceux de son oncle avant qu’un large sourire ne fende sur son visage.

Avant qu’il puisse s’en rendre compte, Bilbo se retrouva prit dans un câlin qui lui coupa la respiration.

« Merci de m’avoir sauvé la vie, » Marmonna Fili dans son oreille. Sa barbe chatouillait son oreille et sa nuque mais le hobbit était prêt à l’endurer. Honnêtement, il avait autant besoin d’un câlin que Fili.

« De rien, Fili, » Marmonna-t-il en retour essayant de ne pas se détendre comme un enfant dans les bras de ses parents.

« Hey, Fili ! Arrête d’agresser notre cambrioleur et viens ici ! C’est ton tour maintenant ! » Ordonna Oin depuis sa place alors qu’il finissait les soins de Bofur.

Le jeune nain grogna mais lâcha Bilbo avant de se relever. « Bien, bien ! Mais pas de tapotements cette fois ! J’en ai eu assez avec les orcs… »

* * *

Bilbo continua à regarder ses camarades même après les soins, le repas et le coucher. Il n’arrivait pas à s’endormir, et honnêtement il ne voulait pas. Il avait trop de choses à l’esprit, trop de choses à planifier. Sans mentionner qu’il se sentait toujours secoué par l’idée de perdre ses nains (encore) à cause de sa propre stupidité.

Non, il n’allait pas dormir avant un moment.

Au moins il n’était pas le seul réveillé. Dori était assis à côté de Nori et Ori et les regardait comme s’il n’arrivait pas croire qu’ils étaient là. Dwalin polissait sa hache alors que Gandalf fumait sa pipe et semblait étudier le ciel noir au-dessus d’eux.

Et il y avait Thorin.

Le nain royal était de garde et était assis seul un peu plus loin. Parfois il se tournait pour les regarder et dévisageait chacun des nains. Quand il tombait sur Fili et Kili, il se radoucissait et y restait un peu plus longtemps. Puis il continuait sa garde.

Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il pouvait à peine s’empêcher de les regarder ; d’observer chaque blessure et bleu, et leur respiration. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de la peur de les perdre à nouveau.

Il resta éveillé assez longtemps pour voir Dori et Gandalf enfin s’endormir, et Dwalin prendre la place de Thorin. Le roi attrapa la main de l’autre nain étroitement, et les deux échangèrent un regard qui disait plus que des mots. Bilbo était envieux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L’envie disparu lorsqu’il réalisa que, plutôt que d’aller à son matelas, Thorin venait voir Bilbo. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer.

Thorin s’assit silencieusement à côté de lui et s’installa confortablement. Puis il sortit sa pipe. Le hobbit le regarda l’allumer et se demanda quel genre d’herbe à pipe il fumait. Connaissant Thorin, c’était quelque chose de bon marché et sans goût. Il avait toujours eu des goûts horribles en matière d’herbe et de vin.

« Vous avez été très brave aujourd’hui » Finit par dire le roi. « Vous avez pensé rapidement et avez créé de bons pièges. Nous vous devons une grande partie de notre victoire. »

Bilbo ricana. _Il_ n’était pas la raison de leur victoire. Tous avaient eu leur part dans la bataille. « A peine. Je n’aurais pas survécu si vous n’aviez pas été là. »

Thorin haussa les épaules. « Dites ce que vous voulez ; nous autres savons qui nous a permis de gagner la bataille au final. »

« Je le ferais, » Déclara-t-il, relevant la tête. « Et pendant que j’y suis, j’aimerais ajouter que Ori et Kili ont aussi joué un grand rôle. Rappelez-le aux autres. »

Le nain hocha lentement la tête. « C’est vrai. Ils s’en sont bien sortis aujourd’hui. Nous sommes tous fiers d’eux. »

 _Moi aussi_ , admit-il intérieurement.

« Mais je dois vous remercier en particulier, » Continua calmement Thorin. « Vous avez sauvé non seulement mon neveu aujourd’hui, mais mon héritier et le futur roi. Ce genre d’actions… je ne peux même pas _commencer_ à penser au remboursement. »

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et gratta l’une des plaies sur son coude. « Je n’ai besoin de rien. Je ne pouvais pas rester à me tourner les pouces en regardant un innocent mourir. Ce ne serait pas juste. »

« Noble de votre part, » Remarqua Thorin avec une légère moquerie dans son ton. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe. « Peu importe ce que vous voulez, _je_ vous suis redevable. Alors donnez votre prix, cambrioleur. »

Contre sa volonté, Bilbo se sentit blessé par la remarque du nain. Il voulait seulement voir ses nains vivre. Mais Thorin ne le savait pas, et pensait qu’il voulait quelque chose. Il comprenait le raisonnement, mais cela faisait mal d’être vu ainsi par quelqu’un qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Je ne veut rien de vous, Maître Oakenshield, » Dit-il doucement, se tournant pour regarder leurs compagnons endormis. « Tout ce que je voulais c’était voir Fili rester en vie. Les voir en vie est suffisant. »

Thorin fut silencieux pendant un moment. Il continua à fumer, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever. Bilbo se demanda combien de temps il allait rester avant que le roi ne parle à nouveau.

« Je vous ai offensé, » Annonça Thorin en posant sa pipe. « Mes excuses. Ce n’était pas mon intention. Je voulais…. Hmm. Je suis en train de tout gâcher, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Plutôt oui, » Acquiesça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne retenez pas vos mots, » Marmonna le nain sans animosité. « Il y a eu un malentendu. Je ne voulais pas vous insulter en impliquant que vous avez sauvé Fili pour gagner quelque chose. »

Bilbo se tourna vers le roi avec les sourcils levés. « Vraiment ? Que vouliez-vous dire alors ? »

Thorin se gratta la main et sembla penser à ses prochains mots. « Ce que je voulais dire est… Eh bien, nous les nains, avons un code à suivre. Si un nain donne à un autre un cadeau ou une faveur, alors il est attendu de rendre ces actions. Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions, mais c’est une autre histoire. »

Le nain s’arrêta et pointa le hobbit du doigt. « _Vous_ avez fait une faveur à ma famille en sauvant Fili. Je dois donc retourner cette faveur. »

« Alors… parce que j’ai sauvé Fili, vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi, » Résuma lentement Bilbo. « Mais… pourquoi vous ? Fili ne devrait-il pas être celui qui doit me rembourser ? »

« Fili n’est pas encore majeur, » Répondit Thorin, haussant les épaules. « Il est toujours considéré comme un enfant, alors il ne doit pas payer de dettes. C’est à moi de le faire puisque je suis le chef de famille. »

« Oh. » Bilbo s’adossa à l’arbre et pensa à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. La première fois, quand il avait sauvé le roi, Thorin n’avait pas mentionné ce genre de dette. En fait, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir en avoir entendu parler.

 _Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il me le dit parce que j’ai sauvé_ Fili _et pas_ Thorin _cette fois,_ pensa-t-il. Oui, c’était plausible. Thorin était sûrement convaincu qu’une dette envers Fili était plus importante qu’une des siennes. Il ne ferait rien de moins pour son neveu.

« Alors… Comment peut-on repayer cette dette ? Sauver ma vie en retour ? Parce que vous l’avez déjà fait, » Pointa-t-il.

Thorin ricana. « Non. Ce ne sont pas des dettes. Défendre ses frères au combat est attendu de la part de tous les nains, et ne pas le faire est contre notre nature. Non, ce qui se passe maintenant, c’est que vous me demandez quelque chose et je fais en sorte de vous le donner. »

« Mais… Je ne veux rien, » Rappela-t-il au nain, se sentant complètement perdu.

« Vraiment ? De l’or ou des joyaux ? » Défia Thorin.

« Je suis un hobbit. Nous préférons les fleurs et la nourriture, » Pointa-t-il.

« Statut alors. Un titre de haut rang lorsque nous aurons réclamé Erebor ? » Contra le nain.

« Pour quoi faire ? Je suis un cambrioleur, pas un politicien, » Refusa-t-il.

Le roi commençait à être agacé. « Des femmes, alors. Ou des hommes. Ou un nouveau cheval, une nouvelle maison, un nouveau _manteau_ même ! »

« Je ne veux pas d’amants, je n’ai pas besoin d’un cheval, je possède une maison parfaite, et si j’ai besoin d’un nouveau manteau, je peux le récupérer moi-même, » Lista Bilbo, l’air de plus en plus amusé. « Résignez-vous, votre majesté, il n’y a rien que je désire en ce monde que vous puissiez me donner. »

« Alors… qu’est-ce que je ne peux _pas_ vous donner ? » Se demanda le nain en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Ton cœur_.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre jusqu’à ce qu’elle saigne. « Maître Oakenshield, comprenez quelque chose ; pour le moment je veux simplement vous voir vivre et réclamer votre maison. C’est la tâche que j’ai acceptée et que je veux compléter. Si cela peut être accepté comme un désir, alors je vous suggère de faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour rester en vie et m’accorder ma demande. »

Thorin fixa le hobbit avec un air illisible. C’était étrange, car il pensait connaître tous les regards du roi.

« Cela ne rentre pas vraiment dans les conditions, mais je vais l’accepter pour le moment. En tout cas jusqu’à trouver un paiement que vous allez accepter, » Dit enfin le nain, récupérant sa pipe et se levant lentement.

« Vous allez chercher pendant longtemps, » Rétorqua-t-il avant de se lécher la lèvre inférieure pour nettoyer le sang.

Thorin leva un sourcil et sourit légèrement « Bien. J’aime les défis. »

Puis il se dirigea silencieusement vers sa couche. Bilbo le regarda partir et se demanda, pas pour la première fois, pourquoi il n’était pas tombé amoureux de quelqu’un de moins compliqué.

* * *

Bilbo se réveilla plus tard qu’à l’habitude le lendemain matin. Quand il se réveilla c’était déjà le milieu de la matinée, le petit-déjeuner avait été cuisiné et mangé, et le camp était en train d’être démonté.

« Maître Baggins ! » Salua Bombur quand il remarqua qu’il était réveillé. « Venez manger ! Je vous ai gardé une assiette ! »

Le hobbit bailla et se leva lentement. Son corps était endolori mais il l’ignora en faveur de la nourriture. Il s’assit à côté de Bombur et se frotta les yeux.

« Merci » Dit-il avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. « Merci, Bombur. Je suis heureux d’avoir quelque chose à manger après la nuit dernière. »

« Oui, les derniers jours ont été plutôt longs, » Acquiesça le nain en lui tendant une assiette de nourriture, « Mais tout s’est bien terminé. Nous avons tous survécu et nous nous sommes tous retrouvés ! »

Bilbo sourit au cuisinier et commença à avaler son petit-déjeuner. « En effet. Maintenant nous pouvons continuer. Où allons-nous ensuite ? »

« Nous devons redescendre la montagne, » Répondit Bombur. « Cela devrait prendre environ trois jours – peut-être plus avec nos blessures. »

Le hobbit hocha la tête et passa dans sa tête les cartes qu’il connaissait pour se donner une idée de la distance à parcourir. « Et ensuite ? »

« Nous devons passer le vallon d’Anduin avant de traverser Mirkwood. » Le nain fronça les sourcils. « Je n’ai pas hâte d’y arriver, honnêtement. Ces elfes vont sûrement tenter quelque chose. »

Bilbo n’en doutait pas. Même s’il appréciait son fils Legolas, il n’avait jamais apprécié Thranduil. L’elfe était trop froid et réservé à son goût. Bien sûr, il avait aussi enfermé ses amis dans les donjons, alors peut-être qu’il était biaisé. Mais peu importe ses sentiments, il savait que Thranduil était important dans la guerre à venir. S’il voulait changer la fin de la Bataille des Cinq Armées alors il allait avoir besoin de l’aide du roi des elfes.

« Voyons, voyons, Bombur ; pas besoin d’effrayer notre cambrioleur à propos de quelques mangeurs de feuilles, » Dit Nori d’une voix traînante en les rejoignant. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbo d’une manière paresseuse mais toujours gracieuse.

« Je n’ai pas peur des elfes. Je les apprécie même un peu, » Rétorqua Bilbo avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux nains échangèrent un regard dégoûté.

« Eh bien, chacun ses goûts, » Dit Nori en observant le hobbit à côté de lui.

Il rit simplement et secoua la tête. « Alors comment vont vos blessures ? Je suppose qu’Oin vous a remit sur pieds. »

Le nain agita la main. « Je vais bien. Ces orcs étaient pathétiques. Ils m’ont à peine blessé. »

Bilbo évita soigneusement de regarder son œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre ouverte et ses bleus. « Oh, oui, ils n’ont pas laissé une marque. »

« Vous vous en seriez probablement sortis tous les deux si vous n’aviez pas parlé, » Pointa Bombur en agitant sa cuillère.

« Non. Ils voulaient nous torturer et cherchaient une excuse, » Expliqua Nori en examinant ses ongles.

« Hmm. Je suis sûr que le jeune prince n’avait rien à voir avec cette décision, » Ajouta Bilbo sans baisser la voix.

Nori plissa les yeux. « Quelque chose à dire ? »

« Moi ? Non, absolument pas, » Clama Bilbo, écarquillant les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’humidifient. « Je n’impliquerais jamais que vous et Bofur ayez énervé les orcs exprès pour être battus à la place de Fili. Ce serait stupide. »

Bombur éclata de rire alors que Nori continuait à le fixer de ses yeux verts. Il tint son regard, et leva même les sourcils.

Enfin Nori sourit et secoua la tête. « Bien joué, cambrioleur, bien joué. Nous pourrons réussir à faire quelque chose de vous. »

« Quelque chose de décent contrairement à toi j’espère, voleur, » Interrompit Dori en rejoignant les trois autres, sacoche à la main. Il se tint derrière Nori et croisa les bras en le regardant de manière menaçante.

Nori pencha la tête en arrière jusqu’à croiser le regard de son frère à l’envers. « Je t’en veux pour ça. Je ne vole pas ; je libère des propriétés de valeurs de leurs propriétaires qui ne les méritent pas. »

« N’est-ce pas un autre mot pour voleur ? » Se demanda Bilbo.

« A peu près, » Acquiesça Bombur.

Nori agita une main. « Détails, détails. Maintenant, pourquoi mon cher frère est-il énervé ? »

Dori plongea la main dans sa sacoche et sortit un paquet de tissu rouge. « Est-ce que tu as pris ça à Rivendell ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? Tu sais bien que oui, » Rétorqua le nain, levant les yeux au ciel et se tournant vers Bilbo et Bombur.  
Dori frappa la tête de Nori avec le vêtement et la sacoche. Le nain ne tressaillit même pas.

« Je t’ai dit de ne rien leur prendre ! » Le disputa durement Dori. « Qu’allons-nous faire avec ça ? Tu ne peux pas le vendre là où nous allons ! »

« Eh bien… Je pensais que nous pourrions le transformer en manteau, » Dit Nori, en regardant le hobbit à côté de lui, « pour notre cher cambrioleur. Qui semble ne plus en avoir… ? »

« Quoi ? Non, gardez-le pour quelqu’un d’autre. Je vais bien, » Nia Bilbo, ne voulant pas être entraîné dans la conversation. « Faites quelque chose pour Ori ; je suis sûr qu’il appréciera. »

« Ori a assez de manteaux, » Répondit Dori en se tournant pour fixer le hobbit. « Mais vous… J’ai remarqué que votre manteau avait été détruit la nuit dernière pendant le combat. En avez-vous un autre ? »

« Bien sûr que non, regarde-le ! » Répondit Nori avant Bilbo. Il agita une main dramatiquement devant le hobbit. « Il n’a même pas de bottes ou de gants ou même une chemise supplémentaire ! Notre cambrioleur va mourir à cause des intempéries avant notre arrivée à Erebor ! »

Bombur acquiesça alors que Dori continuait à fixer le hobbit intensément. Bilbo se sentit déchiré entre l’outrage à l’idée que Nori puisse le penser si faible, ou la confusion à l’idée que des vêtements puissent être un problème.

« J-J’ai assez de vêtement, merci ! Et les hobbits ne portent pas de bottes pour commencer alors je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème ! » Rétorqua-t-il en foudroyant le voleur du regard.

Nori secoua la tête avec un air moqueur. « Notre cher cambrioleur est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il est prêt à risquer la mort par le froid pour ne pas nous gêner avec des choses comme la couture ou le tricot. Quel gentil hobbit ! »

Maintenant, Dori le regardait avec le genre de regard qu’il réservait normalement à Ori. Comme s’il était un genre d’agneau blessé entouré d’une meute de loups affamés. C’était un regard très alarmant.

« Je vais prendre vos mesures après le petit-déjeuner. Nori, fais-en sorte qu’il finisse son assiette. Je vais chercher mon kit de couture. » Ordonna Dori, roulant le tissu et le remettant dans la sacoche.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut stoppé par Nori lui enfonçant un morceau de viande séchée dans la bouche.

« Oui mon frère, je le ferais, » Promis le voleur, souriant largement alors que Dori lui lançait un regard d’approbation avant de partir, probablement pour chercher son kit de couture.

« Bien joué, »Complimenta Bombur.

« Merci. Toujours agréable d’être reconnu, » Répondit Nori.

Bilbo les fixa tous les deux ; déchiré entre l’envie applaudir le voleur, et l’envie de lui tirer l’oreille pour avoir fait Dori s’inquiéter pour lui. Nori remarqua son regard, et lui lança un sourire paresseux qui était, étrangement, plutôt charmant.

« Vous devriez finir votre petit-déjeuner, cher cambrioleur. Vous ne voulez pas faire attendre Dori. » Conseilla-t-il, avant d’éviter la cuillère que Bilbo lui lança.


	13. Chapitre 12

Il était presque midi quand ils repartirent. Reposé, le groupe entama la longue marche menant au pied de la montagne. Thorin les menait avec Gandalf à ses côtés alors que Fili, Nori et Bofur restaient au milieu puisqu’ils étaient en cours de guérison. Bilbo avait choisi de rester à l’arrière avec Bombur en se demandant quoi faire ensuite.

Sans l’aide des aigles, ils n’allaient pas pouvoir parcourir une telle distance aussi rapidement. Ils allaient devoir marcher jusqu’au bas de la montagne puis jusqu’au cottage de Beorn, les retardant de quelques jours. Ils ne suivaient plus le calendrier initial, et maintenant il ne savait plus à quoi s’attendre.

Allaient-ils faire face à plus d’ennemis ? Azog allait-il les rattraper plus rapidement que la dernière fois ? Et plus important, allaient-ils manquer les derniers rayons de soleil du Jour de Durin et rater leur quête ? Il ne savait pas non plus où était Radagast ; est-ce qu’il était toujours chez lui à Mirkwood ? Si oui, allaient-ils pouvoir le rencontrer là-bas ?

 _Tellement d’inconnues. Ca va me rendre fou,_ rumina-t-il en frappant dans un caillou. _Je ne peux pas me préparer maintenant que tout ce que je connais a changé. La seule chose pour laquelle je_ peux _me préparer est l’entrée à Erebor et la mort de Smaug._

Smaug était maintenant le dernier de ses problèmes, et l’ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas.

En face de lui, il remarqua Gloin murmurer quelque chose à Oin, qui hocha la tête. A sa surprise, le nain ralentit ses pas jusqu’à être à la hauteur du hobbit.

« Maître Gloin, » Salua-t-il en hochant la tête. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« J’ai une question pour vous. Je vous ai observé pendant la bataille. Qui vous a entraîné à l’épée ? » demanda Gloin, regardant Sting avec les yeux plissés.

« Je n’ai pas d’expérience. Mes tactiques sont ‘ne te fais pas poignarder’ et ‘touche-les avec le bout pointu’. Cela compte-t-il comme un entraînement ? » Répondit-il sèchement.

Gloin ricana. « Je m’en doutais. Vous ressembliez à un enfant ; à agiter votre épée jusqu’à frapper quelque chose. Presque douloureux à regarder. »

Bilbo rit. Il avait oublié la franchise de Gloin.

« Merci de votre honnêteté. Je suis heureux de savoir que je me ridiculise à chaque fois que je lève une épée. » Dit-il joyeusement.

« Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de tourner autour du pot. Je dis ce que je veux, quand je veux, » Se vanta le nain, souriant. Cette expression rendait son visage plus doux et ses yeux plus brillants. Il lui rappelait fortement Gimli.

« C’est pour ça que j’ai décidé de vous entraîner, » Continua Gloin, « Pour que vous n’ayez pas l’air d’un idiot. Oh, et pour que vous ne mourriez pas. »

« M’entraîner ? » Répéta-t-il, clignant des yeux.

« Mm-hm. A l’épée. Je ne pense pas que ces bras puissent soulever une hache, » Dit le nain. 

« Mais – »

« Nous pouvons aussi nous entraîner avec quelques dagues. Je pense que Nori en a quelques-unes en stock. »

« Pourquoi - »

« Nous allons aussi devoir vous enseigner à frapper. Vous ne devez pas dépendre d’une arme. Vous devez être capable de prendre soin de vous dans toutes les situations ! »

« Je peux - »

« Nous allons nous entraîner pendant les campements. Oin a dit qu’il aiderait et soignerait les blessures, » Ajouta Gloin en tapant l’épaule du hobbit. « Ne vous fatiguez pas trop en marchant. Je ne vais pas être gentil avec vous parce que vous êtes un hobbit ! »

Ayant finit de parler, Gloin quitta Bilbo et retourna aux côtés de son frère.

Bilbo le regarda partir avant de se tourner lentement vers Bombur. « Que vient-il de se passer ? »

Bombur lui tapota l’épaule en souriant. « Je pense que Gloin commence à t’apprécier. Pas de chance. »

* * *

A la grande horreur de Bilbo, Gloin tint parole.

« C’est l’heure de l’entraînement, » Dit-il joyeusement, interrompant Bilbo et Ori au milieu de leur conversation.

« Quoi ? Mais le dîner - ! » Se plaignit-il alors que Gloin lui attrapait le bras et le traînait vers une zone ouverte du camp.

Gloin agita la main et lui lança Sting. « Vous mangerez lorsque nous aurons fini. Maintenant, commencez par changer votre prise. Si vous continuez à tenir la lame comme ça vous allez vous tordre le poignet. Peut-être même vous le casser. »

Bilbo le fusilla du regard. « La changer comment ? Vous devez me montrer la prise ‘correcte’. »

Gloin leva les yeux au ciel mais ajusta les mains du hobbit jusqu’à être satisfait. « Voilà. Maintenant, est-ce que vous connaissez la différence entre garde haute et basse ? »

Bilbo cligna des yeux. « Um, non ? »

« Je m’en doutais, » Marmonna le nain, mais il n’avait pas l’air trop dérangé. « Nous allons commencer par le début alors. »

Pendant une heure, Gloin lui expliqua les différentes positions et le fit s’entraîner. Il donna des positions au hasard et Bilbo tenta de les respecter. C’était une routine étonnement fatigante, et le hobbit se trouva rapidement épuisé.

« Pas beaucoup de force dans la partie supérieure du corps, » Nota Gloin, secouant la tête. « Vous devriez travailler là-dessus. »

Bilbo haussa les épaules en haletant. « Je suis un hobbit. Nous comptons sur notre vitesse plus que sur notre force. »

Le nain hocha la tête, l’air pensif. « Logique. Eh bien nous allons travailler sur la défense en premier. Garde haute ! »

Le hobbit grogna mais obéit. Maintenant, la majorité de leurs compagnons les avaient rejoints, regardant le hobbit et le nain avec différents degrés d’intérêt. Bilbo pouvait les entendre discuter comme s’il n’était pas là.

« Son jeu de jambes est bon. Il semble connaître les bons pas. » Commenta Balin en s’asseyant sur une pierre.

« Il doit raffermir sa prise. Un coup et il perd sa lame, » Pointa Dwalin en secouant la tête.

« Il s’en sortirait mieux avec des dagues ou un arc. Quelque chose de léger pour ne pas l’alourdir, » Ajouta Bofur sans lever les yeux de sa gravure.

Dori secoua la tête et claqua de la langue. « Gloin est trop dur avec lui. C’est sa première fois avec une lame. »

A côté de lui, Nori et Ori ricanèrent.

« Monsieur Baggins peut s’en sortir. Il est plus dur qu’il en a l’air, » Le défendit Fili alors que Kili hochait la tête.

« Il arrive à suivre le rythme de Gloin, » Ajouta Oin avec un grand sourire.

« Le repas est prêt. Quand Gloin va-t-il le laisser manger ? » Se plaignit Bombur à Bifur, qui l’ignora.

« Quand Bilbo ne pourra plus continuer, » Répondit Gandalf en allumant sa pipe.

Thorin ne dit rien mais Bilbo pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui. Cela le mettait mal à l’aise alors qu’il luttait pour suivre les ordres de Gloin. Mais là encore, les yeux de Thorin l’affectaient toujours d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Il fallut vingt minutes de plus pour que Gloin décide d’arrêter.

« C’est assez pour aujourd’hui, cambrioleur, » Dit-il joyeusement. « Vous allez pouvoir manger maintenant. »

Il baissa les bras et soupira lourdement. « Merci. Je pense que mes bras seraient tombés si nous ne nous étions pas arrêtés. »

Gloin rit. « Vous allez vous sentir comme ça le reste de la nuit ! Pas d’inquiétudes ; vous allez vous y habituer. »

Bilbo tressaillit. « Charmant. »

* * *

Plus tard, après la fin du repas et la mise en place de son matelas, Bilbo fut surpris de se retrouver en compagnie de Gandalf. Il n’avait pas beaucoup parlé à son vieil ami pendant leur voyage. C’était en partie sa faute puisqu’il avait été préoccupé par la suite des évènements et par les nains, mais il sentait aussi que Gandalf l’évitait.

« C’est une nuit agréable, » Commenta le sorcier, désignant le ciel au-dessus d’eux avec sa pipe.

Bilbo hocha la tête et regarda le ciel clair. « Très agréable. J’espère que cela restera ainsi. »

« En effet. Nous avons besoin de chance après ces derniers jours, » Acquiesça l’autre, regardant le hobbit du coin de l’œil.

« Dites-moi, Bilbo, comment vous en sortez-vous ? Nous avons fait face à de nombreux ennemis en une courte période de temps. » Demanda-t-il.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et réfléchit à la question. La journée _avait_ été difficile jusqu’à maintenant, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles son vieil ami pensait. La difficulté était de choisir quels évènements changer et quels évènements garder tels quels. Et après son erreur, il s’inquiétait encore plus puisqu’il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé et ce qui était resté pareil.

« Ça a été… difficile à certains moments, »Admit-il enfin, ouvrant les yeux. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire parfois. Et je m’inquiète pour les autres ; j’ai peur de perdre l’un d’eux avant qu’ils ne puissent revoir leur chez-eux. »

« Oui j’ai remarqué votre affection et votre nature protective envers la compagnie, » Admis Gandalf. « Que vous insistiez à vous mettre en danger pour eux m’inquiètes. Vous devriez être plus prudent. »

« Je suis désolé ; je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Ma vie n’a pas beaucoup de valeur à côté des espoirs de leur peuple reposant sur eux, » Expliqua le hobbit en haussant les épaules. « Si je meurs le pire qui puisse arriver serait la vente de ma maison. S’ _ils_ meurent alors ils perdent à nouveau leur royaume. Vous voyez pourquoi je n’hésite pas à risquer ma vie pour eux ? »

Il pensait que son explication allait satisfaire Gandalf, mais cela ne fit qu’’assombrir son expression. « Vous sous-estimez votre valeur, Bilbo Baggins. Je peux vous promettre que beaucoup pleureraient votre perte. Moi inclus. »

Bilbo sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Gandalf était son plus vieil et son plus cher ami même si le sorcier ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas le voir blessé ou inquiet, même pour Bilbo. Gandalf méritait mieux que ça.

« Je suis désolé, » S’excusa-t-il, attrapant le bras du sorcier. « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. C’est juste… Ils ont déjà tant perdu. Leur maison et famille et amis. Ils ont souffert pendant des années sans aucune aide. Sachant tout ça, comment ne _pas_ risquer ma vie pour eux ? Comment ne _pas_ vouloir les aider ? Les ignorer serait égoïste et cruel ; deux choses que les hobbits ne sont pas. »

Gandalf le fixa pendant un instant avec des yeux anciens. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce à quoi le sorcier pensait, mais il espérait qu’il entendrait la sincérité de ses mots. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son vieil ami mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner sa mission. Il allait la compléter même si cela pouvait le tuer.

Enfin Gandalf lâcha un long soupir qui firent s’affaisser ses épaules. Il attrapa les épaules du hobbit et lui lança un demi-sourire. « Les Hobbits. Vous ne cessez jamais de m’étonner. Même après toutes mes longues années, je suis surpris encore et encore. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous sommes simples de nature, » Pointa-t-il.

« Peut-être pour vous. Mais nous autres ne sommes pas… aussi nobles de nature, » Dit lentement le sorcier.

Bilbo pensa au Roi Elassar et à ses tentatives pour protéger Frodo et les autres, allant jusqu’à affronter Sauron personnellement. Il se rappela Boromir qui, malgré sa faiblesse pour l’anneau, avait donné sa vie pour protéger Pippin et Merry. Il pensa à Legolas et Gimli qui avaient combattu pour protéger la Terre du Milieu. Et il se souvint de la Bataille des Cinq Armées où nains, elfes et hommes avaient combattu ensembles pour vaincre leurs ennemis.

« Vous avez tort, » Dit-il en regardant le sorcier dans les yeux. « Les hobbits ne sont pas le seul peuple noble. »

Il ne savait pas ce que Gandalf pensait de ses mots, mais le sorcier lu sourit, comme s’il avait une idée de ce qu’il voulait dire. « En effet, mon cher cambrioleur, en effet. »

* * *

Cela leur prit une autre journée pour atteindre le pied de la montagne. Le soleil se couchait, mais Bilbo pouvait toujours voir l’horizon vert qui s’étendait devant eux. Il vit la rivière et la petite cave où ils bougèrent pour passer la nuit. Ce fut à ce moment que Gandalf mentionna enfin Beorn et suggéra de s’y arrêter pour se repérer et faire le plein.

« Beorn est le seul assez proche pour pouvoir nous aider, » Expliqua le sorcier. « Il pourrait le faire ou pas, mais nous devrions demander. Nous ne pouvons pas être difficiles. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’un homme fait seul à cet endroit ? » Demanda Balin en levant un sourcil.

« Beorn est… différent des autres hommes. C’est un changeur de peau et son peuple a supposément vécu ici pendant des siècles. Je ne l’ai jamais rencontré moi-même, mais on raconte qu’il peut parler le langage des bêtes, » Répondit Gandalf. « Lui demander de l’aide va être assez compliqué. On dit qu’il s’énerve facilement. »

« Un changeur de peau ? En quoi se transforme-t-il ? » Demanda Kili, ses yeux s’éclairant.

Le sorcier sourit. « Un ours. Un ours très, _très_ large. »

Les nains se mirent tous à parler en même-temps. Bilbo les écouta spéculer sur le changeur de peau inconnu, et prit un moment pour penser à l’homme à son tour. Beorn avait été un ami intéressant la première fois. Il était intimidant et son tempérament pouvait être effrayant, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il avait été gentil avec eux la première fois, et il espérait que cela se reproduirait.

« Combien de temps pour arriver chez lui ? » Demanda Dwalin à Gandalf.

« Deux jours tout au plus. Peut-être moins si nous ne sommes pas suivis par des orcs et des wargs, » Marmonna Gandalf, foudroyant la montagne derrière-eux.

Bilbo compta les jours dans sa tête. Deux pour atteindre Beorn, un autre pour se préparer pour Mirkwood, et deux de plus pour atteindre la forêt. C’était cinq jours au total, et c’était s’ils n’avaient pas de problèmes sur le chemin. Ils étaient définitivement en retard.

 _Nous allons devoir rattraper le temps perdu à Mirkwood. Si je peux les garder sur la route et loin des araignées et de Thranduil, alors peut-être que nous pourrions gagner quelques jours,_ pensa-t-il, essayant de créer un plan dans son esprit. _Et il y a cette rivière et ce foutu cerf… je ferais mieux de demander plus de corde à Beorn. Nous allons en avoir besoin._

« Oi, cambrioleur ! C’est l’heure de l’entraînement ! » Cria Gloin, le sortant de ses pensées et de ses plans.

Bilbo grogna mais se leva pour attraper son épée. « Bien, bien. Mais ne me frappez pas trop fort lorsque je fais des erreurs ! Je commence à avoir des bleus. »

Gloin rit et ébouriffa les cheveux du hobbit. « Bien ! Les bleus veulent dire que vous apprenez. Maintenant, garde haute ! »

* * *

A l’aube, Bilbo se réveilla le premier. Il rassembla ses vêtements et Sting, et se dirigea vers la rivière. Il fit signe à Bofur, qui était de garde, et le nain hocha la tête. Heureux que personne ne puisse s’inquiéter pour lui, il alla à la rivière alors que le soleil se levait. Il faisait toujours frais, mais il était prêt à affronter le froid pour nettoyer le sang et la saleté. Le sang de warg n’était jamais un bon parfum.

Il lava ses vêtements en premier puisqu’ils allaient être longs à sécher. Il les frotta de son mieux avec le savon donné par Nori – qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un savon des elfes, avec une odeur de fleurs – avant de les poser sur les rochers pour les faire sécher. Puis il se força à entrer dans la rivière et commença à se laver. Bilbo ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans la rivière avant que des bruits de pas ne lui apprennent qu’il n’était plus seul. Quand il se tourna pour voir de qui il s’agissait, il eut envie de pleurer.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites-ici ? » Geint-il presque en s’enfonçant dans l’eau.

Thorin – et _bien sûr_ que c’était le roi parce que c’était la vie de Bilbo – leva un sourcil avant de commencer à défaire ses tresses. « Pour la même raison que vous : me laver. »

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un serait debout si tôt, » Marmonna le hobbit à lui-même.

« Et alors ? Essayez-vous de nous éviter ? Timide ? » Questionna le roi, clairement amusé. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose des hobbits, mais je suis presque certain que vous n’êtes pas _trop_ différents des nains. »

Bilbo grogna. « Je ne suis pas timide. Je… ne me baigne pas en face des autres. »

Thorin ricana et commença à enlever son manteau et son armure. « Je promets de ne pas regarder. »

 _Ce n’est pas le fait que tu regardes le problème,_ grommela-t-il alors qu’il s’éloignait du nain. Il essaya de ne pas le fixer alors qu’il était dans l’eau mais c’était très, très dur. Il l’avait toujours trouvé beau même avant de l’aimer.

Thorin tint sa parole et l’ignora en grande partie. Il était occupé à retirer du sang de la terre et de la sueur de ses cheveux. Alors que le hobbit l’observait du coin de l’œil, il réalisa quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

« Pourquoi vous ne laissez pas votre barbe pousser complètement ? » Demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.

« Pourquoi posez autant de questions ? » Répondit Thorin sans arrêter sa tâche.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. « Parce que je veux vous comprendre ? »

Le nain s’arrêta enfin et le fixa en levant les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » Dit-il fermement, agacé . « Je veux vous connaître vous et les autres, vous vous souvenez ? Je vous l’ai dit à Rivendell. »

Thorin continua à le fixer.

Bilbo tint son regard et essaya d’ignorer son agacement.

« Je me suis coupé la barbe après Smaug, » Dit enfin le roi. « C’était en souvenir de mon père et de mon grand-père. Je ne la laisserais repousser que lorsque j’aurais récupéré notre maison en leur honneur. »

Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. « Oh. C’est… très honorable de votre part. J’ai cru comprendre que les nains considèrent leurs barbes comme leur atout le plus important. Cela a dû être dur de la couper. »

« C’était le prix à payer, » Dit simplement le nain en haussant une épaule. Il regarda le hobbit et passa la main dans sa propre barbe avec un regard curieux.

« Vous n’avez pas de barbe. Les hobbits ne peuvent-ils pas en avoir ? » Demanda-t-il en pencha la tête.

« La majorité d’entre nous ne peuvent pas, mais certains sang-mêlé peuvent faire pousser une barbe, » Répondit Bilbo, pensant à sa famille et à son histoire. « En général ils ont du sang Stoor. Les Brandybuck sont les seuls à pouvoir porter une barbe. »

« Les Brandybuck ? » Répéta Thorin.

Il agita la main. « Un clan hobbit. Je suis lié à eux par le mariage mais pas par le sang. »

« Contrairement aux Sackville-Baggins, » Contra le nain, souriant légèrement.

Il grimaça. « Malheureusement. Je préfère prétendre que je ne suis pas lié à eux. »

« Ils sont si affreux que ça ? »

« Oui. Non. Eh bien, parfois. » Bilbo se gratta le nez en essayant de penser à une description précise de ses cousins. « Otho et Lobelia ne sont pas vraiment des _mauvais_ hobbits. Ils sont simplement cupides et ne peuvent pas apprécier ce qu’ils ont déjà. Leur cupidité masque leurs qualités la plupart du temps. »

Thorin eut l’air pensif. « Je comprends. Je n’apprécie pas vraiment ma famille Ironfoot. Ils se plaignent un peu trop à mon goût. Le seul que j’apprécie est mon cousin Dain. Il n’est pas énervant. »

Bilbo essaya de ne pas tressaillir à la mention de Dain. Il respectait le nain et appréciait ses efforts dans la Bataille des Cinq Armées et dans la Guerre de l’Anneau. Cependant une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de détester le nain pour avoir pris la couronne que Thorin n’avait jamais eu la chance de porter. C’était stupide puisqu’il savait que ce n’était pas la faute de Dain, mais le deuil était rarement logique.

« On dirait que nous avons quelque chose en commun alors, » Commenta-t-il à la place, essayant de ne pas penser au passé.

Thorin haussa les épaules et continua à essuyer le sang séché sur sa peau. « Je suppose qu’avoir une famille énervante est quelque chose de commun à toutes les races. »

« Même les elfes ? » Contra-t-il pour l’embêter. Il _était_ un Took après tout.

Le nain grimaça. « Les elfes sont simplement énervants. »

Le hobbit rit et continua à se laver. « Vous les détestez vraiment. Je me demande comment vous nous allons traverser Mirkwood sans que vous n’alliez décapiter leur roi. »

« Je ne ferais pas une telle chose. Nous sommes déjà en manque de temps, » Rétorqua le roi. « Cependant, après la reconstruction d‘Erebor, je me tournerais vers nos ennemis. Les elfes paieront pour nous avoir tourné le dos. »

Bilbo se tourna et fixa le nain avec incrédulité. « Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ? Commencer une guerre avec les elfes ? C’est de la folie ! »

« Non, c’est une revanche, » Contra le guerrier en se redressant. « Mon peuple a souffert pendant des années parce que les elfes ont décidé que nous ne valions pas assez pour être sauvés. »

« Mais commencer une guerre ne fera qu’amener plus de souffrance, » Pointa-t-il. « Allez-vous vraiment les obliger à endurer plus de deuils et de morts ? Ne pouvez-vous pas les pardonner et aller de l’avant ? »

« Non ! Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être pardonnées ! Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être oubliées ! » Sermonna Thorin, ses yeux bleus devenant froids. « Je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’un _halfling_ comprenne ce que c’est de perdre tout ce qui nous tient à cœur ! De les voir glisser loin de vous sans rien pouvoir y faire ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le niveau de chagrin que nous portons pour tout ce que nous avons perdu ! »

- _il tombe à genoux au côté de Thorin. Son nain lutte pour respirer alors qu’Oin essaie d’arrêter le saignement sur son torse. Le sang continue de couler malgré ses efforts, et il réalise qu’il ne s’arrêtera pas. Thorin lève une main tremblante et il l’attrape entre les siennes. Il enroule ses mains autour de la sienne et la tient aussi fort que possible. Peut-être que s’il le faisait, il allait pouvoir garder le roi avec lui un peu plus longtemps._

_« Adieu, bon voleur, » Dit Thorin, ses yeux assombris par l’ombre de la mort. « Je vais dans les halls du repos… p-pour m’asseoir aux côtés de mon père jusqu’au… jusqu’au renouveau du monde. »_

_Il secoue la tête mais Thorin ne s’arrête pas alors qu’il demande son pardon et son amitié. Il voulut dire oui, qu’il le pardonnait pour tout ; qu’il n’était pas en colère mais seulement blessé. Il voulut s’excuser pour avoir volé l’Arkenstone, et lui expliquer qu’il l’avait fait pour les sauver._

_Mais ce n’était pas assez n’est-ce pas ?_

_Il voulut confesser son amour et sa dévotion pour ce nain ; voulut qu’il comprenne que Thorin avait son cœur et qu’il ne savait pas comment le récupérer. Il voulut crier parce que son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chacune des respirations douloureuses de Thorin, et le sang ne s’arrêtait pas de couler alors qu’Oin criait à l’aide, et il devait dire quelque chose alors il dit, « Adieu, Roi sous la Montagne, » et ce n’est pas assez et ce ne sera jamais assez, mais que peut-il dire d’autre pendant qu’il regarde Thorin mourir devant lui –_

Bilbo ne réalisa pas qu’il avait bougé avant que son poing ne touche le visage de Thorin. L’impact lui blessa la main, mais cela valait le coup vu le regard choqué du nain. Il se recula d’un pas et se toucha le visage en fixant le hobbit. Bilbo releva la tête et tint son regard alors que son corps tremblait à cause des émotions embouteillées.

« N’osez même pas, » Gronda-t-il, « Présumer un seul moment que je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire de perdre tout ce qui m’est cher. J’ai regardé _mon_ monde mourir d’une mort injuste. J’ai tenu sa main et ai regardé la lumière quitter ses yeux. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver ; seulement être là et le _regarder_ comme un imbécile ! Est-ce que vous savez ce que c’est ? De regarder ce à quoi vous tenez le plus disparaître ?! »

Il ne réalisa pas qu’il pleurait avant que les larmes ne coulent. Il les essuya durement, souhaitant une nouvelle fois avoir été un hobbit plus fort. « Vous dites que je ne comprends pas votre chagrin ? Hah ! J’ai vécu chaque jour depuis sa mort avec une culpabilité et un manque que je ne pourrais jamais effacer. Ma vie ne sera jamais complètement heureuse peu importe ce que je ferais car j’ai perdu celui qui me rendait le plus heureux ! »

Thorin le regardait comme s’il n’avait jamais vu de hobbit auparavant. Bilbo savait qu’il devait former une sacrée vision, et il savait qu’il allait regretter avoir perdu son calme, mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Les mots de Thorin l’avaient frappé en plein cœur ; assez profondément pour lui rappeler le jour terrible où il avait vu le nain mourir. Cela le mettait en colère d’être accusé par celui qu’il avait perdu de ne pas savoir ce qu’était le chagrin.

« Maître Baggins, je - »

« Stop » Interrompit-il, levant une main. « Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas vous parler maintenant. Pas quand je suis aussi émotif. Vous… Vous m’avez mis très en colère alors s’il vous plaît - »

« Je ne le pensais pas, » Dit Thorin, l’interrompant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, luttant visiblement pour trouver les bons mots. « Je ne voulais pas… vous blesser en vous accusant de ne pas comprendre la douleur. C’est juste… Mon tempérament à tendance à me guider. Je n’arrive pas à penser correctement lorsque je suis en colère. Alors je… je suis désolé pour mes mots. Ils étaient injustes. »

« Oui, ils l’étaient, » Acquiesça Bilbo, se frottant le visage pour essuyer ses larmes. « Mais je suppose que je vous ai provoqué à ma manière. Mais vous devez comprendre quelque chose : vous entendre parler de faire la guerre aux elfes m’inquiète. Je risque ma vie pour vous aider à récupérer Erebor, et vous me dites que vous pensez risquer le perdre à nouveau dans quelques années ! Cela me fait me demander pourquoi j’essaie de vous aider. »

« Ma colère contre les elfes est justifiée, » Argua Thorin, mais sa voix ne contenait aucune colère. « Cependant, je comprends votre point. Rassurez-vous cette guerre ne prendre pas place avant des années. Erebor doit avant tout être reconstruit. »

Il secoua la tête. Le nain ne comprenait pas. « Cela ne me rassure pas ; cela m’inquiète encore plus. Que vous alliez à la guerre maintenant ou plus tard, vous risquez toujours de perdre votre peuple et votre royaume. Vous risquez _Fili_ et _Kili_. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous allez leur faire ça ? Allez vous les forcer à se battre dans une guerre pour votre propre satisfaction ? »

Thorin écarquilla les yeux et eut l’air repoussé par cette pensée. Le hobbit eut l’impression que la pensée de ses neveux à la guerre ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit. Il pensait probablement pouvoir les en épargner, mais personne ne pourrait empêcher les deux frères de se battre pour leur famille. Ils l’avaient prouvé pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

« Je… Je ne le ferais pas, » Admit le nain, défait. « C’est déjà assez difficile de les voir entreprendre ce voyage. Je ne les enverrais pas à la guerre. »

« Alors vous n’allez pas engager une guerre contre Thranduil ? Vous allez laisser le passé derrière vous ? » Poussa-t-il.

« Je ne pardonnerais jamais Thranduil pour nous avoir tourné le dos, » Répondit doucement le roi. « Mais je ne commencerais pas de guerre à cause de ses actions. Pour le bien de mon peuple et des fils de ma sœur, je laisserai le passé derrière nous. »

Les épaules de Bilbo s’affaissèrent de soulagement. Il avait évité un désastre en préparation, merci Eru. Peut-être que rien ne se formerait du désir de revanche de Thorin, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il était déjà assez inquiet à cause des guerres du présent (ou était-ce le passé ?).

« Merci, » Dit-il avec gratitude. Il lança un petit sourire au nain. « Et je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé. C’était impoli de ma part. »

Thorin lâcha un soupir moqueur et se tapa sa joue non-marquée. « Cela peut à peine être considéré comme un coup. Nous allons devoir travailler là-dessus ainsi que sur votre escrime. »

« Eh bien excusez-moi d’être un hobbit et pas un nain, » Grommela-t-il, croisant les bras. Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant qu’il se rappela où ils se trouvaient, et ce qu’ils ne portaient _pas_.

 _Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas,_ commença-t-il à chanter alors qu’il essayait de se retourner pour retourner à son savon et ses vêtements. _Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas –_

« Que faites-vous ? » Appela Thorin derrière lui.

« Je finis mon bain, » Répondit-il, essayant d’avoir l’air détendu et échouant complètement. « Vous devriez faire ça vous aussi. Pour que nous puissions remettre nos vêtements. Loin l’un de l’autre. Sans contact visuel. »

Le roi guerrier ricana. « Très subtil, cambrioleur, très subtil. » 

« Je ne pensais pas que les nains connaissaient ce mot, » Rétorqua-t-il, retournant enfin à son poste. « Et mon nom est Bilbo ! »

Thorin resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre à contrecœur, « Très bien, Bilbo. »

Bilbo ne rougit pas à sa réponse, mais il fit tomber son savon dans la rivière.

* * *

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? » Demanda Dwalin quand ils retournèrent au camp nettoyés et habillés.

« La rivière, » Répondit Thorin en plissant le nez. « Tu devrais y aller. Tu sens comme un orc. »

Dwalin lui répondit d’un geste grossier.

Bilbo les ignora et alla jusqu’à son matelas pour ranger ses vêtements maintenant propres. Après ça, il regarda autour de lui et vit que la majorité de ses compagnons était réveillés et en train de ranger, ou de manger le petit-déjeuner. Quelques-uns rassemblaient même leurs vêtements et avaient l’air de se diriger vers la rivière pour se nettoyer. Bientôt ils seraient prêts à repartir pour trouver la maison de Beorn.

 _Ensuite… Ensuite nous nous attaquons à Mirkwood,_ pensa-t-il, regardant vers la forêt. _Et puis… Smaug._


	14. Chapitre 13

Gloin était terriblement loyal.

Si quelqu’un avait du le décrire, le premier mot utilisé aurait été loyal. Il ne tournait jamais le dos à ses proches, ne doutait jamais les mots de ses amis, et on pouvait toujours, _toujours_ compter sur lui. Il n’accordait pas facilement sa confiance, mais ceux qui l’avait gagnée, il restait lié à eux le reste de sa vie.

Bilbo Baggins avait gagné sa loyauté.

Le hobbit ne le savait pas, bien sûr. Le hobbit ne remarquait probablement pas si les gens l’aimaient ou pas. Il semblait plus centré sur s’assurer que les autres se sentaient aimés et protégés. Un trait très étrange. Il pensait que c’était une coutume hobbit au départ, mais Gandalf lui avait assuré que c’était juste Bilbo. Mais peu importe l’attitude du hobbit, il avait gagné la loyauté de Gloin.

Quand il avait rencontré le hobbit, Gloin n’avait pas su quoi penser de lui. Bilbo avait paru tellement petit et vulnérable comparé à eux. Il était sûr que le sorcier avait fait une erreur. Comment est-ce que quelqu’un de si petit et imberbe pouvait être utile pour un guerrier nain ?

Puis Gloin l’avait vu répondre à Thorin et avait réalisé que le petit voleur avait une volonté de mithril.

Ca les avait tous surpris. Il était certain qu’aucun de ses camarades ne s’attendaient à une ardeur pareille venant de quelqu’un de si petit. A part, peut-être, Gandalf. C’était probablement pour ça qu’il avait choisi Bilbo, l’enfoiré. Et cette ardeur n’était pas rien. Le nain avait regardé le hobbit confronter des trolls, des orcs et un Thorin énervé sans reculer. Il avait même affronté l’orc pâle pour sauver Fili ! C’était impressionnant.

Voir Bilbo affronter Azog avait scellée sa loyauté envers le hobbit. Il ne pourrait pas tourner le dos à quelqu’un si évidemment prêt à mourir pour eux.

C’était la raison pour laquelle lui et Oin avaient décidé de l’entraîner. Bilbo avait le courage d’un nain mais n’avait pas leur carrure ou leurs talents. Il ne pouvait pas rendre le hobbit plus large ou plus grand, mais il pouvait lui apprendre à se battre correctement.

C’était le minimum que Gloin pouvait faire pour quelqu’un qui avait été loyal envers lui.

* * *

Bilbo n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir des fleurs de sa vie.

« Regardez la taille de ces abeilles ! » S’étonna Ori, pointant les nombreuses, nombreuses abeilles survolant les trèfles colorés.

« Je pense qu’elles sont aussi grandes que ma main, » Ajouta Kili, levant la main pour.

« Oui, et elles font probablement deux fois plus mal, » Pointa Dori. « Eloignez-vous tous les deux. »

Ori fit la moue. « Mais je voulais les dessiner… »

Nori se pencha vers son frère et lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille. Ce qu’il dit - peu importe ce que c’était – fit sourire Ori qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. Nori lui fit un clin d’œil et fit un signe à Dori en grimaçant dans son dos.

 _J’ai le sentiment que ces deux-là ont l’intention de revenir ici,_ pensa Bilbo avec un petit sourire. Il avança lentement vers l’avant du groupe alors qu’ils approchaient de la maison de Beorn. Ils étaient déjà au bord de ses pâturages à abeilles et il pouvait voir au loin les grandes haies protégeant la maison du changeur de peau et de ses animaux. La dernière fois, Gandalf l’avait entraîné et avaient fait patienter les autres avant d’entrer. Cela avait été une mauvaise idée puisque Beorn avait été agacé par l’arrivée au compte-gouttes des nains. Alors cette fois il voulait être un peu plus direct.

« … Je suppose que nous pourrions entrer deux par deux. Cela pourrait le submerger si nous entrions tous en même temps, » Songea Gandalf.

Thorin n’avait pas l’air d’accord. « Je n’aime pas l’idée de laisser les autres derrière seuls et vulnérables. Nous ne savons toujours pas où est Azog ! »

« Je suis d’accord, » Dit Bilbo, interrompant la conversation sans aucune honte. « Nous devrions rester ensembles et entrer ensembles. Beorn pourrait être méfiant si nous n’approchons pas tous en même temps. »

Les deux le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Hmm. Une idée pratique, Maître Baggins, » Acquiesça Gandalf, ses yeux gris s’illuminant. « Venez alors ; il me semble qu’il y a un portail caché dans ces haies ! »

Bilbo suivit le sorcier alors qu’ils s’approchaient enfin des haies. Ils tournèrent autour jusqu’à trouver une grande et large porte en bois que Gandalf ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait un assortiment de maisons et de jardins, et plus d’animaux que Bilbo ait jamais vu dans sa vie.

Ses camarades commencèrent à marmonner entre eux en pointant les bizarreries qu’ils trouvaient, ou quelque chose qu’ils aimaient. Il les ignora pour regarder les cheveux qui trottaient vers eux ; magnifiques et toilettés et les regardant intensément avec des yeux connaisseurs. Ils semblèrent regarder chaque visiteur avant d’échanger un regard et galoper vers l’un des bâtiments.

« Ils sont partis l’avertir de notre arrivée, » Commenta Gandalf, l’air amusé. Ils suivirent le chemin jusqu’à arriver à la cour où étaient partis les chevaux. Debout devant eux, hache à la main, se trouvait Beorn.

Bilbo savait que le changeur de peau était large, mais il fut quand même surpris. Beorn était plus grand que Gandalf, aussi musclé que Dwalin, et plus poilu que Gloin. Il les regarda approcher et ricana.

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux, » Dit-il aux chevaux, caressant la tête du plus proche. « Allez-y, laissez-moi m’occuper de nos visiteurs. »

Les chevaux s’éloignèrent en trottant alors que Beorn posait sa hache et les regardaient avec ses yeux marrons. « Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Gandalf s’avança et pencha poliment son chapeau vers le géant. « Je suis Gandalf le Gris. »

« Jamais entendu parler, » Répondit Beorn, parce que les manières n’avaient jamais été son point fort. Il regarda les autres, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant autant de nains et continua jusqu’à voir Bilbo. Il s’arrêta et haussa les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es censé être ? » Demanda le changeur de peau, s’approchant pour mieux le voir.

Bilbo sentit les nains se raidir alors que le géant s’approchait, mais il s’avança calmement et lui lança un regard curieux à son tour.

« Je suis un hobbit. Qu’est-ce que tu es ? » Retourna-t-il, levant le menton. Il entendit Gandalf grogner à côté de lui, et imagina son père qui se retournait probablement dans sa tombe à cause de son manque de manières.

Beorn n’eut pas l’air offensé par sa franchise. Il sourit et se mit sur un genou pour être à sa hauteur. Bilbo pensait que c’était inutile mais apprécia la pensée.

« Je suis Beorn, » Dit-il simplement. « As-tu un nom, petit lapin ? »

« Bilbo Baggins, et je ne suis pas un lapin mais un hobbit, » Répondit Bilbo, grimaçant alors qu’il entendait des rires derrière lui. Il sentait qu’il allait entendre ce surnom pendant longtemps.

Le changeur de peau haussa les épaules, impénitent. Il regarda le reste de la compagnie avant de lancer un regard à Gandalf. « Les autres sont des nains. Je n’aime pas les nains. Pourquoi les avoir amenés chez moi avec ce lapin ? »

« Nous sommes venus vous demander de l’aide, » Répondit le sorcier. « Nous avons perdu une grande partie de nos provisions lorsque nous avons été attaqués par les gobelins. Certains de nos compagnons étaient gravement blessés et enlevés par les orcs. Nous avons réussi à les récupérer des mains de nos ennemis, mais cela nous a coûté plus de provisions et plus de blessures. »

Beorn les regarda à nouveau avant de se reconcentrer sur le sorcier. « Pourquoi étiez-vous près des gobelins et des orcs ? Mieux, qu’est-ce qui vous amène aussi loin ? »

« Je suis la raison de leur présence, » Dit Thorin, s’avançant. Il s’inclina légèrement avant de se redresser de toute sa taille. « Je suis Thorin Oakenshield et nous allons à Erebor. »

« Oh ? » Répondit le changeur de peau, se relevant et regardant le roi de haut en bas. « Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, non ? J’ai entendu parler de vous et de votre royaume perdu. Quelque chose à propos d’un dragon et d’or – je n’écoutais pas vraiment. Même, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m’en préoccuper. Votre mission n’a rien à voir avec moi. »

Thorin plissa lentement les yeux. « Cela veut dire que vous n’allez pas nous aider ? »

« Non. Cela veut dire que j’attends une raison sur _pourquoi_ je devrais vous aider, » Répondit simplement Beorn.

Les nains commencèrent à marmonner entre eux et Gandalf fronça les sourcils. Bilbo grogna. Il avait oublié que la seule raison pour laquelle Beorn avait accepté de les aider était parce qu’il avait aimé écouter leur histoire. Mais honnêtement, ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ils étaient déjà en retard !

 _Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire d’autre ? Je ne sais pas comment le convaincre,_ pensa-t-il en soupirant. _Allons-y…_

« Pourquoi pas un échange alors ? » Appela-t-il, s’approchant du changeur de peau jusqu’à avoir son attention. « Une histoire contre votre aide ? »

« Cela dépends de l’histoire, » Contra Beorn, mais il avait l’air curieux.

« Une histoire d’aventure et d’amitié, » Répondit Gandalf. Vu la lueur dans son regard, le hobbit savait que son ami avait compris son idée. Il se recula alors que le sorcier commençait à tisser un conte d’honneur et d’espoir, de secrets et de mystères, et d’aventure et de merveilles. Il regarda le visage de Beorn alors qu’il devenait tour à tour curieux, intéressé, et fasciné.

Au final le géant rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit. C’était un rire puissant qui lui rappelait le tonnerre et qui résonnait dans la cour et attirait l’attention. C’était un rire qui lui donnait envie de sourire et de rire à son tour.

« Bien joué ! » Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire révélant toutes ses dents. « C’était une bonne histoire, honnête ou non ! Je vous donnerais l’aide que vous recherchez tant que vous restez respectueux. Maintenant venez ; je vais vous montrer ma maison. »

Le changeur de peau se tourna et se dirigea vers la maison. Gandalf hésita un instant avant de le suivre. Il fit un clin d’œil à Bilbo en passant et le hobbit lui sourit.

_Mission accomplie._

* * *

Bilbo se tenait derrière eux alors que les autres faisaient des ‘ooh’ et des ‘aah’ en voyant les animaux leur servir à dîner. La vue était impressionnante, mais il pensait que les autres méritaient plus de le voir. Ce n’était pas nouveau pour lui après tout. Une fois fini ils festoyèrent alors que Beorn leur racontait des contes de son pays et de sa montagne avant de leur poser des questions sur leur quête.

« Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas plus nombreux ? Vous allez faire face à un dragon ; vous allez sûrement avoir besoin d’une armée pour le défaire, » Demanda le changeur de peau.

« Nous n’avons pas d’armée, » Dit franchement Thorin. « Ce sont les seuls nains qui ont été assez braves pour répondre à mon appel. »

Beorn les regarda avant de poser les yeux sur Bilbo. « Et le lapin ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Qu’a-t-il en commun avec les nains ? »

« ‘Il’ est juste ici et n’aime pas être ignoré, » Répondit Bilbo, agacé. « Et je suis venu parce que je veux les aider. Leur but est noble. »

Les sourcils se soulevèrent à nouveau. « Je vois… »

Il sentait que le changeur de peau ne le croyait pas, mais il ne questionna pas plus le hobbit. A la fin du repas, Beorn leur montra où ils pouvaient se reposer et les avertit de ne pas quitter la maison avant le lever du soleil. Il écouta les nains lui demander pourquoi et grommeler à sa réponse, puis les ignora alors que Gandalf les disputaient.

 _C’est bon. Tout se passe comme la première fois,_ se dit Bilbo en clamant un des lits. _Maintenant s’il vient demain matin et nous dit qu’il croit en notre histoire alors je saurais que les choses sont les mêmes. Je l’espère._

« Cambrioleur ! » Appela soudain Gloin, se dirigeant vers lui. « Cambrioleur, c’est l’heure de l’entraînement ! Ramasse ton couteau à beurre. »

Bilbo grogna et s’effondra dans son lit. « Pouvons-nous nous reposer ce soir ? Je suis tellement fatigué. »

Gloin ricana et le bougea pour pouvoir s’asseoir sur le lit. « Faible. Bien, nous n’allons pas nous entraîner ce soir. Mais attends-toi à un entraînement demain et chaque jour jusqu’à atteindre Smaug ! Tu as besoin de t’endurcir avant qu’on ne t’y envoie. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez prévu de me faire combattre seul ? » Taquina le hobbit.

A sa surprise, Gloin devint sérieux. Le nain se pencha vers lui et lui tapota gentiment le genou. « Jamais. Tu es l’un des nôtres maintenant, hobbit, et nous ne tournons pas le dos aux nôtres. Nous allons te protéger lorsque tu confronteras Smaug. Je le jure. »

Bilbo avait l’impression qu’on venait de le frapper. C’était une chose d’aimer et protéger quelqu’un. C’en était une autre de savoir que quelqu’un ferait la même chose pour vous. Depuis son réveil quelques mois auparavant, il n’avait pas pensé à être aimé. Il savait ce que ça faisait, en avait des souvenirs, et n’en manquait certainement pas. Mais ce n’était que maintenant qu’il réalisait à quel point il voulait que ses nains tiennent à lui comme avant. Il voulait leur affection et loyauté et amitié.

Bilbo voulait avoir autant d’importance pour eux qu’eux pour lui.

« Oh. Je… merci, » Bégaya-t-il, se sentant dépassé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire après la déclaration de Gloin. Il n’avait pas de mots pouvant décrire avec précision ses sentiments à cet instant. « Vous êtes tout… Je veux tous vous protéger aussi. »

« Nous le savons, » Assura le nain, lui tapotant à nouveau le genou. « Chacun d’entre nous. »

* * *

Le matin suivant prouva la théorie de Bilbo.  
Beorn les salua avec enthousiasme et leur parla des wargs et gobelins qu’il avait confronté la nuit précédente. Il les remercia pour lui avoir dit la vérité, et leur assura qu’il leur donnerait des provisions pour leur entrée dans Mirkwood. Il alla même jusqu’à leur prêter des poneys pour les escorter jusqu’à Mirkwood, et leur dit à quoi s’attendre dans la forêt.

« Ne buvez ni ne touchez l’eau, » Les avertit le changeur de peau alors qu’ils mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner. « Ne chassez pas non plus les créatures qui y vivent. Cela vous rendra malades et maudits. Vous devez rester sur le chemin et ne jamais le quitter ! Si vous le faites vous vous perdrez et ne serez jamais retrouvés ! »

Fili et Kili écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu’Ori pâlissait. Les autres n’avaient pas l’air aussi alarmés, mais ils se tendirent et devinrent plus sérieux.

« Et les elfes qui y vivent ? » Demanda Thorin en serrant la mâchoire.

« Ils laissent tranquilles les voyageurs qui ne posent pas de problèmes, » Dit Beorn en haussant les épaules. « Ils ne devraient pas vous approcher. »

Aucun des nains n’eurent l’air rassurés.

« Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, » Ajouta Gandalf, s’éclaircissant la gorge. « J’ai peur de devoir vous quitter lorsque vous atteindrez Mirkwood. »

Bilbo leva les sourcils alors que les nains commençaient à se plaindre. Gandalf les avaient laissés la dernière fois, mais il pensait que c’était à cause du Nécromancien. Radagast était-il enfin apparu pour avertir le sorcier ? Ou est-ce que son ami partait pour d’autres raisons ?

 _J’aimerais pouvoir lui demander mais cela le rendrait méfiant,_ pensa-t-il en écoutant Gandalf rassurer les autres sur de son retour. _Mince. Encore un problème._

Ses compagnons finirent par accepter à contrecœur que le sorcier n’allait pas rester avec eux malgré leurs demandes, et le petit-déjeuner se finit dans un silence grave. Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, nains et sorcier se séparèrent pour aller à leurs taches, et Bilbo utilisa cet instant pour approcher leur hôte.

« Maître Beorn, » Appela-t-il en agitant la main. « Maître Beorn, pouvons-nous discuter ? »

L’homme sourit et s’accroupit. « Bien sûr, petit lapin ! Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je voulais vous parler de la nourriture, » Expliqua-t-il. « Je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre générosité, mais je voudrais vous demander plus que prévu. »

« Vous voulez plus de nourriture, » Résuma Beorn, s’appuyant sur ses talons.

Le hobbit hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Beorn. Il n’avait pas l’air offensé, juste curieux.

« Parce que notre marche à travers Mirkwood sera longue, et qu’il n’y a rien à manger dans la forêt, » Répondit-il. « Je ne voudrais pas risquer la mort de mes compagnons avant d’être incinérés par un dragon. »

Beorn rit. « Un bon point ! Très bien ; je vous donnerais autant de nourriture que vous pourrez en porter. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Bilbo hocha la tête et ses épaules s’affaissèrent avec soulagement. « Oui, merci. J’aimerais aussi avoir des noix, des fruits secs et des herbes ; c’est léger, petit et dure longtemps. »

« Vous avez déjà fait ça, » Réalisa le changeur de peau, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Peut-être, » Accorda-t-il en haussant les épaules, « Ou je réfléchis. Puis-je vous aider à rassembler et empaqueter la nourriture ? Comme ça je pourrais juger de la quantité. »

Beorn sourit largement ; ressemblant à l’ours en lequel il se changeait. « Petit lapin, vous aurez ce que votre petit cœur désire. Venez ; je vais vous montrer mes réserves maintenant ! »

* * *

Bilbo passa le reste de la journée à aider Beorn à préparer les provisions. Il inspecta personnellement chaque sac ; faisant attention à remplir chaque espace vide. Il aida Beorn à choisir les meilleures outres, et refusa poliment lorsque le géant lui proposa des arcs et des flèches.

« Cela ne nous servira pas, » Dit-il. « A la place, pourriez-vous nous donner de la corde et une lanterne ? J’ai l’impression que nous allons en avoir besoin. »

Beorn lui accorda sans questions. Parfois le changeur de peau lui lançait un regard curieux, mais il ne poussait jamais pour obtenir des réponses. Il avait l’air content de les aider, et Bilbo ne s’était jamais sentit aussi reconnaissant.

A midi ils étaient prêts à partir.

« Ces sacs sont lourds, » Geint Kili, faisant presque la moue en attrapant l’un d’eux avec les mains.

« Ne te plains pas ; ce poids te manquera lorsqu’il n’y aura plus de nourriture, » Dit Dwalin, ramassant le sien d’une main et l’amenant à son poney.

« Je t’ai vu aider notre hôte à faire les bagages, » Commenta Bofur à Bilbo alors qu’il aidait le hobbit à attacher son sac sur le poney. « Qu’est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ? »

« De la nourriture, » Dit-il fermement. « Beaucoup de nourriture. Et de grandes gourdes. Beaucoup. »

Bofur rit. « Bien joué ! Peut-être que nous n’allons pas mourir de faim après tout. »

_C’est ce que j’espère._

Beorn leur dit au revoir après un dernier avertissement sur la route la plus sûre à prendre, et ils étaient partis. Ils chevauchèrent le reste de la journée avant de s’arrêter à l’aube. Bilbo pouvait voir Mirkwood au loin, et sa gorge se serra en se souvenant de la faim et de la soif. Il avait fait face à de nombreuses choses déplaisantes dans sa vie, mais mourir de faim était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Gloin l’entraîna à nouveau ce soir-là, et il l’endura sans se plaindre. Savoir qu’il l’entrainait parce qu’il tenait à lui le rendait supportable. Même si cela le laissait endolori et engourdi pour le reste de la nuit. Quand ils eurent terminé, il rejoignit Bombur et Bofur et écouta la conversation des deux frères en s’endormant.

A l’aube, ils continuèrent. La forme sombre au loin devint de plus en plus clair jusqu’à être devant la forêt connue sous le nom de Mirkwood. Elle était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs ; avec ses arbres tordus et malades, ses ténèbres menaçantes, et son silence. Revoir tout ça raviva sa peur, et réveilla l’anneau dans sa poche.

 _Routes sombres, jours sombres, morts sombres,_ railla l’anneau. _Sombre, sombre, sombre, tellement sombre._

 _Je peux le supporter,_ répondit-il, rassemblant son courage. _Je peux tout supporter maintenant._

L’anneau lui rit au nez. Il était resté silencieux après la bataille contre Azog, mais se faisait savoir par son toucher glacé. Il restait à l’arrière de son esprit ; attendant patiemment sa prochaine utilisation.

« Est-ce que les poneys s’en sortiront seuls ? » Demanda Ori en récupérant leurs affaires.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître Ori. Beorn m’a assuré qu’ils connaissaient le chemin du retour, » Promit Gandalf en les aidant à décharger. « Je pense qu’il va venir à leur rencontre. Il est protecteur de ses animaux. Il les voie comme ses enfants. »

Oin ricana. « Et quand je pensais qu’il ne pouvait pas devenir plus étrange… »

Une fois libérés les poneys partirent rapidement ; évidemment soulagés d’être loin de Mirkwood et de ses lourds fardeaux. Ils remplirent les gourdes dans le ruisseau voisin, et distribuèrent les sacs équitablement. Bilbo pensait que le sien était étrangement plus léger, mais il n’en était pas sûr.

« C’est ici que je vous laisse, » Annonça Gandalf en montant sur son cheval. Il s’installa confortablement avant de se concentrer sur le groupe devant lui.

« Je vous retrouverai, » Promit-il en souriant légèrement. « Pour le moment continuez sans moi. Souvenez-vous des avertissements de Beorn et restez sur le chemin. Si vous le faîtes alors vous atteindrez l’autre côté sans problèmes. »

« Nous ferons comme vous nous l’avez dit, » Assura Balin, s’inclinant légèrement. « Bon voyage pour le moment, Maître Gandalf. »

Thorin acquiesça, lançant un regard sérieux à l’homme. « Bon voyage. Nous vous verrons de l’autre côté. »

« Bon voyage, » Répondit Gandalf. Ses yeux gris les parcoururent une dernière fois et il était parti ; chevauchant dans un flou de gris et de blanc avant qu’ils puissent cligner des yeux.

Le groupe le regarda partir avant que Thorin ne s’éclaircisse la gorge et ne signale le départ. « Allons-y, » Appela-t-il, entrant dans la forêt, « Nous avons un long chemin devant nous. »

 _Pas trop long j’espère,_ pensa Bilbo, avant de suivre le reste des nains.


	15. Chapitre 14

Dans une autre vie, quand il s’était assis pour écrire son histoire, Bilbo s’était rappelé son voyage à travers Mirkwood avec une certaine affection. C’était affreux sur le moment bien sûr ; la faim, les araignées géantes, les elfes, et le voyage en tonneaux dans la rivière déchaînée n’étaient pas très drôles. Mais plus tard, lorsqu’ils s’en étaient sortit vivants et lorsque l’adrénaline s’était dissipée, il avait regardé en arrière et s’était senti fier de ce qu’il avait accompli. Plus tard il avait même pensé à retourner dans la forêt ; confiant et prétentieux, sûr qu’il pouvait s’en sortir.

Il avait tort.

 _Tort, tort, tort, TORT ! J’avais tellement tort. Je déteste cet endroit ; je le déteste, le déteste, le déteste !_ Chantonna Bilbo, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur une racine pour la cinquième fois en vingt minutes.

Ils étaient dans les bois depuis moins d’une journée et le hobbit le détestait déjà. Il détestait les arbres bas qui s’emmêlaient entre eux et bloquaient la lumière du soleil. Il détestait le chemin se tordant et tournant entre les arbres tombés et la végétation surabondante. Il détestait les écureuils noirs qui les regardaient marcher avec leurs petits yeux bien trop intelligents. Il détestait les sons inconnus qui résonnaient autour de lui et les faisaient tous sursauter et chercher une source sans en trouver aucune. Il détestait les toiles d’araignées qui s’étendaient d’un arbre à l’autre en paquets épais et sombres qui pendaient au-dessus d’eux. Mais ce qu’il détestait le plus, c’était la connaissance des nombreux yeux qui les observaient pendant leur avancée.

« Tu as l’air en colère, » Nota Bofur en se penchant vers le hobbit pour mieux le regarder. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je déteste cet endroit, » Répondit simplement Bilbo. « Je déteste ces arbres, je déteste ces écureuils, je déteste ces toiles d’araignées, et je déteste ces fichues racines qui n’arrêtent pas de me faire trébucher ! »

Bofur s’éloigna doucement de lui. « Um, je suis désolé de l’entendre ? Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu veux marcher derrière moi ? Je peux trébucher en premier et t’avertir. »

Bilbo soupira et secoua la tête. « Non, je suis désolé, ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi. J’ai besoin de temps pour m’habituer à cette foutue forêt. Ça ira. »

Bofur hocha la tête mais garda un air inquiet en retournant à sa place dans la ligne. Ils marchaient tous en ligne avec Thorin à l’avant et Dwalin à l’arrière. C’était une marche lente et silencieuse alors que la forêt ne mettait pas que Bilbo sur les nerfs, mais tout le monde. Il pouvait voir à quel point les autres étaient tendus et sur leurs gardes, de Kili à Dori. Personne ne se sentait en sécurité à Mirkwood.

Ce fut pire lorsque le soleil se coucha et la forêt devint complètement noire. Le petit feu qu’ils avaient lancé ne perçait pas les ténèbres autour d’eux, et ne faisait rien pour cacher les yeux rouges et verts qui les observaient tout autour d’eux.  
« Vous pensez qu’ils vont nous attaquer ? » Murmura Ori depuis sa place entre ses frères. Pour une fois il n’était pas dérangé par le bras de Nori autour de ses épaules, ou par la cape que Dori avait enroulée autour de lui.

« J’en doute. Sinon ils l’auraient déjà fait, » Gronda Dwalin en foudroyant les yeux du regard.

« Nous allons nous relayer pour qu’ils ne puissent pas nous surprendre, » Ajouta Thorin calmement.

Ori se détendit légèrement mais continua à jeter des regards nerveux aux yeux les observant. En face de lui, Fili et Kili faisaient la même chose mais avec un air plus curieux. Ils étaient coincés ensembles entre Dwalin et Balin, et tenait une conversation à voix basse alors qu’ils observaient les yeux inconnus autour d’eux à tour de rôle.

Bilbo ne savait honnêtement pas à qui les yeux appartenaient – elfe ou bête, il s’en fichait – mais il garda un œil sur les orbes pâles et rondes qui apparaissaient occasionnellement. Il ne voulait pas affronter les araignées géantes à nouveau, mais il était prêt à le faire.

 _Vous n’allez_ pas _vous mettre en travers de mon chemin,_ pensa-t-il, foudroyant du regard une paire d’yeux bleus qui semblait briller. _Vous n’aurez_ pas _mes amis. Pas deux fois._

« Maître Baggins, je pense que vous devriez dormir au milieu, » Dit soudain Oin, interrompant son concours de regard avec les araignées.

« Um, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant le guérisseur.

« Parce que vous seriez capable d’essayer de combattre ce qui nous observe, » Répondit franchement le nain. « Avec vous au milieu je peux vous surveiller. »

Bilbo le fixa, offensé par sa réponse. « Quoi ? Je ne vais pas faire ça, je ne suis pas stupide ! Beorn a dit de ne pas quitter le chemin, vous vous souvenez ? Je ne les confronterais que s’ils apparaissent sur le chemin. »

Il pensait que sa réponse satisferait le nain, mais elle stoppa le camp tout entier.

« Oh Mahâl, » Grogna Dwalin, se frottant le front.

« Wow, et je pensais qu’on était les pires, » Marmonna Fili à Kili, qui hocha la tête.

« Comment est-ce que tu as survécu jusqu’à maintenant ? » Se demanda Bofur, le fixant comme s’il n’avait jamais vu le hobbit auparavant.

« Tu vois, je t’avais dit qu’on devait s’occuper de lui, » Dit Nori à Dori alors que Ori lui lançait un regard compatissant.

Gloin secoua la tête alors qu’Oin soupirait lourdement. « D’accord, tu dors entre nous à partir de maintenant, » Déclara le guérisseur. « S’ils apparaissent sur le chemin… Je commence à repenser mon opinion des hobbits… »

« Mais, je - » Bilbo tenta de protester mais il fut ignoré. Il était confus par la tournure des évènements, mais sentait que cela n’allait pas changer avant un moment.

* * *

Les jours passèrent lentement.

Bilbo tenta de garder la trace du temps qui passait mais trouva cette tâche difficile alors qu’ils s’enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt. Rapidement les arbres devinrent si emmêlés et épais au-dessus d’eux qu’il ne pouvait pas voir un rayon de soleil. Sans source pour compter les jours, il décida de se concentrer sur la nourriture et l’eau. Beorn leur avait donné plus de nourriture que ce qu’il avait demandé, et même s’ils réussissaient à la faire durer, il était toujours inquiet. Ses camarades, au moins, ne partageaient pas son inquiétude. Ils se méfiaient de la forêt et de ses habitants, mais sans le stress de la faim, ils pouvaient se relaxer légèrement. Fili et Kili recommencèrent à blaguer, et Nori embêtait à nouveau Dori. Cela le soulageait de ne pas avoir à les entendre se disputer à nouveau.

Avec l’espace limité disponible, Gloin avait pausé l’entraînement. Il jurait qu’ils allaient recommencer dès la sortie de la forêt, et le hobbit avait acquiescé. Sans entraînement pour l’occuper, Bilbo avait décidé de passer son temps à l’apprentissage de l’Iglishmêk avec Bifur.

« Alors… ça veut dire ‘ami’, alors que l’opposé veut dire ‘ennemi’, » Demanda le hobbit alors qu’il essayait de faire le bon signe avec ses doigts.

Bifur hocha la tête remua les doigts avant de répondre en Khuzdûl. Bilbo regarda Bofur – qui servait d’interprète et professeur – pour une réponse.

« Il dit que tu as besoin de plier ton index un peu plus, » Expliqua le nain.

Bilbo fit comme dit et leva les mains. « Comme ça ? »

Bifur hocha la tête et Bofur sourit. « Parfait ! Tu l’as. »

Il regarda ses mains puis le duo devant lui. « Je ne pensais pas qu’un langage des signes serait si compliqué. »

« Le Khuzdûl est un langage compliqué, » Expliqua Bofur en haussant les épaules. « L’Iglishmêk le reflète. »

« Hmm. Je n’apprends pas vraiment votre langage hein ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis pour m’avoir appris ça, » Demanda le hobbit. Il réalisa pour la première fois que ça requête pouvait apporter des ennuis à ses amis.

Bofur secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Ne t’inquiètes pas ! Nous ne brisons pas la loi. Puisque nous traduisons en commun, tu n’apprends pas vraiment le Khuzdûl. »

Bifur acquiesça et fit un geste d’une main qu’il traduisit mentalement comme un ‘C’est bon’.

« Ahh, c’est vrai » Admit-il, se sentant soulagé de ne pas causer de problèmes à ses amis. « Continuons alors. Quel est le signe pour problèmes ? »

Bifur pointa le hobbit.

« Qu- ? Oh, ha, ha, très drôle. » Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel alors que Bofur ricanait. « J’ai compris, j’ai compris. J’ai tout le temps des problèmes. »

« Tu as un certain talent pour te retrouver dans les pires situations possibles, » Pointa le fabricant de jouets. « La plupart du temps c’est même de ta faute. »

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis ! » Protesta-t-il, se sentant offensé. « Je rencontre simplement des personnes à problèmes ! »

Bifur ricana et lui lança un regard équivoque.

Le hobbit pointa le nain du doigt. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J’ai raison ! » 

« Eeeeeeh, tu nous as bien rejoins dans notre aventure, » Rappela Bofur, souriant si largement que ça avait l’air douloureux. « Et il y a eu les trolls, et les montagnes, et les orcs, et Beorn… »

Bilbo allait protester mais réalisa qu’il avait un point.

 _Foutus nains,_ pensa-t-il, essayant de ne pas faire la moue alors que les deux autres se moquaient de lui.

« Maître Baggins ! » Appela Dori depuis quelque part derrière-lui. « Venez un instant. »

« Avec joie, » Dit-il, se levant et allant vers le nain. Il ignora le rire de Bifur et les fausses excuses de Bofur, et s’assit en face de Dori. Le guerrier cousait quelque chose qui ressemblait à l’une des chemises de Nori. A côté de lui se trouvait une pile de vêtements déchirés.

« Oui ? Besoin de quelque chose ? D’aide peut-être ? » Demanda le hobbit.

Dori ricana mais posa son ouvrage. « A peine. Je voulais simplement vous donner votre manteau. Je l’ai fini plus tôt mais ai oublié de vous le dire. »

Bilbo le fixa, surpris, alors que le nain fouillait dans son sac pour en sortir un petit manteau rouge. Il le lança au hobbit.

« La couleur n’est pas très subtile, mais le tissu est résistant et durable, » Expliqua le nain en retournant à sa tâche. « Il vous tiendra chaud lorsque l’automne arrivera. »

Bilbo attrapa le manteau et passa la main dessus. C’était doux à l’extérieur mais l’intérieur était renforcé avec de la laine beige. Il n’y avait pas assez de boutons, bien sûr, et le tissu était un peu trop somptueux pour lui, mais c’était un manteau magnifique.

Et _Dori_ l’avait fait pour _lui_.

« J-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » Murmura-t-il, touché par le geste simple mais sincère. « Merci, Maître Dori. C’est magnifique. »

Dori haussa les épaules et continua sa tâche, mais son visage se détendit un petit peu. « Ce n’était rien. Vous aviez besoin d’un nouveau manteau et je suis couturier. C’était une tâche simple à compléter. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous suis pas reconnaissant, » Insista-t-il. « Vous avez pris le temps et l’effort de la faire. Cela seulement est un grand cadeau. »

« Vous utilisez beaucoup de jolis mots, » Nota le nain en le regardant. « Je suis pas aussi éloquent alors je préfère laisser mes actions parler pour moi. »

« Et bien, cela me dit beaucoup, » Insista Bilbo, en serrant le manteau. « Je vais le garder précieusement. »

Dori ricana à sa réponse mais ses yeux étaient doux en le regardant. « Ne soyez pas si dramatique ; ce n’est qu’un manteau. »

 _Non,_ se dit-il alors que le nain continuait à tricoter, _c’est tellement plus que ça._

* * *

Ce fut un soulagement quand ils trouvèrent enfin le pont brisé.

« Alors… des idées pour la traversée ? » Demanda Bombur alors qu’ils étudiaient le pont en bois pourri.

« Il y a un bateau de l’autre côté, » Pointa Bilbo en plissant les yeux. « A une douzaine de mètres. »

« Vous pouvez voir aussi clairement d’aussi loin ? » Demanda Thorin, le regardant avec surprise.

Il haussa les épaules. « Les hobbits ont une bonne vue. »

« Y a-t-il un moyen d’attraper le bateau ? » Demanda Balin en se frottant la mâchoire.

« Nous avons besoin d’une corde et d’un crochet, » Dit le hobbit, décidé à aller droit au but. « Le bateau a l’air léger et je ne pense pas qu’il soit lié à quoi que ce soit. Si nous réussissons à lancer le crochet dessus alors nous pourrons le tirer. »

A partir de là le plan se déroula comme la première fois. Ils assemblèrent la corde et le crochet et Fili fut choisi pour le lancer. Après avoir raté quelques fois, il réussit à attraper le bateau et commença à le tirer pour découvrir qu’il était attaché. Kili alla aider son frère et, après un coup de coude de Bilbo, Dori alla les rejoindre. Cela leur demanda plusieurs tentatives mais ils réussirent à le détacher et à l’attraper avant qu’il ne soit emmené par le courant.

« Il n’y a pas de pagaies, » Nota Dwalin en inspectant le bateau. « Comment sommes-nous censés faire bouger ce foutu truc ? »

Fili leva la main. « J’ai une idée. »

Après que Fili eut expliqué son plan, ils approuvèrent et lancèrent un autre crochet jusqu’à ce qu’il accroche un arbre de l’autre côté de la rivière. Bilbo attendit que Thorin ait décidé qui allait traverser avant de parler à nouveau.

« J’irai en dernier, » Dit-il avant que Bombur ne puisse se plaindre à l’idée d’être à nouveau dernier. « Je suis léger alors je pourrais compenser le poids de Bombur. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit pas non. « Très bien. Fili, Kili, Balin ! Vous êtes premiers. »

A côté de lui, Nori lui tira légèrement les cheveux. « Arrête ça. »

« Arrête quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« De mettre les autres en avant, » Répondit le nain en regardant leurs camarades monter dans le bateau. « Pense à ta propre sécurité pour une fois. »

Bilbo prit une expression dégoûtée. « Je ne pense pas. Vous avez besoin de plus de surveillance que moi. »

Nori soupira et secoua la tête. « Têtu. »

« Oui, » Acquiesça-t-il, avant de donner un coup de coude le plus fort possible au nain.

Le voleur ne tressaillit même pas.  
La traversée fut longue. Il les regarda agir prudemment en gardant une oreille tendue pour le cerf. Il ne savait pas si le cerf allait apparaître à cause de la différence de timing, mais il ne voulait pas espérer. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de chance.

Quand ce fut leur tour de traverser, Bilbo entendit le son des pattes en train d’approcher. Avant que Bombur ne puisse placer un pied dans le bateau, le hobbit attrapa son bras et le tira sur le côté du pont. Avant que le nain ne puisse lui demander pourquoi, un cerf arriva en sortant des ombres et galopa vers eux depuis l’autre côté. Il dépassa les autres avant de sauter gracieusement au-dessus du pont. Il atterrit de l’autre côté et galopa dans la forêt, ignorant les deux sur le pont comme s’ils n’étaient rien.

« Hmp. Foutu cerf, » Grommela le hobbit en lâchant le cuisinier. « Ça va Bombur ? »

Le nain hocha la tête, l’air un peu secoué par la soudaine apparition du cerf. « O-Oui. Juste surpris. Je ne m’y attendais pas. »

Il tapota le bras du nain avec compassion. « Oui, c’était inattendu. Allez viens, finissons-en. »

Avec le cerf disparu, les deux grimpèrent dans le bateau et allèrent lentement vers l’autre côté. Ils réussirent à faire un pas en dehors du bateau avant d’être submergés par leurs compagnons.

« Ça va Bombur ? » Demanda Bofur à son frère alors qu’il l’aidait à sortir.

Le cuisinier hocha la tête et agita la main. « Oui, oui, je vais bien. Bilbo m’a tiré sur le côté avant qu’il puisse m’atterrir dessus. »

« Oh ? » Bofur leva les sourcils et sourit au hobbit. « Merci. Je déteste penser à ce qui aurait pût se passer si ce cerf avait poussé mon frère dans la rivière. »

Bilbo haussa les épaules et prit la main de Dori. « Pas de problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser lui atterrir dessus. »

« Vrai. Tu aurais préféré qu’il atterrisse sur toi, » Acquiesça Nori joyeusement parce qu’il aimait être agaçant.

Le hobbit tressaillit lorsque la poigne de Dori se resserra. « C’est peut-être vrai, mais ce n’est pas arrivé. Nous sommes en sécurité. Ici. Avec tout le monde. Indemnes. »

« Tu marches à côté de Ori pour le reste du voyage, » Déclara Dori en réponse.

Bilbo jura.

* * *

Ils marchèrent.

Avec Bombur réveillé et leur nourriture, ils réussirent à marcher plus longtemps et plus loin que la première fois. C’était une bénédiction et une malédiction pour Bilbo. Une bénédiction parce qu’ils étaient proches de la fin de Mirkwood et plus proches de Lake-Town. Mais une malédiction car il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre à présent. Il réalisa qu’il avait un autre dilemme : Thranduil. S’ils ne rencontraient pas le roi des elfes cette fois-ci, alors il ne serait pas mis au courant de leur voyage, et ne viendrait pas en quête de réparations. Sans Thranduil et son armée, Bilbo réalisa qu’ils ne pourraient pas gagner la bataille à venir.

 _Eh bien c’est un problème majeur,_ se lamenta-t-il une nuit. _Comment puis-je attirer son attention ? A moins de sortir du chemin et de causer des problèmes, je ne pense pas qu’ils s’intéresseront à nous. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser sortir du chemin et je ne peux pas en sortir moi-même. Peut-être que je peux m’infiltrer chez lui…_

« Vous avez l’air frustré, » Nota Thorin en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Bilbo se força à ne pas se raidir ou sursauter à la soudaine apparition du roi nain.

« Je pense simplement à la quantité de nourriture pour sortir de cette forêt, » Mentit-il, se décalant pour laisser de la place au nain.

« Mmm. Balin garde le compte et estime que nous pouvons les faire durer encore deux semaines, » Admit Thorin. « Mais c’est si nous commencer à couper les rations. »

« Je m’en doutais, » Il regarda le nain étendre ses jambes et obligea ses épaules à se détendre. Thorin avait l’air fatigué. Le voyage commençait à l’épuiser.

 _Je veux l’aider,_ pensa le hobbit, agrippant son pantalon. _Mais comment ? Il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour l’instant.  
_ « Bilbo, » Dit soudain Thorin, se tournant vers lui. « Vous souvenez-vous de notre conversation après que vous ayez sauvé Fili ? Celle à propos de la dette que je vous dois ? »

Le hobbit hocha lentement la tête. « Ouuuiiiiiii. Et… ?

« Vous m’avez dit que je ne pouvais pas honorer votre souhait. Que la chose que vous souhaitiez le plus, je ne pourrais pas vous la donner. »

« Et vous ne pourrez jamais, » Rappela-t-il parce qu’il savait à quel point les nains pouvaient être têtus.

Thorin ne le nia pas. A la place, il le fixa de ses yeux bleus qui avaient l’air presque noirs dans la pénombre de la forêt. « Votre plus grand souhait… C’est lui, n’est-ce pas ? L’amour que vous avez perdu ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Bilbo détourna le regard. Sa gorge se serra alors qu’il essayait de retenir ses larmes ou son rire. « Oui. »

Thorin soupira lourdement. « Je m’en doutais. La mort est quelque chose que même moi ne puis combattre. »

« Oui, c’est plutôt final, » Acquiesça-t-il, et à son grand agacement sa voix était éraillée.

« Je suppose que je dois trouver un autre moyen de vous rembourser, » Continua le nain, tapant du doigt la garde d’Orcrist.

« Je vous ai dit comment faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne l’acceptez pas, » Grommela le hobbit.

« Garder tout le monde en vie n’est pas quelque chose que je peux garantir, » Pointa le roi. « C’est un miracle que nous soyons venus jusqu’ici sans morts. »

Bilbo rit. « Vrai. J’ai eu peur d’avoir perdu certains d’entre vous dans les montagnes. Et quand les orcs nous les ont ramenés… Nous avons été chanceux. »

« Hmm. » Thorin lança un regard au reste du camp avant de se reconcentrer sur lui. « Celui… Celui que vous avez perdu. Vous étiez ensembles depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, » Répondit simplement le hobbit. « Je ne l’ai connu que peu de temps. Nous n’étions que des amis et rien de plus. Il est mort avant que je ne puisse lui avouer mes sentiments. »

Thorin écarquilla les yeux et leva les sourcils. « Vous n’étiez pas amants ? Je pensais… Je veux dire, la manière dont vous parliez de lui, je pensais - »

« Oui, une erreur compréhensible, » Acquiesça-t-il. « Je parle de lui comme mon cœur mais ce n’était pas le cas pour lui. Il… Il ne me comptait que comme un bon ami, et je n’osait pas demander plus. L’aimer de loin était assez pour moi. »

Le nain le regardait maintenant avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la pitié. La vue lui donna envie de rire (ou pleurer) car le nain en était la raison première. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, » le réprimanda-t-il doucement. « Je l’ai accepté il y a longtemps. Je suis en paix avec mon cœur maintenant. »

« C’est un triste évènement de trouver son Unique pour réaliser que vous n’êtes pas le leur, » Dit doucement le roi.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Il l’avait accepté il y a longtemps. La première fois il avait été heureux d’aimer Thorin de loin ; il ne s’était jamais attendu à plus que de l’amitié de la part du roi. C’était la même chose la seconde fois. Il était heureux de se tenir aux côtés du nain en le protégeant et en l’aimant en silence. Il n’allait pas demander plus que cela.

« L’amour n’est pas toujours juste, » répondit-il. « Je n’ai jamais pensé tomber amoureux quand j’étais plus jeune. Cela m’a surpris quand c’est arrivé. Alors je chéris les souvenirs que j’ai et me réconforte avec l’amour que j’ai pour lui. C’est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. »

Thorin n’avait rien à répondre.

« Etes-vous déjà tombé amoureux, Maître Thorin ? » Demanda le hobbit. Il avait évité cette question la première fois, ayant eu peur d’un cœur brisé, mais il avait dépassé ce point depuis longtemps. Il vivait avec un cœur brisé depuis le dernier souffle de Thorin.

« Non. Mon amour a toujours été réservé à mon peuple, » Dit fermement le nain. « Même en tant que prince j’avais compris que le royaume devait être mis au-dessus de tout. Ce… Ce ne serait pas juste de demander à quelqu’un de me donner son cœur quand il devra partager le mien avec mon peuple. »

Bilbo ne savait pas ça. Il avait toujours su que Thorin chérissait son peuple, bien sûr, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il évitait l’amour pour eux. Il ne savait pas si c’était un sentiment noble ou triste.

Thorin ricana soudainement. Quand il remarqua le regard curieux de Bilbo, il expliqua, « Je me disais juste que nous étions tous les deux pathétiques lorsqu’il en vient aux sujets du cœur. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis éclata d’un rire que Thorin rejoint vite. Leurs compagnons les fixaient avec des expressions mitigées, mais Bilbo ne fit pas attention à eux. Il continua simplement à rire parce que s’il ne le faisait pas, il allait commencer à pleurer sur son triste petit cœur qui voulait un roi qui ne pouvait aimer que son peuple.

_Pathétique en effet._

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils furent attaqués par des elfes.

Bilbo ne s’y attendait honnêtement pas.

Ils sortirent de la forêt comme des fantômes et les entourèrent avant qu’ils ne puissent cligner des yeux. Aucun des nains ne put dégainer son arme alors que chaque elfe pointait une flèche sur leurs visages. Bilbo fixa celle pointée sur lui avant de la suivre lentement des yeux pour voir son propriétaire. C’était une femme elfe avec de long cheveux roux et des yeux noisette ardents. Elle était aussi magnifique que les autres elfes avec ses pommettes hautes et sa silhouette fine, mais ce n’était pas sa beauté qui le fit se figer. C’était la familiarité.

_Tauriel ! Ce qui veut dire…_

Il regarda Thorin du coin de l’œil. L’elfe devant lui était grand avec des yeux bleu pâle qui brillait de reflets argent sous la bonne lumière. Son visage était beau comme une lame bien aiguisée et douloureusement familier.

« Eh bien. Qu’avons-nous là, » Se demanda Legolas en regard Thorin avec des yeux froids. « Des nains errant dans une forêt qui n’est pas à eux. Je me demande ce qui les amènent ici… »

« Nous ne voulons pas d’ennuis, » Répondit Balin avant que Thorin ne puisse parler et ne les fassent tuer. « Nous ne faisons que traverser. Ce n’est pas un crime, non ? Nous n’avons brisé aucune règle ni n’avons blessé les créatures vivant ici. »

« Vous utilisez la route de mon peuple, » Pointa Legolas. « Vous êtes entrés chez nous sans permission. Vous êtes des intrus. »

« Dites ce que vous voulez, elfe, » Dit Thorin. « Nous n’avons commis aucun crime. »

Le prince cligna lentement des yeux. « Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que nous vous avons vu. »

Thorin ne répondit pas mais plissa les yeux.

« Je me demandais ce qui vous amenait après tant d’années, » Continua Legolas. « Voudriez-vous nous dire la raison ? »

Le nain resta silencieux.

« Non ? Très bien. Peut-être que vous parlerez à notre roi à la place. » L’elfe baissa enfin son arc mais ne quitta pas son prisonnier des yeux. « Attachez-les. Nous allons laisser mon père s’en occuper. »

 _Eh bien, je suppose que le problème Thranduil est réglé,_ pensa Bilbo avant de se faire lier les bras.

* * *

Les elfes les menèrent à travers la forêt comme la première fois. La seule différence trouvée par Bilbo était que cela semblait plus court que la dernière fois. Mais ils étaient allés plus loin dans la forêt. Enfin ils arrivèrent au pont et à l’eau déchaînée toujours aussi sombre et intimidant que dans ses souvenirs. Les elfes les traînèrent sur le pont et dans les couloirs taillés dans la pierre, jusqu’à la salle du trône du roi des elfes, Thranduil.

Comme son fils, Thranduil était semblable à ses souvenirs. Aussi magnifique qu’une sculpture ; immaculé et parfait et inchangé. Il les regarda depuis son trône jusqu’à ce que son regard se pose sur Thorin.

« Thorin Oakenshield, » Salua le roi des elfes sans une once d’émotion. « Cela faisait longtemps. »

« Pas assez, » Gronda le nain, n’essayant pas de cacher sa grimace.

L’elfe pencha la tête en ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un hochement de tête. « Non. J’aurais été heureux de ne pas vous revoir, mais vous avez rendu cela impossible par votre présence. Dites-moi… pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans ma forêt ? Pourquoi avez-vous osé entrer dans _mon_ royaume ? »

Thorin ne parla pas.

« Toujours aussi têtu, à ce que je vois, » Nota Thranduil. « Peu importe. Je pense avoir une idée. Pourriez-vous être en train de réclamer ce qui n’est plus à vous ? Etes-vous venus réclamer votre maison, petit prince ? »

Thorin serra la mâchoire. « Je ne suis plus prince. Je suis roi - »

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi votre majesté. J’avais oublié la mort de votre grand-père. » Interrompit Thranduil avec grande exagération. Il agita gracieusement un bras et parla d’une voix traînante, « Salutations Roi sous la Montagne. »

En réponse, Thorin devint blanc et ses yeux devinrent gelés. Les autres foudroyaient du regard le roi nain, et même Bilbo ne pouvait pas nier son agacement envers le monarque. Il savait qu’il y avait des conflits entre nains et elfes depuis des siècles, mais Thranduil était juste mesquin.

Et Bilbo Baggins n’avait pas le temps pour des elfes mesquins.

« Assez, » Dit-il en Sindarin, se dirigeant à l’avant du groupe jusqu’à être à côté de Thorin. Il releva la tête et foudroya le roi du regard. « Assez ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Un roi elfe moquant un autre pour son chagrin ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? N’avez-vous pas de fierté ? De compassions ? De _manières ?I »_

Pour la première fois, Thranduil montra un semblant d’émotions. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement. Il se pencha en avant et pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant le hobbit sous lui.

« Un halfling, » Dit-il en Sindarin. « Je n’avais pas vu l’un des vôtres depuis des siècles. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à apprendre notre langue ? »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, n’ayez pas l’air aussi surpris. Ce n’est pas comme si votre langage était un secret. Avec assez de livres et un bon professeur, il est possible d’apprendre. »

« Un halfling qui parle la langue des elfes et voyage avec des nains… Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose d’aussi étrange, » Commenta le nain. « Dites-moi, pourquoi voyager avec eux ? Qu’a un halfling en commun avec les nains ? »

« Commencez par cesser de m’appeler ‘halfling’. Mon nom est Bilbo Baggins, » Disputa le hobbit, ignorant les elfes autour de lui qui avaient l’air dérangés par son manque de manières. Dommage pour eux, il se fichait de ce qu’il pensait. « Et j’ai choisi de les accompagner car leur mission est noble. »

Thranduil leva un sourcil. « Une mission noble vous dites ? Comment enrager un dragon pour de l’or est une mission noble ? »

« Ils ne vont pas affronter Smaug pour l’or, » Contra Bilbo. « Ils le font car ils veulent rentrer chez eux. Comment cela n’est-il pas un but noble ? »

« Que racontez-vous tous les deux ? » Murmura Thorin à côté de lui mais il l’ignora.

« Leur maison ? » Dit le roi elfe, et quelque chose dans sa voix craque légèrement. « Ils n’ont pas de maison à laquelle retourner. Smaug ne peut pas être tué par treize nains et un seul halfling. Vous êtes voués à l’échec. »

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais cela vaut le coup d’essayer, » Insista-t-il, secouant la tête. « Laissez-nous partir et nous le saurons. »

« Hmm. » Thranduil s’affaissa dans son trône et croisa les jambes. « Je suppose que cela pourrait être drôle de voir s’ils vivront ou mourront… Et je ne gagne rien en les gardant si ce n’est une odeur déplaisante… »

« Alors vous allez nous laisser partir ? » Appuya Bilbo, croisant les doigts.

« Je vais laisser partir les nains compléter leur petite mission, » Acquiesça le roi avant de pointer le hobbit du doigt. « Mais _vous_ devez rester ici. »

« Quoi ?! » Couina Bilbo en commun. Il trébucha en arrière mais Dwalin le rattrapa. Le nain posa ses mains contre son dos et le tint jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse se remettre sur pieds.

Il ne s’attendait _pas_ à ça.

« Bilbo, qu’y a-t-il ? Qu’a-t-il dit ? » Demanda Balin.

« I-Il a dit que vous pouvez partir mais que j-je dois rester, » Bégaya-t-il, ne détachant pas son regard du roi des elfes. Thranduil sourit légèrement en ce qui pouvait passer pour de l’amusement. Il n’aimait pas être la raison de cet amusement.

Autour de lui, ses nains commencèrent à protester immédiatement.

« Quoi - ?! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce misérable lécheur d’arbres - »

« - Ne peut pas rester ici ! Tu es l’un des nôtres - ! »

« - Enfoiré de voleur. Essayer de voler _notre_ cambrioleur - »

« - ne peut pas penser que nous allons accepter - »

« - Devrions juste tuer ces bâtards et partir d’ici - »

« - l’avons trouvé en premier ! Allez trouver votre propre Hobbit - ! »

« - faire avec un hobbit ? Je ne fais pas confiance - »

Bilbo ignora les nains affolés autour de lui et resta concentré sur l’elfe les observant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez que je reste ? Je ne suis qu’un simple hobbit, » Rappela-t-il au roi des elfes, parce qu’il n’en voyait pas _du tout_ le bénéfice.

Thranduil haussa une épaule. « Vous êtes amusant, et je manque de choses amusantes ces jours-ci. »

_Oh, merveilleux, le roi veut un nouveau bouffon. Magnifique. Normal que personne ne l’aime._

Bilbo détacha enfin son regard de Thranduil et se concentra sur le seul qui avait quelque chose à dire. Ce qu’il vit le fit sursauter et se rapprocher de Dwalin. Le visage de Thorin était complètement calme. Ses épaules étaient tendues mais il ne serrait pas la mâchoire, ni ne foudroyait Thranduil du regard. Le seul indice de sa colère était ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus un bleu si foncé qu’il semblait noir. Le type de bleu qu’il n’avait vu que dans les parties les plus profondes des lacs et rivières. C’était comme si Thorin avait réussi à être tellement en colère que sa rage avait atteint le point d’un sang-froid meurtrier.

Bilbo n’avait vu ce regard qu’une fois auparavant.

 _Il m’a regardé comme ça lorsqu’il a découvert que j’avais volé l’Arkenstone,_ se rappela-t-il, avalant sa salive. _Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je dois me sortir de cette affaire avant que Thorin ne craque et ne tue Thranduil._

« J’ai une meilleure proposition, » Dit-il en Sindarin, essayant d’avancer avant de se faire tirer en arrière par Dwalin et Balin. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais n’essaya pas de bouger à nouveau.

« Parlez, » Répondit le roi elfe, agitant une main.

« Laissez-moi partir avec tous mes compagnons. Laissez-nous quitter la forêt et aller à Erebor confronter Smaug. Si vous le faîtes, je vous donnerais ma récompense promise par Thorin, » Offrit le hobbit.

Les yeux de Thranduil s’illuminèrent légèrement. « Oh ? Et que vous a promis le nain ? »

Il lança un regard à l’elfe qui, il espérait, traduisait ce qu’il pensait de cette question. « A votre avis ? De l’or ! De l’or de l’argent et des joyaux et je ne sais quoi d’autre qui se trouve dans cette montagne ! Vous pouvez tout prendre, mais seulement si vous me laissez partir. »

Le roi elfe sembla considérer la proposition pendant longtemps. Bilbo le regarda échanger un regard avec Legolas qu’il ne put lire avant de se tourner vers le Hobbit.

« J’accepte, » Dit l’elfe, et le hobbit s’affaissa soulagement.

« Merci, » Dit-il, inclinant la tête. « Merci beaucoup. »

« C’est à moi de vous remercier, » Pointa Thranduil, fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis celui qui va recevoir votre récompense au final. »

« C’est vrai, vous recevez le trésor, » Acquiesça-t-il, « mais je m’en fiche. Je ne suis pas venu pour la récompense. »

Thranduil n’avait toujours pas l’air de comprendre. « Alors… pourquoi être venu ? »

Bilbo haussa les épaules. « Pour eux. »

* * *

Thranduil les laissa partir mais c’était toute l’aide qu’il était prêt à leur apporter. Ils furent escortés en dehors du château et sur la route par un trio d’elfes silencieux. Une fois sur le chemin, les elfes retournèrent de la forêt sans un mot. Bilbo se frotta les poignets maintenant détachés et le sang recommença à circuler. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait se réveiller le lendemain avec des bracelets de bleu.

« Pourquoi nous ont-ils laissés partir ? » Demanda Ori, disant tout haut ce que tous se demandaient tout bas.

« Je pense que nous devons poser la question à notre cambrioleur, » Répondit Balin, qui regardait le hobbit. « Que lui avez-vous dit à la fin ? »

« J’ai fait un nouveau marché avec lui, » Expliqua Bilbo, se frottant toujours les poignets. « Je lui ai dit que s’il me laissait partir alors je lui donnerai quelque chose. »

« Qu’avez… Qu’avez-vous promis ? » Demanda Bofur, redoutant la réponse.

Il soupira et se prépara à l’impact. « Ma portion du trésor. »

Il ne fut pas déçu.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! »

« Tu ne peux pas donner notre or à un _elfe_! »

« Bilbo, tu aurais dû offrir autre chose ! Tout sauf _ça_ ! »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C’est à toi ! »

« Nous n’allons pas combattre Smaug pour qu’un mangeur d’herbe puisse poser ses mains grasses sur _notre_ trésor ! »

« Assez. » Thorin n’eut pas besoin de lever la voix pour réduire les nains au silence. Ils se turent et le regardèrent alors qu’il se tournait vers Bilbo, les yeux sombres. Bilbo essaya de ne pas tressaillir ou s’enfuir loin, _loin_ de ces yeux. D’après son expérience, ils n’amenaient jamais rien de bon.

« Ce que vous décidez de faire avec votre portion du trésor est votre problème, » Dit doucement le nain. « Mais ce marché n’est valable que si vous vivez. Si vous mourrez pendant la confrontation avec Smaug alors Thranduil ne reçoit _rien_. Compris ? »

« Compris, » Acquiesça-t-il, amusé par la demande. S’il était mort alors il ne pensait pas être inquiété par la récompense de Thranduil.

« Bien. » Thorin retourna à l’avant et leva la tête. « Maintenant sortons de cette foutue forêt une bonne fois pour toutes. »


	16. Chapitre 15

Malgré sa personnalité amicale et extravertie, Bofur n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis proches.

C’était une idée étrange pour beaucoup de ses connaissances parce que Bofur était le type qui pouvait être ami avec tout le monde. Il aimait boire et chanter et rire, et était toujours prêt à s’asseoir pour parler si on lui demandait. Il aimait la plupart des races – même si les elfes le laissaient méfiant – et pouvait tolérer les personnes les plus agaçantes. Il ne perdait jamais son calme, était toujours prêt à écouter une bonne blague, et pouvait battre un elfe en concours de boisson.

Mais malgré tout ces traits, Bofur avait un problème avec les amis.

Il avait des connaissances et des camarades, bien sûr, et Mahâl sait qu’il ne manque pas de famille. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait quelqu’un qu’il aimait ou en qui il avait assez confiance pour rester avec eux. Peut-être que ses attentes rendaient la chose difficile, mais il pensait honnêtement qu’un ami devait être loyal, gentil, honnête, et quelqu’un sur qui on peut compter. Moins et ils n’en valaient pas le coup.

Bombur était son frère et son premier ami. Après lui Bjor et Asvald ; deux amis d’enfance morts à la chute d’Erebor. Pendant longtemps il n’avait pas recherché d’amis ; préférant guérir les blessures laissées par Erebor. Ce n’était qu’en déménageant aux Montagnes Bleues qu’il était devenu ami avec un garde appelé Inge, puis avec Dwalin.

Bofur n’avait jamais pensé que quelqu’un de haute naissance allait lui adresser la parole, et encore moins qu’il allait devenir son ami, mais Smaug avait changé cela. Dwalin se fichait de son sang ou de son travail de mineur, et était simplement heureux d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui boire. Grâce à Dwalin il avait rencontré Balin, qui l’avait introduit à Dori, qui était en retour heureux d’avoir quelqu’un pour garder son frère Nori en dehors des ennuis.

Dwalin et Nori étaient des amis inattendus, mais il ne regrettait pas de les avoir rencontrés une seule seconde. Parce qu’avec eux était venue la compagnie, et avec la compagnie les douze meilleurs nains qu’il ait jamais connus. Et avec _ça_ était venu Bilbo Baggins, qui le fascinait et l’impressionnait quotidiennement. Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’un seul d’entre eux puisse devenir aussi précieux pour lui, mais…

Bofur les chérissait. Il les chérissait tous comme l’or que tant cherchaient, et serait heureux de mourir pour eux. Il n’avait jamais pensé pouvoir avoir autant de nains comme amis – sans mentionner le _roi_ lui-même – et il n’avait jamais imaginé apprécier un _hobbit_. Mais c’était arrivé et ils étaient sien comme Bombur et Bifur, et Bofur allait les protéger.

Parce que ça ? C’est pour ça que les amis existaient.

* * *

Quand Bilbo fit son premier pas en dehors de Mirkwood, il réalisa qu’ils manquaient de temps.

« Oh non, » Gémit-il en voyant le rouge et orange vif peints sur la cime des arbres. L’herbe commençait à être couverte de tâches brunes, et l’air était frais.

L’automne débutait.

« Nous manquons de temps, » Marmonna Ori à ses côtés. Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient l’horizon avec une inquiétude égale à la sienne.

« Oui, » Dit-il en écartant une mèche de devant ses yeux. « Nous allons devoir accélérer si nous voulons arriver à temps. »

« Nous devons toujours traverser Lake-town, » S’inquiéta Ori, jouant avec l’une des perles dans ses cheveux, « Et nous devons trouver des provisions. Et nous ne savons toujours pas où sont les orcs… »

« Les elfes s’occuperont d’Azog et de ses minions, » Assura le hobbit alors que Dori et Nori les rejoignaient. « Nous devons nous concentrer sur Lake-town. »

« Notre cambrioleur a raison, » Acquiesça Nori en utilisant la tête de Bilbo comme accoudoir. « Les orcs ne sont pas une inquiétude. Je serais surpris qu’ils puissent même _traverser_ la forêt. »

« Et même s’ils nous retrouvent, nous n’allons pas les laisser en vie, » Ajouta Dori, passant un bras autour de Ori et le rapprochant de lui.

Bilbo donna des coups de coude à Nori jusqu’à ce qu’il soupire et n’abandonne son support. « Exactement ! Tu te souviens comme nous nous sommes battus la dernière fois ? C’est grâce à toi que nous avons pu sauver ton frère et les autres. »

Ori rougit de la nuque aux oreilles. « J-Je n’ai pas fait grand-chose - »

« Ne te sous-estime pas, » Interrompit Dori. « Je t’ai vu dans les arbres. Tu aveuglais les orcs pour nous. Tu nous as donné un grand avantage et c’est une grande partie de la raison pour laquelle nous avons gagné. Je suis fier de toi. »

Le jeune nain se transformait lentement en une nuance de rouge qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant. « D-D-Dori… »

« C’est vrai. Ne pense pas que je n’ai pas remarqué le fait que _tous_ les orcs autour de moi étaient aveuglés, » Ajouta Nori, se penchant par-dessus Bilbo pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère. « Tu m’as rendu fier aussi. »

A cet instant, Ori avait relevé son écharpe jusqu’à son nez et essayait de disparaître dedans. « J-Je veux juste vous p-protéger tout les d-deux. C-Comme vous me p-protégez… »

Bilbo sentit son cœur se réchauffer à la confession, qui lui donna envie de faire un câlin au nain. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse bouger, Dori l’avait fait. Le nain avait engouffré Ori dans une embrassade et avait commencé à fredonner quelque chose en Khuzdûl en se balançant d’avant en arrière.

A côté de lui, Nori poussa un grand soupir comme s’il avait mal. « Et c’est parti ! Et bien, viens, cambrioleur. Dori ne va pas le lâcher avant un moment. »

« Il fait ça souvent ? » Se demanda Bilbo en suivant le voleur vers leurs autres compagnons.

« Seulement avec Ori. Il essayait de me faire la même chose quand nous étions plus jeunes, mais j’y ai rapidement mis fin. » Expliqua le nain.

« Pas fan de câlins ? »

« Pas de ceux de Dori. Il oublie sa propre force. »

Le hobbit tressaillit. Il avait vu Dori soulever un orc et le lancer à un autre comme si c’était une épée. Il savait à quel point le nain était fort. « Ouch. »

« Exactement. » Acquiesça Nori. « C’est une expérience douloureuse et je préfère l’éviter. »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule où Dori tenait toujours Ori captif. Le jeune nain l’endurait sans se plaindre, et souriait même en tapotant le dos de son frère aîné. Le respect de Bilbo pour l’érudit grandit d’un coup.

« Ori semble bien le supporter, » Pointa-t-il.

Le voleur ricana. « Bien sûr. C’est _Ori_. Il a toujours été le plus fort. »

Bilbo n’en doutait pas. Ori avait été prêt à affronter la _Moria_ après tout.

Quand ils rejoignirent enfin le reste des nains, ils les retrouvèrent assis en cercle autour d’une carte. Il la reconnut comme celle que Gandalf avait donnée à Thorin au début du voyage. Le roi l’utilisait pour montrer leur progression et où ils devaient aller ensuite.

« - nous devons suivre la rivière vers le nord, » Dit le nain, traçant le chemin du doigt sur la carte. « Elle nous amènera à Lake-Town et de là nous pourrons entrer à Erebor. »

« Il n’y a qu’un seul problème, O Grand Chef. Il n’y a pas de route à suivre, » Dit Dwalin d’une voix traînante, montrant la zone.

Le nain avait raison. La route qu’ils suivaient s’était abruptement terminée à la fin de la forêt. Il n’y avait plus de route à suivre maintenant ; seulement des arbres géants et la rivière.

Bilbo avait envie de se frapper. Il avait oublié, après tant d’années, que la route n’était pas accessible. C’est pour ça que les tonneaux avaient été si importants ; c’était le seul moyen d’entrer à Lake-town. Mais en étant si concentré sur la capture par Thranduil, il avait créé un autre problème.

« Nous devons toujours suivre la rivière, » Dit Balin. « Mais nous avons besoin d’un bateau. »

« Et où allons-nous trouver un bateau ? Les elfes ? Ils préfèreraient nous voir nous noyer, » Pointa Gloin.

« Nous pourrions construire un radeau avec les arbres et la corde qu’il nous reste, » Offrit Bofur en posant son menton sur la tête de son hoyau.

« Et qui parmi nous sait comment construire un radeau ? » Se demanda Oin.

A l’unisson, Bofur et Bombur pointèrent Bifur. Le nain leur lança un regard noir et grogna quelque chose en Khuzdûl.

« Mais tu es le seul ingénieur ici, » Rappela Bombur, ignorant son regard.

« Et si tu ne le fais pas nous allons devoir retourner dans la forêt et perdre du temps, » Ajouta Bofur.

Bifur fit un geste que Bilbo ne compris pas, mais il avait le sentiment que c’était une insulte puisque Dwalin et Nori ricanaient. Le nain marmonna quelque chose en Khuzdûl et hocha la tête.

« Merci, Bifur. Ton aide est appréciée, » Répondit le roi, inclinant légèrement la tête. Il roula la carte et agita une main. « Venez ; nous allons faire comme demandé par Bifur. Dwalin, Dori, Nori et Gloin iront l’aider à couper du bois, ou peu importe ce qui est requis. Le reste d’entre vous s’occupe du camp et essaye de faire des provisions de nourriture. J’ai l’impression que nous allons rester ici pendant un moment. »

Le reste de la journée fut utilisée pour planifier et récupérer des provisions pour leur radeau. Bilbo aida à trier la nourriture et l’eau restantes, et découvrit qu’ils étaient presque à court. Il réalisa qu’ils devraient partir le plus vite possible s’ils voulaient arriver à Lake-town avant de mourir de faim. Quand il en informa Thorin, le roi soupira et secoua la tête.

« Nous allons devoir travailler la nuit pour terminer ce radeau rapidement, » Dit-il en se frottant la mâchoire en regardant Dori et Dwalin couper un autre arbre. « Nous allons devoir travailler en équipe maintenant. Je vais informer Bifur et voir si cela peut marcher. »

Bilbo soupira et hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, sept des nains arrêtèrent de travailler et furent autorisés à se reposer alors que les autres continuaient. Le hobbit n’était pas surpris de voir les trois plus jeunes dans le groupe en train de se reposer.

« Je suis tellement fatigué ! » Gémit Fili en étirant ses bras le plus possible. « Je pense que je vais dormir pendant un millier d’années après tout ça. »

« Je pense te rejoindre, » Ajouta Kili en s’effondrant dramatiquement au sol. Il poussa un cri perçant et roula loin de Fili lorsque celui-ci essaya de le frapper, puis se leva et tacla son frère. Les deux furent rapidement en train de disputer un combat de catch qui fit soupirer le reste de la compagnie.

Bilbo secoua la tête et se tourna vers Thorin, qui les regardaient avec un regard qui montrait qu’il était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop habitué à ce genre de comportement. « Est-ce qu’ils lui ressemblent ? »

Thorin se tourna vers lui et cligna des yeux. « Qui ? »

Bilbo fit un signe de tête vers les deux frères. « Les fils de votre sœur. Est-ce qu’ils ressemblent à leur mère ? »

Thorin pâlit. « Dis ? Mahâl, _non_. Ils ressemblent à leur père même s’ils ressemblent à des fils de Durin. Je remercie la pierre chaque jour. Le monde ne peut supporter qu’une seule Dis. »

« Elle est si horrible ? » Se demanda le hobbit, essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Elle n’est pas horrible, elle est juste… intense. Passionnée. Et intelligente, oh _tellement_ intelligente. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de s’en sortir pour nous laisser Frerin et moi punis. » Le roi grimaça, se remémorant évidemment quelque chose. « Le fait qu’elle soit la seule fille et la plus jeune n’aidait pas. Notre père la laissait s’en sortir à chaque fois. »

« Elle a l’air impressionnante, » Admit-il. « Je suis surpris qu’elle ne se soit pas jointe à vous. »

« On a besoin d’elle à Ered Luin, » Expliqua le nain. « Sinon elle serait venue. Elle n’était pas… heureuse que j’ai accepté d’emmener Fili et Kili avec moi. »

« Je m’en doute. C’est leur mère, » Dit Bilbo en se souvenant de ce qu’avait dit Balin la première fois. Quand elle avait appris la mort de ses fils et de son frère, Dis ne s’était pas tuée de chagrin mais ce n’était pas passé loin. Elle était devenue comme la pierre dont elle venait ; dure, implacable et tellement froide. Il s’était toujours senti mal pour elle parce qu’il savait qu’elle était celle qui avait perdu le plus dans la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

« Elle doit être inquiète, » Commenta-t-il.

Thorin haussa les épaules. « J’en suis sûr. Mais Dis est fort ; elle peut le supporter. »

« Peut-être, » Admis le hobbit alors que le roi s’éloignait. « Ou peut-être que tu sous-estimes à quel point vous trois comptez pour elle. »

* * *

Cela leur prit trois jours pour construire le radeau. Ce fut trois jours très longs pour Bilbo puisqu’ils travaillaient constamment. Même s’il ne pouvait pas aider la construction en elle-même – il n’avait pas hérité des talents de charpentier de son père – il pouvait aider en triant leurs provisions. Bifur leur avait demandé de se débarrasser de tout ce qui n’était pas nécessaire pour ne pas gâcher de place ou de poids. Dans cet esprit, Ori et lui s’étaient assis et avait commencé le tri des affaires de leurs compagnons.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère a autant de fil de fer ? » Se demanda-t-il en triant les armes de Nori.

« Je ne sais pas. J’essaie de ne pas y penser, » Admis Ori en jetant de la laine emmêlée du sac de Dori.

Bilbo prit un moment pour se demander pourquoi puis fronça les sourcils. « J’approuve. Ignorons ça et évitons ce sujet dans les prochaines discussions. »

« C’est ce que je fais en général, » Dit l’érudit en souriant d’un sourire qui le faisait ressembler de façon troublante au voleur en question.

Le troisième jour Bifur déclara que le radeau était prêt et qu’ils pouvaient partir.

« Tu penses que ça va supporter notre poids ? » Demanda Bilbo à Bofur alors qu’ils regardaient Bifur expliquer à Dwalin et Dori comment pagayer correctement. Ils avaient poussé le radeau dans la rivière et l’avaient accroché à un arbre. Pour le moment il flottait, mais Bilbo ne pensait pas que cela comptait puisqu’il n’y avait rien dessus.

Bofur haussa les épaules. « Bifur a toujours été un bon ingénieur alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le supporterait pas. »

« Mais nous sommes beaucoup, » Rappela-t-il, ne se sentant pas rassuré, « et je ne sais pas combien d’entre nous peuvent nager. Pas que cela ait de l’importance avec l’armure pour les couler. »

« Nous savons tous nager, » Promis le mineur en passa un bras sur les épaules de Bilbo. Il rapprocha le hobbit jusqu’à ce qu’il soit contre lui. Avec la différence de taille, Bilbo se sentait comme un enfant recherchant le confort d’un parent.

« Ça va aller, » Dit doucement le nain, lui tapotant l’épaule. « Je te promets qu’aucun d’entre nous ne va se noyer dans la rivière. Et si cela te fait te sentir mieux, je vais dire aux autres d’enlever leur armure pour le moment. Pour qu’ils ne se noient pas dedans. »

« Se noyer en armure est une inquiétude parfaitement légitime, » dit-il, mais il s’autorisa à s’appuyer contre son ami. Le nain était plutôt confortable après tout.

« Bien sûr, » Acquiesça Bofur, réussissant à ne pas avoir l’air condescendant.

« Bofur ! Arrête de tripoter notre hobbit et viens ici pour m’aider avec la nourriture ! » Cria soudain Bombur depuis quelque part derrière eux.

Bofur grogna mais lâcha son captif et se retourna. « Pourquoi ne pas le crier un peu plus fort Bombur ? Je pense que les nains des Montagnes Bleues ne t’ont pas entendu ! »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel et tourna son attention sur le radeau qui, il est vrai, restait à flot alors que les nains montaient dessus. Gloin était debout sans problèmes et il aidait son frère et Nori a monter les affaires. A côté Fili et Kili avaient clamé une place alors qu’Ori essayait de convaincre Dori de le laissa s’asseoir sur le côté. Quand son regard se posa sur Thorin, il fut surpris de voir le roi le fixer avec une grimace sur le visage. Quand il leva les sourcils, le nain regarda rapidement Balin et Bifur qui observaient la carte.

 _Qu’est-ce que c’était ça ?_ Se demanda-t-il avant de l’ignorer. Pas la peine d’essayer de deviner les humeurs du roi vu la cadence de changement. Il l’avait réalisé la première fois.

« Bilbo ! Viens nous rejoindre ! » Appela soudain Kili, lui faisant signe d’embarquer.

Il soupira mais se pencha pour attraper ses affaires avant d’aller vers le radeau. Il hésita un moment avant de poser un pied sur la surface instable et de monter sur le radeau. Il bougea un instant, et il soupira de soulagement.

_Tout va le bien pour le moment._

« C’est excitant non ? » Demanda Kili en le regardant avec des yeux brillants. « Nous allons partir et bientôt nous serons à la Montagne Solitaire ! »

Il hocha la tête et lança un sourire au nain qu’il espérait ne pas avoir l’air trop faux. « En effet. »

_Si nous ne noyons pas d’abord._

« Nous sommes prêts à partir ? » Demanda Balin alors que Bofur et Bombur les rejoignaient sur le radeau. Quand le cuisinier posa un pied sur le radeau, Bilbo sentit son cœur s’arrêter alors qu’il s’enfonçait et manquait de couler. Mais Dwalin tira le nain au centre du radeau, et il s’équilibra.

« Reste au milieu sinon on va couler, » Ordonna Dwalin, lâchant le cuisinier.

Bombur leva les yeux au ciel mais s’assit au milieu du radeau. « Bien, mais vous autres devez enlever votre armure. Bofur dit que cela rend Bilbo nerveux. »

Tous les nains se tournèrent pour fixer le hobbit. Bilbo maintint leurs regards et leva le menton. « Si vous tombez dans la rivière vous pouvez couler avec le poids supplémentaire. Vous regarder vous noyer n’est pas quelque chose que je veux vivre ! »

Les nains continuèrent à le fixer.

« Je ne suis même plus surpris, » Admis Gloin alors qu’il partageait un regard avec Nori.

« Nous aurions dû le voir venir, » Acquiesça le voleur, hochant la tête.

« Cela devient ridicule. Comment allons-nous nous approcher de Smaug avec _lui_ ici ? » Demanda Dwalin à Thorin, qui l’ignora en se frottant le front.

Balin fit un ‘tsk’ et tira légèrement la barbe de son frère. « Je pense que notre vraie inquiétude est comment _nous_ allons l’éloigner _lui_ de Smaug. »

« L’un d’entre nous va devoir aller avec lui, » Suggéra Oin, se frottant le menton. « Peut-être amener de la corde au cas où… »

« Au moment où je pense qu’il ne peut plus me surprendre avec son comportement, il arrive et sort quelque chose comme ça ! » Se plaint Dori à Bifur.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être encore en vie ? » Demanda Kili alors que son frère le fixait.

Bilbo ne savait honnêtement pas de quoi se plaignaient les nains, et il s’en fichait. Ce qui l’inquiétait c’était qu’aucun d’entre eux ne l’écoutait et qu’ils n’enlevaient pas leurs armures.

« Si vous n’enlevez pas votre armure avant notre départ je vous l’enlève moi-même, » Menaça-t-il, en poussant ses cheveux loin de ses yeux.

Les nains n’avaient pas l’air intimidés par sa menace, mais ils commencèrent à se déshabiller jusqu’à être en tunique et pantalon. Il les regarda jusqu’à être certain qu’ils ne portaient plus de cuir lourd et de métal.

« Bien. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, » Déclara-t-il, allant s’asseoir entre Kili et Ori.

« Merci de votre permission, » Répondit Thorin avec un visage étonnamment blanc. « Dwalin, Dori ; préparez vos avirons. Il est temps de laisser cette fichue forêt derrière nous. »

* * *

A la surprise de Bilbo, le radeau ne coula pas. Il tint même avec tout le poids dessus, et il était facile de naviguer sur la rivière même à contre-courant. Dwalin et Nori se relayaient pour pagayer avec Gloin et Thorin pendant des heures. Il ne savait pas comment ils supportaient un cycle pareil, mais il était honnêtement impressionné par leur force et endurance.

Avec rien à faire à part attendre, Bilbo tourna son attention vers la préparation pour la bataille à venir. Cela lui était venu que, dans l’hypothèse où il serait incapable de protéger ses amis, alors il avait besoin de savoir comment les aider. Puisque Gandalf était toujours partit il se tourna vers le second meilleur guérisseur qu’il connaissait : Oin.

« Tu veux apprendre des soins ? » Répéta le nain, le fixant avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux apprendre ? » Offrit le hobbit.

Oin leva un sourcil en réponse.

« Ok, peut-être pas juste à cause de ça, » Admit-il, se grattant la nuque. « Je veux pouvoir aider les autres s’ils sont blessés. Je connais différentes herbes à utiliser, mais ce que je ne sais pas c’est comment faire des points de suture, ou soigner une infection. Je suis inutile à ce niveau et je ne veux plus l’être. »

Oin soupira et secoua la tête. « C’est pour ça que tu veux apprendre ? Pour aider les autres ? »

« Oui ? » Dit-il lentement, ne sachant pas pourquoi c’était un problème. Pourquoi d’autre voudrait-il utiliser ses capacités ? Les orcs ?

Le nain marmonna quelque chose en Khuzdûl avant de repasser au Westron. « Très bien, gamin. Je vais t’apprendre ce que tu veux. »

« Merci, Oin, » Dit-il, lançant un regard au nain. « Je te promet d’écouter tout ce que tu as à dire. »

« Hmp. Nous verrons, » Marmonna le guérisseur. « Tu vas commencer par me dire tout ce que tu sais à propos des herbes. Ne laisse rien de côté. J’ai besoin de savoir avec quoi je travaille. »

Et ainsi commencèrent ses études de guérison. Le reste de la journée il lista toutes les herbes qu’il connaissait et leurs usages en médecine. Une fois terminé, Oin commença à lui enseigner les autres utilités qu’il ne connaissait pas, puis lui montra de nouvelles herbes qu’il transportait. Il ordonna au hobbit de cherche de nouvelles plantes pendant leur voyage pour apprendre où elles poussent.

« Quand tu en trouves, cueille-les et ajoute-les à ta collection, » Ordonna le guérisseur, montrant son sac. « Une fois que tu en auras assez, je te montrerais la meilleure façon de les utiliser. »

Le hobbit hocha la tête et répéta tout dans sa tête pour ne rien oublier. « Compris. Et, merci. J’apprécie. »

Oin haussa les épaules. « C’est bon. Pas comme si nous avions autre chose à faire pendant que nous naviguons sur cette foutue rivière. »

« Vrai, » Acquiesça-t-il, souriant. « Le temps passe plus vite. »

Le vieux nain ricana. « En effet, cambrioleur, en effet. »

« Comment es-tu devenu guérisseur ? » Se demanda Bilbo en croisant les jambes sous lieu pour mieux s’asseoir. « Gloin est guerrier mais tu es guérisseur. Pourquoi des professions aussi différentes ? »

« En fait, Gloin est banquier. » Oin rit quand Bilbo le regarda avec incrédulité. « N’aie pas l’air aussi surpris ! Mon frère est plus intelligent qu’il ne le paraît. Il a toujours été bon avec les chiffres alors nos parents l’ont encouragé. Il venait de finir son apprentissage quand Erebor est tombé. »

« Mais… il parle toujours de combat ! Je pensais qu’il faisait partie de l’armée ou de la garde comme Dwalin, » Répondit le hobbit, tournant la tête pour regarder le roux. C’ était le tour de Gloin de pagayer et il était concentré sur sa tâche, et ne leur payait pas attention heureusement. Il ne voulait pas que le nain sache à quel point il était surpris d’apprendre qu’il avait un métier aussi intelligent.

« Tous les nains sont des guerriers, gamin. C’est obligatoire pour les hommes et les femmes de s’entraîner au combat pendant des années avant d’être autorisés à choisir notre métier, » Expliqua patiemment le guérisseur. « Mais après la chute d’Erebor beaucoup ont dû changer de métier pour survivre. Gloin a décidé de travailler comme garde pour les marchands ambulants, et est resté puisque la paie était bonne. »

« Je… Je ne savais pas. » Comme pour Nori, il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à la vie des autres avant la chute d’Erebor. Il n’avait pas pensé qu’elles seraient différentes de ce qu’il savait. « Et toi ? Tu étais guérisseur ? »

« Aye. J’ai été chanceux. Un guérisseur est quelque chose dont on a toujours besoin, » Confirma le nain. « Les autres n’ont pas été aussi chanceux. Balin est passé d’érudit à marchand ; Dori était un couturier mais a abandonné pour faire du travail manuel ; et Thorin était un prince qui est devenu forgeron. »

« Thorin était forgeron ? » Répéta-t-il, choqué. Il savait que le roi avait de l’expérience avec la fabrication d’armes mais il ne savait pas que cela aussi loin. Thorin ne l’avait jamais mentionné la première fois.

« Le meilleur que tu aurais pu rencontrer, » Venta Oin. « Si tu as besoin d’une épée ou une hache alors c’est lui qu’il faut aller voir. Il fait _chanter_ le métal. »

« Oin, arrête de lui mentir, » Ordonna soudain Thorin depuis sa place. Il était coincé entre ses neveux et leur servait maintenant de lit. Fili, avec les bras croisés, était appuyé contre l’épaule de son oncle alors que Kili était simplement étalé sur ses genoux comme un chiot.

Oin agita une main. « Ce sont à peine des mensonges. Tu _es_ le meilleur forgeron du coin et nous le savons tous. »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel quand les autres autour de lui acquiescèrent.

« Je te crois, » Ajouta honnêtement Bilbo parce qu’il savait qu’Oin ne mentait pas. Le guérisseur trouvait ça inutile.

Thorin renifla et détourna le regard, mais Bilbo put voit un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Les jours continuèrent à passer en un cycle lent. Bientôt un jour devint deux puis trois puis quatre. Le radeau tenait admirablement bien mais Bilbo avait remarqué que les courants devenaient de plus en plus fort alors qu’ils voyageaient vers le nord. Quand il fit part de son inquiétude aux autres, ils avouèrent avoir remarqué la même chose, mais qu’ils attendaient que la rivière devienne trop agitée pour pouvoir naviguer pour retourner sur la rive.

« Nous sauvons du temps en naviguant sur la rivière, » Pointa Balin quand il demanda pourquoi. « Nous devons utiliser cet avantage pour le moment. »

« Mais et si nous ne quittons pas la rivière à temps ? » Pressa Bilbo, ignorant les grognements et soupirs autour de lui. Il se fichait que les autres trouvent ses inquiétudes agaçantes. Il les préférait en vie et agacés que morts et silencieux.

« Ça n’arrivera pas, » Rassura Balin. « Nous allons bientôt toucher terre. Je te le promets. »

Le hobbit soupira et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. « Si tu le dis. »

Cela prit deux jours avant qu’ils ne décident de toucher terre. La rive est de la rivière était dépourvue d’arbres et assez large pour qu’ils puissent marcher. Les courants commençaient à être plus forts et plus durs ; rendant la navigation beaucoup plus compliquée. La pluie était aussi un gros facteur de décision puisqu’elle menaçait de submerger l’embarcation.

« Nous devons quitter la rivière avant que la pluie ne s’épaississe, » Pointa Bofur et enfonçant son chapeau sur son crâne.

« Mais comment ? Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse assez rapprocher le radeau de la rive, » Dit Kili, pointant les rochers bloquant leur chemin.

« Fili, utilise cette corde et un crochet et lance-là à un de ces arbres, » Ordonna Thorin à son neveu. « Dori et Dwalin, rapprochez-nous le plus possible. Les autres soyez prêts à sauter. »

La compagnie fit comme ordonné avec Dori et Dwalin poussant contre les courants alors que Fili faisait de son mieux pour harponner l’un des arbres. Enfin, il réussit à attraper une branche et accrocha la corde au radeau. Lentement ils se rapprochèrent de la rive jusqu’à ce que les roches ne les bloquent, ne leur laissant d’autre choix que sauter.

« Ori, Fili et Kili vous y aller d’abord, » Ordonna le roi, faisant signe aux trois membres les plus jeunes. « Les autres suivront. Vite, maintenant, bougez ! »

Bilbo regarder les nains sauter les uns après les autres sur la rive. Chaque saut faisait battre son cœur plus vite avant de ralentir en voyant qu’ils étaient en sécurité. Quand Thorin se tourna vers lui, il secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière.

« J’irais en dernier - » Commença-t-il avant d’être interrompu par le nain.

« Non, tu y vas, » Déclara Thorin avant de le soulever par le manteau et de le jeter du radeau vers la rive.

Il ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un cri alors qu’il volait avant d’atterrir durement dans les bras de Fili et Kili. Tous les trois atterrirent sur le sol dans un nœud de membres et de grognements. Bilbo roula à côté de Kili et se leva maladroitement ; tout en foudroyant le roi sur le radeau du regard.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » Cria-t-il alors que Bofur sautait à son tour. « Je le pense vraiment ! »

Thorin l’ignora mais Bilbo pouvait voir son sourire depuis la rive.

« Aww, ne sois pas comme ça. Il essayait juste d’aider » Essaya de le consoler Kili alors qu’il le relevait avec son frère.

Bilbo lui lança simplement le même regard que celui que sa mère lui lançait quand il utilisait ses beaux draps comme papier à dessin. En retour, Kili écarquilla les yeux et se cacha derrière Fili.  
Enfin tous les nains atteignirent la rive avec Thorin en dernier. Une fois le roi sur la terre ferme, Bilbo le rejoint et le frappa au torse le plus fort possible. Il lui aurait bien donné un coup de pied mais le nain portait des bottes en acier et ses pieds n’étaient pas prêts pour ça.

« Ne. Fais. Plus. Jamais. Ça. » Gronda-t-il en foudroyant le guerrier du regard.

A sa frustration, Thorin n’avait pas l’air repentant ou menacé.

« Si tu continues à insister à risquer ta vie pour les autres alors sois prêt à ce que nous fassions la même chose. » Rétorqua le nain, le poussant légèrement sur le front. Bilbo frappa sa main, agacé, alors que les autres ricanaient autour d’eux.

« Nous allons camper ici, » Annonça Thorin, se tournant vers le reste de la compagnie. « Voyez si nous pouvons monter une protection contre la pluie. Nous avons besoin de refaire nos provisions de nourriture et d’eau. Reposez vous le plus possible pour demain, nous continuons à pieds. »

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jour ils marchèrent.

Ils suivirent la rivière alors qu’elle se tordait et tournait et continuait aussi loin que l’œil pouvait voir. Bilbo ne pouvait pas estimer la distance mais il espérait que ce n’était pas aussi loin que ce qu’il pensait. Dans la distance il pouvait voir la Montagne Solitaire. Elle ressortait comme un phare dans la mer enragée ; une source de lumière les guidant à travers les périls à venir.

« La Montagne Solitaire… c’est vraiment magnifique, » Admis Kili alors qu’ils marchaient d’un pas lourd sous le soleil de l’après-midi.

« Ça l’est, » Acquiesça Bilbo, « très beau. Je suis sûr que c’est encore mieux de près. »

Kili acquiesça ; fixant toujours les montagnes avec un air émerveillé. « Je parie que oui. Je n’avais jamais pensé que je la verrais comme ça un jour. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Tu ne pensais pas que ton oncle allait tenter de réclamer Erebor ? »

« Non, je savais qu’il le ferait un jour, » Admis le nain. « Je n’y avais juste jamais pensé. J’ai grandi en écoutant des histoires sur la gloire et la beauté d’Erebor, mais c’est tout ce que c’était : des histoires. Le voir maintenant l’a rendu réel. Quelque chose de plus qu’une histoire que ma mère me racontait avant d’aller au lit. »

Bilbo n’y avait pas pensé. « C’est… plutôt compréhensible. Il est difficile de manquer de quelque chose que l’on n’a jamais connu. »

« C’est ce que Fili a dit, » Acquiesça le brun. « Moi, lui et Ori – nous sommes tous nés en dehors d’Erebor. Ori et moi sommes chanceux parce que nous sommes nés dans une maison, mais Ma à eu Fili sur la route. C’était elle et notre père et elle dit toujours qu’ils ont été chanceux qu’il survive. Les accouchements sont difficiles chez les nains. »

« C’est possiblement la plus triste histoire de naissance jamais entendue, » Dit honnêtement le hobbit. « Je pense qu’elle bat presque la naissance de mon cousin Flambard. Sa mère ne savait même pas qu’elle était enceinte et pensait que c’était la colique. Elle a été surprise quand elle est allée aux toilettes et c’est retrouvée avec un bébé à la place. »

Kili éclata de rire. « C’est triste ! Tu dois raconter cette histoire à Fili ! Peut-être qu’il va arrêter de sortir cette carte face à Ma. »

« Je le ferais. » Il s’arrêta, pensant à comment formuler sa prochaine question sans être intrusif. « Ton père… Je ne t’avais jamais entendu parler de lui. »

Kili le regarda avec surprise mais n’eut pas l’air sur la défensive. Il haussa les épaules et dit, « Oui, eh bien, il est mort au combat il y a longtemps. C’est arrivé quelques années après ma naissance. Fili et moi ne nous souvenons pas vraiment de lui. »

Bilbo tressaillit. « Je suis désolé. Je suis sûr que c’était un bon nain. »

« C’est ce que Thorin disait toujours, » Dit le nain en souriant. « Il nous racontait toujours des histoires si on lui demandait, et il dit que Fili a son regard et moi son sourire. »

« C’était dur de grandir sans père ? » Se demanda-t-il parce qu’il n’avait jamais vécu ça.

Le brun ricana. « Bien sûr que non ! Nous avions Thorin pour ça. Il était un bon père pour nous. »

Bilbo s’en doutait. « Il a l’air d’être d’accord. Il vous traite comme ses fils. »

A sa grande surprise, Kili fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Il nous traite bien, oui, et Fili et moi l’avons toujours vu comme notre père. Mais Thorin nous rappelait toujours qui était notre vrai père, et nous faisait visiter sa tombe et sa famille. Je ne pense pas qu’il aime l’idée d’être notre père. »

« Ou peut-être qu’il essaye de ne pas remplacer votre père dans vos souvenirs, » Pointa le hobbit parce qu’il avait déjà entendu cette histoire. Il avait lutté en cherchant un équilibre entre oncle et père pour Frodo pendant longtemps. Ce n’était que lorsque son neveu avait été presque adulte qu’il avait cessé de se sentir coupable d’avoir aimé l’enfant comme le sien.

Kili n’avait pas l’air convaincu. « Peut-être. »

« Tu devrais lui demander si tu ne me crois pas » Suggéra-t-il. « Je suis sûr qu’il te dira la même chose. »

« Err, je ne préfèrerais pas. Ce genre de conversation est gênant. »

« Quoi, tu veux dire les conversations qui impliquent des sentiments ? »

« Kili n’est pas bon avec les mots, » Expliqua Fili, rejoignant la conversation sans être invité. « C’est un miracle que Balin ait réussi à lui apprendre à lire. »

En réponse, Kili frappa son frère à l’arrière du genou. Fili trébucha mais réussi à ne pas tomber.

« Je sais comment lire, » Insista le jeune nain, faisant la moue. « C’est juste que je n’aime pas ça. C’est ennuyeux ! Je m’endors toujours au début ! »

Bilbo tapota le bras du prince. « C’est pas grave ; tout le monde n’aime pas lire. Cela ne te rend pas stupide ou mauvais avec les mots peu importe ce que dit ton frère. »

Kili tira la langue à Fili.

« Il est gentil avec toi pour que tu te sentes mieux, » Répondit le blond avec de la fausse pitié. « Notre cambrioleur ne veut pas dire la vérité parce qu’il sait que tu vas pleurer. »

Bilbo soupira alors que Kili abandonnait la subtilité et taclait son frère aîné. Alors que les deux commençaient à s’insulter en Khuzdûl et à rouler dans la terre, il s’éloigna pour parler au nain le plus proche de lui.

« Que veulent dire tes tatouages ? » Demanda le hobbit en souriant au nain.

Dwalin grimaça et refusa de le regarder. « Tu n’as pas quelqu’un d’autre à embêter ? »

« Pas encore. Tu es le prochain sur ma liste, » Expliqua Bilbo, en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Je ne vais pas te raconter l’histoire de ma vie, cambrioleur, » Dit le nain.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je demande. »

« Mes tatouages _sont_ l’histoire de ma vie. »

« Oh ! » Bilbo n’avait pas pensé aux tatouages comme ça, mais c’était logique. « Alors chacun est à propos d’un certain évènement ? Ou peut-être une période ? Comment décides-tu du tatouage ? »

Dwalin soupira et ferma les yeux. Il avait l’air de chercher une patience qui n’existait probablement pas.

« Plus vite tu réponds plus vite je te laisse tranquille, » Pointa-t-il.

« Bien, » Gronda le guerrier en ouvrant les yeux. « Un nain reçoit un tatouage pour certains évènements spéciaux qui arrivent dans leur vie. Le premier est à la majorité. Le second après être devenu un maître dans la branche choisi. D’autres après la victoire dans la première bataille ; le lien avec son Unique ; et la naissance d’un enfant. Enfin il est possible de se tatouer en mémoire des morts. »

« Mais tu en as bien plus, » Remarqua-t-il. « D’où viennent ceux en plus ? »

« Ce sont pour les combats auxquels j’ai pris part. En tant que guerrier il est acceptable de me tatouer mes victoires et défaites au combat, » Expliqua Dwalin avec un air ennuyé.

Bilbo étudia les formes sur le crâne de l’autre. Elles étaient vert foncé et un peu effacées mais la patience dans les tatouages était claire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le temps que cela avait dû prendre, ou la douleur que Dwalin avait subie.

« Les autres… est-ce qu’ils ont des tatouages ? Je n’en ai pas vu, » Se demanda-t-il, réalisant pour la première fois que les autres pouvaient aussi en avoir.

Le guerrier grogna. « Ils en ont. Ils sont juste couverts pour le moment. »

« Est-ce qu’ils ressemblent tous aux tiens ? »

« Les formes sont probablement similaires, oui, mais ils sont différents. » Dwalin pausa et ajouta, « A moins que ce ne soit le nom d’un clan, ou d’une guilde, dans ces cas-là ce sont toujours les mêmes. »

« Alors tous les nains ont un tatouage en devenant adultes. Et s’ils ne le veulent pas ? »

« Alors ils n’en ont pas. Ce n’est pas obligatoire ; juste traditionnel, » Clarifia Dwalin. Il regarda Bilbo de haut en bas lentement avant de croiser son regard.

« Les hobbits n’ont pas de tatouages, » Pointa le nain. Il n’avait pas l’air moqueur ou désapprobateur : c’était un fait.

Bilbo hocha la tête et expliqua, « Mon peuple les trouvent inconvenants. Les tatouages, les piercings, même une mauvaise coupe de cheveux sont vus comme indécents. »

« On dirait un groupe de coincés, » Répondit le guerrier en ricanant.

« Nous pouvons l’être, » Admit le hobbit, « mais toutes les races ont leurs défauts. »

Dwalin eut un sourire en coin. « Vraiment. Quel est le nôtre ? »

« Votre convoitise pour l’or » Dit-il sans hésiter.

« Quoi ? » Cracha Dwalin, l’air offensé. « Ce n’est _pas_ un défaut ! C’est un cadeau ! »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel et ne dit qu’un mot : « Smaug. »

Le guerrier s’arrêta. Après quelques secondes, il hocha la tête à contre-cœur. « Bien. Je te l’accorde. »

« Merci, » Répondit-il joyeusement, « Et si cela te fait te sentir mieux, je trouve que les elfes sont pires avec leur complexe de supériorité. _Très_ agaçant. »

Dwalin le fixa un moment avant de rire. « Bien dit, cambrioleur, bien dit ! »

Bilbo sourit et se réjouit d’avoir entendu le guerrier rire.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu de cauchemar. Bilbo avait oublié à quel point ils pouvaient être désagréables.

\- _le feu brûle à travers vêtements, cheveux, peau et os jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que des cendres. Il crie et essaie de rejoindre ses amis mais il ne peut pas briser les chaînes qui le retiennent. Il ne peut que crier et regarder Smaug brûler ses amis un par un alors que l’anneau se moque de lui à l’arrière de son esprit._

_« Tu les as laissés tomber à nouveau, » Raille l’anneau, et puis rit et rit et rit –_

« -lbo ! Bilbo ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s’assit d’un coup et se fracassa la tête contre le nain penché au-dessus de lui. Bilbo siffla et s’attrapa la tête alors qu’une douleur aigue se répandait dans son crâne. Il entendit un juron avant que deux mains ne s’enroulent autour de ses poignets, et ne les éloigne de sa tête.

« Mince. Je pense que ça va laisser un bleu, » Entendit-il quelqu’un marmonner. « C’est la dernière fois que je m’approche de toi pendant que tu dors. »

Bilbo ouvrit enfin les yeux au bord des larmes pour fusiller le roi du regard. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais penché au-dessus de moi déjà ? »

« J’essayais de te réveiller, » Expliqua Thorin, examinant toujours le front du hobbit. Il lui frotta le front et Bilbo siffla lorsque la douleur le frappa à nouveau. Le nain éloigna immédiatement sa main.

« Désolé, » S’excusa Thorin, l’air penaud. « Je pensais que ça aiderait avec la douleur. »

« Non, je pense que toucher rends les choses pires, » Admit le hobbit. Il lança un regard au reste du campement et vit que le reste de ses compagnons étaient toujours profondément endormis malgré tout le boucan qu’ils faisaient.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers le roi. « Je pensais que c’était le tour de Bifur ? »

« Il était fatigué alors j’ai pris son tour, » Expliqua le nain.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. « Et quand est-ce que _tu_ as prévu de dormir ? »

« Quand je serais mort, » Répondit-il impassible. Quand il vit le regard de Bilbo à sa réponse, il perdit son expression vide et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J’ai poussé tout le monde pour qu’ils bougent plus vite alors il est naturel que je les laisse se reposer, » Expliqua-t-il simplement.

Bilbo n’approuvait toujours pas et le montra. « Si tu t’endors sur la route demain je te réveille à coups de pieds. Dans les côtes. »

« Je ferais en sorte de tomber sur le dos pour te rendre les choses plus faciles, »Promis le roi.

Il grogna mais ne pu s’empêcher de sourire. « Tu es ridicule, mais merci de m’avoir réveillé. Je n’apprécie pas les cauchemars. »

« Tu n’arrêtais pas de te tourner et de marmonner dans ton sommeil, »Expliqua Thorin en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu avais l’air bouleversé. De quoi parlais ton rêve ? »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre et regarda le camp à nouveau. « J’ai rêvé que Smaug tuait tout le monde. J’étais forcé à regarder, attaché et impuissant. C’était… C’était un rêve désagréable. »

« Cela semble effectivement… désagréable, » Acquiesça le nain en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n’est pas ce que je m’attendais à entendre, mais c’est logique de ta part. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce logique maintenant ? » Demanda le hobbit. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Thorin.

Le roi montra de la main leurs camarades. « Tu tient à notre compagnie. J’ai vu à quel point tu es prêt à te mettre en danger pour chacun d’entre eux ; comme s’ils étaient ta famille. Tu nous respectes, nous écoutes, et nous adores de loin. C’est pour ça que je ne suis pas surpris que ta plus grande peur soit de nous voir mourir. »

Bilbo se sentit rougir. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment été subtile avec ses tentatives de protection des nains, mais l’entendre de la bouche de Thorin était embarrassant. L’entendre de la bouche d’un autre lui fit réaliser qu’il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir toute sa tête.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » Continua Thorin sans faire attention à son rougissement, « c’est pourquoi. Pourquoi risquer tant pour nous protéger ? Dès le début tu nous as fait comprendre que tu n’hésiterais pas à mourir pour nous. Pourquoi faire ça ? Qu’avons-nous fait pour gagner une telle loyauté et dévotion ? »

Bilbo ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement. « Il y _a_ une raison. Mais pas une que je peux partager pour le moment. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui te retient ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire. C’est en partie pour ça que je veux vous protéger, » Expliqua le hobbit, haussant les épaules. « Mais ce que je peux dire c’est qu’après la mort de Smaug et la réclamation d’Erebor, je vais m’asseoir et tout raconter. Est-ce que ça à l’air acceptable ? »

« Je déteste attendre, » Dit le nain, toujours l’air contrarié, « mais je vais t’accorder ton vœu et te laisser tranquille pour le moment. Mais ça a intérêt à être une foutue bonne raison. »

Il rit avant de se dissimuler rapidement derrière sa main lorsque les nains autour de lui bougeaient. « C’est une bonne raison ; une que tu trouveras je pense impossible. »

« J’ai perdu ma maison aux mains d’un _dragon_. » Rappela l’autre en levant les yeux au ciel. « Rien n’est impensable pour moi à ce point. »

_Je compte là-dessus._

« Tu devrais te rendormir. Je suis sûr que tu ne vas plus avoir de cauchemars maintenant, » Suggéra Thorin en se levant.

Bilbo sortit de son sac de couchage. « Nope. Je viens avec toi. Si tu insistes à être un martyr alors j’en serais un aussi. »

« Nous n’avons pas besoin de deux personnes, » Pointa le nain, le fusillant du regard. « Retourne te coucher. Nous avons plusieurs heures avant le lever du jour. »

Il ignora son regard et se leva. « Cela n’arrivera pas. Je viens avec toi que tu sois d’accord ou non. »

« Têtu hein ? » Marmonna l’autre alors qu’il retournait à son poste. Bilbo sourit et le suivit.

« Plaint toi autant que tu veux ; je sais que tu apprécies la compagnie, » Taquina-t-il, s’asseyant à côté du roi et s’étirant.

« J’aime ma solitude, » Rétorqua Thorin. « J’aime la compagnie de ma famille, bien sûr, mais j’ai aussi besoin d’espace pour m’empêcher de les étrangler. »

« Je comprends. J’aime être avec mes amis et ma famille aussi, mais je préfère ma propre compagnie au final. »

« Et pourtant tu es là. Avec moi. Interrompant ma solitude, » Lui rappela le nain.

« Je ne vais pas m’en aller alors abandonne, » conseilla-t-il. « Maintenant, parle-moi d’Erebor. »

Thorin le fixa. « Quoi ? »

« Erebor. Comment c’était. Je ne sais rien sur cette ville si ce n’est qu’il s’agit de votre maison. J’aimerais savoir à quoi m’attendre, » Expliqua Bilbo parce qu’il ne savait vraiment rien. Il n’y était jamais retourné, et il avait évité les livres et rumeurs à propos de cet endroit pendant longtemps. C’était trop douloureux d’entendre parler de l’endroit qui abritait les corps de ses amis morts.

Thorin continua à la fixer pendant un moment avant de regarder l’horizon. « Erebor… Erebor n’était pas ce que la majorité considérait comme magnifique. C’était trop froid pour les elfes et trop sombre pour les hommes. Il n’y avait pas de plantes ou de fenêtres ou de soleil. C’était de la pierre, des joyaux, et des angles aiguisés. Mais c’était magnifique à nos yeux. La pierre que les elfes appelaient froide était une source de réconfort et de protection. Les ténèbres que les hommes craignaient était un défi pour creuser de plus en plus loin. Les joyaux bruts étaient nos plantes et l’éclat de l’or notre soleil. Nous vivions tous les jours avec le murmure chaleureux de notre mère pierre dans les oreilles, et dans son étreinte protective. Il n’y a aucun endroit semblable dans le monde et il n’y en aura jamais. »

Bilbo ferma les yeux et essaya d’imaginer la ville que le roi décrivait. Il essaya de voir plus loin que la destruction et ruine dont il se souvenait, et s’imagina une montagne pleine d’énergie avec un plafond brillant de joyaux et de métal. Il imagina la chaleur et la proximité de tant d’êtres vivants ensembles dans un espace si petit ; faisant leur travail en baignant dans la protection offerte par la montagne. Il pensa au talent artistique mis dans les tatouages de Dwalin et imagina ce talent utilisé pour créer des maisons et des livres et des armes. Et il imagina le roi puissant qui finirait par donner sa vie pour tout ramener.

Il finit par s’endormir avec la voix de Thorin de son oreille, et le souvenir d’une cité perdue dans ses rêves.

* * *

Sept jours plus tard ils n’étaient toujours pas à Lake-Town. Bilbo voyait les jours passer en un clin d’œil mais ils semblaient toujours loin de la Montagne Solitaire. Il regardait l’horizon tous les jours ; espérant qu’ils verraient bientôt la fin de la forêt. Mais au final il se retrouvait déçu et anxieux alors que le temps passait.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se concentrer sur son inquiétude mais sur ses compagnons. Il continua à s’entraîner avec Gloin – qui avait décidé que son escrime était passable et avait commencé à lui apprendre le combat au corps-à-corps – dans la soirée quand ils avaient du temps. S’entraîner à donner des coups de poing et de pied était beaucoup plus brutal que prévu ; et se retrouva avec des phalanges gonflées et des genoux égratignés.

« J’ai l’impression d’être un enfant, » Se plaint-il une nuit alors que Bofur l’aidait à envelopper ses mains gonflées.

« Tu viens de commencer, » Lui rappela le mineur. « Attends un peu et tes mains s’y habitueront. Pour le moment garde les bandages. »

Il soupira mais fit comme on lui dit en essayant d’ignorer la douleur.

Cela leur prit trois jours supplémentaires pour enfin arriver– _enfin_ – à leur destination.

« C’est… C’est ça ? » Demanda doucement Ori, tirant sur la manche de Dori. Le reste des nains s’arrêtèrent et fixèrent la montagne avec des expressions mitigées.

Bilbo avala sa salive alors qu’ils regardaient la ville construite sur l’eau avec la Montagne Solitaire derrière. « Oui. Oui c’est ça. »

_Et c’est repartit._


	17. Chapitre 16

« Alors… quel est le plan ? » Demanda Bilbo en approchant du long et fin pont qui allait les mener à Lake-town. C’était le seul moyen de traverser le lac sans bateau, et il s’étendait dans une brume que même ses yeux ne pouvaient traverser.

« Nous allons faire le plein de vivres en ville. Puis nous continuons vers Erebor, » Expliqua Thorin, menant le groupe.

« Bien. Parfait. Mais et si les habitants de Lake-town ne sont pas d’accord pour notre petite aventure ? Je ne pense pas qu’ils veuillent prendre le risque d’énerver Smaug, » Pointa-t-il.

« Ils ne nous arrêterons pas, » Dit Thorin avec confiance. « Nous sommes trop près pour échouer. Nous _allons_ reprendre Erebor ou nous mourrons en essayant. »

Bilbo ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir.

« Je préfèrerais que cela n’arrive pas, » Dit-il doucement.

Bifur fut le seul à l’entendre et il tapa doucement l’épaule du hobbit. Il fit un signe avec son autre main qu’il traduisit comme un ‘cela n’arrivera pas.’

Quand ils atteignirent le pont, Bilbo regarda les deux gardes chargés de la surveillance de la porte. Ils buvaient et riaient, leurs armes abandonnées à leurs pieds. Le groupe avait atteint le milieu du pont lorsqu’ils furent enfin remarqués par les deux hommes.

« Halte ! Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » Cria l’un deux alors que l’autre jurais en renversant son verre sur sa chemise.

Thorin les regarda avec un sourcil levé, absolument pas impressionné. « Je suis Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, et je suis venu récupérer mon royaume. »

Les deux hommes le fixèrent.

« Vous êtes un nain, » Dit celui qui avait renversé son verre.

« Et vous êtes l’idiot du village, » Répondit facilement Thorin, avant de les dépasser sans hésiter.

« Attendez une minute ! Vous ne pouvez-pas entrer sans permission ! » Cria le premier homme. Il se jeta en face du roi et leva son épée émoussée et rouillée. « Reculez maintenant ! »

Thorin regarda la lame un instant avant de se tourner vers Dwalin. Le nain s’avança et brisa calmement l’épée en deux à mains nues. Les pièces brisées tombèrent sur le sol, et les deux hommes le fixèrent comme s’il venait d’insulter leurs lignées entières.

« Wow. C’est un nouveau niveau de pathétisme, » Commenta Bofur en tressaillant.

Bilbo acquiesça intérieurement et s’avança pour les sauver d’une humiliation supplémentaire. « Pourriez-vous prévenir votre lord de notre arrivée ? Nous devons lui parler le plus tôt possible. »

Les deux gardes se tournèrent vers lui, et le second le pointa du doigt. « Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Celui qui essaie de vous empêcher de vous faire encore plus humilier, » Répondit-il doucement. « Nous voulons simplement parler à votre chef. Maintenant laissez-nous entrer avant de dire quelque chose d’encore plus stupide. »

« J’ai un peu envie de voir ça, » Admis Kili.

Le premier garde eut l’intelligence d’éloigner son ami et montra la porte. « B-Bien. Suivez-nous. Mais ne tentez rien ! Nous avons beaucoup de gardes à l’intérieur. »

Nori ricana en suivant les hommes. « S’ils sont comme vous deux, je suis sûr que ça ira. »

* * *

Lake-town était la même que dans les souvenirs de Bilbo. Les bâtiments en bois étaient toujours suspendus au-dessus de l’eau comme s’ils flottaient. Il y avait peu de routes ou de rues en vue ; la plupart étant des canaux avec des bateaux, et des ponts construits par-dessus pour relier les maisons. L’air était frais et il pouvait sentir l’odeur de poisson mort et d’eau à des kilomètres.

« Wow, » Dit Ori, fixant les bâtiments. « Comment font-ils ça ? Je n’avais jamais entendu parler de maisons sur l’eau. »

« La ville est retenue par des piliers en bois enfoncés dans le lit du lac, » Expliqua Bilbo en montrant l’eau autour d’eux. »

Derrière eux, Gloin ricana. « Idée stupide. Un jour ces piliers s’effondreront à cause des dégâts des eaux et la cité entière tombera avec. »

Ori pâlit à l’idée et même Bilbo ne put s’empêcher de frissonner à l’image lui venant à l’esprit. « Gloin, s’il te plaît ne parle pas de ça. Surtout quand nous sommes _dans_ la ville. »

Le nain haussa les épaules, pas désolé du tout. « Je dis ce que je vois. »

« Alors dis le _loin_ de mon frère, » Craqua Dori derrière eux.

Gloin leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

Les deux hommes menèrent la compagnie dans les rues. Parfois ils regardaient le groupe derrière eux avant de se retourner et de murmurer entre eux. Bilbo se demanda s’ils regardaient leurs armes, ou leurs vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr d’où il se tenait.

Autour d’eux, les hommes et femmes de Lake-town s’arrêtèrent pour les fixer avec des réactions mitigées. Certains avaient l’air surpris ou excités de les voir alors que d’autres avaient l’air inquiets et méfiants. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Ils étaient sur le point de lâcher un dragon en colère sur eux après tout.

Ils finirent par arriver à un bâtiment familier qui hébergeait le Maître de Lake-Town. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait hâte de rencontrer cet homme une nouvelle fois , mais ils ne pouvaient pas l’éviter. Ils allaient avoir besoin de sa permission s’ils voulaient une chance de se reposer et de refaire le plein de provisions. Alors que les hommes passaient la porte, Bilbo rejoint le côté de Thorin pour qu’il sache ce qui allait arriver.

« S’il te plaît ne fais pas d’entrée dramatique lorsqu’ils ouvriront les portes, » Demanda doucement le hobbit.

« Pourquoi pas ? C’est amusant de les choquer, » Répondit le roi sans le regarder.

« Et ils nous jetteront dehors, » Rétorqua-t-il. « Ne peux-tu pas parler au seigneur de cet endroit gentiment ? Sans faire une scène qui nous bannira pour toujours ? »

Thorin soupira et le regarda enfin. « Je ne peux pas promettre d’être ‘gentil’ mais je n’annoncerais pas ma présence. Pour l’instant. »

Bilbo se détendit alors qu’ils arrivaient enfin devant les portes. « Merci. »

« Hmp. Je préférais quand j’étais craint, » Marmonna le nain.

« Je n’ai jamais eu peur de toi, » Rappela-t-il.

Thorin sourit légèrement. « Je sais. »

Puis les portes s’ouvrirent et ils furent inondés de lumière.

Il plissa les yeux face à la lumière et observa la grande salle devant lui. Des tables s’étiraient de la porte à l’autre côté de la salle, recouvertes de nourritures. Au bout de la salle il remarqua le porc de Maître de Lake-town assis sur son trône. A l’ouverture des portes, tous se tournèrent vers eux.

« Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Demanda le Maître de Lake-town en se levant.

« Maître, ces nains sont venus vous parler, » Dit le garde intelligent. Il montra Thorin et ajouta. « Quelque chose à propos d’un royaume à réclamer ou quelque chose. »

Thorin prit cela comme une invitation à s’avancer et se présenter. « Je suis Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, et nous sommes les nains d’Erebor ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le chaos n’éclate. Bilbo tressaillit au bruit de tant de voix parlant et hurlant en même temps. Il regarda le maître s’approcher d’eux en faisant signe à ses invités de se calmer. Quand il les atteignit, il fit un signe aux gardes et pointa une porte sur le côté.

« Escortez-les à mon bureau. Je les écouterais là-bas, » Ordonna-t-il. « Les autres, retournez voir nos invités. Laissez-leur savoir que tout va bien. »

L’homme les guida vers la porte, dans un couloir et dans une autre salle qui était beaucoup plus petite et remplie d’étagères et d’un bureau. C’était petit pour toute la compagnie, mais ils réussirent à entrer. Le maitre s’assit à son bureau, et les regarda tous d’un air disant qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire d’eux.

« Alors, vous dites que vous êtes… Torin ? » Demanda lentement le maître.

« Thorin, » Corrigea le roi alors qu’il lui faisait face. Il arrivait à regarder le maître de haut même avec la différence de taille. « Je suis Thorin Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne. Je suis venu réclamer ma cité et nous débarrasser de Smaug une bonne fois pour toute. »

L’homme continua à le fixer. « Oh… V-Vraiment ? »

« Nous sommes venus demander votre permission de nous reposer en ville pendant quelques jours, » Ajouta Balin d’un ton calme. « Nous sommes fatigués par notre voyage et nous aimerions nous préparer correctement avant de repartir. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Nous serions heureux de vous… aider, » Répondit le maître, clignant des yeux et regardant tous les nains rassemblés. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bilbo, il s’arrêta et le fixa.

« Vous… Vous n’êtes pas un nain, » Réalisa-t-il, ses yeux bleus scannant le hobbit de la tête aux pieds.

Bilbo secoua la tête et repoussa les mèches devant ses yeux pour voir plus clairement. « Non, je ne suis pas un nain. Je suis un hobbit de l’ouest, et mon nom est Bilbo Baggins. »

« Un Hobbit ? » Répéta l’homme. « Que faites-vous avec un groupe de nains ? »

Il haussa une épaule. « J’essaie de les garder en vie. »

Depuis un coin sombre de la salle – parce que personne n’appréciait les clichés plus que les nains – Nori s’esclaffa fortement. « Plutôt _nous_ qui essayons de _te_ garder en vie. »

En réponse, Bilbo fit un geste grossier derrière son dos.

« D’accord. » Le maître avait toujours l’air confus alors qu’il passait une main dans ses cheveux. « Pour le logement, je peux vous fournir une maison privée. Pour les provisions, je peux vous recommander des marchands. Cela vous semble-t-il juste ? »

« Oui. Et quel sera le prix ? » Demanda Thorin, plissant les yeux.

« Eh bien, qu’avez-vous ? » Rétorqua le maître.

Calmement, le nain plongea la main dans l’une de ses poches et sortit un collier en or avec un rubis au bout. Les yeux du maître s’illuminèrent à la vue du collier et sa bouche s’ouvrit légèrement.

« Est-ce que cela ira ? » Demanda le roi, lançant le collier sur la table.

L’homme le ramassa rapidement en hochant la tête. « O-Oui, cela conviendra. Je vais envoyer mes hommes vous escorter vous et vos compagnons jusqu’à votre logement. »

Thorin inclina légèrement la tête. « Merci. »

« M-Mais n-nous allons devoir discuter votre plan pour confronter S-Smaug, » Ajouta rapidement le maître. « Demain pourriez-vous revenir ici pour expliquer en détails ? »

Le nain le fixa un long moment avec des yeux voilés. Ce regard rappelait à Bilbo celui d’un loup ensommeillé réveillé brutalement par un élan.

« Très bien, » Finit par dire le roi d’une voix traînante, penchant la tête sur le côté. « Je reviendrais ici demain à midi. Est-ce satisfaisant ? »

Le maître hocha la tête rapidement ; ses yeux pâles et écarquillés. « B-Bien sûr ! C-Comme vous le souhaitez, mon bon monsieur. »

Le nain sourit en retour avec toutes ses dents exposées. « Bien. »

* * *

La maison était la même que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était large et avait l’air neuve mais était aussi encombrée avec beaucoup trop de meubles. Mais il y avait des chambres à partager et une cuisine avec un garde-manger plein alors personne ne se plaignit. Le soleil s’était couché depuis longtemps, et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la maison, la majorité de la compagnie alla directement se coucher. Certains étaient toujours réveillés, et quand Bilbo vit que Thorin était l’un d’eux, il alla s’asseoir à côté du roi devant le feu.

Thorin hocha la tête lorsqu’il s’assit à côté de lui. La chaise était large et trop grande pour lui, mais Bilbo se fichait de sa taille. C’était doux et rembourré et lui permettait de reposer ses pieds, c’était assez pour lui.

Thorin le regarda s’installer dans la chaise en fumant. Quand le hobbit fut enfin assis, il leva un sourcil. « Je pensais que tu allais rejoindre les autres et dormir. Nous avons certainement mérité un bon repos. »

« J’irai bientôt me coucher, » Assura Bilbo, haussa les épaules. « Mais d’abord je veux savoir ce que tu vas dire au maître demain. »

« La vérité, » Répondit franchement le nain. « C’est inutile de lui mentir. »

« Vrai. Mais s’il refuse de nous laisser partir ? » Pointa-t-il. « Il doit savoir le danger que notre but représente pour lui et cette ville. »

« Alors nous nous échapperons sans sa permission, » Rétorqua Thorin. « Ne t’inquiètes-pas, cambrioleur. Nous irons à Erebor d’une manière ou d’une autre. »

Il soupira et s’enfonça dans la chaise disproportionnée. « C’est juste que je ne veux pas que notre visite finisse dans la violence. »

« Tant qu’ils coopèrent, » Marmonna le nain.  
Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel mais ne combattit pas le sourire qui s’invita sur son visage « Tellement têtu. C’est un miracle que les nains arrivent à faire quoi que ce soit avec cette attitude. »

Thorin le fixa un moment avant de plisser les yeux doucement. « Arrête-ça. Maintenant. »

« Arrêtez quoi ? » Demanda le hobbit, clignant des yeux.

Thorin montra sa bouche avec sa pipe et expliqua. « Le sourire. Arrête. »

Bilbo était encore plus confus. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Le pourquoi n’est pas important. Arrête, » Ordonna le nain en grimaçant.

Bilbo fixa le nain un instant avant que son côté Took ne prenne le dessus. Lentement, il se pencha en avant et sourit le plus largement possible au roi. En réponse, Thorin lâcha sa pipe et détourna le regard.

« Tu es ignoble, » Jura le nain, grimaçant encore plus.

Le hobbit rit et arrêta de sourire. « Allez, c’était inoffensif. Après tout, j’ai rarement une chance de gagner contre le Roi sous la Montagne. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu me réponds en permanence ! Je commence à penser que mes neveux n’auront plus jamais peur de moi à cause de toi. »

Bilbo pensa qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu peur, mais décida d’autoriser Thorin à poursuivre ses délusions. « Eh bien tu ne peux pas me blâmer uniquement. Tu es si compliqué que tu me frustre. »

« Je suis compliqué ? » Répéta Thorin, en se pointant du doigt. « _Je_ suis compliqué ? Maître cambrioleur, de toutes mes années je n’ai jamais rencontré de créature plus imprévisible. Je pourrais passer le reste de l’éternité à essayer de comprendre ton esprit, et j’aurais toujours besoin de plus de temps. »

Bilbo se sentit offensé. « Je ne suis pas compliqué ! Je ne suis qu’un simple hobbit qui aime la bonne nourriture et se relaxer avec un bon livre – »

« Et qui participe à une mission suicide avec un groupe de nains qu’il n’a jamais rencontré. Et qui passe son voyage à se disputer avec des rois, à insulter des orcs, à empoisonner des trolls, et à donner des cheveux blancs à ses compagnons, » Compta le guerrier avec un sourire en coin. « Oui, _totalement_ normal. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait rien à dire. C’était vrai, après tout. Quand Thorin vit qu’il ne savait plus quoi dire, son sourire s’agrandit et il rit.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je le sauve déjà ?_ rumina le hobbit alors que le nain riait. _Je suis sûr qu’il y avait une bonne raison. Peut-être. Possiblement._

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je suis compliqué, » Grommela-t-il, croisant les bras. « Ceux qui me connaissent diraient la même chose. »

Thorin ricana. « _Je_ te connais assez. »

Il en doutait. « A peine. Tu ne me connais que depuis une demi-année, et la plupart du temps tu ne me parlais même pas. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de te parler pour te connaître, » Objecta le nain. « Tout ce que j’ai à faire c’est regarder. C’est pourquoi je sais que tu préfère dormir à l’extérieur du groupe, et que tu te couches toujours sur le côté avec les pieds à l’air. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas le froid et aime le soleil. Je sais que tu préfères la soupe de chou-fleur de Bofur plutôt que celle de lapin. Je sais que tu aimes les fleurs parce que tu souris dès que tu en vois. Je sais que ta couleur préférée est le bleu car quasiment tous tes vêtements ont cette couleur. Je sais que tu adores le manteau que Dori t’as fait parce que tu ne l’enlèves jamais. Je sais que ton herbe à pipe préférée est l’Old Toby parce que ton sac à cette odeur. Et enfin je sais que tu ne tiens pas à ta propre vie, et est prêt à te mettre en danger pour les autres. »

Bilbo fixa le nain. Il était sous le choc et sa voix semblait s’être enfuie. Ses sentiments étaient un mélange de contradictions, un peu comme les morceaux de laine que Dori attachait parfois ensembles. Est-ce qu’il devait être impressionné par la connaissance de Thorin ? Ou peut-être flatté ? En colère ? Triste ? Tout à la fois ? Il ne pouvait pas choisir un seul sentiment, alors il les ressentait tous.

« Tu… Tu as remarqué tout ça ? » Dit enfin le hobbit, d’une petite voix.

Thorin leva un sourcil. « Je remarque _tout_. »

« Oh. » Bilbo ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait toujours pas comment se sentir. Mais son esprit avait rattrapé son retard, et l’encourageait à fuir avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. 

« Je… Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, » Dit-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air perturbé et échouant misérablement. Il se glissa hors de la chaise et lança un sourire tremblant au Roi sous la Montagne. « Bonne nuit, Maître Oakenshield. »

« Thorin, » Corrigea le nain ; le fixant toujours. « Mon nom est _Thorin._ »

Bilbo tressaillit. « B-Bien sûr. »

Il se tourna et s’enfuit loin de Thorin et de ses mots horriblement beaux.

* * *

Bilbo ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Malgré son lit chaud et confortable qui avait un goût de paradis après avoir dormi sur de la pierre pendant des semaines, il n’arrivait pas à s’endormir. Son corps était douloureux à cause de la marche et de l’entraînement, mais son esprit était actif. Le résultat d’un mélange pareil était une nuit à se tourner, et trop de réflexion.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire des mots de Thorin. Comment est-ce que le nain pouvait savoir autant de choses en le regardant ? Et en parlant de ça, pourquoi est-ce qu’il observait le hobbit ? Il avait tellement de questions, et à son dégoût elles faisaient battre son cœur plus vite. Une graine d’espoir avait été plantée dans son cœur, l’espoir que Thorin pouvait – _peut-être_ – ressentir quelque chose de plus que de l’amitié envers lui.

Bilbo détestait ça.

Il connaissait sa place. Il avait accepté qu’il serait toujours l’ami de Thorin et rien de plus. Et même _si_ Thorin en venait à l’aimer il y avait le problème de la royauté. C’était déjà beaucoup qu’ils ne soient pas de la même race, mais un roi avec un paysan ? Hah ! Les autres mourraient de rire à cette idée. Thorin était de la lignée de Durin et ne marierait que quelqu’un de même naissance. Il ne pourrait jamais être avec un simple hobbit.

Bilbo savait tout cela – avait vécu en paix avec cette idée pendant quatre-vingts ans, merde – et pourtant son cœur devait toujours commencer à espérer quelque chose qui n’arriverait jamais. Il se sentait dégoûté par son manque de contrôle de ses émotions. Il était censé être plus fort cette fois-ci ! Il était censé être au-dessus des rêves et des souhaits et des autres débilités romantiques. Il avait déjà fait sa vie et n’était pas revenu pour la revivre, mais pour donner une chance aux autres ! Il n’avait pas à penser à autre chose.

 _Fais-en sorte qu’il t’aime_ , offrit l’anneau à l’arrière de son esprit. Maintenant qu’il connaissait sa faiblesse, il le moquait avec des promesses d’amour et de loyauté. Cela le rendait lentement fou.

 _Ce ne serait pas la même chose,_ rétorqua-t-il brutalement. _Ce ne serait pas réel._

 _Ca le serait,_ susurra l’anneau. _Un amour brûlant, un véritable amour. Qui ne te laisserait plus jamais seul._

 _Mais ce ne serait pas_ lui, Poussa-t-il, parce que l’anneau ne comprenait pas. _Ce ne serait pas_ son _choix et ce serait un mensonge. Je ne veux rien de la sorte._

Il n’écoutait pas. _Fais-en sorte qu’il te désire. Fais-en sorte qu’il t’aime. Ensemble, toujours. Toujours, toujours, toujours._

« La ferme, » Siffla-t-il à voix haute. « La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! »

L’anneau rit. _Pauvre hobbit. Hobbit solitaire. Bilbo, seul. Pauvre, pauvre Bilbo ; qui t’aimeras maintenant ?_

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était midi et la plupart de ses compagnons étaient partis.

« Ils sont partis explorer la ville et faire le plein de provisions, » Expliqua Gloin, assis en tailleur et pieds nus sur le sol. Il avait ses armes étalées devant lui et était en train de les examiner prudemment. « Quasi sûr que Fili et Kili dorment toujours à l’étage, mais les autres sont partis. »

« Est-ce que Thorin est allé voir le Maître ? » Demanda-t-il, rejoignant le nain sur le sol.

« Aye. A emmené Dwalin et Balin avec lui. Avec un peu de chance Balin l’empêchera de dire quelque chose de stupide, » Dit le guerrier, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine d’avoir de l’espoir pour Dwalin. »

Il rit et s’appuya sur ses mains. « Je suis sûr que Balin gardera les choses calmes. Il est doué pour ça. »

« Il a le cœur tendre, » Acquiesça Gloin, aiguisant l’un de ses couteaux. « Mais menace son roi ou sa famille et il t’arrachera la gorge avec les dents avant que tu ne puisses cligner des yeux. »

« Merci pour cette belle description, » Répondit le hobbit avec un air dégoûté.

Gloin sourit, pas désolé pour un sou.

Bilbo regarder le nain polir son couteau. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir avec ses cheveux devant les yeux. Il les repoussa mais ils retombèrent.

« J’ai besoin de me couper les cheveux. Ils n’arrêtent pas de me tomber dans les yeux, » Se plaint-il, passant une main dans ses boucles. « Je devrais probablement les brosser aussi un de ces jours. »

Gloin se stoppa dans sa tache et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. « Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tresse-les en arrière et ils ne te gêneront pas. Mahâl, ne te coupe plus _jamais_ les cheveux ! C’est une pratique horrible. »

« Mais je suis un hobbit. Nous n’aimons pas les cheveux longs comme vous, » Rappela le cambrioleur.

« Ce qui est, encore, une horrible idée, » Grommela le nain. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça. Même les hommes et les _elfes_ voient la beauté des cheveux naturels. »

« Les cheveux longs ne sont pas considérés comme attractifs par les hobbits, » Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Les boucles finissent aplaties. C’est beaucoup plus propre et simple de les couper court. »

Gloin avait toujours l’air dégoûté en se retournant vers ses armes. « Je n’aime quand même pas ça. Pour les nains, les cheveux et la barbe sont des traits très désirables. Même penser à les couper est un cauchemar. »

« Alors… ce ne sont que les cheveux qui comptent ? Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres traits que vous trouvez attirants ? » Se demanda le hobbit.

« Aye, nous apprécions les muscles et les traits larges, » Expliqua Gloin, agitant son couteau. « Par exemple, les frères Ri ? Magnifiques. Tout simplement magnifiques. J’ai vu des nains se battre pour eux. C’est pour ça que Dori est aussi protecteur de ses frères. Leurs apparences peuvent amener des problèmes. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux. Il n’avait jamais pensés les trois frères comme magnifiques ; beaux, oui, géniaux, bien sûr, mais magnifiques ? Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit. Bien sûr, il les connaissait aussi en tant qu’individus, alors il était possible qu’il ait complètement manqué la partie de l’apparence.

« Alors Kili est considéré comme moche par votre peuple ? » Demanda-t-il en visualisant chaque nain dans son esprit. Il réalisait lentement qu’il était possiblement en train de voyager avec les nains les plus désirables. C’était surprenant.

« Pour certains, oui. Ses traits sont trop délicats et fins pour le moment, » Acquiesça le nain. « Mais une fois avec de la barbe, je suis sûr qu’il sera plutôt beau. Mais ne lui dit pas. Il est très sensible à ce sujet. »

« Je ne le ferais pas, » Promit-il. Il ne voulait pas blesser Kili. C’était comme donner un coup de pied à un chiot. Cela faisait mal et mettait tout le monde en colère.

« Alors qu’est-ce que les hobbits aiment ? » Demanda Gloin, se tournant vers sa hache. « Si vous n’aimez pas les cheveux que reste-t-il ? »

« Eh bien, avoir des pieds larges et poilus est vu comme attractif par beaucoup, » Expliqua Bilbo. « Tout comme être large et rond parce que cela montre que tu as de l’appétit. La taille n’est pas très importante même si certains hobbits sont attirés par ça. Bombur serait considéré comme très attractif même avec sa barbe. »

Gloin leva les sourcils. « Oh ? Peut-être qu’il devrait te rendre visite. Pourrait se trouver une femme. »

Bilbo tressaillit. « Il n’était pas déjà marié ? »

Le nain eut l’air immédiatement repentant. « Oh, aye, c’est vrai. J’ai oublié Bera pendant un moment. »

« Bera ? C’était son nom ? Tu la connaissais alors ? »

« Mmm. Elle était jolie ; presque aussi jolie que ma Suna. Elle travaillait dans les cuisines alors je la voyais en passant. » Gloin fronça les sourcils et son regard s’assombrit. « La pauvre ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon. Personne ne méritait de mourir comme ça. »

Bilbo ne demanda pas qui étaient les autres. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.  
  


* * *

Ce fut en fin d’après-midi que le reste de la compagnie rentra petit à petit.

« Bilbo ! J’ai des légumes frais à cuisiner ce soir » Dit Bombur en salutations, rentrant dans la salle avec un large sac beige.

« Magnifique. Nous pouvons bien manger à nouveau, » Répondit-il, souriant devant l’enthousiasme du cuisinier.

Bofur et Bifur entrèrent derrière lui ; chacun portant leurs propres sacs de fournitures qu’ils lâchèrent sans s’en soucier.

« Cette ville est trop déroutante, » Déclara le mineur, se jetant à côté de Bilbo sur le sol et tirant son chapeau sur son visage. « On dirait un labyrinthe dehors ! Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour rentrer chez eux. »

Bifur ricana et dit quelque chose en Khuzdûl qui fit grogner Bofur, et ricaner Bombur et Gloin. Bilbo décida sagement qu’il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as acheté ? » Demanda-t-il à la place, regardant Bofur alors que Bifur aidait Bombur à traîner leurs sacs dans la cuisine.

« Ehh, surtout de la nourriture. Des cordes et une poudrière aussi. C’est ce qu’on nous a demandé de chercher, » Expliqua le nain, sa voix étouffée sous son chapeau. « Les autres s’occupent du reste. »

Bilbo hocha la tête. « Est-ce que quelqu’un vous a ennuyés ? »

« Nah. Ils nous ont fixés et pointés du doigt mais c’est tout, » Répondit le nain. « Rien que nous n’ayons jamais vu. »

« Personne ne va commencer de combat avec nous, » Rassura Gloin, lisant ses inquiétudes facilement. « Et s’ils le font alors nous leur montrerons pourquoi ils ne devraient pas. »

Bofur grogna et baissa son chapeau pour fusiller Bilbo du regard. « Arrête de t’inquiéter. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. »

« Tu ne sais pas ça, » Contra-t-il, pensa à Bard et ses hommes. « Tous le monde n’est pas aussi dense que le Maître. Certains feront le lien entre des nains et Erebor. »

« Je pense que tu les surestimes » Rétorqua Bofur, se décalant juste assez pour pouvoir s’écraser sur les genoux de Bilbo. Il remis son chapeau sur son visage et s’installa confortablement sur son nouveau coussin. « Tu te souviens des deux gardes que nous avons rencontré ? Je pense que c’était leurs meilleurs hommes. »

« Non, leurs meilleurs hommes est probablement en train d’attendre de voir si nous sommes une menace pour eux, » Dit-il sèchement. « Ne sous-estimes pas cette ville. »

Bofur ricana. « Pas grand-chose à sous-estimer. »

« Je vais t’étouffer, » Menaça le hobbit, en appuyant légèrement sur le chapeau. Le nain rit en réponse.

Le second groupe à revenir fut les trois frères.

« Je ne peux t’emmener nulle part ! » Se plaint Dori en rentrant dans la maison avec un sac similaire à celui de Bombur. Il le jeta sur le côté et se tourna pour crier sur le voleur. « Tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans causer de problèmes ? »

« Nope, » Répondit Nori, entrant avec un autre sac sur son épaule et une lèvre ouverte. Ori entra juste après ; l’air plutôt calme face à sa famille en train de se disputer.

Bilbo remarqua immédiatement la blessure. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Vous avez été attaqués ? »

« Non, Nori ne sais juste pas quand fermer sa grande bouche, » Gronda Dori avant de commencer un long sermon en Khuzdûl. Nori répondit de la même façon, et ils recommencèrent à crier. Bilbo avait perdu le compte à Mirkwood, mais il avait le sentiment que Nori gagnait.

Ori les ignora tous les deux et rejoignit ses camarades sur le sol. Il montra son sac beaucoup plus petit avec fierté. « J’ai plus d’encre et de papier ! »

« Est-ce que tu as le tissu et l’huile ? » Demanda Gloin.

« Nori l’a, » Assura Ori. « Le marchand ne voulait pas nous en vendre au départ, mais nous avons réussi à en avoir au final. »

Bilbo plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que la lèvre de Nori à un rapport avec ça ? »

Ori trouva soudain le plafond très intéressant. « N-Non, bien sûr que non. P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? »

« On va devoir travailler sur ton visage lorsque tu mens, » Dit Bofur depuis sous son chapeau. Il n’avait toujours pas bougé de son coussin hobbit.

« Tu ne me vois même pas ! » Protesta l’érudit.

Bofur ricana. « Pas besoin. Ta voix dit tout. »

Ori fit la moue.

Le troisième et dernier groupe à revenir fut le reste de leurs compagnons.

« - confiance. Cette homme est cupide et lâche ! » Cria Dwalin en rentrant derrière Thorin. Balin et Oin étaient derrière eux ; l’air fatigués et agacés.

« Il a accepté de nous laisser partir sans problèmes. C’est assez pour moi, » Contra Thorin en levant les yeux au ciel.

« En effet. Laisse tomber, Dwalin, » Supplia Balin, se frottant le front. « Tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

Dwalin grimaça mais écouta son frère. « Bien. Mais quand nous finirons tous en prison, ne venez pas pleurer ! »

« Tellement dramatique, » Marmonna Oin alors que le guerrier sortait. Il salua le groupe assis sur le sol avant de se diriger vers les chambres avec son propre sac de provisions.

« Je suppose que la réunion c’est bien passé ? » Demanda Bilbo, souriant largement aux deux nains restants.

Thorin et Balin échangèrent un regard. « Le Maître ne nous posera pas de problèmes - » Commença lentement Balin.

« - parce que nous avons payé, » Finit Thorin. « Il était heureux de regarder de l’autre côté parce que nous avions de l’or. Un homme lâche comme l’a clamé Dwalin, mais utile pour le moment. »

« Il n’a pas l’air de se soucier de son peuple, » Commenta Gloin, ne quittant pas du regard le manche de sa hache. « Dit beaucoup de chose de cet endroit qu’ils aient choisi un homme pareil en tant que dirigeant. »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas parler. Le Maître de Lake-Town était lâche et cupide, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que son peuple l’était. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui allait leur arriver dans les prochains jours.

« Quand partons-nous ? » Demanda Ori, pausant dans son écriture pour regarder le groupe. Il avait de l’encre étalée sur le visage. Bilbo soupira à la vue, et attrapa son mouchoir.

« Si nous avons tout, alors demain matin, » Répondit Balin, souriant légèrement en regardant le hobbit tenter d’enlever les marques sur le visage d’Ori. « Sinon le jour d’après, mais pas plus tard. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici très longtemps. »

« En effet. » Thorin fixa Bofur. « Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? »

« Il coupe la circulation sanguine dans mes jambes, » Grommela Bilbo en continuant ses tentatives pour nettoyer le visage du jeune nain. Ori n’arrêtait pas d’essayer de s’esquiver au lieu de rester immobile, ce gamin.  
Thorin grimaça et aboya quelque chose en Khuzdûl qui fit crier et se redresser Bofur en un instant. Le mineur regarda autour de lui avant de se concentrer sur le roi, avant de dire prudemment quelque chose en Khuzdûl. En réponse Thorin gronda quelque chose et fit un signe d’une main qui fit s’arrêter tous les nains qui le fixèrent.

« Sérieusement ? » Dit Bofur les sourcils levés et les cheveux en bataille.

En réponse, Thorin plissa les yeux.

« Bien, bien ! J’y vais, ok ? » Le mineur se leva et mis son chapeau avant de sortir.

Bilbo le regarda partir avant de regarder Thorin qui avait maintenant un sourire en coin, puis un Balin exaspéré.

« Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ori secoua la tête et lui tapota l’épaule. « Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

* * *

Avec la compagnie à nouveau rassemblée, ils commencèrent à emballer leurs provisions, pour voir ce qu’il leur manquait. Bilbo resta assis pendant toute la tâche ; essayant d’éviter l’attention et Thorin en même temps. Il ne pouvait toujours pas faire face au roi seul après les mots de la veille. Il se sentait gêné, et cela donnait plus de munitions à l’anneau. Alors il évitait le nain comme il le pouvait jusqu’à avoir ses sentiments sous contrôle, et jusqu’à être capable d’ignorer l’anneau.

Bilbo attendit que tous ses compagnons soient distraits par leurs tâches avant de sortir de la maison. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les habitants de Lake-Town commençaient à fermer leurs magasins et à rentrer chez eux. Certains le regardait avec un mélange de méfiance et d’émerveillement mais étaient assez polis pour lui indiquer le chemin quand demandé. Aussi rapidement que possible, il glissa à travers les rues et ponts de Lake-Town jusqu’à s’arrêter en face d’une maison à l’air ordinaire.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre de voix venant la maison, mais il pensait voir un peu de lumière venant des fenêtres. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, mais malheureusement les hommes étaient grands et construisaient leur maisons de la même façon. 

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Bilbo sursauta et se retourna, puis rentra presque dans l’homme debout derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et regarda le nouveau venu avec une excuse sur le bout des lèvres, et se figea. Il y avait un étranger familier devant lui.

Bard – l’archer, le tueur de Smaug, et futur roi de Dale – était grand et imposant même habillé de vêtements abîmés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière dans un désordre de boucles, et ses yeux tout aussi noirs pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux de Thorin dans leur intensité. Sur son dos étaient un arc et une épée alors qu’un carquois de flèches reposait sur sa hanche.

Bard le fixa depuis sa taille impressionnant avec un visage de pierre. « Je n’aime pas me répéter, » Avertit-il calmement, sans cligner des yeux. « Maintenant, que voulez-vous ? »

Bilbo posa une main sur son cœur affolé et lança un sourire poli à l’homme. « Ahh, désolé. Vous m’avez surpris pendant un instant. Je cherche un homme appelé Bard, et on m’a dit qu’il s’agissait de sa maison. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ? »

« Vous le regardez, » Répondit l’homme. « Encore une fois, que voulez-vous ? »

« Mon nom est Bilbo Baggins, et je suis venu vous demander une faveur, » Expliqua le hobbit, regardant autour d’eux pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient seuls.

Bard plissa les yeux. « Quel genre de faveur ? »

« Du genre dragon, » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin quand l’homme écarquilla les yeux. « J’ai votre attention maintenant ? »

« Continuez à parler. Quelles affaires avez-vous avec Smaug ? » Demanda l’archer, croisant les bras.

« Ma Compagnie et moi avons l’intention de le tuer et de réclamer la cité qu’il a volée, » Expliqua Bilbo.

Bard jura. « Les nains qui sont venus la nuit dernière – je _savais_ qu’ils allaient amener des problèmes ! Je pensais qu’ils venaient pour la montagne, mais j’espérais que le Maître serait assez sage pour les empêcher d’entrer dans les ruines. »

« Le Maître est heureux de regarder de l’autre côté pour un trésor, » Rappela le hobbit, haussant les épaules. « Personnellement, je me demande toujours comment il a eu une position pareille avec ce genre de morale. »

« Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de compétition, » Grogna l’homme en commençant à faire les cent pas. « Quand ont-ils prévu de partir ? »

« Bientôt. Demain matin probablement, » Répondit-il, regardant prudemment le futur roi. « Nous sommes dans une course contre la montre, vous voyez, et nous ne pouvons pas attendre très longtemps. »

Bard jura à nouveau. « Alors nous devons rassembler les autres ce soir. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser partir - »

« Non, vous n’allez pas faire ça, » Interrompit Bilbo, stoppant le monologue paniqué de l’homme. « Vous n’allez pas nous empêcher d’atteindre notre but. Nous _allons_ faire face à Smaug d’une manière ou d’une autre. »

« Vous oserez risquer les vies de mes voisins – _les vies de mes enfants_ – pour la gloire d’un royaume mort ? » Questionna lentement Bard. Ses yeux sombres avaient durcis alors que ses mains tremblaient.

Bilbo ne tressaillit pas. A la place, il s’avança d’un pas et leva la tête pour tenir le regard de l’homme. « Non. Je les risquerait pour une chance de me débarrasser de Smaug pour de bon. »

L’archer n’avait pas l’air convaincu. « Une notion stupide. Rien ne peut tuer la bête. »

« Faux. Je sais comment le tuer, » Contra calmement le hobbit.

Bard ricana. « Comme si j’allais croire ça. Vous n’avez jamais vu le dragon - »

« Sur son flanc gauche, près de son cœur, il lui manque une écaille, » Interrompit-il. « Le reste de son ventre est protégé par des joyaux à part à cet endroit précis. C’est petit et pas très accessible, mais si quelqu’un venait à utiliser un arc… »

« Alors il pourrait exposer cette faiblesse, » Finit l’humain, les yeux écarquillés. Il fixa le hobbit comme s’il venait de lui raconter la raison de la vie. « Comment… Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ? »

Bilbo sourit et tapa le coin de sa bouche. « Cela, j’en ai bien peur, est un secret. Mais je vais dire que je suis confiant à propos de sa faiblesse. Je suis tellement confiant que je me suis inscrit pour prendre part à une mission qui n’a rien à voir avec moi, et ai quitté la sécurité de ma maison à l’ouest. »

Bard continua à le fixer. « Je ne… Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? »

Bilbo perdit son sourire et devint sérieux. « Parce que j’ai besoin de votre aide, Bard. J’ai besoin de votre aide pour abattre Smaug une bonne fois pour toutes. »

* * *

Quand il retourna à la maison, il vit que son absence n’avait pas été remarquée. Enfin, presque pas.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Bilbo regarda derrière lui et sourit au nain devant lui. « Parti marcher. Je voulais voir la ville avant de partir demain. »

Dwalin leva un sourcil. Il était appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte avec une jambe pliée et les bras croisés sur le torse. « Uh-huh. Rien d’autre ? »

« Rien que tu n’ai besoin de savoir, » Répondit-il, vaguement agacé. « Tu n’es pas ma mère. Tu n’as pas besoin de me surveiller. »

« Dit le hobbit avec une envie de mort, » Dit Dwalin d’une voix monotone.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en réponse. « Pour la dernière fois, je n’ai pas envie de mourir. Je suis simplement pratique. »

« Plutôt dense, » Marmonna le nain en s’avançant. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du hobbit et commença à le traîner. « Eh bien, dans tous les cas, viens maintenant. C’est l’heure de manger et Bombur se plaint déjà de la nourriture qui refroidit. »

Bilbo soupira mais laissa le nain le guider dans la salle à manger. « Je ne le blâme pas. Un repas froid n’est jamais très bon. »

« Tu pourrais le manger même s’il était froid et sale » Se moqua le nain.

« Bien sûr. Gâcher de la nourriture est un crime terrible, » Défendit-il.

Dwalin ricana simplement. « Vous les hobbits êtes si étranges. Vous mangez deux fois plus que les nains et pourtant vous êtes si petits. Où est-ce que vous mettez tout ça ? »

« Nous utilisons toute notre énergie assez rapidement, » Admit Bilbo en se grattant le nez. « C’est pour ça que nous mangeons aussi souvent. Pour faire le plein d’énergie. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n’as pas eu assez de nourriture pendant le voyage ? » Se demanda le nain en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que nous t’avons _affamé_? »

Bilbo secoua la tête rapidement. « Non, non, je vais bien ! J’ai assez à manger ! Quand je peux je ramasse des noix et des fruits à grignoter. C’est assez. »

« Mais tu as besoin de plus que de la nourriture de lapin, » Protesta le guerrier, toujours en train de grimacer. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas plus ? »

« Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres, » Pointa-t-il. « Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une portion plus grande que toi ou Bombur ? Si quelqu’un devait avoir plus de nourriture, ce serait Fili, Kili et Ori. Ils grandissent toujours et en ont plus besoin. »

« J’aurais dû savoir que tu allais dire quelque chose comme ça, » Marmonna Dwalin, secouant la tête. Il resserra sa poigne et tira le hobbit encore plus près de lui alors qu’ils entraient dans la salle à manger. Passant prudemment à côté des autres, le guerrier le mena à un siège libre et le poussa dedans.

« Reste ici, » Ordonna le guerrier avant de disparaître dans la foule de nains.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et poussa ses mèches en arrière. Il avait l’affreuse impression que le nain allait rejoindre les autres et commencer à le couver. Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. A sa surprise, Dwalin ne revint pas soudainement avec une assiette remplie de nourriture. A la place, Bombur arriva avec deux assiettes de nourriture dans les mains.

« Et voilà, » Dit le cuisinier, posant une des assiettes sur la table. « Mange maintenant. C’est probablement notre dernier gros repas. »

« Merci, Bombur. Ca a l’air délicieux, » Répondit-il automatiquement, cherchant toujours Dwalin du regard. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que Dwalin t’as dit quelque chose par hasard ? »

Bombur secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. Il a juste dit en passant que tu avais vraiment faim ce soir. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. » Bilbo sourit et remercia le nain à nouveau avant de se tourner vers son dîner. Il avait toujours le sentiment de malaise que Dwalin allait débarquer avec Dori derrière lui, mais il n’allait pas gâcher son temps à s’inquiéter. Il avait un délicieux repas qui l’attendait.

* * *

Le matin suivant ils laissèrent Lake-Town derrière eux.

La tâche était comme dans ses souvenirs. Ils récupérèrent trois larges bateaux pour remonter la rivière, mais le Maître ne leur prêta pas de poneys cette fois-ci. Bilbo ne connaissait pas la raison de ce changement mais n’y pensa pas vraiment. Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Une fois les bateaux pleins de rations et de passagers, ils allèrent vers le soleil levant.

Bilbo regarda Lake-Town devenir de plus en plus petite avant de disparaître de leur vue. Il ne pourrait pas garder la face si son plan ratait (encore), et si Smaug l’atteignait (encore).

 _Cela n’arrivera pas tant que je suis le plan_ , se rappela-t-il, essayant d’ignorer la peur et le doute. _Et même si cela rate, Bard sera toujours là en renfort. Smaug ne retouchera pas la ville._

« Tu recommence. »

Le hobbit regarda le nain à côté de lui et cligna des yeux. « Excuse-moi ? Qu’est-ce que je recommence ? »

« Tu t’inquiètes, » Répondit Thorin, se rapprochant de lui pour qu’il puisse entendre sa voix.

Bilbo fit de son mieux pour ne pas s’éloigner. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m’inquiètent. Et je ne veux pas entendre ça de ta part. Pas quand tu passes la moitié du temps à t’inquiéter, et l’autre à broyer du noir. »

Derrière eux, Dwalin et Balin eurent une quinte de toux soudaine et mystérieuse.

« Je ne _broie pas du noir_ , » Nia le roi, crachant les mots comme si c’était quelque chose de pourri ou d’elfique. « Je pense profondément. Je réfléchis à mes actions passées. Je contemple les futures possibilités et - »

« Tu broies du noir, » Interrompit-il, levant les yeux au ciel, « et tu te tracasses, et tu t’inquiètes, et tu lances des regards noirs pour cacher ton inquiétude. Tu es un roi avec beaucoup de responsabilités, oui, mais tu supportes plus que nécessaire. Tout cela t’inquiètes, alors tu broies du noir à toutes les heures de la nuit plutôt que de dormir comme les gens normaux. »

Thorin le fusilla du regard mais ne disputa pas son point. « Dans tous les cas, nous ne parlons pas de _moi_. Tu t’inquiètes pour rien. Arrête ça. »

« Nous allons confronter un _dragon_. Je pense avoir le droit de m’inquiéter, » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « Moi, en particulier, ait _tout_ les droits de m’inquiéter vu que c’est _moi_ qui vais ouvrir le chemin. »

A côté de lui, Dori arrêta de pagayer alors que Thorin se tendait soudainement. « Tu ne seras pas blessé. Nous serons proches si tu as besoin de nous. »

Bilbo ricana. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’appeler _un seul_ des nains avant le dernier moment. « Vous feriez mieux de vous cacher. Il n’y a pas grand-chose que treize nains puissent faire face à un dragon. Et nous savons tous les deux ce que je pense à propos de vous mettre en danger. »

« Alors nous devrions juste nous cacher dans l’ombre et te laisser faire face à Smaug seul ? » Demanda le roi avec une fausse voix douce. « C’est ta solution ? »

Le hobbit fronça les sourcils et s’éloigna un peu de l’autre. « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas voir l’un d’entre vous mourir - »

« Et _nous_ ne voulons pas _te_ voir mourir, » Interrompit Thorin, le foudroyant du regard. « Nous n’allons pas te laisser mourir, Bilbo. Nous _allons_ te protéger. _Je_ vais te protéger. De Smaug, des Orcs, des trolls – même de toi-même si besoin. »

Bilbo avala sa salive. « C-Ce n’est pas t-ton travail de me p-protéger ! »

« Non, » Acquiesça Thorin. « Mais ce n’était pas le _tiens_ de nous protéger nous plus. »

* * *

Cela leur prit deux jours pour atteindre la fin de la rivière. Quand ils touchèrent enfin les berges le troisième jour, ils attachèrent les bateaux, rassemblèrent les provisions et commencèrent à marcher vers Dale. C’était une tâche longue et pénible puisque la zone était envahie de plantes et les chemins depuis longtemps disparus. Ils passèrent un jour entier à chercher un chemin sûr jusqu’aux ruines de Dale.

« C’est trop silencieux, » Observa Nori, fixant les arbres.

« Je pense que tous les animaux ont fuit la zone, » Expliqua Balin en aidant Bombur à installer le camp pour la nuit. « Smaug a dû les effrayer. »

« Intelligent, » Marmonna Dwalin. « Dommage que les humains n’aient pas suivi. »

« Et où iraient-ils ? C’était aussi chez eux, » Pointa Balin.

Son frère ricana et agita la main en montrant le sud. « Il y a beaucoup de camps humains là-bas. Ils n’avaient pas à rester. »

« Tout le monde n’est pas aussi courageux, Monsieur Dwalin, » Dit doucement Ori, et les deux frères s’arrêtèrent et le fixèrent. Il tint leurs regards et leva même la tête.

Dwalin ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la fermer.

Bilbo sourit en sortant son tapis de sol. Au début du voyage, Ori n’aurait jamais rêvé être en désaccord avec quelqu’un comme Dwalin. Cela montrait juste à quel point le scribe avait grandi ces derniers mois, et cela rendait le hobbit fier du jeune nain. Il n’était pas le seul d’ailleurs, à voir le sourire de Nori alors que Dori fredonnait avec un petit sourire.

« Hmm. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu Dwalin bouche-bée, » Commenta Thorin en prenant place sur le sol à côté du hobbit.

Bilbo sourit largement au nain. « Une vue agréable, n’est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Nous avons besoin de plus de moments de ce genre, » Acquiesça le roi en posant ses yeux bleus sur le hobbit. « J’ai une requête pour toi. »

« Oh ? » Il jugea le roi prudemment. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de Thorin et des ses étranges mots, mais il lui était impossible de lui de refuser quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait jamais été fort pour ça. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Thorin se gratta la barbe mais ne détourna pas le regard. « J’aimerais que tu me parles de lui. »

Le hobbit fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? »

« Ton amour perdu. Parle moi de lui. Je veux savoir comment il était. »

« Pourquoi vouloir parler de lui ? » Demanda-t-il, déchiré entre rire et grogner. Le nain ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille à ce sujet ? Que pouvait-il possiblement avoir envie de savoir à propos de lui-même ?

« Je suis… curieux, » Répondit le roi, choisissant évidemment ses mots prudemment. « Il devait être incroyable pour que _tu_ tombes amoureux de lui. »

Bilbo haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

« Parce que rien ne semble t’impressionner, » Dit franchement Thorin. « Tu as fait face à tout pendant notre voyage – trolls, orcs, elfes, rois, et même changeur-de-peau – sans être surpris ou émerveillé. Alors, clairement, cet étranger devait être une légende pour attirer ton attention. »

« Je… Je suppose qu’il l’était, » Admit-il, parce que Thorin _avait_ fini en tant que héros dans les histoires la première fois. Le type de héros tragique qui meurt noblement à la fin, mais un héros. « Mais son courage n’était pas pourquoi je l’aimais. »

Le nain fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureux alors ? »

Bilbo soupira et sentit un mal de tête arriver. « Il y a plus en une personne que leurs actions, tu sais. Je l’aimais pour sa bravoure et sa force dans la bataille, oui, mais ce n’était pas tout ce qu’il était. »

« Alors dis-moi comment il était, que je puisse comprendre, » Rétorqua le roi, comme s’il allait avoir un mal de tête.

« Bien, » Craqua le hobbit. « Il était le goujat le plus têtu et impoli que j’ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer ! »

Thorin le fixa. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m’as entendu. Il était franc et impoli au point d’être cruel. Il ne pouvait jamais oublier quelque chose, était inquiet pour absolument _tout_ , n’avait aucun sens de l’orientation, et un style vestimentaire affreux. Oh, et il fumait du _Southlinch_. Qui fume ça à part les hommes sans goût ? » Dit le hobbit avec un air dégoûté.

« Les… Les nains des Montagnes Bleues ? » Offrit le roi, se penchant loin du hobbit.

« Seulement parce que vous ne savez rien à ce propos, » Rejeta Bilbo, complètement pris dans son monologue. « Mais _il_ le savait. Je lui ai donné un peu d’Old Toby une fois et tu sais ce qu’il a dit ? Il a dit qu’il préférait la Southlinch ! Comme si cette pâle imitation pouvait être comparée à de l’herbe à pipe hobbit ! Ma _tension_! »

« Complètement stupide, » Acquiesça Thorin, hochant la tête rapidement.

« C’est parce que c’était un idiot. Le second plus gros idiot que j’ai jamais rencontré ! » S’exclama le hobbit, levant les bras en l’air pour montrer à quelqu’un point il était idiot.

« Qui étais le premier ? »

« Moi. Je suis le plus grand idiot parce que je suis tombé amoureux de cet abruti. » Il baissa les bras et sentit son cœur se serrer. « C’était un idiot têtu avec des goûts affreux, mais je l’aimais quand même. Je l’aimais pour son sens de la loyauté, de sa dévotion envers sa famille et son peuple. J’aimais sa persistance passionnée et son sens de l’honneur. Et j’aimais le fait que, peu importe ce à quoi il faisait face, il n’abandonnait jamais. Même quand le monde était contre lui – et crois moi cela arrivait – il se levait quand même tous les matins et faisait de son mieux. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils. « Il… Il a effectivement l’air d’un héros… »

Bilbo rit, un rire brisé et déchiré. « _C’était_ un héros. Il m’a inspiré et m’a influencé. Il a fait de moi un meilleur hobbit juste par son existence, et je n’oublierais jamais ça. Tu vois pourquoi je l’aimais maintenant ? »

« En effet. » Thorin le regarda avec quelque chose d’illisible dans les yeux. Bilbo se demanda comment le nain pouvait faire pour ne pas se voir dans ses mots. Tous les autres auraient fait la connexion avec le roi, mais pas Thorin. Le nain ne se donnait pas assez de crédit.

« Je suis désolé que tu l’ai perdu, » Ajouta rapidement le nain après une pause.

Il haussa à moitié les épaules. « Il n’était pas vraiment mien. »

Le roi ricana. « Alors je suppose qu’il n’était pas si parfait après tout. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en clignant les yeux.

Thorin lui lança un demi-sourire et se leva. « Repose-toi. Nous serrons occupés demain pour couper à travers cette végétation. »

Le nain se retourna et Bilbo regarda silencieusement son amour – passé, futur, présent, _éternel_ – s’éloigner.


	18. Chapitre 17

Bifur n’était pas fou.

Il savait ce que les autres racontaient sur lui. Ce qu’ils pensaient en voyant la hache dans son front. ‘Il a perdu son esprit,’ murmurent-ils lorsqu’il passe à côté d’eux. ‘Ne peux parler qu’en Khuzdûl maintenant. Ne peux pas communiquer autrement. Quelle honte.’

( _Idiots. Juste parce qu’il n’arrive pas à parler en commun ne veut pas dire qu’il ne comprends pas.)_

Bifur n’avait pas perdu son esprit avec sa blessure ; simplement quelques capacités et souvenirs. Il était parfaitement capable de se battre dans une guerre ou de construire un radeau ou peu importe ce qui lui était demandé. Il savait comment lire une carte, faire du troc et trouver de la nourriture. Il pouvait toujours lire les étoiles et monter un poney et chanter avec les autres. Bifur n’était pas moins avec sa blessure peu importe ce que pensaient les autres.

( _Ne réalisent-ils donc pas que, s’il avait été moins que ça, Thorin ne l’aurait pas emmené ?_ )

Il y avait simplement certaines… choses dont il ne se souvenait pas. Des petites choses qui n’avaient pas d’effet sur sa vie quotidienne, mais étaient importantes pour des raisons sentimentales. Comme le nom de sa sœur, ou l’odeur du parfum de sa mère. Ou la couleur des yeux de son père, ou si son frère était mort pendant la chute d’Erebor ou après. Parfois il se surprenait à raconter sa journée à Bjarte, ou à lui demander ce qu’il voulait manger. Puis il se rattrapait et réalisait qu’il parlait dans le vide puisque Bjarte était mort depuis soixante ans.

( _Ou était-ce quarante ? Cinquante ? … Est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l’importance ? Il était mort au final._ )

Parfois, quand il fermait les yeux et bloquait le monde autour de lui, il pouvait _presque_ se souvenir de tout ce qu’il oubliait. Comme la nuance exacte de brun ( _noisette ? brun-roux ?_ ) des cheveux de Bjarte. Ou le nombre de tâches de rousseur ( _treize ? quatre ?_ ) sur son épaule gauche. Parfois il pouvait même se souvenir de son rire ( _une cloche dans le vent, non ? Ou un tambour ?_ ) après une bonne blague.

( _Parfois il se demandait s’il avait inventé Bjarte avec son esprit brisé. Comment est-ce que quelqu’un aussi parfait avait pu être réel ? Et avait pu choisir d’être avec lui ?_ )

Bifur essayait de ne pas être submergé par les souvenirs. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour sa blessure, et encore moins pour son esprit. C’était un miracle qu’il ait survécu à une blessure pareille ! Il était heureux d’être en vie et relativement en bonne santé. Il comptait ses bénédictions chaque jour, et faisait de son mieux pour vivre avec les trous dans ses souvenirs.

( _Mais est-ce que c’était vraiment une bénédiction ? Ou une malédiction ?_ )

C’était la gratitude envers la vie qui l’avait conduit à rejoindre Thorin dans sa quête folle (ha !) pour réclamer Erebor. Bifur avait survécu à une blessure quasi-mortelle pour une bonne raison. Il avait cherché cette raison et l’avait trouvée dans le plan du roi. Il était prêt à jeter sa vie pour aider Thorin à réclamer leur royaume perdu. Il se fichait des dangers auxquels ils allaient faire face, ou de savoir que cela pourrait se terminer avec sa mort. Pas grave. Les jours de Bifur étaient déjà comptés.

( _Une partie de lui avait hâte de mourir. Cela serait agréable de se reposer pour une fois._ )

Son acceptance facile de la mort était la raison pour laquelle il comprenait Bilbo. Le hobbit était comme lui ; prêt à mourir pour une cause plus grande que lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au hobbit pour lui inspirer une logique pareille, mais il pouvait comprendre les sentiments du cambrioleur. Il y avait des buts (des personnes) pour lesquels on était heureux de mourir.  
( _Bjarte était mort pour lui au final. Bifur souhaitait toujours être mort à sa place._ )

* * *

Dale était une ville fantôme.

Cela avait été la première impression de Bilbo, et elle n’avait pas changé. Dale était un squelette de son ancienne gloire ; une cité autrefois magnifique et brillante qui avait été éventrée et déchirée par Smaug. Maintenant tout ce qu’il restait de cette beauté étaient des bâtiments vides, des champs brûlés, et les pleurs invisibles de ceux qui n’étaient jamais partis.

« Cet endroit est flippant, » Murmura Kili, restant proche de son frère.

« Je pense que c’est hanté, » Ajouta Fili, touchant la garde de l’une de ses lames.

« J’en doute. Smaug chasserait même les fantômes, » Grommela Gloin alors que le groupe traversait le cité morte.

A l’arrière du groupe, Bilbo soupira. Cela leur avait pris deux jours de plus pour grimper. Plus ils s’approchaient de leur destination, plus le pays était désolé. Smaug avait brûlé tout ce qui était autrefois vert et vivant, et avait laissé derrière lui des champs noirs et des pierres brûlées. Comme Dale, ce n’était plus qu’une imitation fantomatique de ce qu’il était.

Il plissa le nez et fit de son mieux pour ne pas éternuer. L’odeur de fumée et de cendre était épaisse dans l’air, et il ne pouvait rien entendre à part le bruit de leurs pas. La compagnie entière était tendue et silencieuse alors qu’ils s’approchaient d’Erebor. Le hobbit était le seul qui était calme et détendu, et c’était seulement parce qu’il savait que Smaug n’était pas réveillé.

Enfin, il en était presque sûr.

« A quelle distance est la porte ? » Demanda Ori à Dori.

« Nous ne savons pas exactement où est la porte, » Répondit Balin, se tournant pour regarder le jeune nain. Il désigna la ville d’une main. « Nous allons camper ici et explorer la montagne pour la trouver. C’est un peu risqué puisque nous ne savons pas où est Smaug, mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps. Le Jour de Durin est demain. »

Ori frissonna et regarda les ruines. « Et si Smaug nous remarque ? »

« Ne t’inquiètes pas pour le dragon. Nous devons nous concentrer sur la recherche de la porte, » Conseilla Dwalin, balançant son marteau en rythme avec ses pas.

Bofur grogna. « J’approuve. Thorin, quel est le plan ? »

« Fouillez la zone et montez le camp, » Ordonna le roi, s’arrêtant et croisant les bras. « Puis mettez une surveillance en place avant d’explorer la montagne. Nous irons en groupes de trois et pas moins. Compris ? »

La compagnie murmura son accord et commença à monter le camp. Bilbo s’éloigna des autres et alla prudemment au côté de Thorin. Le roi était allé jusqu’à une falaise pour regarder la Montagne Solitaire au-dessus d’eux.

« Je n’avais jamais pensé la revoir, » Dit le nain en salutation quand il s’arrêta à côté de lui. Ses yeux bleus ressemblaient à des saphirs alors qu’il regardait la maison de ses ancêtres.

« Est-ce que cette vue te rend triste ? Ou heureux ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Les deux, » Répondit le roi, souriant légèrement. « Mes souvenirs ne lui rendent pas justice. Elle est… encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. Magnifique et forte et fière. Je n’ai jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi beau. »

Bilbo plissa les yeux en regardant la chaîne de montagne. « Nous _sommes_ en train de regarder des montagnes, hein ? Je ne manque pas quelque chose ? Comme une sculpture d’un nain nu ? »

Thorin renifla puis rit légèrement. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour mémoriser ce son rare. Qui sait quand nous entendrons parler d’eux à nouveau ?

« Je parle de la Montagne Solitaire, » Assura le nain, regardant enfin son compagnon. Il resta tourné vers la chaîne de montagne. « Je sais que cela ne va rien te dire, mais ces montagnes sont tout pour moi. C’est ici que je suis né et que j’ai grandi. C’est ici que ma famille vivait et où mes ancêtres sont enterrés. C’est… C’est ma _maison_. »

« Oh, Thorin, » Dit-il, sentant son cœur fondre à la confession. Il avait envie de lui faire un câlin mais s’en empêcha. Thorin le verrait probablement comme une attaque et le poignarderait ou quelque chose du genre.

Le roi cligna des yeux rapidement. « Tu as dis mon nom. »

« Quoi ? Oh, je suppose que oui, » Réalisa le hobbit, haussant les épaules. « Tes mots étaient très touchants. Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. »

« Hmm. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. Je t’ai donné la permission, » Lui rappela le nain.

Bilbo haussa les épaules à nouveau. « J’essaierais. Oh ! J’avais une raison pour venir te parler. Je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter ta carte. J’aimerais l’étudier pour trouver cette porte dont nous avons besoin. »

« Ca ne me pose pas de problème. Rappelle-toi juste de me la rendre. » Thorin plongea la main dans son manteau et en sortit le papier roulé, avant de le donner au hobbit. « Ne laisse pas mes neveux près de la carte. Mahâl sait ce qu’ils feraient avec. »

« Se perdre et se faire manger probablement, » Grommela le hobbit en rangeant la carte dans son manteau.

Thorin sourit légèrement avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux. « Bilbo… Est-ce que tu penses réellement que nous pouvons y arriver ? Battre Smaug et réclamer Erebor ? Tu ne doutes pas de moi et de mon plan fou, même un peu ? »

Le hobbit regarda le roi, surpris. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Le nain haussa les épaules. « Je sais que les autres ont des doutes. Même _moi_ j’ai des doutes parfois. Mais toi, tu ne l’as jamais montré. Alors je me demandais… Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que nous pouvons y arriver ? »

Bilbo avait envie de se frapper. Cela ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit que Thorin puisse avoir des doutes. _Tout le monde_ doutait ; même les rois féroces avec des tempéraments féroces. Il aurait dû le voir venir à des kilomètres.  
« Oui, » Assura-t-il, posant une main sur l’avant bras de Thorin. « Je crois en toi et je crois en nos camarades. Nous allons gagner, Thorin Oakenshield. Nous allons vaincre ce dragon et récupérer votre montagne. Je le sais comme je sais que le ciel est bleu, et que le soleil est chaud. »

Thorin le fixa avant de lentement poser sa main sur celle de Bilbo. La main du nain engloutissait pratiquement la sienne, et le toucher fit se dérouler quelque chose de chaud au creux de son ventre.

« Merci, Bilbo Baggins, » Dit le roi. Quelque chose dans son expression – dans ses yeux bleus – fit penser Bilbo à un œuf dont la coquille venait d’être fissurée. Une vue pareille lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce n’était pas sa place.

Il fit un pas en arrière et murmura, « Pas de problème, » avant de s’enfuir.

 _Lâche_ , se moqua l’anneau, et pour une fois il était d’accord avec lui.

* * *

Bilbo passa le reste de la journée à faire semblant d’étudier la carte. C’était plutôt ennuyeux puisqu’il savait déjà où aller, mais c’était important de donner l’illusion qu’il l’étudiait. Alors il faisait semblant de fixer le papier et grimaçait comme s’il était frustré. Au final Bombur l’appela pour aider avec le dîner, et il accepta joyeusement la chance de faire quelque chose de productif.

« Je m’attends toujours à ce que Smaug nous tombent dessus, » Confia le cuisinier alors qu’ils épluchaient les pommes de terre pour le ragoût.

« Je suis sûr que le lézard géant est en train de dormir, » Rassura Bilbo. « Et s’il est réveillé, je doute qu’il s’inquiète de nous. A moins qu’il ait faim. Là nous aurons besoin de nous inquiéter. »

« Bilbo, un jour ton attitude nonchalante te tueras, » Pointa le nain, mais il souriait alors Bilbo ne se sentit pas insulté.  
« Si cela arrive, vous avez la permission de moquer mon corps, » Promis le hobbit.

Bombur rit. « Je n’en aurais peut-être pas la chance ! S’il arrive à te tuer, alors il me tuera. »

« Est-ce que je veux savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » Demanda Bofur en s’asseyant entre eux.

Bilbo prit une expression pensive. « Nous parlons de Smaug, de la mort, et de moquerie. Très profond et significatif. »

Bofur hocha la tête avec une expression remarquablement sérieuse. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Juste en haut avec le sens de la vie, et où nous allons après la mort. Très profond et important. »

Bombur grogna. « Vous deux n’êtes plus autorisés à être laissés seuls sans surveillance. »

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer cette méthode sur Fili et Kili d’abord, » Conseilla Bilbo, en désignant les deux frères. Les princes étaient penchés au dessus de quelque chose et étaient en train de ricaner doucement. Il décida sagement qu’il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi.

« Thorin a essayé. Ca ne s’est pas très bien terminé pour le nain chargé de les surveiller, » Répondit le mineur en fouillant une de ses poches.

« Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Se demanda Bilbo.

« Ses cheveux ont été teints en vert et sa barbe brûlée, » Expliqua Bofur avant de pousser une exclamation de joie en trouvant ce qu’il cherchait. Il le tint au-dessus de sa tête triomphalement. « Ah-ha ! Voilà ! »

Le hobbit se pencha et regarda l’objet en bois dans la main du nain. « C’est un sifflet. »

« Mm-hm. Je travaille dessus depuis le début du voyage, » Clarifia le nain alors qu’il attachait le petit sifflet à un morceau de cordelette. Une fois terminé, il se pencha et le passa autour du cou de Bilbo. « Je te l’ai taillé pour quand tu confronteras Smaug. Si tu as un problème ou si tu es perdu, siffle et nous viendrons te chercher. »

Bilbo prit le sifflet en bois. C’était une petite chose simple faite de bois sombre et décorée de quelques dessins sculpté sur le côté. En-dessous il trouva deux lettres en Khuzdûl. Il pensait honnêtement que c’était le plus beau sifflet qu’il ait vu de ses deux vies.

« Merci, Bofur, » Dit-il doucement, regardant le fabriquant de jouet à côté de lui. « C’est un magnifique cadeau. Je n’ai jamais vu de meilleur sifflet de ma vie. »

En réponse, Bofur sourit, les yeux brillants. « Merci ! Ce n’est pas mon meilleur travail, mais j’en suis quand même fier puisque je l’ai fait avec très peu d’outils. »

« C’est magnifique, » Insista-t-il en serrant le sifflet. « Je vais le garder, promis. »

« Bien. C’était l’idée, » Répondit le mineur, grattant un peu de terre sur sa joue. « Nori voulait qu’on t’attache à une cloche pour savoir où tu étais en permanence, mais Dori a fait remarquer que cela attirerait aussi les orcs et les wargs. Un sifflet est plus pratique et sûr. »

Le sourire de Bilbo se transforma en grimace. « Nori va trouver des pierres dans son sac de couchage ce soir. »

« Si tu le fais, il va probablement ramper dans le tiens en retour, » Pointa Bombur. Bilbo pensait que cela expliquait beaucoup sur le voleur, mais n’était pas assez stupide pour le dire à voix haute près de Dori.

« Nah. Il sait que Thorin le tuerait, » Assura Bofur, agitant une main.

Le cuisinier lança un regard en coin à son frère. « Depuis quand est-ce que les menaces de mort arrêtent _Nori ?_ »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Thorin s’en soucierait ? » Se demanda Bilbo, fixant les deux frères.

Les deux nains partagèrent un regard que le hobbit ne put pas lire. Bombur dit quelque chose en Khuzdûl qui fit acquiescer Bofur. Le cuisinier soupira profondément alors que son frère se mettait à rire.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça, » Conseilla le mineur, ébouriffant les boucles du hobbit.

Bilbo n’était pas d’accord. Il avait l’impression qu’il devait s’en inquiéter, mais décida de ne pas en parler. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir obtenir une réponse.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Bilbo décida qu’il était temps de montrer aux autres où était la porte. Comme la première fois, il avait traîné Fili et Kili avec lui pour explorer le versant ouest de la montagne. Prudemment, il guida les deux frères jusqu’au grand nain en pierre, puis attendit que les deux princes fassent la connexion.

Etonnamment, Kili remarqua en premier.

« Hey, est-ce que c’est… ? » Se demanda le prince, tirant le bras de son frère jusqu’à avoir son attention. « Fili, Fili je penses que c’est ça ! Je pense que nous avons trouvé ! »

Fili regarda la zone pointée par Kili. « Pas la barbe de Durin, c’est ça ! Kili, tu as réussi ! Tu l’as trouvé ! Nous devons le dire aux autres ! Venez ! »

Bilbo sourit en regardant les deux frères courir en direction du camp. C’était inutile de les suivre puisqu’il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin sur lui. Alors il attendit patiemment assis sur une pierre, et attendit que le reste de ses camarades le rejoignent. Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps. Rapidement, il vit les nains courir vers lui au loin avec, à sa grande surprise, un sorcier. Il se leva et agita les bras jusqu’à être vu.

« C’est par ici ! » Cria le hobbit, montrant la sculpture dans la montagne derrière lui. « Nous avons trouvé ! »

Gandalf le rejoint en premier avec les autres derrière lui. Il inclina son chapeau en guise de salutations, et lança à Bilbo un sourire affectueux.

« Maître Cambrioleur, il est bon de vous revoir, » Dit le sorcier. « Les autres me racontaient le reste de votre voyage. Je fois dire que je n’avais pas réalisé que vous pouviez parler Sindarin. »

« Vous ne m’avez jamais demandé, » Rétorqua-t-il, lançant un regard innocent à son ami qu’il avait, ironiquement, appris du sorcier.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Clairement une erreur de ma part, » Acquiesça Gandalf avec un hochement de tête alors que les autres les rejoignaient.

« C’est ici alors ? » Demanda Thorin, penchant la tête en arrière pour bien regarder la paroi.

Bilbo hocha la tête. « Je pense. Nous n’avons pas trouvé d’autre chemin, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non. C’est tout, » Répondit Balin, regardant son cousin. « Thorin, ce doit être ça. Nous devons commencer à grimper si nous voulons atteindre le haut avant le coucher du soleil. »

« En effet. Allons-y, » Ordonna le roi, s’éloignant dans un tourbillon de laine et de fourrure. Bilbo fit un pas en arrière et laissa passer les autres avant de se tourner vers Gandalf.

« Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« J’avais une course à faire. Rien qui devrait vous inquiéter, » Rassura le sorcier, lui tapotant l’épaule.

Bilbo plissa les yeux. La première fois, Gandalf les avait quittés pour faire face au Nécromancien. Il n’était pas retourné voir la compagnie avant la mort de Smaug et le début de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Il ne savait pas où Gandalf était allé cette fois, mais ça n’avait pas de rapport avec le Nécromancien. Il ne pouvait pas décider si c’était alarmant ou non.

« Est-ce c’est… quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? Des ennuis qui nous suivent ? » Demanda le hobbit, choisissant prudemment ses mots. Malgré sa fausse personnalité innocente et stupide, Gandalf était aussi aiguisé qu’un couteau et ne manquait que rarement même les plus petits des détails. Il n’y avait pas d’intérêt à essayer d’être plus intelligent que lui pendant le reste du voyage.

Le sorcier pencha la tête pour croiser son regard. Ses sourcils étaient levés mais il n’avait pas l’air méfiant. « Pas que je sache. Les orcs qui nous suivaient semblent avoir abandonné mais c’est tout. Pourquoi ? Vous suspectez quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » Mentit-il, secouant la tête. « C’est juste… à Mirkwood j’ai sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre et sinistre et pas naturel. Je ne sais pas ce que c’était, mais ça m’a effrayé. Alors je me demandais… si vous saviez quelque chose. »

« Ahh, eh bien, je suppose que cela a du sens, » Admis Gandalf. « Mirkwood est une très vieille forêt avec une très longue histoire. Je ne suis pas surpris d’apprendre que certains de ses souvenirs se soient révélés à vous. »

Bilbo avait envie de se frapper la tête contre la montagne. Est-ce que le sorcier était délibérément obtus ? Ou est-ce qu’il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Bilbo essayait de lui dire ? Est-ce qu’il était vraiment partit confronter le Nécromancien ? Ou avait-il, peut-être, réussi à battre les ténèbres de Dol Guldur cette fois ? Il avait tellement de questions et il ne pouvait pas en poser une seule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mirkwood, » Continua Gandalf sans remarquer son agacement. « Ce que vous avez sentis ne vas probablement pas vous suivre hors de la forêt. Ne vous inquiétez pas ; je ne sent rien d’étrange autour de vous ou des autres. »

Le hobbit lança un sourire tendu à son ami. « Bien sûr, Gandalf. Merci d’avoir écouté mes peurs idiotes. »

Gandalf lui lança un sourire et lui tapota l’épaule à nouveau. « Elles ne sont pas idiotes, mon ami. Mirkwood peut hanter même la plus courageuse des âmes. Mais assez pour l’instant. Je crois que nos camarades ont commencé à grimper, et nous devrions les rattraper. »

« Bien sûr, » Acquiesça Bilbo avant de suivre le sorcier alors qu’il se dépêchait de rejoindre la compagnie. Une fois hors de vue, il soupira lourdement et se demanda, pas pour le première fois, quelles conséquences ses actions allaient amener.

* * *

Ce soir-là Bilbo se retrouva assis sur le bord de la falaise avec les jambes pendant dangereusement dans le vide devant lui. En face de lui le soleil commençait à se coucher alors que derrière lui il pouvait entendre ses camarades se disputer. Il pouvait entendre Balin marmonner en observant la carte avec Ori et Oin alors que Dwalin, Nori et Bofur essayaient de trouver la serrure. Il pouvait aussi entendre des injures et des grognements et rapidement le bruit du fer frappant la roche.

« Dwalin arrête ça ! Tu ne peux pas forcer la porte à s’ouvrir ! »

« Je ne peux rien entendre avec tout ce bruit - ! »

« Le soleil se couche ! Nous perdons la lumière ! »

« Tu es sûr d’avoir lu correctement… ? »

« Il n’y a rien ici ! Pas de serrure, pas de porte ; rien sauf de la pierre ! »

« Nous allons la manquer si nous ne nous dépêchons pas - ! »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha en arrière pour s’appuyer sur ses mains et apprécier le coucher de soleil. La dernière fois il avait été trop préoccupé par la serrure pour l’apprécier. La Comté ne montrait que rarement un chef d’œuvre de la nature pareil, et cette fois il voulait apprécier les magnifiques couleurs du soleil couchant dans le ciel. Il aurait aimé pouvoir fumer mais il n’avait plus d’Old Toby depuis la nuit précédente, et il ferait froid au Mordor le jour où il fumerait de la _Southlinch_.

« Bleu, rose, orange, rouge, jaune, » Lista-t-il à voix basse, comptant les différentes couleurs. « Hmm. Est-ce que c’est du pourpre ? Ou peut-être du violet ? Pas lavande en tout cas ; trop sombre. Peut-être pervenche ? »

« Bilbo… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le hobbit regarda Dori derrière lui , qui avait parlé. « J’essaye de trouver les différentes couleurs du coucher de soleil. Tu veux me rejoindre ? »

« Le soleil – nous perdons de la lumière et tu joues à des jeux ? » Cria Gloin, qui avait entendu sa réponse.

Bilbo fusilla son ami et professeur du regard. « Nous ne perdons pas de lumière. Nous avons toujours la lumière de la lune pour chercher la serrure. Ou avez-vous oublié la phase de la lune ? »

Les deux nains le fixèrent un moment avant de partir en appelant Thorin. Le hobbit ricana et retourna à son jeu. Alors que le soleil se couchait, il vit les couleurs se transformer en violet sombre et bleu et même argent. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil eut réellement disparu qu’il s’éloigna du bord, et se tourna vers les nains et le sorcier.

Il les trouva tous en face de la porte cachée ; la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les nuages pour leur montrer la serrure. Il regarda Thorin insérer la clé et lentement déverrouiller la porte avec un ‘clic’ qu’ils entendirent tous. Puis il ouvrit la porte pour révéler un passage noir et sombre qui allait les mener à Erebor.

Bilbo rejoignit ses amis alors qu’ils rentraient lentement. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose dans les ténèbres ; un trait que les nains ne partageaient pas vu qu’ils naviguaient facilement dans les tunnels. A son grand soulagement, Gandalf alluma le haut de son bâton, diffusant une lumière blanche. A l’aide de la lumière, ses yeux trouvèrent facilement le roi nain, qui touchait le mur de pierre d’une main.

« Je connais ces murs, » Murmura Thorin d’une voix pleine de tristesse et de souvenirs. A côté de lui, Balin avait l’air au bord des larmes en observant la petite salle.

Les autres n’avaient pas l’air mieux. Oin avait une main sur les yeux et avait l’air de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. A ses côtés, Dwalin était appuyé contre le mur ; comme s’il n’avait plus assez d’énergie pour tenir debout. Dori était soutenu par Bifur et Gloin, alors qu’Ori était sur le sol, en train d’écrire quelque chose dans son livre. Pas loin, Nori fixait les dessins au-dessus d’eux alors que Bofur se laissait tomber sur le sol près de lui ; son chapeau tiré et couvrant son visage. Bombur pleurait silencieusement alors que Gandalf lui tapotait le dos.

Bilbo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses amis avaient enfin - _enfin_ – atteint leur maison. Est-ce que cela avait été aussi émotif la première fois ? Ou était-il plus sensible parce qu’il comprenait enfin ce qu’ils avaient dû endurer pour la récupérer ?

« Cela semble… familier » dit Fili, traçant une ligne de runes avec un doigt. « Comme si j’étais déjà venu. On dirait… »

« La maison, » Finit son frère. Kili se tint à côté de lui avec les yeux fermés alors qu’il respirait dans la montagne de son peuple.

« C’est parce que nous sommes à la maison, » Dit Bofur d’une voix rauque derrière son chapeau. « Les nains d’Erebor sont à nouveau chez eux. _Nous_ sommes enfin à la maison. »

Le reste de la compagnie devint silencieuse.

Bilbo partagea un regard avec Gandalf, qui hocha la tête. Il détestait devoir interrompre leur réunion, mais ils avaient un travail à faire. S’éclaircissant la gorge, il fit un pas en avant. « Eh bien maintenant, je crois que c’est à moi de jouer. Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose en particulier auquel je dois faire attention pendant que je cherche Smaug ? »

Sa question sembla sortir les nains de leur torpeur. Ils le regardèrent tous avant de se tourner vers leur roi avec des expressions que Bilbo ne pouvait pas interpréter correctement. Même Thorin avait une expression qui ressemblait un mélange de « manger quelque chose d’amer », et « revoir Thranduil ».

« Nous… Nous avons besoin de trouver une faiblesse, » Répondit Balin, une fois sûr que Thorin n’allait pas parler. « Voir s’il y a un point faible dans ses écailles, ou des défauts. Quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer si nous devons le tuer. »

Bilbo hocha la tête. « Une faiblesse, compris. Autre chose ? »

« Oui, » Dit enfin Thorin, se tournant pour le regarder. Quand il croisa son regard, Bilbo sentit quelque chose de lourd se déposer dans son estomac. Il _connaissait_ ces yeux bleus. Il en avait peur depuis Mirkwood.

« Il y a une… pierre que j’aimerais que tu cherches, » Dit lentement le roi. « C’est une gemme blanche qui brille. J’aimerais que tu essaies de la trouver une fois en bas. »

« Une pierre blanche, » Répéta-t-il, ayant l’impression que le sol s’était ouvert sous lui. « Très bien. Et quel est le nom de cette pierre brillante ? »

Les yeux sombres de Thorin ne bougèrent pas. « L’Arkenstone. »

Bilbo tressaillit. « Arkenstone. Très beau nom. Heureux de savoir que je risque ma vie pour une jolie pierre avec un joli nom. Mentionnez-le à mes funérailles. »

Ses mots semblèrent réveiller Thorin. « Je ne te demande pas d’aller aussi loin ! Essaye de la voir ! Sinon pas de problème. Je ne vais pas te demander de mourir en la cherchant ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais m’ordonner quoi que ce soit, » Grommela le hobbit en posant son sac sur le sol à côté d’Ori. Il renoua sa ceinture pour qu’elle ne se défasse pas avant de dénouer Sting, et de la poser sur le sol.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n’as pas besoin de ça ? » Demanda Ori, ramassant l’épée et la lui tendant.

Bilbo secoua la tête. « Non. Elle va me ralentir et faire du bruit. Je suis mieux sans. »

« Mais tu devrais prendre une arme, » Insista Dori, regardant Nori. Le voleur hocha la tête et se pencha pour sortir une dague de sa botte.

« Prends là, » Ordonna le voleur, la donnant à Bilbo. « Au cas où. »

Le hobbit hocha la tête et mis la petite lame dans son manteau.

« N’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit à propos du sifflet » Ordonna Bofur, lui lançant un regard de derrière son chapeau. « Utilise le si tu as besoin de notre aide. Je suis sérieux. »

« Je te le promets, Bofur, » Dit-il en voulant calmer son ami. « Maintenant, si nous avons terminé, je pense que c’est à mon tour de remplir ma part du contrat. »

Personne ne l’arrêta, mais ils n’avaient pas l’air heureux. Bilbo ignora les grimaces et hocha la tête en direction de Gandalf avant de descendre dans la cité pour la première (seconde) fois de sa vie.

* * *

Erebor était une tombe.

Bilbo n’avait pas d’autre mot pour le décrire. C’était une tombe de richesses et de ruines, de deuil et de cupidité, et d’une race massacrée qui pleurait pour sa vengeance. Il n’avait pas aimé marcher dans les couloirs sombres la première fois, et ce n’était pas mieux la seconde. Le pire était de savoir que, au bout du voyage, l’attendait un dragon endormi.

 _Calme-toi. Tu sais comme t’occuper de ce dragon. Tu l’as déjà fait et tu peux le refaire. Suis le plan et tout ira bien_ , essaya-t-il de se consoler, descendant quelques marches. _Et même si tu meurs ici, Bard sait quoi faire. Il tuera Smaug et sauvera Lake-town._

 _Mais qui sauvera tes amis ?_ Demanda l’anneau, lisant sa vraie peur trop facilement.

 _Est-ce que je t’ai demandé ton avis ?_ Cracha-t-il. _Reste en dehors de ça !_

L’anneau – heureusement – resta silencieux.

Enfin Bilbo arriva à la salle horriblement familière et s’arrêta. Des montagnes et des montagnes de trésors étaient devant lui ; argent et or, émeraudes et diamants, sans fin. Au-dessus de lui les quelques torches allumées reflétaient les métaux précieux et les gemmes, faisant briller la voûte comme l’océan la nuit. Cela aurait été une vue magnifique s’il n’avait pas su ce qui dormait sous cet or et argent.

Il plissa le nez avant de se tourner vers d’autres problèmes. Il regarda les escaliers sur lesquels il se tenait et les multiples sorties et couvertures possibles. Il nota les piliers qui pouvaient le protéger, et estima enfin si le feu pouvait détruire le passage derrière lui. Une fois satisfait, il bougea vers une zone élevée qui montrait la chambre et prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler doucement.

_Eh bien, il est temps de se mettre au travail._

* * *

« Smaug ! Ô Smaug le phénoménal, je vous appelle ! S’il vous plaît graciez moi de votre magnifique présence ! Je suis venu de loin pour poser les yeux sur votre glorieuse majesté ! » Récita Bilbo. Ses cris résonnèrent dans la salle avant que le silence ne se pose à nouveau.

Le hobbit attendit.

Bientôt – trop tôt, honnêtement – il entendit les pièces d’or bouger, suivi par un lourd soupir. Puis le son de deux larges pattes se levant, puis le bruit des pièces alors que le dragon s’approchait du hobbit. Bilbo pouvait votre sa grande ombre sur les murs de la salle, et cette vue ramena le goût amer de la peur.

- _il esquive derrière un pilier alors que le feu de Smaug vole à côté de lui. Il peut sentir la chaleur des deux côtés, et c’est différent de tout ce qu’il a connu. Il s’attend à moitié à s’enflammer à cause de la chaleur. Il peut sentir la sueur couler sur son visage et sa nuque, et il sait qu’il va avoir des cloques et des brûlures sur ses bras et jambes. S’il survit à tout ça il jure de ne plus jamais s’approcher d’un feu ouvert à nouveau –_

Bilbo ravala sa peur et ses souvenirs alors que Smaug entrait dans son champ de vision. A sa grande horreur, le dragon semblait encore _plus grand_ que dans ses souvenirs. Ses dents et griffes avaient l’air plus aiguisées, et ses écailles semblaient plus dures. Les yeux d’ambre de Smaug étaient toujours les mêmes. Toujours brillants et larges et tellement, _tellement_ cruels.

« Eh bien eh bien. Qu’avons-nous là ? » Demanda le dragon, s’approchant pour renifler le hobbit. Cela lui prit tout son contrôle pour ne pas sauter en arrière et s’abriter loin du dragon. A cette distance, il pouvait voir les tâches de sang sur les dents _très_ pointues de Smaug. Il força son regard à s’éloigner de ça et regarda le dragon.

« J-Je suis un hobbit, » Répondit-il, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans ses paumes pour contrôler ses tremblements. « J-Je suis venu de loin à l’o-ouest pour poser les yeux sur votre splendeur ! Vraiment, les c-chansons et c-contes sont loin de la réalité, O Smaug la plus grande des Calamités ! »

Smaug souffla et s’éloigna pour voir le hobbit correctement. « Un intrus avec des manières ? Je n’en ai pas vu beaucoup. Dis-moi, où as-tu appris mon nom ? Je doute qu’ils le murmurent aussi loin. »

« A-A travers les histoires, bien sûr. Tout le monde sait c-comment vous avez défait les nains d’Erebor et leur avez volé leurs t-trésors, » Expliqua-t-il, essayant de sourire au dragon. Cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. « Des êtres pareils sont connus même des hobbits. Vraiment, v-vous êtes intelligent et p-puissant. »

Smaug leva la tête, faisant évidement le beau. « En effet, je suis tout ce dont tu parles et plus. C’est bien que les créatures inférieures le réalisent. Mais tu ne m’as toujours pas dit la vérité. _Pourquoi_ es-tu vraiment ici ? »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre. Smaug pouvait savoir quand il mentait, et il ne voulait pas mettre le dragon en colère pour l’instant. L’honnêteté était la seule réponse possible.

« Je s-suis venu vous p-poser une question, » Admit-il. « C’est à propos de votre feu. Peut-il vraiment faire fondre tout ce qui existe ? »

« Hah ! Mon feu peut faire fondre la pierre de ces murs ! » Se venta le dragon, fermant un peu plus ses ailes alors qu’il se penchait vers le hobbit. « Fer ou mithril, chair ou os, mon feu brûle tout ! Rien ne peut supporter mes flames ! »

« Et un anneau ? Est-ce que votre feu peut faire fondre un anneau ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement avant que le dragon ne puisse continuer.

Smaug s’arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux serpentins se réduisirent à des fentes alors qu’il passait sa langue sur ses dents. « Cela dépends. Quel genre d’anneau est-ce ? »

« Un anneau en or, » Répondit le hobbit, plongeant la main dans sa poche et le sortant pour le montrer au dragon. « Vous voyez ? Un simple anneau. Vous n’avez pas mentionné l’or dans votre liste, alors je me demande si peut-être vous n’êtes pas capable de le faire fondre. Ai-je tort ? »

« Tort en effet, petit Hobbit, » Cracha le dragon. Il éloigna sa large tête et indiqua le sol. « Pose ton petit anneau sur le sol et éloigne toi. Je vais te montrer la gloire de mes flammes ! »

Bilbo posa l’anneau et se dépêcha d’aller se cacher derrière un pilier. Quand il entendit le dragon prendre une inspiration, il ferma les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher de crier.

_S’il te plaît fonctionne, s’il te plaît fonctionne, s’il te plaît fonctionne, s’il te plaît fonctionne –_

Smaug relâcha son feu et Bilbo frissonna. Même caché sur le côté, il pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes. C’était aussi chaud et terrifiant que dans ses souvenirs. Comment avait-il survécu la première fois contre une bête pareille ?

Quand le feu mourut, il attendit un moment pour un autre souffle de feu et n’en trouva pas. Prudemment, il sortit de sa cachette, et trouva Smaug fixant l’anneau toujours parfaitement formé.

 _Merde. Apparemment même les dragons ne peuvent pas le détruire,_ jura-t-il, marchant et ramassant l’anneau toujours froid. Il le frotta entre ses doigts avant de croiser le regard du dragon.

« Cela n’a pas marché, » Observa-t-il doucement. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n’a pas marché ? Je pensais que votre feu pouvait tout détruire ? »

« Il peut, » Répondit Smaug, ses yeux ne clignant jamais. Il n’avait pas encore bougé de sa position accroupie et Bilbo sentit quelque chose de froid couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Mon feu peut brûler tous les Anneaux de Pouvoir, » Continua le dragon, ne bougeant pas son regard du hobbit. « Tous les anneaux… sauf un. »

Bilbo sentit son cœur s’arrêter.

_Non._

« Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, » Récita le dragon, étendant lentement ses ailes et ramenant ses larges épaules en arrière.

_Non, non, non, non, non-_

« Un anneau pour les trouver, » Continua la bête, levant sa nuque et penchant la tête en arrière.

_Il ne peux pas savoir il ne **peux pas**!_

« Un anneau pour les amener tous, » Poursuivit le dragon, ses yeux ambre devenant impossiblement larges. Son torse commença à briller rouge et orange alors qu’il rassemblait son feu.

 _Cours_ , conseilla l’anneau, pour une fois raisonnable.

« Et dans les ténèbres… LES LIER ! » A la fin de sa phrase, Smaug relâcha ses flammes.

Bilbo courut.

Il courut et sauta dans un escalier alors que les flammes rouges et oranges le poursuivait. Il trébucha ; roulant sur les pierres dures avant de tomber dans les piles de pièces d’or. Il frappa durement le trésor ; lui coupant le souffle. Bilbo hoqueta et lutta pour respirer alors qu’il enfilait l’anneau.

Le monde fondit immédiatement en des couleurs plus ternes. Il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de se lever ; trébuchant plusieurs fois avant de se rattraper. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit Smaug à travers le brouillard fouiller l’or comme un fou. Des pièces et des gemmes volaient dans les airs alors que le dragon creusait dans son trésor avec un désespoir similaire à celui d’un homme assoiffé cherchant de l’eau.

« HOBBIT ! SORS ! » Hurla le dragon, sa voix plus douce et lente pour Bilbo. Il regarda le dragon prudemment en reculant vers les escaliers les plus proches. Une fois-là, il regarda les environs et réalisa qu’il était près du lieu d’attente de ses camarades.

 _Mince. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Il n’était pas censé reconnaître l’anneau_ , pensa-t-il, posant son regard sur le dragon frénétique avant de regarder les escaliers. _Je suppose qu’il n’y a pas d’autre choix. C’est à Kili._

Puis, avant de pouvoir regretter sa décision, Bilbo sortit son sifflet et siffla le plus fort possible.

Smaug se tourna immédiatement vers le son en un tourbillon d’argent et d’or. « HOBBIT ! DONNE MOI L’ANNEAU ! »

Bilbo ignora le dragon et commença à monter dans les escaliers en courant. Il sauta le plus de marches possibles et glissa même quelques fois, mais ne s’arrêta pas un instant. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le dragon rugir encore et encore alors qu’il piétinait les chambres. Son poids massif faisait trembler le sol, et Bilbo tomba presque dans les escaliers plus d’une fois. Mais il persévéra et continua à courir jusqu’à être de retour sur la plateforme. Une fois arrivé, il enleva l’anneau et courut dans le corridor secret. Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre l’ouverture, il rentra tête de la première dans Thorin.

« Bilbo ! » Thorin l’attrapa par le bras avant qu’il ne puisse tomber en arrière à cause de l’impact. Il grogna et s’appuya contre le nain un moment ; essayant d’empêcher le monde de tourner. Il avait le sentiment qu’il allait avoir un bleu sur le front à cause d’un certain nain.

« Ca fait mal. Qu’est-ce que tu portes sous ce manteau ? » Grommela-t-il dans le torse du roi.

Il sentit et entendit le nain ricaner. « Des vêtements. »

Bilbo imaginait quelque chose de différent. Comme une plaque en pierre, ou une armure en acier. « Oh. Tes vêtements m’ont fait mal. »

« Ce n’était pas les vêtements, » Marmonna le roi alors qu’il se reculait et posait ses mains sur les épaules de Bilbo. Il regarda le hobbit de haut en bas avant de le regarder dans les yeux. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Nous avons entendu ton appel. »

« Sérieusement ? Vous avez entendu ? » S’émerveilla le hobbit, clignant des yeux et réalisant que la compagnie entière et Gandalf étaient là. « Wow. Bofur, tu as fabriqué un putain de sifflet. Bien joué. »

« SORS ! SORS _MAINTENANT_! »

Bilbo et ses camarades sursautèrent au cri de rage qui résonnait dans la salle. Il se souvint soudain pourquoi il les avait appelés. « Oh oui. Smaug est réveillé et un peu en… colère. »

« HOBBIT ! »

« Je l’ai peut-être provoqué, » Ajouta-t-il en regardant le roi. « Mais pas exprès ! C’était un accident ! Je ne pensais pas qu’il allait réagir comme ça ! »

« DONNE-LE-MOI ! »

« Bilbo, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Dit un Bombur bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés. Le reste de la compagnie n’avait pas l’air mieux avec Dwalin jurant et sortant ses haches alors que Gloin se craquait les doigts. Avant que Bilbo ne puisse se défendre, Smaug les aperçut enfin sur les escaliers. Quand il vit tous les nains, il perdit immédiatement ce qu’il lui restait de son contrôle.

« INSOLENT PETIT MENTEUR ! COMMENT OSES-TU AMENER CES VOLEURS ICI ?! JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS ET PRENDRAIS MA RECOMPENSE SUR VOS CORPS ! » Rugit le dragon avant de leur lancer une vague de flammes.

La compagnie se sépara. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Bilbo tomba de la plateforme et sur l’or en dessous. Mais cette fois il n’était pas seul. Thorin enroula ses bras autour de lui dans une embrassade qui lui fit mal, et roula pour que le nain subisse la majorité de l’impact quand ils atterrirent. Même s’il avait été sauvé par le gros de la chute, Bilbo haleta quand même de douleur puisque les nains n’étaient pas les zones d’atterrissage les plus confortables.

Avant d’avoir eu une chance de rassembler ses esprits, Thorin le tira d’une main ; le traînant au pied de la montagne de trésors alors que Smaug continuait à le poursuivre. Il tressaillit au son des cris du dragon. Smaug semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle à la vue de l’Anneau Unique, et n’était plus qu’une bête enragée. Le hobbit n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi effrayant.

Thorin regarda par-dessus son épaule avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent. Avant que Bilbo ne puisse demander pourquoi, le roi le tira derrière un pilier le protégeant de son corps alors que Smaug lançait un autre jet de flammes vers eux. En sentant la chaleur, il enroula ses bras autour du nain et le tira plus près de lui pour l’éloigner le plus possible du feu.

 _S’il vous plaît que ça ne s’arrête pas ici. S’il vous plaît_ s’il vous plaît. _Pas quand nous sommes si proches de la fin de notre quête !_

« Bilbo, qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Marmonna Thorin dans ses cheveux.

« Pas important pour le moment, » Répondit-il contre le torse du nain. « Thorin, je sais comment le tuer. Son côté gauche, près de son cœur, il lui manque une écaille. C’est sa seule faiblesse et notre seule chance de le tuer ! Nous devons le dire aux autres ! »

Thorin se raidit contre lui avant de jurer en Khuzdûl. Alors que les flammes autour d’eux s’éteignaient, il fit un pas en arrière et se dévoila pour crier aux autres, « SON COTE GAUCHE ! SA FAIBLESSE EST SON COTE GAUCHE ! KILI FRAPPE LE A CET ENDROIT ! »

Bilbo tressaillit lorsque Smaug rugit à nouveau, puis se retrouva encore à courir avec Thorin. Le nain le traîna derrière une colline de pièces et de joyaux avant de le forcer à monter des escaliers. Quand ils atteignirent le sommet, il trouva Ori et Bifur qui attendaient cachés.

« Prenez-le, » Ordonna Thorin, poussa le hobbit vers Bifur. « Retournez à la porte et sortez d’ici ! Ne laissez pas le dragon le trouver ! »

« Thorin non ! Je ne te laisserais pas seul ici ! » Objecta Bilbo, se tournant pour faire face au roi.

« Je ne te _demandais pas_! » Gronda Thorin, sortant Orcrist. Il dit quelque chose en Khuzdûl aux deux nains, qui hochèrent la tête solennellement. Puis il se tourna et sauta dans les escaliers.

« Thorin ! » Bilbo essaya de le suivre mais fut stoppé par Bifur. Il se tourna pour essayer de se libérer ; de faire lâcher sa poigne de fer.

« Bifur lâche moi ! Je dois les aider ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! » Dit-il, plantant ses pieds dans le sol et tirant de toute sa force.

Bifur secoua la tête, son visage grave et inchangé. A son côté, Ori avait lui aussi un regard sérieux qui rendait sa ressemblance avec Dori encore plus évidente.

« On ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Bilbo, » Dit le scribe, son ton s’adoucissant légèrement. « Thorin nous a ordonné de te garder en sécurité et c’est ce que nous allons faire. »

Bilbo jura. « Je me fiche de ce qu’il vous a ordonné ! Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

L’expression d’Ori changea un moment avant que Bifur ne dise quelque chose en Khuzdûl. Il commença à traîner Bilbo vers la porte secrète, sa poigne ne se relâchant jamais. Ori les suivit de près ; son visage à nouveau dur comme la pierre. Derrière eux, Bilbo pouvait entendre les cris de guerre des nains et les rugissements de Smaug. Le bruit fit sonner ses oreilles et sa peau devint moite et froide.

_Non, non, non, pas **encore**!_

« Bifur, s’il te plaît lâche-moi ! Je ne peux pas les laisser derrière ! Pas avec Smaug ! Ils vont mourir ! » Supplia-t-il le guerrier.  
Bifur l’ignora et continuèrent à le traîner.

Bilbo tira plus fort alors que son désespoir grandissait. « Bifur, tes cousins sont là-bas ! Les frères d’Ori sont là-bas ! Ton _roi_ est là-bas ! Ils ont besoin de nous ! »

Le fabricant de jouets s’arrêta un instant. Il jeta un regard en arrière et croisa le regard du hobbit. Bilbo ne pouvait pas lire les pensées du nain, mais il espérait que le nain pourrait lire les siennes.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Thorin mourir. Pas comme ça ; pas quand il y a une chance que je puisse le sauver, » Haleta-t-il, se sentant comme si son cœur allait sortir de son torse. « S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, je ne _peux pas_ le perdre ! »

Bifur écarquilla les yeux et sa prise sur son poignet se relâcha. Il n’hésita pas et se dégagea avant de commencer à courir vers la salle. Derrière lui il pouvait entendre les deux autres courir derrière lui, mais ne leur prêta pas attention alors qu’il sautait de la plateforme et dans l’or sous lui. En tombant, il enfila l’anneau et disparu.

Quand il frappa l’or, il força son corps à rouler et à absorber l’impact. Puis il se remit sur ses pieds et regarda la zone. Smaug chassait Nori et Bofur alors que les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour distraire la bête. Au-dessus d’eux, il pouvait voir Gandalf et Kili courir dans les escaliers ; essayant de trouver une zone sûre pour tirer sur le dragon.

 _Ils ont besoin de temps pour que Kili puisse réussir son tir_ , pensa-t-il, tournant l’anneau sur son doigt. _Est-ce que c’est ce que les autres font ? Ils essaient de leur donner du temps ?_

Pour la première fois depuis les Monts Embrumés, Bilbo ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas la stratégie des nains et ne savait pas comment attirer l’attention de Smaug sans se faire tuer. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était rester là et regarder ses amis faire de leur mieux pour ne pas être incinérés.

_Pense, Bilbo, pense !_

Il regarda la salle avant de se concentrer sur Thorin, qui sautait depuis l’un des escaliers sur le dos du dragon. Smaug essaya de le faire tomber mais le nain glissa sur son torse avant de tenter de planter son épée dans l’ouverture sur le torse de Smaug. Il manqua de quelques centimètres mais ne sembla pas découragé alors qu’il roulait pour éviter d’autres flammes. Au-dessus de lui, Dwalin tenta sa chance et sauta lui aussi et le cycle continua.

 _Alors c’est ce qu’ils font_ , réalisa-t-il, commençant à courir vers le dragon et les nains. _Ils sont en train de le distraire. Mais à moins que Smaug ne soit immobile, Kili ne va jamais y arriver !_

En se rapprochant, il regarda où se trouvaient Gandalf et Kili qui avaient enfin trouvé un endroit pour pouvoir tirer. Smaug, toujours distrait, ne les avaient pas remarqués. Mais il savait que cela n’allait pas durer et bientôt le sorcier et l’archer perdraient leur chance de le tuer pour de bon.

Alors, n’ayant pas d’autre choix, Bilbo enleva l’anneau.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que Smaug le remarque. Le hobbit se demanda, brièvement, si son manteau rouge détonnait contre l’or et l’argent. Il espérait que non parce que cela rendrait Dori triste.

« PETIT HOBBIT ! » Siffla Smaug, arrêtant d’essayer de frapper Bombur. Il se grandit et étendit ses ailes. « TU ES ENFIN SORTIT DE TA CACHETTE ! »

« Bilbo cours ! » Hurla Bofur, qui était le nain le plus proche. Il ignora son ami et leva haut la tête pour maintenir le regard du dragon avec tout le courage qu’il avait. Il aurait aimé en avoir plus.

« Je ne me cachais pas, » Rétorqua-t-il, tenant l’anneau entre ses mains tremblantes. « Je courrais parce que tu essayais de me tuer sans raison. »

Smaug jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. C’était un son horrible de métal tordu et de foudre crépitante. « Tu veux une raison ? Je vais t’en donner une. TU AS AIDE CES IMBECILES DE NAIN ! EST-CE QUE C’EST UNE RAISON SUFFISANTE POUR TOI ?! »

Bilbo tressaillit et leva les yeux vers Kili qui visait le dragon avec une flèche brillante. Il regarda rapidement la créature et fit un pas en avant pour garder l’attention du dragon sur lui.

« Tu ne gagneras pas ! » Cria-t-il, essayant d’étouffer la peur en lui. « Même si nous tombons ici, d’autres viendrons te combattre ! C’est la fin, O Smaug le Phénoménal ! Ton temps est venu ! »

Smaug écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche révéla de nombreuses, nombreuses dents. « IMBECILE PETIT ASTICOT ! _JE_ SUIS ROI SOUS LA MONTAGNE ET JE - »

Le monologue du dragon fut coupé lorsqu’une unique flèche se planta dans son torse. Smaug cria si fort que le cœur de la montagne trembla. Bilbo tomba à genoux et couvrit ses oreilles. Il regarda, avec des yeux voilés, le dragon tomber sur le sol avec un ‘boom’ qui les fit tous tomber. De l’or et de l’argent volèrent, et il fit de son mieux pour éviter d’être pris dans l’avalanche de trésors. Puis tout devint immobile et silencieux alors qu’ils attendaient que Smaug se réveille.

Il ne se réveilla pas.

Bilbo se leva lentement, très lentement. Ses jambes étaient faibles et tremblaient comme de la gelée, et menaçaient de s’effondrer sous lui. Mais il se poussa en avant, et se tint devant Smaug. Le dragon était comme une pierre ; ses yeux ambre voilés et assombris par la mort. Dans son torse était plantée la flèche de Kili, enterrée dans le seul endroit sans écaille et joyaux.

« Nous l’avons fait. Il est mort, » Murmura-t-il se sentant engourdi. « Oh, Eru. C’est terminé. C’est enfin terminé… »

« Mahâl, » Souffla Dori, le rejoignant pour regarder le dragon. Les autres apparurent, et puis ils furent tous autour du corps du dragon connu sous le nom de Smaug. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment avant que Fili ne commence à rire.

« Il est mort. Il est mort et _Kili_ l’a tué et mère va m’écorcher _vif_ pour l’avoir laissé s’approcher d’un dragon, » Haleta-t-il, riant à travers ses mots. Il laissa échapper un cri aigu qui ressemblait à celui d’un oiseau, puis se retourna pour ramasser son frère dans un câlin qui le souleva du sol.

« Tu l’as fait ! Kili, tu as tué Smaug ! » Cria le prince, et c’était comme si un robinet s’était ouvert parce que le reste de la compagnie commença à crier et à célébrer, et tentait d’embrasser Kili. Bilbo les regarda avec un sourire alors qu’il tombait lentement à genoux ; ses émotions et blessures le rattrapant enfin. Il s’en fichait. Smaug était _mort_ et ses amis étaient _vivants_ et il endurerait avec joie un autre combat avec _Azog_ si cela pouvait rester ainsi.

« Bilbo. »

Il leva les yeux et trouva Thorin agenouillé à côté de lui. Il lança un sourire tremblant au roi avant de couiner lorsqu’il fut prit dans embrasse serrée. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Bilbo se retrouva écrasé contre le torse de Thorin.

« Tu vas bien, » Murmura le nain, enterrant son visage dans ses boucles. Un bras se posa autour de sa taille alors que l’autre était autour de ses épaules alors qu’il tirait presque le hobbit sur ses genoux. Bilbo pouvait sentir le sang lui monter au visage alors qu’il respirait l’odeur de feu de sueur et de fer. Qu’est-ce que foutait Thorin ?!

« T-Thorin… ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix beaucoup trop haute à ses oreilles.

« Mmm. Je vais bien. Smaug ne pouvait pas me toucher, » Répondit doucement le roi, ne comprenant pas correctement sa question. « J’étais plus inquiet pour toi. Faire face à la bête de cette manière, honnêtement. N’y a-t-il rien qui te fait peur ? »

« Si. J’ai beaucoup de peurs, » Admit-il facilement. « Mais je ne les laisse pas m’empêcher de faire ce que je dois faire. »

Thorin rit. « Tu es _très_ courageux. Ce courage est ce qui a mis à terre le plus grand ennemi de mon peuple. Je te remercie pour ça, Bilbo Baggins. Merci d’avoir vengé mon peuple. »

« Kili est celui qui a tiré la flèche, » Marmonna Bilbo alors qu’il levait lentement les bras et les enroulaient autour de la taille du roi. Dès qu’il le fit, Thorin resserra son emprise jusqu’à ce que Bilbo soit sûr qu’il allait le casser en deux. Mais il ne protesta pas. A la place, il se relaxa dans ses bras et enterra son visage contre le manteau de fourrure, s’autorisant le plaisir coupable d’être tenu par la seule personne qu’il ait jamais aimé.

Smaug était mort mais ils – Fili, Kili, Thorin – étaient toujours vivants.


	19. Chapitre 18

« Um, mon oncle ? Je suis désolé d’interrompre ce… moment. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

Bilbo et Thorin regardèrent Fili. Le jeune prince regardait prudemment sur le côté en se grattant la joue. Cela prit plus du temps qu’il ne l’aurait aimé à Bilbo pour réaliser pourquoi le nain évitait de croiser son regard.

« Mmp ! » Bilbo se libéra des bras de Thorin et se remis sur ses pieds. Il réenfila son manteau et ajusta sa chemise et sa ceinture ; une tentative pour ne pas croiser le regard des deux nains. Il pouvait sentir son visage chauffer et espérait ne pas trop ressembler à une tomate mure.

Thorin se releva plus lentement ; n’arrêtant pas de fusiller son neveu du regard. « Parle plus clairement, Fili. Peu importe ce que pense Kili, je ne peux pas vraiment lire les pensées. »

« Je parle du dragon. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait du corps ? » Expliqua Fili, montrant la dépouille de Smaug. « Et comment allons-nous le sortir d’ici ? L’entrée principale s’est effondrée. »

Le roi soupira et regarda le corps de son plus grand ennemi. « Pour le moment nous pouvons le laisser ici. Il est plus important de nous concentrer sur le déblaiement de l’entrée. »

Bilbo pensa aux portes et plissa le nez. « Nous allons avoir besoin de plus de mains. Nous avons besoin d’aide. »

« Il a raison, » Acquiesça Balin, rejoignant la conversation avec Oin et Gandalf. « Nous aurons besoin d’autres personnes si nous voulons pouvoir utiliser les portes. »

« Je suis sûr que les hommes de Lake-town seraient heureux d’aider si vous les payez, » Pointa le sorcier en s’appuyant sur son bâton. Son chapeau avait disparu quelque part pendant le combat, et ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage en un bazar de mèches argentées.

Thorin grimaça. « Ces hommes sont cupides et demanderons plus que ce qu’ils ne méritent. »

« En fait, ils sont pauvres et affamés et ont un chef égoïste, » Rétorqua Bilbo, déterminé à tuer la cupidité dans l’œuf. « Et au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, tu as des _montagnes_ de trésors ici. Tu peux te séparer de certains d’entre eux pour pouvoir reconstruire leur ville. »

Le roi cligna des yeux quelques fois avant que la honte ne traverse son visage. « Tu… Tu as raison. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de les payer pour leur aide. »

« Je peux y aller demain et leur en parler, » Offrit Balin, sautant sur l’idée. « Je peux aussi envoyer une lettre à Dain pendant que j’y suis. Je suis sûr qu’il sera heureux de nous aider. »

Thorin hocha la tête. « Fais. Envoie aussi un message à ma sœur. Dis-leur de commencer à envoyer des nains et des provisions. Nous aurons besoin de toute l’aide disponible pour reconstruire cet endroit. »

« Bien, avons-nous terminé ? J’ai un hobbit à examiner, » Dit Oin d’une voix traînante, les bras croisés en tapant du pied.

Bilbo cligna des yeux et se pointa alors que tout le monde le regardait. « Moi ? Pourquoi m’examiner moi ? Je vais bien ! »

« Je le croirais quand je le verrais ! » Rétorqua le nain, bougeant déjà pour soulever son manteau rouge. « Allez, enlève ça ! Nous perdons du temps. »

Il fronça les sourcils et dégagea son manteau de la main d’Oin. « Non, pas besoin. Je vais _bien_. »

Oin pausa et le fixa un moment sans cligner des yeux. Puis, plus vite que Bilbo ne le pensait possible, le nain lui toucha les côtes. Il cria instinctivement alors que la douleur se répandait dans son corps, et il enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu te sens toujours _bien_? » Se moqua le guérisseur alors que Thorin courrait vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ? » Demanda le roi, ses yeux bleus parcourant son corps.

Le hobbit agita une main et s’éloigna des nains qui l’entouraient. « C’est rien, juste un bleu ! Je l’ai probablement eu en jouant à chat avec Smaug. Rien d’inquiétant. »

Thorin regarda Oin, qui hocha la tête avec une grimace. Avant de le réaliser, Bilbo se retrouva coincé entre deux nains têtus avec Thorin derrière lui et Oin devant. Thorin le tint par les épaules d’une poigne forte alors que le guérisseur commençait à soulever son manteau et sa chemise sans aucune honte. Le hobbit cria au toucher de sa peau nue, et s’agita pour échapper aux doigts froids. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas beaucoup de place pour bouger avec le roi dans son dos.

« Oin arrête ça ! Je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de me toucher ! » Objecta-t-il, essayant de repousser les mains du guérisseur. Derrière lui, il sentit Thorin soupirer profondément avant que ses mains ne soient capturées par celles du roi. Le nain entrelaça leurs doigts puis baissa les bras pour qu’il ne puisse plus atteindre Oin.

« Accepte-le. Oin est très têtu à ce sujet. Il va gagner d’une manière ou d’une autre, » Conseilla le roi, se penchant pour lui murmurer à l’oreille. Bilbo grimaça en réponse et essaya de résister à l’envie de donner un coup de tête au nain royal.

« Comme je le pensais. Tes côtes sont couvertes de bleus, » Déclara Oin, arrêtant de le toucher pour foudroyer le hobbit du regard. « Rien d’inquiétant, huh ? »

Il renifla et leva la tête. « Ce n’est rien d’inquiétant. Mes côtes vont guérir rapidement. Il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire à ce propos. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as finis avec des côtes couvertes de bleus ? » Se demanda Thorin, frottant avec son pouce les phalanges de Bilbo.

« Je suis tombé des escaliers, en plein dans le trésor, » Répondit-il sans y faire attention, les yeux fixés sur le guérisseur. « Oin, qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans ce pot ? »

« Quelque chose qui va aider pour les bleus, » Dit le nain en sortant un petit pot en verre et des bandages de son sac. Il montra la veste et la chemise de Bilbo puis montra le sol. « Enlève tout ça et assieds-toi. Ne me force pas à demander à Thorin de le faire. »

Bilbo grogna mais hocha la tête. Une fois ses mains relâchées, il enleva son manteau et sa chemise avant de s’asseoir sur le trésor avec les jambes croisées. Derrière lui, Thorin laissa échapper un son étranglé et Oin et Bilbo le regardèrent.

« Thorin… ça va ? » Demanda le hobbit, clignant des yeux. Thorin avait les yeux fermés et avait l’air d’avoir mal alors qu’il serrait les poings. Quand il regarda de plus près, il vit que le visage du nain prenait une nuance de rose qui s’étendait jusqu’à sa nuque et sa clavicule.

« Tu es malade ? » Se demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Oin. « Il est malade ? Tu dois l’examiner en premier ? »

Oin ricana et secoua la tête. « Il va bien. C’est juste un idiot. Maintenant arrête de bouger ; j’ai mis des semaines à fabriquer cette pommade. Je ne veux pas en gâcher une goutte. »

Bilbo fit ce qu’on lui demandait à contre-cœur, et laissa le guérisseur frotter la mixture sur son torse avant de l’envelopper avec des bandages propres. Quand Oin attacha enfin la dernière bande, quelqu’un lâcha sa chemise sale sur sa tête.

« Habille-toi maintenant. Il fait froid ici, » Ordonna Thorin, fixant quelque chose sur sa gauche. Il regarda l’endroit fixé par le nain pour être sûr de ne rien manquer. Tout ce qu’il vit fut des trésors.

 _Peut-être qu’il est heureux d’être riche à nouveau ?_ Se demanda-t-il alors qu’il remettait sa chemise et son manteau. _Ou peut-être qu’il cherche l’Arkenstone. Les deux raisons sont mauvaises._

« Pas de travaux trop physiques ou de dragons pendant les prochaines semaines, » Ordonna Oin en emballant ses affaires. Il se leva et pointa le hobbit du doigt. « Je suis sérieux, Bilbo. Ne fais rien d’imprudent. Tu pourrais te casser les côtes la prochaine fois. »

« Oui, Oin, » Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oin lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir harceler sa prochaine victime. Bilbo grimaça et se frotta le côté. Le vieux nain était plus fort qu’en apparence.

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » Demanda-t-il à Thorin, se tournant pour voir le nain restant. Balin et Gandalf étaient partis faire des plans pour retourner à Lake-town à l’aube alors que Fili était parti célébrer avec les autres. De ce qu’il pouvait voir, Kili, Fili, Gloin et Bifur avaient grimpé sur la tête de Smaug et chantaient des chansons bagarreuses sur le dragon. Nori, Bofur et Dwalin tentaient d’arracher les écailles du dragon alors qu’Ori dessinait Smaug. Sur l’une des plateformes supérieures, Bombur et Dori fumaient la pipe.

« Nous allons nous reposer. C’était une longue journée pour tout le monde, » Répondit Thorin, regardant le grand hall. « Demain nous allons explorer les niveaux supérieurs et voir ce qui doit être fait au niveau de l’entrée. Nous avons beaucoup de travail devant nous avant le début de l’hiver. »

Le hobbit acquiesça. Ils _avaient_ beaucoup de travail, et pas assez de temps. Smaug était enfin mort, mais la Bataille des Cinq Armées approchait. Et enfin, s’il survivait, il allait devoir se débarrasser de l’anneau. Il avait beaucoup de choses à préparer les jours suivants. Bilbo soupira profondément ; se sentant vieux pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, » Dit le roi en le regardant. « Tu as l’air épuisé. »

« Dormir semble une bonne idée, » Admit-il, sentant la douleur dans ses os et un mal de tête. « Mais je détesterais manquer les célébrations. »

« Je suis sûr que nous allons beaucoup célébrer dans le futur proche, » Pointa le nain en s’approchant de lui et en posant gentiment une main sur son dos. Il laissa le roi le guider vers les escaliers, et l’aider à atteindre l’endroit où se trouvaient Bombur et Dori.

« Bilbo ? » Dit Bombur, posant sa pipe à leur approche. A côté de lui, Dori leva un sourcil alors qu’il regardait le hobbit avec des yeux d’aigle.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le surveiller un moment ? J’ai peur qu’il ne s’endorme debout, » Expliqua Thorin en guidant le hobbit vers les deux nains. Bilbo se laissa manœuvrer comme une poupée, et glissa facilement entre ses deux amis alors qu’ils lui faisaient de la place.

Vaguement, il entendit Thorin parler de provisions et de sacs, mais il ne fit pas attention. Tout ce qu’il voulait, s’était se recroqueviller et dormir pendant une centaine d’années. Sans trop y penser, il s’installa confortablement contre l’épaule de Dori, et s’autorisa à se détendre contre le nain. Il dû somnoler pendant quelques minutes parce que rapidement, Bilbo se retrouva guidé pour s’allonger sur quelque chose de doux. Il grogna avant de s’enfoncer dans ce qui ressemblait à un oreiller ferme, et entendit le bourdonnement d’une voix en train de marmonner, avant que quelque chose de lourd et chaud soit déposé sur lui. Il tira sur sa nouvelle couette sans faire attention, et respira l’odeur de feu et de fer alors qu’il se laissait aller au sommeil.

* * *

Quand Bilbo se réveilla à nouveau, il était dans son sac de couchage entre Dori et Ori avec le manteau de Thorin sur lui. Il fixa le plafond assombri pendant un long moment avant que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière ne lui reviennent. Quand il réalisa où il était et ce qu’il s’était passé, il grogna et se frotta le visage.

 _Smaug est mort, Bard ne l’a pas fait, et Thorin est possiblement en train de devenir fou. Oh, et cette armée d’orcs et de gobelins est probablement en route_ , lista-t-il, se frottant les yeux. _Quelle belle manière de commencer la journée._

Avec un autre grognement, il se leva et regarda la salle du trésor. De l’autre côté d’Ori, Fili et Kili dormaient en un méli-mélo de membres et de cheveux. Appuyé contre un mur plus loin, Bofur dormait à côté de Bombur, Gloin et Oin. Il ne pouvait pas voir les autres nains et le sorcier.

 _Peut-être qu’ils sont déjà réveillés ?_ Se demanda-t-il, sortant prudemment de son sac de couchage et tirant sur le large manteau. Thorin pouvait le lui laisser. Erebor était froid et il avait passé la nuit à fuir un dragon. Le roi lui devait bien ça. Quand il se leva enfin, il remarqua une petite bourse sur son sac. Curieux il l’ouvrit, et trouva qu’elle était remplie de noix.

 _Est-ce que Bombur l’a laissée là ? Ou peut-être Dori ?_ Se demanda Bilbo avant d’ignorer le mystère pour pouvoir grignoter. Une règle informelle chez les hobbits était que lorsque l’on faisait face à de la nourriture gratuite, on ne la refusait jamais. Avec son casse-croûte en main, il commença à chercher le reste de ses camarades.

Il les trouva, enfin, dans les niveaux supérieurs de la cité. Suivant les échos de voix, il erra jusqu’à arriver aux portes d’Erebor. Les portes massives avaient été détruites par Smaug. Debout dans les décombres se trouvaient Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur et Nori. Thorin et Bifur étaient en pleine conversation alors qu’ils examinaient les portes, tandis que Nori et Dwalin étaient appuyés contre un mur à proximité. Le voleur se nettoyait les ongles avec le bout d’une dague alors que Dwalin avait l’air d’avoir envie de maîtriser l’art de dormir avec les yeux ouverts. A l’approche de Bilbo, ils arrêtèrent leurs tâches et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Eh bien si ce n’est pas notre brave petit cambrioleur, » Roucoula Nori en agitant la dague pour le saluer. « Bien dormi ? Tu l’as certainement mérité après toute cette course hier. »

Bilbo haussa les épaules en avalant une autre poignée de noix. « Mieux que ce que je pensais considérant les circonstances. Je suis surpris de vous voir éveillés. Je pensais que vous seriez tous en train de dormir avec les autres. »

Dwalin ricana. « Des poids plumes, tout ceux là. Ils ne peuvent même pas supporter l’alcool humain. Je suis embarrassé de les appeler des nains. »

« Dis le nain qui a perdu contre l’un de ces hommes dans un concours de boisson, » Dit Thorin d’une voix traînante, lançant un sourire tordu à son ami.

« Je n’ai pas perdu ! C’était un match nul ! » Nia Dwalin alors que Nori et Bifur riaient.

Le roi le regarda. « Tu t’es évanoui sous la table en sous-vêtements. Elle a continué à boire pendant une heure _et_ nous a battus aux dés. Je pense que ce n’est pas vraiment une égalité. »

« Tu as perdu contre une _femme_? » Hurla Nori, comme si son plus grand rêve venait d’être exaucé. « Oh. Je ne te laisserais _jamais_ oublier ça. »

« Tu le dis à qui que ce soit et je dis à Dori pourquoi tu as _réellement_ fini nu dans cette cellule au Gondor, » Menaça le guerrier, fusillant le nain du regard.

Nori arrêta immédiatement de rire.

« Où sont Balin et Gandalf ? » Demanda Bilbo, décidant d’ignorer le poulailler, parce qu’il était bien trop tôt pour ce genre de bêtises.

« Ils sont partis pour Lake-town à l’aube, » Répondit Thorin, penchant la tête sur le côté en observant le hobbit.

« Je vois que tu aimes mon manteau, » Remarqua-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant légèrement et menaçant de se transformer en sourire.

Le hobbit haussa les épaules. Le manteau était bien trop grand pour lui et traînait sur le sol derrière lui comme un voile. Il le trouvait plutôt moche aussi, en fait, mais Thorin avait toujours eu un goût affreux niveau vêtements. Mais il lui donnait chaud et était doux alors il était prêt à ignorer ses défauts. « C’est très chaud et je n’aime pas avoir froid. »

« Est-ce que je vais le récupérer un jour ? » Se demanda le roi.

« Non, » Répondit franchement le hobbit, mangeant un peu plus de noix.

Bifur ricana alors que Thorin soupirait. « Est-ce que tu vas au moins partager ta nourriture ? »

Bilbo lâcha un soupir moqueur et serra son petit paquet dans ses bras. « Tu as plus de chance de récupérer ton manteau. »

« Tu est une chose égoïste n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda Thorin, même si c’était plus un commentaire qu’une question.

« Seulement quand on parle de nourriture » Assura-t-il en mangeant une autre noix.

Thorin le fixa. « Je vais le garder à l’esprit. »

« Alors, Bilbo, qu’est-ce que tu as dit à Smaug pour le mettre autant en colère la nuit dernière ? » Demanda Nori, échangeant un regard avec Bifur et Dwalin qu’il ne put pas lire.

Bilbo haussa une épaule. « Je lui ai dit que son feu ne pouvait pas tout fondre. »

Bifur grogna et signa quelque chose qu’il traduisit comme ‘Est-ce que tu es stupide ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?’

« C’était un accident. Je ne savais pas qu’il allait se mettre autant en colère, » Admit-il, poussant ses cheveux en arrière d’une main. C’était en partie vrai, mais les autres n’avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qui avait débuté la conversation. « C’était quel genre de flèche que Kili a utilisée ? J’ai remarqué qu’elle brillait. »

« Gandalf a mis un sort dessus, » Expliqua Dwalin, croisant les bras. « Censé rendre la flèche plus forte, un truc du genre. Apparemment ça a marché puisque ce bâtard est mort. »

« Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’il est mort, » Admis Nori en secouant la tête. « Après toutes ces années, Smaug est _enfin_ mort. Nous… Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison. »

Les nains se turent, et Bilbo sentit son cœur s’adoucir. A cet instant, Nori avait l’air très jeune et ouvert. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et les lignes de son visages adoucies alors qu’il réalisait qu’Erebor était à nouveau libre. Cela rendait sa ressemblance avec Ori encore plus prononcée. Prudemment, le hobbit tint ses noix contre son côté, et tendit un bras vers le voleur pour lui faire un câlin d’un bras.

« Oui, Nori. Vous êtes chez vous, » Dit-il contre la clavicule du voleur alors qu’il lui tapotait le dos. « Toi et Dori et Ori et tout le monde. Vous avez une maison. »

Nori se tendit un très long moment avant d’enfin se détendre. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Bilbo et posa sa tête contre ses cheveux. Le hobbit prétendit ne pas entendre la respiration irrégulière du nain, ou même les larmes qui lui coulaient sur la nuque. Il tint son ami et continua à lui tapoter le dos.

Personne ne parla. Il valait mieux ne pas parler de certains choses.

* * *

Après les larmes et les promesses, (« Nous ne reparlerons jamais de ça, Bilbo. Sinon Dori sera jaloux et essaiera de me faire un câlin. Je ne peux pas le laisser me briser les côtes. Encore. ») les nains le traînèrent vers le trésor. Ils trouvèrent les autres enfin réveillés et se baignant dans leurs nouvelles richesses.

« Mon oncle ! Bilbo ! Venez nous rejoindre ! » Cria Kili en guise de salutations, leur faisant signe depuis sa place sur la montagne de trésors. Une couronne en or était posée de travers sur sa tête, et autour de sa nuque se trouvaient plusieurs colliers de joyaux. Les autres étaient habillés de la même façon et fouillaient la salle.

« Où est-ce qu’il a trouvé cette chose affreuse ? » Marmonna Thorin en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire sa couronne ? » Demanda Bilbo, fixant l’or et le diamant qui brillaient. C’était certainement… voyant.

Thorin grogna. « Oui. Je dois lui en trouver une appropriée. Quelque choses avec des rubis pour aller avec ses couleurs. »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. « Garde ça pour plus tard. Nous avons d’autres choses à faire avant. Comme comment sommes-nous censés séparer ce trésor en parts égales sans laisser Erebor sans le sou. »

« C’est pour ça que Gloin est là, » Répondit Thorin. « Il fera en sorte que tout le monde reçoive la même portion. Ne t’inquiètes pas. Tu auras ta récompense. »

« Je me fiche de ma portion, » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Elle va finir chez Thranduil dans tous les cas. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils. « J’avais oublié ton accord. Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris d’offrir ta portion à ce mangeur d’herbe ? »

« Le désir de ne pas rester avec lui plus longtemps, » Dit le hobbit, poussant ses cheveux en arrière. Il avait vraiment besoin de les couper. Les pointes commençaient à lui chatouiller les pommettes et à bloquer sa vision.

Le visage de Thorin s’assombrit encore plus. « Aye, je me souviens maintenant. Quel misérable. Si je le revois, je lui montrerais pourquoi personne ne vole les nains. »

« A part les dragons, » Rappela-t-il au roi, « et je ne suis pas une chose que l’on peut voler, merci. Essaye de t’en souvenir. »

« Tu fais partie de la compagnie. Tu es l’un des nôtres, » Affirma le nain en le regardant.

Bilbo se figea. « Tu… Vous pensez tous ça ? »

« Tu penses que nous serions prêts à affronter un dragon pour n’importe qui ? » Pointa Thorin.

« Non. Non, je suppose que non, » Admit-il doucement. Une partie de lui savait que la compagnie avait appris à l’apprécier pendant le voyage. Mais il ne voulait pas y faire face parce que s’il le faisait, il allait devoir faire face à la culpabilité et à l’envie qui venait avec. Il voulait leur amour à nouveau, oui, mais il s’était dit que ce n’était pas important cette fois. Il avait connu leur amour une fois ; il n’en avait pas besoin une seconde. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était les garder en vie. Mais son cœur ne semblait jamais écouter son esprit.

« Ce n’est pas juste que tu n’ai rien après toute ton aide, » Commenta le roi en se frottant la mâchoire. Il regarda la salle et le trésor devant eux. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici que je peux te donner. »

Bilbo secoua la tête. « Non, garde tout. Je me fiche du trésor. Je ne l’utiliserais pas. »

Thorin le regarda comme s’il avait commencé à parler Sindarin. « Est-ce que Smaug t’as frappé sur la tête la nuit dernière ? Est-ce que je dois demander à Oin de t’examiner à nouveau ? »

Le hobbit leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n’y a pas de problèmes, Thorin. Je me fiche simplement du trésor. Je ne peux pas le manger ou l’utiliser pour me garder au chaud. Il ne peut pas me parler ou me garder compagnie. Tout ce qu’il fait c’est briller. »

« Mais il peut t’acheter de la nourriture et des vêtements et un abri, » Contra le roi. « Il peut même rassembler les gens, créer des relations. Tout ce trésor peut faire ça pour toi. »

« Je peux faire pousser ma propre nourriture et fabriquer mes propres vêtements facilement, » Rétorqua-t-il, posant les mains sur ses hanches pour fixer le roi. « Or et argent peuvent rapprocher les gens mais aussi les éloigner. Il peut détruire n’importe quel lien et commencer une guerre. Regarde ce que Smaug a fait pour quelques joyaux et pièces. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, » Répondit Thorin, secouant la tête. Il regarda à leur pieds et se baissa pour ramasser une pièce d’or et un anneau en saphir. Il les tendit à Bilbo et le força à les regarder.

« Tu vois cette pièce ? Tu vois les dessins et mots gravés des deux côtés ? » Demanda-t-il, et quand Bilbo acquiesça il tendit l’anneau. « Tu vois cet anneau ? Tu vois à quel point la bande argentée est douce et polie ? Les dessins gravés ? A quel point le joyau est prudemment coupé et taillé ? »

Il hocha la tête et poussa la main du nain loin de son visage. « Oui, Thorin, je le vois mais je ne te suis pas - »

« _Ceci_ est l’héritage de mon peuple, » Interrompit le roi. « _Ceci_ est ce en quoi notre créateur nous a bénis. Ce talent pour transformer les pierres et les rochers en quelque chose de magnifique. De prendre un minéral brut et naturel pour le transformer un en beau joyau. Tout les trésors que tu vois ici ont été fabriqués par les mains des nains. A travers un dur labeur, une persistance dédiée, et des talents pratiqués, nous avons créé cette richesse. Aucune autre race n’en est capable. Aucune autre race ne peut prendre une pierre inutile et la transformer en quelque chose d’utile. Quand tu ignores ce trésor comme si ce n’était rien, tu ignores le travail et le talent de mon peuple. »

« Je… n’y avais jamais pensé ainsi, » Bégaya Bilbo, se sentant rougir. Après avoir vu Thorin devenir fou à cause de l’Arkenstone, il avait détesté l’or et les joyaux que les nains gardaient. Il ne s’était pas arrêté pour penser à la raison pour laquelle ils les aimaient, parce que c’était assez pour que Thorin le choisisse plutôt que leur amitié. Mais maintenant, en entendant le roi parler, il réalisait à quel point il avait été injuste. Juste parce qu’il se fichait des pièces d’or et des émeraudes ne voulait pas dire qu’il avait le droit de regarder de haut ceux qui ne s’en fichaient pas.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Thorin. Tu as raison ; je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas et dans mon ignorance je l’ai considéré comme sans valeur. C’était injuste de ma part. Je n’avais pas le droit de faire ça, » Dit le hobbit, se forçant à croiser le regard du roi. « Pardonne-moi. »

Thorin secoua la tête et jeta l’anneau et la pièce au sol. « Je ne suis pas en colère à cause de tes mots. Je les ai entendus de nombreuses fois, et je comprend pourquoi d’autres nous appellent cupides et froids. Les nains ressentent les émotions très fortement, et parfois notre fierté pour notre travail peut nous consommer. Quand cela arrive, nous devenons aussi cupides et cruels que dans les rumeurs. »

Il tressaillit. « Je comprends. C’est juste… Comment la contrôler ? Cette folie pour le trésor ? Comment s’empêcher de tomber dedans complètement ? »

« Cela dépend du nain, » Dit simplement le roi en haussant les épaules. « Certains résistent facilement tandis que d’autres ont du mal. Cela dépend d’eux au final. »

Bilbo sentit son cœur se serrer. Thorin avait résisté jusqu’à l’Arkenstone. Il avait totalement succombé à la folie à ce moment là. Le hobbit ne savait pas comment le roi allait s’en sortir cette fois, mais cela ne penchait pas en sa faveur.

« Mais assez de ce triste sujet, » Déclara le nain, plissant les yeux en fixant quelque chose au loin. « Je pense savoir comment te rembourser. Attends ici. »

Le hobbit fit comme demandé et regarda le roi trotter vers l’une des montagnes de trésor. Il regarda le nain s’agenouiller et commencer à creuser dans la pile. Avec un juron étouffé, Thorin tira quelque chose de long et blanc de la pile, puis se leva et se retourna. Quand Bilbo vit ce qu’il tenait, sa bouche s’ouvrit.

« Est-ce que c’est… Est-ce que c’est du mithril ? » Demanda-t-il alors que le nain s’approchait, fixant son nouveau (vieux) cadeau.

Thorin se redressa et lui lança un sourire en coin. « C’est en effet du mithril, et c’est maintenant _ton_ mithril. »

« Qu’est-ce que je suis censé en faire ? » Demanda-t-il alors que le roi lui donnait son cadeau.

« Le porter. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le contredit pas. Il voulait bien récupérer sa vieille chemise. « Bien. Je vais l’accepter mais rien d’autre. Thranduil peut avoir le reste. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils mais ne discuta pas. « Comme tu veux. Mais ne pense pas que nous allons oublier tes services. Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait pour nous, et ce que tu as abandonné. Nous n’oublierons pas. »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre pour rester silencieux. Il se souvenait de la première fois, quand il avait fait fuir Smaug, et quand ils avaient festoyé en son nom et l’avaient appelé ami. Il se souvenait quand, après avoir volé l’Arkenstone, Thorin avait menacé de le tuer, et quand personne n’avait tenté de l’en empêcher. Il se souvenait de tout, et se demanda combien de temps cela allait leur prendre cette fois-ci pour oublier ce qu’il avait fait pour eux.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, Bilbo se retrouva enrôlé dans l’exploration d’Erebor avec Thorin. Ils s’étaient séparés en groupes de deux ou trois et s’étaient répartis des sections de la cité à explorer. D’une manière ou d’une autre il se retrouva avec le roi, et avant de pouvoir protester, les autres étaient déjà partis avec leurs propres groupes. Thorin avait simplement haussé les épaules lorsqu’il l’avait regardé.

« Je ne prétends pas les comprendre non plus, » Répondit le roi. « Devrions-nous y aller maintenant ? »

Il soupira et hocha la tête. « Autant y aller. »

La section qu’ils exploraient se révéla être le palais. Bilbo n’avais jamais pensé qu’Erebor avait un palais puisqu’il semblait que la montagne entière était leur palais. Quand il dit cela à Thorin, le nain rit.  
« Pourquoi n’aurions-nous pas de palais ? Nous avons des maisons et des marchés et des écoles, » Pointa le roi. « Erebor est une ville même si elle ne correspond pas à l’idée que tu te fais d’une ville. »

« Je suppose que je pensais la montagne comme une grande maison, » Admit-il, se grattant le nez. « La Comté n’est pas comme ça du tout. »

« Non, ta Comté est très simple et pratique, » Acquiesça le nain, contournant une colonne brisée.

Bilbo lança un regard en coin au nain. « Je ne sais pas si je dois être insulté ou non. »

« Ce n’était pas une insulte, » Rassura rapidement Thorin. « Je voulais simplement dire que ton peuple n’a pas l’air d’être intéressé par l’architecture dramatique. »

« Non, c’est vrai, » Acquiesça-t-il en pensant à son pays natal. « Nous n’en voyons pas l’utilité. Tant que nous sommes au chaud et en sécurité, est-ce que c’est important si c’est large ou petit ? Si c’est assez pour être rempli de famille et d’amis. »

Thorin pausa et le regarda. « Ta maison était vide. »

Il s’arrêta et hocha la tête. « Oui. Mes parents sont morts et je n’ai pas de frères et sœurs, ni de compagnon. »

« Je suis désolé de l’entendre, » Dit le roi, ses yeux bleu ciel et son ton honnête. « Est-ce que ça te manque ? Ta maison était vide, mais la Comté est ton chez-toi. Ne te manque-t-elle pas ? »

Bilbo pencha la tête et fit de son mieux pour se rappeler sa vieille maison. La Comté était magnifique et sûre et confortable, mais ce n’était pas la maison. Il avait réalisé ça lorsqu’il s’était installé à Rivendell. Ca avait été si facile de tout laisser derrière lui que cela lui avait fait réaliser que la Comté n’était plus sa maison. Rivendell, bien sûr, était un endroit beau et apaisant, mais ce n’était pas non-plus chez-lui. La vérité, c’était qu’il ne se souvenait pas d’un endroit lui rappelant la maison. Cela avait été perdu le moment où il avait fait le premier pas en dehors d’Erebor.

« Non, » Dit-il finalement, regardant le nain. « La Comté ne me manque pas. Ce n’était plus chez moi depuis longtemps. »

Thorin écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de la refermer rapidement et de s’éloigner à nouveau. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour l’appeler, « Viens alors. Le palais est derrière cette salle. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux avant de se dépêcher de le rejoindre. Thorin ne dit rien de plus quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant de grandes portes en marbre. Une des portes s’était effondrée sur le sol alors que l’autre était cassée en de nombreux endroits. Grimpant prudemment sur les débris de marbre et de pierre, ils entrèrent dans le palais. Il s’arrêta, et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Cela ressemblait à une sorte d’entrée. Le sol était fait d’une pierre vert foncé qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, et il y avait de grandes statues placées dans la salle. Il y avait cinq grands encadrements de porte devant eux ; trois d’entre eux toujours accessible et menant dans des couloirs longs et sombres.

« Alors où allons-nous en premier ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant le nain.

Thorin regarda lentement la salle avec des yeux voilés par les souvenirs. Sa mâchoire se serra et il respira profondément avant de pointer l’une des portes sur la gauche. « Nous allons commencer par là. C’est là que ma famille… C’est là qu’étaient nos chambres. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et suivit le nain dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose dans les ténèbres, et il trébucha sur des débris, mais Thorin ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes. Le nain les mena avec aise dans le couloir avant de s’arrêter soudainement devant une porte. Il la fixa un moment avant de la pousser et d’entrer.

Le hobbit le suivit et regarda la salle assez grande. Comme le reste de la cité, elle était tombée en ruines à cause de Smaug. Mais certaines choses étaient toujours intactes et il les regarda prudemment. Au centre de la salle était une large table qui était entourée par des divans rembourrés et des chaises, et sur le côté une cheminée plus grande que Dwalin. De l’autre côté se trouvait une porte qui était intacte.

Bilbo regarda Thorin et tressaillit en le voyant. On aurait dit que quelqu’un venait de frapper le guerrier à l’estomac. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et voilés, et il serrait la mâchoire tellement fort que cela avait l’air douloureux. Lentement, le hobbit se rapprocha du nain et appela doucement son nom.

« Thorin ? »

Le nain le regarda une seconde avant que ses yeux ne soient à nouveau attirés par la salle. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était basse et rocailleuse. « C’était… C’était les chambres de mon frère. Frerin. »

« Oh. » Bilbo sentit une aiguille lui transpercer le cœur. Thorin n’avait jamais beaucoup parlé de son frères dans les deux vies, et il ne savait pas quoi demander. Cela semblait gênant et intrusif de demander quelque chose sur quelqu’un mort avant sa naissance. Mais maintenant, debout dans une chambre remplie du fantôme de Frerin, il réalisa qu’il était peut-être temps de demander.

« Parle-moi de lui, » Dit doucement le hobbit en regardant le roi.

Thorin ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« N’importe. Ce qui te viens à l’esprit, » Suggéra doucement Bilbo parce que s’il y avait une chose qu’il connaissait bien, c’était le chagrin.

Le roi prit une autre inspiration tremblante. « Frerin… Frerin était archer, comme Kili. Il avait les même cheveux en bataille mais ils étaient dorés comme ceux de Fili. Il… Il était celui qui avait hérité des cheveux de notre mère. Dis l’avait toujours envié pour ça. Il avait aussi son menton et son nez. De nous trois, il était le seul capable de faire rire notre père. Frerin… Il souriait tout le temps, toujours heureux même après la chute d’Erebor. Rien ne pouvait le laisser à terre. Il souriait même quand il… quand il est mort. »

Thorin ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, et Bilbo vit qu’ils étaient plein de larmes. Cette vue lui coupa le souffle car Thorin Oakenshield ne pleurait _jamais_. Pas même sur son lit de mort. Mais il pleurait son frère qui était mort depuis des décennies, et c’était encore plus triste que s’il avait pleuré pour lui-même.

« Il est mort dans mes bras tu sais, » Murmura le roi comme si c’était un terrible secret qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter de raconter. « Mon seul frère. Il était l’arc et moi l’épée, et c’était _mon_ travail de les garder loin de lui. C’était mon travail de le protéger. Mais je… je ne l’ai pas fait et il est mort. Il est mort et je ne reverrais jamais son sourire. »

« Tu le reverras ! » Dit Bilbo avant de pouvoir penser. « Tu le reverras un jour avec tous ceux qui sont déjà partis. Tu reverras ce sourire, et quand tu le feras tu n’auras plus à t’inquiéter de le perdre à nouveau. »

Le nain cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lâcher un rire étranglé. « Tu as raison. Tu as raison, bien sûr. Je reverrais Frerin un jour. Je les reverrais _tous_ un jour. »

« Mais pas pour l’instant, » Ajouta-t-il rapidement avant que le nain ne se fasse des idées. « Pas avant un long moment parce que… parce que tu as tellement de choses pour lesquelles vivre ! Tu dois reconstruire Erebor et - »

« Bilbo, calme-toi, »Interrompit Thorin, levant une main. « Je te promets que je n’ai pas prévu de mourir dans le futur proche. »

« Personne ne prévois de mourir, » Pointa le hobbit en croisant les bras. Il faisait toujours froid et il avait – stupidement – rendu son manteau au roi.

« Non, » Acquiesça le nain en hochant la tête, « mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas me battre pour rester en vie. J’ai trop perdu, oui, mais il me reste beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles vivre. »

Cela l’arrêta net. « Oh. C’est bien. »

« Tu devrais considérer faire la même chose, » Ajouta Thorin, un sourcil levé. « Rester en vie, je veux dire. Tu pourrais trouver quelque chose pour laquelle vivre. »

**_Tu_ ** _es une assez bonne raison pour continuer à vivre._

« Je n’ai pas envie de mourir non plus, » Dit Bilbo, évitant le regard du nain pour éviter de raconter ses pensées. « Mais je n’en ai pas peur. J’ai vécu une bonne vie et n’ai pas à me plaindre. Si je mourrais pendant cette aventure, alors ce serait au moins pour une bonne cause. »

Le roi soupira. « Et je suppose que ton amour perdu n’a rien à voir avec ce désir de mort, hmm ? »

« En fait, non, » Admit-il, essayant de ne pas sourire face à l’ironie. « Je ne pense pas le retrouver dans la vie après la mort. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Se demanda Thorin, penchant la tête sur le côté et faisant tomber ses tresses devant son visage.

Bilbo haussa les épaules et regarda la zone. « Devrions-nous continuer vers les autres salles ? Ou est-ce que ce serait trop pour toi ? »

« Je peux le supporter, » Répondit le nain, se redressant. « Viens, la chambre de ma sœur est à côté. »

Ils réussirent à visiter deux chambres de plus – l’une appartenant à Dis et l’autre à Thror – mais le reste était inaccessible. Thorin n’avait pas l’air déçu à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir visiter son ancienne chambre ou celle de son père, et Bilbo pensait qu’il était même soulagé. Faire face à tout ce qui vous tenait à cœur en sachant que tout était perdu n’était jamais une expérience facile.

La dernière chambre dans laquelle ils s’arrêtèrent était la dernière qui n’était pas complètement effondrée. Thorin n’avait pas l’air d’avoir envie d’entrer mais il finit par pousser les portes. Bilbo le suivit doucement et se retrouva dans une chambre similaire à celle de Frerin, plus douce et plus chaleureuse. Les murs étaient rouge et les meubles étaient faits de bois plutôt que de marbre et de pierre. Le point le plus charmant était les étagères massives alignées dans la chambre du sol au plafond. Il ne put s’empêcher de siffler en les voyant, et alla rapidement vers les livres. Certains étaient abîmés et illisible, mais certains avaient tenus contre le temps et le dragon. Mais quand il en ramassa un et le feuilleta, il était déçu de trouver qu’il était entièrement en Khuzdûl.

« C’était les chambres de ma mère, » Expliqua Thorin, son ton moins déchiré que lorsqu’il avait parlé de Frerin. « Son nom était Arndis et elle adorait lire. Mon père a construit ces étagères comme cadeau de mariage. Elle passait tout son temps libre ici avec ses livres. »

« Elle avait l’air intéressante, » Commenta-t-il, regardant les titres écrits dans une langue étrangère.

« Elle était… gentille, » Dit doucement le roi, semblant peser ses mots. « Toujours calme et gentille peu importe les circonstances. Elle ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, ne levait jamais la voix, et n’avait jamais un mot cruel. Mais avec toute sa tendresse, elle était aussi très féroce. Personne n’osait lui faire face parce qu’ils savaient qu’elle allait leur rendre la pareille dix fois plus fort. Et elle allait le faire avec un sourire sur le visage. »

Bilbo lança un regard au nain par-dessus son épaule. « Elle avait l’air d’être comme Balin. »

Thorin rit en retraçant le manteau de la cheminée du bout des doigts. « Oui, c’est vrai. Mais elle était beaucoup plus belle. »

« Je lui dirais, » Dit-il en prenant un autre livre à feuilleter.

« Il sera d’accord avec moi. Ma mère était magnifique, » Vanta le roi. « Ses cheveux étaient aussi épais que le bras de Dwalin et lui atteignaient les genoux. Quand elle les brossaient en face du feu, ils brillaient comme de l’or fondu. »

Bilbo se détacha enfin des livres pour regarder le roi. « Elle te manque. »

« Pas autant qu’elle le devrait, » Admis Thorin. « Je me souviens de ses cheveux et de son rire et de son sourire, mais c’est tout. Elle est partie depuis si longtemps que sa perte ne me fait plus mal. J’ai peur de ne pas être un très bon fils. »

« Tu n’es pas un mauvais fils, » Assura-t-il en pensant à sa propre mère. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son visage ou de sa voix non plus. Même la douleur dans son cœur s’était atténuée après les nombreuses années, jusqu’à ne devenir qu’un bleu sur son cœur.

« Je ne me souviens pas du visage de ma mère ou de ses chansons non plus, » Confessa Bilbo. « Elle est morte il y a longtemps et j’ai fini… par l’accepter. Je l’aimerais toujours et elle me manque, mais sa perte ne me blesse plus. Plus maintenant. »

Le roi pencha la tête. « Elle te manque plus que _lui_? »

Bilbo n’eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. « Ils me manquent de manières différentes alors je ne peux pas vraiment les comparer. Mais de certaines manières, le perdre m’a fait plus de mal. Les parents… ils ne sont pas faits pour être éternels. Seul un amant peut faire ça. »

Thorin cligna des yeux ; les épaules tendues et reculant d’un pas. « Si tu le désires… Tu peux rester ici. »

« Ici ? » Répéta lentement Bilbo, essayant de suivre le changement de conversation.

Le roi hocha la tête ; refusant toujours de lui faire face. « Oui. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux vivre ici. Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais même rester ici ; dans les chambres de ma mère, avec tous ses livres. Je pense qu’elle aimerait que quelqu’un s’y intéresse. »

« Je ne peux pas les lire. Ils sont tous en Khuzdûl, » Répondit-il. Son esprit n’arrivait pas à comprendre les mots qu’il entendait.

« Ce ne serait pas dur de les traduire… Ou même de t’apprendre à les lire, » Répondit le nain, réussissant à être encore plus tendu. Il s’éloigna brusquement de la cheminée et croisa le regard de Bilbo.

« Juste une pensée, » Dit Thorin, ses yeux se posant sur les murs rouges. « Penses-y. Nous… Nous aimerions tous que tu restes. Avec nous. Si tu le souhaites… Erebor peut être ta maison. »

Puis le roi se retourna et sortit sans un mot.

* * *

« Nous devrions organiser une fête, » Déclara Kili alors qu’il s’étirait, la tête posée sur les cuisses de son frère. Il avait toujours les bijoux mais s’était débarrassé de l’horrible couronne.

« Nous n’avons pas assez de nourriture pour une fête, » Pointa Bombur alors qu’ils étaient tous assis pour parler de ce qu’ils avaient trouvés.

« Nous pouvons en avoir une plus tard, » Le réconforta Bofur lorsque le prince s’attrista. « Après avoir nettoyé cet endroit et avoir récupéré des provisions. Ce sera la fête des fêtes ! Elle durera pendant des jours et tout le monde en parlera pendant des années ! »

« Pouvons-nous avoir des feux d’artifices ? » Se demanda Ori, n’ayant pas arrêté d’écrire depuis qu’il s’était assis. « Gandalf doit en avoir quelques-uns en réserve. »

« Nous lui demanderons à son retour, » Promis Bilbo, regardant l’écriture du scribe. C’était incroyable la manière dont Ori pouvait autant écrire et pourtant suivre les conversations autour de lui. « Tu as aimé voir Erebor ? »

« C’était génial, » Répondit Fili avant que le jeune nain ne puisse parler. « La salle du trône uniquement à dû prendre des années à construire. Et le savoir-faire ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose d’aussi détaillé même en essayant pendant le reste de ma vie. »

« Une bonne chose que tu sois né prince et pas architecte, » Marmonna Nori, sortant un paquet de cartes de son manteau. « Qui veux jouer ? »

« Moi, » Dit Dwalin, se levant pour se rapprocher de Nori.

Bofur se leva aussi. « Moi aussi. Mais ne compte pas les cartes cette fois-ci, Nori. Tu le fais et je te bottes le cul. »

Nori souffla en mélangeant les cartes. « Je n’ai pas besoin de tricher pour gagner. Tu rends tout facile. »

« Est-ce que quelqu’un a visité les mines ? Ou les salles inférieures ? » Demanda Bilbo, ignorant les trois autres qui commençaient à se chamailler.

« Non, c’était trop abîmé. Nous avons besoin de les nettoyer d’abord, puis d’envoyer un groupe expérimenté pour explorer, » Répondit Bombur alors que Bifur acquiesçait.

« La plupart des halls et escaliers ont tenu, » Ajouta Dori. « Les niveaux supérieurs sont les plus abîmés, évidemment, mais on dirait que le reste de la ville est globalement intact. »

Thorin hocha la tête en les écoutant. « Nous allons commencer au niveau des portes et monter alors. Nous irons dans les zones inférieures plus tard. »

« Nous devrions nous occuper des habitations en premier, » Rappela Gloin, fumant la pipe. « Si ces hommes de Lake-town viennent nous aider, alors ils auront besoin d’un endroit où dormir. Et si Dain ramènent des gens aussi nous aurons besoin d’encore plus de place. »

« Sans oublier la nourriture, » Pointa Oin, « et les provisions et les outils pour enlever les débris. Nous allons aussi avoir besoin d’une infirmerie. Il y aura forcément des accidents. Oh, et n’oublions pas les orcs qui nous suivaient. Nous avons besoin de patrouilles pour les surveiller. Je doute qu’Azog ait abandonné. »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre en écoutant le guérisseur. S’ils survivaient à la bataille à venir, alors ils auraient beaucoup de travail. Mais les écouter parler de la reconstruction le rendait anxieux. Il voulait leur dire de l’oublier un moment parce qu’ils avaient de plus gros problèmes que ça, comme les armées qui approchaient. Il voulait commencer à se préparer à ça, _pas_ à la reconstruction d’une cité que certains ne reverraient peut-être pas.

Kili grogna et posa un bras sur ses yeux. « Ugh ! Est-ce qu’on peut parler de ça plus tard ? Quand nous aurons vraiment de l’aide ? Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. »

« Je suis d’accord. Nous devrions être en train de célébrer, » Ajouta Fili, s’appuyant sur ses mains. « Où est l’alcool ? »

« Nous avons tout bu la nuit dernière, » Répondit Bofur, fixant son jeu de cartes.

Kili grogna encore mais Fili n’eut pas l’air découragé. « Et la musique ? Nous avons toujours ça, non ? »

Les nains se redressèrent immédiatement. Nori, Dwalin et Bofur arrêtèrent leur partie, et même Ori posa son livre. Ils se regardèrent avant de se précipiter vers leurs sacs.

« Bombur ! Cuisinons ce qu’il reste de viande ! »

« Où est ma flûte, Nori ? »

« L’autre poche, l’autre poche ! »

« Bifur passe-moi ma clarinette ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu’un à de l’herbe à pipe ? »

« Mon oncle, sors ta harpe ! Nous avons besoin de quelque chose avec les flûtes ! »

« Vous deux me devez quand même de l’argent. Je vous ai battus. »

Bilbo rit en observant le chaos. Il se recula pour ne pas être dans le chemin, et s’autorisa à apprécier la célébration. Les fêtes étaient les seules choses pour lesquelles les nains pouvaient rivaliser avec les hobbits. Eru sait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas les battre au niveau de la nourriture et des boissons.

A un moment, alors que la musique commençait et que la nourriture était distribuée, Kili traîna Gloin dans une dance compliquée avec beaucoup de sauts. Etonnamment, Gloin était plutôt agile sur ses pieds et était capable de suivre le jeune nain facilement. Ori traîna rapidement Nori dans la dance et même Bombur laissa son ragoût pour les rejoindre. Bilbo rit et applaudit alors que la dance devenait de plus en plus rapide et compliquée.

Puis d’un coup, Thorin se tint devant lui en lui tendant une main.

« Danse avec moi ? » Demanda le roi avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Bilbo secoua la tête et se recula encore plus. « N-Non, non merci. Je ne danse pas. »

Le sourire de Thorin disparut alors que sa main se baissait. « Oh ? Je vois. Les hobbits ne peuvent pas danser ? »

« Pardon ? » Dit-il en clignant des yeux. Est-ce que les hobbits peuvent danser ? Il n’avait jamais entendu une question plus absurde. Il aurait pu demander à Bilbo si les hobbits aimaient manger ! « Bien sûr que nous pouvons danser. Nous dansons mieux que les nains et les elfes ! »

Thorin leva un sourcil. « Et les hommes ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas danser du tout, » Répondit-il, parce qu’il était universellement connu que les elfes étaient magnifiques, les nains forts, et les hommes incapables de danser. « Je peux très bien danser. Je choisis simplement de ne pas le faire. »

« Oh ? Prouve-le » Défia le roi, levant le deuxième sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vais le faire, » Rétorqua-t-il, se mettant sur ses pieds et attrapant la main du nain pour l’entraîner dans la foule. « Essaye de garder le rythme. »

En réponse, Thorin leva la tête et rit.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bombur se souvenait surtout de ses mains.

C’était des mains douces et fortes ; des mains qui coupaient les légumes et manipulaient la pâte. Elles savaient à peine comment tenir une hache, et elles n’avaient jamais fait de mal à personne. Avec des doigts agiles, elles avaient tressé ses cheveux et coiffé sa barbe en fin de journée. Elles avaient apaisé ses mal de dos et effacés les nœuds dans ses épaules. Il avait adoré ces mains bronzées et les avaient couvertes d’anneaux d’argent et de fer parce qu’elle se fichait de l’or. Il avait tenu ces mains dans les siennes alors qu’ils rentraient ensembles chez eux, ou après avoir fait l’amour. Il les avait embrassées quand elle lui avait annoncé qu’il allait être père. Elles avaient essuyé ses larmes de joie.

Elles n’avaient pas été là pour les essuyer après la venue de Smaug.

Les années après la chute d’Erebor étaient un flou pour Bombur. Il ne pouvait se souvenir que de vagues images de feu et de cris, et d’errance pendant des jours. Il se souvenait d’une voix le guidant, mais la majorité de ses souvenirs étaient flous et troubles. Il aurait probablement continué ainsi jusqu’à la fin de ses jours si Bofur ne l’avait pas forcé à se réveiller d’un coup en pleine figure.

Bofur – son petit frère qui avait vu leur père brûler vif ; qui avait vu leur mère écrasée par un pilier ; dont le dos était couvert de brûlures du feu de Smaug – l’avait forcé à se réveiller et à voir à nouveau. Bofur l’avait sortit du brouillard et lui avait rappelé ce qu’était vivre. Il l’avait sauvé de toutes les manières possibles, et Bombur ne pourrait jamais le rembourser. Il avait été très chanceux d’avoir un frère qui l’aimait autant.

Bilbo Baggins… n’était pas aussi chanceux.

Le hobbit n’avait pas de frère. Il n’avait pas de frère ou de sœur ou de parents vivants, et sa famille était loin. Il n’avait que des nains et un sorcier pour lui tenir compagnie. Bombur ne savait pas s’ils seraient suffisants pour le hobbit et son cœur brisé. Mais, tout comme Bofur l’avait forcé à vivre, il forcerait Bilbo à continuer. Parce qu’il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère s’était autant battu pour lui. Il comprenait que l’amour – pour un compagnon ou un frère ou un ami – était toujours de l’amour.

Et l’amour ? Eh bien, c’était quelque chose pour lequel se battre.

* * *

Bilbo se retrouva à explorer Erebor pendant les quelques jours suivants. Il resta principalement dans les zones sécurisées comme la salle du trône et l’armurerie, et évita les mines instables et les salles les plus profondes. Il laissa des traces de pas dans les halls poussiéreux et les escaliers alors qu’il redécouvrait la glorieuse cité naine. Parfois quelqu’un le rejoignait, mais la majorité du temps il explorait seul ; se perdant dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs et ses plans pour le futur.

Balin et Gandalf n’était pas encore revenus mais il n’était pas inquiet. Il avait estimé qu’il leur faudrait une bonne semaine avant de revenir à Erebor. Il espérait qu’à leur retour ils auraient des nouvelles d’Azog et ses sous-fifres, et qu’il pourrait commencer à préparer ses amis pour la bataille à venir. Il espérait que peut-être la Bataille des Cinq Armées n’allait pas avoir lieu, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Pas avec la vie de trois nains royaux en jeu.

Avec rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre, Bilbo choisit d’observer ses amis entre ses explorations. Il gardait surtout un œil sur Thorin quand il s’aventurait dans les montagnes de trésor. Pour le moment personne n’avait montré de signe de folie ou de cupidité, mais il ne baissa pas la garde. Tôt ou tard l’un d’eux serait pris dans la maladie. Et vu sa chance, Bilbo savait que ce serait sûrement le roi nain.

Eventuellement, pendant l’une de ses marches à travers Erebor, il se retrouva dans la salle du trône. C’était en effet une merveille architecturale comme l’avait clamé Fili, et il prit un moment pour observer les statues alignées. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment les nains avaient pu construire quelque chose de si large et si détaillé. Même Rivendell ne pouvait se vanter d’une architecture pareille. Quand il arriva enfin au trône lui-même, Bilbo fut surpris de le trouver déjà occupé.

Thorin avait un genou à terre en face du (de son) trône avec quelque chose de caché entre les mains. Il murmurait en Khuzdûl ce qui semblait être une prière. Bilbo attendit patiemment que le nain ait fini de parler avant d’annoncer sa présence.

« Thorin ? »

Les épaules et le dos du roi se raidirent avant de se détendre. Il se leva lentement et se tourna pour faire face au hobbit. Il sourit poliment, mais Bilbo vit que ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux obscurcis par quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à déterminer.

« Bilbo. Je ne t’ai pas entendu approcher. »

« Les hobbits sont discrets quand ils le veulent, » Expliqua-t-il, se rapprochant de lui. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Huh ? Oh, j’étais juste… j’étais en train de m’excuser auprès de mon grand-père et de mon père », Expliqua le guerrier en montrant le trône derrière lui. Dans son autre main, Bilbo réalisa qu’il tenait la clé de la porte secrète.

« Je… Je n’ai pas pu les protéger, » Admis Thorin, fermant les yeux. « Pendant la bataille d’Azanulbizar, mon grand-père est mort aux mains d’Azog. Puis, mon père, il… Gandalf l’a trouvé avant sa mort. Il avait été torturé au point de ne pas se souvenir de son propre nom. Ils étaient mes rois et ma famille et je n’ai pas pu les sauver. »

« Oh, Thorin, » Soupira Bilbo, déchiré entre l’envie de rire et de pleurer. Il savait que Thorin ressentait de la culpabilité et de la tristesse à propos du destin de sa famille, mais il n’avait pas imaginé que c’était à ce point. Combien allait encore supporter le roi avant de se rendre compte que certaines choses n’étaient pas de sa responsabilité ? Que certaines choses ne changeaient pas peu importe la quantité de larmes coulés, ou la ferveur avec laquelle on priait ?

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute s’ils sont morts, » Dit le hobbit, et quand Thorin commença à protester, il couvrit la bouche du roi d’une main.

« Ne m’interromps pas, » Ordonna-t-il en haussant le ton. « Tais-toi et écoute-moi pendant un instant. Ton grand-père est mort au combat au cours d’une bataille à laquelle il a choisit de participer. Ton père est mort après avoir été _capturé_ par un mal que nous ne pouvons envisager. Aucune de ces situations n’était quelque chose que tu aurais pu prévoir et changer. Alors arrête de te blâmer pour ce qui s’est passé. Je doute que tes rois voudraient que tu passes le reste de ta vie à croire que tu les as déçus quand _tu_ as réussi à réclamer Erebor.

Thorin soupira et tapa la main qui couvrait sa bouche. Quand Bilbo le lâcha enfin, il soupira à nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es ridiculement têtu, et tellement logique que c’en est énervant, » Grommela le roi, mais ses yeux s’adoucirent. « Mais merci pour tes mots. Ils m’ ont, étonnamment, fait me sentir mieux. »

Le cambrioleur sourit. « Les hobbits sont aussi doués pour ça. Pour la logique je veux dire. Oh, et pour cuisiner. Nous sommes très bons pour ça aussi. »

« Et pour manger, » Ajouta le nain, sa bouche formant un demi-sourire qui était injustement beau. « Tu es plutôt doué pour ça. »

« Oui, eh bien, pourquoi cuisiner si l’on ne mange pas bien ? » Pointa-t-il, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour que ses cheveux ne lui tombent pas dans les yeux.

Thorin le regarda avant d’indiquer la tête du hobbit. « Tes cheveux ont bien poussé ces derniers mois. »

« Oui, je suis au courant. Ils n’arrêtent pas de me couvrir les yeux, » Grommela Bilbo, secouant la tête et faisant rebondir ses boucles qui retombèrent devant ses yeux. « Tu vois ? Je veux les couper depuis un moment déjà mais dès que je demande des ciseaux à quelqu’un, personne ne semble en avoir. Je pense que c’est un complot. »

Thorin ne rit pas à sa blague comme il l’avait prévu. A la place, le roi fit quelque chose de bien, _bien_ pire. Sans un mot, Thorin leva la main et poussa ses cheveux derrière l’une de ses oreilles. Bilbo se figea et fixa le nain alors que sa main effleurait sa pommette, puis le bout de son oreille avant de la baisser à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te les tresse ? Pour qu’ils ne te gênent plus, » Demanda le roi, l’air indifférent à ses propres actions.

Il secoua la tête rapidement et recula. « Um, non, non, non ce n’est pas nécessaire. J-Je ne pense pas que ça rendrait très bien. Les tresses je veux dire. Je pense que j’aurais l’air étrange avec. »

Le nain n’eut pas l’air découragé. « Je ne suis pas d’accord. Je pense que ça t’irait très bien. S’il te plaît, peux-tu me laisser essayer ? Si tu ne les aimes pas, alors je promets de les défaire. »

Bilbo se sentit céder comme l’un des forts que Frodo avait l’habitude de construire avec ses draps. « Oh, très bien. Mais si le résultat est hideux, ne dis pas que je ne t’avais pas prévenu. »

Thorin sourit et lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur le sol en pierre. Il le fit à contre-cœur et sentit le nain se poser derrière lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se raidir avec Thorin aussi proche de lui, et quand il sentit le nain passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, ce fut encore plus difficile. Son cœur commença à accélérer et il se demanda si l’autre pouvait l’entendre battre.

Le roi resta silencieux alors qu’il séparait ses cheveux et commençait à les tresser en arrière. Bilbo frissonna au toucher et à la légère traction sur ses cheveux. Personne, en dehors de ses parents, ne s’étaient jamais occupés de sa chevelure, alors c’était une expérience nouvelle que d’avoir quelqu’un en train de les toucher ; surtout quelqu’un qui l’attirait. Cela lui faisait se demander si tous les nains ressentaient le même plaisir, et si c’était vrai alors il comprenait mieux leur fascination pour les cheveux.

Thorin travailla rapidement la tresse avant de s’arrêter en arrivant à la fin. Bilbo l’entendit bouger et il y eut le son de quelque chose en train de s’ouvrir avant que les mains ne reviennent. Il sentit ces mains lier le bout de sa tresse avant de passer à l’autre côté. La seconde tresse fut terminée aussi vite et rapidement – _trop rapidement_ , admit-il secrètement – le roi se releva.

« Voilà, fini. Comment les trouves-tu ? » Demanda le roi, l’aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Bilbo attrapa l’une des tresses et la tint en face de lui. Ses boucles étaient tressées étroitement et étaient liées par une bande de noir et d’argent familière. Il lâcha la natte et la regarda tomber sur le côté de son visage, loin de ses yeux.

« Ce sont tes fermoirs, » Dit-il en regardant les tresses de signature du nain, qui n’avaient plus rien au bout. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses les utiliser ? »

Thorin haussa les épaules. « Je n’avais rien d’autre. »

« Mais est-ce qu’ils ne sont pas importants ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas utiliser pour tes cheveux ? » Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Le nain secoua la tête alors qu’un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. « J’en ai d’autres. Garde-les pour le moment. Quand Erebor sera reconstruit, je t’en fabriquerais une meilleure paire. »

Bilbo toucha l’un des bouts de métal. « Non, tu n’as pas à faire ça. Ceux-là me suffisent. Merci, Thorin. C’est… C’est un merveilleux cadeau. Encore mieux que la chemise de mithril. »

« Vraiment ? » Thorin écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. « Tu préfères quelque chose d’aussi simple par rapport à la chemise de mithril ? »

« Bien sûr. La chemise est juste jolie. Mais ça ? » Bilbo brandit à nouveau l’un de ses tresses et l’agita. « _Ca_ c’est quelque chose qui à de l’importance pour toi et que tu m’as quand même offert. Ils ont _beaucoup plus_ de valeur sentimentale, et sont donc beaucoup plus précieux pour moi. »

Thorin se frotta la mâchoire en considérant ses mots. « Je vois. Tu préfères la valeur sentimentale. Cela… te va plutôt bien. Je le garderai en tête pour de futur cadeaux. »

« Fais ça. » Bilbo lâcha sa tresse et fut ravi de la fraîcheur du métal contre sa peau. « Je pense que je vais garder ces tresses pour le moment. Elles gardent bien les cheveux loin de mes yeux. »

« Je te l’avais dit. Tu devrais écouter mes idées plus souvent. Elles ont tendance à être bonnes, » Se venta le roi, souriant sans retenue. Le sourire adoucissait les traits durs de son visage, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus jeune et accentuant sa ressemblance avec ses neveux.

« Mmm, oui, comme l’idée d’aller combattre un _dragon_ avec _treize_ nains, » Dit-il d’une voix traînante, penchant la tête pour regarder le nain. « Un plan magnifique, vraiment. »

Thorin huma. « Il a marché, non ? »

« Magiquement, oui. Mais dans le futur, ne nous approchons plus de dragons, » Dit-il en se tournant et en descendant les marches. « Venez maintenant, O Roi Sous la Montagne. Je pense qu’il est l’heure du second petit-déjeuner. »

Thorin le suivit sans se plaindre. « Le second petit-déjeuner ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Bilbo plissa le nez. « Ugh, j’avais oublié que vous les nains ne mangiez que _trois_ repas par jours. Je pense qu’il est temps que je vous enseigne les merveilles des sept repas par jour. Dans la Comté, nous commençons la journée avec le premier petit-déjeuner… »

* * *

Même s’il appréciait Erebor, Bilbo avait envie d’air frais et de soleil après quelques jours. Il était un hobbit, après tout, et ils aimaient sentir l’herbe sous leurs pieds et le toucher chaud du soleil sur leur peau. Quand il fit part à ses camarades de son envie de sortir, ils acquiescèrent à la condition qu’il soit accompagné. Alors avec Bifur derrière lui, il alla vers la porte secrète et sur la montagne.

« Ahh, de l’air frais ! » Dit Bilbo avec joie, levant les bras et penchant la tête en arrière. L’air était frais mais le soleil de l’après-midi était brillant à travers les nuages gris, et il le réchauffait jusqu’aux os. Même les pierres et les herbes sous ses pieds avaient l’air agréables après avoir marché sur des pierres douces et des pièces uniquement.

Bifur rit doucement en s’asseyant. Il sortit sa pipe et l’alluma en gardant les yeux sur son environnement.

« Je ne pense pas qu’on va être attaqués ici, » L’assura-t-il, croisant les doigts derrière sa tête et se relaxant.

Bifur laissa échapper un soupir et signa lentement, ‘Ne sois pas stupide. Il y a toujours du danger.’

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. « Eru me sauve de la paranoïa des nains. »

Le nain lui sourit en retour avant de montrer ses cheveux avec sa pipe, puis Bilbo. Le Hobbit le traduisit comme un, ‘Jolis tresses. Qui les a faites ?’

« Tu les aimes ? Thorin les a faites, » Expliqua-t-il, secouant la tête pour que les tresses bougent avant de stopper pour montrer à quel point elles reposaient bien autour de son visage. « J’étais sceptique au début, mais maintenant je réalise leur utilité. Mes cheveux ne me tombent plus du tout dans les yeux. C’est génial ! »

Bifur rit et tira sur sa pipe. Il leva une de ses propres tresses où se trouvait un fermoir, l’agita devant Bilbo, et agita les sourcils.

« Ce sont les fermoirs de Thorin, oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il n’avait rien d’autre, » Expliqua-t-il.

Le nain ricana et signa, ‘J’en doute’.

« C’est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais différemment ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le nain haussa les épaules et soupira, ‘Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.’

Bilbo se figea. « Qu-Quoi ? D-De quoi est-ce que t-tu parles ? »

Bifur soupira et montra son cœur avant de signer, ‘Tu l’aimes. Je le sais. Ne me ment pas.’

Le Hobbit avala sa salive alors qu’il sentait ses genoux trembler. Cela lui prit toute sa force pour ne pas tomber au sol. « C-Comment est-ce que t-tu l’as su ? »

‘La bataille contre Smaug. Tu avais tellement peur pour lui. Cette peur vient de l’amour’, Signa lentement Bifur, lui lançant un regard connaisseur.

Bilbo tressaillit avant d’approcher le nain pour attraper sa main libre entre les siennes. « S’il te plaît ne lui dit rien ! Il ne peut pas le savoir, il ne peut pas ! Il se sentirait coupable de ne pas m’aimer en retour et notre relation serait encore plus gênée. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre son amitié à cause de ça ! »

Bilbo le fixa pendant un moment avec les yeux écarquillés. Soupirant, il posa sa pipe pour libérer son autre main et signa lentement, ‘Tu es un idiot. Thorin ne te rejetterais pas comme ça.’

« Tu ne le sais pas, » Pointa-t-il, resserrant sa poigne jusqu’à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. « S’il te plaît, Bofur, promets-moi de ne rien dire. S’il te plaît ! »

L’architecte soupira et signa, ‘Je ne lui dirais rien. Ce n’est pas à moi d’en parler.’

Les épaules du hobbit s’affaissèrent alors que sa panique laissa place à du soulagement. « _Merci_ , Bifur. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j’apprécie ton silence. »

Bifur lui tapota l’épaule et lui lança un demi-sourire. Il libéra doucement sa main et soupira, ‘Ce n’est pas un problème. Mais tu devras lui dire un jour.’

« Non, je ne le ferais pas, » Nia-t-il, s’asseyant sur le sol à côté de son ami. Il s’assit avec les genoux contre le torse et reposa sa tête contre les cuisses du nain. « Si possible, je préfèrerais qu’il ne l’apprenne jamais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter sa pitié, ou le rendre gêné. »

‘Tu ne le feras pas. Thorin apprécierait probablement l’entendre’ Signa le nain avant de reprendre sa pipe.

Il ricana doucement. « Comme tu dis. Dans tous les cas, je ne lui dirais pas maintenant. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour l’instant. »

Bifur – béni soit-il – n’essaya pas de le faire changer d’avis. A la place, il lui tapota la tête et lui offrit sa pipe. Bilbo la prit avec joie, et les deux passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à apprécier le soleil et à ignorer les non-dits entre eux.

* * *

Les nains firent de leur mieux pour faire la fête tous les soirs après la défaite de Smaug. C’était plutôt difficile puisqu’ils avaient de moins en moins de nourriture, n’avaient plus d’alcool depuis le premier jour, et n’avaient pas de bonne herbe à pipe. Mais ils avaient leur musique et leur compagnie et c’était assez pour faire la fête. C’était pourquoi, pour la quatrième nuit de suite, Bilbo se retrouva à rire et à chanter avec les autres alors qu’ils inventaient leurs propres chansons.

C’était aussi pendant cette fête que Bilbo s’était retrouvé à regarder Thorin jouer de la harpe.

La première fois, quand il avait découvert que le nain jouait de la _harpe_ de tous les instruments possibles, il avait été choqué. Après tout, Thorin ne lui avait pas donné l’impression d’être un nain doux. Mais après avoir passé des mois avec le roi, Bilbo avait réalisé que Thorin était doux malgré les regards noirs. C’était juste caché sous cet horrible manteau et ces affreuses grimaces. Ce côté doux n’était montré que de trois manières. La première était quand l’un de leurs camarades était blessé ou malade. La deuxième était généralement dirigée vers Fili et Kili. La troisième et dernière était quand il jouait de la harpe.

Cette douceur n’était pas connue que de lui. Plus tôt, en fouillant le trésor, ils avaient découvert une harpe aussi grande que Bilbo, faite d’or et d’argent. Fili et Kil lui avaient jeté un coup d’œil avant de déclarer que leur oncle devait la garder. Thorin avait grondé et grogné mais n’avait pas refusé l’instrument. Depuis il avait commencé à jouer de la harpe de manière aléatoire pendant leurs célébrations.

Cette nuit, alors que Bilbo le regardait pincer les notes les unes après les autres, Thorin remarqua enfin son regard. Il s’arrêta et leva un sourcil en direction du hobbit avant de parler. « Est-ce que tu aimerais apprendre ? »

Bilbo cligna des yeux et se tourna pour voir si quelqu’un regardait derrière-lui. Quand il réalisa qu’il était seul, il se tourna vers le nain et se pointa du doigt. « Qui, moi ? »

« Evidemment, » Dit le nain, son autre sourcil rejoignant le premier. « Je peux t’enseigner si tu le souhaites. »

Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda l’instrument. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir apprendre. J’ai bien peur de ne jamais avoir été bon en musique. »

Le roi claqua la langue et secoua la tête. « Tu abandonnes avant d’essayer ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi lâche, Bilbo. »

« Et appâter de cette manière ne fonctionne que sur tes neveux et Dwalin, » Grommela-t-il en retour alors qu’il se levait et s’approchait du nain. « Bien, comment est-ce que ça marche ? »

Thorin se leva et fit signe à Bilbo de prendre son siège. Une fois assis derrière la harpe, Thorin bougea pour s’asseoir derrière lui, et il se retrouva soudain coincé par le nain.

 _Peut-être que ce n’était pas une bonne idée,_ pensa-t-il, se raidissant alors que Thorin se collait à lui. Il pouvait _sentir_ le torse et l’abdomen pressés contre son dos et ses épaules alors que le roi se penchait pour attraper les mains du hobbit. Il regarda ces mains – larges et calleuses et tellement différentes des siennes – alors qu’elles guidaient ses doigts sur les cordes de la harpe. Il pouvait même sentir la barbe de Thorin contre son oreille alors que le nain s’avançait pour mieux voir la harpe. Il espérait que le roi n’allait pas remarquer à quel point il était raide, ou qu’il était maintenant conscient de toutes ses respirations. Cela rendrait la scène encore plus gênante.

« Mets ces doigts là et là… Ici, comme ça, » Ordonna Thorin alors qu’il plaçait ses doigts dans la bonne position. Bilbo s’attendit à ce qu’il lâche ses mains (et s’éloigne possiblement loin, _très_ loin de lui), mais à la place Thorin fit quelque chose de bien pire.

Il aida le hobbit à jouer.

Le roi manipula gentiment ses doigts pour l’aider à tirer sur les bonnes cordes pour reproduire une mélodie claire mais inconnue. Bilbo regarda – un peu émerveillé, vraiment – alors que le nain était capable de bouger ses doigts maladroits pour reproduire une mélodie gracieuse. Eru savait qu’il ne serait pas capable de le faire seul.

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà joué quelque chose d’aussi bien, » Marmonna-t-il, et il sentit le torse derrière lui gronder alors que Thorin riait doucement.

« C’est parce que tu as un roi qui joue pour toi, » Taquina le roi. Bilbo découvrit qu’il était beaucoup trop conscient de la proximité de ses lèvres. Avec un léger mouvement, le roi embrasserait plus que la joue de Bilbo.

_Arrête ça, Bilbo, vieil idiot, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide !_

Il se força à se concentrer sur la harpe et la chanson en train d’être jouée. Tout sauf sur le large nain derrière-lui. « C-Comment s’appelle cette chanson ? »

« Barazbizar, » Répondit le roi, jouant une note aigüe, « ça veut dire ‘Vallée Rouge’ en commun. Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

« C’est joli, » Admit-il en écoutant. « Un peu triste par contre. Presque pensif. »

Le nain hocha la tête et Bilbo essaya de ne pas frissonner alors qu’une longue tresse tombait en avant pour chatouiller sa clavicule. « La chanson vient de l’histoire tragique d’une khuzdinh – une dame nain – qui était juste et douée à son métier. Elle a un jour attrapé l’œil d’un roi étranger qui l’enleva pendant l’absence de son père. Son père un roi puissant lui-même, fit la guerre contre cet étranger pour récupérer sa fille. La khuzdinh, qui était tombée amoureuse de son mari, avait tenté d’éteindre les flammes de la colère de son père mais sans y arriver. Même le roi étranger tenta de stopper la guerre en offrant toutes les richesses du royaume. Mais le père avait déjà sorti l’épée, et une épée sortie ne peut être rengainée sans goûter au sang.

« Alors ils partirent à la guerre et combattirent jour et nuit jusqu’à ce que tout le monde soit tombé. La khuzdinh vint et marcha au milieu des morts, et avec sa magie, les ramena tous à la vie. Le matin suivant la guerre continua jusqu’à l’aube où ils tombèrent à nouveau, et la khuzdinh utilisa sa magie une fois de plus. Le cycle continua et les deux armées furent maudites à se battre pour toujours alors que la khuzdinh pleurait seule son mari et son père. »

« C’est une histoire triste, » Dit doucement Bilbo en pensant à la pauvre femme qui n’avait pas pu sauver ceux qu’elle aimait malgré son talent. C’était une histoire bien trop familière. « J’aurais aimé une fin plus heureuse. »

« La plupart des histoires naines sont tristes, » Expliqua Thorin, baissant la voix. « Nous ne sommes pas une race chanceuse en ce qui concerne les fins heureuses. »

Bilbo tressaillit. Le roi avait _bien_ trop raison à ce sujet. Les nains étaient possiblement les créatures les plus malchanceuses de la Terre du Milieu. Les seuls pouvant rivaliser étant les hommes, qui se laissaient trop souvent aller à leurs propres désirs. Possiblement les orcs et les gobelins aussi, mais c’était de leur faute.

« Mais peut-être que _cette_ histoire finira bien, » Continua le roi, ne remarquant pas son tressaillement. Il joua une dernière note avant de lâcher les mains de Bilbo et de s’éloigner. Le hobbit se dit fermement qu’il n’était pas déçu.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ton cours ? » Demanda le nain, le regardant avec ses yeux bleus et un demi-sourire.

« Oh, oui, c’était agréable. Peut-être qu’un jour tu n’aurais pas besoin de guider mes doigts, » Répondit-il sans penser avant d’écarquiller les yeux. Il venait juste d’inviter le roi à lui enseigner à nouveau ! Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ?!

Le sourire du roi devint un sourire entier. « Peut-être. Jusque là, laisse-moi t’aider. »

Bilbo sentit son visage chauffer alors il se leva rapidement et s’éloigna sans un mot. C’était impoli de sa part et il allait devoir s’excuser plus tard, mais il avait besoin de s’éloigner avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme accepter l’offre de Thorin.

* * *

« Je vois que tu as enfin craqué et laissé quelqu’un te tresser les cheveux, » Exulta Gloin en s’asseyant à côté de Bilbo.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, j’ai enfin tressé mes cheveux. Mais seulement parce que personne ne voulait me prêter de ciseaux. Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à voir avec ça, non ? »

« Bien sûr que si, » Répondit le nain, sans aucune honte. « Je leur ai dit ton idée idiote et ils ont décidé que c’était la meilleure chose à faire. Et j’avais raison ! Tu as l’air charmant avec ces tresses ! Tu pourrais presque être attractif maintenant. »

Bilbo grogna et frappa son ennui du moment au bras. « Je ne fais pas ça pour mon apparence mais parce que c’est pratique. »

Gloin lâcha un rire moqueur. « Oui, bien sûr, c’est pour ça. Et où as-tu eu ces fermoirs ? Ils ont l’air _affreusement_ familiers… »

« Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu, » Insista-t-il, remontant ses genoux contre son torse pour pouvoir poser son menton dessus. « Oui, Thorin me les a donnés. Oui, ce sont les siens. Non, cela ne veut rien dire. Et oui, je vais quand même mes couper les cheveux dès que j’aurais trouvé une paire de ciseaux. »

« Tu me gâches mon plaisir, » Grommela le nain, s’affaissant contre le mur où ils étaient assis.

« Tant pis pour toi, » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas comment ta pauvre femme peux te supporter. »

« Pauvre femme ? Ma Suna est beaucoup de choses mais pauvre n’en est pas une, » Répondit le guerrier. « Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit qu’elle est la seule à m’avoir jamais vaincu au corps à corps ? Elle m’a mis à terre en trois mouvement. J’ai perdu mon titre et mon cœur ce jour-là. »

Bilbo regarda le nain alors qu’il continuait à se caresser la barbe. Son regard était chaleureux et il souriait légèrement. Même la ligne de ses épaules était détendue en quelque chose de plus gentil. « Elle te manque. »

« Aye, c’est vrai, » Admit facilement Gloin. « Elle est mon joyau, mon Unique. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Je me ferais probablement tuer. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux me parler d’elle ? De ta femme et de ton fils ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, jouant avec les poils épais de ses pieds. « Je ne t’entends jamais parler d’eux alors que je sais que tu les adores. »

« Je ne t’ai pas parlé d’eux n’est-ce pas ? » Huma le nain, penchant la tête sur le côté. « Eh bien, tout d’abord, je suis marié à Suna, fille de Sunnva. C’est une Broadbeam et je l’ai rencontrée lorsque j’ai emménagé aux Montagnes Bleues. Elle fait environ ta taille avec des cheveux de la couleur du blé et des yeux aussi sombres que l’ébène. Même si elle est petite, elle est la meilleure combattante au corps à corps que j’ai jamais rencontrée. C’est une joaillière, et elle est encore plus directe que moi avec ses mots. Je remercie Mahâl tout les jours de l’avoir faite entrer dans ma vie. »

« Elle a l’air charmante, » Dit le hobbit en essayant d’imaginer la petite mais féroce naine qui avait charmé cet honorable nain si facilement. « J’aimerais la rencontrer un jour. »

« Tu le feras, » Rassura Gloin, en lui tapant la jambe. « Elle viendra à Erebor dès qu’elle aura eu vent de notre réussite. »

Il hocha la tête. « J’ai hâte alors. Et ton fils ? Comment est-il ? »

« Gimli ? Ahh, et bien, si Suna est mon joyau alors Gimli est mon feu, » Expliqua Gloin, recommençant à passer ses doigts dans sa barbe. « Il est mon rire et sourire et tout ce qui est pur. Il a mes couleurs et mon apparence, mais sa personnalité vient de Suna. Il est si petit et si féroce ! Tellement passionné et brillant ! Il ébranlera le monde un jour, retient ma parole. »

Bilbo le croyait. Gimli avait osé affronter le Mordor pour Frodo ; avait combattu contre les forces de Sauron sans tressaillir ; avait gagné _trois_ cheveux de Lady Galadriel ; et avait même défié des siècles de préjudices et de haine en devenant ami avec Legolas. Gimli n’avait pas seulement ébranlé le monde ; il l’avait _éclaté_.

« C’est pour eux que j’ai décidé de rejoindre la quête de Thorin, » Admit doucement le guerrier. « Réclamer Erebor leur donnerait à tout les deux une meilleure vie. Même si j’étais mort, avec Erebor reprit, ils auraient été pris en charge. Je veux ça pour eux. Je veux que Suna puisse dormir profondément en sachant que nous sommes en sécurité. Je veux que Gimli puisse grandir sans jamais avoir faim. Je veux qu’ils soient heureux et en sécurité. C’est tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu. »

Bilbo sentit quelque chose fondre en lui. Gloin avait l’air tellement honnête, tellement humble dans son désir de donner à sa femme et à son fils une meilleure vie. Combien d’êtres – elfes, hommes, hobbits – pouvaient dire avoir combattu un _dragon_ pour que leur famille ne vive pas dans le besoin ? Combien de rois, dieux et lords pouvaient dire être prêts à mourir pour que ceux qu’ils aiment soient en sécurité ? Pas étonnant que Gimli soit devenu une si bonne personne. Il avait eu un modèle parfait.

« Tu peux leur donner maintenant, » Pointa-t-il, touchant le bras du guerrier avec son épaule. « Tu peux leur donner tout ce qu’ils ont toujours voulu. Erebor est sûr à nouveau et ta famille aussi. »

Gloin renifla et détourna le regard pour essuyer ses larmes discrètement. « Oui, oui, tu as raison. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie maintenant, cambrioleur. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et ne regarda pas le nain. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la culpabilité qui lui murmurait qu’il ruinait le destin de Gimli en voulant détruire l’Anneau Unique. Il était désolé, oui, mais cela devait être fait par lui et lui seul.

Après tout, Gloin n’était pas le seul avec une famille à sauver.

* * *

Il aurait dû s’attendre à ce que cela arrive. La chance ne l’avait jamais été de son côté la première fois, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Ils étaient au milieu de leur sixième célébration, et il montrait une dance Hobbit à Ori quand le jeune nain s’était soudainement arrêté.

« Hey, qu’est-ce qui brille là-bas ? » Se demanda Ori, fixant quelque chose au loin.

Bilbo s’était tourné dans la direction indiquée et s’était figé. _Oh non…_

« Quel truc brillant ? » Demanda Kili en les rejoignant. Le reste des nains finit par arrêter aussi et tous se tournèrent pour regarder.

Oin lâcha une exclamation de surprise et tendit une main pour s’appuyer contre son frère. « Thorin, est-ce que c’est… ? »

Le roi s’avança ; ses yeux bleus devenant de plus en plus sombres à chaque pas. Bilbo du enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour s’empêcher d’attraper le nain et de le retenir. A la place, il se força à regarder le roi ramasser lentement la gemme qui brillait d’une lumière blanche.

Fili inspira brusquement en faisant la connexion. « Attendez, est-ce que c’est ce que je pense ? »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Murmura Bofur, les yeux écarquillés et embrumés.

« Le Cœur de la Montagne, » Dit doucement Thorin en tenant la pierre. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus complètement noirs alors qu’il fixait la gemme de ses ancêtres sans cligner des yeux. « Ceci… Ceci est notre héritage. Ceci… est l’Arkenstone. »

Et Bilbo eut envie de hurler.


	21. Chapitre 20

Bilbo détestait l’Anneau Unique de tout son cœur. C’était la seule chose qu’il s’était autorisé à haïr complètement parce que sinon il l’adorerait. Il pouvait penser à de nombreux horribles destins, mais se soumettre complètement à l’anneau était un cauchemar que même _lui_ ne voulait pas contempler. Rien d’autre ne pourrait remplacer cette haine.

Mais l’Arkenstone… elle n’était pas loin derrière.

« C’est magnifique, » Murmura Gloin, les larmes aux yeux alors que Thorin montrait la pierre aux autres.

« Je n’ai jamais rien vu de pareil, » Ajouta Dori en empêchant Nori de l’attraper.

« C’est réellement le Cœur de la Montagne, » Dit Dwalin, sa voix profonde un murmure émerveillé.

Bilbo allait vomir.

« C’est une pierre, » Proclama-t-il bruyamment, croisant les bras. « Est-ce que ça fait quelque chose ? A part scintiller, je veux dire. »

Les nains se tournèrent tous en même temps pour le fixer avec diverses réactions.

« Quoi ? » Couina Oin, le fixant comme s’il venait d’annoncer son mariage à un Orc ou à un Elfe. « Comment est-ce que tu peux demander ça ? _Regarde_ là ! C’est _l’Arkenstone_! »

« C’est un joli joyau, » Admit-il facilement, s’approchant de Thorin, « mais c’est tout ce que je vois. Est-ce qu’elle fait quelque chose d’autre ? Est-ce qu’elle te donne la sagesse ou la connaissance ? Est-ce qu’elle guérit les blessés et les malades ? Est-ce qu’elle illumine la montagne entière si tu la tiens assez haut ? Qu’est-ce qui la rend _tellement_ précieuse ? »

Thorin secoua lentement la tête ; fixant le hobbit avec une petite grimace. « Elle n’a pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle existe et c’est assez. Cette pierre représente nos talents et nos richesses aux autres. _Ceci_ est le cœur et l’âme d’Erebor et de son peuple. »

« Vraiment ? Une pierre que vous avez trouvé dans la montagne représente la volonté de votre peuple ? » Résuma Bilbo, se stoppant devant le roi et penchant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « C’est plutôt insultant, vous ne pensez pas ? Comment est-ce qu’une simple pierre – une que vous n’avez même pas _crée_ , d’ailleurs – peux mesurer la force d’un peuple ? Une force qui a survécu à l’exil et à supporter des épreuves pendant des décennies ? »

« Mais c’est plus que ça ! » Protesta Kili. « C’est un héritage familial ! »

Le hobbit souffla. « C’est une pierre qui brille ! »

Gloin haleta, et posa une main sur son cœur comme s’il avait mal. « Bilbo ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu autant en colère ? » Demanda Thorin en fixant le hobbit avec la mâchoire serrée. « C’est – comme tu l’as dit – une simple pierre. »

« Parce que tu la tiens comme si elle contenait tous tes désirs » Craqua-t-il, essayant d’empêcher ses mains de trembler. « Un air pareil m’alarme. »

Les yeux du roi s’écarquillèrent alors que le bleu minuit se transformait en une nuance plus claire de bleu céruléen. « Bilbo, non, ce n’est pas ça. L’Arkenstone ne contient pas tous mes désirs. C’est simplement… C’est quelque chose qui était précieux aux yeux de mon grand-père et de mon père. C’est un héritage qui ravive leur souvenir et notre histoire. Ce n’est rien de plus que cela. »

- _Les mains de Thorin attrapent son col avec la force d’un ours et le tiennent au-dessus du mur. Il pends au-dessus du vide alors que le roi le secoue durement en hurlant. La terreur de la chute le tenaille si fort qu’il attrape les poignets de Thorin dans une tentative de tenir. Quand il croise le regard du roi, ses yeux sont aussi noirs et sombres qu’une nuit d’hiver._

_« Misérable Hobbit ! Minuscule cambrioleur ! » Jure le nain, le secouant encore plus fort au-dessus du vide. « Qu’avez-vous fait ?! »_

_Il ne répond pas. Il n’a pas de réponse à donner parce qu’il est sur le point de mourir aux mains de celui qu’il aime à cause du sort d’une jolie pierre –_

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre jusqu’au sang. A cet instant, il voulait plus que tout prendre la foutue gemme des mains de Thorin, pour la jeter dans l’abysse le plus proche. Il voulait crier et pleurer parce qu’il pouvait combattre des dragons, affronter des trolls, mais au final il ne pouvait rien faire face à un joyau brillant.

« Tu m’as dit que ton peuple pouvait se perdre dans la gloire de ses arts, » Cracha-t-il, sentant quelque chose en lui commencer à disparaître. « Souviens-toi de ces mots et essaie de ne pas te perdre dans cette pierre. »

Thorin hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils alors que ses yeux bleus – _noirs, vides, froids, accusateurs, fous, morts, morts, **morts** –_ devenaient durs comme fer. « Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais je te jure que je ne succomberais pas au fléau de mon sang. Je ne tomberais pas dans la folie de Durin. »

Le hobbit rit. C’était un son étranglé et déchiré, et qui fit s’avancer plusieurs de ses compagnons. « C’est ce que tu dis maintenant. Mais nous verrons dans les prochains jours combien de temps durera ton serment, O Roi Sous la Montagne. »

* * *

Bilbo passa le reste de la journée à éviter ses camarades. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire face avec la tempête d’émotions en train de faire rage dans son cœur. C’était enfantin et lâche de sa part, mais il s’en fichait. Revoir l’Arkenstone avait ravivé sa vieille blessure et sa colère de sa première vie. Il pensait avoir fait la paix avec son bannissement il y a des années, mais apparemment c’était un mensonge. Il semblait que même quatre-vingts ans ne pouvaient pas effacer complètement la douleur du rejet, et l’indignation.

 _Est-ce que c’est mal de leur en vouloir pour des actions d’il y a une vie ?_ Réfléchit-il alors qu’il s’asseyait sur la tête d’une des nombreuses statues alignées dans la salle du trône. Cela avait été plutôt difficile de grimper sur la surface lisse, mais il avait réussi sans tomber vers sa mort. L’effort valait le coup et le risque puisque les ombres et la hauteur le cachait de la vue.

 _Peut-être que j’ai été trop dur avec Thorin_ , admit-il, agitant les jambes. _Il n’a rien fait pour mériter ma colère pour le moment. J’aurais du mieux me contrôler. Peut-être que si je l’avais fait alors –_

« Je ne te pensais pas du genre à te cacher, » Dit soudain Dori, sa voix profonde résonnant dans les salles vides et le faisant sursauter.

Bilbo attrapa les bords de son siège, et se pencha en avant pour regarder le nain en-dessous de lui. « Comment est-ce que tu m’as trouvé ? »

« Je suis un bon pisteur, » Répondit Dori, enlevant son manteau et relevant ses manches. « Nori avait l’habitude de s’enfuir et de se cacher, et Ori avait l’habitude de jouer à cache-cache pour éviter les bains. J’ai du apprendre ou je ne les aurais plus jamais vus. »

Il ricana. « Je ne suis pas surpris. Nori _est_ plutôt doué pour se faufiler dans les foules. Il a probablement appris à Ori comment se cacher. »

« Ce n’est pas une bonne chose, » Répondit le nain avant de commencer à grimper la figure en pierre massive.

« Attends, Dori, attends ! Je vais descendre ! » Cria-t-il, se levant rapidement.

Dori l’ignora, et continua à grimper. A la surprise de Bilbo, le vieux nain bougea fluidement et grimpa sans s’arrêter. Il semblait savoir exactement où poser ses pieds, quoi attraper, et quoi éviter. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant que le tisserand ne se hisse à côté de Bilbo.

« Nain têtu, » Réprimanda-t-il en aidant Dori. « Tu aurais du attendre. Je serais descendu. »

Dori laissa échapper un ricanement et secoua la tête. « N’importe quoi. Ce n’était qu’une petite escalade. C’est mieux comme ça, parce que maintenant je peux être sûr que tu ne vas pas t’enfuir. »

« Je ne m’enfuis pas, » Protesta-t-il faiblement. « C’est juste… un repli stratégique. »

« Oh, c’est comme ça que les hobbits l’appellent ? Les nains le disent différemment, » Se moqua son compagnon, levant les sourcils et écarquillant les yeux. « On appelle ça _s’enfuir_. »

Bilbo fit la moue. « Bien, je l’admets, je me suis enfui. Heureux ? »

« Non, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, » Dit Dori, s’appuyant contre la pierre derrière lui, et levant un genoux pour y poser son coude. Il maintint son regard vert clair – les même yeux que Nori et Ori – sans cligner des yeux.

« Bilbo, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu déteste autant l’Arkenstone ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix étonnamment douce et gentille.

Le hobbit détourna le regard et agrippa son pantalon. Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à Dori – ou à n’importe quel nain – à quel point son cœur était froid à la vue de ce joyau ? Comment pouvait-il convaincre une race qui aimait une pierre plus que tout que cette grande pierre était un poison ? Il avait plus de chance de convaincre Thranduil que son fils allait un jour devenir ami avec un nain volontairement !

Quand il ne répondit pas, Dori finit par soupirer et tourna son regard vers la salle du trône en ruine. « Est-ce que tu savais que j’avais élevé Nori ? »

Bilbo cligna des yeux et regarda le nain. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m’as entendu. J’ai élevé Nori, » Répéta le tisserand, tapant ses doigts contre son genou. « Notre ma était magnifique, mais elle n’était pas faite pour être mère. Elle minait et elle aimait son art, et elle donnait son amour librement. Cet amour libre est la raison pour laquelle mes frères et moi avons différents pères. »

Le hobbit rit doucement avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche. Il lança un regard penaud à son compagnon. « Désolé. »

Dori agita une main. « C’est bon. Nous n’avons pas honte de notre mère ou de notre sang. Nous nous aimons trop pour avoir honte. Bref, comme je le disais, notre mère n’était pas vraiment une mère. Oh, elle faisait de son mieux, bien sûr, mais j’ai passé la majorité de ma vie à me débrouiller seul. Puis Nori est arrivé et je me suis retrouvé à prendre soin de lui aussi. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais la plupart du temps, mais je faisais de mon mieux avec lui. J’ai même réussi à lui faire rejoindre les gardes. Pas que ce soit important _maintenant_ considérant ce qu’il… »

« Nori est un bon nain, » Insista-t-il, se sentant un peu agacé par les mots de Dori. « Parce qu’il vole parfois ne fait pas de lui un criminel. »

Dori fixa Bilbo pendant un moment en réponse ; ses yeux verts cherchant quelque chose que le hobbit ne parvenait pas à deviner. Enfin, les lignes dures de son visage s’adoucirent, et ses yeux verts semblèrent devenir plus clairs. « Tu le penses vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, » Répondit-il, levant le menton. « Et tu devrais aussi. Nori _est_ un bon nain. »

« Comme tu dis. Je suis heureux qu’il ait trouvé un ami en toi, » Répondit le vieux nain, sa voix un peu dure. « Hélas, je ne peux pas clamer avoir la même foi envers mon frère. Je l’ai connu toute ma vie, et je sais ce qu’il a fait. Je ne peux pas pardonner ses actions, et il ne peut pas pardonner les miennes. Alors nous continuons à être en désaccord et à nous disputer. »

« Mais tu l’aimes toujours, » Rappela-t-il, sentant quelque chose entre de la sympathie et de la tristesse pour le nain. « Tu aimes énormément tes frères. »

« Aye, c’est vrai. Même si je suis en colère contre lui, j’aime toujours Nori, » Acquiesça Dori avec un petit sourire triste. « Le cœur est une chose étrange, n’est-ce pas ? Il peut aimer et détester quelque chose si facilement en même temps. »

Bilbo pensa à Thorin et acquiesça. « Mon cœur est une bête stupide. Il ne connait jamais la différence entre ce qui est bon, et ce qui ne l’est pas. »

« Si mon cœur écoutait mon esprit, alors j’aurais renié Nori il y a des années, » Admis le tisserand. « Mais là encore, si mon cœur écoutait la raison, alors je ne serais pas ici avec toi. Alors peut-être qu’il sait ce qu’il fait. »

« Si mon cœur écoutait la raison, alors je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux du plus grand et têtu des idiots à marcher sur ces terres, » Acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

Dori lui lança un regard en coin et leva les sourcils. « Thorin n’est pas si affreux. »

Bilbo grogna et se couvrit les yeux d’une main. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde insinue que j’aime Thorin ? Est-ce que je le déshabille du regard ou un truc du genre ? »

« Tu ne le déshabille pas du regard, » Rassura Dori en lui tapotant la jambe. « Mais tu le fixes au-dessus du feu et tu soupires avec envie. Parfois tu baves un peu. »

Il fixa le nain à travers ses doigts. Dori le regarda avec un sourire en coin qu’il voyait normalement sur le visage de Nori quand il agissait comme une peste. Il avait le sentiment qu’il savait de qui le voleur tenait cette expression.

« Je termine notre amitié ici et maintenant, » Déclara fermement Bilbo.

Dori ricana et lui retapa la jambe. « Bilbo, s’il te plaît. J’ai élevé _Nori_. Tu penses que je ne sais pas reconnaître des conneries quand j’en entends ? »

Il grogna à nouveau et posa sa main sur ses genoux. Il joua avec le bas de sa chemise pendant un moment avant de parler à nouveau. « Dori… Je ne fais pas confiance à cette pierre. Quand Thorin la regarde, je vois quelque chose de sombre dans ses yeux. Ca me fait peur. »

Le nain soupira et ferma les yeux. « Je comprends. Je me souviens du grand-père de Thorin à la fin de ses jours. Le Roi Thror était complètement consumé par la folie. Ce n’était… pas joli à voir. Je suis sûr que Thorin a peur de se retrouver dans le même état. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et croisa les jambes. « Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? Pour l’empêcher de succomber à la fièvre dorée ? »

« Observe-le et rappelle-lui ce qui est vraiment important, » Dit fermement Dori. « Ne le laisse pas oublier ce qui est précieux à ses yeux. C’est le seul moyen. »

« Précieux à ses yeux ? » Répéta-t-il, frottant sa cheville. Le hobbit ne savait pas comment faire ça. Est-ce qu’il devait rappeler Fili et Kili au roi ? Est-ce qu’il devait forcer le nain à se rappeler de son grand-père et de son père ? Il ne savait pas comment aider Thorin.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est précieux à ses yeux, » Admit-il, reposant sa tête contre le mur derrière-lui. 

Dori grogna et se frotta les yeux. « Pour toi, je pense qu’être à ses côtés sera assez. Sois un ami et écoute-le quand il en a besoin. »

Le hobbit ne dit rien. Il ne pensait pas qu’être l’ami de Thorin serait assez pour combattre l’influence de la folie dorée. Après tout, la première fois Bilbo n’avait pas été suffisant pour que Thorin le choisisse à la place de l’Arkenstone. Quelle chance avait-il la deuxième fois ?

* * *

Le jour suivant vit le retour de Balin et Gandalf. A la surprise de tout le monde, ils n’étaient pas revenus seuls.

« Je suis Bard de Lake-town, » Se présenta l’homme grand et familier alors qu’il s’inclinait devant Thorin. Derrière l’archer se tenaient vingt hommes supplémentaires ; tous habillés lourdement et portant des sacs.

« Ils sont venus nous aider à réparer les portes, » Expliqua Balin au côté de Thorin. « Tant que nous les payons justement, ils nous aideront avec les réparations. »

Thorin regarda silencieusement l’homme devant lui. Enfin, il inclina la tête en réponse. « Je suis Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, et vous êtes les bienvenus ici. »

« Merci. Nous avons été informés de la mort de Smaug de la main de l’un de vos compagnons. Puis-je demander de qui il s’agit ? » Questionna Bard, ses yeux sombres scannant le groupe. Quand il croisa le regard de Bilbo, il leva un sourcil, mais ne fit rien de plus.

« Vous avez été bien informés, » Répondit le roi alors qu’il faisait signe à Kili d’avancer. Le jeune se tint à côté de son oncle avec la tête haute, et maintint les yeux noirs de Bard sans flancher. Les lèvres de Thorin se contractèrent alors qu’il posait une main sur l’épaule du jeune nain.

« Mon neveu Kili. Il est celui qui a tiré la flèche qui a tué Smaug pour de bon, » Dit le roi, sa voix remplie de tellement d’admiration et d’amour qu’un sourd l’entendrait.

Bard regarda lentement le jeune nain de haut en bas avant de se mettre soudainement sur un genou. Quand il le fit, les autres hommes l’imitèrent sans hésitation. Tous inclinèrent la tête sauf Bard. A la place, il plaça un poing sur son cœur et tint le regard de Kili avec des yeux aussi fermes et solides que la montagne elle-même. 

« Alors nous de Lake-town vous devons beaucoup, Kili d’Erebor. Vous nous avez sauvé d’une grande destruction et avez vengé notre peuple tombé. Jusqu’à la fin de mes jours, je jure de vous aider de toutes les manières possibles, » Jura l’archer, sa voix résonnant dans la salle.

Kili bougea et détourna le regard ; se grattant le coude en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Um, merci ? Mais vous devez savoir que ce n’est pas uniquement moi qui ai vaincu Smaug. Les autres ont aussi aidé. Bilbo est celui qui a remarqué la faiblesse ! Sans lui nous n’aurions jamais tué le dragon. »

Les yeux de Bard remarquèrent le hobbit immédiatement. « Alors nous sommes aussi endettés envers lui. Maître Baggins, mon arc est à votre commande. »

« Comment connaissez-vous son nom complet ? » Demanda Thorin alors qu’il plissait les yeux en fixant l’homme.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Lake-town, » Répondit Bilbo, s’approchant rapidement avant que l’héritier de Dale ne puisse répondre. « Je me suis présenté et nous avons un peu parlé avant de nous séparer. C’est une bonne personne, Thorin. Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Thorin n’avait pas l’air rassuré. Ses épaules se raidirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu’il fixait le hobbit. « Tu fais confiance à un étranger à ce point ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu’il tient vraiment à son peuple, » Répondit-il, posant les mains sur ses hanches en maintenant le regard du roi. « Je l’ai vu donner des poissons supplémentaires à ceux qui étaient trop pauvres pour acheter de la nourriture. Il l’a fait sans demander de paiement. Ce n’est pas la marque d’un homme mauvais. »

Le roi tourna lentement son regard vers l’homme. « Est-ce vrai ? Avez-vous vraiment donné de la nourriture aux pauvres par gentillesse ? »

Bard cligna des yeux avant de hocher la tête. Il regarda le hobbit avec un émerveillement évident dans sa voix. « A-Aye. Je l’ai fait. Mais je ne savais pas que Maître Baggins était présent. Je ne l’ai pas remarqué du tout. »

« Oui, il est plutôt doué pour se faufiler, » Marmonna le nain, gagnant un coup sur le bras venant du hobbit. « Mais à part ça, je fais confiance à Bilbo. S’il dit que je peux vous faire confiance, alors je le ferais. Mais sachez que si vous perdez cette confiance, alors même Bilbo ne sera pas capable de vous sauver de ma furie. »

Bard hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Vous avez ma parole que je ne ferais rien pour perdre cette confiance. »

« Bien, » Répondit le roi, levant un sourcil. « Maintenant, levez-vous. Nous avons du travail à faire. »

* * *

Les hommes de Lake-town étaient des travailleurs efficaces et volontaires. Ils écoutaient et suivaient les ordres de Thorin sans questions. Il y avait eu des regards et des exclamations de surprise à la vue du corps de Smaug, mais peut-être était-ce à cause de l’odeur. Ou des champs infinis de trésors devant leurs yeux. C’était pile ou face honnêtement.

« Nous avons commencé à enlever les écailles pour atteindre la chair en-dessous. Puis nous la découperons et l’enterrerons dehors, » Expliqua Thorin en ignorant leur surprise. « Un travail sanglant et dégoûtant, mais c’est le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ce bâtard. J’aimerais que la moitié de vos hommes restent et nous aident à nous débarrasser du reste.

Bard fit le tour du corps du dragon avec les mains dans le dos. Il l’observa avant de hocher la tête et de s’arrêter devant Thorin. « Aye, nous pouvons faire ça. Est-ce que vous voulez garder quoi que ce soit ? »

« Les os, griffes et écailles nous allons garder, » Répondit le nain, montrant Dori et Bofur. « Ils s’occuperont de ça. Pour le moment nous devons juste nous débarrasser du corps avant qu’il n’empeste encore plus l’endroit. »

Bard hocha la tête et fit un geste à ses hommes. La moitié d’entre eux se mirent au travail alors que les autres suivaient Thorin jusqu’aux portes. Une fois arrivé le roi écarta les bras et gronda. « Bienvenu aux portes d’Erebor ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons beaucoup de travail. »

Bard siffla en voyant l’étendue des dégâts. « C’est beaucoup plus que prévu. Nous aurons peut-être besoin d’autres hommes. »

« Faites ce qui est nécessaire, » Acquiesça Thorin. « Je suis prêt à dépenser. Nous avons besoin de reconstruire les portes avant l’hiver. »

« Je comprends. Nous allons commencer tout de suite, » Assura l’archer, inclinant légèrement la tête. Il fit signe aux autres, et ils s’avancèrent pour commencer à creuser.

Bilbo regarda les hommes et nains commencer le nettoyage des débris. Il inclina la tête pour saluer Thorin lorsqu’il vint se tenir près de lui, mais ne détacha pas les yeux du groupe.

« On dirait que les choses se déroulent bien, » Commenta-t-il en croisant les bras. « Les portes sont en train d’être nettoyées et Smaug est en train d’être enterré. En quelque sorte. »

« En effet. Notre chance a enfin tournée, » Commenta-t-il, n’essayant pas de cacher son regard. « Tu es enfin sortit de ta cachette. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu n’es plus en colère contre moi ? »

« Je n’ai jamais été en colère, » Répondit-il à voix basse, « Juste effrayé. Je n’aime pas cette pierre. Ce n’est pas naturel. »

« C’est un joyau, Bilbo, et rien de plus, » Interrompit le nain en croisant les bras. « Tu n’as pas de raison d’avoir peur. »

Bilbo ricana, et se tourna pour maintenir le regard de Thorin. « Un joyau qui émet une _lumière blanche_. Tu ne peux pas me dire que c’est normal. »

« L’Arkenstone est… unique, » Acquiesça lentement Thorin, cherchant visiblement les bons mots. « Mais cela ne la rend pas maléfique. Simplement… différente. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il était incapable de le faire changer d’avis. A la place, il changea de sujet en montrant les hommes d’un signe de la main, et dit, « Combien vas-tu leur donner pour leur travail ? »

Le nain haussa les épaules et tapa deux doigts contre son coude. « Ce que Balin leur a promis. Ils nous aident énormément et je vais leur donner ce qu’ils méritent. »

« Bien. Ils en ont besoin, » Commenta-t-il, regardant Bard du coin de l’œil. L’homme avait trois enfants à nourrir et pas de femme pour l’aider, et il était considéré comme l’un des plus chanceux à Lake-town. Ils avaient certainement besoin d’aide.

Thorin leva un sourcil. « En effet. Tu avais raison plus tôt lorsque tu as pointé que le Maître était le seul cupide. Son peuple est clairement en train de souffrir de cette cupidité. Je ferais de mon mieux pour soulager cette souffrance. »

« Merci, » Dit Bilbo, lançant un sourire au nain. « Je suis heureux de l’entendre. Je déteste voir des innocents souffrir à cause de la cupidité d’un homme. »

« J’ai parlé trop durement plus tôt , » Admis le roi. « J’ai oublié, pendant un moment, ce que c’était de ne rien avoir. De vivre au jour le jour avec des restes et la pitié des autres. »

Bilbo sentit ce qu’il restait de son amertume s’évaporer. « Je suis heureux que tu t’en souviennes. Ces gens ont besoin de gentillesse pour une fois. »

« Et Erebor s’en chargera, » Assura le nain, ses yeux devenant durs. « Je ne serais pas comme Thranduil. Je ne refuserais pas ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Pas encore. »

« Je sais que tu ne le ferras pas, » Dit honnêtement le hobbit, souriant sans restreinte pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Thorin le fixa en réponse avant de soupirer profondément, en se frottant le front. « Je pensais t’avoir dit de ne pas sourire comme ça. »

« Tu l’as fait, » Acquiesça-t-il, souriant encore plus largement. « J’ai juste décidé de ne pas t’écouter. »

« Tu ne m’écoutes jamais. Je pourrais être sur mon lit de mort et tu ignorerais toujours mes souhaits, » Songea le nain.

\- _au final, Thorin n’avait demandé que son pardon sur son lit de mort. Il avait passé le voyage retour entier à se demander si le roi avait réalisé qu’il aurait donné à Thorin tout ce qu’il aurait pu demander. L’Arkenstone, la tête de Smaug, Erebor – il aurait donné le monde à Thorin s’il l’avait demandé. Mais Thorin n’avait jamais demandé, alors il n’avait jamais donné, et il avait passé le reste de ses jours à se demander si le roi avait voulu plus que son pardon –_

Bilbo ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir. « Tu as raison. Je ne le ferais pas. »

* * *

A sa grande surprise, Bard l’approcha plus tard ce jour-là.

« Maître Baggins, » Salua l’homme, s’accroupissant en face de lui. Ses yeux scannèrent les piles de parchemin autour du hobbit en un bazar organisé. Quand il croisa enfin le regard de Bilbo, il avait un sourire en coin.

« Occupé ? » Commenta-t-il, levant un sourcil du même côté que son demi-sourire.

Le hobbit leva les yeux au ciel. « Un peu. Thorin m’a demandé d’organiser nos provisions, alors j’essaye de faire une liste de ce que nous avons ; de ce que nous avons besoin de restocker ; et de ce dont nous aurons besoin plus tard. J’essaye aussi de déterminer ce dont vous aurez besoin dans les prochains jours. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous irons bien tant que nous aurons un endroit où dormir, » Rassura Bard.

Il huma et tapa sa plume contre son genou. « Très bien. Mais j’ai l’impression que vous n’êtes pas venu ici pour discuter de mon bazar. »

Bard secoua la tête ; quelques boucles noires s’échappant et tombant sur son visage pâle. « Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis venu vous parler de la confrontation avec Smaug. Qu’est-il arrivé à votre plan ? »

« Il est tombé à l’eau quand je… l’ai accidentellement mis en colère, » Dit doucement Bilbo, tapant sa plume de plus en plus vite contre son genou. « Quand j’ai été envoyé faire du repérage, j’ai fini par confronter Smaug. Pendant notre… conversation, j’ai sous-entendu que son feu ne pouvait pas tout fondre. Il n’a pas apprécié ma remarque. »

« Vous avez énervé le dragon en le raillant, » Résuma l’homme, se frottant la bouche dans une tentative ratée de cacher son sourire. « Ce… n’était pas très intelligent. »

« Vraiment ? Je n’aurais jamais deviné, » Dit-il d’une voix monotone. « Après l’avoir énervé mes camarades sont venus m’aider, et je leur ai dit où était sa faiblesse. Kili a tiré sa flèche et poof ! Le dragon est tombé raide mort et Erebor était repris. La fin. »

Bard leva un sourcil à nouveau. « Belle histoire. Mais pourquoi ne pas leur avoir parlé de cette faiblesse plus tôt ? Vous la connaissiez avant de rentrer dans la montagne. »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas risquer leurs vies, » Répondit le hobbit en grimaçant. « J’allais tuer cette bête moi-même. »

« Vous… alliez combattre un dragon. Seul, » Répéta lentement Bard comme s’il ne comprenait pas les mots du cambrioleur. « Vous. Un hobbit aussi grand que ma plus jeune fille, avec des bras aussi épais que ceux de mon fils. Etes-vous fou ? »

« C’est une possibilité, » Admis Bilbo, haussant les épaules. Il _avait_ l’habitude de faire la conversation avec un anneau maudit dans sa tête. Il était quasi sûr que les personnes saines d’esprit ne faisaient pas ça.

L’archer secoua la tête et se frotta le visage d’une main. « Vous _êtes_ fous. Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai accepté votre plan. A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? »

« Hey, mon plan était bon ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute si Smaug a décidé de le ruiner ! » Protesta-t-il.

L’homme ricana et leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, bien sûr, blâmons le _dragon_ pour s’être mis en colère après avoir été insulté. Comment avez-vous survécu à Mirkwood avec ce genre de pensées ? »

« J’ai soudoyé le roi, » Expliqua le hobbit, agitant une main. « Mais c’est une autre histoire - »

« Vous avez soudoyé _Thranduil ?_ Le _Roi des Elfes ?!_ » Répéta Bard, tombant sur les genoux alors qu’il fixait Bilbo avec les yeux écarquillés. « Avec quoi ? Votre _corps ?!_ »

« Voyons pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Je doute qu’il y ait un marché pour les hobbits, » Pointa-t-il, en se tapant le menton avec sa plume. « Mais s’il y en avait un je suppose que Nori saurait - »

« Maître Baggins ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous vendre comme, comme - » Bégaya Bard, agitant une main comme s’il essayait d’attraper les mots en plein vol.

« Oh arrêtez, je ne lui ai pas promis mon corps, » Interrompit Bilbo avant que l’homme ne puisse continuer à paniquer. « Je lui ai promis une portion de ma récompense. Et mon nom est _Bilbo_. »

Les larges épaules de Bard s’affaissèrent de soulagement. « Oh merci Eru. J’ai pensé pendant un moment que… Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ça. Arrêtons cette conversation ici. »

Le hobbit haussa les épaules. « Comme vous le souhaitez. Oh ! Je voulais m’excuser. Je vous ai promis une chance de vous venger de Smaug, mais je n’ai pas réussi à la tenir. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Je ne le suis certainement pas, » Rassura l’archer, poussant ses boucles derrière son oreille. « Je suis simplement heureux de savoir que le monstre est partit pour de bon. Maintenant je peux élever mes enfants en paix. »

« Et possiblement reconstruire Dale, » Suggéra Bilbo, levant les sourcils.

L’homme bougea et se redressa. « Concentrons-nous sur une ville à la fois. Erebor et Lake-town ont besoin de beaucoup de travail. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne s’inquiétait pas du futur de Dale puisqu’il savait qu’elle allait finir par être reconstruite. « Je suis d’accord. Vous devriez retourner aux portes, je suis sûr qu’ils ont besoin de vous. »

Bard hocha la tête, et se leva. « J’y vais. Je pensais simplement qu’il était important d’avoir cette conversation à l’écart quand tout le monde était occupé. »

« Vous avez bien pensé, » Répondit Bilbo avant de faire un geste de la main. « Allez-y maintenant. Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de travail. Je vous verrais au repas. »

L’archer hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de reculer. « Gardez-moi un siège près du feu. »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que je veux être près du feu après avoir failli mourir brûlé vif ? » Demanda l’homme. Bard rit simplement, et s’éloigna en le saluant paresseusement.

Bilbo rit et se tourna vers ses papiers. « Ugh, les _hommes_. »

* * *

Même s’il détestait ça, Bilbo avait gardé une place pour Bard à côté du feu comme demandé. Il ne lui avait pas gardé un des rouleaux que Balin avait ramené par contre. Quand on parlait de nourriture, c’était chaque homme et hobbit pour soi. Il était au milieu de sa soupe quand Bard s’était enfin laissé tomber à côté de lui. Dans ses mains il tenait un bol de soupe et un des morceaux de pain qu’il restait.

« Merci de m’avoir gardé une place, » Dit l’homme en guise de salutation alors qu’il croisait les jambes et posait son bol sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser alors que tu étais déjà partis, non ? » Pointa le hobbit, mélangeant sa soupe.

Bard sourit brillamment. « C’était le plan. Alors tu as fini ton travail ? »

« Tu veux dire mes listes ? Non, pas encore, » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. « J’ai besoin de parler aux autres pour voir si j’ai manqué quoi que ce soit. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j’ajoute quoi que ce soit pour toi et tes amis ? Ce ne serait pas un problème. »

« Nous avons amené tout ce dont nous avons besoin, » Rassura l’archer alors qu’il tentait de ramollir son pain en le trempant dans la soupe. « De la nourriture, de l’eau et des outils sont tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Tant que nous avons un endroit où dormir, nous n’avons besoin de rien d’autre. »

Bilbo haussa les épaules. « Comme vous le souhaitez. Comment se passe l’excavation ? »

« Bien, en grande partie, » Répondit l’homme. « Ce nain – Maître Bifur – sait de quoi il parle. Il est très prudent avec les directions, et il nous fait aller lentement pour ne pas créer d’éboulement. Je pense que cela va nous prendre une semaine pour enlever tous les débris. »

« Si tôt ? Je pensais qu’il faudrait plus de temps, » Dit-il alors que Fili et Kili apparaissaient soudainement. Sans hésitation, ils s’assirent en face de Bilbo et Bard et les regardèrent avec des sourires jumeaux.

« Monsieur Bard, » Salua Fili, son sourire montrant la pointe de ses canines.

« Bilbo ! » Salua Kili, avec un sourire un peu moins carnassier.

Bilbo regarda les deux frères et fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que vous êtes en train de trafiquer ? »

« De trafiquer ? Je ne sais pas, Kili, que sommes-nous en train de trafiquer ? » Se demanda Fili, regardant son frère.

« Je pense que nous discutons avec notre hobbit préféré et son nouvel ami, » Répondit facilement le plus jeune des princes.

« Uh-huh. » Bilbo regarda Bard, qui haussa les épaules, avant de se retourner vers les deux nains. « Vous avez mangé ? »

« Nous venons de terminer, » Assura Fili, lui lançant un sourire honnête qui redevint féroce en se tournant vers Bard. « Nous voulons juste vous garder compagnie. »

Bard ricana et leva son bol pour le boire comme s’il s’agissait d’un verre.

Bilbo soupira mais décida de se prêter au jeu des deux frères. « Bien sûr. Alors qu’est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux aujourd’hui ? Je ne vous ai pas vus aux portes. »

« Nous aidions avec Smaug. » Répondit Kili, levant une main et agitant les doigts. « Tu vois ? J’ai encore du sang sous les ongles. »

« C’est dégoûtant, » Dit-il franchement, pointant le nain avec sa cuillère. « Tu te laves ce soir avant d’aller te coucher. Je vais vérifier alors n’essaie pas de l’éviter. »

« Oui, Bilbo, » Dit Kili, échangeant un regard avec son frère.

« J’aime tes tresses. Est-ce que notre oncle t’as coiffé ? » Demanda Fili en regardant le hobbit.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu le sais puisque je porte _ses_ perles. »

« C’est très joli, » Acquiesça Bard, poignardant son pain ramolli. « Est-ce que la tresse a une signification ? »

Le hobbit haussa les épaules. Pas que je sache. Fili et Kili en savent probablement plus. »

Fili hocha la tête, et leva une de ses propres tresses. « C’est une tresse basique comme la mienne. Le seul moment où nous portons un style spécial est pendant un mariage ou des funérailles ou d’autres évènements. La majorité du temps nous les gardons simples et montrons les significations avec les perles et les joyaux. »

« Mon peuple a aussi des coutumes, » Huma Bard, montrant ses propres cheveux. « Les femmes et filles non mariées gardent leurs cheveux détachés et libres jusqu’au mariage. Ensuite elles les attachent. Les hommes non-mariés et les jeunes garçons les gardent cours jusqu’au mariage. Puis ils les laissent pousser avec une barbe ou une moustache. »

« Vraiment ? Je n’avais jamais remarqué ça, » Dit-il, pensant à Bree et à Lake-town. « Mais maintenant que tu le mentionnes, toutes les femmes que j’ai vues avec les cheveux détachés étaient jeunes. Et la seule fois où j’ai croisé un homme avec une barbe il était marié. »

La plupart des hommes et femmes suivent cette coutume, mais pas tous, » Expliqua Bard en réussissant enfin à couper son pain en deux. « Les hommes du Gondor, par exemple, garde leurs cheveux à longueur d’épaule, et ne laissent pas pousser leurs barbes complètement. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi la majorité d’entre eux sont moches, » Commenta Fili, lançant un regard en coin à son frère en train de grimacer.

Bilbo se rappela les frères Boromir et Faramir et rit. « Ils ne sont pas tous moches, Fili. Certains sont plutôt beaux même avec leurs barbes négligées. »

Fili et Kili se tournèrent pour le regarder.

« Bien sûr, » Continua-t-il en ignorant leurs regards, « ils ont toujours un goût affreux en herbe à pipe, et leurs vêtements sont toujours très sombres et simples. Très déprimant la majorité du temps. »

« J’ai visité le Gondor une fois quand j’étais plus jeune. On dirait que personne ne sourit jamais, » Admit Bard, pouvant enfin manger son pain sans se casser une dent. « Est-ce que les hobbits ont un style avec leurs cheveux ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Nous gardons généralement les cheveux courts puisque nos boucles sont indomptables lorsqu’ils sont longs, » Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « La seule raison pour laquelle je porte des tresses, c’est parce que je n’ai pas d’autre moyen de dégager mon visage. Personne ne veut me laisser utiliser de ciseaux pour les couper. »

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un couteau ? » demanda l’homme en haussant les sourcils.

Bilbo soupira. « S’ils ne me laissent pas prendre une paire de ciseaux, qu’est-ce qui te fait penser qu’ils vont me laisser utiliser un couteau ? »

« Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir d’être paranoïaques quand tu as fait des trucs stupides comme affronter _trois trolls seuls_ , » Appuya Kili, lui lançant un regard noir qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à Thorin.

Bard s’étouffa sur son pain. « Qu-Quoi ? »

« Et il y a eut la fois où tu as parlé aux orcs pour les distraire, » Ajouta Fili, touchant sa moustache, l’air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et la fois où tu es allé voir le changeur de peau qui pouvait se transformer en ours - »

« Puis Mirkwood où tu as crié sur le roi des elfes - »

« Et bien sûr récemment quand tu as énervé le dragon de la taille d’une montagne, » Finit Kili, partageant un regard avec son frère. « De ce que tu peux voir d’après nos expériences passées, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment te laisser seul avec un objet pointu. »

« Un peu comme Bombur avec un gâteau, ou Kili avec un elfe, » Acquiesça Fili. Sa remarque lui gagna une grimace et un coup à l’épaule de la part de son petit frère.

A cet instant, Bard fixait Bilbo comme s’il contemplait s’il était trop tard ou non pour s’enfuir. « Tu… Est-ce que tu as vraiment fait tout ça ? »

Il se redressa et finit sa soupe avant de répondre. « Je devais le faire. La vie de mes amis était en danger. »

« Tu tient tellement à ces nains que tu es prêt à mourir pour eux ? » Remarqua l’homme, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Bilbo regarda son bol vide pendant un moment pour éviter les yeux qui le regardaient. « Oui. »

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné avant qu’il ne se retrouve taclé par deux flous blonds et bruns. Il grogna en touchant le sol ; ses côtes toujours en train de guérir et ses bleus protestant contre le poids. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pendant que Fili et Kili s’enroulaient autour de lui comme une paire de sangsues.

« Awww, on t’aime aussi, Bilbo ! » Pleura Kili en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour ne pas s’étouffer dans ses cheveux.

« Nous promettons de te protéger aussi, » Assura Fili avec ses bras autour de la taille du hobbit.

« Bien, je vous aime tout les deux, maintenant est-ce que vous pouvez me lâcher ?! » Cria-t-il, frappant le dos de Fili et les épaules de Kili.

Les deux frères le serrèrent une dernière fois avant de le relâcher. Une fois en dehors de leurs poignes de fer, il les poussa et retourna à sa place. Bard ne tentait même pas de cacher son rire parce qu’il n’avait clairement pas d’âme.

« Ne faites plus jamais ça, » Ordonna le hobbit en se frottant le côté. « _Jamais_. »

Fili et Kili – parce qu’ils étaient des enfants de _Morgoth –_ lui sourirent brillamment. « Oui, Bilbo. »

* * *

Bilbo passa la majorité des journées suivantes à terminer ses listes, aider au travail manuel, et à aider en cuisine. Les célébrations étaient terminées et le vrai travail de reconstruction d’Erebor avait commencé. Tout le monde travaillait – même Gandalf, à sa grande surprise – et personne ne restait sans rien faire. Avec tant de choses à faire, il était trop occupé pour s’arrêter et parler à l’un de ses amis. Une semaine passa avant qu’il n’ait le temps de parler à Thorin. Il trouva le roi assis seul dans une salle à moitié effondrée mais utilisable, pour avoir un semblant de vie privée puisque la porte fonctionnait toujours.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait de l’Arkenstone ? » Demanda-t-il franchement en entrant dans la salle parce que son tact avait honnêtement disparu au moment où ses cheveux avaient commencé à devenir gris.

Thorin leva les yeux de la lettre qu’il lisait, et fixa le hobbit. « Dans mon sac. Pourquoi ? »

Bilbo croisa les bras et s’appuya contre la table en pierre où était assis le nain. « Parce que je n’ai pas vu cette foutue pierre de la semaine. Je pensais que tu avais décidé de la jeter. »

Le nain plissa les yeux, et posa lentement la lettre. « Je ne l’ai pas jetée. Elle est avec mes possessions jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps de l’exhiber proprement. »

« Tu veux dire ta couronne, » Traduit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Oh, arrête de me foudroyer du regard, Thorin. Je ne vais pas te crier dessus. J’étais juste curieux. Je pensais que tu allais la montrer à tout le monde. »

« Je le ferais si ces hommes n’étaient pas là, » Expliqua le roi, pressant le bout de ses doigts ensembles et regardant par-dessus avec des yeux embrumés. « Je ne leur fait pas encore confiance. Ils semblent honorables, mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. »

« Bard n’amènerait pas des hommes en qui il n’a pas confiance, » Assura-t-il.

En réponse, Thorin se tendit. « Tu as confiance en son jugement ? »

Le hobbit hocha la tête. « Oui. C’est un nouvel ami et une bonne personne. Il serait un meilleur chef de Lake-town que le maître cupide que nous avons rencontré. »

« Tu as une haute opinion de lui, » Réfléchit le roi, ses yeux bleus devenant encore plus sombres. « Mes neveux m’ont dit que tu trouvais les Hommes du Gondor beaux. Est-ce que tes goûts sont tournés vers les peuples plus grands ? »

Bilbo cligna des yeux en essayant de déterminer quelle partie de la question l’offensait le plus. « Je – Pourquoi est-ce que c’est même une question ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’en _préoccupes ?_ »

« Je ne m’en préoccupe pas, » Répondit le nain sans cligner des yeux. « Je suis simplement… curieux. Est-ce que les hobbits peuvent aimer à nouveau ? J’ai entendu dire qu’il était commun chez les hommes et les elfes de se remarier. »

« Oui, nous pouvons, » répondit-il lentement ; ne suivant pas le fil de pensée du roi. « Nous pensons que chaque amour est spécial et sincère et vrai. Une veuve pourrait ne pas aimer son second mari de la même manière que le premier, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle l’aime moins. »

Thorin se figea complètement. « Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu pourrais aimer à nouveau ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit-il honnêtement. Thorin avait été son unique amour. Il avait essayé, bien sûr, de tomber amoureux à nouveau, mais n’avait jamais trouvé quelqu’un qui s’accordait avec lui comme Thorin. Au final il avait simplement accepté que le roi nain serait son seul amour, et avait continué à vivre.

« Si tu retombes amoureux, est-ce que ce serait avec un homme ? » Demanda le roi, sa voix basse et dure.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et se redressa. « Qu’y a-t-il, Thorin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses ce genre de questions étranges ? »

« Parce que je veux savoir si tu tombes amoureux de cet homme ! » Cria le nain en se levant d’un coup.

« Quel homme ? » Demanda-t-il, repensant à leur conversation dans une tentative de suivre le nain (clairement) fou. De quoi parlait Thorin ?

« Bard ! » Grogna le roi, montrant l’est où se trouvaient les portes.

Bilbo le regarda bouche-bée et du se tenir à la table alors que ses jambes tremblaient. « _Bard ?!_ Est-ce que tu es _fou_?! Où est-ce que tu as eu une idée pareille ?! »

Les yeux de Thorin devinrent encore plus sombres. « Tu ne le nies pas… »

«Parce qu’il n’y a rien à nier ! » Rétorqua-t-il brusquement, levant les mains en l’air. « Je n’y crois pas ! Tu es délirant et je ne te reparlerais pas tant que tu n’auras pas retrouvé tes esprits ! »

« Ne t’éloignes pas comme ça ! » Rugit le nain alors que le hobbit se tournait et commençait à s’éloigner.

Bilbo laissa échapper un soupir moqueur et continua à marcher. Il n’alla pas très loin avant de se retrouver tiré par le poignet. Il fut manœuvré durement par cette main et rencontra le regard de diamant de Thorin.

« Ne me tournes _jamais_ le dos, » Gronda le roi, resserrant sa prise jusqu’à ce que Bilbo tressaille à cause de la pression.

« Tu vas me casser le poignet, » Pointa-t-il en essayant de se dégager de la prise de sa main libre.

Thorin relâcha sa poigne légèrement mais ne le lâcha pas. « Tu testes ma patience, Bilbo. Reste loin de cet homme. »

Le hobbit stoppa ses tentatives de se dégager. « _Pourquoi ?_ C’est mon ami ! »

« Il n’est pas ton ami ! » S’exclama le roi, attirant le cambrioleur vers lui jusqu’à ce que Bilbo ait à se reculer pour regarder le nain dans les yeux. « C’est un étranger qui est venu pour l’argent et rien d’autre ! _Nous_ sommes tes amis et ta famille ! Pas un pêcheur d’un village paumé ! »

Bilbo sentit sa colère se transformer en un sentiment d’horreur et de peur. « Thorin… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fis tout ça ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Thorin fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux devenaient légèrement plus clairs. « Il n’y a pas de problèmes. Je me suis simplement souvenu de ma position en tant que roi et tout ce qui vient avec. »

« Et mon choix d’amis est quelque chose qui regarde le roi ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

« Non. Je ne peux pas contrôler tes choix, » Admis le nain, « mais je peux t’avertir. Ne me pousse pas. Si tu le fais, je ne peux pas garantir la vie de l’homme. »

« Thorin… Ca ne va pas, ce n’est pas toi » Pointa-t-il, attrapant le manteau du roi de sa main libre. « Pense à ce que tu dis. Est-ce que ça ne te semble pas bizarre ? »

Thorin cligna des yeux et regarda la main du hobbit avant de se tourner lentement vers le poignet qu’il tenait toujours. Prudemment il relâcha sa prise jusqu’à ce que Bilbo ne recule son bras.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, » S’excusa le roi alors que ses yeux devenaient bleu cobalt plutôt que noir ébène. « Je veux juste que tu comprennes. Je n’ai pas confiance en ces hommes, et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Ce sont des étrangers et j’ai peur qu’ils n’en viennent à nous blesser. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre cette peur ? »

_Non._

« Oui, » Mentit-il, sentant quelque chose se briser dans son cœur. « Je comprends. »

Les épaules de Thorin s’affaissèrent. « Alors tu ne verras plus cet homme ? »

Bilbo vit la couleur sombre de ses yeux et tressaillit. « J’y penserais. »

« Je suppose que c’est tout ce que je peux demander, » Accorda le roi alors que le cambrioleur s’éloignait doucement. « Je pense qu’il est temps de retourner travailler. Je te vois au dîner ? »

« Oui, » Acquiesça-t-il mécaniquement avant de se tourner et de s’éloigner. Quand il fut loin du roi, il s’affaissa contre le mur, couvrit son visage, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas crier. La seule chose qu’il craignait était arrivée.

Thorin perdait l’esprit.

_\- les yeux de Thorin aussi noirs que la nuit –_

_« … Je suis trahis… »_

_\- le roi frotte l’Arkenstone du doigt ; la fixant comme si c’était la plus belle chose qu’il ait jamais vue –_

_« … prenez-le, si vous souhaitez qu’il vive ; et aucun de mes amis n’ira avec lui… »_

_\- les armées de Thranduil et de Bard s’étendent à perte de vue. Thorin regarde les armées devant Erebor et ricane. Cela ne le gêne pas d’aller à la guerre contre eux –_

_« … allez rejoindre vos amis maintenant ou je vous jetterais du haut des remparts… »_

_\- pendant un moment il pense que Thorin va ignorer Gandalf et le lâcher. Il pense que ce serait une manière douce-amère de mourir, aux mains du roi fou qu’il adore –_

Bilbo trembla et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. _S’il te plaît, Thorin. Ne fais pas ça,_ supplia-t-il dans son esprit. _Ne laisse pas la malédiction de ta famille te consumer. Ne m’oblige pas à te regarder chuter **à nouveau**_.

* * *

Cette nuit-là Bilbo approcha Oin, et tira le guérisseur pour lui parler en privé.

« Thorin perd l’esprit, » Dit-il comme seule salutation.

Oin le fixa. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m’as entendu. Thorin est en train de devenir fou, » Murmura-t-il fermement, se rapprochant du nain.

Oin le fixa alors que ses sourcils se levaient lentement. « Par les couilles de Mahâl, gamin, où est-ce que tu as eu cette idée ? »

Bilbo montra son poignet couvert de bleus. « Quand il a fait _ça_ et m’a dit de m’éloigner de Bard parce qu’apparemment j’ai un fétiche pour les hommes. Ne me demande pas comme il en est venu à cette conclusion parce que je n’en ai aucune idée. »

Le guérisseur regarda les marques bleues autour du poignet de Bilbo, et le regarda dans les yeux. « Quoi… _Thorin_ a fait ça ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Tu penses que je mentirais à ce sujet ? » Le confronta-t-il, baissant les bras et tirant sa manche. « C’est cette foutue Arkenstone ! Elle est en train de le rendre fou comme je vous l’ai annoncé ! »

« Attends un instant, Bilbo. D’abord dis moi d’où viens cette idée selon laquelle Thorin perd l’esprit, et pourquoi ton poignet est dans cet état, » Ordonna le nain, ses yeux allant du bras du hobbit à son visage.

Bilbo soupira mais expliqua l’incident. Pendant son récit, les yeux d’Oin s’écarquillèrent et sa bouche devint une ligne pincée. A la fin le nain secoua la tête, et toucha le bout de sa barbe.

« Ca… n’annonce rien de bon, » Marmonna le guérisseur, jouant avec l’une de ses perles. « Je vais en parler à Balin et Gandalf. Pour le moment, reste loin de lui. Je ne veux pas qu’il fasse quelque chose qu’il regrettera. »

Il hocha la tête à contre-cœur. « Bien. Mais je te dis que c’est l’Arkenstone qui en est responsable. »

« Si c’est vrai alors lui reprendre ne l’aidera pas, » Réfléchit le nain. « Nous aurons besoin d’une autre tactique. Va te reposer, Bilbo. Nous allons nous en occuper. »

Bilbo fit comme ordonné et évita Thorin pendant le reste de la soirée et le jour suivant. Ce n’était pas très difficile puisque le roi était aussi occupé que les autres, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le roi ne le voyait pas. A des moments aléatoires de la journée il pouvait sentir ses yeux suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il n’avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Thorin le fixait.

Tellement préoccupé par sa tâche d’éviter Thorin et ses yeux sombres, il n’avait pas fait attention à son environnement. C’est pourquoi quand il entendit des cris et un grondement, il regarda autour de lui, confus, sans écouter les avertissements. Il vit quelque chose de sombre du coin de l’œil pendant un moment avant de se retrouver tiré dans les bras de quelqu’un, et plaqué contre un torse avant de tomber sur le sol en roulant.

Bilbo tressaillit alors que ses côtes protestaient contre la prise – il commençait à en avoir marre d’être manipulé tout le temps – autour de ses épaules et de sa taille. Il pouvait sentir une large main couvrir sa tête et le torse contre lequel il était écrasé était ferme, mais pas aussi dur que celui d’un nain. Il pouvait aussi sentir l’odeur de sueur et de poussière et de cuir, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu’il connaissait cette chemine brune.

« Bard, » Marmonna-t-il, le poussant pour mieux regarder l’homme. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Eboulement, » Répondit l’archer en le lâchant. Il s’assit et aida la hobbit à se lever d’une main alors que l’autre cherchait des blessures. « Rien de cassé ? »

« Seulement ma fierté, » Répondit-il, regardant les portes où une avalanche de pierres étaient tombées pile là où il se tenait. Si Bard ne l’avait pas attrapé, il y aurait eu un hobbit mort.

« Tu m’as sauvé la vie, » Réalisa-t-il, regardant l’homme. « Oh Eru, merci, Bard. Je serais mort sans toi ! »

L’archer haussa les épaules et lui lança un demi-sourire. « C’était la seule chose à faire. Tu as sauvé ma vie et ma maison de Smaug. »

Bilbo ricana et regarda autour de lui – les hommes et les nains qui regardaient si tout le monde allait bien – quand ses yeux croisèrent des yeux bleu sombre. Il se figea et fixa Thorin alors que le roi le fixait avec quelque chose de sombre en train de s’étendre dans ses yeux. Quand les yeux de Thorin se posèrent sur Bard, ces ténèbres semblèrent exploser.

« Oh non, » Dit-il, son cœur se serrant. « Non, non, non - »

« Bilbo ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Bard, regardant dans la direction fixée par le hobbit. Ses sourcils se levèrent et il se recula légèrement. « Pourquoi est-ce que le roi a l’air d’avoir envie de me jeter du haut de la montagne ? »

« Parce qu’il en a envie, » Marmonna-t-il, se forçant à regarder l’archer. « Bard, écoute-moi. Thorin n’est pas dans son état normal. Il est atteint par une maladie naine que les autres sont en train d’essayer de guérir. Alors reste loin de lui parce que je ne sais pas ce qu’il pourrait te dire ou te faire. »

Bard le fixa ; l’air déchiré entre l’envie de crier, et de se lever pour quitter la montagne parce qu’ils n’étaient vraiment pas assez payés pour ça. « De quoi parles-tu ? Quelle maladie ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes pas au courant ? Est-ce que nous allons l’attraper ? »

« Toi et tes hommes n’allez pas l’attraper, » Rassura le hobbit. « C’est unique aux nains. Et nous avons découvert hier que Thorin était atteint quand il a commencé à râler. Avant ça tout allait bien. »

« Il est celui qui t’as fait ça ? » Se demanda l’homme, pointant le poignet couvert de bleus.

Bilbo grimaça et tira sur sa manche. « Ca ne te regardes pas. Ecoute mes conseils et reste loin de Thorin. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

Bard fronça les sourcils ; ses yeux passant sur son poignet caché, puis sur le roi en train de le fusiller du regard avant de se reconcentrer sur le visage de Bilbo. « Je comprends. Je resterais loin de lui. »

« Merci » Dit-il en se détendant légèrement.

Bard hocha la tête même si sa grimace et ses yeux plissés ne bougèrent pas. « Est-ce que tu vas aussi rester loin de lui? »

« Si je le peux, » Admit-il, se frottant le poignet en regardant le roi du coin de l’œil. « Mais je pourrais ne pas avoir le choix. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard les portes étaient enfin dégagées.

« Impressionnant, » Commenta Bofur, se tenant dans l’entrée et fixant le plafond en ruines. « Très bien. »

« Vous avez bien travaillé, » Acquiesça Bilbo alors qu’il étudiait les portes. Il y avait toujours des débris, mais le plus gros avait été enlevé. Maintenant ils pouvaient enfin quitter la montagne sans passer par la porte secrète.

« Merci, » Dit Bard avec les bras croisés et un sourire sur le visage. « Nous avons toujours beaucoup à enlever mais nous avons au moins réussi à nettoyer cette section. A notre retour, nous amènerons d’autres mains. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire puisque vos services ne sont plus demandés, » Dit Thorin d’une voix traînante alors qu’il marchait vers l’homme et le hobbit. Derrière lui traînaient Balin, Gandalf et Oin ; tous fronçant les sourcils avec un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour le confort de Bilbo.

« Plus nécessaire ? » Répéta Bard, son sourire devenant une grimace alors qu’il se tournait vers le roi. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire que vos hommes et vous ne sont plus les bienvenus ici, » Gronda Thorin, lançant un sac à Bard qui l’attrapa sans flancher. « Sortez de ma montagne. »

« Quoi ? Mais nous avons toujours besoin de leur aide ! » Protesta Nori, rejoignant la conversation avec Bofur et certains des hommes de Bard.

« Ce n’est pas ce que vous nous avez promis, » Objecta Bard en foudroyant le nain du regard. « On nous a promis un travail payé pendant plusieurs mois ; pas une semaine et demie ! »

« Le marché à changé, » Grogna Thorin, repoussant Balin alors qu’il lui tirait le bras. « Je vous veux tous en dehors de mon royaume avant midi. Compris ? » 

« Oh Mahal, » Grogna Oin en se frottant le front.

« Thorin - » Soupira Balin, tendant à nouveau le bras vers le nain.

« Quel était son titre déjà ? Roi des Idiots ? » Se demanda Gandalf en se caressant la barbe.

« ASSEZ ! » Rugit le roi, se tournant pour faire face aux deux nains et au sorcier. « Je n’entendrais pas d’autres plaintes ! Je suis roi ici et ma parole est loi ! J’ai dit que ces hommes devaient partir, alors ils partent ! M’avez-vous bien compris ?! »

Les trois hochèrent la tête à contre-cœur alors que Thorin se retournait vers les hommes et Bilbo. Il pointa Bard et ordonna, « Sortez. _Maintenant_. »

« Ce n’est pas terminé, » Avertit l’archer alors qu’il faisait signe aux hommes de bouger.

Thorin ricana avec mépris ; cette expression transformant ses traits en quelque chose de moche et pas naturel. Alors que les hommes commençaient à s’éloigner pour remballer leurs affaires, Bard croisa le regard de Bilbo, et s’adoucit visiblement.

« Tu devrais venir avec nous. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en sécurité ici, » Dit-il à voix basse, se penchant vers le hobbit.

Avant que Bilbo ne puisse refuser, Thorin lui attrapa le poignet et le tira loin de l’homme. « Il reste _ici_. Il fait partie de _notre_ compagnie et doit rester avec _nous_. »

« Je peux parler seul, » Craqua-t-il, libérant son bras, « et merci pour l’offre, Bard, mais je dois refuser. Je dois rester ici puisque tu peux voir clairement que le roi a _perdu son foutu esprit._ »

Près de lui, Nori et Bofur eurent une des mystérieuses ‘quintes de toux’ que les nains avaient si souvent.

Le regard de Bard ne bougea pas. « Comme tu le souhaites. Bonne chance, Bilbo. »

« Merci, » Dit-il, souriant à l’homme avant de se tourner vers le roi à côté de lui. Il affronta sa grimace avec un regard noir, et enfonça son doigt dans son torse.

« Nous avons besoin de parler. Maintenant, » Ordonna-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Thorin pour le traîner. A son grand soulagement, le nain ne le combattit pas, mais autorisa le hobbit à le mener dans une salle vide avant de le lâcher.

« Au nom d’Eru qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire ? » Dit-il, foudroyant le roi du regard. « Tu viens de rejeter notre seul allié ! »

« Tu n’as pas besoin de ces hommes. Nous avons des nains qui viennent nous aider, » S’exclama Thorin, ses yeux un mélange de noir et de bleu. Le mélange de couleurs rendait Bilbo nauséeux.

« Imbécile. Tu ne réalises pas que les nains ne sont pas assez ? » Se demanda-t-il avant de secouer la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal. Tu ne peux rien voir de tout ça. »

Bilbo regretta immédiatement ses mots lorsque les yeux de Thorin devinrent complètement noirs.

« Arrête de dire ça ! » Rugit le roi, levant les mains pour s’arracher les cheveux. « Vos tous, à tous les moments de la journée, vous murmurez constamment. Je vois à quel point vous doutez de moi, vous pensez que je suis malade – MAIS JE VAIS BIEN ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS CA ?! »

« Si tu vas ‘bien’ alors pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça ?! » Hurla-t-il en retour, attrapant les mains du roi pour qu’il ne s’arrache pas plus de cheveux. « Ecoute-moi, bordel, écoute ! Ce n’est pas toi, Thorin. Tu n’es pas du genre à faire des choix stupides, et tu ne cries pas sur tes amis. Ne peux-tu pas voir à quel point tu agis de manière étrange ?! »

Thorin regarda leurs mains jointes avant de regarder le visage de Bilbo. « Je ne – Bilbo je ne peux pas… Je n’arrive pas à penser correctement. Je ne peux penser qu’à cet _homme_ en train de voler tout ce que j’aime. Comme Smaug et Azog et tous les autres. Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas les perdre à nouveau. Pas maintenant. »

Bilbo sentit la fissure dans son cœur s’agrandir. Bientôt son cœur allait être autant en ruines qu’Erebor. « Oh, Thorin. Bard n’essaie pas de te voler. C’est dans ta tête. Cette foutue Arkenstone te rend malade. »

A la mention de la pierre, le visage du nain s’assombrit et il repoussa ses mains. « Ne blâme pas l’Arkenstone pour ça. Je sais que tu la détestes, mais elle n’en est pas la cause. C’est juste une pierre. Je ne comprends pas ta haine. »

Bilbo craqua.

« PARCE QUE C’EST LA CAUSE DE TOUT CA ! » Hurla le hobbit, attrapant le manteau du roi et secouant le nain de toutes ses forces. « COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX NE PAS VOIR CA APRES AVOIR VU TON GRAND-PERE SUCCOMBER A LA MEME PUTAIN DE MALADIE ?! »

Thorin écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s’ouvrit alors que le hobbit le secouait légèrement. La réaction de surprise ne dura pas longtemps alors que ses yeux noirs se plissaient, et il laissa échapper un grondement. Bilbo fit un pas en arrière et se prépara à courir si nécessaire. Avec sa colère, il pourrait probablement distancer le nain.

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse le découvrir, Bofur entra en courant dans la salle ; respirant laborieusement avec son chapeau de travers. « Thorin, Thorin - ! »

« Pas maintenant, » Gronda le roi, ne lâchant pas Bilbo des yeux.

Bofur ignora sa demande et pointa les portes. « Tu dois sortir immédiatement ! Thranduil est arrivé pour demander sa portion du trésor ! »

Bilbo ferma les yeux et cria.


	22. Chapitre 21

Ori ne s’était jamais considéré comme brave.

Il avait grandi pauvre et sans-abri. Son souvenir le plus vieux était le corps de sa ma enterré dans une tombe sans nom dans une ville d’hommes sans nom. Elle était mort de la maladie qui avait emporté la moitié du village, et qui avait presque emmené Ori. Il avait d’une manière ou d’une autre réussit à s’en sortir et avait guéri mais sa ma n’avait pas été aussi chanceuse. Elle était morte et avait laissé ses frères et lui seuls face au monde.

Ce souvenir – la peur de regarder sa ma mourir et d’être presque mort à son tour – était resté en lui. Il le rendait prudent et méfiant du monde extérieur ; où les choses comme la maladie et la mort étaient bien trop communes. Il avait pensé une bonne partie de son enfance à se cacher dans sa chambre avec seulement quelques livres et jouets. Cela n’aidait pas que ses frères encourageaient sa peur à leur façon.

Ori aimait Dori plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé sa ma, mais son frère était surprotecteur à l’extrême. Il avait toujours averti ses petits frères des dangers du mondes, et appuyé l’importance d’être en sécurité et intelligent. Alors que Nori avait prit ce conseil comme un défi de se mettre dans le plus d’ennuis possibles, Ori l’avait prit à cœur et il avait toujours été prudent parce que le monde pouvait l’écraser aussi facilement qu’il avait écrasé sa ma.

Nori avait aussi, sans le savoir, rendu son petit frère méfiant de chaque pas pris à l’extérieur de sa maison. Ori avait tellement de souvenirs de lorsqu’il prenait soin de son grand frère qui rentrait à la maison avec un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre ouverte et des phalanges abîmées. Voir son frère fort et sans peur blessé lui avait seulement appris que même les nains les plus puissants pouvaient tomber aux mains du monde extérieur.

Avec sa peur constante d’être blessé ou de mourir à l’arrière de son esprit, Ori avait vécu nerveux et renfermé. Il n’avait jamais pris de grands risques et ne se mettait pas en danger s’il pouvait l’éviter. En retour, sa vie était très sûre et routinière. S’il se demandait parfois ce que cela ferait d’explorer de nouvelles terres, c’était dans ses fantaisies privées.

Tout a changé quand il a rencontré Monsieur Baggins.

Bilbo Baggins faisait sa taille, mais n’était pas construit comme un nain. Ses poignets étaient petits et délicats et il se blessait facilement. Il portait même deux couches de vêtements si fins qu’il pouvait voir la contraction des muscles du hobbit lorsqu’il bougeait. Quand Ori avait été présenté, il avait ressenti de la peur pour le petit hobbit qui pouvait être si facilement écrasé. Comment étaient-ils censés protéger quelqu’un comme ça ?

Bien sûr, toutes ses impressions avaient été fracassées après l’incident des trolls.

Cela l’avait choqué. Comment quelqu’un comme Bilbo – qui ne pouvait pas brandir une épée et transportait un _mouchoir ­_ – pouvait avoir le courage de faire face à _trois trolls seul_? Si ce n’était pas assez, Bilbo avait défié des orcs, un changeur de peau, et même un _dragon_ sans cligner des yeux. Il était courageux au point de l’imprudence et il risquait sa vie pour les autres si facilement. Ori ne comprenait pas. D’où venait cette bravoure ? Comment faisait-il ça tous les jours sans flancher ? Comment Bilbo pouvait-il faire face aux horreurs et morts du monde, et continuer à sourire ?

C’était perturbant. Ce n’était pas naturel. C’était aussi génial.

Ori ne voulait pas être un lâche. Il voulait vivre comme Bilbo – facilement et rieur alors qu’il explorait les merveilles oubliées du monde. Il voulait visiter des endroits dont il n’avait entendu que des murmures, et découvrir des pays qui n’existaient que dans les légendes. Il voulait être brave et fort et capable de vivre sa vie sans être handicapé par sa terreur constante de la mort.

Et si Monsieur Baggins – qui avait perdu son Unique et était si petit qu’Ori pensait parfois à lui comme à un oiseau – pouvait être brave, alors peut-être qu’Ori pourrait un jour l’être aussi.

* * *

Thorin et Bofur sursautèrent en entendant le hobbit en train de hurler le plus fort possible. Bilbo était sûr qu’il ressemblait à un enfant en train de piquer une crise, mais il s’en fichait. Il avait besoin d’extérioriser sa frustration et c’était soit en criant soit en frappant quelqu’un au visage. Puisqu’il ne pouvait pas choisir entre Thorin et Thranduil, crier avait gagné.

Quand il s’arrêta enfin, il trouva les deux nains en train de le fixer silencieusement avec des expressions mitigées. Il les ignora tous les deux, tournant les talons, et sortit de la salle pour retourner aux portes. Il y trouva Gandalf et Balin en train d’argumenter avec l’elfe alors qu’Oin les regardaient. Bard et ses hommes avaient disparus, mais il repéra Dwalin et Nori à côté du guérisseur alors que se tenaient à l’extérieur trois elfes sur des chevaux qu’il ne reconnut pas.

« - ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça ! » Réprimanda Balin, foudroyant le roi du regard.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Votre porte est grande ouverte, » Rétorque Thranduil, l’air impassible.

Gandalf se tenait entre les deux et avait l’air d’avoir envie de les frapper de son bâton. « Assez ! Se disputer maintenant ne - »

« Je suis simplement venu récupérer ce que l’on m’a promis, » Interrompit l’elfe, levant un sourcil. « Donnez-moi ma récompense et je vous laisserais tranquille. »

« Il n’y a rien à vous donner ! Nous n’avons pas encore divisé le trésor ! » Craqua Balin.

« Alors je ne partirais pas avant un moment, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Mince, Thranduil, arrêtez de l’énerver ! »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?! » Beugla Thorin en entrant dans la salle avec Bofur derrière lui. Le trio en train de se disputa se tourna vers le roi. Balin se détendit alors que Gandalf grognait et Thranduil grimaçait légèrement.

« Qu’est-ce que _ça_ fait là ? » Demanda Thorin, pointant Thranduil mais regardant Balin pour avoir une réponse.

« On m’a promis une portion du trésor et je suis venu la chercher, » Répondit l’elfe avant que Balin ne puisse répondre.

Le roi nain gronda. « Vous n’aurez rien de ma part, kalil rukhs. »

Thranduil le regarda sans cligner des yeux. « Mon arrangement n’était pas fait avec _vous_. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bilbo, qui haussa les épaules. « J’ai passé un marché avec eux. Ma portion pour notre liberté. »

« Et j’ai tenu ma part du marché, » Ajouta l’elfe en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « C’est à votre tour, halfling. »

Le hobbit hocha la tête et agita la main. « Oui, oui, je tiendrais ma part aussi. Vous aurez votre trésor. »

« Il ne l’aura _pas_! » Objecta Thorin, faisant un signe d’une main. Ses yeux sombres brûlèrent alors qu’il fusillait le roi elfe du regard. « Vous n’aurez rien de notre part ! Sortez maintenant avant que je ne vous découpe ! »

« Maître Oakenshield contrôlez vous ! » Gronda Gandalf, l’air autour de lui bougeant d’un pouvoir contrôlé. Balin fit discrètement quelques pas en arrière mais Thranduil ne cligna même pas des yeux.

Thorin n’avait pas l’air menacé non plus et s’approcha du sorcier. Bilbo tendit rapidement les mains et attrapa l’avant-bras du nain pour l’empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide dans sa folie.

« Assez, Thorin, » Le calma-t-il, enroulant ses bras autour de celui de Thorin, plantant ses talons dans le sol. « Nous n’irons nulle part avec des menaces alors calme-toi. »

« Aye, Bilbo a raison, » Acquiesça Balin, s’approchant pour aller de l’autre côté de Thorin, et posant sa main sur l’épaule de son cousin. « Crier ne résoudra rien. Prend une grande inspiration et détends toi avant de te donner un autre mal de tête. »

Thorin les foudroya du regard et se força à se relaxer. Bilbo ne relâcha pas sa prise, et remarqua Balin faire un signe discret à son frère. Peu importe ce que c’était, Dwalin avait compris, parce qu’il avait commencé à doucement bouger où Thorin ne le remarquerait pas.

« Je ne donnerais rien à ce lâche, » Jura le roi guerrier, serrant les poings. « Pas quand il n’a rien fait pour le mériter ! Tous les trésors de cette montagne appartiennent à mon peuple qui a saigné, sué et pleuré pour les créer. Ils ne doivent rien à ce menteur qui a tourné le dos quand ils sont venus le supplier pour avoir de l’aide ! »

Le masque prudemment construit de Thranduil craqua enfin. Ses yeux bleus devinrent des fentes azur, et ses lèvres se soulevèrent d’un côté pour former une grimace qui montrait ses dents. « Ne testez pas ma patience ignorant petit asticot. J’ai été indulgent face à votre crise enfantine jusqu’à maintenant, mais j’en ai marre de vos geignements. Donnez-moi l’or que l’on m’a promis. **Maintenant**. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Thorin se jeta immédiatement sur le roi elfe, et ne fut stoppé que par Dwalin qui arriva par derrière et attrapa son cousin. A trois, ils furent capables de retenir le roi nain de possiblement blesser Thranduil, et d’empêcher une nouvelle guerre avec les elfes.

« Thorin ! Du calme imbécile ! » Craqua Dwalin, penchant la tête pour ne pas se faire frapper par le roi. Thorin grogna quelque chose en Khuzdûl, et tenta de donner un coup de tête à Dwalin.

« Regardez-le. Il est comme un chien fou qui a besoin d’être tué. » Suggéra Thranduil.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez _la fermer_? Vous n’aidez pas ! » Cria Bilbo en le foudroyant du regard.

« Bilbo a raison. Arrêtez de l’énerver, » Conseilla Gandalf en regardant méchamment le roi. « En fait, il serait mieux que vous partiez pour l’instant. »

« Je ne partirais pas sans ce qui m’a été promis, » Rétorqua le roi.

« Et vous l’aurez, » Rassura Balin, ignorant les jurons de Thorin dans sa direction. « Mais vous devez nous donner du temps. Revenez dans une semaine et nous aurons votre récompense prête. »

« Nous n’aurons rien si ce n’est ma lame - » Commença Thorin avant d’être coupé par la main de Bilbo.

Thranduil regarda Balin puis Thorin et encore Balin. « Vous avez trois jours. Si notre marché n’est pas honoré, je prendrais ma portion par la force. »

« Bien, » Acquiesça le hobbit, leur faisant signe de partir de sa main libre. « Super, marché conclu. Maintenant partez ! »

Le roi elfe inclina la tête légèrement avant de se retourner dans un tourbillon dramatique de soie et de velours. Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel alors que l’elfe partait. Est-ce que tous les rois étaient aussi dramatiques ? Aragorn avait semblé avoir la tête sur les épaules, mais peut-être qu’il était une exception.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les elfes furent hors de vue qu’ils lâchèrent Thorin. Quand ils le firent, le roi nain se tourna et frappa Dwalin à la mâchoire avant de donner le même traitement à Balin. Bilbo recula rapidement avant que la même chose ne puisse lui arriver. Dwalin et Balin étaient des nains et pouvaient supporter un coup pareil sans problèmes ; les hobbits n’étaient pas construits pour supporter des coups aussi puissants.

« Comment osez-vous parler à ma place, » Gronda le roi, fusillant ses cousins du regard. « Est-ce que vous avez oublié qui est votre roi ?! »

« Je n’ai pas oublié qui était mon roi, mais mon roi s’est oublié lui-même ! » Pointa Balin, pas perturbé du tout par le coup. « Tu ne le vois pas ? Tu agis comme… »

« Comme ton grand-père, » Finit Gandalf, ses yeux gris aussi durs que la pierre. « Vous avez perdu l’esprit, Thorin Oakenshield ; tout comme votre grand-père, et son père avant lui, et son père avant lui. La malédiction de Durin a fini par vous rattraper. »

« LA FERME ! » Rugit Thorin, son visage prenant une nuance de rouge qui jurait horriblement avec ses couleurs. « Ne me parlez pas de ce dont vous ne savez rien ! Mon grand-père s’est peut-être perdu dans la folie, mais _je_ ne suis pas lui ! Je suis plus fort qu’il ne l’était, et je ne tomberais **pas** aux prises de la fièvre dorée ! »

« Alors comment appelles-tu cela ? » Demanda doucement Bilbo, se sentant épuisé. Il se sentait fatigué et usé et plus vieux qu’il ne l’était. S’il ne pouvait pas sortir Thorin de sa folie, alors qu’est-ce qu’il était censé faire ? Est-ce qu’il allait devoir revoler l’Arkenstone et détruire son amitié avec Thorin une fois de plus ? Ou est-ce que le roi allait reprendre ses esprits sur son lit de mort encore une fois ? Et s’il avait sauvé Thorin de la mort pour lui faire subir un sort encore plus terrible ?

Thorin se tourna vers lui et s’arrêta. Ses yeux s’éclaircirent légèrement alors qu’il regardait le hobbit. « Bilbo, s’il te plaît. Je ne peux pas donner à ce lâche l’or qu’il désire. Tu ne te souviens tu pas de ce que je t’ai dit auparavant ? Comment mon peuple à créé tous les trésors qui se trouvent dans cette montagne ? Ce trésor leur appartient. Je ne peux pas l’abandonner si facilement. »

« Pourtant tu as promis à la compagnie une portion, » Pointa-t-il, croisant les bras. « Comment expliques-tu cela? »

« Oui, parce que ce sont des nains d’Erebor, » Répondit le roi, se rapprochant du cambrioleur. Bilbo recula par réflexe, et le nain se figea ; son expression d’abord surprise puis blessée.

« Tu as peur de moi, » Réalisa Thorin ; ses épaules s’affaissant.

« Pas de toi, » Corrigea-t-il, « mais de ce en quoi la folie te transforme. Thorin, tu es mon ami et je te confierais ma vie. Mais ça… ça n’est _pas_ toi. Ce n’est pas le Thorin que j’ai appris à connaître. C’est un étranger dangereux dirigé par le pouvoir d’une jolie pierre, et je ne peux pas faire confiance à ça. »

Le visage du roi devint encore plus sombre. « Tu continues à blâmer l’Arkenstone pour l’état de mon esprit, mais je ne peux pas prendre tes mots au sérieux. Pas quand tu étais contre le joyau depuis le début, et m’a demandé de m’en débarrasser. »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas en arriver là ! » Expliqua-t-il, agitant la main devant le roi nain. « J’avais peur de ce que cette foutue pierre pouvait te faire, et j’avais raison ! Tu as perdu l’esprit ! »

« Je n’ai rien perdu ! » Rétorqua Thorin, le foudroyant du regard.

Ils tournaient en rond. Des cercles qui rendaient fous.

« Si, tu l’as perdu, et j’en ai marre de me disputer avec toi ! » Craqua Bilbo, se retournant et allant vers l’intérieur de la montagne.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda le roi derrière lui.

« Loin de _toi !_ » Répondit-il alors que Nori et Oin bougeait hors de son chemin, « et ne me suis pas parce que je ne te parlerais pas tant que tu n’auras pas retrouvé tes sens ! »

« Vous ne lui parlerez pas pendant quelques années, » Traduisit Gandalf parce qu’il aimait causer des problèmes.

Thorin répondit quelque chose qu’il n’entendit pas. Il s’en fichait. Il était sûr que ce n’était rien de bon.

* * *

Malgré leurs meilleurs efforts, Bard et les hommes de Lake-town quittèrent Erebor ce jour-là pour rentrer chez eux. Bilbo les regarda partir avec les lèvres pincées et se demanda si la prochaine fois qu’il les verrait, ce serait sur le champ de bataille. A ses côtés, Gandalf les regardait aussi avec des yeux durs ; lisant quelque chose dans l’exil des hommes qu’il ne pouvait que deviner.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un a réussi à le raisonner ? » Demanda-t-il au magicien alors qu’il se tenait ensembles aux portes d’Erebor.

« Non. Il nous ignore tous et s’est enfermé dans l’une des salles, » Répondit Gandalf, fronçant les sourcils en regardant Bard et ses hommes s’éloigner.

Bilbo soupira et se frotta le front. « Qu’allons-nous faire ? Thranduil ne va pas laisser passer ça. »

« Non, il ne le fera pas, » Acquiesça le sorcier, soupirant profondément en s’appuyant sur son bâton. « J’ai bien peur que nous n’ayons besoin de lui donner sa part du trésor en cachette, ou de garder Thorin occupé assez longtemps pour donner sa portion au roi. »

Il plissa le nez. « Et si Thorin nous attrape ? »

La grimace de Gandalf s’approfondit. « Espérons qu’il ne le fera pas. Je n’ai pas envie de combattre un ami. »

Bilbo ne pensait pas que les choses pouvaient se dégrader, mais le lendemain lui prouva le contraire. Dain Ironfoot était arrivé et avait amené avec lui ce qui ressemblait à une petite armée. Bilbo n’avait pas vu le roi à son arrivée, mais il avait remarqué les salles envahies par des nains lourdement armés.

« D’où est-ce qu’ils viennent tous ? » Demanda Fili alors que son frère avait la bouche ouverte de surprise.

Bilbo regarda l’armure en fer familière et les bottes et sut immédiatement d’où ils venaient. « Les Collines de Fer. Ce sont des nains des Collines de Fer. »

« Oncle Dain est là ! » Réalisa Kili en souriant largement.

Il se tourna et leva les sourcils. « Oncle ? Je pensais qu’il était votre cousin ? »

« Oui, mais il a toujours été plus un oncle qu’un cousin, » Expliqua l’archer, les yeux brillants. « Il m’envoie toujours des cadeaux d’anniversaire, et une fois il nous a emmenés Fee et moi à ce bar - »

« Et nous arrêtons cette histoire ici, » Interrompit Fili, enroulant un bras autour de la tête de son frère et couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. « Dain _est_ un cousin distant mais il a toujours été bon avec nous. Il a même accueilli une grande partie des nains d’Erebor après la chute. Je ne suis pas surpris qu’il soit venu aider. »

Bilbo n’avait pas pensé à ça. Il ne savait pas que Dain était proche des deux princes, mais Thorin avait mentionné qu’il le préférait parmi tous les membres de sa famille venant des Collines de Fer. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu’un en qui il n’avait pas confiance être aussi proche de ses précieux neveux.

« Dain doit être avec Thorin, » Réfléchit Fili avant de couiner et de pousser son frère loin de lui. « Dégueu, Kili ! Ne me lèche pas la main ! Je ne sais pas où ta langue est passée ! »

Kili lui tira la langue en question alors que Fili s’essuyait vigoureusement la main sur son pantalon. « La prochaine fois garde tes mains pour toi ! Viens, Bilbo, allons le voir ! Tu vas adorer oncle Dain ! »

Avant que Bilbo ne puisse parler et le contredire, le plus jeune prince lui attrapa la main et le tira. Il entendit Fili grogner avant de les suivre dans la foule de nains inconnus. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas être pris de vertige alors que Kili tournait brusquement pour éviter de rentrer dans l’un des nombreux nains. Même s’il n’appréciait pas être traîné comme une poupée, il appréciait le fait que le jeune nain fasse de son mieux pour que Bilbo ne rentre pas dans un inconnu. Il ne pensait pas que ses côtes puissent supporter un choc contre une armure en fer.

Kili ne s’arrêta pas avant d’avoir franchi les portes où ils trouvèrent Thorin en train de parler à un nain avec un visage sombre, des cheveux auburn en train de devenir gris, et une barbe impressionnante qui tombait à sa taille en boucles et tresses. Quand Kili les vit, il laissa échapper un cri de joie.

« Oncle Dain ! » Cria-t-il pour le saluer, lâchant Bilbo pour courir vers le nain.

Ce dernier se tourna et sourit d’un sourire qui, malgré toutes les cicatrices, était charmant. « Kili ! Fili ! Mes lutins préférés ! »

Kili rit et se jeta sur Dain dans une embrasse qui fit tressaillir Bilbo. Avec toute leurs armures, il pensait que cela avait l’air plutôt douloureux et inconfortable. Mais aucun des nains n’y prêta attention alors qu’ils se cognaient les fronts et se saluaient dans un mélange de commun et de Khuzdûl.

Fili approcha à un rythme plus lent mais son sourire n’en était pas moins brillant alors qu’il attrapait les mains de Dain, et se cognaient les fronts. Le prince marmonna quelque chose à l’autre qui le fit rire, et le tapa sur l’épaule.

« Ahh, certains choses ne changent pas, » Rit Dain en lâchant Fili. « Thorin, pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné à quels point ils avaient grandi ? Fili est pratiquement adulte, et Kili a même tué Smaug ! Les petits nains qui avaient l’habitude de manger du sable sont maintenant de vrais guerriers ! »

Kili bomba le torse et redressa ses épaules alors que Fili grognait à côté de lui. « Tu ne vas jamais oublier cette histoire hein ? »

« Vous en avez tellement mangé que vous vous êtes rendus malades, » Lui rappela Dain, levant les sourcils. « Dis m’a poignardé dans la cuisse pour ça, et m’a volé toute ma bonne bière. Pour ça, je partagerais cette histoire le jour de vos _mariages_. »

« C’était plutôt drôle, » Admit Thorin, haussant les épaules devant le regard de ses neveux, « et ce n’est pas la chose la plus embarrassante que vous ayez faite. Souviens-toi du poney du fermier - »

« Bref, » Interrompit bruyamment Kili avant que son oncle ne puisse continuer à parler, « il y a quelqu’un que nous voulons te présenter, Dain ! Bilbo, viens là ! »

Le hobbit approcha les princes, et écouta alors qu’il était présenté par le jeune nain. « Oncle Dain, je te présente notre hobbit cambrioleur Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo, voici notre cousin préféré Dain Ironfoot, fils de Nain, fils de Grog, et Seigneur des Collines de Fer. »

Les yeux bleus Durin parcoururent lentement Bilbo avant de se poser sur ses cheveux. Quand il le fit, Dain cligna des yeux et dit quelque chose en Khuzdûl. Thorin répondit dans le même langage, et se redressa avec un sourire. Dain se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-il en commun, fixant Thorin.

« Tu as besoin de demander ? » Rétorqua son cousin, croisant les bras. « Allez ; tu me connais mieux que ça. »

Dain hocha la tête et regarda Bilbo à nouveau avant de se tourner vers le roi. « Vrai, je ne pensais juste pas qu’un jour tu… »

« Moi non plus, » Admis Thorin, haussant une épaule. « Mais c’est arrivé et maintenant je n’en aurais pas d’autre. »

« Huh. » Dain se tourna vers Bilbo, et fixa le hobbit avec la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. « Intéressant. Eh bien, ravi de vous rencontrer, Maître Baggins. »

« Vous de même, Maître Ironfoot, » Répondit-il, hochant poliment la tête. « Vous êtes arrivé au bon moment. Peut-être serez-vous capable de convaincre Sa Majesté ici présente de ne _pas_ faire la guerre aux elfes pour un marché que _j’ai_ conclu. »

Thorin grogna alors que Dain fronçait les sourcils. « Bilbo, ne parle pas de ça maintenant. Dain vient juste d’arriver d’une longue journée - »

« Ne t’ai-je pas dit de ne pas me parler avant d’avoir retrouvé ton esprit ? » Interrompit-il en lançant un regard noir au roi. « Es-tu normal à nouveau ? Vas-tu admettre que l’Arkenstone t’a transformé en idiot ? Que bannir les hommes de Lake-town et menacer Thranduil était une mauvaise idée ? Non ? Alors arrête de parler. »

Dain commença à s’étouffer sur ce qui semblait être sa salive alors que Thorin plissait ses yeux maintenant toujours sombres. « Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas confiance aux hommes et aux elfes. Je ne leur donnerais pas accès à Erebor et ses richesses avant le retour de mon peuple. »

« Ton peuple est de l’autre côté du continent, » Pointa Bilbo, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Et si tu ne l’avais pas remarqué, ils ne seront accueillis que par des débris si nous ne réparons pas cet endroit. Ce qui, d’ailleurs, ne peux pas être accomplis sans les hommes de Lake-town ! »

« Erebor sera reconstruit avec l’aide de Dain et des nains qu’il a amenés, » Rétorqua Thorin. « Nous n’avons pas besoin de ces hommes. Et pour les elfes, je ne leur donnerais pas une pièce du trésor qu’ils souhaitent voler. Ils n’en ont pas le droit. »

« C’est _ma_ portion qui a été offerte, » Appuya-t-il, foudroyant le nain du regard, « la portion que _j’ai_ gagnée. Cela ne veut-il pas dire que c’est _mon_ choix ? »

« Pas si elle va à Thranduil, » Gronda Thorin.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Dain, coupant leur conversation.

Bilbo parla avant que Thorin ne puisse commencer à se plaindre. « Thorin a perdu l’esprit face à l’Arkenstone. »

« C’est faux ! » Nia le roi alors que Dain écarquillait les yeux. « Tu as une haine irrationnelle envers cette pierre ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes le marché avec Thranduil un jour, puis change d’avis le suivant ? Et tu as accueillis les hommes de Lake-town sans problème, mais les a renvoyés une semaine plus tard, » Rappela le hobbit. « Tout ça c’est passé _après_ la trouvaille de cette pierre qui brille ! Avant ça tu allais bien ! »

« Il a un point, » Acquiesça doucement Kili, tressaillant lorsque le regard de Thorin se tourna vers lui. « Tu as commencé à agir bizarrement après avoir trouvé la pierre… »

« Assez ! Je ne veux plus entendre ces bêtises ! Je vais bien et l’Arkenstone n’est pas une menace ! »

Bilbo ricana lourdement et lança un regard noir au roi.

« C’est hilarant. Est-ce qu’il y a des paris en cours ? » Murmura Dain aux deux princes.

« Parle à Nori. Il te mettra au courant, » Murmura Fili en retour.

« J’ai entendu ! » Craqua Bilbo, se tournant pour les foudroyer du regard. « Assez de blagues ! C’est un sujet sérieux ! »

« Oh, je suis complètement d’accord, » Dit Dain en plissant les yeux. « Nous avons un problème sérieux. Sur le chemin, nous avons réalisé que le Profanateur était en train de bouger. Il mène une armée d’orcs et de gobelins sur Erebor. Nous partons en guerre. »

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils me fixent ? »

Dwalin haussa les épaules ; plus inquiété par la réparation de ses bottes que par le hobbit à côté de lui. « Sais pas. Probablement pas l’habitude de voir un hobbit. Je doute qu’ils sachent ce qu’est un Hobbit. »

Bilbo regarda l’un des nains inconnus le pointer (encore), et dire quelque chose à son compagnon en Khuzdûl. « Ils regardent mes cheveux. »

« Peut-être qu’ils sont jaloux de tes perles, » Suggéra Bofur.

Bilbo regarda les deux nains rire et secouer la tête en faisant un geste malpoli. « Je ne pense pas qu’ils regardent les perles. »

Dwalin regarda les nains, plissa les yeux, puis leur jeta une botte. Elle frappa l’un d’eux en plein visage, et il tomba. L’autre couina et eut l’air prêt à aider son ami jusqu’à ce qu’il voit Dwalin se lever. Il attrapa rapidement son compagnon et les deux s’enfuirent.

Bofur ricana et Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel alors que Dwalin se levait pour récupérer sa botte. « Oubliez ça. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’ils disaient. »

« Ce n’était pas très intéressant, » Rassura Bofur en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

« Maintenant je n’ai _vraiment_ pas envie de savoir, » Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage. « Est-ce qu’ils sont sortis de la salle ? »

Le mineur claque sa langue sur son palais. « Nope. La porte est toujours fermée. »

« Bien sûr qu’elle l’est, » Soupira-t-il, posant sa main sur ses genoux. Depuis l’annoncement de Dain à propos d’Azog, Thorin avait demandé une réunion entre lui-même, Dain, Balin, et Gandalf. Ils s’étaient enfermés dans l’une des salles il y a des heures et n’étaient pas encore sortis. Il ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’ils faisaient des plans, ou parce que Thorin était en train d’être stupide et refusait d’écouter la raison.

Il avait le sentiment que c’était la deuxième.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que Dain réussira à le raisonner ? » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute alors que Dwalin les rejoignaient.

« Improbable, » Gronda le guerrier alors qu’il se laissait tomber dans son siège avec sa botte. « Si Balin et toi n’avez pas pu le raisonner, alors Dain n’aura pas une chance. »

« J’aimerais bien que ces hommes soient toujours là, » Admis Bofur, se grattant une joue sale. « Ils seraient d’une grande aide. »

Bilbo tressaillit alors que Dwalin hochait la tête. « Aye. Je déteste dire ça, mais nous n’allons pas gagner. Pas sans de grandes pertes. »

« Beaucoup de nains vont mourir, » Acquiesça doucement le fabriquant de jouets. « L’un de nous pourrait… »

_\- les corps s’étendent à l’horizon comme une mer de morts. Même en plissant les yeux, il ne peut pas en voir le bout. Nains, elfes, hommes, orcs – il n’y a pas de discriminations dans la mort. Ils sont allongés où ils sont tombés avec des yeux fixes qui le regardent. L’odeur de la mort est forte, et lui donne des hauts de cœur et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il ne peux pas regarder les corps plus longtemps parce qu’il se sent coupable d’avoir vécu alors qu’eux –_

« Personne ne mourra si je peux l’en empêcher, » Déclara-t-il, repoussant ses souvenirs.

Dwalin ricana mais ses yeux étaient gentils. « Même tes subterfuges ne peuvent pas arrêter la mort, cambrioleur. »

« Non, » Acquiesça-t-il, regardant la porte derrière laquelle se déroulait la réunion. « Mais je peux augmenter les chances. »

Ce ne fut qu’après le coucher du soleil et le lever de la lune que les portes s’ouvrirent enfin. Le bruit fit sursauter Bilbo qui se leva d’un coup, juste à temps pour voir Gandalf sortir en laissant échapper une série de jurons. Il regarda le sorcier enragé partir avant de regarder la porte d’où sortaient également Balin et Dain ; tous les deux avec une expression enragée mais triste. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le hobbit dans le coin alors qu’ils suivaient Gandalf ; murmurant et faisant des gestes dramatiques.

Bilbo regarda la porte, et quand Thorin ne sortit pas, il s’en approcha lentement. Il regarda à l’intérieur et vit le roi assis à une table brisée avec la tête entre les mains. Ses larges épaules étaient affaissées et ses cheveux un bazar de boucles noires et de tresses. Il ne ressemblait pas au Roi Sous la Montagne mais à un vieux nain fatigué.

Il sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau.

« Thorin, » Appela-t-il doucement, entrant dans la salle où était assis le roi.

Thorin leva la tête et croisa son regard. « Bilbo. Es-tu venu me crier dessus à nouveau ? »

« Non, pas maintenant. Ma gorge me fait toujours mal, » Admit-il, se hissant sur la partie de la table toujours en état. Ses jambes effleurèrent les cuisses du nain et il se retrouva au même niveau que le roi pour la première fois. C’était un sentiment plutôt agréable.

« Bien. Mes oreilles me font mal après avoir entendu Gandalf crier, » Révéla le nain, regardant l’endroit où leurs corps se touchaient avant de regarder le visage de Bilbo. « Balin et Dain pensent que je devrais demander de l’aide à Thranduil. »

« Ils ont raison, » Acquiesça-t-il, regardant le visage de Thorin. « Nous avons besoin des elfes et des hommes pour pouvoir survivre à la bataille qui approche. »

Thorin secoua la tête; défaisant un peu plus ses tresses. « Je ne peux pas leur demander de l’aide. Ma fierté ne le permettrait pas. »

« Est-ce que ta fierté est plus importante que la vie de ton peuple ? » Pointa-t-il, levant les sourcils. « Que la vie de tes neveux et amis ? Qu’est-ce que la fierté pour les morts ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ma fierté était tout ce qu’il me restait après la chute d’Erebor, » Dit le nain. « J’ai perdu mon royaume, mon peuple, mon titre, et même ma famille. Je n’avais rien d’autre que ma fierté pendant si longtemps que je ne sais pas comment exister sans. Quel genre de roi serais-je sans ma fierté ? »

Bilbo ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qui rendait un roi bon ou mauvais ; seulement ce qui pouvait les tuer. « Thorin… Tu dis ne pas pouvoir accepter un marché, mais si j’en créais un pour toi ? »

« Je ne te demanderais pas ça, » Refusa Thorin, secouant la tête. « Tout ce que tu dois faire c’est rester en sécurité. Concentre-toi là-dessus. »

Personne ne serait en sécurité une fois Azog et son armée à Erebor. Bilbo le savait, et il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Thorin qu’il le savait aussi.

« Es-tu toujours aveugle à ce qui est devant toi ? » Demanda-t-il, fixant le bleu ombragé.

« Je ne suis pas fou, » Réfuta le roi, mais ses yeux ne changèrent pas. « J’aimerais que tu me croies. »

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir te croire, » Admit-il, parce que ça rendrait les choses plus simples. « Mais je ne peux pas nier ce que je vois. Tu peux douter de moi et même me haïr s’il le faut, mais je jure, Thorin Oakenshield, que je te sauverais de cette folie. »

A ses mots, quelque chose bougea dans les yeux de Thorin. Une lumière s’alluma, comme un feu d’artifice dans le ciel. Avant qu’il ne puisse se demander pourquoi, Bilbo se retrouva tiré en avant alors que Thorin enroulait ses bras autour de ses hanches, et enfonçait son visage dans son estomac. Il couina et essaya de ne pas repousser le nain.

« Je suis heureux de t’avoir rencontré, » Dit le roi, sa voix étouffée. « Je suis heureux que Gandalf t’ai choisi. Tu… Tu as rendu ma vie meilleure simplement en existant, Bilbo Baggins. »

Bilbo sentit son souffle se couper. Oh. _Oh._ Était-il possible de ressentir à la fois joie et peine ? Parce qu’il était quasi sûr que c’était ce que son cœur ressentait. Avant qu’il ne puisse se stopper et réfléchir – parce que réfléchir ne lui causerait que des problèmes – il leva les mains et les enfonça dans le bazar de boucles sombres sur ses genoux. Thorin se raidit un instant avant de resserrer sa prise sur les hanches et cuisses du hobbit. Bilbo n’y prêta pas attention, et rendit son câlin au roi.

« Je suis heureux de t’avoir rencontré aussi, » Murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui montaient. « Tellement, _tellement_ heureux. »

Il souhaitait pouvoir lui dire à quel point il avait été heureux de revoir Thorin. De parler avec lui, rire avec lui, pleurer avec lui, et même se disputer avec lui. C’était vraiment un cadeau d’être capable de vivre aux côtés de l’amour perdu de sa vie une nouvelle fois. Il se fichait du fait que Thorin ne l’aimait pas en retour, ou du fait qu’il perdait l’esprit pour une pierre ; c’était assez de savoir qu’il était _vivant_.

C’était plutôt injuste, la différence entre l’amour qu’on imagine et celui qu’on trouve. Bilbo s’était attendu à quelque chose comme dans les histoires et les poèmes qu’il avait lus dans sa vie. Mais l’amour n’avait _pas du tout_ été comme dans les histoires. Thorin ne le complétait pas, ne l’aidait pas à s’aimer plus facilement. Il pouvait vivre sans le nain dans sa vie ; l’avait fait pendant tellement d’années, et avait été heureux la majorité du temps. Et même s’il n’avait jamais arrêté d’aimer le roi, il n’avait pas dépéri comme une héroïne en deuil.

Mais ce qu’il avait découvert de l’amour était ceci : il n’avait pas besoin que Thorin le complète, non, mais le roi le poussait à devenir une meilleure personne. Il pouvait être heureux seul, oui, mais ce serait encore mieux avec le nain. Et même s’il n’était pas mort de son cœur brisé, il avait pleuré la perte de la seule âme qu’il avait aimée.

Peut-être que son amour n’était pas le genre chanté par les bardes, mais il était quand même réel et véritable. Son cœur de hobbit n’était pas aussi loyal que ceux des nains, n’était pas aussi éternel que ceux des elfes, mais l’amour qu’il portait était tout aussi fort. C’était un amour qui avait brûlé en lui pendant quatre-vingts ans, et brûlerait pendant quatre-vingts années de plus parce que son cœur ne pouvait pas oublier la joie d’aimer une autre personne.

 _Je t’aime_ , pensa-t-il, serrant les cheveux épais alors qu’il sentait quelques larmes s’échapper. _Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime et je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te voir mourir à nouveau. Je suis désolé, Thorin, tellement **désolé**._

Thorin leva la tête et regarda son visage. Quand il vit le hobbit en train de pleurer, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il leva un main pour toucher la joue de Bilbo. « Ne pleure pas, ghivashel. Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons gagner cette bataille. »

Il ferma les yeux alors que le pouce de Thorin essuyait quelques larmes. Rien n’allait bien se passer parce qu’il allait trahir la confiance de Thorin et ruiner leur amitié une nouvelle fois. Rien n’allait bien se passer parce que la vie n’était pas comme les histoires, et il n’y avait pas de fin heureuse à la fin du chemin.

_Je suis tellement désolé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions
> 
> Kalil – Traitre  
> Rukhs – Orcs  
> Ghivashel – trésor de tous les trésors


	23. Chapitre 22

L’Arkenstone était plus lourde que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle tenait facilement dans ses mains ; brillant d’une pâle lumière blanche qui captait la lumière de la lune. Quand il la penchait, il pouvait voir son reflet sur la surface douce du joyau. Son visage – pâle et plus fin que dans ses souvenirs – le fixa avec des lèvres pincées et des yeux bruns réhaussés par les cernes noires sous ses yeux.

Comparé à l’elfe sans défauts devant lui, il ressemblait à une créature triste et battue.

« C’est l’Arkenstone, » Dit doucement Thranduil, ses yeux de marbres posés sur la pierre. « Où l’avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Je l’ai prise à Thorin, » Répondit Bilbo, les mots ayant un goût de cendres et de terre dans sa bouche. « Je l’ai déclarée comme faisant partie de ma part du trésor pour vous la donner. »

« C’est une jolie pierre, » Confessa le monarque, son regard ne bougeant pas de l’Arkenstone. « Cependant ce n’est qu’un seul joyau. Ma récompense devait être plus importante. »

Il foudroya l’elfe du regard. « Et elle le sera si vous jouez intelligemment. Utilisez cette pierre pour obliger Thorin à vous donner la récompense promise. Rassurez-vous il paiera n’importe quel prix pour ce stupide joyau. »

Les yeux de Thranduil regardèrent enfin le visage de Bilbo. « Vous ne vous en préoccupez pas. »

« Non, » Admis le hobbit. Quand il s’était faufilé en dehors d’Erebor, cela lui avait pris toute sa volonté de ne pas jeter la pierre du haut de la montagne et la regarder se briser en millions de morceaux sur le sol. Seul le souvenir des corps de ses amis l’en avait empêché. « Ce n’est rien de plus qu’un joli bibelot qui empoisonne l’esprit de Thorin. Si je le pouvais, je la jetterai dans l’océan pour qu’on ne la revoie plus jamais. Mais puisque cela ne résoudra pas mes problèmes, je vais l’utiliser pour faire un marché avec vous. »

Les yeux de Thranduil s’assombrirent. « Vous voulez faire un autre marché avec moi après votre avoir échoué à respecter le premier ? Vous êtes une créature arrogante, halfling. »

« Pour la dernière fois : mon nom est Bilbo et _pas_ halfling. » Gronda-t-il, foudroyant le roi du regard, « Et ce marché est important pour vous aussi. Pendant que nous parlons une armée d’orcs et de gobelins approche Erebor. Ils détruiront tous sur leur passage – _y compris Mirkwood_ – pour arriver ici. Maintenant nous pouvons passer le peu de temps qu’il nous reste à nous battre pour des bibelots d’or et d’argent, ou nous pouvons combiner nos forces et effacer ces déchets une bonne fois pour toutes. Que choisissez-vous ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que les nains combattront avec nous ? » Questionna le roi des elfes, l’air impassible face aux nouvelles d’une possible armée envahissant son royaume. Il était probablement déjà au courant.

« Ils vous rejoindront, » Dit Bilbo avec confiance. « Malgré ce que vous pensez, ils ne sont pas idiots. Ils savent qu’ils ne peuvent pas vaincre cette armée seuls. Ils combattront avec vous et les hommes de Lake-town si vous venez. »

Thranduil le fixa pendant un long moment. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix s’était durcie. « Je convoquerais les hommes de Lake-town. Cette bataille les affecte autant que mon peuple et les nains. Mais _vous_ devez convaincre cet Idiot Sous la Montagne de nous rejoindre. Il ne m’écoutera pas. »

Il tressaillit. « Il ne m’écoutera pas non plus. Mais si vous utilisez l’Arkenstone correctement, alors vous pourrez l’obliger à vous donner l’or et une alliance. »

« Il n’oubliera pas cette trahison, » Avertit l’elfe, son front légèrement ridé. « Les nains n’oublient pas. Les nains ne pardonnent pas. »

Bilbo ricana. Il n’avait pas besoin de l’avertissement de l’elfe, pas quand il avait vécu avec les conséquences de ses actions pendant une vie. « Je le sais. Mais je m’en fiche. Je préfère le voir vivre en me détestant plutôt que de le voir mourir avec mon amitié. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Thranduil montra un peu d’émotion. Ses yeux clairs devinrent ombragés et ses lèvres se transformèrent en une grimace qui révéla les lignes âgées de son visage. « Je vois. Très bien, Bilbo Baggins. A l’aube, j’irais à Erebor avec l’Arkenstone pour marchander de l’or et des alliés. Si tout se passe bien, nous ferons face à cette armée de vermine ensembles. »

* * *

Bilbo ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Son corps et son esprit ne voulaient pas le laisser se reposer ; pas avec la tempête qui allait arriver à l’aube. Alors il se retrouva à ranger ses affaires en préparation. Quand il eut terminé, il regarda ses amis dormir ; gravant leurs visages dans son esprit encore et encore jusqu’à pouvoir tous les voir parfaitement en fermant les yeux. Quand le soleil se leva, il ne savait pas qui il allait perdre et qui il allait garder.

Lentement, alors que le soleil éclairait la terre, les nains commencèrent à s’agiter. Il regarda Bombur commencer le petit-déjeuner alors que Dori arrangeait les couvertures sur les deux princes puisqu’ils avaient tendance à s’agiter dans leur sommeil. Balin et Bifur partagèrent une pipe alors que Nori commençait la longue tâche de brosser et tresser ses cheveux et sa barbe. Ori alla vers les toilettes alors qu’Oin et Gloin se disputaient en tressant leurs cheveux. Dwalin, Bofur, Fili et Kili allaient dormir jusqu’à ce que l’odeur du petit-déjeuner les réveille. Gandalf et Thorin n’étaient pas en vue et il en était heureux. Il ne pouvait pas faire face au roi pour le moment.

Quand Gandalf apparut enfin, son visage était pincé. Il tapa le sol en pierre de son bâton jusqu’à ce que tout le monde le regarde. « Thranduil est ici pour marchander sa portion du trésor. »

Les nains grognèrent.

« Sérieusement ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin du petit-déjeuner ? »

« Que quelqu’un réveille les quatre paresseux. Nous allons avoir besoin de leur aide. »

« Vous pensez qu’ils seraient d’accord pour revenir après le repas ? »

« Qui se lève aussi tôt pour négocier ? »

« Il a probablement fait exprès pour nous agacer. »

« Où est Thorin ? Il ne fait pas face à ce lécheur d’arbre seul n’est-ce pas ? »

« J’espère que Dain est avec lui. Pas besoin d’effusion de sang aussi tôt. »

Bilbo ignora les remarques et commença à marcher lentement vers les portes. Il pouvait entendre les autres le suivre à leur rythme alors qu’ils se disputaient. A un autre moment il aurait trouvé leur conversation amusante, mais maintenant il se demandait s’il allait l’entendre à nouveau. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes, ils trouvèrent Thorin et Dain qui faisaient face à Thranduil, son fils et son capitaine avec des expressions mitigées. Ils étaient tous armés et Legolas avait un sac dans les bras.

« Oh bien, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués pendant mon absence, » Dit Gandalf, avançant vers le groupe. « J’ai amené les autres comme demandé, Thranduil. Maintenant parlez-nous du marché que vous souhaitez faire. »

Thranduil fit signe à Legolas de s’avancer. Le prince le fit et ouvrit lentement le sac pour révéler l’Arkenstone. Quand les nains la virent, ils haletèrent et commencèrent à crier. Thorin devint blanc et recula ; se rattrapant sur un Dain faisant la grimace pour ne pas tomber.

« Je souhaite faire un nouveau marché, » Dit l’elfe, son expression ne bougeant pas. « L’Arkenstone contre mon or et votre aide dans la bataille à venir contre Azog et son armée. »

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? » Haleta Thorin. Ses yeux étaient larges et vitreux alors qu’il serrait l’épaule de Dain.

Les yeux de Thranduil parcoururent la foule avant de croiser le regard de Bilbo. Le hobbit frissonna et fit un pas en avant.

« Je lui ai donné, » Admit-il, sa voix plus forte et claire que prévu.

La foule se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

« Toi ? _Tu_ lui as donné l’Arkenstone ? » Haleta Balin, l’air d’avoir été frappé à l’estomac.

« Oh, Bilbo, » soupira Gandalf, s’appuyant sur son bâton. Il ferma les yeux et eut l’air aussi vieux et fatigué qu’il l’était.

Les autres nains n’étaient pas en meilleur état. Dain avait l’air impassible mais certains comme Dwalin, Gloin et Fili avaient l’air déchirés entre le choc et l’outrage. D’autres comme Kili, Bofur, Bombur et Ori avait l’air abasourdis et blessés par cette nouvelle. Seuls Bifur, Dori, Nori et Oin avaient l’air effrayés et incertains. Mais la pire réaction fut aussi celle qui était la plus importante pour lui.

Lentement, si lentement, Thorin se tourna pour lui faire face, le visage aussi blanc qu’une toile vierge. Quand il parla, sa voix était le murmure d’une tempête en train de se lever. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Bilbo avala sa salive et maintint son regard. « Je lui ai donné. J’ai volé l’Arkenstone et l’ai donnée à Thranduil pour marchander son aide dans la bataille à venir. »

« Tu - ? Non. Non, ce n’est pas possible, » Marmonna le nain, secoua la tête. « Tu ne ferais pas ça. Tu ne… »

« Trahirais pas ta confiance ? » Finit-il doucement, ne quittant pas le roi du regard. « J’ai bien peur que si, Thorin. Je suis désolé. »

Thorin continua à secouer la tête, et regarda l’Arkenstone dans les mains de Legolas, puis Bilbo à nouveau. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en une grimace douloureuse. « Non, non, non, non, pas _toi_ , tu n’as pas pu - »

Le roi se coupa lui-même en rugissant alors qu’il sortait son épée et s’approchait du hobbit. Bilbo ne bougea pas en regardant le nain courir vers lui avec des yeux sombres. Mais avant que Thorin ne puisse faire trois pas, Dwalin, Nori et Gloin se précipitèrent pour le retenir.

« Thorin, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! As-tu perdu l’esprit ?! » Cria Gloin, tenant l’un des bras du roi.

« Calme-toi, Thorin. Souviens toi de qui il s’agit, » Grogna Dwalin, attrapant le poignet qui tenait Orcrist.

Dori ne parla pas, passant ses bras sous les aisselles de Thorin pour le retenir.

Thorin gronda et essaya de se dégager mais ne réussit pas. « Laissez-moi ! Je ne supporterais pas ça ! Il va payer pour avoir volé - ! »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que j’ai dit la nuit de l’attaque d’Azog ? » Appela Bilbo, interrompant le roi et se rapprochant lentement des nains. « Est-ce que tu te souviens, Thorin ? Quand tu m’as demandé ce que je voulais le plus au monde ? »

Thorin se figea ; tremblant et respirant si fort que le hobbit pouvait l’entendre. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Bilbo et continua à fixer le hobbit avec des yeux sombres et une mâchoire serrée.

« J’ai dit que je voulais vous voir vivre, » Continua-t-il, ignorant le danger qu’il approchait. « C’est tout ce que j’ai voulu pendant toute cette aventure. Vous voir vivre. »

« Et c’est censé justifier ton vol ? Tu m’as volé l’Arkenstone. TU AS TRAHIS MA CONFIANCE ! » Rugit le roi, poussant les trois nains et jetant son épée au sol. Avant que ses cousins ne puissent le stopper à nouveau, Thorin attrapa le biceps de Bilbo et le tira jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient au même niveau.

« Pourquoi ? » Gronda-t-il, ses pupilles noires dépassant le bleu de ses yeux. « POURQUOI ?! »

\- _Thorin attrape ses mains avec le peu de force qu’il lui reste –_

_« … J’aimerais partir en ayant ton amitié, et j’aimerais reprendre les mots et actions que j’ai eues à la porte… »_

_\- Thranduil place l’Arkenstone sur le torse de Thorin et enroule prudemment ses mains autour d’elle –_

_« … C’est une aventure amère, si elle doit se terminer ainsi ; et pas même une montagne d’or ne peux régler cela… »_

_\- les mains de Thorin deviennent molles dans la sienne et il pleure encore plus parce que le roi est mort, longue vie au roi –_

« Parce que je ne peux pas te voir mourir, » Répondit Bilbo, sans cligner des yeux en regardant dans les yeux son plus grand chagrin. « Je peux vivre avec ta haine, Thorin Oakenshield. Cela vaut le coup tant que tu es en vie. Tu comprends ? Je sacrifierais _tout_ pour te voir VIVRE ! »

Thorin secoua la tête alors que ses épaules s’affaissaient et que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. « Non. Non, je ne comprends pas. Personne ne m’a jamais autant blessé. Personne n’a jamais autant _compté_ pour moi. Jusqu’à maintenant. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait volé l’Arkenstone, il était confus. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas le voir ? Mes sentiments pour toi ? » Dit le nain d’une voix rauque. « N’ai-je pas été assez clair lorsque je t’ai donné les chambres de ma mère ? Quand j’ai tressé les perles de ma famille dans tes cheveux ? Ne pouvais-tu pas sentir mon amour quand je t’ai tenu après la mort de Smaug ? »

« Menteur, » Murmura-t-il, sentant une espèce de torpeur s’emparer de lui. « Tu ment. Tu ne m’aimes pas. Tu ne _peux pas_ m’aimer. »

« Non, je ne peux pas, » Acquiesça doucement le roi alors que quelque chose sur son visage se brisait. C’était un peu comme regarder une œuvre d’art brûler. « Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. »

Thorin le lâcha et se recula. Le hobbit tomba durement au sol. Il ne sentit pas la douleur. Il ne pouvait rien sentir si ce n’est un sentiment d’horreur alors que Thorin se tournait et s’éloignait.

« Thorin, » Dit-il en levant une main, « Thorin, stop, _s’il te plaît_! Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire ! THORIN ! »

Le roi ne se tourna pas. « Pars, Bilbo Baggins. Pars et ne reviens pas. »

Bilbo tressaillit et baissa la main. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose dans son torse – quelque chose de cru et brisé et abîmé – tomber en morceaux à l’ordre du nain. Sa respiration s’accéléra jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus respirer du tout. Son cœur commença à lui faire mal comme si quelqu’un le tenait et le serrait lentement, de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt à exploser.

Était-ce le sentiment d’un cœur brisé qui se brisait une seconde fois ?

_Non, non, non, non, reviens, reviens, retourne-toi, **RETOURNE TOI - !**_

« Et ma proposition ? » Questionna Thranduil quelque part loin de lui. Une petite partie de lui trouvait hilarant le fait que l’elfe puisse avoir l’air aussi calme. Est-ce que le roi des elfes était incapable de voir que le monde prenait fin ?

« Je m’en fiche. Prenez votre or et vos alliés. Prenez tout l’or d’Erebor pour ce que j’en ai à faire. Partez et prenez _ça_ avec vous, » Répondit Thorin d’une voix assez froide pour découper le cœur de Bilbo. Ou ce qui en restait.

Quelque part – toujours au loin – il entendit les autres parler et commencer à crier et hurler. Mais il ne comprenait pas les mots ou qui les prononçaient alors qu’ils devenaient un mélange de voix et de sons en arrière plan. La seule voix claire qu’il pouvait entendre était celle de l’Anneau Unique alors qu’il riait et riait et riait.

_Qui va t’aimer maintenant ?_

* * *

D’une manière ou d’une autre, Bilbo se retrouva dans le camp de Thranduil avec Gandalf.

Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment il était arrivé là. Il se rappelait vaguement que le sorcier l’avait tenu par le bras et l’avait mené hors d’Erebor. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de la marche jusqu’au camp de Thranduil, ou comment ses affaires étaient restés à son côté. Il ne se souvenait pas s’être abrité dans une tente à l’écart où il avait été forcé à s’allonger. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit après le dos de Thorin qui s’éloignait.

_\- ses yeux bleu océan qui le transpercent du regard –_

_« Tu ne peux pas le voir ? Mes sentiment pour toi… ? »_

_\- il y a une réalisation lente dans son esprit alors qu’il écoute les mots de Thorin –_

_« Ne pouvais-tu pas sentir mon amour quand je t’ai tenu après la mort de Smaug… ? »_

_\- Thorin se tourne et s’éloigne de lui pour la seconde fois –_

« Je ne savais pas, » Murmura-t-il, fixant le plafond de la tente elfique. « Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Comment aurais-je pu le savoir s’il ne me l’a jamais _dit_? »

Mais Bilbo savait au fond de lui que ce n’était pas uniquement la faute de Thorin. C’était lui qui avait été aveugle et n’avait pas vu ce qui était en face de lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Thorin ne montrait pas ses sentiments par ses mots, mais par ses actions ? Comment avait-il pu manquer la signification des perles dans ses cheveux ? Ou les mots de Bifur, et les indices des autres ? Comment avait-il pu manquer les regards d’un amour unilatéral quand il en avait vu un dans ses propres yeux pendant quatre-vingts ans ?

« Tu es le plus gros idiot de ce monde, Bilbo Baggins, » Murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux et essayant de refouler une vague de larmes. Il avait assez pleuré Thorin la première fois. Il ne le ferait pas à nouveau.

 _Mais tu as brisé_ son _cœur cette fois,_ murmura l’anneau, se moquant de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait brisé le cœur de Thorin en même temps que sa confiance et leur amitié. Il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer et cela lui faisait réaliser qu’il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent. C’était différent quand il pensait que Thorin ne l’aimait pas. Il était prêt à perdre leur amitié si cela voulait dire les garder en vie. Mais il n’était pas prêt à perdre le cœur de Thorin pour toujours.

« Ma vie n’est que grosse erreur après grosse erreur, » Marmonna-t-il, se frottant le front.

« Voyons, voyons, je suis sûr que ce n’est pas si horrible, » Commenta Gandalf alors qu’il entrait dans la tente. Bilbo ouvrit un œil, et regarda le sorcier s’asseoir à côté de lui et poser son bâton contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient assombris par son chapeau mais Bilbo pouvait voir la grimace de son ami.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda le sorcier.

« Comme si mon cœur venait d’être réduit en miettes, » Répondit-il, fermant les yeux et posant son bras sur ses yeux. « Gandalf, qu’ai-je fait ? Thorin - »

« Assez, Bilbo Baggins. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus, » Interrompit Gandalf, sa voix devenant dure. « Ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui était le choix le plus brave et le plus intelligent. Gagner l’alliance de Thranduil nous donne aussi accès à l’aide de Lake-town. Avec leur aide, nous pourrons gagner cette bataille. »

« Mais j’ai _blessé_ Thorin, » Murmura-t-il, se souvenant de l’expression du roi lorsqu’il avait admis avoir volé l’Arkenstone. « J’ai utilisé sa confiance envers lui. J’ai ruiné notre amitié. J’ai brisé son… »

« Tu l’as blessé, » Admis le sorcier, « Mais il ne t’a pas donné le choix. Bilbo, nous savons tous les deux que Thorin n’est pas lui-même en ce moment. La malédiction de la lignée de Durin l’a rattrapé. Il ne peux pas penser clairement et ne peux donc pas voir que tes actions viennent de ton amour pour lui. S’il était dans son état normal, nous savons tous les deux qu’il aurait accepté ton plan. »

Bilbo secoua la tête en sentant des larmes au coin de ses yeux. « Cela ne change pas ce qu’il a dit. Cela n‘efface pas la douleur que je lui ai causé. J’ai brisé son cœur, Gandalf. J’ai brisé son cœur et je l’ai réalisé trop tard, et maintenant il ne me regardera plus jamais de la même façon. »

Gandalf soupira et passa une large main dans les boucles du hobbit. « Oh, Bilbo. Je suis désolé que nous en soyons arrivés là. Je le suis vraiment. Nous… Nous espérions tous que cela marcherait entre vous deux. Personne n’avait pensé que cela finirait ainsi. »

« Moi non plus, » Admit-il, levant le bras pour pouvoir mettre son visage dans ses mains pour arrêter le flot de larmes. « Je voulais juste le garder en vie. C’est tout ce que je voulais, et ça a fini comme ça. Comment est-ce qu’on peut perdre et sauver quelqu’un en même temps ? »

Gandalf soupira à nouveau, et continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Quand le sorcier bougea accidentellement une de ses tresses et qu’elle frappa son visage, Bilbo sentit sa détermination s’écrouler. Il commença à pleurer des larmes sans fin dans ses mains alors que ses épaules tremblaient. La force de ses sanglots lui faisait mal au torse et irritait sa gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer. Tout – _Thorin, Thorin, Thorin, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, s’il te plaît reviens, je t’aime, THORIN –_ coula à travers ses larmes.

Pendant tout ce temps Gandalf resta à ses côtés alors qu’il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pour un roi qu’il avait perdu une fois de plus.

* * *

Même s’il souhaitait le contraire, Bilbo savait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’allonger et pleurer. Il y avait une bataille qui approchait pour laquelle il devait se préparer et il avait des nains à sauver. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’apitoyer. Alors, avec de grands efforts, il se traîna hors de la tente pour affronter le monde.

Thranduil avait décidé de camper au niveau des ruines de Dale. Il y avait des tentes et des elfes à perte de vue ; la plupart habillés pour le combat avec des armes sur eux. La majorité d’entre eux ne lui prêta pas attention alors qu’il errait dans le camp, mais certains le fixèrent ou le foudroyèrent du regard. Il ignora les elfes jusqu’à trouver la plus large des tentes avec deux elfes postés à l’entrée.

« Est-ce que le roi est là ? » Demanda-t-il aux gardes, n’essayant même pas d’être poli.

Un des gardes – une femme avec des cheveux noirs – hocha lentement la tête. « Oui. Il planifie la bataille pour le moment - »

Bilbo n’attendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il entra et laissa les gardes derrière lui. A l’intérieur il trouva Thranduil debout derrière une table avec Gandalf et – étonnamment – Bard. Ils se tournèrent vers lui avec des expressions mitigées.

« Oh. Vous avez fini de pleurer ? » Commenta Thranduil, regardant à nouveau la carte sur la table.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Gandalf d’une voix plus gentille.

« Bien, » Répondit-il, évitant les yeux du sorcier et regardant Bard. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Lake-town a été recruté pour la bataille, » Répondit l’homme, fixant le hobbit en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment vas-tu ? Maître Gandalf a expliqué ce que tu as fait tout à l’heure… »

« Tu veux dire qu’il t’a dit que j’ai volé l’Arkenstone, l’ai utilisée pour marchander avec Thranduil et ai été banni par Thorin, » Compléta-t-il en s’approchant de la table. « Oui, eh bien, j’ai peur de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de choix à ce sujet. »

« Nous étions en train de discuter les stratégies possibles pour la bataille à venir, » Compléta Thranduil, ignorant ses mots. « Je doute que cela vous intéresse. »

Bilbo secoua la tête et lança à l’elfe le sourire qu’il utilisait quand Lobelia essayait de voler son argenterie. « Bien sûr ! Après tout, je ne suis qu’un simple hobbit qui défie des rois, affronte un dragon seul, et trompe des trolls. Qu’est-ce quelqu’un comme ça pourrait possiblement savoir ? »

Thranduil plissa les yeux alors que Bard tentait de transformer son rire en un raclement de gorge. Gandalf n’essaya même pas de se cacher et rit ouvertement.

« Vous êtes une boule en peluche très insolente, » Déclara l’elfe alors que le hobbit regardait la carte.

« Et vous êtes nul en insultes. Vous devriez vous entraîner, » Répondit Bilbo, avant d’ignorer le roi en faveur de la carte devant lui. De ce qu’il avait pu voir, le plan était de laisser Azog et son armée approcher d’Erebor où la montagne et les portes donneraient une meilleure chance aux archers, et faire venir une autre armée par derrière pour entourer les orcs et les gobelins. C’était un plan pratique mais c’était le même que la dernière fois. Ils avaient gagné la bataille, oui, mais à un prix terrible.

« Quelle armée va tendre l’embuscade ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant les trois autres.

Bard leva une main. « Nous. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons rattraper les orcs et les gobelins. »

Le hobbit se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Mais vous serez à pieds. Comment allez vous bouger assez rapidement pour les rattraper ? »

« C’est aussi ce que je me demandais, » Commenta Gandalf, levant les sourcils. « Cela marcherait mieux avec les elfes. Non seulement ils ont des montures, mais ils sont aussi plus rapides. »

« Mes soldats sont majoritairement des archers qui se reposent sur le combat longue distance, » Pointa le roi, ses yeux argentés se transformant en glace. « Ils seraient plus utiles en hauteur où ils peuvent utiliser leurs arcs. »

Bilbo ricana. « C’est des conneries et vous le savez. Les elfes sont aussi bons au combat rapproché. Vous ne voulez juste pas risquer votre peuple. »

« Bien sûr que non. C’est déjà assez mauvais que nous ayons à combattre. Pourquoi est-ce que je risquerais _mon_ peuple pour un tas de _nains_? » Siffla l’elfe, son visage gâché par son expression.

Bard fronça les sourcils et se redressa alors que Gandalf avait l’air d’avoir envie de frapper le roi avec son bâton. Bilbo le devança en attrapant l’une des bougies éteintes avant de la lancer sur le roi. Thranduil l’esquiva facilement mais eut l’air choqué que le hobbit ose faire ça.

« Ces _nains_ sont mes amis ! » Cracha-t-il, foudroyant l’elfe du regard. « Ils sont prêts à _mourir_ pour vous et votre peuple ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas leur donner la même courtoisie ? Avez-vous réellement si peu de compassion?! »

Thranduil se figea et ne cligna pas des yeux. Son visage devint aussi lisse et illisible que d’habitude, mais Bilbo pouvait voir ses épaules tendues, et ses lèvres plus pincées. Même ses yeux se glacèrent jusqu’à devenir aussi vitreux qu’un lac immaculé.

« Ces _nains_ vous détestent, » Lui rappela l’elfe, parlant avec une honnêteté cruelle que seuls les elfes semblaient posséder. « Ils vous ont banni du royaume que _vous_ avez sauvé. Leur roi a même tenté de vous **tuer**. Comment pouvez vous toujours vous inquiéter de leur destin ? »

Bilbo gronda. C’était possiblement la question la plus stupide qu’il ait jamais entendue. « Et alors ? Parce que _leurs_ sentiments ont changé ne veut pas dire que les miens sont différents. Ils sont précieux à mes yeux et je me battrais jusqu’à la mort pour qu’ils restent entier et en vie ! »

Le glacier dans les yeux de Thranduil ne fondit pas mais il se détendit légèrement. A côté de lui, les yeux sombres de Gandalf semblaient encore plus vieux que les lignes dures de son visage.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous mélanger les troupes, » Suggéra doucement Bard. « Ainsi chaque côté aura un avantage égal. »

« Cela aiderait, » Acquiesça Gandalf en regardant Thranduil. « Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas séparer vos troupes, mais nous devons faire ce qu’il faut pour assurer notre victoire. »

Thranduil soupira et fit un signe de la main. « Bien, bien. Nous allons séparer les troupes. Maintenant pour le problème suivant… »

* * *

Bilbo passa le reste de la journée à faire des préparations pour la bataille qui approchait. Il aida à concocter les plans, à trier les provisions, et se proposa même pour monter la garde. Il avait brossé les chevaux, s’était assuré que tous les elfes étaient nourris et avait commencé à récolter des plantes et des herbes en préparation des blessures à venir. Sa détermination lui avait gagné des regards étranges, mais personne n’avait tenté de le stopper . Ils avaient accepté ses efforts et avaient continué leurs tâches.

Occasionnellement Gandalf ou Bard venaient le voir et tentait de l’obliger à se reposer. Il refusa poliment à chaque fois. Il savait qu’une fois stoppé il serait submergé par la situation et deviendrait inutile. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d’être dans un état pareil avec Azog si proche d’eux. Ce ne serait que plus tard, après avoir gagné la bataille, que Bilbo avait promis de s’arrêter et de se reposer et de pleurer ce qu’il avait (encore) pleuré. Ce ne fut qu’a la tombée de la nuit, alors que les elfes avaient allumé leurs lanternes, qu’il fut forcé de s’arrêter alors qu’un visiteur inattendu s’approchait de lui.

« Bilbo, » Salua Balin, retirant sa capuche pour révéler un visage fatigué.

Bilbo cligna des yeux et regarda le nain en posant doucement les vêtements qu’il était en train de coudre. « Balin. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu voir comme tu allais, » Expliqua le nain en regardant le hobbit se lever. « Nous étions tous inquiets pour toi après que Gandalf t’ai emmené. J’ai du enfermer les autres pour les empêcher de me suivre, ils sont têtus. Nous… Nous sommes tous très inquiets pour toi, mon ami. »

Il haussa une épaule et détourna le regard. « Je vais bien. Un peu fatigué et blessé, mais je vais assez bien pour travailler. »

Balin leva un sourcil alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les vêtements aux pieds de Bilbo. « Je vois ça. Je vais le dire aux autres. Cela les soulagera de savoir que tu n’es pas roulé en boule dans un coin en train de pleurer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » Commenta-t-il. « Cela ne me ferait rien de bon. Pleurer ne changera pas ma situation et ne nous aidera pas à gagner la bataille. »

« Non, mais personne ne te blâmera si tu pleures, » Pointa le nain, fronçant les sourcils. « Bilbo, je veux que tu saches que je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, et je ne te blâme pas. Utiliser l’Arkenstone pour marchander une alliance était la chose la plus intelligente que quiconque ait faite depuis le renvoi des hommes de Lake-town. Peut-être que nous allons survivre à la bataille. »

« C’était la décision la plus intelligente mais ce n’était pas la plus facile, » Dit doucement Bilbo, fixant ses pieds et la pile de vêtements déchirés. « Balin, je… ce que Thorin a dit aujourd’hui… est-ce que c’était… réel ? Est-ce qu’il… »

Balin soupira profondément et s’affaissa. « J’ai connu Thorin toute ma vie. Je l’ai connu à Erebor quand il était toujours prince, et je l’ai connu après Erebor quand il était mendiant. Je l’ai vu partir à la guerre pour son peuple ; l’ai vu nourrir sa famille et ses amis comme il le pouvait ; et je l’ai vu s’épuiser complètement pour récupérer notre maison. Je l’ai vu heureux et triste, aimant et haineux, joueur et sérieux. Mais de toutes mes années, je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi satisfait et complet que lorsqu’il était avec toi. »

_\- le roi sourit, et les lignes dures de son visage s’effacent et ses yeux brillent, et Thorin a l’air tellement plus jeune quand il est détendu et heureux –_

_« Tu as rendu ma vie meilleure simplement en existant, Bilbo Baggins… »_

_\- Thorin l’attrape alors qu’il trébuche sur les bottes du nain pendant leur dance. Il foudroie le roi du regard, mais le nain rejete la tête en arrière et rit et rit –_

Bilbo sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que sa gorge devenait sèche et douloureuse. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’a rien dit ? Pourquoi il ne me l’a _pas dit_? »

« Parce qu’il avait peur, » Admis le nain, ses yeux devenant triste. « Il avait peur que tu ne le rejettes. Nous savons tous à quel point tu aimes et pleure ton amant mort. Comment pouvait-il demander ton cœur en sachant qu’il appartenait à un autre ? Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec quelqu’un qui était mort avant même de t’avoir rencontré ? Thorin est irréfléchi sur de nombreux sujets, mais avec son cœur il est toujours prudent. »

« Comme c’est idiot de sa part, » Murmura-t-il alors que son cœur en morceaux faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber en poussière. « Je ne pourrais jamais le rejeter. Comment pourrais-je alors qu’il est le plus grand amour que j’ai jamais connu ? »

« Oh, Bilbo, » Soupira Balin, son visage prenant une expression détruite et pitoyable. Avant de pouvoir cligner des yeux, le nain s’était avancé et l’avait pris dans ses bras, en un câlin qui bloquait le vent, et faisait hurler ses bleus. Avec un sanglot, il s’appuya contre lui et cacha son visage dans la cape du nain pour étouffer ses pleurs.

« Je suis désolé, » Murmura Balin, et si c’était à l’intention de Bilbo, Thorin ou des deux il ne pouvait pas le dire. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était que son cœur était en morceaux, et rien au monde ne pourrait le réparer.


	24. Chapitre 23

Nori ne s’était jamais considéré comme un nain particulièrement bon.

Il ne pensait pas être le mal incarné, bien sûr, mais il savait qu’il avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix dans sa vie. Certains qu’il ne regrettait pas parce qu’il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Voler pour nourrir sa famille était justifié pour lui ; ceux qui lui disait le contraire pouvaient essayer de ne pas manger pendant quelques jours avant de revenir le voir. C’était comme tuer. Il n’aimait pas tuer – qui aimait ça à part les orcs et les hommes ? – mais il n’hésitait pas à se défendre. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tuer, mais parfois c’était inévitable au combat.

Mais il y avait d’autres choix dont il n’était… pas fier du tout.

Voler de la nourriture pour nourrir son petit frère était une chose justifiable. Mais tromper les gens pour récupérer leur argent ? Voler des objets dans la rue et les déplacer pour des seigneurs corrompus ? Merde, même Nori pouvait admettre qu’il avait fait de la merde. Il savait qu’il pouvait écrire un livre vu la longueur de la liste de ses fautes et de ses crimes. Il pourrait probablement le transformer en un conte épique et le vendre pour faire du profit. Ori n’était pas le seul membre de la famille à savoir écrire, après tout. Il était juste le seul passionné.

Nori savait que ce qu’il faisait était parfois amoral. Dori n’avait pas réussi à être un parent décent pour lui de plusieurs manières – et malgré ce que son frère pensait, Nori ne lui en voulait pas pour ça parce qu’un enfant ne pouvait pas élever un autre enfant – mais il avait réussit à enseigner des morales à ses frères. Il leur avait appris la différence entre ce qui était juste ou pas, et à vivre selon un code d’honneur peu importe quoi. Alors il ne pouvait pas clamer ne pas être au courant, parce que c’était le cas.

Malheureusement pour Dori, le monde n’était pas tellement noir et blanc. Il était parfois flou et gris et sans bon dénouement. Nori faisait de son mieux pour faire ce qui était juste, mais il savait qu’il ratait. Parfois il choisissait même la manière facile plutôt que la manière juste parce qu’être noble et honorable ne voulait rien dire lorsque l’on était mort.

Nori connaissait ses crimes et acceptait que Dori ne le voit plus de la même façon que lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, mais cela valait le coup parce que c’était _lui_ qui mettait de la nourriture sur la table quand Dori perdait son travail. C’était grâce à _ses_ mains sales qu’Ori pouvait aller à l’école et que Dori pouvait garder la maison. _Il_ était celui qui avait payé les guérisseurs lorsque sa ma était en train de mourir, et c’était _lui_ qui s’était assuré de la survie d’Ori.

Nori savait qu’il allait mourir sans regretter ses actions parce que chacune d’entre elles avaient été faites pour ses frères.

Dori ne voudrait jamais – _ne pourrais jamais_ – comprendre sa manière de pensée, mais il pouvait voir ce qu’avait fait Bilbo. Le hobbit avait tout risqué pour garder la compagnie en vie et en sécurité. Au départ il avait été amusé par ce petit chaton franc – et Bilbo serait _toujours_ un chaton pour lui, parce que seul un chaton pouvait siffler et gronder sur quelqu’un faisant _le triple de sa foutue taille_ – et par ses méthodes imprudentes. Mais quelque part sur le chemin, entre les Montagnes Embrumées et Mirkwood, Nori s’était attaché au hobbit. Il trouvait que sa manière de s’inquiéter était mignonne. D’une manière ou d’une autre le chaton avait réussit à planter ses griffes sous sa peau et dans son cœur.

Quand il avait enfin réalisé qu’il tenait au hobbit, il avait aussi réalisé que le dit hobbit avait _zéro_ instinct de survie. Bilbo était possiblement le plus _stupide_ fils-de-pute qu’il ait jamais rencontré de sa vie entière. Il se jetait dans le danger à chaque tournant et ne réalisait pas qu’il n’était pas immortel. Il marchait et agissait comme s’il avait la taille d’un troll et pas d’une pousse, et comment il avait atteint cinquante ans était un foutu mystère qui allait hanter Nori jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. En bref, le cambrioleur avait besoin qu’on prenne soin de lui, et le voleur était déterminé à le faire.

Après tout, Nori faisait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour ses frères, qu’ils l’apprécient ou non.

* * *

A la surprise de Bilbo, Beorn arriva deux jours plus tard pour rejoindre la bataille.

« J’ai vu les bâtards se réunir avant Mirkwood, » Expliqua le changeur de peau à Thranduil et Bard ; beaucoup plus grand que les deux mâles. « J’ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d’aide alors me voilà. »

« Nous n’allons pas refuser un nouvel allié, » Dit Bard. « Cette bataille ne sera pas facile à gagner alors merci d’être venu. »

Beorn haussa ses épaules colossales. « J’ai deviné que, si vous mourriez tous, alors ils allaient se tourner vers mes terres. Je préfère les stopper ici avec vous plutôt que devoir leur faire face seuls plus tard. »

« Sage de votre part, » Complimenta Thranduil même si sa voix monotone ruinait le compliment. « Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez. Tauriel vous trouvera un endroit où vous reposer. »

La capitaine fit un pas en avant et pressa sa main sur son torse en s’inclinant légèrement. « Bienvenu, Maître Beorn. Je suis Tauriel et je serais heureuse de vous aider. »

Beorn regarda l’elfe de haut en bas avant de lui lancer un sourire élégant. « Chérie, le _plaisir_ est mien. »

Tauriel leva un sourcil et sourit en coin alors que Bilbo grognait depuis derrière Bard en se tapant le front. En face de lui, les épaules de Bard tremblaient et il laissait échapper des petits halètements qui l’auraient inquiété s’il ne savait pas que l’homme était en train de rire. Bard semblait trouver une raison de rire même dans les heures les plus sombres. Il avait une théorie selon laquelle l’homme rirait même sur son lit de mort.

Le visage de Beorn se fendit en un sourire qui montrait ses dents pointues et faisait ressortir ses fossettes. Nonchalamment, il écarta Thranduil et Bard pour regarder le hobbit. « Petit lapin ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec tes nains ? Ou est-ce que tu les as échangés contre des elfes ? Pas que je te blâme avec des femmes comme Tauriel. Je les abandonnerais aussi. »

« Tu vois, c’est ce qu’il se passe quand tu vis avec des animaux seulement pendant trop longtemps, » Se plaignit Bilbo à Bard, pointant le géant du doigt. Puis il couina lorsqu’il fut ramassé en un câlin féroce par le dit géant.

« Repose-moi ! Beorn, repose-moi tout de suite ! Je n’aime pas être aussi haut - ! »

« Tu es trop mince ! » Cria le changeur de peau, tenant le hobbit d’une main et utilisant l’autre pour soulever sa chemise et lui tapoter l’estomac. « Trop mince ! Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi mince ? Je t’ai donné _tellement_ de nourriture avant ton départ ! »

« Oui, que j’ai du partager avec _treize nains_ pendant que nous traversions _Mirkwood_ , » Craqua-t-il en éloignant la main qui le touchait. « Arrête ça ! Mes côtes sont abîmées et tu les rends encore pires ! »

« Quand est-ce que c’est arrivé ? » Se demanda Bard, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand je me suis disputé avec Smaug, » Répondit Bilbo sans réfléchir.

« Vous vous êtes disputé avec Smaug ? » Questionna Thranduil, levant un sourcil impossiblement haut.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as confronté un dragon ? Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu as quitté ces nains ? Est-ce qu’ils t’ont envoyé seul faire face à ce fichu lézard ? » Demanda Beorn, faisant un nouveau câlin au hobbit.

Bilbo grogna contre le torse en sueur et à peine habillé alors que ses côtes commençaient à crier. « Comment est-ce que ma vie est devenue comme ça ? »

« Maître Beorn, peut-être devriez-vous reposer Maître Baggins avant de le casser en deux, » Suggéra Tauriel parce que clairement c’était la seule avec de la logique.

Beorn renifla mais fit ce que l’elfe avait demandé. Une fois en sécurité sur le sol une fois de plus, Bilbo redressa sa chemise, et se déplaça prudemment pour que la capitaine de Thranduil se retrouve entre lui et Beorn. Il ignora le ricanement de Bard parce qu’il n’y avait aucune honte à avoir un instinct de survie.

Thranduil soupira et ordonne en Sindarin à Tauriel d’emmener Beorn à une tente libre avant de partir. Bard le suivit à contre-cœur mais promis de revenir les voir plus tard. Alors que les deux dirigeants disparaissaient, Tauriel se tourna vers le changeur de peau.

« Venez, Maître Beorn. Je vais vous montrer où vous reposer, » Dit l’elfe, lui faisant signe de le suivre avec deux doigts. « Vous pouvez venir aussi, Maître Baggins, puisque vous semblez bien vous connaître tous les deux. »

Avant que Bilbo ne puisse décliner son offre, Beorn le ramassa à nouveau d’un coup et plaça le hobbit sur l’une de ses épaules massives. Il couina et enterra ses doigts dans les cheveux laineux du changeur de peau. « Beorn ! »

« Quoi ? Tu es en sécurité là-haut, » Pointa le géant, le tenant d’une main alors qu’il se tournait vers Tauriel. « Montrez-nous le chemin, ma dame. »

Tauriel croisa brièvement le regard de Bilbo avant de lâcher un sourire en coin et de se tourner. « Par ici alors. Je pense connaître l’endroit parfait. »

« Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit où étaient tes nains, » Commenta Beorn alors qu’il suivait l’elfe à travers le camp.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder le sol qui était tellement, _tellement_ loin. « Ils sont dans leur montagne évidemment. Où pourraient-ils être ? »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que _toi_ tu n’y es pas ? » Continua le changeur de peau.

« Parce que j’ai été viré par leur roi, » Répondit-il sèchement, serrant encore plus les cheveux de Beorn alors qu’il glissait de l’épaule de l’homme.

Beorn plissa le nez et le tint un peu plus haut. « Qui était leur roi déjà ? »

Le hobbit sentit son cœur hoqueter et essaya de ne pas le montrer. « Celui qui broie du noir. »

« Oh _, lui_! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda le changeur de peau.

« C’est une longue histoire. Demande à Gandalf ou Bard plus tard, » Répondit-il, ne voulant pas reparler des évènements. C’était assez dur de ne pas penser à Thorin et aux autres ; il ne voulait vraiment pas revivre ça.

Beorn bougea et resserra sa prise sur la hanche de Bilbo. « Je pense que je le ferais. »

Tauriel ne s’arrêta pas avant d’atteindre la fin du camp où se trouvait une large tente. « Est-ce acceptable, Maître Beorn ? » 

« C’est parfait, » Assura le changeur de peau en posant enfin le hobbit. « Merci, ma dame, de nous avoir montré et le chemin et nous avoir fait grâce de votre adorable compagnie. »

« Mmm. » L’elfe sourit en coin ; trouvant évidemment le géant plus amusant que charmant. « Vous êtes le bienvenu. Maintenant, Maître Baggins, avez-vous prévu de participer à la bataille à venir ? »

« Bien sûr. Vous pensez que je suis venu pour apprécier la compagnie du roi ? » Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « J’aimerais plutôt faire face à Smaug une seconde fois. »

L’elfe cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. Son rire lui rappelait les carillons de sa grand-mère lorsqu’ils étaient agités par la brise, et Bilbo fut soudain frappé par sa beauté. Avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux noisette, Tauriel était comme le premier soupçon d’automne quand l’air commençait à refroidir, et que les feuilles commençaient à passer du vert à l’or. S’il la fixait assez, il pouvait voir un peu d’ambre dans ses yeux et quelques morceaux d’émeraude dans ses yeux.

 _Pas étonnant que Kili soit tombé amoureux d’elle_ , pensa-t-il, avant de tressaillir en pensant au prince. Il n’avait pas eu la possibilité de dire au revoir aux deux frères. Il n’avait pas eu la possibilité de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

« Vous avez une manière de parler très franche, » Complimenta Tauriel, croisant les bras. « J’aime ça. »

« Ma langue peut aussi être franche, » Interrompit Beorn, agitant les sourcil et souriant.

« Ugh. Est-ce que tu dis ça à toutes les femmes que tu rencontre ? » Demanda Bilbo, regardant le géant.

Beorn haussa les épaules. « En général. »

« Eh bien maintenant nous savons pourquoi vous êtes célibataire, » Commenta l’elfe en levant un sourcil fin. « Mais je régresse. Maître Baggins, si vous souhaitez vous battre alors vous devez être mieux armé. De simples vêtements ne vous protègerons pas des lames et des flèches. »

« J’ai une chemise en mithril que j’ai prévu de porter, » Assura-t-il.

Tauriel leva son deuxième sourcil. « Une chemise en mithril ? Merveilleux. Cela fonctionnera, mais j’aimerais quand même que vous portiez plus. Peut-être quelque chose pour vos bras et jambes, que la chemise ne couvre pas ? »

« Et que suggérez-vous ? Je doute que les elfes et les hommes aient quoi que ce soit à ma taille, » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Je peux vous faire quelque chose moi-même » Répondit calmement Thauriel.

Beorn ricana. « Toi ? Qu’est-ce qu’une chose aussi délicate connait à propos des armures ? »

« Plus que vous à propos des femmes, » Dit durement Tauriel, plissant légèrement les yeux. « Même si les femmes guerrières sont acceptées chez les elfes, nous sommes nouvelles et peu nombreuses. Les armures pratiques sont un large problème pour nous alors j’ai appris à créer une armure qui me va. Je ferais la même chose pour vous. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par l’offre. « Um, merci ? C’est très généreux de votre part. »

L’elfe haussa les épaules. « Vous êtes un camarade de combat, et je refuse de vous voir tué facilement. Je reviendrais à midi pour prendre vos mesure. Pour le moment, j’y vais. A moins que vous n’ayez besoin de quelque chose d’autre ? »

« Non, merci, » Assura-t-il rapidement, écrasant le pied de Beorn lorsque le géant ouvrit la bouche. « Merci, capitaine. »

Tauriel lui lança un petit sourire et leva un sourcil dans la direction de Beorn avant de se tourner et de partir. Les deux l’observèrent jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse au milieu des autres soldats. Quand elle fut loin, Beorn soupira profondément.

« Qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour avoir une femme comme ça à la maison, » Dit le changeur de peau, passant une main large et sale dans sa barbe.

Il ricana. « Maîtresse Tauriel n’est pas le genre à s’asseoir à côté du feu en cousant des vêtements. Elle serait plutôt dehors avec toi ; à tuer des orcs et des gobelins. »

Les yeux de Beorn s’illuminèrent encore plus. « Encore mieux ! Une femme avec du _tempérament_! »

Contre sa volonté, Bilbo se mit à rire face à l’enthousiasme du changeur de peau. « Bonne chance avec elle. Tu vas devoir faire la queue avec tout ceux qui l’admirent. »

« Ahh, des déesses comme elle ne vont pas après les ours des montagnes, » Commenta le changeur de peau, son sourire diminuant alors que la lumière dans ses yeux disparaissait. « Mais c’est sympa de regarder et de rêver, non ? »

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et leva le bras pour tapoter le bras du géant. « Ne soit pas comme ça. Tu es tout aussi génial qu’elle et n’importe qui serait chanceux d’avoir ton cœur. »

Beorn lui lança un petit sourire mais ses yeux restèrent sombres. « Petit Lapin, est-ce que tu es en train de confesser ton amour éternel pour moi ? »

_\- « Tu ne le vois pas ? Mes sentiments pour toi… ? » -_

Bilbo tressaillit. « Ne sois pas stupide. Maintenant viens et utilise ton nez pour m’aider à trouver quelque chose à manger. »

« Tellement exigeant, » Grogna le géant, avant de pointer l’ouest alors que les deux partaient à la recherche de nourriture.

* * *

Tauriel revint à midi comme promis avec des morceaux de cuir et du parchemin. Bilbo les regarda avec doute, mais ne combattit pas l’elfe lorsqu’elle lui enleva sa chemise, le mesura et le manipula. Avec sa grande taille et ses mains sûres, il se sentait comme un enfant avec sa mère qui tentait (et ratait) de lui faire des vêtements. Belladonna était douée pour beaucoup de choses, mais la couture n’était pas l’une d’entre elles.

« Vous êtes si petit, » Dit l’elfe en se mettant à genoux pour mesurer ses jambes, « cela ne devrait pas me prendre plus d’une journée à fabriquer »

« Pouvez-vous la garder légère ? Je ne veux pas être alourdi. Ma vitesse est mon plus grand avantage, » Dit-il en levant les bras.

Tauriel claqua sa langue contre son palais. « Je la garderais légère. Elle aura un certain poids, bien sûr, mais rien de trop lourd. »

Il hocha la tête. « Merci. J’apprécie ce que vous faîtes. »

« Je sais, » Assura l’elfe, levant les yeux pour croiser son regard avec un petit sourire avant de retourner à sa tâche. « Vous êtes une bonne âme, Maître Baggins. »

« Appelez-moi Bilbo, » Corrigea-t-il automatiquement alors qu’elle se levait pour mesurer ses bras, « et comment pouvez-vous savoir si je suis gentil ? Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je pourrais le pire des bâtards. »

« Vous oubliez que j’étais dans la salle du trône quand vous avez marchandé avec moi roi, » Lui rappela calmement Tauriel. « Et j’étais là quand vous lui avez donné l’Arkenstone, et quand les nains vous ont banni. Un cœur cruel et cupide ne pourrait pas endurer autant de douleur pour rien. »

Bilbo soupira et poussa une de ses tresses derrière son oreille. « Vous avez raison. Mon cœur est une chose douce et stupide. »

« La compassion n’est pas stupide, » Dit gentiment la guerrière, son expression se transformant en une grimace. « Si plus d’âmes étaient aussi gentilles et réfléchies que vous, alors ce monde serait un meilleur endroit. »

« Je suppose qu’un elfe sait ce genre de chose, » Admit-il. « Si cela ne vous gêne pas, quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Assez vieille pour savoir qu’aimer quelqu’un vous laisse ouvert à la douleur, » Répondit-elle en s’occupant de son autre bras.

« Alors plus vieille que votre prince, » Résuma-t-il.

Tauriel rit. « En effet. Legolas _est_ plus jeune que moi de quelques siècles. Ce n’est pas un écart très large, mais assez pour que je le considère comme un petit frère. »

Bilbo ricana. « Est-ce qu’il le sait ? Parce que les regards qu’il vous lance ne sont pas très fraternels. »

« Ne commencez pas avec ça. J’ai entendu assez de ces bêtises de la part de mon roi, » Grimaça légèrement l’elfe, lui tapant doucement le nez. « Legolas est confus par ses sentiments. Il pense m’aimer mais ce qu’il aime c’est _l’idée_ d’être amoureux. Mon prince est un romantique et a construit cette idée que le plus grand des amours commence par la plus grande des amitiés. Il pense que je correspond à cet idéal, alors que non. Il finira par comprendre que nous ne sommes pas du tout fait l’un pour l’autre. »

« Lui en avez-vous parlé ? » Demanda-t-il, levant les sourcils. « Je pense qu’il serait mieux de le rectifier avant que quoi que ce soit n’arrive non ? »

« J’ai essayé, mais il n’écoute rien, » Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « C’est un idiot têtu. Un peu comme son père. »

Bilbo plissa le nez. « Legolas est _beaucoup_ plus agréable que son père. »

« Il l’est, mais mon roi est toujours une meilleure compagnie que certains elfes de ma connaissance, » Dit Tauriel en finissant enfin de prendre ses mesures. Elle roula le parchemin et le cuir et se releva.

« Je vais travailler dessus ce soir et vous pourrez l’essayer demain matin, » Expliqua-t-elle, regardant le hobbit.

Bilbo hocha la tête en remettant sa chemise sale et abîmée. « Prenez votre temps. Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez du sommeil pour moi. »

Tauriel secoua la tête et lui lança un sourire qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes. « Ce n’est pas un problème. Je n’ai pas besoin d’autant de sommeil que la majorité des races. »

« Mais vous avez quand même besoin d’être reposée pour la bataille, » Rétorqua-t-il, la pointant du doigt. « Ne négligez pas votre santé pour moi. Vous êtes beaucoup plus importante que moi dans cette bataille. »

Tauriel le fixa un instant. Il maintint son regard alors qu’il finissait de boutonner sa chemise. « Oui ? »

« C’est… Rien, » Dit enfin l’elfe, cligna rapidement des yeux et détournant le regard. « Je vous parlerais plus tard, Bilbo. Bonne journée. »

Bilbo regarda l’elfe partir avant de secouer la tête. S’il y avait bien une chose qui traversait toutes les frontières des espèces, c’était que les hommes ne comprendraient jamais les femmes.

* * *

Bilbo passa le reste de la journée à s’occuper de ses provisions, et à faire en sorte que Beorn soit bien installé. Le changeur de peau était facilement satisfait et n’avait besoin de rien si ce n’est qu’aucun des elfes ne s’approchent de lui avec de la viande cuisinée. S’ils le faisaient, il ne pourrait pas être tenu responsable de ses actions. Bilbo lui avait promis de garder la viande hors de sa vue et d’avertir discrètement les elfes. Il continua sa mission jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit et l’arrivée de Bard pour le forcer à manger.

« Tu réalises que je ne suis pas l’un de tes enfants, hein ? » Demanda le hobbit alors que l’homme lui donnait un bol de ce qui était censé être du ragoût mais avec une étrange couleur rouge. « Malgré ma taille, je suis plus vieux que ce que mon apparence suggère. »

« Alors tu devrais te taire et manger ta soupe comme l’adulte que tu clames être, » Pointa l’archer en se servant lui-même.

Bilbo lui lança un regard noir mais pris sa cuillère. « Je ne suis pas sûr d’aimer la tête de ce ragoût. Est-ce que c’est censé être aussi… épais ? »

« Bilbo, les elfes de Mirkwood ne sont pas connus pour leurs talents en _cuisine_ , » Pointa Bard en attrapa deux bout de pain et en en passant un au hobbit. « Soit heureux qu’ils n’aient fait que ça. Ce matin ils se demandaient quel goût aurait un écureuil grillé sur un bâton. »

« Dégoûtant, » Assura-t-il en se rappelant de la fois où les nains avaient essayé de cuire un des écureuils de Mirkwood. Cela avait été une expérience terrifiante pour lui. « Dis-leur de se contenter de lapins, de poissons ou d’élans. Tout sauf des _écureuils_. »

« Attention. Ils pourraient prendre ça comme une invitation à essayer les araignées, » Conseilla l’homme.

Il lança à son compagnon un regard dégoûté. « Bard, je pensais que tu voulais m’obliger à manger ? »

L’archer agita paresseusement la main. « Oui, désolé. Ignore ce que j’ai dit. »

« Je vais le faire, » Marmonna-t-il avant de prendre une cuillère de son ragoût, le regrettant immédiatement. « Ugh, qu’est-ce qu’ils ont mis là-dedans ? Des légumes pourris ? »

« D’après la couleur, je dirais le sang de leurs ennemis, » Déclara Bard en reniflant son morceau de pain avant de grimacer. « Et le pain est évidemment fait des larmes de leurs veuves. »

Bilbo grimaça à la description mais fit de son mieux pour continuer à manger. Il avait besoin de nourriture après tout, et ce serait malpoli de refuser le plat que les elfes avaient mis du temps à préparer. Même s’il avait un goût d’eau sale.

« L’armée d’Azog a été repérée, » Dit nonchalamment l’homme en trempant son pain dans sa soupe. « Le roi estime qu’il seront là demain midi s’ils ne font pas de pause. »

Il sentit son estomac se tordre et sut que cela n’avait rien à voir avec son repas. « Est-ce que nous sommes prêts à les affronter ? »

« Non, mais nous ne pouvons rien y changer, » Répondit l’archer, haussant les épaules. « Nous allons faire face aux orcs et aux gobelins demain. »

Bilbo soupira et posa son bol sur ses genoux. « Oui. Est-ce que tes enfants sont en sécurité à Lake-town ? L’armée pourrait passer par là pour nous atteindre. »

Bard hocha la tête et déchira son pain. « Aye, je les ai laissés avec leur tante. Lake-town a été évacué quand le roi elfe est passé alors elle va s’occuper d’eux. Certains elfes sont restés là-bas pour les aider à remonter la rivière jusqu’à Mirkwood. Ils seront en sécurité. »

« Thranduil a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il, clignant des yeux. « Je ne pensais pas qu’il s’inquiétait pour qui que ce soit en dehors de son royaume. »

« Normalement c’est vrai mais pour une raison ou une autre il nous a toujours aidés, » Répondit l’homme, repoussant quelques boucles derrière son oreille. « Je pense qu’il se sent coupable pour Dale. Nous… une bonne partie d’entre nous sommes des descendants des survivants de la vieille cité. Je pense qu’il a l’impression de devoir nous aider parce qu’il n’a pas aidé nos ancêtres le jour de l’arrivée de Smaug. »

« Vraiment ? Je me demande pourquoi il ne ressent pas la même chose envers les nains, » Se demanda le hobbit, tapant sa cuillère contre le bord de son bol.

Bard haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas te répondre. Peut-être parce qu’il ne peut pas oublier les siècles de haine et de rivalité. Peut-être qu’il se sent coupable et le cache derrière un masque. Qui sait ce qu’il se passe dans la tête du roi elfe. »

Bilbo pressa les lèvres et pensa à l’expression de remord sincère de Thranduil lorsque Thorin était mort la première fois. Il pensa aux fissures dans le masque du roi qui montraient un être passionné et émotif en dessous. Il pensa à Legolas et à son rire argenté et sa gentillesse et sa loyauté, et les yeux de Thranduil lorsqu’il regardait son fils. Il pensa à tout ça et se demanda si peut-être le roi n’avait pas plus de compassion en lui qu’il ne l’avait réalisé.

« Tu as l’air perdu dans tes pensées, » Commenta l’archer en finissant son pain. « Est-ce que tu penses aux nains ? »

« Hmm ? Oh, non, je n’y pensais pas. Je pensais à quelque chose d’autre, » Répondit-il, secouant la tête, les tresses frappant son visage.

Bard leva les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté ; le feu projetant des ombres sur son visage. « Uh-huh. Bien sûr. »

« Tu sais, je pense que tu es la seule personne qui ne m’a pas demandé si j’allais bien, » Dit Bilbo, décidant de changer le sujet parce qu’il n’avait pas trop envie de penser à l’intégrité morale de Thranduil.

L’homme ricana. « Je n’ai pas besoin de te le demander parce que tu ne va pas bien. Je suis impressionné par tes efforts pour avoir l’air normal. »

« Je dois le faire parce que je ne peux pas penser à eux pour le moment, » Admit-il. « Si je le fais je vais faiblir, et si je faiblis je serais inutile pendant la bataille de demain. Alors je dois l’ignorer et me concentrer sur les orcs et les gobelins. »

Bard cligna des yeux et pencha encore plus la tête. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d’un câlin ? Parce que si oui je connais quelqu’un. »

Bilbo rit et lança ce qu’il restait de son pain sur l’homme qui esquiva. « Quand je vomirais cette bouillie plus tard, je viserais ton _visage_. »

« Tu peux atteindre cette hauteur ? Tu n’as pas besoin que je te trouve une échelle ? » Se demanda l’archer avec un sourire qui lui donnait un air plus jeune et puéril.

« Dors avec un œil ouvert, » Avertit-il, agitant sa cuillère dans sa direction.

Bard lui lança un salut paresseux, et Bilbo se remit à rire. Il n’avait pas de raison de rire avec ce qui s’était passé et ce qui arrivait, mais en cet instant rire était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire. Parce qu’au matin ils iraient au combat et il ne savait pas s’il allait revoir le sourire de canaille de Bard.

Après demain, Bilbo ne savait pas si _lui_ allait sourire à nouveau.


	25. Chapitre 24

La chemise en mithril était aussi froide et légère que dans ses souvenirs. Elle tombait sur ses cuisses et dépassait ses coudes, mais laissait ses clavicules à découvert ainsi que ses jambes et ses bras. Quand il se leva devant Tauriel, elle nota chaque centimètre de peau exposé. 

« Je pensa avoir assez pour couvrir ce qu’il reste, » Dit-elle avec un bras sur sa poitrine et l’autre en train de taper une mélodie inconnue sur sa mâchoire. « Je vais peut-être devoir ajuster quelques morceaux. »

Bilbo haussa une épaule. « Comme tu veux. Est-ce que je peux voir ce que tu as fait pour le moment ? »

L’elfe hocha la tête et s’accroupit pour ouvrir le sac qu’elle avait amené. A l’intérieur, il vit plusieurs pièces de cuir marron clair cousues ensembles. La plupart des pièces avaient l’air incomplètes à ses yeux, mais il n’en était pas sûr. Il ne savait rien à propos des armures.

« Les premières pièces que j’ai réalisé sont les protections pour tes jambes, » Expliqua Tauriel, tenant les deux pièces les plus longues avec des lacets bruns. « Je vais te les attacher mais tu dois me dire si elles sont trop serrées. »

Il hocha la tête et se tint tranquille alors que l’elfe passait le cuir autour de l’une de ses jambes. Le morceau s’arrêtait à ses genoux et descendait jusqu’à ses chevilles. La protection lui chatouillait le pied mais le protégeait assez bien pour pouvoir l’ignorer. Quand il hocha la tête, Tauriel attacha l’autre côté et le regarda avec les sourcils levés.

« Alors ? »

Le hobbit leva la jambe, testa le poids, et se pencha légèrement avant de hocher la tête. « Parfait. Ce n’est pas trop lourd et je peux toujours bouger facilement. »

L’elfe lui lança un sourire avant de se concentrer sur la deuxième jambière. « Parfait. Essayons l’autre maintenant. »

Une fois les deux jambières attachées, la guerrière continua et sortit un morceau de cuir d’une forme étrange. Il était de la même couleur que les jambières mais avait une forme triangulaire avec des bords lisses et les mêmes lacets d’un côté. Quand il lui demanda ce que c’était, la capitaine expliqua.

« C’est un hausse-col, » Dit-elle, enroulant la pièce autour de sa nuque. « Il va protéger ta nuque et tes clavicules. »

« J’ai l’impression de me faire étrangler, » Se plaint Bilbo, tirant le bout qui lui rentrait dans la mâchoire et le menton.

Tauriel leva les yeux au ciel et poussa sa main. « Tu seras content quand il te sauvera d’une flèche dans la nuque. Maintenant arrête de bouger et laisse-moi attacher ça. »

Il renifla mais s’immobilisa. Une fois correctement attaché, il découvrit qu’en effet, il couvrait la majorité de son cou et une bonne portion de son torse. Le cuir était aussi doux et chaud que les deux autres et le protégeait correctement. Il le détestait toujours par contre puisqu’il s’enfonçait dans sa mâchoire.

Le dernier morceau que l’elfe lui montra fut une simple paire de gants sans doigts. Le cuir était doux et usé et couvrait son avant-bras entier. Il entoura ses mains et bras quand il les plia.

« Eh bien ! Regarde-toi. Tu ressembles à un vrai guerrier, » Complimenta la capitaine, les mains sur ses hanches.

Bilbo se regarda et ricana. « On dirait qu’un aveugle m’a habillé. Rien ne s’accorde. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu avais plus l’air d’avoir été habillé par un enfant, » Commenta l’elfe, lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Il lui fit une grimace qui lui gagna un nouveau rire.

« Mets ta chemise et ton pantalon et tu auras l’air mieux, » Conseilla-t-elle, rassemblant ses cheveux sur une épaule.

Le hobbit fit comme demandé et eut effectivement l’air moins ridicule. Quand il mit son manteau rouge déchiré et effiloché, Tauriel fit un bruit qui attira son attention.

« Ce manteau… la couleur va attirer l’attention, » Pointa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules et roula les manches jusqu’aux épaules. « Je sais. Mais Dori me l’a cousu après avoir découvert que j’avais perdu le mien alors… »

Le visage de Tauriel s’adoucit et ses yeux s’illuminèrent. « Je vois. »

Bilbo se pencha et attrapa son écharpe avant de l’enrouler autour de sa taille pour que son manteau ne s’ouvre pas lorsqu’il bougeait. Puis il serra sa ceinture, attacha Sting sur sa hanche et rangea une pochette dans son manteau. Enfin il enfila le sifflet que Bofur lui avait donné et regarda la guerrière.

« Eh bien, est-ce que j’ai l’air acceptable maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant les bras et en tournant sur lui-même.

Tauriel se tapa le menton et le regarda lentement de haut en bas. « Mieux qu’avant. Maintenant nous pouvons être vus ensembles en public. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et baissa les bras. « Tu es si généreuse. Je pense - »

Bilbo se fit couper par un appel de corne de brume. Le visage de Tauriel devint instantanément dur alors qu’elle fronçait les sourcils et que sa main trouvait la garde de sa lame en un clin d’œil. Elle regarda le côté est du camp et plissa lentement ses yeux.

« C’est un avertissement des éclaireurs. Azog et son armée arrivent, » Dit-elle sans cligner des yeux.

Le hobbit sentit la peur s’installer en lui. « Quoi ? Mais je pensais qu’ils n’allaient pas arriver avant midi ! »

« Nous avions tort, » Répondit Tauriel en allant vers l’autre côté du camp. Bilbo la suivit rapidement, luttant pour rester à son niveau.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il à l’elfe. 

« Voir mon roi. Il va répartir les soldats en groupes, » Répondit la capitaine sans le regarder.

Bilbo hocha la tête et suivit Tauriel alors qu’elle le guidait à travers de nombreuses tentes et elfes en mouvement jusqu’à trouver la tente de Thranduil. Le roi se tenait devant celle-ci, dans une armure argentée et dorée avec ses cheveux retenus en arrière par une mince bande de mithril. Sur ses hanches se trouvait une longue et élégante épée qui était presque aussi grande que le hobbit. La vue du roi habillé pour la bataille fit se stopper Bilbo. Il avait oublié, après des années, à quel point le roi était mortel sous ses mots acides et son visage de porcelaine.

« Tauriel, » Salua Thranduil alors qu’il liait ses mains derrière son dos. « L’heure de la bataille est arrivée. »

Tauriel se mit sur un genou et posa une main sur son cœur. « Dirigez-moi, mon seigneur. »

« Rassemblez vos troupes et mettez-vous en position, » Ordonna l’elfe en sindarin, ses yeux ne bougeant pas alors qu’une autre corne de brume résonnait dans le camp. « Vous connaissez vos ordres. Ne me décevez pas. »

Tauriel hocha la tête avant de se lever et de s’éloigner. Une fois l’elfe partie, le roi se tourna vers le hobbit. 

« Vous avez prévu de participer au combat, » Commenta Thranduil, levant un sourcil.

Il acquiesça et croisa les bras. « Oui. Mes amis sont là-bas et je ne les laisserais pas se battre seuls. »

« Gandalf m’a demandé de vous garder en sécurité, » Dit doucement l’elfe en regardant le cambrioleur, « mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible pour qui que ce soit. »

« Non. Je combattrais que Gandalf le veuille ou non, » Répondit-il en se redressant.

Thranduil sourit légèrement avant de hocher la tête une fois de plus. « Allez-y alors, halfling. Allez protéger vos imbéciles de nains. Peut-être que cette fois ils accepteront votre aide. »

« Mon nom est Bilbo, » Rappela-t-il en grimaçant avant de se tourner vers la bataille.

* * *

Après beaucoup de réflexion et délibération, Bilbo décida de porter son anneau au début de la bataille. Il n’aimait pas cette idée, mais il n’avait pas d’autre solution. Il était un petit hobbit qui partait au combat avec des hommes et des elfes qui n’avaient aucune loyauté envers lui. Ses seuls amis et camarades étaient Beorn, Tauriel et Bard et il ne savait même pas où ils étaient. S’il voulait survivre assez longtemps pour sauver ses amis, alors il savait qu’il avait besoin d’un avantage face aux orcs et gobelins. L’anneau était le seul avantage auquel il pouvait penser.

 _Cela ne veut rien dire_ , avertit-il en glissant l’anneau dans sa poche avant. _Tu ne me tenteras pas à nouveau. Je ne te laisserais pas faire._

L’anneau ricana. _Des promesses, des promesses._

Devant lui, Bilbo pouvait voir des elfes et des hommes se mettre en position pour enfermer les ennemis entre eux et l’armée des nains. Gandalf avait joué au médiateur et avait réussit à convaincre Dain et Thorin de garder les nains stationnés devant Erebor pour affronter les orcs et gobelins directement. Pendant ce temps, les hommes et les elfes allaient attendre que l’ennemi soit complètement entre eux avant de bouger et de commencer à attaquer l’armée d’Azog par derrière. C’était un plan pratique mais il détestait le fait que ses nains allaient affronter les ennemis seuls pendant un moment.

Alors que les hommes et les elfes continuaient à se rassembler, Bilbo regarda autour de lui jusqu’à repérer une tour de garde. Lentement et prudemment, il commença à grimper jusqu’à voir par-dessus les elfes et les hommes. Ce qu’il vit lui tordit l’estomac et lui assécha la bouche.

 _Des milliers_ et _milliers_ d’orcs et wargs et gobelins marchaient vers Erebor avec Azog en tête. Le mélange de corps noirs et bruns ressemblaient à de la terre devant lui. En face de l’armée, il pouvait voir les portes d’Erebor fermées avec des rangs et des rangs de guerriers nains devant. Ils étaient énormément et parfaitement immobiles et armés alors que l’armée d’Azog se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mais aussi braves et prêts que l’étaient les nains, Bilbo se sentit frissonner en voyant la taille de l’armée d’Azog comparé à eux.

 _Je_ dois _les rejoindre,_ pensa-t-il férocement en commençant à descendre. Le moment où ses pieds touchèrent la terre, il commença à courir vers la cité des nains. Il n’alla pas très loin puisqu’une main l’attrapa soudain par le manteau et l’arrêta.

« Whoa ! Où est-ce que tu penses aller ? » Demanda Beorn en tenant le hobbit d’une main pour l’observer.

Bilbo prit un air renfrogné et essaya de frapper le géant qui le tenait comme s’il était un chaton difficile. « Beorn, repose-moi ! Je dois aller aider mes amis ! »

Les sourcils de Beorn se levèrent jusqu’à ses cheveux. « Quoi ? Tu es fou ? Tu vas te faire massacrer avant de pouvoir t’approcher d’eux ! »

« Non ! » Nia-t-il, essayant et ratant toujours de frapper le changeur de peau alors qu’il le tenait encore plus loin de lui. « J’ai un plan ! Maintenant repose-moi ! »

« Ca n’arrivera pas. Tu vas te faire tuer par ta propre stupidité ! » Pointa le géant, le secouant légèrement.

« Beorn, mes _amis_ sont là-bas ! » Cria-t-il, pointant Erebor. « Je ne peux pas les laisser combattre seuls ! Ils ont besoin de mon aide ! »

Le visage de Beorn s’adoucit mais il ne lâcha pas Bilbo. « Tu es un petit lapin solitaire. Quelle différence peux-tu faire ? »

Bilbo rit d’un rire aigu et désagréable. « Pour le monde ? Aucune. Pour un seul nain ? Tout. Je donnerais ma vie si cela veut dire que ceux que j’aime peuvent vivre ! »

« Posez-le, Maître Beorn, » Ordonna Tauriel en s’approchant d’eux en armure sombre. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière en une longue tresse et avait ses lames et son arc préparés et prêts à être utilisés. Elle s’arrêta à côté du changeur de peau et plaça une main sur sa hanche en pointant le sol de l’autre.

« Maintenant, » Dit-elle simplement, fixant le géant.

Beorn soupira mais reposa le hobbit sur le sol. Bilbo s’éloigna rapidement et commença à redresser sa tenue.

« Tu sais ce qu’il a prévu de faire ? » Demanda Beorn a l’elfe, la regardant d’une expression renfrognée.

« Oui. Il a prévu d’aller aider ses amis, » Répondit calmement l’elfe en posant son autre main sur ses hanches.

« Et tu es d’accord avec ça ? Tu vas le laisser partir se faire tuer ? » Continua le changeur de peau, grognant et montrant ses canines pointues. Penché au-dessus de l’elfe, Bilbo se rendit soudain compte à quel point Beorn était grand comparé à elle.

Tauriel ne tressaillit pas et ne recula pas. « Il ne se fera pas tué parce que nous allons l’accompagner. »

Beorn cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » Répéta Bilbo.

« Vous m’avez entendu. Nous allons accompagner Maître Baggins dans la bataille, » Expliqua-t-elle simplement.

« Mais et tes troupes ? » Demanda Bilbo, montrant le rassemblement d’elfes et d’hommes. « Tu ne dois pas les diriger ? »

« Je leur ai donné des ordres et les ai laissés avec Legolas. Ils se débrouilleront, » Répondit la capitaine en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es sincère ? Tu veux aller te battre avec lui ? » Demanda Beorn, se frottant la barbe en considérant son offre.

Tauriel hocha la tête. « Oui. J’y pense depuis hier quand il a affirmé vouloir entrer dans la bataille. Vu ce que nous affrontons, j’ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans protection. Ce ne serait pas éthique de ma part. »

Beorn hocha la tête. « Tu as raison. Il est si petit qu’il se ferait écraser en quelques minutes. Je ne pourrais pas dormir correctement en sachant que je n’ai rien fait. »

« Je ne peux pas donner mon avis ? » Demanda Bilbo à voix haute, avec un soupçon de geignement dans la voix.

« Non, » Répondirent les deux à l’unisson.

Une autre corne de brume sonna ; un son profond et puissant qui résonna dans ses os. Le hobbit reconnut une corne naine et entendit immédiatement les cris de guerre des nains ; résonnant depuis Erebor jusqu’à leur camp. L’armée d’Azog était arrivée et la Bataille des Cinq Armées avait débuté.

« Si vous venez alors nous devons partir maintenant, » Dit-il brusquement, regardant le duo.

Ils acquiescèrent ; leurs expressions devenant sérieuses et déterminées alors qu’une autre corne sonnait. Derrière eux il pouvait entendre Bard crier des ordres à ses hommes alors que Legolas parlait plus calmement à ses soldats. Les elfes et les hommes se préparaient à se séparer et se mirent en position.

« Nous sommes avec vous, Maître Baggins, » Promis Tauriel, ses yeux noisette brillant dans la lumière du matin. « Jusqu’au bout. »

« N’allons pas jusque là, » Marmonna Beorn en enlevant sa chemise. Il roula ses épaules massives et s’étira quelques fois avant de soupirer. « C’est mieux. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? » Se demanda Tauriel en regardant le géant torse-nu.

« Je vais me transformer en ours et vous porter sur mon dos, » Expliqua le changeur de peau, se craquant la nuque. « Nous irons plus vite. En plus, je peux vous garder en sécurité plus facilement. »

L’elfe se tapota la lèvre inférieure, pensive. « Vous savez, j’ai chevauché beaucoup de montures, mais c’est la première fois que je considère monter un _ours_. »

Beorn – parce qu’il ne comprenait pas le concept de limites – lorgna l’elfe. « Chérie, je t’emmène faire un tour _quand tu veux_. »

Tauriel rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. « J’y penserais, Maître Beorn. »

« Oh pour l’amour de - ! Vraiment ? Vous devez faire ça maintenant ? » Demanda Bilbo, levant les mains en l’air.

« Aww, ne soit pas comme ça, petit lapin. Je vais te faire faire un tour aussi, » Assura Beorn, agitant les sourcils.  
« Je vais te poignarder dans ton sommeil, » Promit-il en retour avec un doux sourire.

« Kinky, » Répondit le changeur de peau avant de redevenir sérieux. « Ok, mes chéris, reculez vous et essayez de ne pas crier. »

L’elfe et le hobbit reculèrent de quelques pas alors que les os de Beorn commençaient à craquer et à bouger sous sa peau ; devenant plus longs et larges. Sa peau devint plus fine alors qu’elle était étirée et que ses poils devenaient encore plus épais et abondants. Beorn ferma les yeux et serra les dents en se transformant, mais il ne hurla pas face à la douleur évidente qu’il ressentait. Bilbo était à la fois impressionné et horrifié.

« Oh, » Murmura Tauriel, les yeux écarquillés alors qu’elle se couvrait la bouche d’une main. « De toutes mes années, je n’ai jamais… »

Il hocha la tête. Il avait déjà vu Beorn se transformer, mais cela ne cessait jamais de l’impressionner. « Il est incroyable. »

« En effet, » Acquiesça-t-elle alors que ses yeux s’adoucissaient et qu’elle baissait la main.

La transformation de Beorn d’un homme à un ours ne prit que quelques minutes, et le géant disparu rapidement. A sa place se tenait un large ours noir avec une fourrure épaisse, des muscles épais, et des griffes acérées. Beorn grogna et se secoua avant d’ouvrir des yeux noirs pour croiser leurs regards.

« Beorn ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le hobbit, s’avançant d’un pas et levant une main.

L’ours renifla et se gratta la gueule d’une patte d’une manière qui, malgré les griffes et les dents pointues, le rendait mignon.

Tauriel rit doucement. « Je prends ça comme un oui. Eh bien, venez. Je vais vous aider à monter. »

Bilbo le suivit et autorisa l’elfe à l’aider à monter sur le dos de l’ours. Beorn grogna mais ne bougea pas alors que le hobbit s’installait correctement. Le dos de Beorn était si large qu’il ne pouvait pas s’asseoir correctement et du s’accrocher à la fourrure pour tenir. Tauriel monta facilement et se mit derrière lui ; ses longues jambes pouvant entourer l’ours plus confortablement. Elle enroula un bras autour de la taille de Bilbo et le tint contre elle.

« Je vous tient, Maître Baggins, » Rassura-t-elle, tapotant sa hanche. « Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. »

« Merci, » Répondit-il sèchement en resserrant sa prise sur la fourrure. « Nous y allons alors ? »

« Aye, » Acquiesça l’elfe en tapant les côtes de l’ours avec ses talons. « Maître Beorn, nous sommes prêts ! Allons-y ! »

Beorn renifla mais s’accroupit avant de se lancer dans une course qui surpris ses cavaliers. Bilbo enfonça ses genoux dans le dos de l’ours et se colla à l’elfe derrière lui alors qu’ils se dirigeaient enfin vers la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

* * *

La guerre n’était pas quelque chose que Bilbo pouvait un jour penser tolérer. Oh, il pouvait se battre quand nécessaire et même blesser ses ennemis s’il devait le faire, mais tuer n’était pas quelque chose de naturel pour lui. Même quand il se défendait, lui ou un autre, il ne pouvait pas combattre la culpabilité qui s’installait dans ses entrailles lorsqu’il regardait la lumière disparaître des yeux de quelqu’un. En courant vers la bataille avec Beorn et Tauriel, il se demanda encore une fois comment il pouvait combattre une armée et sauver ses amis s’il ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée de tuer quelqu’un.

Alors que Beorn s’approchait de plus en plus d’Erebor, le hobbit réalisa qu’il y avait encore _plus_ de gobelins et d’orcs que ce qu’il pensait. Les nains supportaient les assauts pour le moment, mais il pouvait voir que cela n’allait pas durer. Les hommes et les elfes devaient se dépêcher.

« Est-ce que vous avez un plan ? » Demanda Tauriel, se penchant pour lui parler.

Il hocha la tête. « Je dois trouver Thorin et ses neveux en premier ! Azog veut les tuer en priorité ! »

« Comme vous voulez ! » Répondit Tauriel en sortant son arc et une flèche. « Penchez-vous contre Maître Beorn pour que je puisse tirer ! »

Bilbo se laissa tomber sur son estomac et cala ses genoux et ses coudes alors que l’elfe derrière lui commençait à abattre des orcs des wargs et des gobelins sans s’arrêter. Chaque lancer était rapide et sans accroc et sifflait dans les airs. Il ne pouvait pas voir les cibles touchées par l’elfe, mais il était sûr qu’elles étaient toutes mortes après avoir été touché par une flèche.

Sous eux, Beorn lâcha un rugissement qui ressemblait plus à un rire qu’à un cri de bataille. Bilbo avait l’impression que le changeur de peau aimait regarder Tauriel tuer leurs ennemis avec autant de facilité.

« Nous sommes proches de la horde principale ! » Avertit Tauriel, prenant une autre flèche et se mettant sur ses genoux. « Préparez-vous, Maître Baggins ! »

Il hocha la tête et se mit sur ses genoux en attrapant Sting. Par-dessus la tête de Beorn, il vit un autre orc tomber sous les flèches de Tauriel alors qu’un autre gobelin était coupé en deux par un nain. Peu importe où il regardait il y avait des nains combattant des orcs des wargs et des gobelins, mais il ne vit pas un seul de _ses_ nains.

Beorn lâcha un rugissement qui résonna et fit trembler ses os. Une bonne portion des orcs et wargs se tournèrent vers lui, et il put les voir courir vers l’ours et ses cavaliers. Derrière-lui Tauriel lâcha une nouvelle flèche ; tuant l’un des wargs et faisant tomber l’orc qui le chevauchait. Deux autres subirent le même sort mais cinq orcs et wargs continuèrent à les charger.

« Préparez-vous à sauter ! » Ordonna Tauriel en rangeant son arc et en sortant ses épées.

Avant que Bilbo ne puisse demander comment, l’elfe se leva et sauta de l’ours et sur l’un des cavaliers orcs. Elle para facilement son épée d’une main avant de le frapper à la nuque de l’autre. Le warg trébucha à cause du poids supplémentaire et s’écrasa sur le sol, envoyant le cavalier rouler au sol. Alors que l’orc tombait et se noyait dans son propre sang, Tauriel fit passer sa lame ensanglantée derrière elle; poignardant le warg dans la nuque et le tuant d’un coup de poignet.

« Comment est-ce que je suis censé dépasser ça ? » Marmonna Bilbo en se jetant du dos de Beorn. Il se força à rouler quand il frappa le sol ce qui fit crier ses côtes et lui fit lâcher une série de jurons. Quand il s’arrêta, il se releva juste à temps pour voir Beorn déchirer un orc et un warg au même moment.

Deux des cinq cavaliers étaient morts mais les trois autres étaient toujours en vie et en train de se battre, avec d’autre encore derrière eux. Tauriel en tua facilement un avec son arc alors que Beorn tuait l’un des cavaliers d’un coup de patte. Mais l’un des cavaliers remarqua le hobbit et galopa vers lui avec une grimace sur le visage.

 _Oh, super,_ pensa-t-il avant de se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas être écrasé. Alors qu’il pivotait, l’orc se retourna et essaya de lui couper la tête avec sa hache géante. Bilbo esquiva et frappa avec sa lame en arc de cercle ; frappant le warg au visage alors qu’il tentait de lui sauter dessus. Il grogna et s’accroupit ; se préparant à ressauter quand une flèche s’enfonça dans son front.

Le warg s’effondra ; envoyant son cavalier au sol. Voyant une ouverture, il fonça en avant et enfonça son épée le plus fort possible dans la nuque de l’orc. L’orc fit plusieurs mouvements brusques alors que du sang noir commençait à couler partout avant de s’effondrer sur le sol. Bilbo évita prudemment de regarder dans les yeux en train de s’assombrir et tira sur son épée pour la libérer. Elle était coincée assez profondément pour qu’il ait à poser un pied sur le torse de l’orc pour récupérer Sting.

« Maître Baggins ! » Cria Tauriel, attirant son attention. Quand il la regarda, il vit que l’elfe tenait un orc sous son bras et l’utilisait comme bouclier contre un autre tout en enfonçant son épée dans un gobelin derrière lui. Quand elle vit qu’elle avait attiré son attention, elle fit un signe de tête vers Beorn et se tourna juste à temps pour regarder l’ours ouvrir la gorge d’un orc avec les dents.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m’avez fait regarder ça ?! » Se plaignit le hobbit, sentant son estomac se tordre.

Tauriel leva les yeux au ciel en poussant son bouclier orc contre son assaillant, les transperçant tous les deux de son épée. « Les elfes et les hommes arrivent alors montez sur le dos de Maître Beorn ! »

Bilbo soupira mais rangea Sting et courut vers Beorn. Une fois assez proche, l’ours s’accroupit et le laissa monter sur son dos. Il tressaillit légèrement en sentant la fourrure ensanglantée, mais s’y accrocha quand même. Il sentit Tauriel s’installer derrière lui ; un bras s’enroulant encore une fois autour de lui alors que l’autre tenait son épée.

« Allons trouver vos amis, » Dit l’elfe dans son oreille en faisant signe à Beorn de démarrer.

Autour d’eux, la bataille continua.


	26. Chapitre 25

Des trois frères, Dori était celui qui savait ce que c’était vivre seul.

Sa mère avait été une naine magnifique. Avec ses cheveux rouge flamme, ses yeux verts et son sourire, elle charmait tout ceux qu’elle rencontrait. Elle aimait facilement, pardonnait tout le monde, et ne laissait pas son statut de descendante d’un bâtard royal la blesser. Elle était féroce et sauvage comme le vent ; ne s’inclinant jamais devant qui que ce soit et ne s’installant jamais réellement à un seul endroit. Dori savait qu’il pourrait vivre une centaine d’année, et que sa mère lui manquerait toujours autant que le jour de sa mort.

Mais aussi fascinante que l’était sa mère, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle avait été un bon parent. Dès le jour de sa naissance il avait été mis à l’écart et oublié jusqu’à ce que sa mère ait besoin de quelque chose. Il avait appris à marcher et parler sans elle. Il avait appris à se nourrir lui-même, à s’habiller, et à se protéger sans elle. Et il avait appris à se réconforter quand il avait peur ou était seul.

Parfois Dori souhaitait pouvoir la détester pour avoir été une si mauvaise mère, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son cœur souhaitait toujours son amour et son attention et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et, au final, il savait que c’était mieux ainsi. Sans sa mère, il avait appris à être assez fort pour prendre soin de lui-même. Ces talents étaient devenus utiles après la naissance de Nori et Ori.

Le jour où sa mère avait placé Nori dans ses bras, elle lui avait dit de le surveiller et de prendre soin de lui avant de repartir. Il avait regardé son petit frère une fois et était tombé amoureux. Au moins il n’était plus seul. Il avait quelqu’un à aimer et à réconforter et pour lui tenir compagnie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dori sut ce que c’était d’aimer et d’être aimé en retour.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour élever son frère mais c’était difficile d’essayer d’être un adulte quand l’on était soi-même un enfant. Et alors que Nori grandissait, il devenait évident qu’il avait hérité plus que les yeux, lèvres, et doigts de sa mère. Il avait aussi sa personnalité féroce et la capacité de charmer tout ceux qu’il rencontrait. Ces traits lui avaient apportés beaucoup de problèmes.

Au début, il avait pu le combattre, mais en grandissant Nori était devenu plus agité et indépendant. Il voulait être libéré de son frère surprotecteur et avait commencé à ignorer ses réflexions incessantes. Dori s’était éloigné à contre-cœur et avait donné à son frère une chance de vivre même si cela voulait dire être seul à nouveau.

Mais il était resté fort et l’avait supporté. Même après la chute d’Erebor et leur fuite à travers les cités des hommes, sa mère et son frère étaient restés loin de lui. Il l’avait supporté et s’était concentré sur des manières de gagner de l’argent et d’apprendre où ils se trouvaient quand ils disparaissaient pendant plusieurs jours. Ce n’était pas une vie heureuse mais ce n’était pas horrible, et Dori compta ses bénédictions et continua à vivre.

Jusqu’au jour de la naissance d’Ori.

De nombreuses manières, Ori était plus son enfant que son frère. Comme pour Nori, leur mère lui avait laissé Ori pour qu’il puisse l’élever avant de repartir. Avec leur grande différence d’âge et leur mère absente, Dori était devenu une mère, un père et un frère pour Ori. Il était celui qui le nourrissait et le changeait et lui chantait des berceuses le soir. Il lui avait appris à marcher et à parler et à rire et à chanter et à coudre et tellement d’autres choses. Ori était devenu tout sa vie et pendant très longtemps Dori ne fut plus seul.

Quand leur mère décéda enfin – et comme c’était étrange pour lui d’être orphelin à cet âge – Nori était revenu pour rester. Il partait de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais jamais pendant des périodes trop longues, et il revenait toujours. Avec ses deux frères, Dori avait à nouveau l’impression d’avoir une famille. L’impression qu’il n’était plus seul et ne le serait plus jamais.

Être resté seul pendant si longtemps voulait dire qu’il était doué pour le voir chez les autres. Il pouvait le voir des les yeux de Bifur et les épaules de Thorin et les sourires de Bilbo. Parfois il pouvait le voir chez Gandalf, mais c’était rare. Il ne savait pas comme ils pouvaient se sentir isolés quand ils étaient entourés de tant de personnes qui les aimaient, mais ce n’était pas à lui de poser la question. Mais ce que Dori savait, c’était que la solitude était une expérience handicapante qui pouvait vous dévorer de l’intérieur. Il avait passé des années seuls et ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée de voir l’un de ses amis – _sa famille­_ – vivre la même chose. Alors il jura silencieusement de rester avec la compagnie et ses frères aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Parce que sans eux, Dori savait qu’il allait aussi se sentir seul.

* * *

Bilbo avait oublié à quel point une guerre pouvait être bruyante.

C’était un détail stupide et insignifiant au milieu d’une bataille. Mais – en train de chevaucher sur le dos de Beorn alors que Tauriel découpaient orcs et gobelins avec sa lame – le bruit était la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer. Il pouvait entendre les chocs du fer contre le fer alors que des armes frappaient des armures. Il pouvait entendre les cris de bataille de toutes les races – gutturaux des orcs ; les crissements des gobelins ; les chants des elfes ; les nains puissants ; et même les rugissements des hommes– créant une symphonie de guerre. Il pouvait même entendre les cris de douleur et de mort alors que ses alliés et ennemis tombaient sous une lame ou une flèche ou une hache. Ces derniers lui firent fermer les yeux et serrer plus fort la fourrure de Beorn.

Il ne voulait pas réécouter la chanson des morts.

« Je pense que je peux voir certains de tes compagnons ! » Commenta Tauriel après un moment. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l’endroit pointé par l’elfe, et vit ce qui semblait être Nori, Balin et Gloin. Ils combattaient en cercle contre l’ennemi et étaient légèrement blessés. Balin en particulier, qui avait une coupure sur le visage qui couvrait ses joues de sang comme une peinture de guerre.

« Devons-nous les rejoindre ? » Demanda l’elfe derrière lui alors qu’il hochait la tête et sortait son sifflet.

« Ce n’est même pas une question, » Déclara Bilbo avant de souffler le plus fort possible dans son sifflet.

Les nains se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers lui. Malheureusement, les orcs et wargs et gobelins se tournèrent aussi pour leur faire face. Ses nains furent capables d’en stopper quelques uns mais la majorité commença à foncer sur eux ; leurs armes ensanglantées prêtes à ouvrir plus de gorge.

« Beorn, ne les attaque pas ! » Ordonna Bilbo en sortant sa pochette de son manteau et en l’ouvrant rapidement pour récupérer une poignée de petits paquets. Il sortit aussi une allumette et l’alluma rapidement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Tauriel en abattant quelques wargs avec son arc.

« Regarde, » Répondit-il avant d’enflammer les petits paquets et de les lancer le plus fort possible sur leurs ennemis.  
Le résultat fut instantané. Les petits paquets explosèrent ; certains en plein air et d’autre au contact des orcs et gobelins. Des morceaux de chair et d’armure volèrent dans les airs alors que les victimes hurlaient et tombaient au sol. Certains se tordirent, en feu, alors que d’autres se vidaient de leur sang.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Haleta Tauriel dans son oreille alors que la prise sur sa taille se resserrait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je les ai explosés, évidemment. »

« Oui, j’ai vu ça, mais _comment_? » Rétorqua l’elfe alors que Beorn galopait vers les nains.

« Avec du soufre, du charbon et du salpêtre, » Lista-t-il facilement. « Ce sont les ingrédients des feux d’artifice de Gandalf. »

« Quand est-ce que tu as fabriqué ça ? » S’émerveilla la guerrière.

« Hier, » Expliqua-t-il, tressaillant lorsque Beorn piétina un gobelin sans s’arrêter. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait toute la journée à ton avis ? Tu pensais que je pleurais et que j’écrivais des poèmes tristes ? »

Tauriel rit de son rire de carillon et sortit une nouvelle fois son arc quand ils arrivèrent au niveau des nains. Beorn ne s’arrêta même pas lorsque Bilbo repoussa Tauriel en glissant du dos de l’ours. Il courut vers ses amis et fit de son mieux pour ne pas glisser ou trébucher sur les corps sanglants autour de lui.

« Bilbo ! » Cria Gloin en salutations ; l’attrapant dans un embrassade à un bras et le manipulant pour pouvoir enfoncer sa hache dans l’abdomen découvert d’un orc. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Gandalf a dit que tu serais dans le camp de ce foutu mangeur de feuilles ! »

« Gandalf devrait me parler à _moi_ avant de décider ce que je devrais faire ! » Rétorqua-t-il, enfonçant Sting dans un gobelin qui essayait de couper la jambe de Gloin.

« Ces explosions que tu as lancées à ces vers – tu dois m’en parler plus tard ! » Déclara Nori, agitant sa masse des deux mains et l’enfonçant dans le torse d’un orc.

« Marché conclu ! » Répondit Bilbo, évitant un marteau ensanglanté qui essayait de lui éclater le crâne. « Où sont les autres ?! »

« Nous avons été séparés mais Thorin devrait toujours être près des portes ! Les autres sont probablement en train d’essayer de le rejoindre ! » Expliqua Balin, maniant à la fois une hache et une épée en une dance synchronisée.

Bilbo hocha la tête et laissa Gloin le tirer sur la gauche pour éviter un warg en train de charger. La bête ne survit pas longtemps puisque Bilbo lui enfonça son épée dans la nuque alors que Nori fracassait sa cage thoracique. « Nous devons les rejoindre avant Azog ! Cette bataille n’existe que parce qu’il veut tuer Thorin Fili et Kili ! »

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire ! » Pointa Nori alors qu’il se baissait pour éviter une masse et se tournait pour faire tomber un autre gobelin. « Cette horde ne veux pas nous laisser passer ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ; j’ai un plan ! » Assura-t-il en sortant d’autres feux d’artifices et allumettes, « Et nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Tauriel ! Beorn ! »

Beorn rugit en réponse en finissant de réduire un warg en charpies. Près de lui, Tauriel fit un salto impressionnant pour éviter une épée et tirer une flèche à l’envers sur son attaquant. Sa flèche tua facilement l’orc avant qu’elle ne retombe sur ses pieds.

« Je suis là ! » Cria-t-elle, bougeant sa tresse sur son épaule d’une main et transperçant le visage d’un gobelin de l’autre.

Balin s’arrêta soudain et prit un moment pour fixer l’animal rugir et déchirer les ennemis comme s’ils étaient fait de papier. « _Beorn ?!_ Le changeur de peau ?! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec _eux_?! » Demanda Gloin en enfonçant sa hache dans la tête d’un orc ; éclaboussant son visage de sang et de chair. « Un chien géant et une gamine délicate ne sont pas une protection adéquate ! Où est le roi des herbes et des glands ?! _Il_ était censé te protéger ! »

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de _délicate_ , la belette ?! » Rétorqua Tauriel ; désarmant un gobelin d’un coup de pied quand il tenta de la poignarder. Elle frappa le gobelin et l’envoya voler loin d’elle.

Gloin gronda et frappa un warg avec sa hache avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. « _Belette ?!_ Je vais te montrer une belette espèce de sale petite mangeuse de terre - »

« Gloin, la ferme ! Ce n’est pas le moment ! » Cria Nori en lançant une de ses dagues sur un orc. « Bilbo, quel est ton plan ?! »

« Nous utilisons ces feux d’artifice et Beorn pour tracer un chemin jusqu’aux portes » Répondit le hobbit, tressaillant lorsqu’une épée gobeline lui coupa le bras avant qu’il ne puisse le transpercer avec Sting.

« Ca me va ! » Dit Balin avant de grogner lorsque la hache d’un orc le frappa sur la clavicule. Elle ne transperça pas son armure mais Bilbo eut le sentiment que le nain allait avoir un gros bleu. L’orc en question ne dura pas longtemps et Balin le décapita en un coup.

« Allons-y alors ! » Ordonna Tauriel avant d’attraper Bilbo par le manteau pour le hisser sur le dos de Beorn. Le hobbit glapit mais attrapa instinctivement la fourrure de l’ours en serrant les genoux pour ne pas tomber.

« Préviens-moi avant de faire ça ! » Réprimanda-t-il.

« Pas de promesses ! » Rétorqua l’elfe en donnant un coup de tête à l’orc qui l’avait attrapée. « Est-ce que tu vas exploser ces horreurs, Maître Baggins ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas m’appeler par mon nom avant le siècle prochain? » Répondit-il en allumant quelques feux d’artifices et en les lançant le plus fort possible sur la foule d’orcs et de gobelins.

« Beorn, bouge dès que possible, » Dit-il alors que les feux d’artifices explosaient.

Beorn grogna ce qui semblait être un acquiescement avant de partir en avant et de sauter à travers la fumée et les cris des orcs et des gobelins. Derrière eux il pouvait entendre Tauriel crier aux autres de les suivre avant de sortir plus de feux d’artifices.

 _Ok, Bilbo. Voyons combien de ces bâtards nous pouvons exploser_ , pensa-t-il avant d’illuminer une fois de plus la zone avec du feu et de la fumée.

* * *

Bilbo était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps la bataille faisait rage. Il ne pouvait pas dire si cela lui avait pris des heures ou des minutes pour traverser les hordes d’ennemis et atteindre Erebor. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était ses mouvements désespérés pour allumer ses feux d’artifices avant de les jeter sur ses ennemis en espérant de pas blesser d’alliés. De temps en temps il regardait derrière lui pour regarder ses camarades et les voyaient de plus en plus ensanglantés et fatigués. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur et ses doigts le démangeaient de rejoindre le combat, mais chaque fois qu’il essayait de descendre de Beorn, l’ours le forçait à rester perché. Il avait finit par abandonner quand il était devenu clair que le changeur de peau n’allait pas le lâcher.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes d’Erebor, Bilbo sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Azog n’était pas dans son champ de vision parce qu’il y avait assez d’orcs et de gobelins pour compenser son absence. Tous étaient concentrés sur les portes de la cité où quelques nains familiers se tenaient au milieu des corps des alliés et des ennemis. Le hobbit repéra Dwalin en premier puisqu’il se battait avec une intensité mécanique devant Fili et Kili, blessés mais toujours vivants. Près de lui se tenait Dain ; féroce et inflexible alors qu’il abattait ennemi après ennemi sans faire de pause. Enfin, un peu plus loin, se battait le Roi Sous la Montagne.

Au départ Bilbo ne sut pas dire ce qui n’allait pas avec ce qu’il regardait. Thorin était blessé et ensanglanté mais il ne semblait pas fatigué ou faible comme les autres. Il se battait avec la même grâce habituelle et découpait facilement les gobelins et les wargs. Ce ne fut qu’après un instant qu’il comprit ce qui n’allait pas avec le roi.

Thorin se battait imprudemment.

Toutes les ouvertures et faiblesses qu’il surveillait si prudemment d’habitude étaient maintenant grandes ouvertes et vulnérables. En le regardant, un orc fut capable de transpercer les défenses du nain beaucoup trop facilement et le décapita presque. Thorin l’évita avec peine et gagna une coupure à l’oreille. En regardant le roi se battre de cette manière, Bilbo sentit sa peur et son choc fondre sous les flammes de sa fureur.

_Non. Ca ne va **PAS** continuer._

Avant que Beorn ne puisse le stopper, le hobbit se jeta de l’ours et couru vers le roi nain. Il esquiva et sauta et tourna dans les rangs ennemis et put éviter la majorité des armes et des mains. Un orc attrapa son manteau mais il résolut rapidement le problème et accourut aux côtés de Thorin.

« Thorin ! » Cria-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus. « Thorin, espèce d’imbécile, attention à ta gauche ! »

Le nain fit comme indiqué et para le coup d’un gobelin. Alors qu’il massacrait la bête avec Orcrist, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Bilbo.

« Bilbo ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais _ici_?! » Cria-t-il alors que son visage devenait blanc sous le sang et la saleté.

Bilbo laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et évita un warg qui essayait de lui arracher la tête. « Tu m’as banni d’Erebor, tu te souviens ?! Tu n’as rien dit sur les terres autour ! »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire ! » Rétorqua Thorin, attrapant le poignet d’un orc pour l’empêcher de lui ouvrir le crâne. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans cette bataille ?! Tu es censé être au camp avec Thranduil, en sécurité ! »

« Et te laisser combattre Azog seul ? » Cracha-t-il. « Jamais en un million d’années ! »

« Punaise, halfling, je ne peux pas me battre si tu es là ! » Gronda Thorin en tordant le poignet de l’orc pour le faire tomber à genoux avant de lui couper la tête. « Retourne au camp ! »

« C’est halfling maintenant ? Est-ce que j’ai perdu ton respect avec ta confiance lorsque tu m’as renvoyé ?! » Questionna-t-il, essayant d’ignorer la douleur provoquée par ces mots. Derrière lui il pouvait entendre les rugissements de Beorn et les insultes de Nori alors que les autres les rejoignaient enfin.

Thorin gronda et pointa Bilbo d’une main alors que l’autre balayait une flèche sur le côté. « Ne me regarde pas avec _ces_ yeux ! Tu n’as pas le droit d’être offensé quand c’est _toi_ qui m’as volé ! »

Bilbo gronda en retour alors qu’il se mettait hors de portée de la masse d’un orc. « Tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix ! Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé faire alors que tu étais aveuglé par tes propres peurs ?! M’asseoir et attendre que tu te fasses tuer ?! Je préférerais voler un millier de joyaux et confronter Smaug une nouvelle fois que de laisser _ça_ arriver ! »

« Ce n’est pas à toi de décider de mon destin ! » Contra le roi alors que le hobbit rejoignait enfin ses côtés. Alors que Bilbo s’arrêtait à côté de lui, il passa Orcrist au-dessus de la tête du cambrioleur pour contrer l’épée d’un orc qui l’aurait transpercé. D’un grognement, le nain repoussa l’épée et tira Bilbo de sa main libre. 

« Tu n’apportes que des problèmes ici, » Gronda Thorin en parant un autre coup de l’orc avant de lui couper le bras. Alors que l’orc hurlait, le roi enfonça son épée dans son torse et arrêta ses souffrances avant de se tourner vers le hobbit derrière lui.

« Va à l’intérieur avant de te faire tuer, » Gronda-t-il, pointant Erebor avec Orcrist.

Bilbo secoua la tête et leva le menton. « Non ! Je reste ici avec toi et les autres ! »

« Merde, Bilbo, ce n’est pas le moment d’être têtu ! »

« Je ne te laisserais pas seul ! Tu es aussi en train de te battre - »

« FILI ! »

Le duo se tourna d’un seul mouvement alors qu’un cri terrifié résonnait sur le champ de bataille. Ils virent Kili effondré sur le sol ; son arc a quelques mètres de lui, sa bouche en train de saigner. Ses yeux noirs étaient écarquillés et son visage pâle alors qu’il fixait le nain debout devant lui. Fili était debout et déterminé, son épée enfoncée dans l’estomac du large orc devant lui. L’épée de l’orc était elle enfoncée dans l’épaule gauche du prince. Fili ne sembla pas le remarquer alors qu’il enfonçait l’épée encore plus profondément et frappait le torse de l’orc avec sa deuxième lame. L’orc tressaillit et tomba ; laissant sa lame derrière et s’effondrant dans un mare de sang noir.

Le prince se tint immobile et le regarda jusqu’à ce que la créature arrête de bouger, avant de tomber à genoux. Ils regardèrent Fili attraper son épaule là où la lame était toujours enfoncée et serait tombé en avant si son frère ne l’avait pas attrapé. Kili le tint fermement et le tira presque sur ses genoux alors que ses mains étaient au-dessus de la blessure ; sans savoir quoi faire.

« _Fili_ , » Haleta Thorin, trébuchant dans la direction de ses neveux et lâchant presque son épée. « Oh, Mahâl, non. _Pas_ eux, pas _eux_. Pas mes _garçons… !_ »

Bilbo ignora le roi et se tourna vers l’endroit où ses amis se battaient. Il entoura sa bouche de ses mains et hurla le plus fort possible, « BEORN ! TAURIEL ! EMMENEZ LES PRINCES JUSQU’A LA CITE ! »

L’ours et l’elfe se tournèrent vers les deux frères avant de courir vers eux. Alors qu’ils se frayaient un chemin à travers l’armée de l’envahisseur, Dwalin et Dain bougèrent pour protéger les deux jeunes nains des orcs wargs et gobelins qui les attaquaient. Sachant que les princes seraient en sécurité pour le moment, le hobbit se tourna vers le roi toujours choqué.

« Thorin, reprends tes esprits ! Ce n’est pas le moment de t’effondrer ! » Cria-t-il, attrapant le bras du nain.

Thorin l’ignora ; les yeux posés sur ses neveux. « Non, comment est-ce que je peux… je dois… »

Bilbo sentit sa patience se réduire encore plus. Tirant le roi en arrière, il bougea jusqu’à se trouver en face de lui et lui frappa le torse avec sa main libre. « ASSEZ ! Si tu veux sauver tes neveux alors reste en vie ! Tu es inutile si tu es mort ! »

Thorin cligna des yeux deux fois ; ses yeux alternant entre le noir ébène et un bleu trouble. Avant que ses yeux ne puissent changer de couleur définitivement, ils s’écarquillèrent. Bilbo n’eut qu’une seconde pour se demander pourquoi lorsque le roi le prit dans ses bras et tourna. Le mouvement lui donna le tournis et le laissa désorienté et ce n’est que lorsqu’il sentit Thorin grogner contre ses cheveux qu’il réalisa que quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Thorin ? Que… ? » Commença-t-il avant de remarquer la flèche dans le dos du roi. « Thorin ! Qu’est-ce que tu as _fait_?! »

« T’ai protégé, » Grogna le nain, se redressant et tendant le bras pour casser la flèche. « Parce que tu ne sembles pas capable de le faire toi-même ! »

« Dis le nain avec une flèche dans le dos ! » Rétorqua Bilbo alors que ses yeux cherchaient leurs amis. « Tiens bon et laisse-moi chercher de l’aide ! Nous pourrons te ramener à la cité - »

« Baisse-toi ! » Ordonna Thorin en réponse, le tirant vers le bas hors de la trajectoire d’une hache. « Je peux toujours me battre alors mets-toi derrière moi ! »

« Pour que tu puisses te blesser à nouveau ? Je ne crois pas ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es _ici_?! » Gronda le roi, esquivant une lance gobeline. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu me tourmenter ?! Avoir trahi ma confiance et volé le plus grand trésor de ma famille n’était pas assez ?! »

Bilbo grogna et frappa un orc au visage. « Sérieusement ?! Tu veux parler de ça _maintenant_?! »

« Réponds à ma question ! » Craqua le roi en brisant la lance en deux avec son épée. 

« Espèce d’imbécile de nain ! Comment est-ce que tu ne peux pas voir que je fais tout pour te sauver parce que tu es _mon_ trésor ?! » Rugit-il en retour, esquivant un coup de poing de l’orc et plongeant Sting dans ses entrailles. Lorsqu’il la retira et se tourna vers Thorin, il vit le nain figé en plein mouvement, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés et bleus.

« Quoi… ? » Marmonna le nain avant de jurer lorsqu’un gobelin enfonça son épée dans sa cuisse.

Bilbo sentit le monde s’effondrer sous ses pieds.

_\- Thorin prend une dernière inspiration et soupire presque en mourant. Ses yeux bleus deviennent éteints et vides et ressemblent maintenant aux joyaux que son peuple aime tant. La main molle entre les siennes glisse entre ses doigts pleins de sang et il commence à pleurer encore plus fort parce que tout ce qu’il a fait jusqu’à maintenant l’a été en vain. Thorin est mort et partit pour toujours –_

« THORIN ! »

Le roi grogna et décapita le gobelin d’un coup avant de tomber à genoux. Il planta Orcrist dans le sol pour s’appuyer dessus alors que sa main libre se posait sur sa blessure ; essayant d’arrêter le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts et le long de sa jambe.

Bilbo fut en mouvement avant que le gobelin ne soit mort. Il sauta par-dessus un warg mort et glissa sur le champ de bataille ensanglanté avant de tomber à genoux à côté du nain agenouillé. Il pouvait sentir la boue et le sang tremper son pantalon et ses jambières ; salir sa peau. Une fois à côté du roi, il posa sa main contre la blessure de Thorin. Il pouvait entendre les instructions d’Oin dans son esprit lui disant qu’il avait besoin d’arrêter le saignement avant toute chose.

« Merde, » Jura Thorin, serrant la mâchoire et la garde de son épée. « B-Bilbo va-t’en. Je ne peux pas te p-protéger comme ça ! »

« Arrête de parler, » Ordonna-t-il en enlevant son manteau et en poussant la main de Thorin pour l’enrouler autour de sa cuisse le plus fort possible. Le roi siffla à cause de la douleur mais ne le combattit pas. Mais avant que Bilbo ne puisse faire un deuxième nœud, Thorin jura à nouveau et le poussa pour enfoncer Orcrist dans un nouvel orc des deux mains.

« Tu dois partir avant qu’ils ne nous aient tous les deux, » Gronda le nain en tournant la lame avant de la sortir.

« Une bonne chose que nous soyons ici pour aider alors, » Dit Nori d’une voix traînante en éloignant l’orc mort avant de frapper un gobelin avec sa masse.

« On ne peut pas vraiment vous laisser seuls hein ? » Commenta Gloin, détournant une flèche dirigée vers Thorin.

« Bilbo, reste avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’Oin nous trouve. Nous allons garder les cafards à distance, » Ordonna Balin en prenant position devant son cousin.

Bilbo hocha la tête et bougea pour aller aider Thorin alors que le roi retombait à genoux. A sa grande inquiétude, le nain commençait à devenir de plus en plus pâle, et ses mains commençaient à trembler autour de la garde de son épée. « Thorin ! Thorin regarde-moi ! Nous devons - »

« Les garçons… Est-ce qu’ils sont… ? » Haleta le roi, s’appuyant contre le hobbit alors que Bilbo passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour le tenir.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête même s’il ne pouvait pas voir les deux princes. « I-Ils vont bien ! Dwalin et Dain sont avec eux et Beorn et Tauriel aussi ! »

Thorin rit doucement et appuya sa tête contre l’épaule de Bilbo. « M-Menteur. T-Tu es toujours en train de m-mentir pour m-me protéger. »

« Je sais. Je fais beaucoup de choses stupides pour toi, » Murmura-t-il en retour, poussant les tresses du roi pour pouvoir regarder son visage. « Comme affronter un dragon et rejoindre cette bataille. Tu me dois tout ça, alors tu as intérêt à rester en vie, Thorin Oakenshield. »

« A-Autoritaire. C’est p-pour ça que tant de gens e-essayent de te t-tuer, » Marmonna le roi en commençant à suer fortement. Ses yeux bleus étaient brumeux lorsqu’il croisa le regard du hobbit. « B-Bilbo, t-tu m’as appelé t-ton t-trésor. P-Pourquoi… ? »

« A ton avis ? » Rétorqua-t-il, lançant un regard à la blessure de Thorin et la découvrant en train de saigner à travers le bandage de fortune. « Merde ! Thorin, j’ai besoin que tu t’allonges pour que je puisse refaire ton bandage. Vite ! »

Thorin grogna mais bougea jusqu’à être à plat avec ses jambes sur les genoux de Bilbo. Le hobbit détacha rapidement le manteau ensanglanté pour le réenrouler autour de la blessure. Une fois posé, il attacha sa ceinture encore plus serré pour arrêter le saignement.

« B-Bilbo, s-stop, » Ordonna le roi, tendant une main pour attraper le poignet du hobbit. « J’ai b-besoin de te d-dire que j-je suis d-désolé. »

« Dis-le-moi lorsque nous aurons gagné cette bataille, » Suggéra-t-il, retirant la jambe de Thorin de ses genoux et attrapant la main de Thorin. « Après tout ça, tu pourras t’excuser et te ridiculiser en face de tout le monde. D’accord ? »

« P-Pourrais ne pas avoir c-cette c-chance, » Pointa le nain en commençant à respirer avec la bouche. Sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre et Bilbo pouvait voir la sueur sur son front. Même la main autour de son poignet commençait à trembler alors que le roi perdait conscience.

« Thorin, Thorin reste avec moi, » Ordonna-t-il, se rapprochant du roi et attrapant son visage froid des deux mains. « S’il te plaît, _s’il te plaît_ , reste avec moi. Oin t’aidera dès qu’il nous aura trouvés. »

« J-Je suis désolé de t’avoir b-blessé. V-Voulais pas, » Marmonna Thorin en fermant les yeux. « V-Voulais juste que t-tu restes… »

« Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Tu n’étais pas dans ton état normal, » Acquiesça Bilbo alors que quelque chose ressemblant à de la panique s’emparait son cœur. Il pouvait le sentir de plus en plus serré et serré à chaque respiration laborieuse du roi alors qu’il réalisait qu’il allait à nouveau perdre Thorin.

_Non. S’il te plaît, non, pas **encore**. Ce n’était pas censé finir comme ça - !_

Se penchant en avant, il pressa son front contre celui de Thorin jusqu’à ce que leurs nez soient alignés et que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. « S’il te plaît ne t’en va pas. S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît… ne me laisse pas revivre cette vie seul _encore une fois_ … »

« Bilbo ! Je pense que je vois Oin ! » Cria soudain Balin, faisant signe à un groupe de nains courant vers eux. Quand Bilbo leva les yeux, il réalisa que le guerrier avait raison. Oin arrivait.

« Ici ! Oin, nous sommes là ! » Cria-t-il, s’asseyant et faisant signe.

Le groupe chargea facilement à travers les orcs, les gobelins et les wargs pour venir les aider. Oin courut vers le roi et tomba à genoux à côté de son cousin ; son visage sanglant portant une grimace affreuse.

« Merde, Thorin, espèce d’imbécile, » Jura le guérisseur en vérifiant le pouls du roi. « Nous devons le ramener à la cité. Dori ! Bifur ! Aidez-moi à transporter cet idiot ! »

« Les garçons – Fili a été poignardé ! Il a besoin d’aide ! » Dit Bilbo en se levant et en se reculant pour que les deux nains puissent soulever le roi.

Oin agita une main vers les deux princes. « Dwalin le ramène avec son frère. Doucement, tous les deux, ne bougez pas trop sa nuque ! »

Bilbo hocha la tête et regarda ses amis transporter leur roi jusqu’aux portes. Sur le chemin ils furent rejoints par Dwalin et Kili qui tenaient un Fili inconscient entre eux. Alors qu’il les observait, les portes furent ouvertes par les archers à l’intérieur et la compagnie entra rapidement dans la ville avec leur royauté. Alors que les portes se refermaient derrière eux, il se demanda si c’était la dernière fois qu’il allait voir Thorin et Fili en vie.


	27. Chapitre 26

« Maître Baggins ? »

Le hobbit leva les yeux et les plissa pour regarder celle qui avait parlé. « Oui, Tauriel ? »

Tauriel – qui était sanglante et boîtait mais était _vivante_ – montra le bras du hobbit. « Comment vont tes blessures ? Besoin d’un guérisseur ? »

Bilbo secoua la tête et toucha la coupure sur l’extérieur de son bras gauche, qui allait de son épaule à son poignet. « Non, je vais bien. Mes blessures ne sont pas importantes. Laisse les guérisseurs se concentrer sur ceux qui en ont besoin. »

Tauriel hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Est-ce que tu voudrais… Est-ce que tu voudrais visiter Erebor ? »

Bilbo regarda vers l’est et vers la cité des nains. Après le départ de Thorin et Fili, il était retourné au combat avec Beorn et Tauriel et le reste de ses nains. La bataille avait duré toute la journée et s’était stoppée qu’en fin d’après-midi. Ils avaient gagné, bien sûr, mais à un grand prix. Des corps de toutes les races s’étendaient à perte de vue dans toutes les directions possibles, plus loin que l’œil ne pouvait voir. Bilbo ne pouvait rien sentir à part le sang et la chair en train de pourrir sous le soleil. S’il avait eu quelque chose dans son estomac, il l’aurait déjà vomi depuis longtemps.

« Non. Je suis toujours banni, » Répondit-il en regardant l’elfe. « Je ne veux pas aller à un endroit où je ne suis pas le bienvenu. »

« Ils semblaient inquiets pour toi, » Pointa l’elfe en penchant la tête sur le côté ; faisant tomber des cheveux sur son visage. Sa tresse s’était défaite pendant la journée et ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage dans un bazar de soleil automnal. Son apparence rendait son visage plus doux et plus jeune qu’il ne l’était.

« Je ne doute pas de leur affection envers moi, » Assura-t-il, souriant doucement. « C’est juste que leur roi a fait un décret et je ne veux pas les forcer à choisir entre leur monde et moi. Je vais rester à l’écart pour le moment. »

La guerrière hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Est-ce que tu veux visiter le camp alors ? J’ai entendu dire que Maître Bard se reposait ici. Apparemment il est celui qui a fait disparaître Azog pour de bon. »

« Vraiment ? Je vais devoir le remercier, » Huma-t-il, se grattant le visage avant de sursauter en touchant une coupure ouverte. « Pour le moment je vais aider les guérisseurs avec les blessés. Mes compétences ne sont pas très grandes, mais je peux les aider avec les petites tâches. »

« Je comprends. Je vais retourner aider Maître Beorn a brûler les corps, » Répondit Tauriel, repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se lécha les lèvres et sembla penser à quelque chose pendant un moment avant de recommencer à parler.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça ira avec les guérisseurs ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement alors qu’elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. « Je sais que plus tôt tu étais inquiet pour tes amis… »

Bilbo hocha la tête en se rappelant des blessures de Thorin et Fili. « Oui. Les aider me permettra de m’occuper l’esprit. »

Tauriel cligna lentement des yeux. « T’enfuir ne va pas faire disparaître la douleur. »

« Non, mais y faire face maintenant ne m’aidera pas, » Expliqua-t-il, détournant le regard. « Je ne peux pas laisser mes pensées ou mes émotions me consumer. J’ai trop de choses à faire. »

« Je vois. Et bien, n’oublies pas de t’arrêter et de respirer, Maître Baggins, » Conseilla l’elfe avant de lui dire au revoir. Il la regarda retourner vers la zone où étaient brûlés les corps des orcs gobelins et wargs. Ils avaient creusé une fosse le plus loin possible, mais Bilbo pouvait quand même sentir l’odeur de chair brûlée.

Au nord, il pouvait voir le camp installé par les guérisseurs pour s’occuper des blessés et des mourants. Il s’y dirigea lentement ; sa jambe droite lui faisant mal à chaque pas puisqu’il s’était tordu quelque chose plus tôt. Quand il arriva, les guérisseurs acceptèrent son aide et lui demandèrent de broyer des herbes, ou d’aller chercher de l’eau et des provisions. Il accepta leurs requêtes et les aida le plus possible.

Enfin, après le coucher du soleil alors que l’air se rafraîchissait, Bilbo vit qu’il n’était pas le seul à aider avec les blessés. Thranduil – sans son armure, avec des bandages autour du bras – aidait aussi les elfes, hommes et nains blessés. Pour une fois, le roi n’avait pas l’air de se soucier des races ou des conflits centenaires. Il était simplement un autre survivant d’une horrible bataille. Bilbo s’arrêta et le regarda un moment alors que Thranduil recousait la blessure sur le dos d’un nain inconscient.

« Vu le manque de larmes, je suppose que vos amis sont toujours en vie, » Commenta le roi lorsqu’il remarqua le hobbit.

Bilbo haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de l’elfe. « Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient blessés et ont été renvoyés à Erebor. Je ne sais pas si l’un d’eux est mort. »

« S’ils étaient morts, nous aurions entendu leurs pleurs. Les nains ne sont pas des créatures silencieuses, » Lui rappela Thranduil, regardant le hobbit. « Même si je dois admettre que ce serait une bonne raison. Cette bataille était… brutale, même pour moi. »

« Est-ce que ça devient plus facile ? Les combats et les morts ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, regardant le nain inconscient allongé sur le lit de camp sale.

« Pour certains oui. Mais pour la majorité ? » Thranduil secoua la tête, des mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage. « Non, cela ne devient pas plus facile. On apprend simplement à ne plus y penser. »

Il s’y attendait mais la réponse fit se tordre quelque chose en lui et il soupira. « Parfois je me demande si tous les souvenirs que j’ai enfermés vont me noyer. »

Le roi des elfes haussa une épaule en finissant sa tâche. « Ils le feront si vous refusez de vous souvenir. Vous ne pouvez pas effacer votre passé, halfling. Il restera avec vous et vous changera pour toujours, mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser vous consumer. »

Bilbo se demanda si ce genre de conseils comptaient pour ceux qui vivaient la même vie une deuxième fois. « Est-ce que votre fils va bien ?»

L’elfe s’arrêta un instant, et ses yeux bleus semblèrent s’assombrir. « Il s’est cassé trois doigts à la main gauche et s’est disloqué l’épaule, mais il est vivant. »

« Vous n’avez pas l’air heureux, » Commenta-t-il.

Thranduil renifla et le regarda comme s’il était un insecte en train de s’approcher un peu trop de sa nourriture. « Aucun père ne veut voir son fils souffrir. Même ceux aussi froids que moi. »

Bilbo ricana. « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez aussi froid que ce que vous laissez croire. »

« Oh ? Et qu’est-ce qui vous a mené à cette conclusion ? » Demanda sèchement le roi.

« Quelqu’un d’aussi froid ne serait pas ici, agenouillé dans la saleté, en train de recoudre un nain blessé, » Pointa-t-il.

Un des sourcils du roi se leva lentement alors qu’il fixait le hobbit. « Vous manquez de manières et de respect pour vos aînés. Je peux voir pourquoi vos nains vous aiment autant. »

« Et vous, votre majesté, devriez arrêter d’agir comme si vous ne vous préoccupiez que de vous-même, » Conseilla-t-il, se mettant sur les talons. « Vous n’êtes pas très doué pour ça. Comme pour les insultes. »

« Hors de ma vue, » Ordonna le roi alors qu’un début de sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Bilbo fit une révérence moqueuse avant de se tourner pour se remettre au travail. Il était toujours en train d’aider les guérisseurs des heures plus tard, lorsqu’il fut approché par la dernière personne qu’il s’attendait à voir.

« Maître Baggins ? »

Il leva les yeux des herbes qu’il broyait et cligna des yeux rapidement. « Maître Dain. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Dain – avec ses tresses défaites et sales et son visage recouvert de sang séché – s’arrêta devant lui avant de hocher la tête. « Bonsoir. Je suis venu vous ramener à la montagne. »

« J’ai été banni, » Rappela-t-il au nain, posant doucement ses outils et se levant.

Dain leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais ça. J’étais là, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Alors pourquoi faire une requête aussi stupide ? » Répondit-il sèchement, croisant les bras. « Je ne peux pas aller à Erebor sans la permission de Thorin. Est-ce que vous l’avez eue pendant qu’il se vidait de son sang ? »

« Vous êtes féroce, » Dit Dain en se caressant la barbe. « C’est bien. Thorin a besoin de quelqu’un qui ne va pas se laisser marcher dessus. »

Bilbo tressaillit. « Ne changez pas de sujet. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vais être accepté à Erebor ? »

« A cause de ça, » Répondit le nain, tapant l’une de ses perles, « et parce que vos amis m’ont demandé de vous ramener. Ils s’inquiètent pour vous, Maître Baggins. »

« Inquiets ? » Répéta doucement le hobbit. « Mais je ne suis pas blessé. Je vais bien. »

Les yeux de Dain – les mêmes yeux que Thorin et Fili – s’adoucirent en une nuance plus bleue alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas que ce soient vos blessures qui les inquiètent. »

Bilbo sentit ses battements de cœur accélérer. « Très bien. J’irais les voir mais je ne resterais pas. Je ne veux pas énerver Thorin à nouveau. »

Le guerrier ricana. « Il ne va pas s’en soucier. Il est toujours inconscient. »

« Oh. » Il tressaillit à nouveau et enfonça les ongles dans ses biceps. « Est-ce qu’il… Est-ce qu’il va survivre ? »

« Mmm. Nous n’en sommes pas sûrs. Oin a réussi à le stabiliser mais il y a un risque d’infection, » Expliqua le seigneur nain, haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes très calme au sujet de sa possible mort, » Accusa doucement le hobbit en le fixant.  
Dain plissa lentement les yeux. « Le suis-je vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu’on se connaissait si bien, Maître Baggins, pour que vous puissiez me lire aussi facilement. »

« Je ne vous connais pas bien, » Admit-il facilement, « mais je sais que vous hériteriez du royaume si Thorin et ses neveux mourraient. »

Les sourcils du nain rejoignirent ses cheveux et il cligna des yeux pendant un instant. Puis, soudain, il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d’un rire qui attira les regards et fit sursauter quelques guérisseurs. C’était un bon rire qui roulait comme le tonnerre dans le ciel, et cela fit tressaillir Bilbo parce que Thorin avait le même rire.  
« Intelligent et courageux. Mon cousin a trouvé une vraie gemme, » Complimenta Dain, souriant de toutes ses dents et jetant ses cheveux bruns par-dessus son épaule. « Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir me choisir moi plutôt que Thorin ? Il ronfle, vous savez, et il n’a aucun goût niveau vin. Affreux, vraiment, j’ai honte de dire que nous sommes de la même famille parfois. »

Bilbo fixa le nain ; déchiré entre l’envie d’insulter le guerrier et de rire à la description précise du Roi Sous la Montagne. Enfin il décida de rire doucement en secouant la tête. « Même si votre proposition est flatteuse, j’ai bien peur d’être plutôt épris de votre cousin. Je ne le quitterais pas même s’il a un goût affreux en herbe à pipe et en vin. »

Dain soupira lourdement et couvrit ses yeux d’une main de manière dramatique. « Ahh, alors mon amour doit rester sans réponse ! En tant que seigneur je dois humblement m’écarter et vous autoriser à être avec mon cousin moins beau, mais mon cœur brûlera pour vous à jamais ! »

« Comme c’est gentil de votre part, » Dit-il d’une voix traînante, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis le patron de la compassion et de la pitié, » Acquiesça le guerrier, hochant la tête et baissant les bras. « Oh, Maître Baggins ? »

« Oui ? »

Dain sourit à nouveau mais cette foi il n’y avait rien de charmant. Ses yeux devinrent sombres alors qu’ils se posaient sur Bilbo avec une intensité qui le fit reculer. « Brisez à nouveau le cœur de mon cousin, et je briserais tous les os de votre corps. Deux fois. »

Bilbo avala sa salive et hocha la tête. Il y avait une sauvagerie dans les yeux bleus Durin qu’il n’avait vu que dans les yeux d’une seule personne, et il s’agissait de ceux de Lady Galadriel elle-même. Dain était bien plus que ce qu’il pensait. Peut-être que tous les compliments que Gandalf avait fait au sujet du seigneur nain étaient mérités.

« Noté, » Répondit-il, essayant de cacher le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Bien. » Le regard disparut et le sourire facile du nain revint alors que son corps se détendait. « Allons-y alors. Je suis sûr que les autres _meurent_ d’envie de vous revoir. »

* * *

Le moment où Bilbo mit les pieds à Erebor, il se retrouva acculé par la compagnie.

« _Bilbo !_ »

« Dain, espèce de bâtard, tu ne pouvais pas prendre encore plus de temps ?! Nous t’avons envoyé le chercher il y a des heures - ! »

« Cambrioleur ! »

« Il est vivant ! »

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Est-ce qu’on doit aller chercher Oin ? »

« Bilbo tu nous a tellement manqué - ! »

Il rit et jeta ses bras autour de Bofur et Balin alors qu’ils le taclaient tous les deux dans un câlin serré qui lui fit mal. Mais c’était une douleur plaisante qu’il accueillit volontiers alors qu’il enterrait son visage dans l’épaule de Bofur, et agrippait la barbe de Balin. Il pouvait sentir le cuir et l’huile et le fer et quelque chose en lui se détendit en reconnaissant l’odeur familière de ses nains. 

« Est-ce que ça va Bilbo ? On nous a dit que tu avais participé à la bataille, » S’inquiéta Bombur à côté d’eux. Son épaule était bandée et sa main gonflée et couverte de bleus, mais il était debout et avait l’air en forme.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien, » Assura-t-il en regardant chaque nain. « Et vous ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

« Juste des coupures et des bleus. Rien de très important, » Se vanta Gloin en cachant l’une de ses mains derrière son dos.

Nori – avec un bandage autour de la tête – ricana. « Tu t’es cassé le poignet et quelques côtes. C’est plus que quelques ‘coupures’ et ‘bleus’, Gloin. »

Gloin lui lança un regard noir. « Ne l’écoute pas, Bilbo. C’est un sale menteur qui ment. »

« Thorin et Fili sont les plus mal en point mais Bifur crachait du sang tout à l’heure. Oin pense qu’il s’est déchiré quelque chose à l’intérieur » Admit doucement Bofur en ignorant les deux. « Il se repose pour l’instant alors nous verrons demain matin. Dwalin est avec lui pour le moment. »

Bilbo avala sa salive et fit de son mieux pour contenir la peur et l’inquiétude qui grandissaient en lui. « Et… Et Thorin et Fili ? Comment vont-ils ? »

Les nains échangèrent un regard.

« Nous ne savons pas. Oin est toujours avec eux avec des elfes qui sont venus aider, » Répondit Dori, qui avait l’air d’être celui en meilleur état même avec les bosses et bleus sur son visage.

Ce n’était pas les bonnes nouvelles qu’il espérait, mais ce n’était pas non plus les pires. Il n’étaient pas morts, et il y avait de l’espoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais là ? Thranduil était censé te garder à l’écart, » Se demanda Bombur, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il ricana et poussa une tresse derrière son oreille. « Comme si j’allais m’asseoir et vous laisser vous blesser. Vous savez que je ferais n’importe quoi pour vous garder en vie. »

« Nous le savons. C’est pour ça que nous t’avons demandé de rester à l’écart, » Rétorqua Balin en regardant le hobbit. « Nous savions que tu allais te mettre en danger pour l’un d’entre nous. Nous ne voulions pas ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça comme si c’était une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda Bilbo. « Nous savons tous que ma mort ne serait pas importante dans ce grand - »

Il n’eut pas la chance de terminer sa phrase. Ori – qui le regardait silencieusement depuis l’arrière du groupe – se jeta soudainement en avant et le frappa du dos de la main. Bilbo se retrouva projeté en arrière par la force de l’impact et rentra dans Bombur, qui le tira rapidement pour qu’il ne tombe pas au sol. Tenant son visage brûlant d’une main, le hobbit regarda le jeune nain lui lancer un regard noir, d’une intensité qu’il n’avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Arrête de dire ça ! Arrête de dire que tu vas mourir aussi facilement, comme si ta mort ne nous ferait pas de mal ! » Siffla Ori alors que ses épaules tremblaient et que son visage devenait rose. « Je sais que ton amour perdu te manque – on le sait _tous_! Mais pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être assez pour te garder en vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que _notre_ amour et amitié ne comptent pas ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous ne sommes rien pour toi ?! »

A la fin de sa tirade, les yeux d’Ori étaient rouges et remplis de larmes, et ses lèvres tremblaient. La passion dans son regard n’avait pas diminuée par contre et elle brûlait toujours dans ses yeux verts alors qu’ils transperçaient le hobbit. A cet instant, Bilbo pensa pouvoir voir le nain qu’Ori allait devenir ; l’âme brave et royale qui avait suivit Balin jusqu’à la Moria et était resté à ses côtés même dans la mort. Cela lui donna envie de pleurer parce qu’Ori ne devrait pas avoir l’air aussi vieux en ce moment. Pas pour un stupide hobbit comme lui.

Lentement, il se détacha de Bombur et bougea pour prendre le jeune érudit dans ses bras. Ori faisait à peu près la même taille que lui au début de leur voyage presque un an auparavant, mais maintenant il était plus grand que le hobbit. Mais même avec la différence de taille, il tira le nain pour qu’il s’appuie sur son épaule et passa les doigts dans les cheveux d’Ori alors que son autre main lui frottait le dos.

« Ori…je vous aime. Je vous aime tous tellement, _tellement_. C’est pour ça que je me bats aussi fort pour tous vous protéger. Je ne veux pas perdre l’un d’entre vous comme je l’ai perdu _lui_ , » Murmura Bilbo en sentant son épaule devenir humide à cause des larmes du nain.

Ori secoua la tête et enroula ses bras plus fermement autour de la taille du hobbit. « N-Nous n’allons p-pas mourir. N-Nous sommes plus f-forts que ç-ça. Alors ne… ne m’oblige pas à te voir mourir comme tout ces gens qui ont combattu aujourd’hui… ! »

Bilbo sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que la voix d’Ori craquait. « Je suis désolé, je suis _tellement désolé_. Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter _qui que ce soit_ … »

« L’inquiétude vient avec l’affection envers quelqu’un, » Dit doucement Balin en les regardant tous les deux d’un regard chaud. « Tu es important pour nous, Bilbo. Nous ferons ce qu’il faut pour te garder en sécurité, comme tu le fais pour nous. »

« Autrement dit, tu es coincé avec nous. Va falloir t’y habituer, » Résuma Nori avec un sourire en coin qui ne cachait pas son regard attendrit.

Gloin hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « C’est vrai. Tu es l’un des nôtres maintenant. Tu ne peux pas t’échapper, cambrioleur. »

« Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare, » le taquina Bofur avant de se prendre une tarte de son frère.

« Nous sommes une famille maintenant, » Acquiesça Dori avec un petit sourire. « Peut-être pas de sang, mais de toutes les manières qui comptent. »

_\- il détestait sa maison. Bag End était un trou magnifique qui était spacieux et chaleureux et il savait que beaucoup de hobbits auraient aimé vivre ici. Mais c’était aussi vide et silencieux, et toutes les salles contenaient un fantôme qui ne voulait pas se reposer. S’il n’avait pas du élever Frodo, il aurait finit par la donner aux membres de sa famille cupide et aurait déménagé loin parce que parfois il pouvait toujours sentir les tartes de sa mère et l’herbe à pipe de son père dans l’air, et d’autres fois il pouvait entendre les voix fortes et les rires des nains, et ce n’était pas juste parce qu’il ne serait jamais aussi heureux qu’avec eux –_

Bilbo frissonna et resserra encore sa prise sur Ori. « Oui. Oui, vous êtes ma famille maintenant. »

_Je pense que vous l’avez toujours été._


	28. Chapitre 27

Thorin n’était pas un nain romantique.

Malgré sa passion et ses émotions intenses, il n’était pas vraiment intéressé par les affaires du cœur. Oh, il aimait profondément et pouvait tuer pour protéger ceux qu’il aimait, mais c’était un amour différent. Il aimait sa famille ses amis et son peuple. Il aimait son héritage et son pays natal et son créateur. Il n’avait jamais été intéressé par l’amour venant d’un Unique ; l’amour venant d’un lien avec un compagnon. Ca ne l’attirait pas du tout, et il se sentait déjà béni niveau amour.

Frerin était le romantique parmi eux. Il était celui qui passait son temps à rêver et à écrire des poèmes sur une rencontre avec son Unique. Quand ils étaient enfants, il voulait toujours écouter des histoires d’amour plutôt que des récits de guerre. En grandissant, il était celui qui avait passé des heures à tenter de dessiner la perle parfaite pour sa future âme sœur. Cela lui avait pris des années pour dessiner quelque chose qui lui convenait. Thorin avait gardé le dessin. Il était froissé et effacé et sans aucune valeur, mais à chaque fois qu’il essayait de le jeter, il se souvenait des yeux brillants de Frerin lorsqu’il lui avait montré, et il se retrouvait incapable de le faire.

Si Frerin était le soleil et Dis la lune, alors Thorin savait qu’il était le ciel. Il était celui qui les protégeait et les montrait au monde. Il était vaste et puissant mais pâle à côté d’eux. C’était bien ; Thorin aimait être en arrière-plan. Son frère et sa sœur étaient glorieux alors pourquoi est-ce qu’ils n’attireraient pas l’attention ? Leur amour était assez pour lui – son soleil et sa lune – et il n’avait jamais pensé demander plus. Si sa famille l’aimait alors que demander de plus ?

Et puis Frerin était mort.

Thorin pensait avoir connu le chagrin lorsqu’ils avaient perdu Erebor, mais ce n’était rien comparé à la perte de son frère. C’était comme si une partie de lui était morte avec Frerin, et il savait qu’il ne serait plus jamais le même. Dis avait autant changé que lui ; sa lune froide l’était devenue encore plus. Même leur relation était devenue tendue sans Frerin pour tout illuminer. Ils étaient si proches tous les trois que lorsqu’un morceau était coupé, ils s’effondraient.

Les choses s’étaient améliorées lorsque sa sœur avait rencontré Vilin. Le nain était de basse naissance – un potier, de tous les métiers – mais il aimait Dis férocement. Sa sœur, en retour, lui donnait des sourires qu’elle réservait autrefois à Frerin. Thorin n’avait pas pu refuser quelque chose d’aussi précieux à sa sœur et avait donné sa bénédiction. Quand sa sœur était tombée enceinte quelques années plus tard, il avait accepté la nouvelle avec joie mais n’y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il était heureux de devenir oncle et de voir sa lignée perpétuée, mais il n’avait pas pensé à ce que l’enfant de sa sœur allait être pour lui.

C’était pourquoi il n’avait pas du tout été préparé aux émotions qui l’avaient submergé à la naissance de Fili.

Était-il possible d’aimer quelqu’un sans le connaître ? Thorin ne l’avait jamais pensé jusqu’au jour où il avait tenu son neveu. Il avait regardé ce petit visage rouge et fripé et avait sentit son cœur se remplir d’amour. Il n’avait pas eut envie de reposer son neveu ; voulant le tenir et le regarder et le protéger de tous les dangers du monde. Il voulait lui apprendre à tenir une épée, à lire leur langue maternelle, et lui donner des bonbons quand Dis ne regardait pas. Quand Kili était arrivé quelques années plus tard, il avait ressentit le même amour et besoin féroce de le protéger. Ses neveux avaient remplis le vide laissé par la mort de Frerin. Ils étaient devenus son soleil et les seuls pouvant le faire rire et sourire à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, Thorin s’était sentit à nouveau entier.

Jusqu’à sa rencontre avec Bilbo Baggins.

Ca n’avait pas été l’amour au premier regard. En fait, il avait d’abord trouvé le hobbit étrange et avait été méfiant. Il était aussi agaçant lorsqu’il questionnait toutes les paroles de Thorin sans aucune peur. Mais le hobbit pouvait s’occuper de lui et ne geignait jamais, alors il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention au cambrioleur jusqu’à l’incident avec les trolls où il avait déclaré être prêt à mourir pour que Fili ne soit pas mis en danger.

Ca avait été… intéressant.

Ca ne l’avait pas vraiment fait apprécié le hobbit, mais Thorin pouvait respecter quelqu’un qui protégeait ses neveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le petit cambrioleur le faisait, mais il n’allait pas questionner ses intentions. Tant qu’il ne revenait pas sur sa parole, pourquoi Thorin s’occuperait du hobbit ? Il n’avait pas beaucoup pensé à Baggins même s’il avait apprécié qu’il sauve Fili (encore) des mains d’Azog. Il était prêt à rembourser sa dette, et n’avait pas pu comprendre pourquoi le hobbit résistait à son offre.

Mais tout avait changé lorsque Baggins l’avait frappé dans la rivière.

Le hobbit était furieux, tellement _blessé_ par ses mots que Thorin avait été obligé de se sentir coupable. Il savait qu’il n’était pas le plus agréable des nains, mais il n’aimait pas blesser quelqu’un qui ne lui avait rien fait. Le cambrioleur avait accepté ses excuses mais avait fait promettre à Thorin de ne pas chercher à se venger contre Thranduil. Se sentant honteux et coupable, il avait accepté. Il avait même autorisé le cambrioleur – Bilbo – à l’appeler par son prénom.

Après ça, Thorin avait commencé à observer Bilbo. Il avait observé le hobbit qui semblait n’être jamais perturbé par ce qu’ils rencontraient, et ne perdait jamais son calme même lorsqu’il était en colère. Il avait regardé Bilbo s’inquiéter pour les autres à un degré alarmant, et sa manière de se mettre en danger pour eux. Il avait regardé le cambrioleur poser des questions aux autres, et sa manière de les écouter intensément, comme s’il intéressait réellement à leurs réponses. Il s’était émerveillé de la bravoure de Bilbo et de son courage lorsqu’il avait confronté Thranduil. Il avait même observé l’immense quantité de nourriture que le hobbit semblait manger dans la journée, en se demandant où tout cela disparaissait.

Mais surtout, Thorin avait regardé comment le soleil illuminaient ses boucles brunes d’une lumière dorée. Il avait compté les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et étudié l’arc de ses pommettes. Il avait pensé à la nuance exacte de marron des yeux de Bilbo et s’était émerveillé de la couleur rouge de ses lèvres lorsqu’il les mordait. Il avait mémorisé la mélodie de son rire et tracé la courbe de son sourire dans son esprit.

Puis, enfin, il s’était demandé ce que cela ferait d’être la _raison_ de ces sourires.

Thorin avait connu l’amour, mais jamais un amour semblable. Il consumait toutes ses pensées et rêves. Il avait envie de tout savoir à propos de Bilbo ; du bon au mauvais et même l’ennuyeux qui n’avait pas d’importance. Il voulait être la source du rire du hobbit, et voulait le réconforter quand il pleurait. Il voulait donner à Bilbo tout ce qu’il voulait, et brûlait d’une envie de le protéger de tout ce qui était horrible dans le monde. Il voulait passer ses doigts dans ces boucles folles, et tracer les traînées de tâches de rousseur avec ses lèvres. Il voulait voir _ses_ perles tressées dans les cheveux de Bilbo, et voulait effacer tout les souvenirs de cet idiot mort du cœur du hobbit.

Thorin voulait beaucoup de choses– récupérer Erebor ; une justice pour sa famille ; une revanche contre Smaug et Thranduil ; la sécurité pour son peuple – mais il pouvait dire honnêtement qu’il ne voulait rien autant que le cœur de Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

« Tu triches. »

« Non. Tu es juste nul aux cartes. »

« Non, je suis d’accord avec lui. Tu triches. »

« Mensonges, que des mensonges. »

« Si j’arrête maintenant, est-ce que je récupère mon argent ? »

« Non, Ori, ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça. Je vais regagner ton argent. »

« Bien sûr parce que tu _triches_ »

« Tu continues à utiliser ce mot mais je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que ça veut dire. »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de rire alors qu’il regardait Ori, Nori, Gloin et Bofur jouer aux cartes devant lui. Tous les quatre étaient assis en cercle avec une pile de pièces et de joyaux au milieu. Pour le moment Nori gagnait, ce qui n’était pas vraiment une surprise. Mais ce qui l’avait surpris c’était que Bofur et Ori perdaient alors que Gloin rattrapait Nori. Il avait pensé qu’en tant que petit frère et meilleur ami du voleur, ils seraient meilleurs aux cartes. Apparemment, Nori ne leur avait rien appris d’utile.

Derrière lui, Dori soupira en continuant à tresser les cheveux du hobbit. Ses tresses étaient défaites et sales après la bataille, et le nain l’avait remarqué et offert de les refaire. Il avait accepté et avait rapidement regretté sa décision lorsqu’il avait sortit une boîte pleine de peignes perles et autres accessoires qu’il ne pouvait pas identifier.

« Tu n’as pas à faire ça, » Répéta Bilbo pour la quatrième fois.

« Je sais, » Répondit Dori pauser. « Penche la tête s’il te plaît. »

Le hobbit soupira et fit comme demandé. « J’espère que tu n’es pas en train de tresser des rubans et de la dentelle dans mes cheveux. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je n’ai pas ce qu’il faut pour ce genre de choses, » Soupira le guerrier. « Non, je ne vais rien mettre dans tes cheveux pour le moment. Nous allons attendre qu’ils soient un peu plus longs pour ça. »

« Tu as l’air sûr de ma présence dans le futur, » Fredonna-t-il en regardant le plafond.

Dori ricana et tira doucement sur les boucles dans ses mains. « Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne vas pas partir. Tu l’as dit clairement lorsque tu as autorisé Thorin à tresser ses perles dans tes cheveux. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux. « Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec mon départ ? »

Le nain arrêta enfin sa tâche. « Il… Thorin ne t’as pas dit la signification de ses perles »

Il secoua la tête lentement pour ne pas ruiner le travail de Dori. « Nope. Il a juste dit qu’il n’avait rien d’autre pour les attacher, alors il a du utiliser ses fermoirs. »

« Bien sûr, » Marmonna le nain avant de reprendre sa tâche. « Quel imbécile. Bilbo, c’est l’heure d’une leçon de culture naine. Quand un nain offre de tresser ses perles dans les cheveux de quelqu’un d’autre, c’est basiquement une demande en mariage. »

Bilbo se figea. « Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que Thorin m’a demandé ma main ? _Et il ne m’a rien dit avant ?!_ »

Dori claqua sa langue sur son palais et poussa le hobbit qui tentait de se lever d’une main. « Calme toi. Pas la peine de crier **maintenant**. Attends qu’il soit réveillé pour t’énerver contre lui. »

« Je le ferais, » Siffla-t-il en croisant les bras. « Il va souhaiter ne jamais m’avoir rencontré – attends, est-ce que j’ai accepté sans le savoir ? Est-ce que nous sommes _fiancés_?! »

« Non, » Répondit le nain et Bilbo soupira de soulagement. « Pour montrer que tu acceptes tu dois lui rendre une des ses perles. Les porter montre que tu considères sa proposition. »

« Ce que je considère c’est la meilleure manière de renvoyer cet imbécile aux Montagnes Bleues, » Gronda le hobbit. « Comment ose-t-il utiliser une tactique pareille ? S’il voulait m’épouser, il aurait dû venir me demander ! »

« S’il l’avait fait, est-ce que tu aurais accepté ? » Demanda Dori en commençant une autre tresse.

« Je ne sais pas, » Dit-il honnêtement, parce que l’idée que Thorin puisse _l’aimer_ était difficile à croire. « Est-ce qu’un roi peut se marier avec quelqu’un de basse naissance ? Ou avec un hobbit d’ailleurs ? »

« Les lois disent non mais Thorin peut les changer, » Répondit le nain. « Il y a des avantages à être roi. »

Bilbo soupira et se tapota le coude. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à de telles nouvelles. Pourquoi est-ce que Thorin lui avait demandé sa main sans lui dire ? Est-ce que le nain l’avait prévu ou est-ce que ça avait été une décision spontanée ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé de la signification des perles plus tôt ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me l’a dit ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute, regardant les quatre nains qui jouaient aux cartes, parce qu’ils étaient les seuls dans son champ de vision.

« Nous pensions tous – stupidement – que Thorin t’avais expliqué la signification des perles, » Répondit Gloin sans quitter sa main des yeux, « et t’avais demandé de l’épouser. »

« C’est la dernière fois que nous supposons que notre chef est capable de faire quelque chose d’intelligent, » Marmonna Nori en se frottant la barbe et en considérant sa main.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas ; vu la colère de Bilbo, je pense que Fili va devenir roi rapidement. » Rassura Bofur, souriant et montrant ses fossettes.

Ori pâlit à cette pensée. « Je retourne à Ered Luin ! »

« Nous aurions dû deviner qu’il n’avait rien dit quand il t’as dit qu’il t’aimait, » Soupira Dori en tirant gentiment sur les boucles pour qu’elles se mettent en place. « Tu avais l’air tellement choqué que j’ai cru que tu allais t’évanouir. »

« C’était un gros coup pour moi, » Admit-il doucement. « Je n’avais jamais pensé que Thorin me verrait un jour comme plus qu’un ami. Cela semblait tellement… invraisemblable. »

Bofur claque sa langue sur son palais en jetant une carte sur le sol. « Tu dois croire toi, Bilbo. N’importe qui serait heureux d’avoir ton cœur. »

« C’est vrai. Si c’était quelqu’un d’autre qui te courtisait, je l’aurais déjà affronté en duel pour être sûr qu’il était assez bon pour toi, » Rassura Gloin en regardant la carte jetée par Bofur.

Bilbo cligna des yeux. « Un duel ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour prouver qu’il est assez fort pour te protéger, » Expliqua simplement Dori.

« Comme c’est stupide. Je peux prendre soin de moi, » Dit-il en plissant le nez et en ignorant les ricanements et soupirs qui retentirent. « Dans la Comté, nous n’avons pas de duels mais des concours. Pour les garçons c’est en général un concours de boissons, et un concours de danse pour les filles. Bien sûr, on peut échanger, puisque certains garçons sont meilleurs en danse et certaines filles ont une meilleure descente. »

« Attends… tu es en train de dire que pour pouvoir t’épouser, Thorin a besoin de rentrer dans un _concours de boisson ?_ » Clarifia Ori avec les sourcils levés. « Qui est-ce qu’il est censé battre ? »

« Eh bien, puisque mes parents sont décédés et que je n’ai pas de frères et sœurs, ce serait probablement mes cousins ou mes oncles et tantes, » Réfléchit Bilbo en pensant à son arbre généalogique. « Il y a deux tours avant de faire face à la matriarche de ma famille – qui est Grand-mère Baggins. »

Nori et Bofur commencèrent à s’étouffer et à tousser alors que Gloin riait aux éclats et qu’Ori le fixait.

« Ta _grand-mère_? » Répéta Dori, arrêtant de tresser ses cheveux.

Il renifla et leur lança un regard noir. « Grand-mère Baggins n’a jamais perdu un seul concours de boisson de toutes ses cent-vingt-et-une années. Est-ce que vous pouvez clamer avoir battu ce record ? »

« A quelle fréquence boit-elle ? » Demanda sagement Ori.

« Elle transporte une bouteille de vin en permanence, » Dit le hobbit d’une voix traînante, levant les yeux au ciel. « Alors je dirais _tous les jours_.»

« Wow. Ca a l’air génial, » Admis Bofur, ses yeux s’assombrissant légèrement. « Je devrais commencer à faire la même chose… »

« Tu finirais bourré et mourrait en tombant dans les mines, » Pointa Nori en levant les yeux au ciel. « Continue à boire pendant les repas uniquement. »

« Qu’est-ce que ces concours prouvent à ta famille ? » Demanda Ori en se frottant le menton. Son bleu devenait violet et faisait tressaillir Bilbo à chaque fois qu’il le regardait.

« Rien d’important, » Dit-il, détournant le regard du bleu d’Ori. « C’est un défi pour voir jusqu’où la personne est prête à aller pour celui ou celle qu’il aime. Si tu refuses ou perds trop tôt, alors il est évident que tu n’es pas très sérieux. Mais si tu continues et ne t’arrêtes pas alors, même si tu perds, tu peux quand même te marier parce que tu as montré à ta belle-famille à quel point il ou elle compte pour toi. »

Les nains échangèrent un regard.

« C’est plutôt intelligent, » Admis Gloin.

« Une manière très pratique de juger l’importance qu’il porte au membre de ta famille, » Acquiesça Dori.

Bilbo ricana. « Les hobbits sont un peuple pratique. Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous évitons le reste du monde ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dire un peuple ‘suicidaire’ ? » Se demanda Nori en posant une carte.

Il fit signe au nain de se taire. « Tais-toi. N’énerve pas Ori à nouveau. »

« Hey ! » Protesta l’érudit.

Dori tira légèrement sur ses cheveux. « J’ai fini. Tu peux te lever. »

Il hocha la tête et tendit la main pour toucher ses cheveux en se levant. Dori avait tressé une partie de ses cheveux en arrière en une multitude de petites tresses avec des fermoirs dorés qui, quand il bougeait, cliquetaient comme une cloche. C’était étrange, mais gardait ses boucles sous contrôle et loin de son visage alors il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il préférait toujours les deux tresses où se trouvaient les fermoirs de Thorin.

« Merci, Dori, » Dit-il en se tournant vers le nain. « J’apprécie. »

Dori lui lança un demi-sourire en rassemblant ses affaires. « Ce n’est pas un problème. Je suis habitué à tresser des cheveux. »

Bilbo regarda les cheveux longs et épais de Nori et Ori et n’en douta pas. Ses yeux les dépassèrent et se posèrent sur la salle en ruine où avaient été emmenés Thorin, Fili et Bifur plusieurs heures auparavant. « Est-ce que vous pensez qu’Oin accepte les visiteurs maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Admis Bofur, suivant son regard. « Mais il pourrait faire une exception pour toi. »

« Tu ne le sauras pas avant d’avoir demandé, » Pointa Nori.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa. « Bien. Je vais aller demander alors. »

« Bonne chance. Dis-nous comment ils vont si tu arrives à les voir, » Dit Ori alors que le hobbit commençait à s’éloigner.

« Essaye de ne pas tuer Thorin tout de suite, » Lui rappela Gloin sans lever les yeux. « Souviens-toi : Roi Fili et son héritier Kili ! »

Bilbo frissonna à cette idée. « Bien. Je vais m’en souvenir. »

* * *

Les trois nains blessés avaient été emmenés dans la partie la plus stable de la montagne pour être soignés. Ironiquement, la salle du trésor était la plus sûre. Bilbo trouva des guerriers de Dain en train de monter la garde devant l’entrée et, après avoir jeté un œil à ses cheveux, ils l’autorisèrent à entrer. A l’intérieur il retrouva Dain et Balin en grande discussion avec un Oin à l’air fatigué et à bout.

« - stable pour le moment. Il ne crache plus de sang, mais il n’y a aucun moyen de savoir si la blessure est en train de guérir, » Entendit-il Oin expliquer alors qu’il s’approchait. « S’il passe la nuit sans problèmes, alors peut-être qu’il survivra. Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. »

Balin soupira ; les lignes et creux de son visage encore plus marqués. Pour la première fois, Bilbo remarqua le bandage blanc sous son collier, et le fait qu’il s’appuyait plus sur son côté gauche. Même Dain était tendu avec ses épaules raides et son visage d’un blanc qui faisait ressortir ses bleus.

« Nous allons devoir le dire à Bofur et Bombur, » Dit doucement Balin, se frottant les yeux. « Ils méritent de le voir au cas où il ne passerait pas à la nuit… »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je leur explique ? » Questionna Dain en regardant le nain épuisé.

Balin secoua la tête fermement. « Non. Non, je vais le faire. Désolé, Dain, mais ils devraient l’entendre d’un ami. »

« Pas de problème, » Rassura le guerrier alors que ses yeux bleus croisaient ceux de Bilbo. « En plus, je pense que je devrais aider Maître Baggins ici présent. »

Balin et Oin se tournèrent tous les deux pour regarder le hobbit.

« Bilbo, » Le salua Balin.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? » Demanda immédiatement Oin, parce que les manières étaient quelque chose qui n’était connu que des guérisseurs elfiques. « Tu saignes quelque part ? Un membre en moins ? Dis-le-moi maintenant avant que je parte. »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel et leva les bras avant de tourner sur lui-même pour que le nain puisse le voir en entier. « Je vais bien, Oin. Seulement quelques bleus et griffures. Tauriel et Beorn m’ont protégé pendant la majorité de la bataille. » 

« Hmp. » Oin renifla et le regarda de haut en bas. « Comme tu dis. Je t’examinerais complètement demain quand je n’aurais plus de patients critiques. Balin, va dire à Bofur et Bombur de venir ici rapidement. Dain, essaye de détacher Kili de son frère si tu y arrives. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’évanouisse d’épuisement. Encore. »

Balin hocha la tête et Dain pencha la tête en une salutation paresseuse. Voyant son travail terminé, le guérisseur se retourna et s’éloigna, sans doute pour aller voir ses autres patients. Une fois Oin partit, Bilbo regarda les deux nains restants.

« Où est Thorin ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement.  
« En train de dormir. Viens ; je vais te montrer, » Répondit Dain, tournant les talons et s’éloignant sans attendre.

Bilbo salua Balin avant de se dépêcher derrière le guerrier. Dain le dirigea silencieusement dans plusieurs niveaux d’escaliers avant de tourner dans une petit alcôve. Là, sur un lit de fourrures et de couvertures, reposait le Roi Sous la Montagne, inconscient. A ses pieds était assis Dwalin ; couvert de bleus et blessé mais toujours en train de garder loyalement son roi.

Les yeux sombres de Dwalin se relevèrent et il cligna des yeux rapidement. « Bilbo ? »

« Il est venu rendre visite, » Expliqua Dain alors que le hobbit le dépassait et se précipitait vers le roi. Il tomba à genoux à côté de Thorin et regarda le nain.

On avait enlevé son armure et ses vêtements à Thorin en ne laissant que des bandages pour la pudeur. Ils étaient enroulés autour de son torse et de son épaule et même si Bilbo ne pouvait pas voir la moitié inférieure de son corps à cause de la couverture, il avait le sentiment qu’il était aussi bandé. Le blanc des bandages donnaient à la peau du roi une teinte malade, et rappelait au hobbit à quel point la peau de Thorin était cireuse dans la mort. Le seul réconfort que Bilbo put trouvé fut la vue de son torse en train de se soulever doucement.  
« Oin l’a drogué pour qu’il n’ait pas à supporter la douleur, » Dit doucement Dwalin en les regardant. « Il va probablement être inconscient pendant quelques jours. Seul moyen de l’aider à guérir. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et leva doucement la main pour pousser les cheveux noirs de Thorin loin de son visage. Ils étaient en bazar et collaient à sa peau en sueur. Il avait l’air très mal en point. Vaguement, il entendit Dain dire quelque chose à Dwalin à propos de dormir avant d’entendre le son de lourdes bottes s’éloigner, mais il n’y fit pas attention. A la place, il s’occupa en poussant les cheveux du roi loin de son visage et de sa nuque, et en essuyant son visage avec son mouchoir.

« Est-ce que tu as été blessé ? Pendant la bataille ? » Demanda doucement Dwalin en les regardant.

Il secoua la tête en essuyant le front de Thorin. « Non, rien de sérieux. J’ai été bien protégé par les autres. »

« Bien. Je n’aurais pas voulu faire face à Dori ou Balin si quelque chose t’était arrivé, » Grogna le guerrier.

Bilbo ricana et regarda le guerrier appuyé contre le mur avec une jambe pliée pour pouvoir appuyer son coude dessus. Le visage du nain était un couvert de griffures et de bleus et l’une de ses oreilles était bandée, tout comme son avant-bras droit. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir d’autres blessures sur le nain et il se demanda s’il en cachait plus sous ses vêtements.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il en croisant son regard. « Des blessures sérieuses ? »

Dwalin haussa une épaule. « Rien de très important. Un truc qui a craqué dans mon genou mais c’est tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »

« Je fais en sorte que ton imbécile de roi ne meurs pas, » Répondit-il, levant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ici ? Je peux partir si tu veux - »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, » Dit Dwalin, l’interrompant et levant les yeux au ciel. « Je veux dire pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ es revenu ? Je pensais que tu serais trop en colère ou avec le cœur brisé pour venir. »

Bilbo haussa les épaules et regarda le torse de Thorin monter et descendre. « Je voulais m’assurer que vous étiez tous vivants et en sécurité. Je voulais voir… Je voulais m’assurer que Thorin n’était pas mort en me protégeant. »

Dwalin n’eut rien à répondre à ça.

« Est-ce que tu penses que la folie l’a quitté ? Il semblait être presque redevenu comme avant quand je l’ai vu, » Fredonna le hobbit en s’asseyant en tailleur.

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit le guerrier, fronçant les sourcils. « Après ton départ, il s’est enfermé dans une salle et n’en est pas sortit. Quand il l’a fait, c’était pour se battre. »

« Oh. » Il regarda Dwalin avant de se retourner vers le nain inconscient. « Est-ce que tu penses qu’il peux nous entendre ? »

« Hmm. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de lui raconter une histoire, » Suggéra le nain.  
Bilbo le fixa. « Quoi ? »

« Une histoire. Balin m’a dit une fois que, quand ils étaient enfants, Thorin était tombé très malade. La maladie était incurable, elle bouchait les poumons et empêchait de respirer. Elle avait tué sa grand-mère et tout le monde pensait que Thorin allait mourir aussi, » Expliqua le guerrier avec une petite grimace. « Mais la princesse-consort ne voulait pas y croire. Elle a dit qu’elle n’allait pas perdre son fils, alors elle lui a lu des histoires tous les jours ; des histoires de grands héros qui survivaient à la fin. Elle l’a fait pour l’encourager à combattre la maladie, peu importe la difficulté. Et c’est ce qu’il a fait ; Thorin a survécu et est allé mieux pour devenir le héros dans les histoires de sa mère. »

« Une histoire ? » Répéta-t-il doucement, regardant le roi. « Mais quelle histoire devrais-je lui raconter ? »

« N’importe quoi. Juste… parle lui. Fais-lui savoir qu’il n’est pas seul, » Dit doucement Dwalin en détournant le regard.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et repensa aux histoires de sa mère. Il se souvenait de beaucoup d’histoires lues à Rivendell et même d’histoires que Gandalf avait l’habitude de lui raconter. Mais pour une raison quelconque, aucune d’entre elles ne semblaient convenir. Les mots d’une histoire différente – une qu’il n’avait jamais honnêtement partagée – sortirent de sa bouche avant qu’il puisse s’en empêcher.

« Il était une fois un hobbit qui vivait dans une maison magnifique mais vide. Il était riche et respecté par beaucoup, mais vivait une vie solitaire et vide. Puis, un jour, un sorcier vint frapper à sa porte… »


	29. Chapitre 28

« Ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire, » Grommela Bilbo en traversant le champ de bataille jusqu’au camp de Thranduil. « Sérieusement, les orcs et les gobelins sont morts, et il y des elfes en patrouille dans la zone. Je peux rentrer seul jusqu’au camp. »

« Bien sûr que oui, » Le rassura Bombur à sa gauche. « Mais nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Nous voulons nous assurer que tu es en sécurité avec les elfes et les hommes. »

« Et avec toi-même, » Ajouta Nori à sa droite.

Bilbo lui lança un regard noir. « Ces commentaires sont la raison pour laquelle Dori ne te laisse jamais seul avec Ori. »

« Ou avec quoi que ce soit de brillant, » Ajouta Bombur avec un large sourire.

Nori renifla et agita une main. « Détails, détails, une quantité monstrueuse de détails. Maintenant dis-moi : est-ce que nous allons voir l’autre Femme ? »

Il leva les sourcils et fixa le voleur. « Quoi ? »

« Il parle de Bard, » Expliqua rapidement Bombur.

« Oui, ta nouvelle maîtresse ! » Chantonna l’autre nain.

Le hobbit ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d’expirer. « Est-ce que tu dis ce genre de choses autour de Thorin ? Parce que si c’est vrai alors je pense que je sais pourquoi il s’est défoulé sur nous - »

« S’il te plaît, Bilbo, fais-moi un peu confiance. Est-ce que j’ai l’air du genre à taquiner un roi guerrier ? » Demanda Nori, posant une main sur son torse et lançant un regard blessé au hobbit.

« Oui, » Répondirent Bilbo et Bombur à l’unisson.

« Eh bien, oui, peut-être que je pourrais taquiner un peu Thorin, » Admis le voleur, levant deux doigts et les rapprochant pour montrer la quantité exacte. « Mais même moi sais quand reculer. Thorin est devenu fou tout seul ; il n’a pas eu besoin de mon aide. »

« Non. Cette foutue pierre l’a fait, » Marmonna-t-il, frappant un caillou. « J’ai envie de la faire fondre et de la transformer en le pot de chambre le plus brillant du monde. »

« Ca a l’air super, » Remarqua le cuisinier sans être surpris par l’idée étrange du hobbit. « Peut-être que tu devrais demander l’Arkenstone comme cadeau de mariage. Je suis sûr que Thorin te la donnerais. »

Il fixa le nain. « Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser que nous allons nous marier ? Thorin m’a banni tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, mais il n’a pas demandé à récupérer ses perles, » Pointa Nori, tirant légèrement sur l’une des perles en question. « Et avons-nous déjà oublié la bataille ? Je suis quasi sûr de l’avoir vu te protéger. »

« Aimer quelqu’un ne veut pas dire que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, » Dit-il doucement, parce qu’il savait mieux que personne que l’amour n’était pas toujours suffisant. « Que penserais son peuple de moi ? Et sa sœur, et le reste de sa famille ? Tout le monde n’est pas aussi ouvert que vous. Thorin doit penser à tout cela. »

« Thorin n’aurait pas décidé de te demander en mariage sans y avoir pensé, » Interrompit doucement Bombur. « Tu sais qu’il mets toujours son devoir en premier. Il ne t’aurais pas choisi s’il ne pensait pas que tu serais un bon époux et dirigeant. »

Bilbo frissonna et enroula ses bras autour de lui. « Ne dis pas ce mot ! Je ne suis pas un dirigeant ; je ne pouvais même pas diriger mon équipe pendant les jeux de pique-nique ! »

« Eh bien, le consort ne _dirige_ pas vraiment la montagne. Son travail est de maintenir la cour, aider le roi quand c’est nécessaire, et prendre soin des héritiers, » Expliqua Nori, énumérant les tâches. « Tu t’occupes déjà de la compagnie ; tu empêches Thorin de faire des choses stupides ; et tu gardes un œil sur les deux idiots que nous appelons princes. Je pense que tu sais déjà comment être consort. »

Bombur hocha la tête. « Le consort n’est pas roi, Bilbo. Il n’a pas besoin de s’asseoir pendant les négociations ou de diriger une armée. Il doit aider le roi et prendre soin de son peuple quand le roi ne peut pas le faire. Ce ne sont que des choses que tu peux faire. »

Bilbo n’en était pas si sûr. Se préoccuper de quelques personnes n’était pas la même chose que s’occuper d’une nation entière. Il ne savait pas s’il y avait assez de place dans son cœur pour un amour et une dévotion pareille. Et s’il ne pouvait pas s’inquiéter pour le peuple de Thorin, alors comment pouvait-il supporter partager le cœur de Thorin avec eux ?

* * *

Quand il arriva enfin au camp, Bilbo força ses baby-sitters à retourner à Erebor. Il pointa qu’il était maintenant en sécurité avec les elfes et qu’il n’avait plus besoin d’une escorte. Il leur rappela aussi qu’ils avaient besoin de se reposer et qu’ils ne se sentiraient pas à l’aise au milieu des elfes. Alors, à contre-cœur, le duo lui dit au revoir et retourna à la montagne avec la promesse qu’il viendrait les voir bientôt.

Maintenant seul, et loin de ses gardes du corps, le hobbit commença à chercher Bard, qui était le seul de ses amis qu’il n’avait pas encore vu. Il était allé voir Bifur et Fili avant de partir, et avait trouvé les deux nains en vie et en train de guérir. S’ils allaient vivre personne ne pouvait le dire, mais Bilbo avait l’impression que la chance était de leur côté. Surtout que Bifur avait Bofur à son chevet en train d’observer chacun de ses mouvements, et que Kili refusait de quitter le côté de son frère.

Il trouva Bard au lit dans l’une des nombreuses tentes des hommes. Il était battu et contusionné mais conscient. Son bras était bandé du coude au poignet et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Son torse nu était une peinture de guerre avec les nombre de bleus et griffures qui coloraient sa peau pâle.

Bilbo s’arrêta devant lui, posa les mains sur ses hanches, et observa l’homme prudemment. « Eh bien. Je suppose que l’œil est une amélioration. Maintenant si je tourne la tête et plisse les yeux, tu peux presque passer pour beau. »

« Non, pas de blagues. Mon dos me fait trop mal pour rire, » Grogna Bard en se couvrant le visage d’une main.

« Je vais me retenir alors, » Promis le hobbit en s’asseyant à côté du lit. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Douloureux. Et secoué. Très secoué, » Admis l’homme en bougeant pour s’asseoir confortablement. « Je n’avais jamais été dans une bataille pareille et j’espère que ça ne se reproduira jamais. Les choses que j’ai vues… je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour dormir paisiblement à nouveau. »

« Le temps va en effacer une partie, » Assura-t-il, « Mais pas tout. Tu ne seras plus jamais le même mais tu n’as pas à être brisé non plus. Juste… Juste prends le temps de pleurer les morts et accepte que la vie continue. »

Bard ouvrit son bon œil et regarda le hobbit à travers ses doigts. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’on dirait que tu l’as déjà fait ? »

« Parce que c’est le cas, » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de changer de sujet. « On m’a dit que tu es celui qui a tué Azog. Tu as ma gratitude éternelle. »

« Je ne visais pas vraiment la gloire quand j’ai tué l’orc. J’essayais juste de rester en vie, » Expliqua l’homme modestement avant de baisser la main. « Je ne mérite pas tous les compliments qu’on me fait. »

Bilbo se moqua de lui en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu as tué un orc tellement féroce et vicieux qu’il pouvait tuer des rois et des héros sans s’arrêter. Tu penses vraiment ne pas mériter de reconnaissance pour ça ? »

« Je n’étais qu’un parmi d’autres hier, » Contra doucement Bard alors qu’il se mettait à fixer quelque chose en l’arrière-plan. « J’ai vu beaucoup d’hommes – des hommes _bons_ avec qui j’ai grandi et vécu pendant des années – être tués comme s’ils n’étaient rien de plus que des insectes. Des elfes et des nains que j’ai rencontré hier se sont battus et sont morts pour me protéger. Comment puis-je m’appeler un héro quand c’est leur sang qui nous a mené à la victoire ? »

Le hobbit soupira et hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce que Bard voulait dire. Dans sa première vie, il avait été acclamé pour avoir trompé Smaug et s’être battu. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi l’on avait dit ça, et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer que les vrais héros étaient ceux qui donnaient leurs vies pour gagner la bataille ?

« Est-ce que tu veux un câlin ? Parce que si oui je connais quelqu’un, » Dit-il doucement parce que le langage qu’il partageait avec Bard était construit sur l’humour et le sarcasme.

Bard ricana puis rit de son rire enfantin, qui rendait son visage moins sombre et plus jeune. « Non, non merci. Les seuls câlins que je veux sont de la part de silhouettes élancées, avec de longs et doux cheveux. »

Il leva un sourcil et écarquilla les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils commencent à être humide. « Tu veux un câlin de _Thranduil ?!_ »

« Non, d’une femme ! » Dit l’archer alors qu’il continuait à rire. Il siffla légèrement en enroulant un bras sur son côté mais il n’arrêta pas de rire. « Ahh, j’ai mal partout. Je pense que j’ai rendu les choses encore pires en riant. »

« Tu veux que je partes ? » Demanda Bilbo.

« Non, j’aime avoir de la compagnie, » Assura l’homme. « Qu’est-il arrivé à ton manteau ? Je pensais que tu ne l’enlevais jamais. »

« Huh ? Oh je l’ai utilisé pour panser la blessure de Thorin pendant la bataille, » Expliqua-t-il en pensant à son manteau adoré. « Je ne sais pas où il est maintenant. »

« Oh. Alors… j’ai entendu dire que le roi nain avait été grandement blessé. Est-ce qu’il est toujours en vie ? » Demanda doucement Bard, regardant le hobbit.

Il soupira et remonta une jambe contre son torse pour poser son menton dessus. « Pour le moment, oui. Mais cela pourrait changer pendant les prochains jours. »

« Est-ce que c’était dur ? Le revoir sur le champ de bataille ? » Questionna l’archer.

Il secoua la tête, faisant rebondir ses tresses contre son visage. « Non, ce n’était pas dur. Je lui ai crié dessus et l’ai traité d’imbécile. Il m’a crié dessus et m’a dit de quitter le combat. Je l’ai traité d’encore plus grand imbécile, il a prit une flèche pour me protéger, et il s’est fait poignardé. »

Bard cligna de l’œil et regarda le hobbit comme s’il ne savait pas s’il avait envie de le frapper ou de lui faire un câlin. « Est-ce que ça t’arrives de t’arrêter et de te demander, ‘Comment est-ce que ma vie est devenue comme ça ?’ »

Il grogna et appuya son front sur son genou. « Tous les jours, Bard. Tous les _putains de jours_ de ma vie. »

L’homme laissa échapper un bruit qui ressemblait à une tentative de le réconforter, mais sans l’énergie pour s’en soucier. « Tu l’aimes vraiment n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » Admit-il doucement, frissonnant légèrement face à ses émotions. « Enormément. »

« Tu as des goûts affreux. »

Il ricana. « Je sais, merci. »

« Non, je veux dire vraiment affreux, » Insista Bard. « Vraiment, _vraiment_ affreux. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu’un d’un peu plus stable ? Au moins quelqu’un qui peut équilibrer ta folie ? »

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et regarda l’homme. « Bard, j’équilibre _sa_ stupidité la plupart du temps. »

« Et ça ne te fais pas peur ? » Se demanda Bard, le fixant avec les sourcils levés.

En réponse, il frappa l’homme au bras et rit quand l’archer jura.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour là, Bilbo se retrouva au milieu des négociations entre les nains, les elfes et les hommes. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il blâmait Gandalf et son débit de parole. C’était pour ça qu’il avait fini assis autour d’une table ronde avec Gandalf, Thranduil, Bard, Balin et Dain.

Dain était toujours épuisé et la coupure sur le visage de Balin était toujours rouge et gonflée, mais ils avaient l’air conscients de leur environnement. Bard avait l’air inconfortable dans sa chaise, mais il ne se plaignit pas, alors Bilbo ne dit rien non plus.

« Nous avons un accord verbal avec votre roi et tout ses nains en témoins, » Dit Thranduil, habillé impeccablement en vert et argent. Sans le bandage qu’il pouvait voir dépasser sous l’une de ses manches, Bilbo n’aurait jamais deviné la participation du roi à la bataille. « Vous ne pouvez pas l’ignorer. J’ai aussi rendu l’Arkenstone en échange d’or et d’aide. »

« Nous n’avons pas oublié, » Admis Balin avec les mains croisés sur son estomac. « Mais vous devez comprendre que nous n’avons pas encore divisé le trésor entre nous. Nous n’avons pas _commencé_ à trier le trésor correctement. Avec cela à l’esprit, nous ne pouvons pas vous donner votre portion pour l’instant. »

« Bien. Je vais attendre, » Répondit l’elfe en penchant légèrement la tête, « mais seulement si vous signez un contrat. Je ne veux pas que vous reculiez parce que votre roi a changé d’avis _encore une fois_. »

Balin échangea un regard avec Dain.

« Nous allons signer un contrat, » Acquiesça Dain en posant son coude sur l’accoudoir de sa chaise. « Mais Thorin pourrait quand même refuser. Il est celui qui a le dernier mot. »

Thranduil montra les dents en un sourire qui avait l’air menaçant. « Alors vous feriez mieux de le convaincre. »

Les yeux bleus de Dain brillèrent avec la sauvagerie que Bilbo avait vue la nuit précédente, mais le nain ne mordit pas à l’hameçon.

« Et pour Lake-town ? » Demanda Bard, parlant pour la première fois. « Nous avons aussi participé à la bataille. Nous méritons de la reconnaissance, »

« Nous vous donnerons une récompense, » Répondit Dain sans regarder l’homme.

Bard serra les dents et se redressa. « Ce n’est pas assez. Je veux aussi un contrat comme quoi vous compenserez les familles de chaque homme qui est mort. Je veux aussi que vous teniez votre promesse de travail payé que vous nous avez faite il y a quelques semaines. »

Balin tressaillit alors que Dain levait un sourcil et regardait enfin l’archer.

« Et quel droit avez-vous de nous demander un contrat ? » Dit le seigneur nain d’une voix traînante, ses yeux bleus se posant sur l’homme. « Encore plus de demander de l’or. Nous vous récompenserons pour vos services, oui, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire plus que ça, garçon. »

« Dain, » Dit Gandalf, un avertissement clair dans sa voix.

« Bard est un descendant de Girion, le dernier seigneur de Dale, » Dit Bilbo avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre. Il posa son coude sur la table et posa sa joue sur son poing fermé. « Après la destruction de Dale par Smaug et la prise d’Erebor, il a volé tous les trésors de Dale et les a ajoutés à sa horde. Techniquement parlant, une partie du trésor d’Erebor appartient à Bard et aux autres descendants de Dale. »

« De quel côté êtes-vous ? » Demanda Dain d’un air renfrogné.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » Demanda Thranduil.

Il haussa les épaules. « J’ai vu certaines de leurs pièces et poteries à Erebor. Elles avaient toutes le sceau de Dale. »

Gandalf regarda le hobbit avec curiosité. « Comment sais-tu à quoi ressemble le sceau de Dale ? Il n’a pas été utilisé depuis la chute de la cité. »

« Il y a un D géant dessus avec une flèche derrière, » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « C’était un indice plutôt évident. »

Dain regarda Balin, qui ne put qu’hausser les épaules. « Il a raison. _C’est_ le symbole de Dale. »

« Alors vous nous devez une portion, » Pointa Bard avec un grand sourire qui avait l’air plus menaçant qu’amical. « Je veux un contrat avec les termes que j’ai mentionnés. »

« Bien. Mais nous ajoutons nos propres conditions, » Déclara Dain. « Aux deux contrats. »

Ce fut au tour de Thranduil de plisser les yeux. « Quelles conditions ? »

« Tout d’abord les trésors donnés doivent d’abord être approuvés par Thorin à son réveil, » Lista le nain sans cligner des yeux. « Il est roi et c’est son royaume. Nous n’avons pas l’autorité nécessaire pour vous les donner. »

Thranduil avait l’air d’avoir envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais résistait car cela serait comme montrer ses émotions. « Bien. Quoi d’autre ? »

« Ensuite, après avoir reçu votre portion du trésor, toutes les dettes sont remboursées. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir quelques mois plus tard pour nous dire que vous n’avez pas reçu ce que vous méritiez. Une fois payés, nous ne vous devons rien, » Expliqua Dain.  
Les lèvres de Thranduil se pincèrent légèrement mais il ne protesta pas. « Très bien. Autre chose ? »

« La troisième et dernière condition est que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser les actions passées de Thorin contre lui quand il sera fait roi, » Ajouta Balin avant que Dain ne puisse parler. Il regarda l’homme et l’elfe avec des yeux durs qui accentuaient sa ressemblance avec Dwalin. « Il fera face à assez de doutes et questions dans les prochains jours. Nous n’avons pas besoin que des étrangers questionnent sa capacité à diriger. »

« Mais la maladie qui l’a dirigé – a-t-elle disparue ? Ou est-elle toujours là ? » Demanda Bard, levant un sourcil.

« Tu le sauras à son réveil, » Répondit Bilbo en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais il semblait presque normal pendant le combat. Je pense qu’être loin de l’Arkenstone l’aide à combattre la maladie. »

« Nous devrions vraiment nous en débarrasser. Elle ne fait que briller et rendre mon cousin fou, » Fredonna Dain, tapotant l’une des perles en or dans sa barbe.

Balin lui frappa le bras. « Laisse-la avant que Thorin ne te bannisse aussi. »

Le nain se moqua de lui en jetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Il ne me ferait pas ça. Il m’aime comme un frère. »

Gandalf ricana et le regarda. « Il a banni _Bilbo_. »

Dain fronça les sourcils et regarda le hobbit, qui lui sourit, puis Balin. « Je devrais peut-être changer de plan. »

« Fais ça, » Dit le nain avec la voix qu’il utilisait toujours en parlant à Fili et Kili. « Maintenant devrions-nous retourner travailler nos contrats ? Est-ce que vous acceptez les termes ? »

Bard haussa les épaules et regarda Thranduil, qui ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Oui, » Dit doucement le roi, comme si les mots lui faisaient mal physiquement. Bilbo se demanda si cela l’offensait vraiment de signer un contrat avec des nains, ou s’il était juste mélodramatique comme à son habitude.

Gandalf sourit du sourire qu’il avait toujours en allumant ses feux d’artifice. « Magnifique ! Laissez-nous rédiger les contrats alors ! Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons fini à la tombée de la nuit… »

* * *

_\- il marche lentement sur les marches en pierre fissurées et cassées. Une bonne portion des escaliers a disparue ; des morceaux entiers tombés alors que d’autres sont en ruines. Mais les trous ne sont rien pour lui. Il saute facilement par-dessus et continue à grimper dans la tour._

_Sous lui il peut entendre les grondements des orcs qui se rassemblent. Leurs grognements et leurs pas résonnent contre la pierre ; sans lui, tout Mirkwood entendrait les foutues bêtes. Ses lèvres se tordent et il note qu’il doit leur apprendre à être plus silencieux._

_Quand il atteint enfin le haut de la tour, il croise les bras et regarde la forêt. Il peut voir les ténèbres envahir Mirkwood ; une maladie lente mais stable qui allait bientôt peindre toute la Terre du Milieu. Il sourit à cette pensée._

_Cette fois il ne perdra pas –_

Bilbo se réveilla en sursaut. Il suait et sa peau était froide mais les images dans sa tête étaient plus fortes. Même s’il n’avait jamais posé les yeux sur lui, il savait sans aucun doute qui était l’étranger dans ses rêves.

Quelque part à l’arrière de son esprit, l’anneau commença à roucouler un nom encore et encore.

_Sauron…_


	30. Chapitre 29

Malgré ce qu’il racontait au reste du monde, son nom n’avait pas toujours été Beorn.

Beorn était le nom qu’il avait choisi plus tard dans sa vie après avoir décidé de sa forme finale. Avant ça il s’appelait Aga – un nom que sa Mère lui avait donné à sa création. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait dit que ça voulait dire, ‘Celui qui marche au crépuscule’. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait choisi son nom, mais il ne comprenait pas beaucoup des choses faites par sa Mère.

Quand il était toujours Aga, il avait parcouru le monde librement sous de nombreuses formes. La majorité du temps il avait choisi d’être un animal, mais il avait essayé les peaux des hommes des elfes et même des nains pendant une brève période. Mais il se fichait d’eux et c’était pour ça qu’il se cantonnait aux animaux. En tant que bête, il pouvait sentir et entendre et goûter des choses qu’il ne pouvait pas expérimenter en tant qu’homme. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais le monde semblait plus vif et vivant pour lui quand il était à quatre pattes plutôt qu’à deux.

Sa Mère avait été celle qui lui avait dit qu’il avait besoin d’une forme finale. Elle lui avait laissé sa liberté pendant longtemps, mais après qu’il ait vu le monde, elle lui avait rappelé ses tâches. Il avait été créé pour servir la terre et il était temps de le faire. Alors il avait obéit à sa volonté et choisi sa forme finale, et Beorn le changeur de peau était né.

Beorn pouvait joyeusement dire qu’il aimait sa vie. Il prenait soin de la terre que sa Mère avait crée du mieux qu’il pouvait, et il protégeait les animaux aussi férocement qu’elle l’avait protégé. Il passait ses journées à écouter les murmures des arbres et le rire du vent, et ses nuits à courir librement sous la lune. Il ne se sentait jamais seul ou incomplet parce que sa Mère ne l’avait pas créé pour vouloir plus qu’un bon repas et un bon rire. Contrairement à ses pairs, il se fichait des vies des hommes et des elfes et des nains. Il avait marché et vécu parmi eux assez longtemps pour connaître leurs cœurs, et avait découvert qu’ils n’en valaient pas l’effort. Les autres pouvaient les sauver ou les condamner s’ils le voulaient ; il était heureux avec ses arbres et ses chiens.

Il serait resté loin des affaires des mortels sans un certain lapin qui avait croisé son chemin. Bilbo Baggins était fascinant pour Beorn, et ce n’était pas simplement parce qu’il était un hobbit voyageant avec des nains. Non, il était fascinant parce que son _âme_ était plus vieille que son _corps._ Il avait rencontré beaucoup d’être différents dans sa vie, mais c’était la première fois qu’il rencontrait une vieille âme enfermée dans un corps jeune. C’était une vue extraordinaire qui le rendait immensément curieux. Le Gardien des Morts n’autorisait pas les âmes à se réincarner avec leurs anciennes vies les salissant. Alors comment Bilbo Baggins était devenu ainsi ?

Beorn avait pensé demander à Gandalf mais le sorcier ne semblait pas au courant de l’état de son compagnon hobbit. Cela ne l’avait pas surpris lorsqu’il l’avait réalisé. Beorn n’était ni bête ni mortel alors il pouvait voir ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas. Cette vue était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait voir l’âge véritable de l’âme de Bilbo Baggins alors que l’un des Maiar les plus puissants restait aveugle.

Le hobbit le fascinait grandement. Non seulement il avait une âme unique, il avait aussi une personnalité amusante pour aller avec. Beorn ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il avait autant rit ! Chaque jour amenait quelque chose de nouveau et excitant avec Bilbo, et Beorn en aimait chaque minute. Il pensait pouvoir passer une centaine d’années à regarder le lapin sans jamais s’ennuyer.

Peut-être qu’il s’était adoucit avec son vieil âge, mais Beorn appréciait le hobbit et son équipe dépareillée qui semblait le suivre. Il s’était toujours moqué des affaires des mortels mais, en regardant le hobbit et les nains et les hommes et les elfes se battre et mourir pour les autres, Beorn pensa pouvoir apprendre à s’en soucier.

* * *

Bilbo ne se rendormit pas après son rêve. Comment aurait-il pu avec l’anneau en train de ricaner et de se moquer de lui à l’arrière de son esprit ? C’était comme si son cauchemar avait réveillé ce foutu truc et maintenant il ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Encore et encore il murmurait le nom de son maître avec une ferveur qu’il aurait pensé impossible. L’anneau savait que son créateur était vivant et voulait retourner à ses côtés comme un fanatique aux côtés de son dieu. En écoutant son appel pour Sauron encore et encore, Bilbo réalisa qu’il ne pouvait plus reculer sa mission au Mordor. Il devait détruire l’Anneau Unique aussi vite que possible avant que le Seigneur Noir ne remarque les cris de son précieux anneau.

 _Echec, tu vas échouer, échouer, échouer, échouer,_ chanta l’anneau comme un enfant. _Tu vas échouer comme toujours. Echouer, échouer, échouer !_

« Oh la ferme, » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en reposant son parchemin et sa plume. Après avoir décidé qu’il était temps de partir, le hobbit avait aussi réalisé qu’il était temps d’écrire son histoire. S’il ne réussissait pas à détruire l’anneau, il voulait que ses amis soient préparés à ce qui allait venir. Alors il avait décidé de faire une chronologie des événements majeurs qui allaient mener à la Guerre de l’Anneau. Il savait que ses actions pouvaient potentiellement changer le futur drastiquement – et même empirer les choses – mais il ne pouvait pas partir et laisser ses amis aveugles face au mal qui approchait.

 _Ca ne fera aucune différence_ , siffla vicieusement l’anneau. _N’arrêtera pas ce qui est censé arriver._

« Nous verrons ça, » Rétorqua Bilbo avant de commencer à raconter l’une des plus grandes guerres de la Terre du Milieu.

Cela lui prit la nuit pour être satisfait de sa chronologie. Son dos lui faisait mal à force d’être penché et sa main et son poignet étaient douloureux, mais il ne s’arrêta pas. A la place, il continua à écrire. Il écrit une lettre à Gandalf expliquant sa deuxième chance, et le remerciant d’avoir été un si bon ami pendant tellement d’années. Il écrit son regret de ne pas avoir une deuxième chance de développer leur amitié, et demanda au sorcier de le pardonner pour ses mensonges. Il supplia ensuite le sorcier de protéger la compagnie et les autres hobbits parce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quelqu’un d’autre pour cette tâche.

Après avoir fini sa lettre à Gandalf, Bilbo écrivit une lettre à chacun des nains auxquels il tenait tant. Comme dans la lettre de Gandalf, il expliqua sa seconde chance et ce qui s’était réellement passé la première fois qu’il avait rejoint leur quête. Il écrit à quel point il avait été coincé et égoïste, et que voyager avec eux lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les difficultés des autres. Il leur raconta la véritable histoire de Mirkwood et des tonneaux, de Lake-town et de Smaug, et comment la Bataille des Cinq Armées était censée se terminer avec les morts de Thorin, Fili et Kili. Il expliqua le chagrin et la culpabilité et les quatre-vingts années suivantes passées à essayer de s’en remettre, sans succès. Enfin il admit que sa raison pour les avoir rejoints à nouveau était qu’il voulait les protéger des dangers qu’il savait à venir.

Mais il n’écrivit pas que des choses tristes à pleurer. Non, Bilbo ne voulait pas laisser ses amis sans rien si ce n’est des souvenirs tristes et une peur de l’avoir laissé tomber. Alors, dans chaque lettre, il les remercia pour leurs actions. Il remercia Dwalin de l’avoir protégé dans les Montagnes Embrumées et d’avoir supporté ses questions, et pour lui avoir laissé des casse-croûte, parce qu’il était convaincu que Bilbo était en train de mourir de faim. Il remercia Balin d’avoir été gentil avec lui même quand il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et pour être venu le voir quand Thorin l’avait banni d’Erebor. Et il avertit Balin du destin qui l’attendait à la Moria parce qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée de son ami mourant horriblement une nouvelle fois.

Pour Fili et Kili, il les remercia d’avoir survécu quand le destin en avait décidé autrement, et supplia les deux princes de continuer à vivre peu importe ce que disait le destin. Il leur expliqua à quel point ils étaient précieux aux yeux de tout le monde, et qu’ils avaient tous les deux le potentiel de devenir des nains remarquables. Il voulait qu’ils comprennent à quel point cela comptait pour lui de les voir vivants et heureux à nouveau, parce que c’était un rêve qu’il ne pensait pas voir un jour réalisé.

Pour Oin il le remercia de lui avoir enseigné une partie de son art, et son exaspération face au besoin constant du nain de le surveiller. Mais il admit aussi que c’était agréable d’avoir quelqu’un qui s’inquiétait pour lui, et qu’Oin l’impressionnait réellement avec sa connaissance et sa patience. Comme pour Balin, il avertit le guérisseur de la mort violente qui l’attendait à la Moria, et le supplia de ne pas y aller. Dans la lettre de Gloin, il remercia le nain d’avoir prit le temps de lui apprendre à se battre même s’ils savaient tous les deux que Bilbo était un élève affreux. Il admit à quel point le nain l’avait impressionné avec sa loyauté et son désir désintéressé de protéger sa famille. Enfin il expliqua que Gimli allait réellement grandir et devenir la légende que son père voyait en lui, mais seulement parce que Gloin avait été là pour lui montrer à quoi ressemblait un héros.

Dans sa lettre pour Bofur, Bilbo admit que la première fois le mineur avait été le seul à lui offrir son amitié au départ. Il expliqua qu’il ne l’avait jamais oublié parce que Bofur était devenu son meilleur ami même lorsqu’ils vivaient avec un monde entre eux. Il remercia le mineur pour sa loyauté et son amitié parce que c’étaient des cadeaux qui n’avaient pas de prix et qu’il ne pourrait jamais les rembourser. Pour Bombur il remercia le nain qui l’avait inspiré par sa persévérance parce que peu importe son nombre d’erreurs et de chutes, Bombur se relevait toujours et continuait à essayer. Il assura au nain qu’il était un très bon cuisinier et un aussi bon ami, et qu’il ne devrait jamais douter de lui à nouveau parce que Bombur avait affronté un _dragon_ et combien de personnes pouvaient se vanter de ça ? Dans sa lettre à Bifur il remercia le nain d’avoir gardé son secret, et d’avoir enseigné à Bilbo l’Iglishmêk même s’il était absolument nul. Mais plus important il remercia le nain d’être resté en vie et de s’être assez rétabli pour pouvoir lire cette lettre parce qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée d’enterrer un autre ami.

A Ori il parla du nain qu’il allait devenir et de son avenir sombre à la Moria au côté de Balin. Mais il lui expliqua aussi que le scribe pouvait maintenant l’éviter parce que son sort était entre ses mains désormais. Il admis aussi qu’Ori était possiblement le nain le plus brave qu’il ai jamais rencontré parce qu’il ne connaissait personne d’aussi jeune que lui ayant affronté les mêmes épreuves. Dans la lettre de Nori il insista pour la dernière fois qu’il pouvait prendre soin de lui, et qu’il savait que le voleur avait pris ses boutons, pointant qu’il n’allait rien en tirer parce qu’ils était abîmés et fissurés. Mais il écrivit aussi à quel point Nori l’avait impressionné avec sa loyauté et sa manière subtile de s’occuper de ses frères. Bilbo admit même que s’il avait eu un frère, il aurait aimé qu’il soit comme lui. Il remercia Dori pour ses conseils et l’oreille attentive qu’il avait donnée à Bilbo. Il admit que Dori l’avait toujours mis à l’aise peu importe la vie. Enfin il le remercia pour son manteau et pleura le fait qu’il ne s’agissait sûrement plus que d’un torchon ensanglanté maintenant, et s’excusa de l’avoir utilisé de cette manière.

La dernière lettre adressée à Thorin lui prit le plus de temps. Comme dans les autres, il commença au début de sa première vie lorsqu’il avait rejoint la compagnie, comment il s’était montré plus rusé que Mirkwood et Smaug, et avait regardé Thorin mourir à la fin de la bataille. Puis il avait expliqué son retour à la Comté où il avait passé des années à pleurer un amour qu’il n’avait jamais eu.

 _‘J’ai appris à sourire et à vivre à nouveau,’_ ajouta-t-il parce qu’il était temps pour lui d’être honnête avec Thorin. _‘Mais cela a pris du temps parce que mon cœur est une petite chose têtue et faible.’_

Il parla du livre qui relatait leur aventure, l’arrivée de Frodo dans sa vie, et enfin l’anneau. Il expliqua la quête de Frodo au Mordor pour détruire l’Anneau Unique, et le succès de son neveu, mais à un prix immense. Un prix qu’il ne pouvait pas faire subir à son garçon à nouveau.

 _‘Toi de toutes les personnes devrais comprendre mon amour pour Frodo,’_ rappela-t-il dans ses lettres. _‘Je sais que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour tes neveux. Ne me déteste pas pour ce que je dois faire pour le mien.’_

Mais la partie la plus dure de la lettre, découvrit Bilbo, était de mettre ses émotions en mots. Il avait lu beaucoup de poèmes et d’histoires qui exprimaient ces émotions de manière à faire pleurer le lecteur. Mais il n’était pas poète ou grand érudit, et son amour n’avait jamais consommé toutes ses pensées ou actions. Il n’était qu’un simple hobbit avec un simple cœur qui ne savait jamais quand lâcher et continuer. Alors, en sachant ça, il écrit la vérité pour Thorin avec des mots simples pour son cœur simple.

_‘Je t’aime. Je t’ai aimé pendant quatre-vingts ans et t’aimerais pendant quatre-vingts autres.’_

Quand il posa enfin sa plume, Bilbo se sentit étrangement vide. Il avait déversé tous ses sentiments et émotions dans ses lettres et maintenant il n’avait plus rien à l’intérieur. Mais c’était un sentiment agréable, et il apprécia la paix apportée pendant un instant.

 _Une tâche en moins. Plus que deux_ , pensa-t-il avant de se lever doucement en continuant à préparer le voyage à venir.

* * *

« Bilbo ! Tu es de retour ! » S’écria Ori en voyant le hobbit rentrer dans la ville.  
Bilbo sourit et salua l’érudit. « J’ai promis de revenir. Comment vont les autres ? »

« Bifur est toujours en vie, » Révéla Ori avec un grand sourire qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes. « Et Fili s’est réveillé et à mangé un peu avant de se rendormir. Même Thorin s’est réveillé un moment avant de retomber inconscient ! C’est pas génial ? »

« Ca l’est, » Acquiesça-t-il, sentant son cœur s’alléger grandement. « Est-ce qu’Oin pense que Bifur va s’en sortir ? »

Le jeune nain haussa les épaules. « Il ne sait pas, mais il dit que le fait qu’il soit toujours vivant est un bon signe. Un _très_ bon signe ! »

Bilbo soupira et sentit quelque chose en lui se détendre. C’était un soulagement de savoir que Bifur était en train de guérir. Maintenant il pouvait partir sans s’inquiéter de laisser un ami en train de mourir.

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant les portes intérieurs d’Erebor. Plusieurs des guerriers de Dain étaient là ; certains agissant comme des gardes alors que les autres parlaient et continuaient leurs affaires. Il repéra Dwalin en train de parler à un des nains inconnus, et derrière lui il pouvait voir Gloin en train de fumer appuyé contre un mur.

Ori haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Kili est toujours avec Fili, bien sûr, et Bofur et Bombur se relaient pour être avec Bifur. Oin est toujours avec ses patients et je crois que Dwalin est en train d’essayer d’organiser une patrouille. Mais je ne sais pas où sont les autres. »

« C’est bon. Je ferais en sorte de les trouver avant de partir, » Commenta-t-il en regardant l’érudit dans les yeux. Il hésita un instant avant de s’avancer et de prendre le nain maintenant plus grand que lui dans ses bras.  
Ori fit un bruit interrogateur mais ne combattit pas le câlin. A la place, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Bilbo et utilisa l’autre pour lui tapoter le dos. « Bilbo ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. Tout va bien, » Mentit-il en respirant l’odeur d’encre et de cannelle de l’écharpe d’Ori. « J’avais juste envie de te faire un câlin. »

« Oh. Eh bien, si c’est ce dont tu as besoin, alors c’est bon. Mais Dori donne de meilleurs câlins de moi, » Confia Ori en continuant à lui taper le dos.

Bilbo rit simplement et serra encore plus fort le nain. « J’en suis sûr. »

* * *

Il alla voir Fili en premier.

Le jeune prince avait été placé dans une alcôve similaire à celle de Thorin dans la salle du trésor et ce fut là que Bilbo le trouva. Quand il arriva le prince dormait avec Kili assis à ses côtés, son arc brisé sur les genoux. Le jeune nain regarda Bilbo quand il s’approcha, et lui lança un sourire qui n’avait pas son énergie habituelle.

« Bilbo, » Dit le jeune prince en salutations en agitant la main. « Je me demandais quand tu allais revenir, »

« Je voulais voir tout le monde, » Répondit-il honnêtement en s’asseyant à côté de Kili sur le sol en pierre froide. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Kili regarda Fili et haussa les épaules. « Vivant. Il s’est réveillé plusieurs fois et a même réussi à manger un peu avant de se rendormir. Oin pense qu’il va s’en sortir tant qu’on ne le bouge pas. »

« Fili est jeune et Oin est un bon guérisseur. Je suis sûr qu’il va s’en remettre rapidement, » Rassura Bilbo en regardant le brun. Kili était aussi pâle que son frère et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait l’air secoué et fatigué et plus vieux qu’il ne l’était. Comme Ori, Kili avait été changé pour toujours par la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

« Kili, » Dit doucement le hobbit, posant une main sur l’avant-bras de l’archer. « Est-ce que tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit ? »

Le prince haussa les épaules et ne détourna pas le regard. « De quoi est-ce que je pourrais parler ? »

« Pourquoi pas de l’horrible bataille à laquelle tu viens de participer et où tu as vu ton frère et ton oncle être blessés en face de toi ? » Pointa-t-il, se penchant en avant pour croiser le regard de Kili. Le nain le regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant avant de frissonner et de les fermer.

« Je le vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, » Admis doucement Kili. « Fili qui se mets entre moi et l’orc et qui prend ce coup. Je peux sentir son sang sur mes mains. C’était chaud et épais et _il n’arrêtait pas de saigner !_ Et Fili, il ne pleurait pas, ni rien ! Il était en train de sourire en me disant d’arrêter de pleurer parce que je suis moche quand je pleure. T’y crois à ça ? Il était _en train de blaguer_ alors _qu’il était en train de saigner sur mes genoux !_ Il est tellement stupide ! »

Bilbo hocha la tête, et tapota le bras de l’archer alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. « On dirait que Fili essayait de te réconforter à sa manière. »

Le prince hocha la tête en essuyant son nez sur sa manche libre. « Il a toujours été comme ça. Toujours en train de me protéger et de prendre soin de moi. Fee n’est pas comme Dori ; il n’agit pas en mère poule comme si j’étais un bébé. Mais il est toujours là quand j’ai besoin de lui. J’aurais du me douter qu’il allait faire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Kili, tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour les actions de Fili, » Pointa-t-il en tendant le bras pour pousser les cheveux du prince loin de son visage. « Il savait ce qu’il faisait quand il s’est mis devant toi. C’était son choix. »

« Mais il n’aurait pas du faire ça ! » Cria Kili en s’éloignant du hobbit. Il foudroya Bilbo du regard avec des yeux sombres qui lui rappelaient le tonnerre dans la nuit noire. « Fili est le prince héritier et il devrait s’en souvenir ! Il ne peut pas se sacrifier en me protégeant ! »

Bilbo soupira et tira le prince vers lui. Têtu, il passa son bras autour des épaules du nain et passa son autre main dans les cheveux de Kili. Kili résista un moment mais finit par se détendre contre lui, comme le hobbit s’y attendait.

« Fili est le prince héritier, oui, mais il est aussi ton grand frère, » Lui rappela-t-il doucement alors que Kili secouait la tête comme un enfant. « Il est d’abord ton frère et ses devoirs envers toi dépasseront toujours ses devoirs envers la couronne. C’est un désir égoïste, oui, mais à quoi peut-on s’attendre de la part de deux princes en exil ? »

Le jeune prince renifla et hoqueta alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. « Je n’ai jamais perdu quelqu’un que j’aimais » Confessa-t-il comme si c’était un secret honteux. « Da est mort avant que je puisse apprendre à l’aimer, et je n’étais même pas né à la mort de mon grand-père et de mon oncle. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de continuer si Fili mourrait. Comment est-ce que j’aurais pu continuer à vivre en sachant que mon frère était mort pour me garder en vie ? »

« Tu aurais trouvé un moyen de continuer, » Assura Bilbo en passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux noirs. « Mais ce n’est pas un poids que tu as à porter. Ce que tu as besoin de faire c’est te concentrer sur la sécurité de Fili. C’est à ton tour de le protéger, Kili. »

Kili enfonça son visage contre son épaule mais hocha quand même la tête. « Je le ferais. Je vais le garder en sécurité. Je _dois_ le faire maintenant. Il le faut. »

Bilbo resserra sa prise sur le jeune prince alors que son cœur se détendait. Il savait que Kili avait respecter son serment, et même si cela lui faisait mal de voir le nain si changé, il était aussi reconnaissant. Kili allait garder Fili en sécurité comme l’avait fait le prince héritier. Ils allaient vivre et se battre pour garder l’autre en vie, et au final c’était tout ce qu’il voulait pour eux. Il voulait voir Fili et Kili _vivre_.

 _Protégez-vous l’un l’autre_ , supplia-t-il dans son esprit alors que Kili s’accrochait à lui. _Ne gâchez pas cette chance pour une vie que j’ai volée pour vous. Vivez vos vies le plus possible et mourrez en tant que vieux nains dans vos lits. C’est tout ce que je veux pour vous._

* * *

Ce fut Bofur qu’il trouva aux côtés de Bifur cette fois.

« Il est toujours vivant, » Dit le mineur en salutations sans détourner le regard de la sculpture sur laquelle il travaillait.

« C’est ce qu’on m’a dit, » Répondit Bilbo en se rapprochant pour s’agenouiller à côté de Bofur. En face de lui Bifur était allongé sur un matelas semblable à ceux de Thorin et Fili. Le plus vieux nain avait l’air paisible avec ses cheveux coiffés en arrière et sa barbe tressée proprement. Il y avait une vieille couverture enroulée autour de lui qui montrait ses bras et son torse nus. S’il n’avait pas su la vérité, Bilbo aurait juré que le nain allait parfaitement bien.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite, » Commenta Bofur en levant sa sculpture pour souffler afin d’enlever les morceaux coupés.

Le hobbit haussa les épaules. « Je voulais voir tout le monde. M’assurer que personne n’était mort pendant mon absence. »

« Hmm. » Bofur regarda son cousin en train de dormir et ses yeux noirs devinrent encore plus sombres. « Tu sais, c’était mon héros quand j’étais enfant. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux quelques fois avant que son cerveau ne fasse enfin la connexion. « Qui – Bifur ? »

« Uh-huh, » Acquiesça le nain en se reconcentrant sur la sculpture entre ses mains. « Tu vois, je suis le plus jeune de ma famille, alors mes cousins ne faisaient jamais attention à moi. Mais pas Bifur. Il prenait toujours le temps de jouer avec moi et me demandais comme c’était passé ma journée. Il m’a appris à sculpter et comment utiliser une lame et comment boire. Et c’est lui qui m’a sauvé lorsque Smaug a attaqué. »

« Oh. Je ne savais pas, » Admit-il doucement en regardant Bifur. « Il ne parle jamais de son passé. »

« I a du mal à se souvenir, » Expliqua le mineur, montrant la hache enfoncée dans le front de Bifur. « Cette blessure a pris plus que ses mots. Elle a aussi pris ses souvenirs. Il ne se plaint pas, mais je sais que ça lui fait mal d’avoir perdu quelque chose d’aussi précieux. »

« Je n’ai jamais entendu Bifur se plaindre de quoi que ce soit, » Réalisa Bilbo en repensant à leurs conversations. « Il supporte tout et s’en sort. Même quand tout semblait sombre pendant notre voyage, je ne l’ai jamais entendu geindre ou grommeler. Il continuait juste à marcher. »

Bofur hocha la tête alors que ses épaules semblaient s’affaisser, comme si un grand poids était posé sur lui. « Bifur est fort parce que la vie l’a _forcé_ à l’être. S’il n’avait pas appris à endurer et à continuer, alors le monde l’aurait écrasé à la chute d’Erebor. »

« Est-ce que c’est ce qu’il fait ? Il survit ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le nain haussa les épaules et regarda le hobbit avec des yeux tristes. « Parfois c’est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Ce n’est pas vraiment une vie, mais j’ai l’espoir qu’un jour Bifur retrouvera sa joie de vivre. »

« Moi aussi, » Murmura Bilbo en attrapant l’une des mains de Bifur. « J’espère qu’il trouvera la joie de vivre à nouveau. »

* * *

Thorin était toujours endormi lorsqu’il alla enfin le voir.

Le roi était plus pâle que jamais et son torse et son épaule étaient bandés, mais sa respiration était calme. Bilbo regarda le nain inspirer et expirer alors qu’il s’asseyait sur le sol à côté du lit du roi. Pendant un long moment il regarda Thorin dormir ; mémorisant les courbes et traits de son visage, les rides au coin de ses yeux, et ses cheveux en bataille. Thorin n’était pas attractif selon les standards des hobbits mais Bilbo avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée de se conformer à l’idéal de son peuple. Thorin était magnifique pour lui et il le serait toujours.

« J’aurais dit oui, tu sais. Si tu me l’avais demandé correctement, » Dit-il enfin, touchant l’un des fermoirs de Thorin qui se trouvait toujours dans ses cheveux. « Tu savais que je ne reconnaîtrais pas ce geste, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me l’as demandé secrètement. Est-ce que tu avais peur que je te rejettes ? Est-ce que tu avais prévu de me dire la véritable signification de tes perles ? Ou est-ce que tu allais simplement me laisser partir ; et me laisser vivre ma vie en pensant que tu ne me voyais que comme un ami ? Je te connais, Thorin, et je sais que tu ne mets pas ton bonheur avant les autres. Tu m’aurais laissé seul parce que tu ne pensais pas que j’en viendrais à t’aimer n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien, bien fait pour toi parce que je t’aime, et j’accepte ta proposition. »

Thorin ne bougea pas à ses mots. Il ne montra aucun signe de réveil, et cela le soulagea secrètement. Bilbo ne pensait pas pouvoir lui faire face. Il n’était pas assez fort, pas vraiment. Juste incroyablement têtu.

Lentement, Bilbo défit le fermoir à la fin de sa tresse jusqu’à ce qu’il soit libéré de ses cheveux. Puis il attrapa l’une des tresses de Thorin et replaça la petite bande à la fin par le fermoir en argent.

« Ne me déteste pas pour ça, » Dit-il doucement. « Si tu me détestes, ce sera plus dur pour toi de m’oublier. Et si je meurs pendant cette quête, alors c’est ce que je souhaites pour toi. Je souhaites que tu m’oublies et vive ta vie. »

Le roi endormi ne se réveilla pas mais Bilbo pensa voir un tressaillement. Peut-être que Thorin n’allait pas se réveiller mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas l’entendre.

« Ne t’accroches pas au passé comme je l’ai fait, » Continua-t-il en baissant d’un ton. « Cela ne te fera que du mal. J’ai passé des années à te pleurer, toi et mon cœur brisé. Je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi, et encore moins à toi. Alors oublie-moi et mon nom et trouve ton bonheur dans ton royaume et ta famille. C’est tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu pour toi. »

A la fin de sa confession, Bilbo avait finit de réattacher le fermoir dans les cheveux du propriétaire original. La bande argentée brillait contre les boucles noires ; reflétant la lumière des bougies et scintillant comme une étoile dans le ciel nocturne. Le fermoir avait l’air beaucoup plus joli dans les cheveux de Thorin que dans les siens.

Thorin ne bougea toujours pas à ses mots. Avec un petit sourire, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre le front du roi avant de s’éloigner. « Au revoir, Thorin. J’espère que tu vivras le reste de tes jours en paix avec la prospérité que tu mérites. »

Puis Bilbo se retourna et s’éloigna de Thorin pour ce qui semblait être la dernière fois.

* * *

Bilbo passa le reste de la journée à récolter des provisions et à faire son sac. Ce n’était pas très difficile puisque la majorité des hommes et des elfes ne faisaient pas attention à lui, et il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Alors, doucement et prudemment, il rassembla la nourriture et l’eau dont il aurait besoin, avec d’autres choses qui pourraient être pratiques. Quand il eut l’impression d’avoir assez empaqueté, le soleil se couchait et la journée se terminait. Sans rien d’autre à faire, Bilbo alla se reposer alors que l’anneau continuait à murmurer à l’arrière de son esprit.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait toujours noir et l’air était froid et les feux éteints depuis longtemps, mais Bilbo se leva et s’habilla et rassembla ses affaires. Après s’être assuré que les lettres étaient visibles, il sortit silencieusement de sa tente et traversa le camp. Il pensa s’être bien débrouillé, mais sa confiance disparu lorsqu’une main massive se posa sur sa tête et l’arrêta.

« Eh bien je suppose que Miss Tauriel gagne le pari. Le lapin _est_ en train d’essayer de s’enfuir, » Commenta Beorn – qu’il avait reconnu avant que le géant ne parle parce qu’il était le seul avec des mains aussi monstrueuses – en ébouriffant les tresses du hobbit ; faisant un bruit de cloche qui résonna trop bruyamment pour Bilbo.

Le cambrioleur soupira et éloigna la main de sa tête avant de se tourner pour faire face aux trois silhouettes anormalement grandes qui le regardaient. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? »

« On se demande ce que tu fous, » Répondit franchement Bard en croisant les bras. Depuis la première fois depuis Lake-town, l’homme regardait Bilbo avec des yeux glacés qu’il réservait normalement aux orcs et à Thorin. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars au milieu de la nuit, Bilbo ? Et où d’ailleurs ? »

« Je rentre à la maison, » Mentit-il sans cligner des yeux. Cela le perturba, pendant un instant, de voir à quel point il était devenu facile pour lui de mentir avant de repousser cette inquiétude. C’était facile d’être pire qu’un menteur ; on pouvait être un tueur ou un violeur ou anormalement grand, comme la plupart des autres races.

Tauriel ricana ; une action qui surpris Beorn et Barn mais pas Bilbo. Il avait vu l’elfe étrangler un orc avec son arc et ses mains nues quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne s’inquiétait probablement pas des apparences à cet instant.

« Tu mens, » Dit l’elfe en levant un sourcil et en le regardant. « Maintenant dis-nous la vérité avant qu’on ne te traîne jusqu’à Gandalf - »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. « Gandalf ne me fait pas peur. »

« - qui ira chercher tes nains pour nous, » Finit Tauriel avec un sourire en coin qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes. « Je pense que le jeune avec des yeux verts fera l’affaire. Je doute être capable de dire non à un visage aussi innocent. »

« Tu le pourrais si tu savais à quel point il frappe fort, » Grommela le hobbit en se frottant la mâchoire. « Et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je devrais vous dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas obligé de partager mes affaires avec qui que ce soit. »

« Pas même avec un ami ? » Demanda doucement Bard en regardant Bilbo avec des yeux qui lui rappelèrent Kili.

Il tressaillit. « Ce n’est pas juste. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ça contre moi. »

« Tu t’enfuis au milieu de la nuit. Nous sommes prêts à utiliser toutes les techniques possible pour avoir une réponse, » Répondit franchement Tauriel.

« Tu as peur, » Dit soudain Beorn en inspirant profondément. « Et tu es inquiet. Quelque chose te perturbe grandement. Si grandement que tu laisses derrière toi les nains pour lesquels tu t’es battu sans un mot. »

« Ce n’est pas vrai. Je leur ai laissé des lettres, » Grommela-t-il en remontant son sac sur ses épaules.

Bard soupira alors que la ligne de ses épaules se détendait. « Bilbo, s’il te plaît ne nous repousse pas. Nous voulons juste t’aider. S’il te plaît, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. »

« Vous n’allez pas me croire, » Marmonna-t-il en sentant sa détermination faiblir.

« Essaie, » Défia Tauriel.

Bilbo sentit ses défenses s’effondrer. « Bien, » Craqua-t-il en plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir l’anneau. « Je vais au Mordor détruire l’Anneau Unique. »

Le trio le fixa.

« Quoi ? » Dit Bard, clignant rapidement des yeux. « Tu peux répéter ? »

« Tu m’as entendu la première fois, » Grommela-t-il, essayant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. « Je vais détruire l’Anneau Unique. Est-ce que je peux y aller ? »

« Qu- Comment est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ? _Où_ est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ?! » Demanda Tauriel, faisant un pas en arrière sans quitter l’anneau des yeux.

« Dans les Montagnes Embrumées, » Répondit le hobbit. « Et non, je ne me trompe pas, parce que l’écriture n’est devenue visible qu’après que Smaug n’ait pas réussi à le faire fondre. »

Les trois continuèrent à le fixer.

« Je dois l’admettre ; je ne l’ai pas vu venir, » Commenta Beorn en se grattant la barbe.

« J’ai l’impression que je devrais être surprise, mais je ne le suis pas, » Admis Tauriel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le retenir le temps que j’aille chercher mes affaires ? » Demanda Bard en pointant le camp derrière lui. « Je ne veux pas avoir à lui courir après avec toutes ces blessures. »

« Quoi ? Bard, tu ne viens pas avec moi, » Dit Bilbo en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches en tentant de regarder l’homme de haut. « Tu es blessé, et tu as besoin de repos. Pas d’une expédition avec moi sur un volcan. »

Tauriel hocha la tête et se tourna pour faire face à l’homme à son tour. « Pas sans nous en tout cas. »

« Pardon ? Qui vous a invité tous les deux ?! » Gronda le hobbit en posant son regard noir sur l’elfe et le changeur de peau.

« Tu ne peux pas honnêtement penser que nous allons te laisser partir seul affronter le plus grand mal que notre monde ait jamais connu, » Pointa Beorn, levant les sourcils. « Tu n’es pas stupide à ce point – non, attends, tu l’es. »

Bilbo ignora sa raillerie. « Ca n’arrivera pas. Personne ne vient avec moi ; fin de la discussion ! »

Le changeur de peau rit. « Essaye de nous arrêter, petit lapin. »

« Bilbo, nous venons avec toi, » Dit Bard avec le ton qu’il utilisait avec ses enfants. « Alors ferme la et accepte-le. »

Bilbo avait envie de hurler. Ils ne _comprenaient pas_. « Et si tu meurs pendant cette quête, Bard ? Hmm ? Que feront tes enfants sans leur père pour les élever ? »

Bard tressaillit et serra la mâchoire mais ne recula pas. « Et si je ne t’aide pas à combattre ce mal maintenant, alors _ils_ seront ceux qui en paieront le prix dans le futur. »

« Bilbo, ce n’est pas comme voler une pierre ou participer à une bataille, » Pointa Tauriel, sa voix s’adoucissant légèrement. « C’est une grande tâche qui affecte tout le monde. Tu ne peux pas la supporter seule. »

L’elfe était folle. Il savait qu’il s’en sortirait mieux avec leur aide ; qu’emmener l’anneau au Mordor était fou et stupide. Mais une plus grande partie de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de se rebeller à la pensée d’impliquer ses amis, de risquer leurs vies. Il se rappela Ori et ses nains et à quel point ils s’étaient battus pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il comptait pour eux aussi. Ils l’avaient supplié de ne pas sacrifier sa vie pour eux, mais Bilbo ne pouvait pas supplanter sa peur de leurs morts. Il avait déjà vu ses amis mourir une fois ; il ne voulait pas le revivre.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez à cause de moi, » Admit-il doucement, tressaillant à l’hypocrisie de ses mots.

« Et nous ne voulons pas te voir mourir, » Répondit Tauriel immédiatement en le regardant dans les yeux. « Mais c’est un risque que nous devons tous prendre pour débarrasser le monde de ce mal. Alors renforce ton cœur, Maître Baggins, parce que nous _allons_ t’accompagner jusqu’au Mordor. »

Bilbo sentit ses objections mourir d’une mort horrible. « Bien. Vous avez quinze minutes pour rassembler vos affaires avant que je ne parte – avec ou sans vous. »

L’elfe lui lança un sourire en coin. « Je reviens dans dix. »

« Crâneuse, » Marmonna Bard en suivant l’elfe.

Bilbo regarda Beorn, qui n’avait pas encore bougé, et leva les sourcils. « Et bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas aussi chercher tes affaires? »

« J’ai tout ce dont j’ai besoin sur moi, » Assura le changeur de peau avec un sourire plein de dents. « En plus, quelqu’un doit s’assurer que tu ne t’enfuies pas sans nous. »

Il renifla et détourna le regard. « J’ai dit que j’allais attendre et je le ferais. Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole quand je le peux. »

Beorn cligna des yeux lentement en fixant le hobbit. « Et qu’est-ce qui t’obligerais à le faire ? »

« Tu le sauras quand je le ferais, » Marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers la montagne.

Beorn n’eut rien à répondre.

Enfin Tauriel et Bard arrivèrent ; tous les deux portant leurs bagages. Bard avait l’air plus fatigué et pâle que lorsqu’il était partit, et Bilbo sentit son inquiétude augmenter à nouveau. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse demander à l’homme de rester, Beorn s’avança et parla. 

« Bard, je vais te porter pour le moment, » Déclara le changeur de peau en enlevant sa chemise avant de la lancer à Bilbo. Le hobbit l’attrapa et grimaça à l’odeur ce qui fit sourire Beorn.

Bard fronça les sourcils et s’éloigna de l’homme. « Non merci. Je n’ai pas besoin d’être couvé. »

« Oh, tais-toi et accepte son offre, » Ordonna Tauriel en prenant le sac de l’homme et en le passant à son épaule sans flancher. « Personne ne se moquera de toi pour avoir accepté son aide. N’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » Se moqua Beorn en se craquant les doigts. « Pourquoi faire ça quand nous pouvons nous moquer de son visage ? »

Bilbo ricana et commença à plier la chemise du changeur de peau. « Tu n’aides pas, Beorn. »

Beorn haussa les épaules. « Je lui dis la vérité. Maintenant reculez que je puisse me transformer et nous pourrons partir. »

Les trois obéirent et attendirent que l’homme devienne la bête à laquelle il ressemblait tant. Une fois complètement transformé en ours, Beorn alla vers Bard et toucha l’épaule de l’homme avec sa tête massive. En retour, Bard soupira profondément et ses épaules s’affaissèrent.

« Nous n’en reparlerons pas, » Dit-il à Beorn, touchant le front de l’ours. Beorn renifla et tenta malicieusement de lui manger un doigt. L’homme souffla et monta lentement sur l’ours, s’installant confortablement. Une fois installé, il fit un signe de tête aux autres.

« Prêt quand vous l’êtes, » Dit-il en attrapant la fourrure de Beorn.

Bilbo hocha la tête et regarda Erebor une dernière fois avant de poser les yeux sur l’horizon. « Alors allons-y. »


	31. Chapitre 30

« Alors quelle route prenons-nous pour aller au Mordor ? » Demanda Tauriel alors qu’ils commençaient leur marche le long de la rivière.

Bilbo sortit la carte volée à Rivendell et l’ouvrit pour lui montrer. « Nous suivons la rivière jusqu’à trouver un moyen de la traverser. Puis nous pouvons marcher aux bords de Mirkwood, avant de couper à travers les Terres Brunes jusqu’au Mordor. »

« Les Terres Brunes sont désolées et sans vie, » Pointa Tauriel, levant un sourcil. « Comment sommes-nous censés traverser une terre pareille avec nos provisions limitées ? »

« Nous allons rassembler de la nourriture sur le chemin, » Répondit-il, haussant les épaules. « C’est ce que nous avons fait après avoir traversé Mirkwood. Nous pouvons le refaire. »

« Tu réalises qu’ils vont nous voir approcher de la Porte Noire à des kilomètres, » Pointa Bard. « Il n’y a aucun endroit où se cacher dans ces plaines. »

Bilbo renifla et poussa ses tresses en arrière. « Tu as une meilleure idée ? Parce que je ne connais pas d’autre moyen d’entrer au Mordor. »

« Non, » Admis facilement l’homme, « mais nous avons assez de temps pour penser à une meilleure approche. »

Tauriel hocha la tête en réajustant son arc sur son dos. « Je suis plus inquiète au sujet des saisons. L’hiver va rendre ce trajet plus dur qu’il ne devrait l’être. »

« La neige n’était pas ma première inquiétude lorsque j’ai prévu d’entrer au cœur d’un volcan, » Marmonna Bilbo, donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Beorn renifla et secoua sa tête massive en ce qui semblait être une affirmation ou du mépris. Il n’était pas sûr. Lire les gestes des ours n’était pas un de ses talents.

« Eh bien c’est une inquiétude pour _moi_ , » Rétorqua Tauriel en fronçant les sourcils. « La nourriture va se faire rare, les nuits seront plus longues et le froid pourrait nous tuer avant d’atteindre les Terres Brunes. »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête. Il savait que l’elfe avait raison de s’inquiéter. La nature était contre eux et ils avaient un temps limité pour arriver au Mordor avant que le pire de l’hiver ne s’installe. Il avait vraiment choisi le pire moment pour quitter Erebor, mais le temps n’avait jamais été un ami.

« Tu peux repartir si tu es si inquiète, » Dit Bard, repoussant quelques boucles brunes derrière son oreille. « On ne te blâmerais pas. Ce n’est pas une tâche facile pour une femme. »

Tauriel prit une expression renfrognée et lança un regard noir à l’homme par-dessus son épaule. « Je ne suis pas celle qui a besoin d’aide pour _marcher_ , Maître Bard. »

L’homme foudroya à son tour l’elfe du regard et croisa les bras. « J’ai dit que je n’avais pas besoin d’aide. C’est vous trois qui avez insisté pour que je monte sur le dos de ce cheval poilu. »

Beorn souffla et bouscula délibérément l’homme sur son dos. Bard jura et attrapa rapidement l’ours pour ne pas tomber. « Mince ! Ne fais pas ça, espèce de menace poilue ! Je ne peux pas me permettre plus de blessures. »

« Si tu ne peux pas supporter la chevauchée, alors je frissonne à penser à ta survie au Mordor, » Commenta Tauriel, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire mauvais. « Peut-être que nous aurions dû _te_ laisser derrière après tout. »

« Je me suis occupé d’Azog. Je pense que je peux m’occuper d’un volcan, » Dit Bard d’une voix monotone.

L’elfe secoua la tête et lui lança un regard condescendant. « Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à t’occuper d’un ours avant le Mordor ? Une fois fini, nous te trouverons un cerf à conquérir. Ou peut-être un lapin ou un écureuil. »

« Est-ce que je vais avoir besoin de vous séparer ? » Se demanda Bilbo à voix haute alors que le regard noir de Bard devenait encore plus sombre.

Tauriel renifla et leva la tête. « Il a commencé. Je ne faisais que terminer. »

« C’est ma patience que tu termines, » Répondit Bard.

« Ca va être un long voyage, » Déplora Bilbo à Beorn alors que Tauriel et Bard continuaient à se disputer. « Un _très_ long voyage. »

En réponse, Beorn lui lécha la joue en ce qu’il espérait être de la sympathie et pas de la moquerie. Mais considérant sa chance, c’était probablement la deuxième possibilité.

* * *

Il leur fallut la matinée pour atteindre une partie de la rivière assez fine pour pouvoir la traverser. Malheureusement, même si l’eau était assez basse pour pouvoir marcher, elle était toujours assez profonde pour les tremper. Bilbo se retrouva enfoncé jusqu’à la taille, luttant pour maintenir son sac au-dessus de sa tête en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas glisser sur les pierres sous ses pieds. Tauriel marchait juste derrière lui ; l’eau atteignant le milieu de ses cuisses et lui facilitant la marche à travers la rivière. Beorn prit les devants avec un Bard tout sourire, qui ne se plaignait plus de sa monture. Quand ils eurent traversé la rivière, ils étaient tous mouillés et gelés.

« Nous devrions faire une pause ici pour sécher nos vêtements, » Suggéra Tauriel en essorant la pointe de ses cheveux. « Pas besoin de tomber malade si vite. »

Bard hocha la tête et vida l’eau de ses bottes ; la seule partie de lui qui était mouillée. « Oui. Gardons ça pour les Terres Brunes. »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel mais alla chercher du bois pour faire un feu. Tauriel le rejoignit et rapidement ils eurent un petit mais fort feu entre eux quatre. Ils se rapprochèrent le plus possible et partagèrent un petit repas de pain et de fromage dur. Même Beorn était revenu à sa forme normale pour les rejoindre. Ce fut durant cette brève pause que Bilbo se retrouva forcé de révéler sa véritable histoire.

« Alors, lapin, j’ai une question pour toi, » Commença nonchalamment Beorn alors qu’il était assis torse nu avec les jambes tendues devant lui. Le changeur de peau n’avait pas l’air d’avoir froid et avait l’air parfaitement heureux avec sa tenue.

Bilbo leva les sourcils en mâchonnant son morceau de fromage. « Oh ? A quel propos ? »

« Ton esprit, » Répondit l’homme, s’appuyant sur ses mains et penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés lui tombaient sur le visage mais Bilbo pouvait toujours voir ses yeux noirs le fixer. « Il est plus vieux qu’il ne devrait l’être ; comme s’il avait déjà vécu complètement. Cela irait si ton corps était vieux mais tu ne l’es pas. Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi ? »

Bilbo se figea. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis d’accord : de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Bard en regardant les deux. A côté de lui Tauriel resta silencieuse ; les fixant avec un sourcil levé.

« Bilbo, tu sais de quoi je parle, » Réprimanda gentiment Beorn, ses yeux ne le lâchant pas. « Maintenant dis-nous la vérité : qu’est-ce que tu es ? »

Il fixa le changeur de peau alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Jamais en un million d’années s’était-il imaginé être confronté par _Beorn_ à ce sujet. Comment est-ce que le changeur de peau avait même deviné ? Et comment pouvait-il lire l’âme de Bilbo ? Même Gandalf ne pouvait pas faire ça !

« C-Comment ? » Murmura-t-il, fixant le géant alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler.

Beorn haussa les épaules. « J’ai un pied dans chaque monde, lapin. Un être pareil peut voir des choses que les autres manquent parfois. »

« Alors… tu es en train de dire que Maître Baggins n’est pas ce qu’il semble être ? » Questionna Tauriel en plissant les yeux.

« Je suis un hobbit, » Déclara-t-il rapidement, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Il serra son pantalon pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. « Je suis né en tant que simple hobbit et je mourrais comme tel, même si mon âme est différente - »

« Je sais ça, » Rassura Beorn, le coupant. Il lançant à l’elfe et l’homme un regard ferme avant de se tourner vers Bilbo. « Tu _es_ un hobbit. Je n’en ai jamais douté. C’est ton esprit qui est différent. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Bard en pinçant les lèvres. « Pourquoi est-ce que son âme est vieille ? Est-ce que tu en connais la raison, Bilbo ? »

Il hésita un moment avant de hocher la tête, défait. « Oui. Mon esprit semble vieux parce que… parce qu’il l’est. C’est la deuxième fois que je vis cette vie. »

Ses trois compagnons le fixèrent.

« Quoi ? » Dit Tauriel d’une voix monotone. « Est-ce que tu peux répéter ça ? »

« Ouais, je ne suis pas vraiment ton train de pensées là, » Admis Bard, se grattant le côté de la tête. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par c’est ta deuxième vie ? Est-ce que tu as été réincarné ou un truc du genre ? »

« Non. J’ai toujours été Bilbo Baggins dans les deux vies, » Corrigea-t-il doucement en regardant ses genoux. « Ce que je veux dire c’est que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, j’ai été envoyé quatre-vingts ans dans le passé pour revivre ma vie. »

Les trois continuèrent à le fixer.

« Je pense que tu devrais reprendre depuis le début, » Suggéra doucement Beorn alors qu’il fixait le hobbit avec quelque chose de dur dans les yeux.

Bilbo soupira mais le fit. Il leur raconta sa première vie, son voyage avec les nains et la récupération d’Erebor pour finir par voir le roi et ses héritiers mourir sur le champ de bataille. Il parla de sa trouvaille de l’anneau, de son retour dans la Comté avec, et comment il avait vécu avec pendant des années sans savoir de quoi il s’agissait réellement. Il leur parla de Frodo et comment il avait donné l’anneau à son neveu avant que Gandalf ne découvre qu’il s’agissait de l’Anneau Unique. Il expliqua brièvement la guerre qui avait suivi, les batailles gagnées et perdues, et leur victoire finale quand l’anneau avait été détruit pour de bon. A la fin de son récit, chacun de ses camarades le regardaient en silence jusqu’à ce que Tauriel le brise en se levant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’en as pas parlé plus tôt ? » Demanda-t-elle foudroyant le hobbit du regard. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de l’importance de ces informations ? Tu as la connaissance de ce qui pourrait possiblement être la plus grande guerre de notre monde et tu l’as gardée ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas risquer de changer les choses trop drastiquement, » Répondit-il, rendant son regard à l’elfe. « J’ai appris à la dure dans les Montagnes Embrumées que le plus petit des changements peut grandement altérer les choses. »

Tauriel n’avait pas l’air convaincue. A la place, elle serra la mâchoire et redressa ses épaules en continuant à lui lancer un regard noir. « Et les risques que tu as pris ? Je t’ai vu combattre, Maître Baggins, et je t’ai entendu parler de sacrifice plus d’une fois. Tu aurais pu mourir pour l’un de tes camarades pendant ce voyage imprudent et toute ta connaissance aurait été perdue à jamais. »

« Je sais. C’était un risque que j’étais prêt à prendre, » Admit-il, levant la tête. « Je préfèrerais mourir à la place de mes amis plutôt que de les voir tomber à nouveau. »

Bard laissa échapper un bruit étranglé alors que les yeux de Tauriel s’enflammaient presque face à sa confession.

« Tu aurais sacrifié le monde pour trois nains qui étaient censés mourir ? » Dit-elle durement alors que sa bouche se tordait en une affreuse grimace. « Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment as-tu pu mettre tes désirs au-dessus du destin du monde entier ?! Comment as-tu pu être aussi égoïste ?! »

« Parce que je _suis_ égoïste ! » Cracha Bilbo en retour en se levant enfin. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua Bard et Beorn se lever à leur tour, mais il ne fit pas attention à eux alors qu’il continuait à fixer l’archère devant lui.

« Je suis égoïste et égocentrique et possiblement le pire mortel à jamais avoir foulé cette terre, » Admit-il alors que ses mains continuaient à trembler, « mais je ne regrette pas ma décision. Je choisirais Thorin et les autres encore et encore si besoin est ! »

« Bilbo - » Essaya de dire Bard, mais le hobbit le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse continuer.

« Non ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est de vivre pendant des décennies en se demandant pourquoi quelqu’un que vous aimiez était mort d’une mort injuste ! » Cria-t-il, se tournant vers les deux autres. « Ce n’était pas juste ! Thorin n’aurait pas du mourir ! _Aucun d’eux_ n’aurait du mourir dans cette bataille ! J’ai passé des années à vivre avec cette pensée et quand j’ai enfin eu la chance de les sauver, comment aurais-je pu l’ignorer ? Comment pourrais-je refuser à mon cœur son plus grand désir alors qu’il était en face de moi ?! »

« Cela ne justifie pas tes actions ! » Cracha Tauriel, son beau visage se transformant en quelque chose de dur et impitoyable. « Tu as mis tes sentiments avant ce qui était juste et nous a presque tous condamnés ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher, » Répondit-il alors que les battements de son cœur accéléraient. « Je sais que c’est horrible et égoïste de ma part de choisir une personne plutôt que des milliers, mais je n’ai pas pu résister ! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour les regarder mourir à nouveau ! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour être le héros que tu penses que je devrais être ! »

Tauriel le foudroya du regard. « Que ton choix vienne de l’amour et de la dévotion n’a pas d’importance ! C’était quand même mal ! »

« Assez, » Ordonna Beorn, interrompant la dispute en s’interposant. Il se redressa et les regarda tous les deux avec des yeux qui reflétaient une sauvagerie prudemment contrôlée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bilbo se souvint que Beorn n’était pas vraiment un homme, peu importe le visage qu’il portait.

« Assez. Ce qui est fait est fait et il est temps de se calmer, » Gronda le changeur de peau.

Tauriel secoua la tête ; ses mèches rouges créant un tourbillon autour de son visage. « Pas avant - »

« Non, ma belle, assez, » Coupa l’homme, son ton s’adoucissant légèrement alors qu’il regardait l’elfe. « Oui, Bilbo a été assez stupide et égoïste dans ses actions, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Se disputer à ce sujet ne changera pas ce qu’il s’est passé. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant c’est empêcher la guerre à venir en détruisant l’anneau pour de bon. »

L’archère continua à fusiller le changeur de peau du regard puis Bilbo avant de tourner les talons et de s’enfoncer dans la forêt. Tout trois la regardèrent jusqu’à ce que sa silhouette disparaissent entre les arbres. Une fois partie, Beorn et Bard se tournèrent vers le hobbit.

« Eh bien. C’était inattendu, » Commenta Bard en clignant des yeux. « Je n’avais jamais vu un elfe en colère. Je pensais qu’ils étaient au-dessus des crises de colère. »

« Cela ne marche qu’avec Thranduil, » Marmonna Bilbo en s’effondrant sur le sol en croisant les jambes. Il se frotta le front d’une main et fit de son mieux pour calmer son cœur.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à cette réaction, » Admit-il doucement à ses compagnons restants.

Bard hocha la tête et alla s’asseoir à côté du hobbit en train de broyer du noir. « Moi non plus. Elle a toujours l’air si calme. Même pendant la bataille elle n’a pas perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais là encore, personne ne s’attendait à ton histoire. »

Il regarda l’homme du coin de l’œil. « Est-ce que tu es de son avis ? »

Bard haussa les épaules et leva les mains. « D’un côté, oui, je comprends sa colère. Tu as pris un grand pari en gardant ce secret et en tentant de changer le destin de la lignée de Durin. Ton plan aurait pu se retourner contre toi avec ta mort et rendu les choses pires. Mais en même temps, je peux comprendre tes actions. Si quelqu’un me donnait une chance de sauver ma femme, je ne peux pas dire que je ne le ferais pas. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et lança un regard au changeur de peau. « Et toi, Beorn ? Que penses-tu maintenant que tu connais la vérité derrière mes actions ? »

Beorn haussa les épaules et s’allongea sur la terre froide avec les bras croisés derrière la tête. « Je ne suis pas la personne à qui il faut poser la question, lapin. Je déteste tout le monde équitablement. »

Bard ricana. « Menteur. »

« Non, c’est vrai, » Insista le géant, pliant une jambe pour pouvoir poser l’autre sur son genou. « Les gens rendent toujours les choses plus compliquées qu’elles ne le sont. C’est fatiguant après un moment. C’est pour ça que je les évite et que je reste avec mes animaux. Beaucoup plus faciles à supporter. »

« Mais tu n’es pas en colère contre moi pour vous avoir presque tués ? » Appuya le hobbit, se frottant les mains.

« Tu vois, c’est de ça que je parle, » Répondit le changeur de peau, levant les yeux au ciel. « Dramatique, vous tous. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais en colère contre toi ? Personne n’est mort et la guerre n’a pas encore commencée. Oui, tu aurais pu te foirer au point d’entraîner notre mort et la montée de Sauron au pouvoir, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Tu as survécu, as sauvé tes nains fous, et maintenant tu vas sauver le reste du monde. Pas besoin d’être en colère. »

Il ne se sentit pas mieux. « Tauriel est furieuse. »

« Notre dame a un code moral très fort, » Pointa Beorn en fermant les yeux. « Bien sûr qu’elle est en colère. C’est une femme noble et forte, mais elle doit réaliser que tout le monde n’est pas aussi honorable. Tout le monde ne peux pas placer ses devoirs au-dessus des sentiments. »

« Personnellement, je suis plus inquiété par la _manière_ dont tu es revenue dans le temps, » Admis Bard en se grattant la mâchoire. « Voyager dans le temps n’est pas vraiment quelque chose de normal. »

Bilbo haussa les épaules. « Tes idées sont aussi bonnes que les miennes. La seule référence que j’ai, c’est l’histoire d’une hobbit qui a revécu le jour de la mort de son fiancé encore et encore jusqu’à pouvoir le sauver. »

« Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un état pareil, » Admis Beorn. « Pas d’histoires, pas de légendes, rien. Mais j’ai aussi passé la majorité de mon temps avec des cheveux et des abeilles, alors qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? »

« Tu penses que quelqu’un d’autre est revenu ? » Demanda Bard, se tournant pour faire face au hobbit à ses côtés.

« Je me suis posé la question, » Confia-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. « Mais rien n’est sortit de l’ordinaire – attendez, c’est faux ! Radagast le brun – un sorcier comme Gandalf – il était censé nous avertir de l’arrivée d’un mal à Dol Guldur, mais il n’est jamais venu ! »

Beorn ouvrit un œil. « Un mal ? Quel genre de mal ? »

« Le Nécromancien. Enfin, c’était Sauron qui se faisait passer pour un Nécromancien pour cacher sa véritable identité, » Expliqua-t-il lentement en se rappelant de tout ce qu’il pouvait. « Gandalf est ensuite aller enquêter à Dol Guldur et l’a vaincu la première fois, mais cette fois il n’y a eu aucune indication de son arrivée. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Radagast ou au Nécromancien. »

« Ca… n’est pas une bonne nouvelle, » Dit lentement Bard. « Si ce Radagast n’est pas arrivé, alors soit il n’a pas remarqué le Nécromancien ; s’est fait tué avant de pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit ; ou ne nous a pas informés de ce qu’il a vu. »

« Radagast n’est pas la menace ici, » Pointa Beorn en s’asseyant et en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « C’est le Nécromancien. S’il n’est pas à Dol Guldur comme il est censé l’être, alors où pourrait-il être ? Pourquoi ne s’est-il pas montré comme dans ton histoire ? »

« Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu penses qu’il est revenu aussi ? Avec moi ? » Demanda doucement Bilbo alors que quelque chose de froid parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Il pensa entendre l’anneau ricaner, mais il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait de son imagination ou non.

Beorn échangea un regard sombre avec Bard avant de hocher la tête. « Je pense que c’est quelque chose que nous devons garder à l’esprit. Après l’histoire que tu nous a racontée, je suis prêt à croire que tout peut arriver. »

Il frissonna et remonta ses genoux jusqu’à son torse. Si leurs soupçons était corrects à propos de Sauron, alors leur voyage avait l’air beaucoup moins réjouissant.

* * *

Tauriel revint après quelque temps ; retournant au camp silencieusement, avec un air renfrogné sur son beau visage. Ses yeux brûlaient toujours mais la ligne de ses épaules était détendue et les rides autour de sa bouche avaient diminuées. Elle ignora Beorn et Bard et se dirigea vers Bilbo pour la regarder depuis sa taille impressionnante.

« Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, » Dit-elle franchement en croisant les bras. « Mais ce n’est pas dans ma nature d’être rancunière. Alors je vais te pardonner pour ton égoïsme et tes choix idiots tant que tu me promets de ne pas refaire une chose pareille. »

« Je ne peux pas te le promettre, » Répondit-il parce qu’il se connaissait assez pour s’avoir que s’il se retrouvait à choisir entre quelqu’un qu’il aimait et le monde – eh bien, désolé le monde, mais il choisirait ceux qu’il aimait. Eru pourra le punir après sa mort.

Les yeux de l’elfe s’enflammèrent à nouveau mais elle n’essaya pas de le frapper. « Bien. Alors _je_ vais t’observer et m’assurer que tu ne détruise pas le monde par ton égoïsme. »

Sur le côtés et hors de la zone de danger – parce qu’il était clairement lâche – Beorn ricana. « Ton travail est facilité. »

Bilbo le foudroya du regard avant de se tourner vers l’elfe en face de lui. « Ne m’empêche pas de protéger mes amis. »

« C’est comme si je regardais un jeu ou une bataille. J’ai l’impression que je devrais avoir à manger entre les mains, » Confia Bard sans baisser la voix parce que les pêcheurs de Lake-town n’étaient pas connus pour leur intelligence.

« Il devrait rester des fruits séchés dans le sac du lapin, » Répondit Beorn, pointant le sac en cuir sans détacher les yeux du drama en face de lui.

« Je vais vous poignarder l’entrejambe, » Promis Tauriel sans regarder les deux hommes.

« Je peux toujours vous laisser derrière et continuer seul, » Ajouta le hobbit alors que Bard prenait ses fruits.

« Non tu ne le feras pas, » Dit Beorn en levant les yeux. « Nous t’entendrions t’enfuir avec toutes ces cloches dans tes cheveux. »

« Et tu t’inquièterais trop pour nous pour partir, » Ajouta Bard, mordant dans sa nourriture volée et signant son arrêt de mort.

« Je vous déteste tous, » Déclara-t-il en les foudroyant du regard.

Bard hocha simplement la tête en continuant à manger son fruit volé. « Nous t’aimons aussi, Bilbo. »


	32. Interlude

« QUOI ?! COMMENT CA IL EST PARTI ?! »

Dwalin leva les yeux de sa soupe et regarda la porte. Il pouvait entendre Dain alterner entre jurer férocement, et interroger le pauvre bâtard qui avait réussit à l’énerver. Il ressentit une brève surprise à la colère du nain – Dain restait calme même quand les choses tournaient mal ; comme la fois où lui et Thorin avaient décidé de voler le livre préféré du Roi Thror, « La Maîtresse de la pierre du maçon, » avant de se faire attraper par le roi lui-même – mais fut surtout curieux de savoir la raison de cet colère. Peu importe ce que c’était, ça devait être gros.

A sa grande joie, Dain entra dans la salle avec un visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Gloin, les tresses défaites. Il ressemblait à une belette retournée au milieu de sa sieste. Quand ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Dwalin, ils se réduisirent à deux fentes. Il alla vers le guerrier et lui jeta une enveloppe froissée au visage.

« Lis ça. _Maintenant,_ » Gronda le seigneur avant de tourner les talons en un mouvement de cape dramatique, parce qu’il était secrètement aussi dramatique que Thorin l’était en face de Bilbo.

« Attends, pourquoi ? De qui est-ce que ça vient ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Dain s’éloignait. « Dain ! »

« Lis la ! » Rugit l’autre nain sans se retourner. « Et je vais dire à notre stupide cousin que son abruti de fiancé s’est enfui au Mordor ! »

Dwalin lâcha son bol de soupe. « QUOI ?! »

* * *

« Maître Balin ? J’ai une lettre pour vous de la part du seigneur Dain. »

Balin hocha la tête et tendit la main sans détacher son regard des papiers qu’il lisait. « Merci. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Le domestique lui donna une épaisse enveloppe avant de s’incliner et de partir. Balin la jeta sur la table et finit de lire ses rapports avant d’enfin regarder la lettre de Dain. A sa surprise, l’écriture sur l’enveloppe n’était pas composée des traits familiers auxquels il s’attendait. Curieux, il attrapa la lettre, brisa le sceau, et lut l’écriture excessivement ronde.

Ce qu’il lut fit s’arrêter son cœur.

« Oh non. Bilbo… qu’avons-nous _fait_? »

* * *

« D’oncle Dain ? A propos de quoi ? » Se demanda Kili en prenant l’enveloppe des mains d’un des gardes personnels de Dain.

« Attends, c’est l’écriture de Bilbo, » Réalisa Fili en scannant sa propre enveloppe jaune. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il nous envoie des lettres ? »

Le garde haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Seigneur Dain m’a juste demandé de vous donner ces lettres. »

Fili échangea un regard avec son frère avant de renvoyer le garde inconnu. Une fois l’étranger partit, il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire. Cinq minute plus tard, la lettre finit froissée sur le sol alors qu’il se jetait sur son frère toujours en train de lire. Kili couina et l’attrapa d’un bras alors que l’autre se tendait derrière lui pour garder son équilibre et ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

« Fili ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! » Cria-t-il en repoussant les tresses blondes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! »

« Tu étais censé mourir, » Dit Fili d’une voix rauque en serrant son petit frère encore plus. « On devait mourir _tout les deux_. Nous étions censés mourir… »

Il sentit Kili se détendre légèrement dans ses bras mais il n’osa pas le lâcher. « Fee, qu’est-ce que… ? »

« Lis ta lettre, Kili, » Dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans les boucles noires de son frère, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer un monde sans son petit frère à ses côtés. « Lis-la. »

* * *

« Mon frère ? Qu’est-ce que tu lis ? » Demanda Gloin en rentrant dans la salle qu’Oin avait clamée comme la sienne. Son frère aîné était devant une table couverte d’herbes, d’outils et d’autres machins de guérisseurs qu’il connaissait, mais ne partageait jamais. Oin était toujours énervé par son manque de connaissances alors il faisait toujours en sorte de jouer aux idiots devant lui pour l’agacer.

Le guérisseur ne répondit pas alors qu’il continuait à lire la lettre entre ses mains. En le regardant, les yeux de son frère aîné commencèrent à s’écarquiller avant de se plisser, et finirent par se remplir de larmes. Il renifla quelques fois mais ne laissa pas les larmes couler, et Gloin ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Oin préfèrerait embrasser un elfe plutôt que de pleurer devant son petit frère.

« Sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu lis ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau en s’approchant de l’autre nain. « C’est une autre lettre de Dis ? Je sais que vous avez un affreux lien où vous aimez tous les deux torturer Thorin avec de la culpabilité et de la médecine, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se plaindre à elle - »

« Gloin, » L’interrompit Oin sans lever la voix ou détacher les yeux de sa lettre, « Je pense que je viens d’apprendre quand je vais mourir. »

* * *

« Bofur ? Est-ce que c’est réel ? » Se demanda Bombur en levant les yeux de sa lettre pour fixer le nain en face de lui. Bofur l’ignora et continua à lire sa lettre avec des yeux de plus en plus sombres chaque seconde. Il ne blâmait pas son frère. Son propre estomac était tordu, et il ne savait pas s’il voulait pleurer ou crier.

« Oh, qu’est-ce qu’on a fait ? » Dit-il à voix haute en pensant à leur ami halfling qui avait sacrifié plus que ce qu’il pensait possible. « Nous nous sommes méfiés de lui pendant si longtemps ; cela a du lui faire si mal ! Et Thorin ! Comment avons-pu le laisser lui et les princes mourir - »

« Bombur, » Interrompit Bofur en regardant enfin son frère. « Je pense que Bilbo a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

« Dori ! Pas en face d’Ori ! » Gronda Nori avec une expression moqueuse en couvrant les oreilles d’Ori.

Dori – à sa grande surprise – l’ignora et continua à faire les cent pas en lisant la lettre entre ses mains. Ori tenait une lettre similaire entre les siennes, et la lisait rapidement avec une précision remarquable. Sur les genoux d’Ori se trouvait une lettre fermée avec le nom de Nori inscrit dessus. Il plissa les yeux en regardant l’écriture mais ne put que vaguement se rappeler l’avoir déjà vue.

« Nori, je pense que tu devrais lire ta lettre, » Dit lentement Ori en lui tendant l’enveloppe avec son nom dessus sans lâcher sa propre lettre des yeux. Nori haussa les épaules et prit le parchemin avant de l’ouvrir avec l’une de ses dagues. Il lut rapidement la lettre à l’intérieur, et sentit le sol s’ouvrir sous ses pieds.

« _Oh merde._ »

* * *

« Thorin ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ignora Balin et continua à fixer la lettre entre ses mains. Même s’il l’avait déjà lue d’innombrables fois, pour une raison quelconque, il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Bilbo était revenu dans le temps ? Pour les sauver ? Pour sauver Fili et Kili ? Pour sauver _Thorin ?_ Il n’avait jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Mais plus il y pensait, plus les pièces du puzzle se complétaient : le comportement de Bilbo à leur rencontre ; ses actions protectrices ; sa loyauté féroce et son affection pour des nains qu’il ne connaissait pas…

Il regarda la dernière phrase écrite sur le papier. D’une écriture bouclée, il était écrit, ‘Je t’ai aimé pendant quatre-vingts ans et t’aimerais pendant quatre-vingts de plus.’ L’amour perdu de Bilbo – celui dont il parlait avec tant de respect, pour qui il avait pleuré, et qu’il avait continué à aimer même quand c’était à sens unique – n’était pas un idiot inconnu.

C’était _Thorin_.

« Balin… j’ai fait une grosse erreur, » Dit-il doucement en pliant la lettre et en la rangeant dans son manteau.

Son plus vieil ami hocha lentement la tête. Balin avait l’air d’avoir pris dix ans de plus juste en lisant la lettre de Bilbo. « Je pense que nous l’avons tous fait, intentionnellement ou non. Maintenant la question est que faisons-nous ? »

Le souvenir de la voix de Bilbo lui parlant pendant son sommeil le railla. Il avait été sa seule lumière dans ses cauchemars de mort et de folie. « Va chercher les autres. Maintenant. »

Balin cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Thorin montra les dents en ce qu’il savait être un sourire carnassier. « Parce que nous allons au Mordor. »

* * *

« Non. »

Le regard de Thorin devint encore plus noir alors que les nains autour de lui commençaient à se tendre et à gronder comme un groupe de chiens. Dain était tenté de lancer un bâton pour voir ce qu’ils allaient faire. S’ils le chassaient, alors il ne s’empêcherait plus de faire des blagues de chien.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé ta permission, » Grommela Thorin en tentant d’avoir l’air féroce et menaçant. Mais Dain se souvenait de la fois où son cousin avait rasé ses sourcils à cause d’un pari, alors c’était assez dur de le prendre sérieusement.

« Dommage que tu en ai besoin avant de pouvoir partir chercher ton petit hobbit, » Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras, et en s’appuyant contre le mur derrière lui.

Dwalin ricana et lui lança un sourire mauvais. « Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n’est pas dans _ta_ montagne que nous nous trouvons. »

« Non, ce n’est pas mon royaume, » Acquiesça-t-il parce qu’il savait que son calme énervait Dwalin, « mais je _suis_ celui avec l’armée dont tu auras besoin pour envahir le Mordor et sauver ton aimé. »

Aux côtés de Thorin, Dwalin siffla avec quelques autres dont il ne se souvenait plus des noms. Il savait que leurs noms commençaient avec un B et qu’ils faisaient partie de la même famille, mais c’était tout. Ils n’étaient pas de noble naissance après tout, et il ne faisait pas l’effort de se souvenir des noms des paysans. De l’autre côté de Thorin, Balin avait l’air pensif alors qu’il fixait le plafond.

« Il a un point. Nos forces sont surtout composées des soldats de Dain, Thranduil, et Bard. Sans eux, nous n’avons que la compagnie et peut-être Gandalf pour faire face au Mordor, » Pointa Balin, la voix de la raison. Parfois Dain était émerveillé par le fait que Dwalin ait pu grandir avec un nain pareil comme grand frère, mais ne savait _toujours pas_ comment utiliser ses mots correctement.

Les épaules de Thorin se raidirent et son visage déjà pâle le devint encore plus. Même s’il était évident qu’il avait mal, son idiot de cousin avait insisté pour s’asseoir dans son lit après avoir convoqué Dain et sa compagnie pour discuter des lettres du hobbit. Il ne les avait pas lues, mais de ce qu’il avait vu du sorcier, ce que le halfling leur avait dit les avaient perturbés.

« Est-ce que tu me refuses ton aide ? » Demanda doucement son cousin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, imbécile, alors arrête de me foudroyer du regard. Je vais t’aider à récupérer ton hobbit, mais d’abord repose toi et guérit. Tu seras inutile si tu meurs avant d’atteindre le Mordor. »

« Bilbo est là-bas seul et sans protection, » Contra Thorin parce qu’il était un bâtard têtu, très têtu. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder en sachant ça ! »

« En fait, il n’est pas seul, » Admis un nain large et rond, levant une main en l’air. « J’ai entendu Gandalf dire que Bilbo avait emmené son animal de compagnie, sa nouvelle maîtresse, et l’elfe flippante avec lui. »

Oin lui lança un regard qui disait qu’il reconsidérait sérieusement l’opinion du nain. « Quelle partie de cette phrase est censée nous rassurer ? »

« Comment ça il a emmené sa maîtresse ? » Cracha Thorin en se tournant vers le roux. « Depuis quand est-ce qu’il a une maîtresse ? »

Un des autres nains aux cheveux auburn – le furtif qui n’arrêtait pas de faucher les couteaux des gardes pour s’amuser – ricana bruyamment. « Il parle de Bard. »

Thorin écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace haineuse. « QUOI ?! JE SUIS INCONSCIENT PENDANT DEUX JOURS ET VOUS LE LAISSEZ PARTIR AVEC CE VER ?! QU’EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ VOUS ?! VOUS AVIEZ UNE CHOSE A FAIRE ! _UNE_! »

Les nains tressaillirent tous et s’agitèrent alors que leur roi rugissait. Dain leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau et se demanda, pas pour la première fois, pourquoi il avait quitté _sa_ montagne. Peut-être qu’il était temps d’apprendre à connaître le côté maternel de sa famille…

« _Tu_ es celui qui a banni Bilbo de la montagne, » Lui rappela Balin d’un air renfrogné alors qu’il se frottait l’oreille. « Nous avons dû envoyer Dain pour le convaincre de venir nous voir ! Comment pouvions-nous le surveiller alors il n’est pas autorisé à rentrer dans la montagne ? »

 _Ceci_ stoppa Thorin avant que sa colère ne puisse éclater comme un volcan. Mais Balin avait toujours été bon pour calmer Thorin avant qu’il ne devienne incontrôlable. Il ne pouvait pas stopper sa colère – seul Frerin en avait été capable – mais Balin pouvait la ralentir jusqu’à ce qu’elle refroidisse à l’arrière de l’esprit de Thorin.

Dain ignora la douleur dans son cœur lorsqu’il pensa à Frerin. Après une centaine d’années, il était devenu doué pour ignorer son cœur. « Peu importe ton opinion sur ses camarades, Maître Baggins n’est pas seul. Ces trois-là seront une protection suffisante avant notre arrivée. »

Thorin tourna ses yeux bleus – _ceux de Frerin –_ vers lui. Il pouvait lire le désespoir en eux alors que son cousin le suppliait silencieusement de comprendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Thorin essayait. Il savait que Dain n’allait pas changer d’avis.

« Dain, je ne peux pas le laisser. Pas maintenant, pas quand je sais tout ce qu’il a sacrifié pour moi, » Dit son cousin d’une voix rauque.

Il haussa les épaules, et se décolla du mur d’un coup de pied. « Et tu ne le laisseras pas. Repose-toi, cousin, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour rassembler une armée décente. »

En sortant de la chambre, il sourit et dit nonchalamment par-dessus son épaule, « Oh, Thorin ? Heureux de voir que tu as récupéré l’une de tes perles. J’ai hâte d’être au mariage. »

Derrière lui, le chaos explosa.


	33. Chapitre 31

Bilbo passa le reste de la journée à ignorer Tauriel et à penser à ce qu’avait dit Beorn. Et si, d’une manière ou d’une autre, Sauron était revenu dans le passé avec lui ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se souvenait de tout, comme Bilbo ? Est-ce qu’il prévoyait et planifiait quoi changer et quoi conserver ? Et plus important – où était Sauron ? A Dol Guldur comme dans son rêve ? Ou en train d’attendre au Mordor ; à planifier et à attendre comme un voleur dans la nuit ?

 _Je pourrais être en train de me jeter dans un piège,_ accepta-t-il en suivant Tauriel avec Beorn et Bard à ses côtés. _Je pourrais être en train de les mener à leur mort. Je pourrais être en train d’amener l’anneau à Sauron en sacrifiant toute la Terre du Milieu à cet instant précis –_

« Est-ce que tu broies encore du noir ? » Demanda Bard, interrompant ses pensées.

Il se tourna et regarda l’homme à travers la lumière de l’après-midi. « Je ne broies pas du noir ; je réfléchit profondément. »

Beorn – dans sa forme d’ours une fois de plus – renifla. Sur lui, Bard leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es en train de broyer du noir, crois-moi. Je suis un expert. Je l’ai fait pendant longtemps après la mort de ma femme. »

« Je pense que ça s’appelle le deuil, » Répondit-t-il, sautant par-dessus une large pierre sur son chemin.

« C’est de la même famille, » Raisonna l’homme. « Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que j’en ai parlé. A quoi penses-tu avec cette expression ? »

Bilbo haussa les épaules et regarda la rivière qu’ils suivaient. « Rien d’important. Juste des plans pour notre mission. »

« Uh-huh. » Le visage de Bard montrait qu’il ne le croyait pas, mais qu’il était prêt à accepter son mensonge pour le moment. « Bien. Alors, à quel plans as-tu pensé ? »

« Eh bien, j’essaye de penser à un moyen d’entrer au Mordor sans être détectés, » Commença-il en réfléchissant à une réponse. « Je doute qu’il y ait une armée en train de nous attendre, mais les forces présentes seront plus importantes que nous. »

« Nous allons devoir explorer la zone avant de décider quoi que ce soit, » Dit soudain Tauriel à l’avant. Ses pas ne ralentirent pas mais elle pencha la tête en arrière pour montrer qu’elle écoutait. « Cela prendra probablement plusieurs jours et nous allons devoir rester cacher. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer être détectés si près du cœur du Mordor. »

Bilbo hocha la tête ; faisant s’entrechoquer ses tresses en un désordre de clochettes. « Je suis d’accord. Sous aucunes circonstances devons-nous laisser l’anneau tomber entre les mains de Sauron. S’il le faut, nous repartirons et retenterons une autre fois. »

« Beorn, regarde, ils reparlent ! » Murmura Bard à l’ours en touchant une de ses oreilles.

Beorn gémit et jeta sa tête en arrière en acquiescement.

Le hobbit leur lança un regard acerbe. « Ton sens de l’humour me manque, Bard. Est-ce qu’il te manque aussi ? »

« Autant que le tiens me manque, » Rétorqua l’archer sans attendre. « Comment est-ce que tu penses que tes nains vont réagir en lisant tes lettres ? »

« Crier. Jurer. Broyer du noir. Crier un peu plus, » Lista-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Ils ne sont pas compliqués. »

« Tu penses qu’ils ne vont pas nous suivre ? » Demanda Tauriel en regardant le hobbit par-dessus son épaule avec un sourcil levé.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Peut-être. J’espère que Gandalf sera capable de les raisonner s’ils essaient. Ils viennent de sortir d’une bataille dans laquelle ils ont failli mourir. Ils ne peuvent pas supporter un voyage pareil. »

« Oh oui et nous sommes en meilleure forme, » Marmonna Bard.

Bilbo l’ignora. « J’espère aussi que leur maison nouvellement réclamée va les convaincre de rester. »

« Et si ce n’est pas le cas ? » Insista Tauriel. « Et s’ils viennent après toi ? Que se passera-t-il ? »

« Alors nous aurons plus d’aide pour entrer au Mordor, » Répondit Bard avant que Bilbo ne puisse parler.

Il tressaillit. « Je ne veux pas ça. Ils sont presque morts… »

Tauriel cligna des yeux et leur tourna le dos à nouveau. « Nous mourrons tous si nous n’arrivons pas à détruire l’anneau cette fois. Tes nains y compris. »

Il le savait. Cela le faisait frissonner et lui tordait l’estomac, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ce serait plus simple avec leur aide. Mais après avoir tout risqué pour les garder en vie, il ne voulait pas les voir mourir en essayant de rectifier son erreur.

« Souriez, Maître Baggins, » Dit l’elfe d’une voix empreinte de gentillesse alors qu’elle continuait à marcher. « Nous trouverons un moyen. »

_Oui, mais j’espère simplement que ce moyen ne tueras pas ceux que je suis revenu sauver._

* * *

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu’à la tombée du jour, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus voir devant eux. Avec l’aide de Tauriel et Beorn, ils réussirent à trouver une zone isolée sous les arbres épais avec un petit feu pour combattre le froid. Beorn choisis de conserver sa forme d’ours ; ce que Bilbo utilisa à son avantage en se serrant contre lui. Bard le rejoint rapidement avec son manteau enroulé très serré autour de lui et tomba dans un sommeil profond dès qu’il s’appuya contre le côté de l’ours.

« Il se pousse beaucoup trop, » Commenta Tauriel en s’asseyant en face des trois, son épée sur les jambes. La lumière du feu illuminait ses cheveux et ses yeux, la rendant encore plus sublime que d’habitude.

Bilbo regarda l’homme blottit contre lui et hocha la tête. « Oui. Nous allons devoir le surveiller pour nous assurer qu’il n’aille pas trop loin. »

L’elfe hocha la tête et regarda la forêt autour d’eux. Il appuya sa tête sur le bras de Bard et regarda l’elfe devant lui. Tauriel avait pris le premier tour de garde sans demander et personne n’avait osé lui disputer après sa colère. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, et Bilbo commençait à s’endormir lorsque l’archère parla enfin.

« Bilbo, » Dit-elle, l’appelant par son nom pour la première fois depuis leur dispute. « Je voulais m’excuser. Je n’aurais pas du perdre mon calme plus tôt. C’était injustifié et enfantin de ma part. »

« C’est bon. Je comprends. Mes choix _sont_ égoïstes quand on y pense, » Admit-il doucement. « J’abandonnerais le monde pour mes amis si je devais le faire. Il est impossible pour moi de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

Tauriel soupira et hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Mais cela ne rends pas ta décision correcte. Sacrifier la vie d’innocents pour ton propre bonheur est mal. »

« Ca l’est. C’est pour ça que je n’ai pas pu détruire l’anneau au final. Pas parce que j’étais trop vieux, mais parce que j’étais trop _faible_. Frodo a du porter mon fardeau et en a payé le prix. C’est pourquoi j’ai décidé d’entreprendre ce voyage même si je suis terrifié, » Révéla-t-il en pensant à son neveu et ce qu’il avait enduré. Bilbo regrettait beaucoup de choses, mais il n’avait rien regretté plus que d’avoir laissé Frodo quitter Rivendell avec _son_ anneau.

« Tu es un hobbit égoïste et égocentrique, mais tu aimes plus profondément que la majorité des gens, » Fredonna l’elfe alors que son visage s’adoucissait. « J’aimerais pouvoir faire la même chose. »

« Ce n’est pas dur de se laisser aimer quelqu’un, » Pointa-t-il.

Tauriel secoua la tête ; faisant bouger ses cheveux autour de son visage. « Peut-être pas pour toi, mais je suis Capitaine de la Garde Royale. J’ai le devoir de protéger mon roi et les autres gardes avant tout. Je dois mettre mes sentiments de côté pour être une bonne cheffe. Sinon, mon jugement serait compromis, et des vies mises en danger. »

Bilbo fronça les sourcils en fixant l’elfe. « Tu as un code moral très fort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats si fort pour protéger le monde et ce qui est juste si ce n’est pas pour l’amour ? »

« Parce que quelqu’un doit le faire, » Répondit fermement l’elfe alors que quelque chose dans ses yeux durcissait. « Quelqu’un doit se battre pour la justice, et pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. Quelqu’un doit se battre contre la cruauté et l’oppression et le mal. Peut-être suis-je arrogante et naïve de vouloir assumer un rôle pareil, mais je ne peux rester à rien faire lorsque d’autres souffrent. J’ai perdu ma famille à cause d’un égoïsme pareil et je ne veux pas que la chose se répète pour un autre innocent. »

Le hobbit fixa la guerrière féroce devant lui, et sentit l’émerveillement et la honte le consumer. Il avait entendu parler de guerriers altruistes auparavant – il en avait même rencontré – mais il ne pensait en rencontre un comme Tauriel. Combien de gens voudraient – _pourraient –_ dévouer leurs vies à la sécurité et au bien-être des autres ? Qui pouvait vivre de manière si désintéressée et ne pas s’effondrer ? Qui pouvait faire face au monde avec tant de dévotion envers l’idée du bien et de la justice, et ne pas devenir désabusé par les maux de ce monde ?

« Tauriel, tu es une merveille, » Dit-il honnêtement en la fixant.

Tauriel fronça les sourcils et rit doucement. « Non, je ne le suis pas. »

« Tu l’es, » Insista-t-il en cherchant les mots pour expliquer à quel point l’elfe était incroyable. « Tu es capable de vivre avec des convictions aussi fortes sans hésiter. C’est une merveille à cette époque. »

Elle rit à nouveau de son rire de carillon et repoussa ses cheveux loin de ses visages. « Va dormir, Bilbo. Je vais monter la garde ce soir. »

« Nous pouvons prendre des tours de garde, » Grommela-t-il doucement même s’il s’installait plus confortablement contre son coussin de chair. « Ce n’est pas difficile »

Tauriel continua à sourire alors que la lumière du feu se reflétait sur son visage. Peut-être que c’était une coïncidence, mais cette nuit là il rêva de feuilles d’automnes aux couleurs d’ambre et rouge, et d’un vent qui sonnait comme des cloches en train de rire.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jour, ils avancèrent.

Avec la forêt d’un côté et la rivière de l’autre, ils marchèrent à travers les broussailles épaisses et le pays en train de s’effondrer. Cela leur prit quelques jours, mais enfin ils se séparèrent de la rivière et continuèrent à suivre les frontières de Mirkwood. Tauriel les guida pendant la majorité du temps ; en tant que native de la forêt et meilleure exploratrice que les autres. Parfois elle regardait dans la forêt qu’ils suivaient et plissaient les yeux, et d’autres fois elle penchait la tête sur le côté et souriait comme si elle écoutait sa chanson préférée. Bilbo se demanda s’il y avait d’autres elfes qui attiraient son attention ou quelque chose de plus large avec huit pattes. Quand elle ne les menaient pas vers leur possible mort, Tauriel s’occupait des blessures de leur compagnon le plus mal en point : Bard. Avec Beorn le portant la majorité du temps, il avait commencé à guérir lentement mais sûrement. Les bleus avaient commencé à prendre une teinte jaune et ses blessures se refermaient enfin. Il avait aussi – heureusement – réussi à éviter d’infecter ses blessures.

« Je pense que tu peux marcher seul maintenant, » Déclara Tauriel un soir alors qu’elle examinait Bard. « Pas pendant longtemps, bien sûr, mais par petits bouts. »

« Mais je me sens bien, » Se plaignit l’homme en levant sa tunique pour révéler son torse nu et couvert de bleus à l’elfe. « Je n’ai plus besoin d’être couvé. »

Tauriel leva les yeux au ciel et toucha l’un des bleus, faisant glapir l’homme. « Tu disais ? »

Bard se renfrogna et tapa sa main. « Ce n’est pas du jeu. »

« Tu es sûr d’être un adulte ? » Se demanda l’elfe en levant un sourcil. « Parce que tu ressembles plus à un petit garçon avec tes geignements. »

« Tu es sûre d’être une elfe ? Parce que tes petits coups me font penser à un orc au dîner, » Renvoya l’homme.

Tauriel plissa les yeux et hocha la tête. « Est-ce que tu me traites d’ _Orc ?_ »

« Eh bien tu es certainement assez brutale pour l’être – hey, hey, j’ai dit pas toucher ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Oh ferme là et sois un homme. »

« On dirait des frères et sœurs » Confia Bilbo à Beorn alors qu’ils étaient assis à l’écart du duo en train de se disputer.

Beorn hocha la tête et mâchonna quelques noix. « J’ai vu des combats plus gentils entre des chats et des chiens. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu’on devrait intervenir avant qu’elle ne le poignarde ? » Se demanda-t-il en volant un peu de nourriture des mains de Beorn.

Le changeur de peau secoua la tête. « Sûrement pas. Je n’ai pas été aussi amusé depuis que tu es tombé tête la première dans la boue. »

Il se renfrogna à ce souvenir et donna un coup de coude à l’ours. « Ce n’était pas drôle. Mes vêtements sont toujours sales et j’ai eu froid pendant le reste de la journée. »

« Tu as toujours de la boue dans les oreilles, » Ajouta Beorn en jetant une noix en l’air pour la manger au vol.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ? » Geignit-il en commençant à se frotter les oreilles.

Le changeur de peau haussa les épaules. « Parce que c’est drôle. »

« C’est pour ça que personne ne t’aime, » Répondit-il en se léchant les doigts et en retirant la terre.

Beorn sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je sais. »

Avant que Bilbo ne puisse répondre, Bard se jeta entre eux et foudroya Tauriel du regard. « Tu n’as pas le droit de t’asseoir à côté de moi ou de te tenir debout à côté de moi pendant le reste de cette aventure. »

« J’essaierais de résister à tes charmes masculins, » Dit l’elfe d’une voix monotone.

Alors que Beorn ricanait, Bard leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le hobbit à côté de lui. Ses yeux sombres s’adoucirent alors que son visage devenait dur et terne. Bilbo s’inquiéta immédiatement.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, s’éloignant un peu de l’homme.

Bard hésita un moment ; se léchant les lèvres avant de continuer. « Bilbo, est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui arrive à mes enfants ? »

Il cligna rapidement des yeux. Ce n’était pas la question à laquelle il s’attendait. « Um, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je sais que ton fils est devenu Seigneur de Dale et que ta fille aînée est devenue une marchande très riche et accomplie. Je crois que ta dernière a rejoint les gardes – contre les vœux de son frère – avant de se marier. »

« Bain… Bain est devenu Seigneur de Dale ? » Répéta lentement Bard alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient encore plus et que ses yeux s’adoucissaient. « Il a reconstruit Dale ? »

Le hobbit secoua la tête. « Non. _Tu_ as reconstruit Dale et l’a dirigée en tant que seigneur jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. »

« Moi ? » Se moqua Bard en se pointant. « Je ne suis pas un dirigeant ! Juste un pauvre pêcheur qui essaie de garder ses enfants en vie. »

« Tu es l’héritier de Lord Girion et le dirigeant légitime de Dale, » Rappela-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es le seul à pouvoir la ramener à sa gloire passée. »

Bard secoua violemment la tête. « Je ne suis pas seigneur ou prince ou roi. Je peux à peine lire ou écrire mes lettres ! Comment peux-tu t’attendre à ce que je dirige une ville ? »

Bilbo haussa les épaules et leva les mains en un geste défensif. « Je ne sais pas comment tu es censé faire, Bard. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que tu es devenu bon pour ça. »

« Du calme, chiot, Dale est déjà une pile de pierres. Tu ne peux rien faire de pire, » Pointa Beorn, interrompant la conversation sans aucune honte.

Bard leva un sourcil et se tourna pour faire face au géant assis contre son autre côté. « Chiot ? »

« Tu ressembles à un chiot avec tes boucles, » Expliqua le changeur de peau, montrant ses cheveux en souriant. « Nous allons devoir te trouver un peigne. Ou peut-être une fourchette. »

« Dit l’ours avec des dreadlocks, » Dit l’homme d’un ton monotone.

« Bard, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi opposé à l’idée de diriger Dale ? » Demanda Bilbo, ramenant la conversation au sujet de base. « Je t’ai vu mener tes hommes à la bataille. Tu es capable d’être un dirigeant. »

L’archer secoua la tête ; emmêlant encore plus ses cheveux. « Parce que je suis un choix horrible ! Je ne connais rien de la politique ou de la guerre ou de l’argent ! Je peux à peine nourrir ma famille ; qu’est-ce qui te fais penser que je peux nourrir une ville entière ? »

Bilbo soupira et se frotta le front avec deux doigts. Apparemment il allait devoir utiliser une autre tactique pour convaincre l’homme de son talent en tant que dirigeant.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j’ai dit à Thorin lorsque tu es venu à Erebor ? » Demanda-t-il. « Que je te faisais confiance parce que je t’ai vu donner de la nourriture aux villageois les plus pauvres ? »

Bard plissa les yeux et s’éloigna du hobbit comme s’il était un champignon particulièrement mortel. « Oui… »

« Cette compassion pour ton peuple est ce qui fait de toi un bon seigneur. Pas tes talents au combat ou ton intelligence en politique. C’est ton amour pour ton peuple et son bien-être. _C’est ça_ qui fera de toi le Seigneur de Dale adoré dont tout le monde se souviendra, » Dit le hobbit, regardant l’homme dans les yeux pour bien se faire comprendre.

L’archer écarquilla les yeux et ses épaules se détendirent légèrement. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Bard avait l’air incertain. Comme s’il était sur un sol en train de trembler et qu’il ne savait pas quelle direction allait le mener à un sol ferme. Voir ce regard rappela à Bilbo – encore une fois – à quel point ils étaient jeunes. Ce n’était pas le Bard qui avait regardé Lake-town brûler, ou avait affronté un dragon, ou avait menacé Thorin avec une guerre. _Ceci_ était le Bard qu’il avait créé ; celui qui pouvait toujours sourire parce que sa maison n’était pas une pile de cendres, et que sa fille n’était pas aveuglée d’un œil.

« Il a raison, tu sais, » Dit une voix douce, interrompant leur concours de regard.

Le duo se tourna vers leur compagne elfe qui venait de parler. « Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? » Demanda Bard en levant les sourcils.

« J’ai dit qu’il avait raison, » Répéta Tauriel en maintenant son regard. « Un bon leader n’est pas celui qui vit pour lui-même. C’est celui qui vit pour les autres. »

Beorn hocha la tête en repoussant ses cheveux épais d’une main. « J’ai vu beaucoup de dirigeants dans ma vie. Les bons étaient toujours ceux qui étaient aimés par leurs peuples. Prends soin d’eux comme tu prends soin de tes enfants, et tu t’en sortiras. »

Bard cligna des yeux et regarda lentement les trois personnes autour de lui. Enfin ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il soupira profondément en se mettant à sourire. « Vous avez raison. Vous avez tous raison. Je ne peux pas gagner contre cette logique. »

« Tu sais, si tu gardais ça à l’esprit, nous pourrions gagner le temps que tu passes à être stupide et l’utiliser pour quelque chose de plus productif, » Commenta Tauriel avec un sourire en coin.

Bard perdit immédiatement son sourire. « Tu sais, c’est ce genre de commentaires qui font que tu es seule et non mariée. »

« _Pardon ?!_ »

Bilbo soupira et s’installa confortablement alors que le nouveau spectacle commençait.

_Ca va être une longue nuit._


	34. Chapitre 32

Il n’avait jamais voulu être un héros.

C’était un fait. Quand les autres garçons se battaient pour savoir qui allait être le héros légendaire ou le grand roi, Bard avait toujours été heureux d’être un acolyte. Ses frères avaient toujours voulu écouter des histoires à propos de guerriers puissants, de sages seigneurs et de leurs aventures ; Bard avait toujours été content d’écouter l’histoire de l’homme qui avait attrapé un poisson magique qui exauçait les vœux. En grandissant, sa personnalité pratique était devenue une blague en ville. ‘Bard le pêcheur’, riaient-ils, ‘il rêvait d‘être un roturier et c’est devenu réalité !’

Bard se fichait des blagues. Il riait aussi en les entendant. _C’était_ son rêve de grandir et de se marier et d’avoir une famille. Il n’avait pas besoin d‘être un héros ou un roi ; il était heureux en tant que pêcheur, mari, et plus tard père.

C’était en partie la raison pour laquelle il était repoussé par la suggestion de Bilbo de devenir Lord de Dale. Non seulement il était le pire candidat possible – la majorité des pêcheurs venant de villages pauvres le sont – mais en plus il n’était pas intéressé. Il n’aimait pas être le centre de l’attention, ou quelqu’un qu’on allait voir quand il y avait un problème. Il était souvent coincé avec ce travail, oui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il _l’appréciait._ Il était _heureux_ d’être un autre visage dans la foule ; un autre inconnu vivant sa vie de tous les jours.

« Tu es encore lâche, » Lui aurait probablement dit Mari si elle avait été en vie. Avant de devenir sa femme, elle avait été sa meilleure amie ; la seule fille qui jouait avec les garçons peu importe à quel point sa mère la disputait. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne et aurait vu le problème en quelques secondes.

« Tu as peur de rater, » Aurait-elle dit en levant au ciel ses yeux bleus et verts. « Tu as peur de laisser quelqu’un mourir ou être blessé. Tu as peur de ne pas être capable de nourrir ton peuple ou de le protéger d’un autre dragon. Et enfin tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur des mots de Bilbo. C’est pas vrai chéri ? »

Il aurait hoché la tête et haussé les épaules, comme toujours lorsqu’il faisait face à ses observations. « Tu as raison, mon amour, comme toujours. »

En retour, Mari lui aurait sourit et aurait jeté ses cheveux en arrière avec triomphe. « Bien sûr que j’ai raison, ne l’oublies jamais ! »

Par Eru… Elle lui manquait _tellement_. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu’il ne pense à sa femme d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il la voyait tous les jours lorsqu’il regardait ses enfants – la manière de Sigrid de bouger lorsqu’elle cuisinait ; la courbe du sourire et des yeux de Bain ; Tilda qui savait toujours lorsqu’il mentait – et cela lui rappelait toujours son visage. Mais parfois, quand il était stressé ou inquiet ou en colère, sa voix lui murmurait des mots de réconfort ou de conseil.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser ta peur de l’échec t’empêcher d’être l’homme que tu es censé être, » Aurait conseillé Mari, lui tapotant la joue. « Tu dois prendre ta chance et sortir de ton petit monde un jour ou l’autre. »

« Mais je pourrais blesser nos enfants, » Disputa-t-il dans son esprit parce que s’il allait combattre la voix dans sa tête, alors il pouvait au moins gagner contre elle. « Je pourrais blesser ou tuer tout le monde en essayant de reconstruire Dale. »

« Ou tu pourrais faire quelque chose de bien pour nos enfants et les habitants de Lake-town, » Contra sa femme. « Bard, tu sais que Lake-town s’effondre, et les choses étaient pires sous l’influence du Maître. Tu sais que reconstruire Dale est le seul moyen de leur donner une chance dans le futur. »

Il le savait. Il savait, même s’il l’avait nié si férocement devant Bilbo et les autres, qu’au final il allait devoir reconstruire Dale. Pas parce que c’était prédestiné ou parce qu’il voulait être un seigneur héroïque, mais simplement parce que c’était sa meilleure chance de sauver ses enfants de la faim.  
Bard n’avait jamais voulu être un héro, mais être un bon père était un rêve qui ne le dérangeait pas.

* * *

« Il neige, » Annonça Beorn avec l’enthousiasme d’un homme allant au gibet.

Bard lui fit une lente ovation. « Magnifique capacité d’observation. Autre chose que tu aimerais nous dire ? Peut-être que l’herbe est verte ? Ou que Bilbo n’a aucun instinct de survie ? »

« Ne m’entraîne pas là-dedans, » Dit Bilbo en cherchant des vêtements plus chauds dans son sac.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous abriter. Vous n’aimez pas le froid, » Suggéra Beorn en levant une main pour attraper des flocons de neige en train de tomber.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Si nous ne pouvions pas survivre dans le froid, nous serions mort depuis longtemps, » Répondit Tauriel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Beorn n’eut pas l’air convaincu. « Chérie, tu portes deux couches de vêtements maximum. Le lapin en a à peine une, et ne me parle pas du chiot avec son manteau déchiré. Vous allez geler en une heure. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réponds ? » Demanda l’elfe, lançant un regard noir à l’ours.

« Parce que tu es magnifique lorsque tu me regardes comme ça, » Répondit Beorn avec un sourire plein de dents.

Les yeux de Tauriel devinrent deux fentes noisette. « Vraiment ? Alors je me demande ce que tu penseras lorsque je te pousserais dans un volcan… »

« Tant que tu me foudroies du regard en même temps, ça me va, » Assura le changeur de peau.

« Les écouter me mets mal à l’aise. Est-ce que tu es mal à l’aise Bilbo ? » Demanda Bard en fixant le ciel.

Bilbo secoua la tête et continua à fouiller dans son sac. « Je suis sourd. Je ne peux pas vous entendre. »

« Voyons ne soit pas jaloux, chiot, » Réprimanda Beorn, lui lançant un regard exagérément condescendant. « Notre dame est magnifique et nous le savons tous. »

Bard grimaça et secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas jaloux, merci. Je préfère les femmes qui n’ont pas la poitrine d’un garçon de douze ans. »

Bilbo s’arrêta enfin pour fixer son ami. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardais sa poitrine, Bard ? »

« Parce que quand je l’ai rencontrée, je ne savais pas si c’était un homme ou une femme, » Admis le pêcheur sans aucune honte.

Tauriel devint soudain très immobile et silencieuse. Beorn – parce que les animaux sont doués pour détecter le danger – s’éloigna d’un pas et bougea pour que Bard soit entre eux. « Est-ce que tu me traites d’homme ? »

Bard – parce que c’était clairement un idiot – secoua la tête. « Non. Je dis juste que les elfes ont tous l’air délicats pour moi – pose ton arc ! Ce n’est pas une insulte ! »

« C’est un problème commun avec les elfes, » Pointa Bilbo en abandonnant enfin sa recherche. « Cela peut aussi arriver avec les nains si leurs femmes portent une armure ou des vêtements épais. »

« Tu sais, bizarrement, ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux, » Gronda Tauriel en baissant son arc alors qu’elle continuait à transpercer la tête de Bard du regard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour mettre son sac sur ses épaules. « Ce n’était pas censé le faire. On peux y aller maintenant ? Nous perdons un temps précieux en restant ici. »

« Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Ce n’est pas comme si le Mordor allait bouger, » Commenta Beorn, se grattant le ventre.

« Non, mais j’aimerais marcher quelques miles au cas où la neige deviendrait trop forte, » Expliqua-t-il en commençant à marcher sans attendre ses camarades.

« Il a raison ; avançons. » Ordonna Tauriel en se redressant comme un général se préparant à la guerre. Elle suivit le hobbit alors que derrière elle Bard poussait Beorn, l’utilisant comme bouclier contre l’elfe.

« Combien de temps avant d’atteindre le Mordor tu penses ? » Demanda Bilbo en ignorant les deux lâches derrière eux.

L’archère haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Selon la météo et nos provisions, cela pourrait prendre au moins un mois jusqu’à attendre la bordure sud de Mirkwood. »

Le hobbit sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que cela allait leur prendre du temps pour atteindre le Mordor, mais l’entendre confirmé le déprimait. Il ne voulait pas passer autant de temps à douter de lui alors que l’anneau le raillait à l’arrière de son esprit. Il voulait juste terminer cette quête et savoir s’il allait vivre ou non.

« Je ne sais pas comment Frodo l’a supporté, » Dit-il doucement en mettant les mains dans ses poches pour tenter de les garder chaudes.

Tauriel cligna des yeux et le regarda avant de reporter son regard sur l’avant. « Frodo… C’est lui qui a détruit l’anneau originellement, non ? »

« Oui, » Confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête. « Mon cousin, mais je l’ai toujours vu comme un neveu et plus tard comme un fils. Il était aussi le seul assez brave et fort pour emmener l’anneau au Mordor. »

Tauriel claqua sa langue et hocha la tête. « Je vois. Tu fais ça pour lui, non ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu’il n’en soit pas capable cette fois ? »

Il secoua la tête et créa accidentellement une mélodie avec ses tresses. « Non. Frodo pourrait le refaire. Peu importe ce que je change ou non dans cette vie, Frodo aura toujours la force de faire face à Sauron et à l’anneau. C’est simplement qui il est et rien ne changera jamais ça. »

« Alors pourquoi endurer cette mission plutôt que d’attendre qu’il ne le fasse ? » Demanda doucement l’elfe.

« Parce que cette quête va le briser, » Répondit-il simplement. « Elle va briser son esprit et il ne guérira jamais complètement. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver à nouveau. Je ne peux pas laisser ce stupide anneau briser l’esprit de mon garçon une nouvelle fois. »

Tauriel se tourna pour le regarder avec des yeux anciens qui en savaient trop. « Si cette quête a brisé son esprit, alors qu’est-ce qu’elle te fera ? »

Il haussa une épaule et lui lança un sourire fragile. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui, alors peut-être que je volerais en éclats à la fin. »

« Et tu t’en fiches ? Est-ce que ce hobbit vaut réellement ce risque ? » Demanda l’archère avec un sourcil levé.

_\- Frodo glousse et s’esquive derrière un rosier. Après un moment il regarde par-dessus ; ses yeux bleus et brillants et remplis de joie. Un regard de ses yeux fait fondre son cœur et le met de bonne humeur en quelques secondes. Pour la première fois depuis son retour d’Erebor, il se sent réellement heureux, et c’est grâce au petit garçon en train de jouer dans son jardin –_

Bilbo hocha la tête et regarda la route devant lui. « Oui. Frodo vaudra toujours le coup. »

* * *

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à ce que la neige les forcent à s’arrêter et à se reposer. Ils se blottirent ensembles devant le petit feu entre eux jusqu’à ce que la neige arrête de tomber, leur permettant de continuer. Même s’ils étaient fatigués et avaient froid, ils continuèrent jusqu’à ce que le noir les forcent à s’abriter à nouveau. Cependant la chance était de leur côté, et Tauriel et Beorn réussirent à trouver une petite enclave sous les arbres tombants de Mirkwood. Ils campèrent ici alors que la neige continuait à tomber autour d’eux.  
Bilbo se retrouva blottit entre Tauriel et Bard alors que Beorn prenait le premier tour de garde. Le changeur de peau s’était porté volontaire puisque le froid avait moins d’effets sur lui ; un avantage étrange que même Beorn ne pouvait pas expliquer. Si Tauriel et Bard s’étaient endormis immédiatement après leur petit repas, Bilbo n’y arrivait pas. Son corps était fatigué et douloureux mais son esprit tournait en rond ; pensant et s’inquiétant pour sa quête et le destin de ses amis à Erebor. Mais surtout, ses nains lui manquaient. Il avait passé presque un an avec leur compagnie constante, et les avoir si loin de lui le rendait instable et perdu. Cela le bouffait tellement qu’il en parla à la seule personne réveillée.

« Beorn ? » Appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux autour de lui.

Le changeur de peau le regarda et cligna des yeux. « Hmm ? »

« Thorin et les autres me manquent, » Admis doucement Bilbo.

« Bien sûr que oui, » Se moqua Beorn. « Ils sont ta famille. »

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. « Oui, ils le sont. Est-ce que tu as de la famille ? »

Beorn haussa les épaules et se gratta la barbe. « Ca dépend de ta définition de famille. Si c’est par le sang, alors non. Il y eut un temps où d’autres comme moi parcouraient le monde, mais ils sont morts depuis longtemps. J’ai une Mère mais nous n’avons pas de lien de sang. Mais si tu parles de liens, alors je dois dire que mes animaux sont ma famille. Ils sont les seuls avec qui je partage mon amour. »

« Est-ce que ça t’arrives d’en vouloir plus ? Une femme ou des enfants ? »

« Parfois… Parfois je me demande comment ça serait, » Admis l’ours ; sa voix s’adoucissant. « En mon temps j’ai vu beaucoup d’histoires d’amour se développer ; certaines heureuses, d’autres tragiques, et certaines mensongères. Au début, je n’y comprenais rien et je n’en voulais pas parce que cela me semblait stupide de risquer tant pour quelque chose d’aussi fragile. Mais en vieillissant, j’ai réalisé que l’amour entre deux personnes était un peu comme une merveille. »

Bilbo pouvait penser à beaucoup de mots pour décrire ses sentiments envers Thorin, mais ‘merveille’ n’en était pas un. « Une merveille ? »

« Mm-hmm. J’ai vu des hommes aller à la guerre pour leurs dames, et des femmes comploter et tuer pour leurs seigneurs. J’ai une fois connu une elfe qui aimait une femme magnifique, mais n’en avait jamais parlé parce qu’elle savait que la femme ne la regarderait jamais de la même façon. A la place, elle a enduré un cœur brisé en aidant la femme à sauver son seigneur, et à même assisté à son mariage. Ce n’est qu’après s’être assurée que la femme était en sécurité et heureuse qu’elle s’est autorisée à disparaître. »

Beorn le regarda et lui lança un petit sourire qui rendait son visage plus doux et plus jeune. « Et il y a toi. Toi, qui a combattu des araignées des orcs et un dragon pour sauver celui que tu aimes. Un millier d’années pourrait passer et je m’étonnerais toujours du pouvoir et de l’influence de l’amour sur un cœur. »

Le hobbit fixa le changeur de peau devant lui. De toutes ses années, il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à ses sentiments ; ils existaient et le tourmentaient, et le rendaient délirant à d’autres moments. Il n’avait jamais pensé à ce que serait la vie sans eux, s’il n’avait pas eu la chance de vivre ces émotions. Entendre Beorn en parler – comme quelque chose de rare et magnifique et très précieux – le rendit reconnaissant des chances qu’il avait eu d’aimer et pleurer et simplement _ressentir._

Mais cela ne lui semblait pas juste que Beorn n’ait pas eut la chance d’expérimenter ce genre de sentiments. Pas quand il savait ce que le changeur de peau allait avoir un jour.

« Beorn ? » Dit-il doucement.

« Hmm ? »

« Dans ma dernière vie, tu avais un fils. »

Beorn le fixa. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m’as entendu. Tu avais un fils, » Répéta Bilbo en souriant légèrement. « Je ne sais pas s’il était ton fils de sang ou qui était sa mère, mais je sais qu’il existait et que tu l’aimais. Je sais que ce n’est pas l’amour que tu voulais vivre, mais l’amour envers un enfant peut être un sentiment magnifique. Il peut envoyer un homme à la guerre et faire mentir et voler une femme. C’est l’amour que j’ai pour Frodo, mon enfant, qui me pousse à détruire cet anneau. »

Beorn cligna lentement des yeux ; son expression déchirée entre le choc et l’espoir. Il se décida sur le dernier, et ses épaules massives se détendirent doucement. « Un fils ? Huh. Je n’aurais jamais pensé… eh bien. Je suppose que je devrais commencer à travailler mes blagues. Ca devrait être drôle. »

« C’est drôle de les tourmenter, » Admit-il parce que les meilleurs moments partagés avec Frodo étaient les moments où il le taquinait. Frodo n’était jamais offensé et pouvait toujours répondre. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il s’entendait aussi bien avec Gandalf.

Beorn sourit largement, et Bilbo sourit en retour. Le changeur de peau n’était pas magnifique, mais quand il souriait, son visage s’illuminait comme le soleil illumine la terre à l’aube. Le hobbit ne pensait pas avoir vu un sourire aussi mémorable de sa vie.

« Merci de l’avoir partagé avec moi, Bilbo, » Dit l’ours, son sourire ne diminuant pas. « Cela me donne quelque chose à anticiper. C’est rare pour moi. »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules ; faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop bouger et réveiller ses compagnons. « Tu mérites de savoir que l’amour qui te fascine tant viendra te trouver un jour. »

« Alors nous ferions mieux de nous débarrasser de cet anneau pour que nos garçons puissent grandir en sécurité, » Conseilla Beorn alors que ses yeux se durcissaient, et que son sourire ne faiblissait pas.

_\- Frodo ne sourit plus. Son garçon fait semblant mais il a apprit il y a longtemps à repérer le sourire de Frodo dans ses yeux. Son neveu fait les gestes du sourire et de la vie, mais il n’y a pas de vie en lui. Frodo est brisé à l’intérieur, d’une manière qu’il ne peut réparer malgré ses tentatives –_

Bilbo hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. « Oui. Nous le ferons. »


	35. Chapitre 33

Les jours commencèrent à tous se ressembler.

Ils marchèrent encore et encore mais Mirkwood continuait de s’étendre, sans fin, devant eux. L’hiver devint encore plus fort, jusqu’à ce que la neige couvre tout à perte de vue alors que les arbres ne devenaient rien de plus que des squelettes. Leurs provisions commencèrent à diminuer et sans Beorn et Tauriel, Bilbo n’aurait pas su comment trouver de la nourriture et de l’eau fraiche. Le seul point positif de leur voyage était qu’ils n’avaient pas rencontré un seul orc ou autre danger.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que c’est étrange que nous n’ayons pas vu d’orcs ? » Demanda-t-il un jour à ses camarades alors qu’ils s’installaient pour le repas du midi.

« Les patrouilles de Mirkwood ne laisse pas passer les orcs, » Expliqua Tauriel en se brossant les cheveux.

« A moins qu’ils n’aient une armée de gobelins et de wargs, » Interrompit Bard sans lever les yeux de l’arc qu’il nettoyait.

Tauriel lui frappa le genou avec son peigne avant de reprendre sa tâche. « Il était plus sûr et intelligent de laisser passer l’armée que de tenter de les arrêter avec le peu de soldats que nous avions. En les laissant passer, nous pouvions les diriger vers nos forces principales et les éliminer là-bas. » 

« Est-ce qu’il y avait des retardataires ? » Demanda Beorn en regardant Tauriel se brosser avec un regard émerveillé. Bilbo avait l’impression que le changeur de peau n’avait jamais vu un peigne de sa vie si l’on en croyait l’état de ses cheveux.

« S’il y en avait les éclaireurs les ont tués, » Réalisa Bilbo en jouant avec ses perles. « Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi nous n’en avons pas vu depuis notre départ d’Erebor. »

« En fait, nos éclaireurs ont rapporté quelque chose d’étrange, » Ajouta Tauriel en arrêtant de se brosser et en les regardant avec les sourcils froncés. « Avant d’entrer dans Mirkwood, les armées se sont séparées ; un groupe vers Mirkwood et un vers le sud. Nos éclaireurs les ont suivis mais ont fini par les laisser tranquilles puisqu’ils n’avaient pas prévu d’entrer dans notre territoire. »

« Quoi, tu veux dire qu’il y a une partie de cette armée quelque part ? » Résuma Bard en levant les yeux de son arc. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous les avez laissés partir aussi facilement ? Ils pourraient être en train d’attaquer un autre royaume ! »

« Ce n’était pas ma décision, » Défendit l’elfe d’un air renfrogné. « Le roi nous a ordonné de les laisser et de nous concentrer sur les forces traversant Mirkwood. Ils étaient une plus grande inquiétude pour lui que les orcs en dehors de son royaume. »

Bilbo frissonna, et pas à cause de la météo. « Si une partie de l’armée s’est retirée alors nous n’avons pas affronté le plein pouvoir des orcs. C’est pour ça que Thorin Fili et Kili sont toujours en vie ; parce que l’ennemi était plus faible. Et maintenant que j’y pense, nous avions perdu plus de vies et avions été plus gravement blessés la première fois. »

Tauriel et Bard le fixèrent avec des expressions horrifiées alors que Beorn soupirait profondément. « Si les forces restantes sont allées au sud, alors il n’y a qu’une seule destination possible, » Dit lentement l’ours en regardant le hobbit dans les yeux.

Il avala sa salive et hocha la tête. « Le Mordor. »

« Mais pourquoi séparer leurs forces comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas rester ensemble et nous écraser ? » Demanda Tauriel en regardant entre le changeur de peau et le cambrioleur.

« Parce que quelqu’un leur a dit de ne pas le faire, » Répondit doucement Bard alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. « Quelqu’un savait qu’ils allaient perdre et ne voulait pas sacrifier autant de soldats pour une défaite. Quelqu’un qui savait exactement ce qui allait se passer et a fait des plans comme toi depuis le début. »

Bilbo ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas vomir. « Sauron. »

* * *

« Nous devons le dire aux autres, » Déclara Tauriel après avoir avalé la vérité indéniable devant eux. « Ils doivent savoir qu’il a un gros avantage sur nous. »

« Comment ? Nous sommes à des kilomètres et n’avons aucun moyen de communiquer, » Pointa Bilbo en se frottant le front.

L’elfe montra la forêt du menton. « Je peux trouver un éclaireur dans les bois et lui demander d’envoyer un message au roi. »

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » Demanda Beorn en tapant un rythme rapide sur son genou.

« Je ne sais pas, » Admit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre. « Entre quelques heures et quelques jours ; cela dépend de la rotation qu’ils utilisent. »

Bard ricana et secoua la tête. « Super. Et que faisons-nous en attendant ? On s’assoie et on tricote ? »

« Et pourquoi pas te coudre la bouche ? Ce serait une super utilisation de ton temps, » Suggéra Tauriel avec un doux sourire.

« Bien sûr, et pendant qu’on y est tu peux tenter de retirer ce bâton de ton cul, » Répondit l’homme sans hésitation.

L’elfe tapa des mains et s’extasia. « Bonne idée ! Comme ça j’aurais quelque chose pour te frapper ! »

« Beorn, pourquoi est-ce que j’ai pensé que c’était une bonne idée de vous inviter ? » Demanda Bilbo alors que le duo commençait une nouvelle performance.

« Tu ne l’as pas fait. On s’est invités nous-mêmes, » Répondit l’ours en regardant la scène avec un sourire en coin.

« Une décision que je regrette grandement, » Marmonna-t-il avant de s’avancer jusqu’à se tenir entre les deux. « Assez vous deux. Nous n’avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Tauriel, tu devrais aller chercher tes éclaireurs. Nous allons t’attendre ici. »

Tauriel lança un regard noir à Bard avant de hocher la tête. « Je suis d’accord. Je reviens le plus vite possible. Restez vigilants et n’entrez pas dans la forêt. Si vous y êtes forcés, envoyez Bard en appât. »

« Wow, merci de ton inquiétude, » Dit l’homme d’une voix monotone.

« Pas de problème, » Répondit Tauriel avec un sourire en coin avant de disparaître dans la forêt sans un bruit.

Bard ricana. « Crâneuse. »

* * *

Avec leur guide partie, les trois compagnons restants s’installèrent pour la nuit. Bilbo fut reconnaissant du délai. Ses côtes lui faisaient toujours mal et il était fatigué et raide. Cela l’agaçait d’avoir un corps aussi faible. Après tout son entraînement et sa marche, il pensait être en meilleure santé. Apparemment son corps en avait une idée différente.

« Chiot, tu as quelques gamins, non ? » Demanda Beorn d’un coup alors qu’ils étaient assis autour du feu.

Bard leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête. « Oui. J’en ai trois : deux filles et un garçon. Pourquoi ? »

Le changeur de peau haussa les épaules. « Je me posais la question. C’est dur d’être père ? »

« Uh, parfois ? » Répondit Bard en clignant des yeux. « Le plus dur était à la mort de Mari, mais c’est devenu plus simple avec le temps. »

Beorn hocha la tête alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils et se frottait la mâchoire. « C’est logique. Alors qu’est-ce qui est le plus dur quand on est père ? Les nourrir ? Essuyer leurs larmes ? Les écouter geindre ? »

L’archer leva lentement les sourcils en fixant le changeur de peau. « Beorn, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Le lapin m’a dit que j’ai un fils dans le futur, » Expliqua l’ours en désignant le hobbit d’un signe de tête. « J’essaye de comprendre comment je suis censé élever un gosse. »

« Tu seras un bon père, Beorn, » Rassura Bilbo en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il suffit de regarder tes animaux pour voir ça. »

Le changeur de peau secoua la tête. « Il y a une différence entre élever un animal et élever un enfant, lapin. Avec mes chevaux et mes chiens je ne m’inquiète que de leurs besoins les plus basiques : nourriture, eau, abri, protection. Je peux leur donner tout ça avec mon amour et mon respect et ils me le rendent. Mais élever un enfant est un peu plus complexe. Je dois apprendre à cet enfant ce qui est bien ou non. Je dois lui apprendre le monde et sa cruauté en protégeant son innocence. C’est ma responsabilité de faire en sorte qu’il devienne une personne décente. Ce n‘est pas une tâche facile, même pour quelqu’un comme moi. »

« Beorn, il n’y a pas de vraie manière d’expliquer comment élever un enfant, » Pointa Bard, fronçant les sourcils. « Tout ce que tu peux faire c’est les aimer et les protéger et leur apprendre les choses importantes de la vie. »

« Et ça marche pour ta progéniture ? » Défia l’ours, s’avançant pour poser son menton sur son poing.

« En grande partie, oui, » Dit l’homme. « Je les aimes tous de la même façon et leur donnerait le monde s’ils le demandaient, mais je dois me souvenir que ce sont aussi des personnes. Ils ont leurs propres personnalités et opinions, alors je dois le prendre en considération quand je m’occupe d’eux. Par exemple : ma fille aînée Sigrid est très mature et forte. En tant qu’ainée, elle pense qu’elle doit être forte alors elle garde ses inquiétudes pour elle. Je dois lui rappeler de temps en temps que ce n’est pas un signe de faiblesse de partager ses sentiments. Mon garçon Bain essaye aussi de paraître fort, mais il est en fait peu assuré et en manque d’affection. Je fais toujours en sorte de lui donner plus d’attention et de réconfort qu’aux filles. Enfin la dernière, Tilda, est très indépendante et est heureuse lorsqu’elle est laissée à ses propres affaires. Je lui donne le plus de liberté possible, mais je lui laisse savoir que je suis là si elle a besoin de moi. »

Bilbo échangea un regard avec Beorn avant de se tourner pour fixer l’archer. « Wow, Bard. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué pour ça. »

« Des années de pratique et l’aide d’une femme bonne, » Expliqua l’homme avec un petit sourire qui ne cacha pas la manière dont ses yeux s’assombrirent. « Mari était une bonne mère. Elle comprenait nos enfants mieux que moi. C’est elle qui m’a dit que je ne pouvais pas les traiter comme des copies, comme mes parents l’avaient fait avec mes frères et moi. J’aurais beaucoup perdu sans elle. »

« Elle avait l’air d’être une femme intelligente, » Commenta doucement Bilbo en regardant son ami de près.

« Elle l’était, mais c’était impossible de le deviner avec son comportement, » Dit Bard alors que son sourire s’adoucissait. « C’était un petit démon ! Toujours en train d’insulter des gens et de faire rire ou crier d’autres. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et pouvait rabaisser un homme d’un regard. Je pense que Tilda lui ressemble le plus niveau personnalité, mais Bain a son apparence. »

« Elle te manque beaucoup, » Commenta Beorn avec un sourire compatissant.

Bard lui rendit un sourire que Bilbo connaissait trop. « Tout les putain de jours de ma vie, Beorn, tous les putain de jours. »

* * *

Le soleil se leva et se coucha à nouveau sans que Tauriel ne revienne au camp. Sans d’autres choix, ils restèrent au camp et continuèrent à attendre l’apparition de l’elfe. Ce fut pendant cette attente que Bilbo se retrouva alerté d’un développement déplaisant.

« Alors, nous sommes suivis, » Commenta Beorn d’un seul coup en examinant ses ongles.

Bard et Bilbo levèrent les yeux de leur jeu de pendu dans la terre pour fixer le changeur de peau. « Par quoi ? » Demanda l’homme avant que Bilbo ne puisse parler.

Beorn haussa les épaules. « Sais pas. C’est une créature qui rampe à quatre pattes et parle tout seul. Le chaton et moi l’avons remarqué il y a quelque jours, mais il n’a pas tenté de nous attaquer alors nous l’avons laissé tranquille. »

Le hobbit grogna et se frotta le visage. Il connaissait trop bien cette description. « C’est Gollum. »

Bard se tourna vers lui et cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Gollum. Celui qui avait l’anneau avant moi, » Clarifia-t-il rapidement. « C’est son esclave maintenant et il essaye de le récupérer. »

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas l’air plus alarmé ? » Demanda l’homme en regardant la forêt du coin de l’œil.

« Il est fou et on ne peux pas lui faire confiance, mais il est inoffensif tant que l’on garde un œil sur lui, » Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Tant que nous le surveillons, ça ira. »

Beorn lui fit un clin d’œil. « Laisse-moi faire. Le petit asticot ne bougera pas sans que je le sache. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et regarda la forêt. Même s’il ne pouvait pas voir la créature, il savait qu’il observait tous ses mouvements. Mais là où il aurait été autrefois nerveux, tout ce qu’il ressentait était une détermination à compléter sa mission à tout prix.

_Regarde et attends autant que tu veux, peste. Rien ni personne ne pourra m’empêcher de détruire l’Anneau Unique pour de bon._


	36. Chapitre 34

Il était une fois une petite fille appelée Minastauriel.

C’était une enfant normale parmi son peuple ; douce et innocente et pleine d’énergie. Il n’y avait rien de spécial à son propos, ni quoi que ce soit de mauvais. Elle était juste une autre enfant de Mirkwood ; magnifique et libre tandis qu’elle dansait avec les feuilles et courait avec le vent.

Minastauriel aimait sa vie et n’avait jamais rêvé être quelqu’un d’autre. Elle était heureuse de chasser sa grande sœur à travers les arbres, ou d’apprendre à tirer à l’arc avec son père. Elle avait hâte d’aider sa mère à cuisiner et coudre et nettoyer, et ne pouvait rien imaginer de mieux que de s’asseoir avec sa famille pour écouter les contes de sa mère à propos des jours passés. Minastauriel n’avait pas besoin de célébrité ou de richesses ou de pouvoir, parce que cela ne pouvait pas la rendre aussi heureuse que sa famille.

Mais cette vie s’était terminée lorsque ses parents et sa sœur avaient été tués par des orcs.

Même si personne ne le savait, Minastauriel était aussi morte ce jour-là. La fillette innocente qui pensait que le monde était un endroit merveilleux et sûr avait été massacrée avec sa famille pendant un jour froid d’hiver. Maintenant, tout ce qu’il restait de cette fille était le chagrin et la soif de vengeance. Minastauriel était morte d’une mort brutale, et à sa place Tauriel était née.

Tauriel était tout ce que Minastauriel ne pourrait jamais être. Elle était forte et courageuse et tuait sans flancher. C’était une guerrière qui ne fuyait plus les orcs, mais les chassait. Elle était renommée dans tout le royaume pour ses talents et ses tactiques et avait même l’approbation de son roi. Elle avait du pouvoir et de la célébrité et des richesses et tout ce que Minastauriel n’avait jamais eu. Oui, Tauriel était tout ce que Minastauriel n’aurait jamais pu être.

Tauriel était tout ce que Minastauriel (ne) voulait (pas) être.

L’histoire de Minastauriel n’avait jamais eu une fin heureuse comme les autres histoires. Non, la sienne finissait dans le sang et la mort et la résurrection. Tauriel ne pouvait pas changer la fin de l’histoire de Minastauriel, mais elle pouvait changer la fin des autres. Elle pouvait s’assurer que des gens comme Minastauriel allaient avoir leur fin heureuse plutôt que la tragédie qu’elle avait subie. Et au milieu de ça, Tauriel espérait elle aussi trouver sa (celle de Minastauriel) fin heureuse un jour.

* * *

Quand Tauriel revint enfin, deux jours étaient passés.

« Tu as pris ton temps, » Commenta Bard alors que l’elfe retournait au camp.

Tauriel lui lança un regard vicieux. Elle était sale et ses cheveux en bordel, mais ses épaules étaient détendues et sa posture lâche. « La prochaine fois c’est _toi_ qu’on envoie dans la forêt pour trouver les éclaireurs. Ca te va ? »

« Est-ce que tu les as trouvés ? » Demanda Bilbo avant que l’homme ne puisse répondre et commencer une nouvelle dispute. Il n’était pas d’humeur.

Tauriel lança un dernier regard noir à Bard avant de se tourner vers le hobbit. « Oui. Je leur ai fait mon rapport et leur ai dit de le transmettre au roi. Avec un peu de chance, il l’aura à la fin de la semaine. »

« Tu as eu des problèmes pour les trouver ? » Se demanda Beorn en regarda l’épaule de l’elfe avec les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés.

L’archère haussa les épaules et lança à l’ours un sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. « J’ai eu une petite rencontre avec des araignées, mais je m’en suis occupé facilement. Je vais bien. »

« Hmp. Ca ne sens pas ‘bien’ en tout cas, » Marmonna le changeur de peau, ses yeux noirs s’enflammant alors qu’il continuait à fixer son épaule. « Elle sent le sang et la maladie. Tu as été empoisonnée par l’un de ces insectes géants. »

Tauriel cligna des yeux ; évidemment perturbée par la déclaration de Beorn. Puis ses yeux s’adoucirent et son sourire se changea en quelque chose d’authentique. « Oui, elles ont réussi à me blesser pendant un combat, mais j’ai pu traiter la blessure avant qu’elle ne devienne fatale. Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça, Beorn. Je vais bien. »

« Même, cela ne ferait pas de mal de la réexaminer avant de partir, » Pointa Bilbo en remarquant les cernes sous les yeux de Tauriel. Il avait le sentiment que l’elfe n’avait pas arrêté de bouger depuis son départ. « Et je pense que tu devrais te reposer un moment. Tu ressembles à un mort-vivant. »

« Elle ressemble tout le temps à ça, » Marmonna Bard.

Beorn hocha rapidement la tête. « Le lapin a raison. Assieds-toi et laisse-moi voir ta blessure. Tu seras inutile si tu t’évanouis. »

L’elfe leva les yeux au ciel et leva les mains en l’air. « Bien, bien, tu as gagné. Je jure que vous êtes pire que mon roi lorsque Legolas se casse un ongle… »

Bilbo ricana et échangea un regard avec Beorn alors que l’elfe enlevait sa veste et sa tunique sans hésitation. Quand ses vêtements furent enlevés, ils furent surpris de voir un tissu sombre enroulé autour de sa poitrine. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ça ? » Demanda-t-il, pointant son propre torse pour montrer ce qu’il regardait. 

« Je bande mes seins pour qu’ils ne me gênent pas pendant la bataille, » Expliqua l’archère en levant un sourcil pour regarder les trois hommes. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensiez que ma poitrine était aussi plate ? »

« Ehh, je pensais que c’était un truc d’elfe, » Répondit Beorn avec autant de honte que Tauriel lorsqu’elle s’était déshabillée. « J’ai remarqué que la plupart d’entre eux ont tendance à avoir une taille assez petite. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne regardais pas les hommes ? » Demanda Bard en faisant attention à ne pas regarder Tauriel. Bilbo remarqua aussi qu’il rougissait et nota dans un coin de son esprit qu’il allait devoir se moquer de lui pour ça plus tard.

Tauriel regarda par-dessus son épaule pour lancer un regard noir à l’homme. « Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d’encourager cette rumeur comme quoi tout les membres de mon peuple ressemblent à des femmes - ! »

« Ce n’est pas une rumeur, c’est un fait, » Contra Bard en gardant ses yeux son visage.

« Je ne savais pas que tes seins te gênaient au combat, » Commenta Bilbo en frottant l’une de ses perles. « Là encore, je n’y connais pas grand chose niveau seins alors… »

« Je peux attraper mon arc plus rapidement comme ça, » Expliqua l’elfe en prétendant sortir son arc pour une démonstration. « Dans le passé, certaines guerrières allaient même jusqu’à ce couper un sein pour augmenter leurs capacités. »

« Ouch. Ca a l’air douloureux, même pour moi, » Admit Bard en tressaillant.

Tauriel haussa les épaules et commença à défaire le bandage sur son épaule. « Nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire pour gagner. Au combat, même le plus petit détail peut décider de ta survie. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et tressaillit en voyant ce qu’il y avait sous le bandage. La blessure de Tauriel était toujours ouverte et dégoulinante de sang et de pus. Le seul bond point était qu’il ne pouvait pas voir de poison ou de chair pourrie.

Quand Beorn vit la blessure, il inspira fortement et prit un air menaçant. « Ca va, hein ? Je détesterais voir ta définition de ‘mal’ alors. »

L’archère leva un sourcil fin et jeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. « Je suis une guerrière, Beorn. La capitaine de la garde du roi. J’ai subi des blessures bien plus importantes que cette griffure. »

« Nous ne jouons pas à ‘compare les cicatrices’, chaton, » Gronda l’ours.

« Dommage. Je serais quasi sûr de gagner, » Commenta Bard depuis sa place.

Bilbo ricana et lança à son ami le regard qu’il lançait à Merry et Pippin quand ils essayaient de lui mentir à propos du vol de ses légumes. « L’égratignure que tu as reçue d’un raton laveur effrayé l’autre jour ne compte pas. »

« Ce n’était pas un raton laveur, » Contra l’homme avec une véritable passion, « c’était une bête démoniaque ! »

« Il était aussi gros que ma cuisse ! Et il a couiné en te voyant ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas nettoyer sa blessure, lapin, ou continuer à te moquer du chiot ? » Demanda Beorn, interrompant leur conversation sans briser sa dispute silencieuse avec Tauriel.

Le hobbit regarda les deux et pesa ses options. « Je ne sais pas. Laquelle finit sans que je ne me fasse poignarder ? »

« Tu peux nettoyer ma blessure, Bilbo, » Assura Tauriel, sa voix se calmant un peu alors que son regard restait fort. « Après tout, tu n’es pas celui qui me traites comme une enfant. »

« Je ne te traites pas comme une enfant - ! »

« Alors comment est-ce que tu appelles - ? »

« Parce que c’est ce que Beorn fait toujours, » Répondit Bilbo avant que le changeur de peau ne puisse répondre. Il montra l’ours de la tête alors qu’il commençait à sortir une bouteille et des bandages de son sac. « Il est très maternel quand on y pense. Pourquoi est-ce que les animaux l’aiment autant à ton avis ? »

L’elfe cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de regarder le hobbit et le changeur de peau. « Est-ce que c’est vrai, Beorn ? Tu es une maman ours ? »

L’ours haussa ses épaules colossales alors que ses joues devenaient légèrement roses. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment m’en empêcher. Une partie de ma nature est de protéger, défendre et toute cette merde. C’est pour ça que ma Mère m’a créé. »

« Oh. » L’archère regarda le hobbit en face de lui alors qu’il commençait à mettre l’une des pommades d’Oin sur sa blessure. Bilbo vit la question dans ses yeux et haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Accepte-le, » Conseilla-t-il, essuyant une partie du pus alors qu’il étalait la pâte verte sur sa blessure.

« Très bien. Je m’excuse de vous avoir agressé ainsi, Maître Beorn, » Dit l’elfe formellement en regardant par-dessus Bilbo pour croiser le regard de Beorn. « Je n’ai juste pas l’habitude d’avoir quelqu’un qui s’inquiète pour ma santé. C’est l’inverse en général. »

L’ours hocha la tête et croisa les bras. « C’est bon. Juste… ne t’y opposes pas la prochaine fois, d’accord ? Je n’ai pas beaucoup de personnes pour lesquelles m’inquiéter, alors laisse-moi m’occuper de toi comme une grand-tante poule. »

Tauriel hocha la tête. Son visage se détendit et ses yeux n’avaient plus l’air de vouloir cracher du feu en regardant le changeur de peau. « Je m’en souviendrais. »

« Promettre de le laisser s’inquiéter pour toi la prochaine fois que tu seras blessée n’est pas très réconfortant, » Pointa Bard avec un sourire en coin, parce qu’il aimait causer des problèmes. Le vieux Bard qui se tenait debout et foudroyait du regard des objets aléatoires dans la salle commençait à manquer à Bilbo. Au moins il était silencieux.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un serait triste si je te donnait en pâture aux araignées ? » Se demanda l’elfe en plissant doucement les yeux.

Beorn ricana. « Ses enfants oui. »

« Ils s’en remettront. Les enfants sont très résistants, » Persista-t-elle alors que Bilbo commençait à bander son épaule avec un bandage propre.

« Tauriel, nous ne le donnons pas en pâture aux araignées, » Dit fermement Bilbo sans quitter sa tâche des yeux. « Nous avons besoin de quelqu’un pour tester les pièges ou jouer aux appâts pour l’ennemi, tu te souviens ? »

« Sans cœur. Juste sans cœur. Je m’en souviendrais au diner, » Promis l’homme.

Bilbo hocha la tête en finissant de bander la blessure de Tauriel. Une fois terminé, il se leva et regarda ses amis avant de faire un signe de tête vers le sud. « Tout le monde debout. Il est temps de bouger. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir. »

* * *

Il leu fallut une semaine pour enfin arriver à un endroit que Bilbo n’avait pas hâte d’atteindre.

« Dol Guldur, » Dit-il sombrement en regardant la forteresse en ruine. « Aussi sombre que je le pensais. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton roi garde un endroit pareil ? » Demanda Bard à Tauriel en regardant les tours. « On dirait quelque chose tout droit sortit d’un mauvais conte de fée. »

« C’était la capitale de son père, le Roi Oropher, quand il dirigeait ces terres. Après sa mort, mon roi l’a abandonnée et a emmené notre peuple plus au nord, » Dit calmement Tauriel. « Pourquoi il ne l’a pas détruite, je pense qu’il n’a pas pu se résoudre à détruire ce qui appartenait à son père. Mon roi était très proche du défunt seigneur. »

« Est-ce que tu l’as rencontré ? Le roi Oropher ? » Demanda Bilbo, lui lançant un regard en coin.

La capitaine secoua la tête. « Non. Il est mort bien avant ma naissance. De ce que j’ai entendu, il était très grand et très sage. Legolas lui ressemble apparemment beaucoup. »

« C’est vrai. Il est un peu plus petit, et ses yeux sont bleus et non pas verts, mais sinon il est le portrait craché de son grand-père, » Commenta Beorn en s’étirant les bras jusqu’à ce que ses articulations craquent. « Thranduil lui ressemble aussi, mais pas autant que son fils. C’est amusant le fonctionnement du sang. »

Les trois se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Tu connaissais Oropher ? » Demanda Bard, levant les sourcils.

« Comment ? » Se demanda Tauriel en les fronçant.

« Je pense que la meilleure question est _quand._ » Marmonna Bilbo alors qu’il fixait lui aussi son grand ami.

Le changeur de peau haussa les épaules et leur lança un demi-sourire. « Pendant un moment. C’était quand j’étais plus jeune et que je me faisais passer pour un elfe pour mieux les comprendre. Oropher… Il n’était pas ce à quoi on s’attendait pour un roi. Il ne se voyait pas comme supérieur à son peuple, mais comme son égal. Il avait l’habitude de s’asseoir et de parler et de manger et de rire avec eux comme s’ils étaient une famille. Ils l’aimaient pour ça. C’est pour ça que tant d’elfes étaient prêts à le suivre et à mourir avec lui. »

« Wow. Il avait l’air d’être l’opposé de Thranduil, » Fredonna le hobbit, frottant l’une de ses perles.

Tauriel hocha la tête en fixant Dol Guldur d’un air distant. « Non, mais cela explique beaucoup à son sujet. Mon roi a toujours fait attention à nous garder loin du monde extérieur, et il nous faisait bien comprendre qu’il était notre leader et pas notre ami. Je suppose qu’il essaye d’être ce que son père n’était pas. »

Beorn secoua la tête. « Non. J’ai vu Thranduil quand Oropher était toujours là. Il adorait son père ; il vénérait presque le sol sur lequel il marchait. Il devait plutôt les détester d’avoir pris son père. C’est probablement la raison pour laquelle il déteste les étrangers. Oropher avait toujours cru en la protection de la Terre du Milieu toute entière. C’est ce qui l’a tué au final. »

« Est-ce que vous étiez proches ? » Demanda Bard en étudiant l’ours.

« Nah. Je lui ai parlé quelques fois, mais je gardais mes distances. Je ne voulais pas qu’il devine que je n’étais pas vraiment un elfe, » Expliqua le changeur de peau avec un sourire. « Alors est-ce que nous allons camper ici, dans l’ombre d’une forteresse flippante ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? En fait, pourquoi ne pas y aller complètement et aller camper _à l’intérieur_ de Dol Guldur ? » Suggéra Bilbo avec un sourire large et évidemment faux.

Beorn le fixa. « Je sens du sarcasme dans tes mots. »

« Tu l’as entendu ? » Marmonna Tauriel en levant les yeux au ciel et en s’avançant vers les ruines. « Venez, les garçons, et ne laissez pas la forteresse vous effrayer ! Je vous promets de ne pas laisser les araignées ramper dans vos affaires. Ou vos oreilles dans certains cas. »

Bard et Bilbo échangèrent un regard alarmé avant de suivre l’elfe et un Beorn en train de rire. « C’était une blague hein, Tauriel ? Hein ? Tauriel ! »

Sa seule réponse fut son rire.

* * *

Même s’il détestait cette idée, Bilbo se retrouva à camper avec ses camarades avec vue sur Dol Guldur. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la forteresse en réalisant ses tâches, mais c’était compliqué lorsqu’il se souvenait des histoires de Gandalf, et de son rêve de Sauron. Et si le Seigneur Noir était dans les ruines ? Et s’il sentait l’anneau et venait le chercher ? Bilbo savait que ses camarades étaient forts et talentueux, mais il doutait qu’ils puissent tenir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Bientôt, bientôt, bientôt,_ roucoula l’anneau en sentant ses peurs. _Il viendra bientôt. Bientôt, bientôt, bientôt…_

 _Pas avant que je ne te jette dans le volcan,_ cracha-t-il alors qu’il arrêtait de ramasser du bois pour se frotter le front. Son mal de tête était revenu, et il semblait empirer à chaque fois que l’anneau lui parlait.

L’anneau rit. _Mensonges, que des mensonges. Il arrive et tous sentiront Sa rage à nouveau. Bientôt Il sera entier et Nous serons Un à nouveau._

Il sentit quelque chose de froid couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et tenta de l’ignorer. _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir si Sauron vient ou non ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?_

 _Bientôt, bientôt, très bientôt,_ continua à chanter l’anneau avec une joie enfantine, ignorant ses questions. _Si proche, si proche, tellement proche !_

Bilbo ferma les yeux et essaya de bloquer l’anneau. _Tu ment. Ton Maître ne sais pas où tu es. S’il le savait il t’aurait déjà trouvé –_

Un cri strident brisa son train de pensée et le fit sursauter.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? » Demanda Bard en se levant, arc en main.

« Rien de bon, » Répondit Tauriel alors qu’elle se levait à son tour pour observer la forêt autour d’eux.

Beorn leva la tête et la pencha sur le côté comme s’il écoutait quelque chose au loin. « On dirait des chevaux. Environ une douzaine, peut-être plus. Ils bougent très vite… »

« Quelle direction ? » Questionna Tauriel en continuer à regarder la zone.

Beorn pointa sa gauche. « Sud. Ils viennent du sud. »

L’elfe commença immédiatement à grimper à un arbre et regarda dans la direction indiquée par le changeur de peau. Rapidement ils l’entendirent jurer et elle se laissa tomber, son expression tordue en quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient jamais vu.

« Ce sont les Ulairi, » Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Bilbo eut la chair de poule. « Les Nazgûl ? Les _Spectres de l’Anneau ?!_ »

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Beorn en fronçant les sourcils.

L’archère hocha la tête. « Oui. Même si je ne les ai jamais vus, je connais les signes. Les Ulairi nous ont trouvés. »

« Ce qui veut dire que Sauron nous a trouvés, » Traduisit Bard avec un visage remarquablement calme. « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous restons nous battre ou nous fuyons pour nos vies ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas les semer, » Répondit Beorn en commençant à se transformer. « Alors certains vont devoir rester et se battre. »

Tauriel hocha la tête et sortit son arc. « Je suis d’accord. Toi et moi allons les retenir pour le moment. Bard, emmène Bilbo le plus loin possible d’ici. »

« Quoi ? Non, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser ici ! » Objecta Bilbo en foudroyant l’elfe et l’ours du regard, mais il fut ignoré.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Bard en regardant l’elfe dans les yeux.

La capitaine hocha la tête. « Oui. Nous devons garder l’anneau loin d’eux à tout prix. Emmène Bilbo dans Mirkwood. Avec un peu de chance, un des éclaireurs vous trouvera et vous amènera au roi. »

« Et peu importe ce que vous entendez, ne vous retournez pas, » Ajouta Beorn en se transformant.

Il regarda ses amis avec horreur. « Non, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, nous ne pouvons pas ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser mourir pour nous donner de l’avance ! »

« Nous ne mourrons pas pour vous donner de l’avance, » Nia Tauriel en grimpant sur l’ours. Une fois assise, elle lança au hobbit un de ses sourires qui faisait briller ses yeux et ressortir ses pommettes.

« Nous mourrons pour protéger le monde de Sauron, » Corrigea-t-elle doucement. Puis, avant que Bilbo ne puisse objecter une nouvelle fois, l’ours se retourna et galopa dans la forêt, avec les cheveux rouges de Tauriel dans le vent derrière eux, comme une bannière sanglante.


	37. Chapitre 35

Bard n’attendit pas que Tauriel et Beorn ait disparus avant de se tourner et d’entraîner Bilbo dans la forêt. Le hobbit trébucha et tomba presque, mais réussit à se rattraper au dernier moment alors qu’il se faisait tirer par le poignet. Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, il planta ses talons dans le sol froid et essaya de se dégager de la prise de l’homme.

« Bard, lâche-moi ! Nous devons aller les rejoindre avant qu’ils ne se fassent tuer ! » Protesta-t-il en tournant son poignet.

« Pour que nous mourrions aussi ? » Rétorqua l’homme, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour lancer un regard noir au hobbit. « C’est ce que tu veux ? Que ces créatures nous tuent et mettent la main sur l’anneau ? »

« Non, » Admit-il, tenant son regard, « mais je ne peux pas laisser mes amis courir vers leur mort sans essayer de les aider ! »

« Je n’aime pas ça non plus mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux, » Pointa Bard sans s’arrêter. « Survivre est notre seule option ! »

Il sentit son cœur se briser au ton ferme de l’homme. « Comment est-ce que tu peux les laisser derrière aussi facilement ? »

Bard s’arrêta soudainement et lâcha le poignet de Bilbo. Avant qu’il ne puisse partir, l’archer se tourna et foudroya le hobbit du regard. « Tu penses que c’est facile pour moi ? Beorn et Tauriel sont aussi mes amis ! Ca me tue de les laisser, mais c’est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire ! »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à saigner. Il savait que Bard avait raison, mais cela ne rendait pas la situation plus facile. Il laissait derrière deux amis à leur possible mort, et cette connaissance le brûlait de l’intérieur. Il faisait ce qu’il avait promit d’empêcher.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant la forêt avant de croiser le regard de Bard. « Ils peuvent sentir l’anneau. Ils vont nous traquer à travers Mirkwood, et nous n’avons nulle part où aller. »

« C’est pour ça que nous devons continuer à bouger, » Répondit l’homme en se tournant pour s’éloigner. « Peut-être que nous pourrons nous cacher à Dol Guldur. La magie noire émanant de cet endroit pourrait les perturber et les égarer. »

« Ou les amener droit sur nous, » Pointa-t-il en suivant son ami dans la forêt noire.

« Si tu as un meilleur plan je t’en prie. Sinon, ferme-la et reste près de moi, » Rétorqua Bard.

Bilbo soupira mais ne dit rien de plus. Il frissonna quand les cris des Nazgûls continuèrent à résonner dans la forêt. Il pria de tout son cœur pour qu’il puisse, d’une manière ou d’une autre, revoir ses amis en vie.

* * *

Si Dol Guldur était effrayant de loin, alors de près c’était absolument terrifiant. Dès l’instant où il posa les pieds sur le pont en train de s’écrouler, Bilbo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Etrangement, ce n’était pas les ruines ou le nuage noir qui semblait planer au-dessus de l’endroit qui le perturbait, mais plutôt le silence. Il avait été dans des cimetières plus bruyants que Dol Guldur.

« Je n’aime pas cet endroit, » Informa-t-il Bard alors que l’homme le menait dans la forteresse. 

« Dommage, » Répondit l’archer sans aucune sympathie dans sa voix. Il ne s’arrêta pas non plus alors qu’ils s’enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les ruines. En y réfléchissant, Bard, en tant que père, était probablement habitué aux geignements et y était devenu immunisé.

« Jusqu’où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il à la place, décidant de changer de sujet.

Bard pointa l’une des tours encore stables. « Là-haut. On aura une meilleure vue de ce qui arrivera. »

Il regarda la tour sans toit et fronça les sourcils. « J’espère qu’il ne va pas neiger à nouveau. »

« Oui, geler serait certainement une déception après tout ça, » Dit l’homme sans pauser. Pour cette blague uniquement, Bilbo décida que Bard était maintenant son meilleur ami.

Juste après Bofur, bien entendu.

Aller jusqu’à la tour fut moins difficile que prévu. Même large et en ruines, la forteresse était facile à explorer. Quand ils y parvinrent enfin, Bilbo s’assit sur les escaliers pour reprendre son souffle alors que Bard allait jusqu’au mur effondré pour regarder l’horizon.

« Je ne les entends plus. Et toi ? » Demanda son ami.

Il secoua la tête et repoussa ses tresses loin de son visage. « Non. Je ne les ai pas entendus depuis un moment. Tu penses que nous les avons perdus ? »

Bard haussa les épaules. « Pour le moment. Nous allons voir s’ils nous rattrapent ou… »

Il n’eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Bilbo savait qu’il parlait de la survie ou non de Beorn et Tauriel. Au souvenir non-dit de leur possible mort, il se sentit devenir une coquille vide d’os et de chair. Perdre un ami n’était jamais, facile peu importe combien de fois cela arrivait, ou l’âge qu’il avait. Bilbo pensait pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps que Gandalf, et toujours se sentir comme un poisson éventré à chaque mort d’un ami.

« Tu penses qu’ils vont s’en sortir ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant pour pouvoir appuyer son dos contre le mur. « Ils ont survécu pendant tellement longtemps. Tu penses qu’ils peuvent survivre à ça ? »

« Je pense que, de nous quatre, ils ont les meilleures chances, » Répondit l’homme sans détacher son regard de l’horizon. « Honnêtement, je suis plus nerveux pour nous. _Nous_ n’avons pas beaucoup de chance de victoire contre les Nazgûls. »

Bilbo pencha la tête et étudia son ami. A la lumière de la lune, la peau pâle de Bard ressemblait presque à celle d’un cadavre, et il réalisa que l’homme avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis le début du voyage. Cela se voyait à certains endroit, comme la ligne de sa mâchoire ou les os de son poignet. Bard avait déjà tant sacrifié pour lui ; est-ce qu’il allait aussi donner sa vie pour Bilbo ?

Le hobbit avala sa salive et fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments le submerger. « Tu peux partir, tu sais. Tu as la meilleure raison pour survivre. Tu peux retourner à Lake-town voir tes enfants avec mon approbation complète. »

Bard regarda par-dessus son épaule pour lancer un regard noir au hobbit. « Est-ce que tu peux la fermer ? J’en ai marre de ta merde de martyr. Arrête d’être aussi désintéressé ; on ressemble à quoi à côté ! »

Malgré ses efforts, Bilbo ne put s’empêcher de sourire. « Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je suis un vieux hobbit. Quand je vous regarde vous et les autres, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c’est le nombre d’années qu’il vous reste à vivre. Je ne veux pas voir ces années coupées. »

« Je suis quasi sûr que Tauriel et Beorn ont quelques siècles de plus que toi, » Pointa l’homme, levant les yeux au ciel. « Et je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. J’ai probablement encore vingt, peut-être trente ans avant de mourir. On ne vit pas autant que les nobles. »

« Peut-être, » Acquiesça-t-il en haussant les épaules, « mais tu mérites de les vivre. Je ne te blâmerais pas si tu décidais de partir. »

« Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas, » Admis Bard, son expression s’adoucissant. « Mais je me blâmerais assez pour nous deux. »

_Oh…_

Bilbo cligna des yeux et, pendant un moment, il cru voit un morceau du Bard qu’il connaissait ; l’homme qui avait reconstruit Dale avec son sang et sa sueur, et qui était dans les mémoires de tous comme son plus grand dirigeant. Un homme prêt à faire face au Mordor pour protéger un ami, et qui était resté à son côté même face à la mort.

_Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter un ami pareil ?_

« Bard… merci, » Dit-il, appuyant sa tête contre le mur. « Merci. »

Bard haussa les épaules et lui lança un sourire joyeux. « Pas besoin de me remercier. On est amis, ça vient avec. »

Bilbo sentit la caverne vide dans son cœur s’agrandir. « Je ne pense pas qu’affronter les Nazgûls tombe dans cette catégorie. »

« Railler un dragon non plus, mais ça ne t’as pas arrêté, » Rappela l’homme, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu’il se retournait vers l’horizon. « Tu devrais te reposer un moment. Je vais monter la garde. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Même s’il ne lui semblait pas possible de s’endormir dans une situation pareille, il fit de son mieux pour se reposer et regagner son énergie. Il allait en avoir besoin pour garder son ami en vie.

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi avant qu’on ne le secoue. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Bard agenouillé à côté de lui avec une expression dure.

« Ils nous ont trouvés, » Dit Bard. « Je vais les retenir pour le moment. Vas-t-en pendant le chaos. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux quelques fois alors que les mots s’imprimaient dans son esprit. Quand il réalisa enfin ce que l’homme disait, il tendit la main et lui attrapa le bras, enfonçant ses doigts dans son vêtement et sa chair. « Bard… »

L’expression de Bard ne changea pas. « Bilbo, nous savons tous les deux que c’est le seul moyen. Chaque minute de combat ici t’en donne une autre pour courir. »

« Mais ils vont te tuer ! » Cria le hobbit, secouant le bras qu’il tenait. « Tu ne ferais pas le poids face à eux, même si tu n’étais pas blessé ! »

« Wow, merci de ta confiance, » Blagua l’archer avant de revenir sérieux. « Ecoute, je ne suis pas stupide ; je sais comment ça va se terminer. Mais je dois le faire parce que tu dois vivre. Bilbo. Pas juste parce que tu es mon ami, mais parce que tu es le seul qui peut protéger le futur de mes enfants. »

« Mais ils ont besoin de toi _maintenant_ , » Rappela-t-il, resserrant sa prise.

Bard détourna le regard en serrant la mâchoire. « Je sais. Ils ont perdu leur mère et maintenant ils vont perdre leur père. Mais si ma mort veut dire qu’ils peuvent vivre libérés de ce mal, alors ainsi soit-il. C’est mon devoir en tant que père. »

« Bard… »

« J’y vais maintenant, » Dit fermement l’archer en dégageant son bras et en se levant. « Attends une minute avant de partir. De ce que j’ai vu, il y a un pont à l’arrière que tu peux utiliser pour traverser Mirkwood. Va au nord comme a dit Tauriel, jusqu’à trouver les elfes. »

Bilbo ne dit rien alors qu’il luttait pour trouver les mots. Bard allait partir et mourir comme Tauriel et Beorn, et rien qu’il pourrait dire ou faire n’allait changer cela. Comment pouvait-il même commencer à exprimer son chagrin, sa peur, et sa culpabilité face à un tel sacrifice ? Comment pouvait-il convaincre son ami de ne pas affronter les Nazgûls pour lui ? Mais surtout comment pouvait-il exprimer la _gratitude_ qu’il ressentait d’avoir trouvé un ami prêt à faire tant de choses pour lui ?

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit – parce que c’était sa vie – Bard lui lança un dernier sourire avant de dévaler les escaliers. Alors que Bilbo le regardait partir, il se demanda si la partie vide de son torse allait pouvoir être réparée.

* * *

S’échapper de Dol Guldur était plus simple que d’y entrer. Bilbo pensa que, si la situation avait été différente, il aurait été extatique à l’idée d’avoir enfin quelque chose de facile à faire. Mais trouver un chemin pour s’échapper n’était pas aussi difficile que laisser Dol Guldur – _Bard_ – derrière lui pour de bon. Il lui fallut toute sa rationalité Baggins pour ne pas retourner aider son ami. Seul le chant constant du nom de Frodo l’empêcha de retourner essayer (et échouer) de sauver Bard.

Une fois en dehors de la forteresse, il courut droit vers Mirkwood et ne s’arrêta que lorsque ses poumons se mirent à brûler. Même là il continua à avancer, parce qu’il savait que s’il s’arrêtait il allait commencer à douter. Et douter le ferait hésiter et se retourner et retourner aux ruines comme l’idiot suicidaire que Nori clamait qu’il était.

Mais peu importe la distance qu’il parcourait, Bilbo pouvait entendre les cris des Nazgûls. Il ne savait pas si cela voulait dire que Bard était mort (il espérait que non) ou qu’ils s’étaient séparés pour le prendre en chasse. Peu importe la raison de cette chasse, ils le rattrapaient lentement.

 _Je ne vais jamais leur échapper,_ réalisa-t-il avec horreur alors qu’il sautait par-dessus une racine. _Ils vont me trouver et me traîner jusqu’à Sauron. Puis tout ceux que je connais vont mourir à cause de moi. Tauriel, Beorn, et… et Bard seront morts pour rien. Tout ce que j’aurais fait jusque là aura été pour_ rien _!_

L’anneau se moqua de lui. _Echec, échec, échec ! Ils sont venus et tu as échoué ! Perdu, perdu, perdu !_

 _La ferme,_ gronda-t-il avec moins de passion que d’habitude. _Je ne peux pas penser avec tes cris !_

L’anneau ne s’arrêta pas. _Perdu, hobbit, tu as perdu ! Il vient pour Nous et Nous allons gagner ! Tu ne peux pas Nous arrêter !_

Bilbo frissonna et s’arrêta enfin pour s’appuyer contre un arbre. Son cœur était comme un petit oiseau affolé voulant sortir de sa cage, et il jurait que peu importe l’air qu’il inhalait, ce ne serait jamais assez. Il avait mal partout et savait qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir continuer plus longtemps.

 _Je ne peux pas m’échapper mais je ne peux pas les laisser récupérer l’anneau non plus,_ pensa-t-il en touchant l’anneau dans sa poche. _Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? L’enterrer quelque part ? Le jeter dans une rivière ? Peut-être –_

La réponse lui vint si soudainement qu’il haleta et glissa contre l’arbre. Regardant la forêt noire, il chercha les yeux bleus qui étaient sûrement en train de le regarder. Quand il ne les trouva pas, il décida de prendre une approche plus directe.

« Gollum, » Dit le hobbit d’une voix rauque en sortant l’anneau et en le tenant en l’air pour qu’il reflète la lumière de la lune. « Viens le prendre ! Prends l’anneau et cours ! Ne te retourne pas, ne laisse personne te le prendre ! Cours le plus loin possible d’ici ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que les yeux fous qu’il cherchait n’apparaissent en face de lui. Gollum ne s’avança pas comme il l’avait prévu et à la place resta dans les buissons ; le regardant et pesant le pour et le contre. Bilbo lança l’anneau entre eux.

« Prends-le et cours, » Ordonna-t-il à nouveau, et cette fois la créature l’écouta. Rapidement et silencieusement, la peste sortit et attrapa l’anneau avant de retourner dans les fourrés. Il lança un dernier regard à Bilbo avec un air dans ses yeux qu’il ne put identifier, avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Avec la créature et l’anneau disparus, Bilbo s’appuya contre l’arbre et soupira. Il ne savait pas s’il avait fait le bon choix en lui donnant l’anneau, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Il était seul et sans défense avec neuf êtres anciens à ses trousses. Il n’avait plus d’alliés avec lui ; était trop loin pour appeler à l’aide ; et il était trop fatigué et faible pour s’occuper plus longtemps de l’anneau. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

 _Je suis désolé, Bard,_ pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux en essayant de ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. _Je suis désolé aussi Tauriel et Beorn. Vous m’avez donné une chance de courir et j’ai échoué. Si nous nous rencontrons après la mort, pardonnez-moi._

Seul et perdu, Bilbo écouta les cris des Nazgûls devenir de plus en plus forts à chaque minute.


	38. Chapitre 36

Il y avait une expression que son père lui disait souvent.

« Les vrais nains ne pleurent jamais pour eux-mêmes, Dain, » Avait dit son père – avec des épaules larges et des cicatrices et toujours en train de sourire– en lui attrapant l’épaule. « Ils pleurent pour les autres et gardent leurs propres larmes à l’intérieur. »

Il se rappela souvent ces mots en grandissant, parce qu’il n’avait jamais pu pleurer pour qui que ce soit. Pas pour son grand frère mort dans une attaque d’orcs quand il était bébé ; pas pour son deuxième frère mort dans un accident dans les mines. Il n’avait même pas pleuré même quand il s’était blessé la main lors d’un entraînement qui avait enragé sa mère.

Frerin avait beaucoup pleuré. Des gros sanglots qui avaient secoué ses épaules, et troublé sa respiration, et avaient rendus ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Il avait regardé Frerin pleurer avec fascination parce que quand Frerin faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait jamais à moitié. Ses larmes étaient toujours un spectacle qui secouait le palais, parce que même lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, Frerin avait toujours été le plus aimé.

Ce ne fut qu’après sa mort que Dain réalisa que Frerin n’avait jamais pleuré pour lui-même.

Lui et Frerin avaient toujours été proches en grandissant. C’était normal puisqu’ils avaient presque le même âge, et étaient tous les deux les plus jeunes fils de la famille. Ils avaient été mis ensembles avant d’avoir eu la chance de choisir, mais ça n’avait pas été un problème, puisqu’il aurait fini par choisir Frerin. Il était aussi proche de Thorin, bien sûr, mais c’était un lien différent de celui qu’il partageait avec Frerin. Il avait toujours vu Thorin comme son égal, quelqu’un avec qui partager ses problèmes et inquiétudes. Mais Frerin… Frerin était quelque chose d’autre. Quelqu’un qu’il admirait et suivait comme un chiot, parce que le prince doré était tout ce que Dain voulait être.

Frerin était plein de sourires et de rires et d’yeux bleus. Il était un bazar de contradictions ; choisissant l’arc comme arme non pas parce que c’était facile, mais parce qu’il y était nul. Il avait insisté pour être maçon, parce que c’était le travail le plus important qu’un nain puisse réaliser. Il ne se tressait jamais les cheveux et les gardaient lâchés et libres parce qu’il les préférait comme ça, même si cela allait à l’encontre de la tradition. Quand Dain fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir Frerin courir dans les couloirs, riant, avec ses cheveux dorés flottant derrière lui comme un drapeau.

« Un jour, je me ferais un nom en dehors de l’héritage des Durin, » S’était un jour vanté son cousin alors qu’ils se cachaient dans des escaliers pour éviter une fête. Il se souvenait du froid du sol, mais il avait été prêt à le supporter pour le vin au miel qu’ils avaient volé.

« On se souviendra de moi comme plus que juste un fils de Durin, » Avait promis le blond, ses yeux bleu brillants dans les ténèbres autour d’eux. « On se souviendra de moi comme Frerin. »

Dain ne l’avait jamais vu comme un autre fils de Durin. Il avait toujours été _Frerin_ dans son esprit.

A Azanulbizar, il n’avait pas été là lorsque son cousin était mort dans les bras de Thorin. Il se battait près des portes ; vengeant son père tombé et son peuple massacré par les orcs. Ce n’était que plus tard – après s’être occupé de son père et avoir pris commande des forces restantes – qu’il avait appris le sort de Frerin.

« Mort avec un sourire sur son visage et une horde d’orcs morts autour de lui, » Avaient-ils murmurés dans les camps. « Le Prince Doré, le Plus Grand Trésor d’Erebor. »

Mort avec un sourire sur le visage… c’était quelque chose que Frerin aurait fait. Frerin détestait être triste, mais il détestait encore plus quand les autres étaient tristes pour lui. Il avait passé ses derniers instants à rassurer Thorin parce qu’il ne voulait pas voir son grand frère triste. Et les rumeurs n’avaient pas mentis. Quand il avait enfin vu le corps de Frerin pour la première fois, le prince souriait même dans la mort.

Après la bataille, Thorin lui avait demandé d’enterrer son frère dans les Collines de Fer jusqu’à ce qu’il ait récupéré Erebor. Il avait acquiescé et fait le chemin du retour avec les corps de son père et de son meilleur ami. Là il les avaient entombés avec ses frères et sa grand-mère, puis plus tard son grand-père. C’était là que reposait toujours Frerin ; jeune à jamais et souriant dans la mort alors qu’il attendait d’être enterré avec son peuple.

Parfois, quand il avait trop bu ou qu’il sortait d’une bataille particulièrement dure, il visitait la tombe de Frerin. Il lui racontait sa journée, ou ce qu’avait fait son fils. Parfois il parlait de Thorin et de Dis et des garçons. Mais surtout, il se tenait là et se demandait pourquoi il avait survécu alors que Frerin était mort. Frerin avait été doué, après tout ; le prince béni que tout le monde aimait. Dain avait toujours été le second ; l’ombre de la lumière de Frerin.

Pourquoi vivait-il dans la gloire alors que son héros pourrissait dans une tombe ?

Peut-être que la culpabilité de vivre une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas l’avait poussé à répondre aux appels à l’aide de Thorin, encore et encore. Dain savait qu’il pouvait refuser d’aider sa famille éloignée ; que ses conseillers et sa famille le souhaitaient, et qu’ils ne comprenaient pas son besoin de les aider. Il savait que Thorin ne lui en voudrait pas s’il prenait son armée et rentrait chez lui. Il avait dépassé l’appel du devoir en venant à leur aide après la chute de Smaug. Personne ne l’aurait blâmé s’il avait tourné le dos à Thorin et sa quête folle de défier le Mordor.

Mais chaque fois qu’il pensait à partir, la chose la plus intelligente à faire dans sa position, il se rappelait son royaume avec toutes ses richesses. Il se souvenait de son peuple chantant sa gloire, de sa réputation dans ses terres, et d’une tombe triste dans sa montagne qui tenait un prince doré qui n’avait jamais eu la chance de vivre. 

« On se souviendra de moi comme plus que juste un fils de Durin, » Avait juré Frerin – _son cousin, son meilleur ami, son **héros**_ –, ignorant qu’il ne verrait pas ses cinquante ans. « On se souviendra de moi comme Frerin. »

Le monde ne se souvenait pas du garçon brillant avec des yeux bleus comme plus qu’une triste mort d’Azanulbizar. Mais Dain savait que, tant qu’il était en vie, _il_ se souviendrait de Frerin pendant qu’il construisait un héritage à la hauteur du rêve de son héros.

* * *

Il y avait une poigne forte autour de sa nuque.

Ce fut la première chose que Bilbo remarqua en se réveillant. Il pouvait sentir une prise ferme et serrée autour de son cou. Assez forte pour le blesser mais pas assez pour lui couper la respiration. Il lutta un moment ; essayant de se libérer, mais quand il le fit, la poigne se resserra jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus respirer. La panique commença à s’installer et il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à son attaquant.

Un Nazgûl lui rendit son regard.

Après avoir rencontré Azog et Gollum, Bilbo avait été sûr d’avoir vu le pire du pire. Mais en regardant dans les orbites tombantes du spectre devant lui, il réalisa qu’il avait eu tort. Le Nazgûl ressemblait à un mort vivant. Son corps était squelettique et couvert d’une peau blanche qui se rassemblait à certains endroits, et s’étirait à d’autres. Les cheveux qu’il possédait autrefois étaient blancs et fins et fragiles. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus étaient les yeux du spectre ; rouges et petits et tellement, tellement vides. C’était comme regarder dans les yeux d’un cadavre.

« Bonjour, » Salua-t-il parce que les Baggins étaient faits pour être polis, même face à un mal ancien. « Pourriez-vous me lâcher ? Vous me faites un peu mal. »

A sa grande déception, le Nazgûl ne le lâcha pas. A la place, il resserra sa prise jusqu’à ce que sa vision se trouble. Par instinct, il attrapa le poignet qui l’étranglait, et essaya de le griffer. Rapidement, les ténèbres remplirent sa vision alors que ses poumons hurlaient et que sa gorge semblait être de plus en plus petite.

_Est-ce que c’est vraiment comme ça que ça va se terminer - ?_

Puis, soudain, le spectre le lâcha en se redressant. Bilbo s’effondra à genoux et inspira désespérément alors que sa gorge le brûlait. Sifflant de douleur, il foudroya le Nazgûl du regard alors qu’il le traînait vers quatre autres spectres sur leurs montures. Une fois assez proche, le spectre le jeta vers l’un des quatre, et il trébucha avant de se rattraper.

Se frottant les cheveux, il regarda les spectres qui l’observaient. La peur commençait à l’envahir ; refroidissant sa peau et faisant trembler ses mains. Le Souffle Noir, l’aura des spectres, l’affectait déjà. Bientôt il savait qu’il allait perdre conscience et, potentiellement, mourir. De toutes les manières possibles de mourir, il était plutôt déçu de finir sa vie en dormant.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda l’un des spectres, sa voix profonde et contrôlée. Contre sa volonté, Bilbo tressaillit. C’était une voix sombre qui portait des siècles de meurtres et de destruction. Si la mort avait une voix, il avait le sentiment qu’elle ressemblerait à celle du Nazgûl.

« Parti, » Se força-t-il à dire alors qu’il serrait les bras pour combattre le froid. « Vous le savez. Vous pouvez le _sentir_ bouger. »

Le Nazgûl sembla pencher la tête sur le côté et il se demanda s’il se moquait de lui. « Sans importance. Nous allons bientôt le récupérer. »

Bilbo ricana doucement, et se força à foudroyer le spectre du regard. « Nous verrons cela. »

Le spectre se pencha sur sa selle jusqu’à ce que la lumière de la lune montre clairement son visage. Quand elle le fit, Bilbo tressaillit et fit un pas en arrière sans y penser. Même si l’ancien roi était aussi déformé que son compagnon, ses yeux argentés semblaient plus cruels. C’était les yeux de quelqu’un qui aimait les actes tordus qu’il commettait au nom d’un maître tout aussi cruel.

« Tu nous crains, » Dit le spectre, sa bouche ridée se tordant en une parodie de sourire. « Comme tu le dois. »

« P-Pas par c-choix, » Rétorqua-t-il, bégayant. « V-Votre m-magie me force à vous craindre. Sans elle, j-je ne serais pas a-aussi secoué. »

Le spectre se redressa brusquement. « Arrogante créature. Si mon Maître n’avait pas besoin de toi, alors je te montrerais exactement _pourquoi_ tu devrais nous craindre. »

Il cligna des yeux et sentit son estomac se tordre. « B-Besoin… ? »

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Baggins, » Le rassura la créature avec une voix moqueuse. « Mais une fois entre les mains de mon Maître, tu souhaiteras être mort de mes mains. »

Bilbo n’eut pas la chance de comprendre les mots terrifiants du spectre avant que tout ne redevienne noir.

* * *

Lors de son réveil suivant, il se retrouva faible et on lui fit manger de force quelque chose de sec et amer. Il toussa et tenta de s’éloigner, mais il ne put échapper à la main autour de sa mâchoire. Sans autre choix, il avala la plante et tenta de ne pas vomir. Une fois avalée, la main sur sa mâchoire s’éloigna et il fut enfin libre. Lentement, il regarda la silhouette au-dessus de lui et vit un spectre.

_Mince. Ce n’était pas un horrible cauchemar après tout._

Le spectre ignora son regard et le leva par le col pour le mettre sur la selle d’un cheval à proximité. Il attrapa la crinière du cheval par instinct et fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder le vide sous lui. Autour de lui il remarqua les autres spectres, et tressaillit lorsque le spectre derrière lui le frappa au visage avec un petit sac.

« Mange ça ou meurs, » Ordonna le Nazgûl, secouant légèrement le sac.

Lentement, il le prit et regarda ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. A sa surprise, il vit qu’il était rempli d’une herbe qu’il avait rarement vue mais connaissait bien.

_De la feuille de roi. Ils me donnent de la feuille de roi, et suppriment leurs auras. Ils veulent vraiment me garder en vie._

Bilbo ferma le sac et le mit dans sa poche. « Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? »

Le spectre ne répondit pas.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Tu le sauras lorsque nous arriverons, » Répondit le Nazgûl, avant de lancer le cheval au galop.

Bilbo tressaillit à nouveau alors qu’ils laissaient Dol Guldur et ses amis derrière.

A sa surprise éternelle, voyager avec cinq créatures mort-vivantes qui avaient commis des crimes innommables était une expérience plutôt ennuyante. Il avait constamment mal à la tête et frissonnait tout le temps, peu importe le moment de la journée. Sans les spectres, il se serait probablement endormi, et ne se serait jamais réveillé simplement pour éviter la douleur et le froid.

Alors que les jours passaient, il réalisa qu’ils quittaient Mirkwood pour aller vers le sud. Quand il fit enfin la connexion, il sentit son cœur se glacer, parce qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule raison pour un voyage vers le sud, et ce n’était pas parce qu’il y faisait plus chaud.

Ils allaient au Mordor.

Ils allaient vers Sauron.


	39. Chapitre 37

Quand il était enfant, Bilbo se rappelait avoir attrapé une maladie qui l’avait laissé fiévreux et délirant. Il avait passé des jours au lit, ses parents constamment à ses côtés ; l’observant et prenant soin de lui alors que son petit corps luttait pour survivre. La maladie l’avait laissé dans un étrange état quelque part entre le pays des vivants, et le monde des rêves. Il avait été incapable de distinguer ce qui était réel et ce qui n’était qu’un fragment de son imagination, et il avait finit par blesser ses parents et lui-même à plusieurs reprises. Ce n’était que lorsque la fièvre était tombée et qu’il était devenu plus fort qu’il avait pu faire la différence. Ca avait été une expérience horrible, et qui était haute dans sa liste des ‘Choses Affreuses à Eviter dans le Futur.’

Plus il voyageait avec les Nazgûl, plus il réalisait qu’il glissait dans un état similaire à celui de sa maladie. Ca avait commencé lentement, au début, pendant que les spectres faisaient de leur mieux pour dissimuler leurs auras, et le forçaient à manger de la feuille de roi. Il était souvent fatigué et faible et son mal de tête ne semblait jamais disparaître peu importe ce qu’il faisait. Mais plus ils voyageaient ensembles – plus il était assis avec cette foutue créature derrière lui – plus Bilbo se sentait dériver. Il commença à s’endormir malgré son inconfort et sa maladie. Ce n’aurait pas été une mauvaise expérience si ses rêves avaient été plaisants.

Ils ne l’étaient pas.

A la place, Bilbo découvrit que son esprit était un endroit bien pire que son voyage avec cinq Nazgûl vers le Mordor. L’ironie tordue de tout cela ne lui échappait pas.

_\- Tauriel est allongée pliée et brisée sur le sol enneigé. Sa cage thoracique brisée et ouverte et son cœur sortit. Ses yeux noisette fixent le ciel avec un regard d’horreur et de douleur qui ne sera jamais effacé de son beau visage –_

Le Nazgûl derrière-lui lui pinça le genou. Il tressaillit et tenta de s’éloigner instinctivement. Quand le spectre réalisa qu’il était réveillé, il concentra son attention sur son cheval et le chemin devant eux. Bilbo plissa les yeux mais ne put voir que l’horizon. Il semblait que leur voyage n’était pas prêt d’être terminé.

_\- ils nettoient Fili et Kili du sang et de la terre et referment leurs blessures complètement. Puis ils les habillent dans leur plus fins vêtements et armures. Ils sont princes d’Erebor et seront enterrés comme tels même s’ils n’ont jamais eu la chance de vivre en tant que tels –_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le soleil commençait à se lever. Les Nazgûl ne pouvaient voyager que la nuit et passaient leurs journées à se reposer dans des caves. Il soupira alors que les spectres se dirigeaient vers l’une d’entre elles. Il en avait marre de dormir dans des trous humides avec seulement des corps comme compagnie.

_\- les enfants de Bard pleurent en voyant le corps de leur père. La plus jeune s’effondre à son côté et lui secoue le bras ; le suppliant de se réveiller parce que cette blague n’est pas drôle. La plus vieille s’agenouille à côté de sa sœur et la prend dans ses bras alors qu’elle se met à pleurer dans ses cheveux. Son fils continue à se tenir debout ; ses épaule secouées de larmes silencieuses qui dévalent son visage. Quand il regarde Bilbo, il n’y a rien d’autre que de la douleur et de l’accusation dans ses yeux qu’il a hérité de son père –_

Quand Bilbo vit la Porte Noir, il se sentit étrangement calme. Il connaissait son sort depuis qu’il avait réalisé où l’emmenaient les spectres, et il avait eu le temps de l’accepter. La mort n’était pas un état qui l’effrayait après avoir passé la barre des cent ans, et il avait hâte de voir la vie après la mort. Ce serait agréable de revoir ses parents, et de découvrir enfin ce qu’il y avait après la mort. La peur de mourir était pour les jeunes. Bilbo avait vécu assez longtemps pour dépasser ce trait particulier.

_Frodo lui sourit avec ses yeux bleus lui rappelant un roi depuis longtemps perdu. Son neveu n’est pas du tout comme Thorin, pas du tout, et pourtant il ne peut s’empêcher de l’aimer aussi férocement. Il fait un serment silencieux de ne jamais laisser quelqu’un blesser Frodo. Il ne laissera pas tomber son neveu comme il avait laissé tomber Thorin. C’est une promesse qu’il brisera plus tard en laissant son foutu anneau avec le seul fils qu’il ait jamais connu –_

Quand Bilbo ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il se retrouva sur le sol, une figure masquée debout devant lui. Il lui fallut le regarder dans ses yeux ambre tordus pour faire la connexion.

« Bonjour, Bilbo Baggins, » Salua Sauron – _tu as détruit tout ce que j’ai un jour aimé –_ d’une voix vieille de plusieurs siècles. « J’ai attendu pendant très longtemps de pouvoir te rencontrer. »

« J’aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose, » Répondit-il parce qu’être franc était un autre bénéfice de la vieillesse.

Sauron pencha la tête sur le côté. C’était un geste étrangement mortel, et pas à sa place sur ce corps. Mais rien n’y semblait à sa place, vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’avait pas de corps solide ou de vrai visage. Il semblait être fait d’ombres ; des morceaux de ténèbres fluides qui avaient été cousus ensembles pour créer une silhouette grande et mince. Alors que le hobbit le fixait, il pouvait voir les ténèbres bouger à travers le corps. Les seules choses qui semblaient un minimum solide étaient ses yeux ambre.

« Aussi charmant que je l’avais imaginé, » Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d’un ton qui semblait presque sec. S’il possédait des émotions ou même un sens de l’humour. Bilbo ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais il lui semblait que les êtres comme Sauron devrait manquer d’humour et de répartie. Il lui semblait injuste que les Seigneur des Ténèbres possèdent à la fois du pouvoir _et_ un sens de l’humour.

_Ca y est, j’ai perdu l’esprit. Je me demande si Sauron aime les blagues quand je devrais m’inquiéter de ma future mort. Clairement les spectres ont détruit mon esprit._

« Est-ce vous qui m’avez amené ici ? » Se demanda-t-il en fixant la silhouette. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de bizarre ; un mélange de pourriture et de soufre et de goudron. Mais il ne pouvait pas déterminer si cela venait de Sauron ou de la salle.

« Oui, » Répondit son ravisseur sans explications.

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment avez-vous traîné mon âme et la vôtre dans le passé ? »

Sauron gloussa, un son qui ressemblait au vent hurlant pendant la tempête. « Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? »

« Faites plaisir à un mortel ignorant. Combien de chances avez-vous de le faire ? » Pointa-t-il. Il n’avait jamais prévu de mourir héroïquement, mais il pouvait au moins être sarcastique.

« Un bon point, » Accorda l’ombre. « Très bien. Tu regardes ce monde et tu ne vois qu’un pays, un plan, n’est-ce pas ? »

Apparemment ils partaient sur un monologue. Les rumeurs à propos de la cruauté de Sauron étaient donc vraies.

Résigné, il hocha la tête.

« C’est parce que tu es mortel. Une créature faible qui n’a pas le pouvoir de voir plus loin que sa propre existence, » Cracha presque l’ombre. « _Je_ n’ai pas de telles chaînes me retenant. _Je_ vois ce plan, le plan des Valar, le plan des morts, et beaucoup d’autres que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. « J’attends toujours la partie où vous allez droit au but. »

« J’y arrive, » Assura son ravisseur, agitant une main. « Lors de ton départ pour les Terres Immortelles, tu as commencé à mourir. Ton âme a commencé à se glisser dans les fissures de ce monde et des Terres Immortelles et dans le plan des morts. C’est là que j’ai frappé. J’ai absorbé une partie de ton esprit – _ton être_ – et nous ai traînés dans la rivière du temps. De là il était facile de retourner dans le passé où j’existais toujours. »

Le hobbit sentit son cœur tomber dans ses talons. « V-Vous… Vous avez _a-absorbé_ une p-partie de m-moi ? »

Sauron hocha la tête alors que ses yeux ambre se plissaient. « Oui. J’ai pris une partie de ton âme et l’ai dévorée. Et tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé ? Je suis devenu plus fort à partir de ton énergie faible, mais plus important, j’ai récupéré tes _souvenirs._ »

« Non, » Nia-t-il, secouant lentement la tête. « Non, non, non, non - »

« Oh, _oui,_ » Siffla l’ombre avec une joie évidente. « Tous les moments, toutes les secondes de ta vie, chacune de tes pensées – je les ai vues. Tes inquiétudes stupides pour tes livres ; ton chagrin pathétique pour ce nain ; et ta culpabilité sans fin pour ton neveu. J’ai tout vu et l’ai utilisé pour créer un plan ; un que tu as suivit à la perfection. »

Il allait s’évanouir. Ou vomir. Ou peut-être crier. « Je ne… Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? Pourquoi m’avoir amené ici ?! Pour vous vanter ?! Pour vous moquer de moi ?! »

Sauron ricana. « Ne sois pas stupide. Je me fiche de _ton_ opinion. Non, je t’ai amené ici pour te garder en vie. Tu vois, absorber une autre âme à un prix. C’est pourquoi je ne l’ai jamais fait pendant toutes ces années. Mais emprisonné dans le vide avec mon Maître, je n’avais pas d’autre choix. Je nous ai liés tous les deux et maintenant nous sommes coincés ensemble pour le reste de l’éternité. En termes simples, tu meurs, je meurs. »

« Je suis un hobbit. Vous savez que nous ne vivons pas aussi longtemps que les autres races, » Rappela-t-il.

L’ombre rit et il frissonna à ce son. « L’immortalité n’est pas dure à atteindre. Et j’ai simplement besoin que tu sois en vie ; ton état d’esprit n’est pas important. »

Bilbo montra les dents face à la menace. « Je me tuerais avant que tu ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit. »

« C’est pourquoi je t’ai amené ici, » Révéla Sauron, ses yeux brillants d’un éclat cruel. « C’était risqué de te laisser seul pendant aussi longtemps ; tu aurais pu être tué facilement. Mais pour renforcer mes armées et ne pas attirer l’attention, c’était un risque à prendre. »

« Et l’anneau ? Pourquoi ne pas être allé le chercher dès que je l’ai trouvé ? »

« Parce que je savais que tu allais l’amener au Mordor. Pourquoi perdre mon temps à te chercher alors que tu pouvais me l’apporter ? »

Le bâtard avait réponse à tout. « Je ne l’ai plus. »

« Oui, j’ai remarqué, » Assura Sauron. « Mais le trouver ne sera pas trop difficile. Pas quand je sais qui l’a. »

« Et moi ? Que vas-tu faire de moi maintenant ? »

« Tu vas rester ici, avec moi, où tu ne peux pas te tuer, » Répondit l’ombre en se tournant et en commençant à glisser vers la porte en fer. « Installe-toi confortablement, Baggins. Tu ne quitteras pas cette cellule pendant longtemps. »

Bilbo regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaître derrière la lourde porte. Une fois fermée, il se retrouva dans le noir. Il ne pouvait même pas voir sa main devant son visage.

« Eh bien. Ce n’est pas la fin à laquelle ne m’attendait, » Dit-il à voix haute pour briser le silence autour de lui. Puis, parce que cela semblait être la chose à faire, il rit.

_Ce n’est pas du tout la fin à laquelle je m’attendais…_

* * *

Il rêve –

 _\- de son lit chaud_ ( **douxdur** ) _dans la Comté_ ( **RivendelllesolfroidErebor** ) _et de toute la nourriture qu’il peut manger_ ( **affamétellementfaim** ). _Tous ses amis et sa familles sont là_ ( **mensongesquedesmensongesparcequ’ilssontmortstousmorts** ) _et tout le monde est heureux. Il rit_ ( **pleurecriesourit** ) _avec eux alors qu’ils célèbrent –_

« Bilbo ? Bilbo, réveille-toi ! »

 _\- il s’enfuit loin de quelque chose_ ( **SmaugAzogSauronlui-même** ) _et bouge aussi vite que possible. Ses poumons commencent à brûler et ses jambes sont douloureuses mais il ne peut pas s’arrêter. S’il s’arrêtait alors ses_ ( **souvenirsculpabilitécolèrepeurinquiétude** ) _allaient l’achever –_

« Bordel, cambrioleur, réveille-toi ! »

 _\- ces yeux bleus qui hantent ses pas_ ( **FrodoThorin** ) _jusqu’à ce que tout ce qu’il puisse voir en fermant les yeux soient ces yeux. Une vie de deuil_ ( **Jesuisdésolétellementdésolés’ilteplaitpardon** ) _ne peut pas effacer ces yeux de ses souvenirs –_

« Bilbo s’il te plaît… s’il te plaît réveille-toi... »

_\- Far over… the misty mountains cold –_

« S’il te plaît… S’il te plaît ne meurs pas. S’il te plaît… »

_\- to dungeons deep… and caverns old –_

« Bilbo… ? »

_\- we must away, ere break of day –_

« Est-ce que tu te réveilles… ? »

_\- to claim our long… forgotten gold –_

« Bilbo ! »

_\- et il se réveilla._


	40. Chapitre 38

**(Tu as été nommé d’après le printemps)**

« Le printemps est la renaissance du monde après une mort sans pitié aux mains de l’hiver, » Avait expliqué son père – _adar/mon père/celui qui m’a donné la vie_ – quand il lui en avait demandé la signification. « C’est le début d’un nouvel âge, un nouveau départ pour tous. C’est ma saison favorite parce qu’elle représente l’espoir et les rêves. C’est pourquoi je t’ai nommé ainsi, _aur_. »

Thranduil. Le printemps vigoureux. Même son surnom – _aur/rayon de soleil/mon soleil/mon lever de soleil/mon coucher de soleil/la lumière de ma vie_ – faisait partie de lui.

« Tu es la lumière qui me guide, Thranduil, » Lui avait dit son père en ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux pour lui – _gwann/départ/tu me laisses à nouveau derrière_ – embrasser le front en un au revoir. « N’oublie jamais ça. »

**(Tu ne l’as jamais oublié)**

Son père l’avait nommé pour l’espoir parce que c’est ce qu’il avait été pour Oropher – _le grand arbre/celui qui se lève /un père qui allait toujours lui faire de l’ombre_ – à ce moment là. Il était l’espoir et les rêves d’un nouvel âge, d’une nouvelle génération. En nommant son propre fils, il avait choisi une signification plus simple – _Legolas/feuille verte/la fraîche feuille verte du printemps_ – parce qu’il avait des espoirs plus simples. Il avait nommé son nom d’après cette feuille qui s’envolait et ne se posait jamais dans l’espoir que son fils serait aussi fort.

 **(Tu n’accableras pas Legolas avec tes rêves et ambitions comme l’a fait ton père** )

Son père avait été une meilleure âme que lui. Oropher était bon et sage – _beleg/grand et juste/fort en esprit_ – et avait aimé son peuple avec tout ce qu’il avait. Il ne se mettait jamais en colère et pardonnait vite à ses ennemis. Son père avait été trop bon pour détester qui que ce soit.

**(Contrairement à toi, qui déteste si facilement et librement)**

Legolas était pareil d’une certaine manière. Il ne détestait jamais personne, pas vraiment, même lorsqu’il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature. Il pouvait enrager et se battre et être rancunier, mais il n’aurait jamais pu égorger la femme de son ennemi en l’obligeant à regarder. Il n’aurait jamais pu regarder un royaume brûler alors que son peuple hurlait pitié. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était de brûler avec le besoin – _baur/désir/obsession/une envie que l’on ne peut refuser_ – de tuer et de détruire parce que c’était le seul moyen de combler un vide.

**(Tu es reconnaissant parce que ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu veux voir chez ton fils)**

Il était différent – _iâ/vide/abysse/seul_ – de son père et de son fils. Il n’était pas une âme noble aimée pour sa compassion et sa sagesse. Son peuple le respectait pour sa force et sa protection ; les étrangers le regardaient avec malaise et méfiance ; et ses cousins le regardaient avec effarement et dédain. Le seul qui le regardait comme s’il avait créé la lune et les étoiles était son enfant. Pas que cela le dérangeait. Il se fichait du monde et de ses habitants. Les seuls qui comptaient pour lui ­ _– iâr/sang/mon sang/mon peuple/ma famille_ – l’aimaient, et c’était assez.

Ces différences rendaient sa compréhension de son père difficile. Même lorsqu’il était enfant, il ne comprenait pas le désir d’Oropher de s’asseoir avec ses hommes pendant les repas comme s’ils étaient égaux ; ou de visiter les villes des hommes et des nains pour le plaisir. Il se souciait tellement des autres qu’il les plaçait au-dessus de lui de toutes les manières, petites et grandes. Il était même prêt à mourir pour protéger les peuples de terre du milieu.

**(Tu le détestais surtout pour cette raison)**

Ce manque de compréhension n’avait pas changé des siècles plus tard. Le halfling – _filigod/petit oiseau/toujours en train de voler/tellement délicat et facile à briser_ – était comme Oropher. Il aimait ses idiots – _hadhodrim/nains/idiots/incassables_ – et était prêt à mourir pour eux. Cela n’avait pas d’importance s’ils le détestaient ; il était prêt à mourir pour les sauver. C’était irrationnel.

**(Tu l’admires parce que c’est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire)**

C’était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté cette alliance. Pas qu’il se préoccupait de Sauron ou du halfling, mais parce qu’il voulait comprendre. Il voulait comprendre comment il était possible de s’attacher autant pour si peu de raisons.

**(Peut-être que si tu le comprenais, tu pourrais pardonner au monde de t’avoir pris ton père)**

* * *

Bilbo cligna lentement les yeux en regardant le nain penché au-dessus de lui. « Hullo, Nori. Tu as un air affreux »

_Attention à mes talents d’observation…_

Nori – _transpercé par une lance, son sang formant un océan à ses pieds_ – ricana et leva les yeux au ciel. « Merci, cambrioleur. Tu es plutôt beau toi aussi. Je pense que j’ai vu des corps avec un meilleur coloris. »

« Attention. Ta jalousie est apparente, » Rétorqua-t-il en fermant les yeux et en se frottant le visage. « Mince. Est-ce que je rêve toujours ? Est-ce que tu es réel ? »

Nori claqua sa langue contre son palais en aidant le hobbit à s’asseoir. « Ne t’en veux pas trop. Beaucoup de gens rêvent de ma charmante personne. Ne le dis juste pas à Thorin ; je ne veux pas subir une autre de ses crises. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et plissa les yeux vers le nain agenouillé devant lui. « Nori ? Tu es vraiment là ? »

« Je pense que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, » Dit le voleur en fronçant les sourcils et en examinant le hobbit. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu t’es frappé la tête ? »

« Tu es mort. Dans mes rêves, » Expliqua-t-il lentement, clignant des yeux. « Vous êtes tous morts ici. Comme dans ma première vie. Ou est-ce que c’est ma première vie ? Je ne me souviens pas… »

Nori le fixa un moment. Puis, il grogna quelque chose de sombre dans sa langue maternelle, avant de se lever d’un coup. En contradiction avec ses mots, la main qui aida Bilbo à se lever fut gentille et ferme. Il stabilisa même le hobbit lorsqu’il oscilla, et l’attrapa quand il s’effondra presque à nouveau.

« Whoa attention ! Attention, cambrioleur, appuies-toi sur moi un instant, » Ordonna le nain en forçant Bilbo à se reposer sur son épaule. Il se détendit volontairement contre le corps à côté de lui et inspira l’odeur de cuir, fumée, cendres, et terre.

« Dans quoi est-ce que tu t’es roulé ? » Marmonna-t-il contre l’épaule du nain.

« Pas roulé. Grimpé, » Corrigea Nori en commençant à le tirer vers la porte de la cellule, « et creusé. Beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment Bofur et Bifur peuvent vivre en tant que mineurs. J’ai creusé pendant une demi-journée et je ne veux plus jamais le faire. »

« Tu serais un horrible mineur. Tu t’ennuierais trop facilement et finirais par pousser quelqu’un dans un trou, » Pointa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nori rit doucement. « Tu me connais si bien. »

Bilbo fredonna et regarda les couloirs sombres et vides. « Où sont les autres ? Est-ce que nous partons pour quelque chose ? »

« Oui, notre évasion, » Marmonna le voleur alors qu’il soulevait le hobbit. « Cette histoire de sauvetage est compliquée. Essaye de ne plus te faire capturer, ok ? »

Il ricana, s’éloignant du nain, et tombant contre le mur. « N’importe quoi, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Donne-moi une épée ! Je peux me battre ! »

« Tu te transpercerais toi-même en tombant dans les escaliers, » Rétorqua sèchement Nori. Il tendit la main vers le hobbit et le tira vers lui par le coude. « Reste près de moi jusqu’à ce que nous ayons rejoins les autres. Ce serait bête que tu meurs maintenant. »

Il fit la moue et donna un coup de coude à son compagnon. « Je ne tomberais pas dans les escaliers… »

« Bien sûr que non, » Acquiesça trop facilement le nain.

« C’est ça, » Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre. « Je suis tellement fatigué. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tellement fatigué ? Je pense que je ne dors pas assez, Nori. »

Le voleur s’arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu pourras dormir lorsque nous serons dehors. Maintenant tais-toi pendant un moment. J’essaye d’écouter. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté à son tour. Quand il écoutait attentivement, il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas. « Est-ce que quelqu’un vient à notre rencontre ? »

« Pas vraiment, » Répondit Nori en le tirant dans le couloir. Il suivit sans se plaindre alors que le nain le menait dans un labyrinthe de couloirs. Il ne savait pas comment son ami s’y retrouvait. Tout se ressemblait pour lui. 

« Architecture horrible, » Ricana-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Mon père serait horrifié… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Marmonna le nain en secouant la tête. « On va devoir t’amener voir Oin rapidement. »

« Oin ? » Répéta-t-il – _dévoré vivant par un monstre ; ses cris résonnent toujours dans ses oreilles_ – lentement. « Il est en vie aussi ? »

Nori gronda. _« Par les couilles de Mahâl._ »

« On dirait un nom de boisson. Est-ce que c’est de la bière ? Ou peut-être un spiritueux ? Ce n’est pas un vin n’est-ce pas ? »

Nori ne répondit pas mais la prise sur son coude se resserra.

Enfin ils trouvèrent une sortie. Avec l’aide de Nori, il descendit les escaliers sans trop de difficultés. Quand il atteignit la fin, il fut surpris de trouver un autre nain et un elfe en train de les attendre.

« Oh, Fili, » Soupira-t-il sentant son cœur se ramollir. « Je suis tellement content de te voir. Je pensais que tu étais mort avec ton frère à nouveau. Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Fili leva les sourcils depuis sa position au milieu d’un groupe d’orcs morts. Dans chaque main se trouvait une lame et il semblait couvert de terre et de sang. « De quoi est-ce qu’il parle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu’il s’est frappé la tête, » Expliqua Nori en traînant Bilbo pour le jeter sur le prince. « Il a peut-être perdu son esprit à cause de ces bâtards. Dans tous les cas, on doit l’emmener voir Oin. »

« Prince Legolas, » Salua le hobbit en regardant l’elfe silencieux qui le fixait avec les yeux plissés. « Vous ressemblez à votre père avec cette expression. Vous ne devriez pas faire cette tête. Votre papa est joli, mais il a la personnalité d’une pierre. Vous ne voulez pas être comme lui. »

« Oh Mahâl, » Grogna Fili alors que Legolas continuait à le fixer avec un regard plein de jugement.

« Est-ce que c’est une autre boisson ? Comme les couilles de Mahâl ? » Se demanda-t-il en regardant Nori. « Je peux essayer ? Est-ce que Dwalin en a ? Attends, est-ce qu’il est vivant lui aussi ? »

Fili grogna à nouveau alors que Nori fermait les yeux et semblait compter jusqu’à dix dans sa tête. Il se sentit un peu offensé. Avec Bilbo, on devait aller au moins jusqu’à trente.

« Bilbo, tout le monde est en vie, » Expliqua Fili en regardant le hobbit dans les yeux avec ses yeux – _vides de toute vie et de feu et fixés sur Kili parce qu’il protégeait son frère même dans la mort_ – bleus. « Ils nous attendent à l’extérieur des portes. Tu comprends ? Nous sommes venus te sortir du Mordor. Nous sommes venus te ramener chez toi à Erebor. »

« Chez moi? » Répéta-t-il, clignant des yeux. « Mais ma maison est… est… »

_\- un trou confortable rempli de livres familiers et de couvertures usées – un petit feu de camp rempli de rires et de voix profondes qui le réconfortent dans la nuit – une cité brisée hantée par les murmures de ceux qui sont déjà venus – des yeux bleus et un sourire tordu qui font fondre son cœur –_

« - lbo ? Bilbo ?! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?! »

« On le reperd. Il m’a fait la même chose tout à l’heure quand je l’ai trouvé, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire revenir à la normale… »

« Il est très malade. Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que son état n’empire. »

« Fili, » Dit-il doucement, interrompant la conversation en regardant dans les yeux du prince. « Je pense que je n’ai plus de maison. Je pense… Je pense que je l’ai perdue… »

Les yeux de Fili s’assombrirent – _des yeux bleu minuit et des accusations injustes et la douleur de la trahison et pourquoipourquoipourquoi_ – et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace le faisant ressembler au féroce guerrier roi qu’il deviendrait un jour.

« Non, Bilbo, tu as une maison, » Assura le blond en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules du hobbit. « Et nous allons t’y ramener maintenant. »

* * *

Il suivit silencieusement les deux nains et l’elfe dans la forteresse inconnue. Legolas les menait, Nori derrière-lui alors que Fili restait avec lui au milieu. Le prince garda une poigne ferme sur son poignet comme s’il était un enfant qui allait s’enfuir si laissé sans surveillance. Bilbo commençait à comprendre ce que Kili avait dû ressentir toute sa vie avec Fili en tant que grand frère.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-il alors que son esprit commençait à s’éclaircir. Sa tête lui faisait mal et certains de ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais il pouvait penser plus facilement.

« Mordor. Sauron t’as capturé, tu te souviens ? » Répondit doucement Fili.

Il hocha la tête et certains de ses cheveux lui tombèrent dans les yeux, le surprenant. Quand est-ce que ses tresses s’étaient défaites ? « Oui. Il a envoyé ses spectres. Ils ont essayé de ne pas me tuer, mais je crois qu’il n’ont pas fait un très bon travail. »

Le prince ricana. « Non, effectivement. »

« Ils n’auraient pas du essayer. Nous sommes les seuls capables de te garder en vie, » Commenta Nori.

« Où sont les spectres ? » Se demanda-t-il, regardant le blond à côté de lui. « Où est Sauron ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y a personne ? »

« Ils sont à la Porte Noire, » Répondit calmement Legolas devant lui. « Mon père, le roi Thorin et le seigneur Dain sont en train de mener une attaque avec leurs armées. »

Il cligna lentement des yeux, son esprit luttant pour comprendre cette idée. « Mais… comment ? Leurs armées ont été pratiquement décimées pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. »

« Oncle Thorin a embauché de l’aide, » Expliqua Fili, lui souriant avant de se reconcentrer sur son environnement. « Il a engagé des mercenaires et les hommes du Gondor et de Rohan. Oncle Dain a même récupéré des troupes supplémentaires des Montagnes de Fer. »

Bilbo se sentait toujours perdu. « Pourquoi ? Ils ne pensent pas avoir une chance de passer la Porte Noire quand même. »

Derrière lui, Nori soupira bruyamment et tapa doucement la tête de Bilbo. « Ils n’essayent pas de la franchir, cambrioleur. Ils essayent juste d’attirer l’attention assez longtemps pour que puissions venir te sauver. »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le voleur. « C’est… C’est une tentative de sauvetage ? Pour _moi_? »

« Ne sois pas aussi surpris, » Interrompit Fili, lui serrant le poignet. « Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que nous allions te laisser aller jusqu’au Mordor avec seulement trois étrangers pour te protéger ? »

« Ce n’étaient pas des étrangers - » Commença-t-il à disputer avant de se stopper en se rappelant ses trois camarades perdus. « Oh, votre majesté. Je dois vous parler de Tauriel. Elle - »

« Je sais, » Interrompit l’elfe, sa voix ne faiblissant pas tandis que ses épaules se raidissaient. « Nous l’avons trouvée, ainsi que Beorn. Ils sont vivants, mais de peu. Ils… Ils ont subit de grandes blessures. Des blessures que même nos meilleurs guérisseurs ne peuvent guérir. »

Son rêve (souvenir) du corps brisé de Tauriel lui traversa l’esprit, et il lutta pour retenir un sanglot. « E-Et Bard ? Est-ce qu’il… ? »

« Pareil. En vie, mais de peu, » Expliqua Fili, se léchant les lèvres et détournant le regard. « Il… Je pense qu’il ne remarchera pas, Bilbo. »

Bilbo ferma les yeux et frissonna en envisageant un Bard alité. « Oh. Oh non. Il… Pauvre Bard. Ils sont tous restés derrière pour moi… »

« Ils nous l’ont dit, » Admis doucement Nori. « Enfin, Tauriel l’a fait. Elle était la seule en état de nous parler. Nous les avons envoyés à Mirkwood pour qu’ils puissent se rétablir. Pour le moment nous n’avons pas reçu de nouvelle quant à leur décès. »

« Mais je suis sûr qu’ils vont s’en sortir, » Assura Fili en lançant un regard noir au voleur. « Ils sont forts. Ils doivent l’être pour être restés avec toi aussi longtemps sans perdre l’esprit. »

« Je pense que _je_ perds l’esprit, » Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant le prince. « Comment est-ce que vous trois êtes entrés… à l’endroit où on est ? »

« Barad-dûr, » Renseigna Legolas.

« Passés par Ered Lithui. Nous avons grimpé surtout, puis utilisé les tunnels abandonnés quand nous le pouvions, » Expliqua le jeune prince.

« Comment… ? »

Nori ricana. « Nous sommes des nains, Bilbo. Nous avons un truc pour les pierres et les montagnes. »

« Et pourquoi seulement vous trois ? » Se demanda-t-il, se frottant le front. « Nori je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là Fili ? Prince Legolas ? »

« Après Nori, je suis le meilleure niveau discrétion, » Expliqua le prince avant de faire une pause et de secouer la tête. « En fait, non, Ori l’est, mais Dori et Nori ne voulaient pas le laisser venir. »

« Tu es heureux que je t’ai laissé venir, petit prince, » Rétorqua le voleur, frappant le jeune nain à l’arrière du genou.

« Je suis venu à la demande de Tauriel, » Ajouta Legolas, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour lancer un regard à Bilbo. « Elle… Elle est très inquiète pour vous, Maître Baggins. »

_\- « … J’ai pris une partie de ton âme et l’ai dévorée… » -_

Il frissonna et se rapprocha du nain qui le guidait.

_Elle avait bien raison._

* * *

Bilbo fut surpris de la distance parcourue avant de rencontrer les quelques orcs restants dans la forteresse. Legolas les remarqua en premier et fit un signe de la main aux nains avant de sortir une flèche. Avant que le prince n’ait pu la tirer, il se retrouva tiré contre le mur derrière l’elfe.

« Bilbo, reste ici à côté du prince fringant, » Ordonna Nori, tournant un couteau fin et sanglant dans sa main.

Legolas laissa échapper un petit bruit alors que sa flèche frappait un orc en plein visage. « Pour la dernière fois, ce n’est pas mon nom – »

« M’en fous, » Dit le nain d’une voix monotone alors que lui et Fili allaient tuer les autres orcs qui les avaient enfin remarqués.

Bilbo secoua la tête et regarda l’elfe à l’air renfrogné. « Ne le prends pas personnellement. Il parle comme ça à tout le monde. »

« Je suis surpris qu’il soit toujours en vie alors, » Marmonna le prince en tirant une autre flèche. « Mais au moins il n’est pas aussi affreux que l’autre. _Il_ a menacé de m’éventrer si je ne vous ramenais pas tous les trois en vie. »

« Dwalin ? » Devina-t-il en regardant Fili décapiter un orc.

Legolas secoua la tête. « Non, le vieux. Je pense qu’il s’agissait de son frère. »

« Balin… ? »

« Oui, lui. » Le prince se tourna et grimaça en tirant une autre flèche sans regarder. Bien sûr, il frappa sa cible en plein dans le mille. « Les détails utilisés étaient un peu… excessifs. »

Il cligna des yeux et reposa sa tête contre le mur froid. « Huh. Tu as du le rencontrer lorsqu’il était de mauvaise humeur. Balin est en général plus… »

« Gentil ? » Devina l’elfe.

« Subtil, » Corrigea-t-il, pensant à son – _il meurt seul et oublié dans une tombe glacée. Pourquoi est-ce que je l’ai laissé partir, pourquoipourquoipourquoiPOURQUOI ? –_ ami.

Le blond ricana. « Je ne pensais pas que les nains connaissaient ce mot. »

Il repoussa ses pensées. Ce n’était pas le moment de retomber dans la folie. « Certains le connaissent. Thorin sait ce qu’est le tact, mais il pense que c’est quelque chose que les gens doivent lui montrer et pas l’inverse. »

« Oh, comme mon père. Cela explique pourquoi ils ne s’entendent pas, » Dit facilement l’elfe en transperçant paresseusement un orc.

Cela lui arracha un rire rouillé. Cela lui fit mal, mais c’était agréable de rire à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son dernier rire. Son rire sec et pathétique tira cependant un sourire en coin à Legolas. Cette expression rendait son visage moins délicat et un peu plus espiègle.

Une fois les orcs tués, ils continuèrent jusqu’à une tour vide avec de larges fenêtres. Legolas regarda dehors et observa la terre avant de se tourner vers eux avec un hochement de tête. Alors, avant qu’il puisse demander pourquoi, le prince elfe attrapa le rebord de la fenêtre d’une main et se hissa dehors.

« J’espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse la même chose, » Commenta-t-il en lançant un regard aux deux nains.

Fili sourit alors que Nori se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. « Désolé. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas les hauteurs, mais c’est la meilleure porte de sortie. »

Il continua à fixer le prince. « Vraiment ? Sauter de la fenêtre d’une tour est votre meilleur plan ? »

Fili haussa les épaules.

« Allez, cambrioleur, à ton tour, » Appela Nori en regardant le sol par la fenêtre. « Le prince fringant attends pour te rattraper. »

« Comment est-ce que je peux savoir s’il va me rattraper ? » Grommela-t-il alors que Fili le poussait vers la fenêtre. « Ou que je ne vais pas l’écraser ? »

« Tu es aussi gros qu’une souris actuellement. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je suis quasi sûr que tu ne peux pas écraser un elfe adulte, » Dit Nori d’une voix monotone.

« Mais je suis plutôt sûr qu’un nain le pourrait, » Ajouta le prince avec un sourire malicieux.

« N’essayons pas, » Plaida-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par la fenêtre. La chute n’était pas aussi haute que prévue, mais toujours assez haute pour lui donner la nausée. Legolas attendait patiemment sur le sol avec les bras tendus.

Il soupira et regarda ses amis. « Finissons-en alors. »

Avec l’aide de Nori, il se hissa sur le bord de la fenêtre et passa les jambes de l’autre côté. Ses mains commencèrent à suer alors qu’il regardait le sol, et il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la peur qui lui tordait l’estomac.

« Si je meurs, faites-en une histoire plus impressionnante que ça, » Dit-il aux deux nains derrière lui sans quitter le sol des yeux.

Fili ricana alors que Nori lui tapotait l’épaule.

« Je ferais en sorte que cela sonne encore mieux que ton combat avec Smaug, » Promis le voleur, avant de le pousser par la fenêtre.

Bilbo inspira brutalement alors qu’il plongeait vers la terre. Le vent le dépassait si vite que ses yeux commencèrent à s’humidifier et ses oreilles à siffler. Une éternité passa avant qu’il n’arrête de tomber ; attrapé par Legolas comme s’il n’était qu’un enfant.

 _Nori est un nain mort,_ jura-t-il alors que l’elfe l’aidait à se relever. Il trébucha un peu mais réussit à s’empêcher de vomir ou de s’évanouir.

« Je vais le poignarder pour ça, » Déclara-t-il doucement en enroulant ses bras autour son estomac.

Legolas rit doucement. « Je vous donnerais le couteau si besoin. »

« Je vais peut-être accepter votre proposition, » Admit-il, regardant les nains sauter à son tour. A son grand soulagement et ennui, les deux atterrirent sur leurs pieds sans se blesser.

« Tu as aimé ton voyage ? » Demanda Nori avec une expression parfaitement neutre, celle qui lui permettait de gagner tous les jeux de cartes.

« Je vais dire à Dori que ses câlins te manquent, » Promis-t-il en foudroyant le voleur du regard.

Le nain ne tressaillit même pas. « Vas-y donc. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il aura envie de me faire des câlins quand tu seras là. Ou as-tu oublié les lettres que tu nous as laissées ? »

« Les lettres ? » Répéta-t-il en clignant des yeux. Quelles lettres ? De quoi parlait le voleur ?

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, » Ordonna Fili, lançant un regard à l’autre nain. « Pour le moment, nous devons bouger. Bilbo, nous allons devoir grimper la montagne pour sortir d’ici. Cela va nous prendre la majorité de la nuit. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir le supporter ? »

Le hobbit haussa les épaules et regarda la forteresse qui l’avait tenu prisonnier. « Est-ce que ça a de l’importance ? Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Nous t’aiderons lorsque tu seras fatigué, » Promis le jeune prince, ses yeux bleus s’adoucissant. « Je te porterais moi-même s’il le faut. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je peux marcher pour le moment. Mes jambes ne sont pas un problème. »

_C’est mon âme et mon esprit qui le sont…_

« Alors allons-y avant de nous refaire remarquer, » Ordonna Legolas en surveillant la zone.

Bilbo hocha la tête et suivit ses amis alors qu’ils continuaient à se diriger vers la liberté.


	41. Chapitre 39

Le Mordor était un désert noir de cendres et de soufre. L’air était rempli de fumée et de feu, et il doutait pouvoir apercevoir un ciel bleu ici, et ce peu importe la saison. Les pierres et la terre qui composaient la terre étaient assez irrégulières pour blesser ses pieds de hobbit. Mais la qualité la plus importante du Mordor était la _chaleur_ insupportable.

« Quand allons-nous rejoindre les tunnels ? » Demanda Bilbo à ses sauveurs alors qu’il les suivait sur la montagne. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau à cause de sa sueur, et il pouvait en sentir couler sur sa nuque et son dos. Dégoûtant.

« Bientôt. On y est presque, » Répondit Fili, le regardant par-dessus son épaule avec les sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que tu es fatigué ? Nous pouvons nous arrêter et nous reposer. »

Il secoua la tête lentement. « Non. Je peux continuer. »

Fili n’eut pas l’air convaincu mais il ne poussa pas le hobbit. La vérité était que Bilbo voulait s’arrêter pour se reposer, mais il voulait surtout quitter le Mordor. Alors même si son corps lui faisait mal, et si sa vision était floue, il se forçait à continuer. S’il avait de la chance, ils atteindraient les tunnels sans qu’il ne s’évanouisse et tombe de la montagne.

Derrière lui il pouvait sentir Nori le regarder comme s’il concentrait son Dori intérieur. Une partie de lui était touchée par l’inquiétude du voleur, mais une partie plus importante était agacée à l’idée d’être traité comme un enfant invalide. Il n’avait pas survécu une centaine (ou était-ce cinquante ?) d’années avec uniquement de la chance, peu importe ce que Gandalf clamait.

 _Un pied devant l’autre,_ ordonna-t-il à son corps alors qu’ils continuaient à monter.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin les tunnels environ un million d’années plus tard, Bilbo s’autorisa immédiatement à s’éloigner contre le mur le plus proche. Il glissa jusqu’au sol et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Son corps tout entier lui faisait tellement mal qu’il ne voulait rien de plus que fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Malheureusement, il avait oublié avec qui il voyageait.

« Merde ! Bilbo qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as besoin d’eau ? Nori, passe-moi l’eau, » Ordonna Fili en s’agenouillant à côté du hobbit.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel alors que le voleur donnait sa gourde au prince. « Je vais bien, juste fatigué. C’était difficile à grimper. »

Fili n’eut pas l’air convaincu et lui fourra la gourde dans les mains. « Bois lentement. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne refusa pas l’eau. Une fois terminé, il la rendit au prince et ferma les yeux. « Merci. Fili, tu as été blessé pendant la bataille. Comment vas-tu à présent ? Est-ce que tes blessures sont guéries ? »

« Oui, elles ont guéries il y a un moment, » Répondit le prince. « Thorin et Bifur ont mis plus de temps, mais ils vont bien tous les deux maintenant. »

Il fredonna en intégrant cette information. « Bien. Quel jour sommes-nous ? J’ai perdu la notion du temps après avoir été capturé par les spectres. »

« L’hiver est bientôt terminé, » Répondit vaguement Nori depuis quelque part sur sa droite.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. « Oh. J’ai été inconscient plus longtemps que je ne le pensais alors. »

Ses mots firent se renfrogner Fili et se raidir Nori. Legolas leva les sourcils mais resta concentré sur la surveillance des tunnels.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait, Bilbo ? Tout à l’heure tu pouvais à peine parler. Est-ce qu’ils t’ont torturé ? » Demanda Fili, s’agenouillant en face de lui. Il avait un air sévère sur son visage qui le rendait plus vieux qu’il ne l’était. « Tu peux nous dire la vérité. »

« Ils ne m’ont pas torturé, » Assura-t-il au blond en lui tapotant l’épaule. « C’est juste… Être autour des spectres m’a rendu malade c’est tout. »

« Malade ? » Répéta Fili avec le ton qu’il utilisait lorsque Kili essayait (et n’arrivait pas) à lui mentir.

« Oui, malade. Rien de trop affreux, vraiment. Juste beaucoup de cauchemars et autres. J’ai… J’ai oublié beaucoup de choses. Mon esprit est toujours embrumé, mais ça s’améliore, » Répondit-il lentement, essayant de penser clairement. « Je pense qu’être loin de toutes ces ténèbres aide. »

« Tu n’aurais pas du y aller déjà, » Commenta Nori avec un ton de fer. « Pas sans nous. »

Bilbo soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. « Je devais détruire l’anneau, Nori, et vous n’étiez pas en assez bon état pour faire le voyage. C’était mieux pour moi d’y aller seul. »

« Et l’avez-vous fait ? Détruire l’anneau ? » Demanda calmement Legolas sans détourner le regard de sa garde.

« Non. Je l’ai délibérément perdu pour que les spectres ne puissent pas le trouver. Je ne sais plus où il est à présent, » Répondit-il doucement.

« Pas avec Sauron, évidemment, ou nous serions tous morts, » Pointa Fili.

« Oubliez ce foutu anneau. Ce n’est pas notre problème actuellement, » Ordonna Nori avec un air méchant. « Nous avons de plus gros problèmes. Notre cambrioleur est malade et a besoin d’aide. Nous devons continuer à bouger. »

« Vrai. Plus nous prenons du temps pour nous échapper, plus il y a de morts à la porte, » Rappela Legolas.

Bilbo frissonna. Il en avait marre de voir des gens mourir pour lui. Si Sauron ne le tuait pas d’abord, alors il était sûr que la culpabilité allait l’avaler. « Vous avez raison. Sortons d’ici. »

* * *

Les tunnels étaient vieux et dangereux et évidemment instables. Nori était devant puisqu’il était celui avec le plus d’expérience, et avait une meilleure mémoire que le plus jeune nain. Fili se rendit utile en guidant Bilbo dans les ténèbres alors que Legolas les suivaient silencieusement.

« Je marche sur quelque chose de gluant. Je peux le sentir entre mes orteils, » Grommela le hobbit dans l’épaule de Fili alors qu’il laissait le prince le guider. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, » Répondit brillamment le blond, lui tapotant le coude qu’il tenait.

« C’est des entrailles d’orcs, » Répondit Nori, prouvant la théorie de Bilbo comme quoi voleur était sa deuxième profession, après connard professionnel. « Nous en avons massacré quelques-uns. Tu marches dans de l’estomac et du foie d’orc. »

Fili grogna alors que Legolas ricanait derrière eux. « Nori, arrête d’essayer de faire peur à Bilbo ! »

« Je n’ai pas peur de morceaux d’orcs, » Nia-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Juste dégoûté. »

« C’est un mensonge. Nous n’avons pas rencontré d’orcs ici, » Rassura rapidement Fili. « Il se moque de toi. »

« Oui, j’avais compris, Fili, merci, » Répondit-il sèchement. « Je ne suis pas Kili. Tu n’as pas besoin de m’expliquer. »

« Mais tu es toujours malade, » Répondit doucement le blond. « Plus tôt tu avais l’air surpris de me voir en vie. Tu avais oublié que nous n’étions pas morts. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant de se rappeler ses mots. « Vraiment ? Je ne m’en souviens pas. Est-ce que quelqu’un est mort alors ? J’ai l’impression que quelqu’un l’est. »

« Personne n’est mort, cambrioleur. Tu penses à ta première vie, » Expliqua le voleur d’un ton vide.

Il se tendit et sentit la prise de Fili se resserrer. « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Tu nous l’a dit dans tes lettres, » Dit lentement Fili, et il sentit les cheveux du prince lui chatouiller la joue lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Avant de partir, tu nous as écrits des lettres à propos de toi et de ta mission. Tu as même avertis Balin, Ori et Oin de leurs futures morts. »

« J’ai fait ça ? » Bilbo ne s’en souvenait pas. Mais là encore, il ne se souvenait pas de la couleur de ses yeux en ce moment, alors peut-être que ce n’était pas une surprise. « Oh. Alors tu sais que tu étais censé mourir avec Kili. »

Fili se raidit légèrement et il se rapprocha du jeune nain pour le réconforter. Son esprit avait oublié des dates et des visages, mais son cœur n’avait pas cessé d’aimer ses nains. « Vous avez survécu par contre. Tu as protégé Kili, je me souviens de ça. Je suis surpris que tu sois venu me chercher. Je ne pensais pas que quoi que ce soit serait capable de vous séparer. »

« Nori avait besoin d’aide et je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet enfer, » Expliqua le jeune nain. « Kili voulait venir aussi , mais oncle Thorin n’a pas voulu. Il a dit que nous serions trop concentrés l’un sur l’autre pour te garder en sécurité. »

« C’est vrai, » Acquiesça-t-il en souriant légèrement. « Même la mort ne pouvait pas stopper ça. Tu es mort en essayant de le protéger la première fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. »

« Ce qui est triste à plein de niveaux, » Commenta paresseusement Nori. « Nous avons besoin de vous trouver une activité. Ou une fille. Merde, peut-être même une pierre de compagnie. »

Legolas ricana à nouveau alors que Fili bégayait, offensé. « Comme si tu pouvais parler ! Tu ne laissais pas Ori rentrer seul le soir. »

« Bien sûr que non. Est-ce que tu sais dans quelle partie de la ville on vivait ? » Se moqua le voleur. « Il aurait pu se faire agresser ou tuer sur le pas de notre porte. »

« Ah oui ? Et Dori ? » Défia le prince. « Je suis quasi sûr _qu’il_ n’a pas besoin de quelqu’un pour l’escorter. »

« Je n’ai jamais raccompagné Dori à la maison depuis les mines, » Nia Nori.

« Nah, tu payais juste les autres pour le surveiller de loin, » Se moqua Fili.

Nori jura dans sa barbe. « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Dwalin. Il a attrapé les hommes que tu as chargé de surveiller Bofur et lui, » Expliqua le blond, et Bilbo pouvait imaginer son expression moqueuse.

Le voleur jura à nouveau. « Dwalin est un nain mort. »

« Tu as même été le premier volontaire pour aller chercher Bilbo, » Ajouta Fili avec une joie évidente.

« C’est pour ça que ton oncle te cries tout le temps dessus, » Grommela Nori. « Et bien sûr que j’étais le premier. Qui d’autre serais venu ? Gloin ? Ses jurons auraient ramené l’armée entière à la forteresse. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus me chercher ? Le Mordor est un cauchemar. Vous auriez mieux fait de m’oublier, » Marmonna Bilbo, fermant les yeux alors que son mal de tête empirait. Il commençait à oublier ce que c’était de ne pas avoir mal.

Les bras de Fili se resserrèrent autour de lui et le rapprochèrent. « Ne parle pas comme ça. Tu es notre cambrioleur, notre oncle hobbit sarcastique, et tu as ta place parmi nous. Nous sommes une famille maintenant, Bilbo, et nous n’allons pas te laisser partir si facilement. »

« Famille, »Répéta-t-il doucement, se rappelant des yeux bleus et un rire et des fossettes. « C’est merveilleux. J’ai toujours voulu récupérer ma famille. Ils sont morts il y a si longtemps… »

« Nous ne sommes pas morts, cambrioleur, » Interrompit gentiment Nori. « Et toi non plus. »

* * *

Il leur fallut beaucoup de temps pour naviguer dans les tunnels qui allaient les mener à la surface. Ils se reposèrent plusieurs fois, mais restèrent en mouvement pendant la majorité du temps. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour rester sur ses pieds et continuer à bouger, mais son corps faible et malade ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment avant de s’effondrer. Même s’il protesta grandement, Fili finit par le porter sur son dos pendant le reste du chemin.

« Ce n’est pas un problème. J’avais l’habitude de porter Kili comme ça lorsque l’on rentrait des forges où oncle Thorin travaillait, » Expliqua Fili. « Enfin, avant qu’il ne devienne aussi grand, le sale gosse. Tu es plus facile à transporter que lui puisque tu es si léger. Tu n’es pas non plus en train de baver dans mes cheveux comme il le faisait. »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il finit par s’endormir pendant le reste du trajet, et ne fut réveillé que lorsque Fili commença à crier.

« - trouvé ! Nous l’avons trouvé ! » Cria le prince à quelqu’un, agitant une main.

Il leva la tête de l’épaule du blond et regarda devant lui pour voir à qui il s’adressait. Il faisait trop noir pour voir de qui il s’agissait, mais il pouvait voir plusieurs silhouettes courir vers eux. Lorsqu’ils s’approchèrent, Fili l’aida à descendre et le tint en place lorsqu’il trébucha. Il venait de regagner son équilibre lorsque qu’une silhouette grande et familière les rejoints enfin.

« T-Thorin, » Bégaya-t-il, clignant des yeux. « T-Tu es là… ? »

Thorin – _le chant funéraire est chanté dans un langage qui ressemble à la guerre/deux lourdes perles d’argent qui pendent contre sa mâchoire/un désir ardent pour quelque chose de différent, de plus_ – s’arrêta devant lui. Il était habillé d’une armure inconnue avec Orcrist sur le dos, et était couvert de sang et de bleus. Mais ses yeux étaient brillants, il bougeait facilement comme si toutes ses blessures étaient guéries, et il y avait un air de soulagement et de stabilité autour de lui.

« Bilbo, » Salua le roi, souriant en le regardant de haut en bas avec des yeux brillants. Il n’y avait pas de traces de nuages noirs dans ses yeux océan ; seulement un bleu calme et immobile.

« Tu es vivant, » Dit-il, s’appuyant contre Fili alors que ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à nouveau. « Tu es vivant. »

Thorin lança un regard à son neveu mais hocha la tête. « Oui, Bilbo. Je suis toujours en vie. »

« Oh. Bien. Tu ne l’étais pas la dernière fois. Vivant, je veux dire, » Bredouilla-t-il, et il savait qu’il devait ressembler à un idiot mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. « Tu es mort en face de moi. Au final, je n’avais pas pu te protéger malgré mes plans. Plutôt pathétique, vraiment. »

« Pathétique ? » Répéta le roi, levant un sourcil. « Je ne pense pas. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Tu m’as même sauvé de moi-même. »

« Vraiment ? » Se demanda-t-il en pensant aux mots de Sauron à propos d’âmes et de plans. « Ou est-ce que j’ai rendu les choses pires. Il sait tout ce qui est à venir. Il sait comment il va être vaincu, et il sait qui va le faire. Il va gagner et vous allez tous mourir à nouveau. »

Thorin ne dit rien et continua à le fixer. Il avait l’air tellement normal avec sa barbe et ses cheveux en bataille, et cela mis Bilbo en colère pendant un moment parce qu’il savait qu’il n’allait pas bien. Il n’irait jamais bien à nouveau.

Finalement, le nain soupira profondément, et lui attrapa les épaules, le rapprochant de lui. Bilbo se laissa faire et regarda le roi devant lui. Aussi proche de lui, il réalisa que Thorin avait une nouvelle cicatrice au coin de sa bouche, et que l’une de ses tresses n’avait plus de fermoir. Où était l’autre ?

« Bilbo, je suis vivant. Nous sommes tous vivants, » Murmura Thorin, se penchant en avant pour reposer son front contre le sien. « Nous sommes tous en vie et ensemble. Est-ce que cela semble être un échec pour toi ? »

« Mais je n’ai pas détruit l’anneau, » Confessa-t-il amèrement, fermant les yeux. « Et j’ai ramené Sauron avec moi. C’est de ma faute s’il est en vie et aussi fort à nouveau. »

Thorin souffla et frotta ses épaules avec ses pouces. « Alors nous allons retrouver l’anneau et le tuer. Si c’est arrivé une fois alors nous pouvons recommencer. »

« Mais pour qu’il puisse mourir, je dois mourir aussi, » Révéla-t-il, et sentit Thorin se raidir contre lui en réponse. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et il maudit une fois de plus son incapacité à retenir ses larmes. Est-ce qu’il serait assez fort pour ne pas pleurer en face du roi guerrier ?

« Je ne vais pas laisser cela arriver, » Promis le nain, avant de le tirer dans un câlin qui fit gémir ses bleus et son corps malade. Mais il ignora la douleur et s’accrocha au roi parce qu’il ne pourrait jamais se remettre du fait qu’il pouvait prendre Thorin dans ses bras.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir avec lui, » Jura Thorin dans ses cheveux alors qu’une de ses mains lui frottait le dos. « Je te le promets. Nous allons trouver un moyen de le battre sans te perdre. »

 _Je ne pense pas que tu puisses,_ pensa Bilbo, mais c’était un mensonge si beau qu’il ne protesta pas.

« Cette fois _je_ serais celui qui _te_ sauveras, » Murmura le nain, et c’était la promesse la plus douce qu’on lui ai jamais faite.


	42. Chapitre 40

Dis avait toujours été fière de son côté pratique.

Seule fille dans une famille d’hommes têtus et émotionnels, sa voix de la raison était un rare cadeau. Son père – Mahâl bénisse son cœur – avait été un nain bon qui avait essayé de vivre sa vie avec honneur. Malheureusement, il était aussi bouché, et ne pouvais jamais voir lorsque l’on se jouait de lui. Ses frères n’étaient pas mieux ; Thorin était aussi têtu que leur père alors que Frerin était trop gentil pour même imaginer que l’on puisse lui mentir. Elle avait passé la majorité de sa jeunesse à les sortir de leurs ennuis, ou à les laisser brûler pour son propre bénéfice parce qu’ils devaient comprendre qu’il ne fallait pas l’énerver.

Dis aimait ses frères, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle allait les épargner.

En tant que l’une des seules personnes intelligentes de sa famille – Oin était l’autre, et peut-être Fili lorsqu’il aura appris à dire non à son frère – c’était son travail de prendre soin de tout le monde. Elle le faisait subtilement, bien sûr, parce que son frère et ses cousins étaient des nains fiers mais aussi ridiculement sensibles, et se mettraient à bouder s’ils savaient ce qu’elle faisait pour eux. Alors par respect pour leur fierté (et pour ne pas avoir à subir leur geignements), elle opérait depuis les coulisses ; agissant comme la pauvre princesse veuve qui avait besoin de son frère et de ses fils. En réalité elle était celle qui tranchait la gorge de leurs ennemis et jetait leurs corps dans la rivière, et qui faisait en sorte que ses idiots de fils ne finissent pas en prison.

Mais son nouveau dilemme… allait devoir demander plus de tact que la normale.

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Dis leva les yeux de la lettre d’Oin, et croisa le regard de l’une des plus belles naines de la montagne. « Oin m’a envoyé une lettre à propos de mon frère aîné. Apparemment Thorin a demandé en mariage l’un des membres de la compagnie. »

Suna, la femme de son cousin Gloin et l’une des seules naines qu’elle aimait fréquenter, leva les sourcils. « Oh ? Et qui est le nain malchanceux qui a attiré l’attention de notre idiot de roi ? »

« Ce n’est pas un nain ; c’est un hobbit, » Répondit-il, pinçant les lèvres et tapant ses longs ongles contre la table. « Un certain Bilbo Baggins de la Comté. Leur cambrioleur et celui qui s’est assuré de la mort de Smaug. »

« Un hobbit ? Je pensais qu’ils ne quittaient jamais leurs terres, » Commenta Suna, clignant des yeux. Pour Suna, c’était une déclaration de surprise et de choc complet.

« Eh bien celui-là l’a fait grâce à ce sorcier, » Siffla-t-elle, jetant la lettre sur la table et s’enfonçant dans sa chaise.

De toutes les fins possibles de cette quête, Thorin tombant amoureux n’était pas prévu. Au pire elle avait pensé perdre un membre de sa famille ou – Mahâl – ses deux fils et son frère. Elle avait espéré un succès, bien sûr, mais elle n’avait pas tant d’espoir que ça dans les plans de Thorin. Mais ça ? _Ca_ c’était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s’attendait quand son frère et ses fils étaient partis réclamer leur maison.

« Tu es en colère, » Remarqua Suna, penchant la tête et faisant tomber ses tresses blondes sur son épaule. « Pourquoi ? Parce que ton frère est tombé amoureux sans ta permission ? Ou parce que tu vas devoir le partager avec quelqu’un d’autre pour la première fois de ta vie ?

« Aucun des deux. Je suis agacée parce que je ne connais pas ce hobbit, » Répondit-elle honnêtement parce que Suna savait quand elle mentait. « Qui est-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il rejoint la compagnie ? Comment est sa famille ? Quelles sont ses racines ? Que veut-il gagner avec ce mariage ? Ce Baggins est un étranger pour moi et je n’aime pas ça. »

La naine devant elle sourit. Son expression fit ressortir sa mâchoire et mis ses lèvres en valeur. Dis fut à la fois ennuyée et émerveillée. Elle savait qu’elle était attirante à sa manière, mais elle n’était rien à côté de la femme de son cousin. Suna était une beauté classique, de ses cheveux épais à sa large poitrine. Pourquoi elle avait choisi Gloin de tous les nains Dis ne le saurait jamais.

« Tu es trop méfiante, » Commenta Suna parce qu’elle était aussi plus franche que son mari et avait autant de tact que Thorin. « Ton frère est un adulte. Je suis sûr qu’il peut choisir un mari qui ne va pas le poignarder dans le dos la nuit de leur mariage. »

« Thorin est incapable de suspecter quelqu’un en qui il a eu confiance de le trahir, » Nia-t-elle parce qu’elle connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque. Le seul qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle était Frerin, et il était partit depuis longtemps. « Il semble dur et froid mais il a un cœur tendre qui va le tuer un de ces jours. »

Suna n’eut pas l’air très inquiète. « Cela ne veut pas dire qu’il fait une erreur. Et si ce hobbit aime réellement Thorin ? Alors ? »

Elle n’avait pas de réponse à ça. Thorin avait dit clairement que sa mission dans la vie était de devenir roi et que rien n’allait l’empêcher de réclamer son droit de naissance. Ce n’était pas naturel de sa part de déclarer qu’il avait trouvé son Unique et qu’il voulait se marier. Personne ne pouvait changer d’avis si facilement ou si rapidement, à moins d’être trompé.

 _Mais… tu ne t’attendais pas à tomber amoureuse de Vilin aussi rapidement,_ murmura une voix – qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Frerin – dans son esprit.

Cela la fit pauser.

« Pourquoi ne pas attendre avant d’engager des assassins ? Au moins jusqu’à avoir rencontré ce hobbit, » Suggéra Suna. Elle était rafraichissante de pratiquement toutes les manières. Merci Mahâl Gloin s’était marié avec elle. « Nous ne sommes pas encore partis pour Erebor. »

« Vrai. Commence les préparatifs le plus vite possible, » Commanda Dis, s’enfonçant dans sa chaise et reprenant la lettre froissée. « Dis-leur que nous devons partir avant la fin de la semaine. J’ai un nouveau frère à _accueillir_ dans la famille. »

* * *

Bilbo se réveilla au son d’une symphonie de voix familières.

« - besoin de me laisser l’examiner, Thorin ! Il pourrait avoir de gros problèmes - ! »

« - ai dit qu’il était malade ! Qu’as-tu besoin de savoir de - ? »

« - laissez le dormir ; il en a clairement besoin - »

« - des cauchemars à cause de foutus spectres - »

« - la retraite a commencée et Dain nous attends - »

« - ne pouvons pas bouger Bilbo ! Regardez-le - ! »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus aussi mal mais son corps était toujours douloureux. Le ciel sombre lui appris qu’il faisait toujours nuit, et il n’eut pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir qu’il était à nouveau avec ses nains.

Pendant un moment il resta allongé ici et écouta les voix en train de se disputer. Une partie de lui se demanda s’il rêvait encore, mais une partie plus importante était agacée. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser se reposer et possiblement mourir en paix ? 

« Malpoli, » Marmonna-t-il, se frottant les yeux d’une main et utilisant l’autre pour se lever. Il plissa les yeux et regarda la clairière remplie de ses amis jusqu’à ce que ses yeux ne trouvent un Thorin exaspéré. Quand il vit que Bilbo était réveillé, son expression devint immédiatement inquiète.

« Tu es réveillé, » Dit-il, attirant l’attention sur le hobbit.

« Bilbo ! »

« Cambrioleur ! »

« Il est réveillé ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti sans nous ?! »

« Petit imbécile ! Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »

Bilbo couina lorsqu’il fut agressé par Kili et Ori. Son corps battu protesta violemment lorsqu’il fut coincé contre de l’armure et des corps pratiquement faits de pierre. Il n’eut cependant pas à souffrir lentement puisqu’ils furent soulevés par Dwalin.

« Imbéciles ! Est-ce que vous essayez de le tuer pour de bon ?! » Jura le guérisseur en traversant la foule pour atteindre Bilbo. « Reculez tous ou je remplacerais votre herbe à pipe par des feuilles ! »

« Aussi autoritaire que d’habitude, » Marmonna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Oin se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir. « _Tu_ n’as pas le droit de parler ! Espèce de sale gosse, est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es proche de la mort ?! »

Il hocha lentement la tête en se frottant le torse. « Oh oui, je sais. Sauron n’était pas un très bon hôte. Ses spectres étaient encore pires. »

Oin ferma les yeux alors que son visage devenait blanc. A côté de lui, Dwalin se frotta le front alors qu’à côté de lui Ori se mordait la lèvre jusqu’au sang.

« Arrête de te mordre la lèvre, » Ordonna-t-il au jeune nain. « Dwalin, fais-le arrêter. Où sont ses frères quand on a besoin d’eux ? »

« Nous sommes là, cambrioleur, » Répondit Nori depuis quelque part au-dessus de lui. Il pencha la tête en arrière et vit le voleur assis sur une petite falaise au-dessus de lui. Il fit signe au nain.

« Comment est-ce que tu es monté là-haut ? » Demanda le hobbit en clignant des yeux.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, » Dit Oin, s’agenouillant à côté de lui. Il pencha doucement la tête de Bilbo en avant jusqu’à croiser son regard. « Bilbo, comment tu te sens ? »

« Endolori. Fatigué. Confus, » Lista-t-il, haussant les épaules. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Notre camp. Nous attendons le retour de Dain et des autres, » Répondit Bofur en rejoignant Dwalin. Derrière le mineur il repéra Dori et Bombur le regardant de loin avec inquiétude. Derrière eux se trouvait Thorin en pleine discussion avec Balin Bifur et Fili. Quelques nains inconnus étaient aussi là ; habillés d’armures en fer les désignant comme des soldats de Dain.

« Tu as besoin d’eau et de nourriture, » Observa Oin en tenant son poignet pour surveiller son pouls. « Dwalin, va me chercher de l’eau. Bombur, nous avons besoin d’un peu de bouillon. Où est passé Gandalf ? »

Bofur pointa l’air derrière lui. « Avec Dain et Thranduil. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de lui ? »

Oin hocha la tête et regarda dans les yeux de Bilbo. « Oui. Trouve le et dis-lui de venir ici. J’ai besoin de son aide. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’il puisse m’aider, » Dit Bilbo au guérisseur, dégageant son poignet pour pouvoir enrouler son manteau autour de ses épaules. « Est-ce que je peux retourner dormir maintenant ? Je suis fatigué. »

Oin hocha la tête alors que ses yeux s’assombrissaient et que ses lèvres se plissaient. « Oui. Nous te réveillerons lorsque le bouillon sera prêt. »

Il huma et ferma les yeux et se rendormit.  
  


* * *

Lorsqu’il se réveilla à nouveau, il trouva Kili à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, » Salua le prince, étiré à côté de lui et partageant la couverture avec lui. « Tu es réveillé ? »

« Est-ce que j’ai l’air réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il se tournant pour faire face au nain. « Je me sens réveillé. Est-ce que ça compte ? »

Kili sourit et cette expression illumina son visage. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette vue. « Ca compte. Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Pas trop, » Admit-il en pensant à la question. « Pas comme une blessure lors d’une bataille. Je me sens juste faible et fatigué et endolori. »

Kili hocha la tête et se recroquevilla contre lui comme un chat essayant de se réchauffer. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti sans nous ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, fixant le hobbit à travers ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je devais détruire l’anneau, » Expliqua-t-il simplement. « Et je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. C’était mon fardeau. »

« J’aimerais que tu arrêtes d’essayer de nous protéger de tout, » Soupira le brun, enfonçant son visage dans l’épaule de Bilbo. « Tu ne veux pas continuer à vivre ? »

« Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas vivre mais plutôt que j’ai déjà vécu, » Répondit-il, faisant de son mieux pour trouver les bons mots. « Kili, tu dois comprendre que je suis un vieux hobbit. J’ai déjà vécu ma vie, et elle était bonne toutes choses considérées. Même si j’ai l’air jeune souviens-toi que je suis un vieux hobbit qui a atteint la fin de ses années. Mais toi et les autres ? Vous n’avez pas commencé à vivre. Vous méritez une chance de connaître la vie. C’est pour ça que je suis prêt à mourir pour toi et les autres. »

Kili n’avait rien à répondre à ça.

« J’ai toujours souhaité que toi et Fili ait survécu, » Admit Bilbo en repensant à ses années de regrets et de colère. « Encore plus que Thorin. Ton oncle avait au moins vécu une vie ; pas celle que je voulais pour lui, mais une longue vie quand même. Mais vous deux ? Vous n’en avez pas eu la chance. Vous êtes morts avant de pouvoir avoir la chance de grandir et de devenir les nains que vous étiez censés être. »

« Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, Bilbo, » Souffla le brun avec une petite moue qui ruinait son point.

« Ton oncle m’a dit que vous étiez considérés comme des adolescents chez les nains. Fili ne sera majeur que dans trois ans, » Disputa-t-il doucement, tirant légèrement les cheveux chatouillant sa mâchoire. « Crois-moi, vous êtes toujours jeunes. »

« Cela ne justifie pas ta mort, » Rétorqua le brun, mais il n’y avait pas de vraie colère dans sa voix. « Tes lettres… Est-ce qu’elles étaient vraies ? Tout ce que tu as écrit ? »

Il haussa une épaule. « Probablement. Je ne me souviens pas avoir écrit les lettres mais si je l’ai fait alors je doute avoir oublié quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu as dis à Oin et Balin et Ori comment ils allaient mourir, » Confia Kili. « Gloin Dori et Dwalin ont pété un câble en l’apprenant. Je pense que Dwalin n’a pas laissé Balin sortir de son champ de vision pendant plus d’une heure. »

« Il est juste dramatique, » Clama Oin en le rejoignant à côté de Bilbo. Il s’assit et fit signe au hobbit de s’asseoir. « J’ai du bouillon pour toi. Kili, rends toi utile et aide-le à se redresser. Bon garçon. »

Avec leur aide, il s’assit et but lentement le bol que le guérisseur lui avait enfoncé dans les mains. Quand il eut finit, il rendit le bol au vieux nain en le remerciant.

« C’était bon. Est-ce que tu as mis quelque chose là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il, se frottant les coudes et poignets.

Oin hocha la tête en étudiant le visage du hobbit. « Oui, quelques herbes. Ca aide ? »

« Un peu, » Admit-il, regardant le camp et réalisant quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas remarqué. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m’évite ? Ils sont toujours en colère contre moi pour les avoir laissés ? »

« Non, oncle Thorin leur a dit de ne pas t’envahir, » Répondit Kili, s’appuyant contre lui sans aucun sens de l’espace personnel. « Il ne veut pas que tu sois submergé parce que tu es toujours malade. »

Bilbo souffla. « Je ne suis pas une fleur qui va se flétrir sous l’attention. Dis-lui de ne pas être aussi parano. Non, attends, je vais lui dire moi-même. Où est-il ? »

« Il te regarde depuis l’autre côté du camp comme le stalker qu’il est, » Répondit franchement Oin, pointant sa droite sans aucune honte.

Bilbo et Kili se tournèrent d’un coup et aperçurent le Roi Sous la Montagne appuyé contre un rocher avec les bras croisés. Son regard était posé sur eux, et il ne le détourna pas lorsqu’ils le fixèrent en retour. Son regard devint presque plus intense, au point qu’il était sûr que le nain allait enflammer leur camp.

« Ma dit que c’est pour ça que les gens ne lui font pas confiance. Parce qu’il fait des trucs comme ça, » Lui confia le prince, secouant la tête.

Il soupira et fit signe au roi de s’approcher. Thorin le fit sans hésiter, et fut vite devant les trois nains sur le sol. « Bilbo, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Fatigué et endolori et agacé. J’aimerais que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme si j’allais tomber en morceaux, » Grommela-t-il.

Thorin leva les sourcils. « Tu t’es évanoui sur le chemin. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. J’ai du te porter sur le reste du chemin, » Expliqua le roi, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Non, » Répondit-il franchement.

L’expression de Thorin se renfrogna encore plus. « Fili a mentionné tes problèmes de mémoire. Oin, qu’en penses-tu ? »

Le guérisseur haussa les épaules. « J’ai une théorie mais nous n’en serons pas sûrs avant l’arrivée de Gandalf. »

« Nous partons bientôt ? Je n’aime pas cet endroit, » Révéla Bilbo en étudiant le terrain mort autour d’eux. Dans la distance il pouvait voir le Mordor mais pas la porte noire où les armées se battaient toujours. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Près de Dagorlad, » Répondit Kili, montrant la zone rocailleuse.

« Nous partons dès le retour de Dain, » Promis Thorin. « Est-ce que tu peux tenir un peu plus longtemps ? »

« Oh, ne sois pas aussi dramatique, Thorin, » Réprimanda-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel et se laissant tomber sur son matelas. « Je peux supporter d’attendre un peu dans un endroit que je n’aime pas. »

Le visage de Thorin se détendit en un petit sourire. Quand Oin remarqua l’expression sur le visage de son cousin, il ricana et se leva, avant de marmonner quelque chose à Kili en Khuzdûl. Peu importe ce que c’était, cela fit rire le prince qui se leva avec la facilité de la jeunesse alors que Thorin levait les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, oui, moque-toi, vieille chèvre, » Claqua le roi, frappant légèrement la jambe de son neveu lorsqu’il passa à côté de lui. « Maintenant vas-t-en. »

« Tu es plus vieux que moi ! » Lui rappela Oin en riant alors qu’il s’éloignait avec le brun.

Thorin lui fit un signe grossier en réponse.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? » Demanda le hobbit.

« Rien qui vaille la peine d’être répété, » Répondit le nain, tournant ses yeux bleus vers le cambrioleur. « Bilbo… Nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que je ne commencerais pas ? » Suggéra-t-il, souriant doucement. « Je vais même commencer par quelque chose de simple. »

Le roi le fixa. « Je ne sais pas. J’ai l’impression que ta définition de simple est probablement folle pour quelqu’un de sain… »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » Réprimanda-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tout ce que je veux savoir c’est pourquoi il te manque l’une de tes perles ? »


	43. Chapitre 41

Thorin se figea. « Quoi ? »

« Les perles dans tes cheveux, » Expliqua Bilbo, montrant ses tresses. « Il t’en manque une. »

Thorin continua à le fixer alors que son expression passait du choc à la consternation à quelque chose qu’il ne put identifier. Il soupira profondément alors que ses épaules s’affaissaient. « Tu en portes une dans tes cheveux. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il, levant une main pour toucher ses cheveux et trouver la perle en question. « Oh. Tu as raison. Je… J’ai oublié ça aussi hein ? »

« Oui, » Confirma le roi en se renfrognant.

Il grogna et se frotta le visage des deux mains. « Oh, Thorin, je suis désolé. On dirait que j’oublie tout ce qui est important. »

« Pas tout. Tu te souviens de nous et tu te souviens de notre aventure. Nous pouvons travailler les petits détails, » Rassura gentiment le nain.

Il regarda le roi à travers ses doigts. « Mais j’ai oublié quelque chose d’important non ? »

Thorin haussa les épaules. « Cela n’a pas d’importance. Nous avons des problèmes plus importants. Les lettres que tu nous a laissées… Tout est vrai ? »

« Je suppose. Si je vous ai laissé des lettres racontant mon histoire, alors je n’ai rien laissé passer » Confirma Bilbo, posant les mains sur ses genoux. « Pourquoi ? Que disais la tienne ? »

« Tu as parlé des conséquences de ma folie, » Répondit le roi, son visage se fermant alors que ses yeux devenaient sombres. « Qu’elle a amené non seulement ma mort, mais celle des mes précieux neveux. Tu as parlé des années où tu es retourné à la Comté et à écrit notre histoire. Tu… Tu as parlé de ton chagrin et de tes regrets. Des années que tu as passé à me… à me pleurer. »

Il hocha la tête et lança un sourire fragile à son compagnon. « J’ai passé un long moment à vous pleurer toi et les garçons. J’ai fini par passer à autre chose, mais la douleur ne s’est jamais effacée. C’était comme une vieille blessure guérie mais jamais disparue. »

Thorin le regarda comme si ses mots venaient de le poignarder. « Et tu as tout gardé pour toi… »

« Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas te le dire lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, » Pointa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Tu m’aurais pensé fou et aurais refusé de m’embaucher. »

« Je t’aurais quand même engagé, » Nia le nain, secouant la tête. « Je t’aurais juste surveillé de près. »

Bilbo voulut se sentir surpris, mais il ne le fut vraiment pas. « Nous avons besoin de parler de tes standards de recrutement particulièrement bas. »

« Bien sûr. Nous pourrons le faire après avoir parlé de ton manque d’instinct de survie, » Répondit le roi.

Il renifla et leva la tête. « Je vous ai vu mourir devant moi. Je n’avais pas envie de revivre cette expérience. »

Thorin serra la mâchoire. « Non, mais tu nous aurais donné la _joie_ de te voir mourir. Pourquoi es-tu parti quand tu l’as fait ? Et _ne dit pas_ que c’était parce que tu voulais nous protéger, ou je jure… »

« Ce n’était pas pour ça, » Assura-t-il, hochant la tête. « Avant de partir j’ai rêvé de Sauron. Il m’a fait tellement peur que j’ai décidé qu’il était temps de détruire l’anneau, et ce le plus vite possible. Que je sois parti pendant que vous étiez en train de vous remettre n’est qu’une coïncidence. »

Thorin se détendit légèrement. « Eh bien c’est réconfortant. Est-ce que tu nous aurait dit la vérité si nous n’avions pas été blessés ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Admit-il honnêtement. « Probablement pas. Tout pour vous protéger, tu te souviens ? »

« Nous allons te faire perdre cette habitude, » Promis le roi.

Bilbo sourit. « Bonne chance pour ça. Maintenant, que disais ma lettre à part ça ? »

Thorin sembla y réfléchir un instant avant que son expression ne devienne douce et vulnérable. « Tu… Tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais. Est-ce que c’est toujours vrai ? »

« Oui, » Répondit-il immédiatement sans aucune honte, parce qu’il avait passé le point de la gêne. « Je n’ai jamais arrêté. Est-ce que tu as toujours de l’affection pour moi ? »

Le roi hocha la tête, l’air surpris par sa réponse franche. « O-Oui. »

« Bien. Alors nous pouvons évoluer à partir de là, » Décida-t-il en hochant fermement la tête.

Thorin le fixa ; l’air déchiré entre une envie de soupirer ou de rire hystériquement. « Tu… Tu ne cesses jamais de me surprendre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour comprendre le fonctionnement de ton esprit. »

« Parfait. Cela veut dire que nous ne nous ennuierons jamais ensemble, » Railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Thorin renifla avant de commencer à rire d’une manière qui le faisait toujours sourire. Le roi avait un rire ridicule qui ruinait l’air de héros broyant du noir de Thorin.

« Est-ce que je peux aller parler aux autres maintenant ? Ou est-ce que tu penses que je suis trop fragile pour les supporter ? » Demanda le hobbit.

« Je suppose. Je ne peux pas vraiment t’arrêter n’est-ce pas ? » Répondit le roi nain en se penchant et en ajustant doucement le manteau autour des épaules de Bilbo. « Mais ne sois pas surpris si certains d’entre eux t’ignorent. Nous avons tous été affectés par ton départ. Certains sont plus en colère et blessés qu’autre chose. »

Bilbo regarda le camp et vit les airs sombres de certains de ses amis. « Je comprends. Je me rachèterais. »

« Un conseil ? Essaye de ne pas mourir devant nous, » Dit Thorin, levant les sourcil. « _Encore une fois._ »

* * *

La première personne à laquelle Bilbo s’excusa fut, étrangement, Dain.

« Cambrioleur ! J’ai un problème à résoudre avec toi ! » Cria le nain en entrant dans le camp avec ses soldats et Gandalf. Il retira ses gantelets et les lança au visage de Dwalin quand le nain essaya de se lever pour le stopper. Quand Gloin essaya de lui attraper les bras, il lui échappa facilement et fit trébucher son cousin qui tomba tête la première sur le sol.

A côté de lui, Thorin grogna et se frotta le front. « Oh Mahâl. Ils devraient savoir que ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer d’arrêter Dain. Il est le meilleur guerrier des Montagnes de Fer. »

« C’était très embarrassant, » Acquiesça-t-il alors que le nain s’arrêtait en face de lui. « Dain ! Comme c’est agréable de te revoir ! »

Dain se renfrogna. C’était impressionnant, bien sûr, mais l’expression renfrognée de Thorin était pire alors il n’était pas intimidé. « Cambrioleur, je t’ai prévenu de ce qui allait se passer si tu faisais du mal à un certain quelqu’un non ? »

« Hmm. Je me rappelle vaguement cette conversation. Je me souviens aussi que tu étais plus grand, » Commenta-t-il, se grattant le coude.

L’air renfrogné de Dain s’approfondit et fit encore plus ressortir ses cicatrices. « Est-ce que tu essayes de me mettre en colère ? »

Bilbo cligna des yeux, surpris. « Tu veux dire que tu ne l’est pas déjà ? »

Thorin posa calmement une main sur la bouche du hobbit. « Dain, si tu es là pour menacer Bilbo pour moi, alors je te suggère de faire demi-tour. C’est déjà assez affreux de penser à l’interrogatoire de Dis lorsqu’elle arrivera. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu continues à faire ça. »

« Trop tard. Je l’ai déjà menacé, » Gronda le nain, ses yeux bleus enflammés. « Je t’ai prévenu de ce qui arriverai si tu le blessait. Maintenant il est tant d’en payer le prix. »

Bilbo tira le bras de Thorin alors que le roi se tendait à côté de lui. « Je ne me souviens pas des mots exacts, mais je crois qu’il y avait une histoire d’os brisés. »

« Dain - » Commença à grogner Thorin.

« J’ai promis de briser tous les os dans son petit corps deux fois, » Acquiesça Dain, ignorant son cousin. « Lève-toi que je puisse remplir cette promesse. »

« Essaye et je te brise la mâchoire, » Avertit le Roi Sous la Montagne.

« Tu es en colère à cause de mes actions, » Nota le hobbit, hochant la tête. « Je ne te blâme pas. Est-ce que ça aiderais si je disais que je l’ai fait pour protéger Thorin et tous les autres ? »

Dain pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ca dépends. Est-ce que tu as détruit l’anneau comme prévu ? »

« Non. »

« Alors ça n’aide pas. »

« Dain, vas-t-en ou je vais dire à grande tante Katla que tu as menacé mon Unique, » Jura Thorin.

Le seigneur nain lui lança un regard noir. « Coup bas, cousin. »

« Dain, je comprends ta colère, » Dit Bilbo, interrompant les deux nains avant qu’ils ne puissent se menacer avec des membres de leur famille de plus en plus effrayants. « J’ai blessé Thorin et les autres avec mes actions. Je comprends, et je regrette les avoir blessés. Mais si je peux leur donner une chance d’avoir une vie sans guerre et mort et pertes, alors je vais le faire. Même si cela me coûte ma vie. »

Dain secoua la tête ; ébouriffant ses tresses encore plus alors que son air renfrogné se renforçait. « Imbécile. Ne réalises-tu pas que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d’être vécue sans personne pour la partager ? »

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, le nain se tourna et s’éloigna.

« Eh bien. C’était désagréable, » Remarqua-t-il, clignant des yeux.

Thorin ricana. « Tu pensais que c’était désagréable ? Regarde qui arrive. »

Bilbo regarda le camp jusqu’à ce que ses yeux croisent une autre paire d’yeux grise. Il sentit immédiatement son estomac se nouer à la vue de son plus vieil ami marchant vers lui avec des nuages sombres le suivant. « Gandalf ! Comme je suis… heureux de te voir. Ici. Avec nous. »

« Bilbo Baggins, » Salua le sorcier avec une voix tonnante alors qu’il s’arrêtait devant le hobbit et le nain. « Il est temps pour toi et moi d’avoir une conversation que nous aurions dû avoir depuis _longtemps_. »

Il plissa les yeux en regardant la silhouette devant lui. « Je n’en suis pas sûr. Quelles sont mes chances de sortir de cette conversation sans être blessé ? »

« Minces, » Gronda le sorcier, resserrant sa prise sur son staff. « Et en train de le devenir encore plus. »

« Pouvons-nous garder cette conversation pour plus tard ? » Demanda Thorin, se levant. « Maintenant que tout le monde est revenu, il est temps de partir avec que Sauron n’envoie son armée après nous. »

Gandalf n’avait pas l’air d’accord avec cette idée, mais ne protesta pas lorsque le roi s’éloigna en criant des ordres. Bilbo attendit que le nain soit partit avant de regarder le sorcier. « Avant de commencer à me crier dessus, j’aimerais t’avertir que je ne suis pas très en forme. Tu ferais mieux d’attendre. »

« Je ne vais pas te crier dessus, » Nia le sorcier, son visage portant une expression qui lui fit mal au cœur. « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu n’es pas venu me voir plus tôt. J’aurais pu t’aider, Bilbo. Tu n’avais pas à endurer tout cela seul ! »

Il secoua violemment la tête et le regretta immédiatement lorsque son mal de tête augmenta d’un coup. « Non. C’était à mon tour de porter ce fardeau, Gandalf. La dernière fois, mon neveu et toi l’avez porté et en avez payé le prix. Pendant ce temps, je n’ai fait que me cacher au sein de Rivendell. Cette aventure avait trop attendue. »

Le visage de Gandalf s’adoucit. Avant qu’il ne puisse cligner des yeux, le sorcier tomba à genoux et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes. « Bilbo, tu ne peux pas m’accorder les bénéfices d’une autre vie. Je n’ai rien fait pour les mériter. »

« Je m’en souviens. C’est assez pour moi, » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Son ami lui serra les mains en réponse. « Est-ce que tu as au moins terminé cette pénitence ? »

« Je n’ai pas détruit l’anneau, » Confessa Bilbo, regardant leurs mains jointes. « J’ai rendu les choses encore pires. J’ai ramené Sauron et maintenant il sait tout ce qui est à venir. Il… Il a volé une partie de mon âme. Il a dit que la seule manière de le tuer était de me tuer moi. »

Gandalf fit un son qui fit reculer plusieurs nains. Quand il regarda le sorcier, il le vit avec une expression qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis que Frodo avait été poignardé par un des Nazgûl. Bizarrement, c’était réconfortant de revoir cette expression.

« Nous verrons qui mourra et qui va vivra, » Dit-il, l’air autour de lui rempli de magie. Bilbo espérait que ses cheveux n’allaient pas brûler à cause de tout ça. « Pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ta guérison. A mon retour, je m’attends à te voir en aussi bonne santé qu’à notre rencontre. »

« A ton retour ? Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il au sorcier alors qu’il se redressait de toute son impressionnante hauteur.

Gandalf lui lança un de ses sourires rassurants qui ne fit rien pour le rassurer. « Je vais aller voir quelques… _amis._ »


	44. Chapitre 42

Le gingembre peut avoir plusieurs utilités.

Il peut servir de nourriture, et de médicament et même d’épice si utilisé correctement. Il le préférait découpé et bouilli en un thé. Il l’utilisait même pour aider ses animaux s’ils étaient malades parce que la magie était bien bonne, mais rien ne pouvait battre les simples et purs pouvoirs de la terre. Le seul inconvénient du gingembre était qu’il était dur à faire pousser. Il poussait surtout dans les climats chauds et sa forêt n’avait pas ça la plupart du temps. Il devait le laisser sous le soleil tout le temps s’il voulait en faire pousser, et faire des stocks pendant le printemps et l’été s’il voulait en avoir assez pour l’automne et l’hiver.

« Sebastian, un jour nous trouverons une maison dans un endroit plus chaud. Là nous pourrons faire pousser toute sorte de plantes et nous n’aurons plus à nous inquiéter de l’hiver, » Dit-il à son ami en tapotant la terre autour de la graine qu’il venait de planter.

Sebastian le regarda avec des yeux chauds et compréhensifs. Les animaux étaient doués comme ça. Ils comprenaient les choses bien mieux que les mortels. C’est pourquoi, lorsqu’on lui avait donné le choix de ceux qu’il allait devoir surveiller, il avait immédiatement choisi la terre et ses enfants. Olorin, Curunir, Morinehtar et Romestamo pouvaient se battre pour les mortels et leurs disputes enfantines autant qu’ils le voulaient. Il était heureux avec ses champignons et ses lapins.

_En parlant d’Olorin…_

Il regarda l’autre sorcier lorsqu’il apparut enfin devant lui. Les oiseaux lui avaient parlé il y a des heures du grand sorcier gris qui était entré dans la forêt. Il s’était demandé combien de temps il allait falloir à Olorin pour le trouver. Il n’avait jamais été doué pour se déplacer dans les forêts parce qu’il devait toujours s’arrêter pour résoudre les devinettes que les arbres aimaient murmurer.

Il ne les résolvait pas toutes.

Mais maintenant, des heures plus tard, Olorin – ou Gandalf comme il se faisait appeler ici parce qu’il pensait stupidement qu’avoir une identité secrète le rendait plus _mystérieux_ – se tenait devant lui. Il avait du sang éclaboussé sur ses robes. D’après son nez, ce n’était pas le sang d’un animal ou d’un orc ou même d’un mortel. En fait, il avait l’odeur du sang de Curunir.

Huh. Intéressant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il parce que les choses comme les manières étaient uniquement utilisées par les elfes et Curunir. « Si c’est à propos de ce stupide anneau à nouveau alors je m’en fiche. Je t’ai déjà dit que tu aurais du pousser ce mortel dans le volcan lorsqu’il a refusé de détruire l’anneau. Cela t’aurais sauvé de beaucoup de problèmes. »

Olorin ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Je ne suis pas là à cause de l’Anneau Unique - »

« Est-ce que tu as enfin craqué et tué Curunir ? Est-ce que tu as besoin d’aide pour enterrer son corps ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalamment, tournant son attention vers la terre. « Pas que je te blâme. Sebastian et moi ne l’avons jamais aimé. Une odeur pourrie. Et il aime voler mes champignons quand il pense que je ne regarde pas, ce bâtard. »

Olorin laissa échapper un son étranglé qui amusa Sebastian. « Je ne suis pas ici pour ça non plus. »

Il hocha la tête et commença à creuser un autre trou pour la graine suivante. « Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je… Je suis venu te demander une faveur, » Dit doucement Olorin, et il y eut un accroc dans sa voix qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis des siècles. « Radagast, mon vieil ami… j’ai besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

Les nains se révélèrent efficaces pour démonter le camp en un temps record. Avant qu’il ne le sache, le camp fut démonté jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien, et ils laissèrent le Mordor derrière eux. Bilbo se retrouva fourré entre un Oin agité qui ne voulait pas lui lâcher le coude, et un Dwalin silencieux qui faisait sa meilleure imitation de l’expression sombre de Thorin.

« Je peux marcher seul, Oin, » Se plaignit-il au guérisseur pour la sixième fois en dix minutes. « Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

« Je sais que tu peux marcher, » Assura le nain sans desserrer sa prise. « Je te tiens au cas où tu décides de t’enfuir pour une mission solo complètement folle. Encore. »

Il souffla et agita sa main libre pour indiquer l’environnement. « Et pour aller où ? Au Mordor ? »

« Tu l’as déjà fait une fois. Ca ne m’étonnerais pas que tu décides de recommencer, » Répondit le guérisseur, lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Ce serait inutile. Je n’ai plus l’anneau. »

« Où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ce morceau de ténèbres d’abord ? » Se demanda Oin, levant un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu l’avais avant de nous rejoindre ou est-ce que tu l’as récupéré plus tard ? »

« Plus tard, » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Tu te souviens des Montagnes Embrumées ? Je l’ai trouvé dans les tunnels. »

A côté de lui, Dwalin fit soudain un bruit qui sonna comme une toux étranglée. Ce fut le premier indice montrant que le nain reconnaissait sa présence.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? » Dit le guerrier d’une voix rauque, s’arrêtant et attrapant son épaule pour tourner le hobbit vers lui. « Tu l’as trouvé _où_? »

« Dans les Montagnes Embrumées, » Répéta-t-il, clignant des yeux, confus, avant que son cerveau ne rattrape la conversation. « Oh ! C’était dans les cavernes que nous avons trouvées ! Tu te souviens quand tu as été assommé et que je t’ai dit que c’était une pierre qui était tombée ? J’ai mentis. C’était Gollum alors je l’ai affronté et je lui ai pris l’anneau. »

Dwalin avait l’air d’avoir vu Thorin mourir à nouveau. « _Quoi ?_ »

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi énervé ? » Demanda Oin en le fixant.

« Tu étais sous ma protection quand tu l’as trouvé, » Dit Dwalin, ignorant le guérisseur en continuant à fixer Bilbo. « J’aurais dû être plus attentif et le garder loin de toi. Oh, Mahâl, je t’ai laissé tomber… »

Le hobbit souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu n’aurais pas pu me protéger de quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas. En plus, j’avais mes souvenirs, tu te souviens ? Je l’aurais trouvé d’une manière ou d’une autre. »

Dwalin n’eut pas l’air rassuré du tout par ses paroles. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse se réduire en une flaque de morosité et de culpabilité, Oin se pencha par-dessus Bilbo pour frapper son cousin.

« Arrête ça, » Ordonna-t-il en le foudroyant du regard. « Nous n’allons pas jouer à celui qui peux le plus se noyer dans sa culpabilité ! C’est déjà assez mauvais de devoir supporter notre cambrioleur et notre roi en train de s’affronter pour ce titre ; je n’ai pas besoin que tu rejoignes la compétition ! »

« Je pense que nous pouvons dire que Thorin est le roi indisputé pour ça, » Commenta Bilbo.

Dwalin se renfrogna et se frotta la tête. « Je ne broie pas du noir - »

« Ne m’oblige pas à aller chercher Balin, » Menaça le nain.

Dwalin ferma immédiatement la bouche.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de bloquer là-dessus, » Le consola Bilbo. « Ce qui est fait est fait. Passons à autre chose, d’accord ? »

Le guerrier n’avait pas l’air d’avoir envie de passer à autre chose, mais il lâcha le hobbit et rejoignit les autres dans leur marche. Bilbo partagea un regard avec Oin avant de suivre leur ami.

Bilbo fit de son mieux pour suivre les nains alors qu’ils traversaient la terre désolée. Après quelques temps, il remarqua qu’ils étaient suivis par l’armée de Thranduil, et derrière eux par les armées des hommes. Quand Oin remarqua son regard, il commença à expliquer comment ils avaient créé une armée en si peu de temps.

« Nous avons chacun utilisé une portion de notre récompense pour engager les hommes, » Dit le guérisseur, ignorant son air choqué avec l’habitude d’un grand frère. « Gloin a pu faire en sorte de ne pas vider le trésor d’Erebor avec leurs demandes. Nous avons aussi utilisé Gandalf pour les intimider et les faire bouger le plus vite possible. C’était drôle à regarder. Ce vieux bâtard peut faire peur quand il le veut. »

« Et Thranduil ? Vous l’avez payé aussi ? »

« Non, » Répondit Dwalin, rejoignant leur conversation. « Il nous a rejoints sans demander de récompense. Je pense que ton elfe a joué là-dedans. Quand nous l’avons trouvée avec l’ours, il était énervé. Je n’avais jamais vu un elfe autant en colère de toute ma vie. »

« Je ne pensais pas que cette statue pouvait se mettre en colère, » Admis Oin, se grattant la barbe. « Une bonne chose que son fils ait été là pour le calmer. »

Il soupira et hocha la tête. « Je peux y croire. Thranduil déteste peut-être les étrangers mais il aime son peuple. Voir Tauriel – une elfe qu’il était censé protéger – blessée a dû être rageant. »

« Aye. C’est un serpent visqueux, mais il pense à son peuple, » Acquiesça Dwalin, reniflant.

« Il doit être en colère contre moi pour l’avoir entraînée, » Soupira-t-il en se frottant le front avec deux doigts. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui faire face après tout ça. »

« Tu n’as pas besoin de le voir si tu ne le veux pas, » Assura Oin, lui tapotant le bras. « Tu n’as pas besoin de voir qui que ce soit que tu n’aimes pas. »

« J’apprécie Thranduil. C’est sa nature imprévisible qui m’agace. »

« Eh bien, tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter pour ça non plus. Tu ne quitteras pas notre vue pendant le prochain siècle. » Marmonna Dwalin.

« Était-ce une manière subtile de me dire que vous allez me garder enfermé à Erebor ? » Blagua-t-il en levant les sourcils.

« Quelle partie de nos actions t’as semblée subtile ? » Commenta le guérisseur.

Bilbo cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu vas rentrer à Erebor avec nous, tu vas te marier avec Thorin et rester là où on peut te protéger, » Ordonna Oin en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mahâl sait quel genre de problèmes tu aurais si l’on te laissait seul… »

« C’est vrai. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul. Quand tu l’es, tu te fais enlever ou lier à des maux anciens, » Ajouta Dwalin.

Bilbo ne sut pas quoi dire. Il était déchiré entre être irrité face à leur manque de confiance quant à sa capacité à rester en vie, et une grande affection face au fait qu’ils se souciaient à ce point de lui. Finalement il décida de choisir l’affection parce qu’il les avait assez fait souffrir avec son aventure au Mordor.

« Je dois quand même retourner à la Comté pour que ma famille sache que je ne suis pas mort, » Commenta-t-il. « Je dois aussi m’occuper de ma maison et de mes possessions. »

« Nous viendrons tous avec toi, » Assura Oin sans s’arrêter. « Une fois Dis arrivée nous pourrons laisser Erebor entre ses mains. Puis nous t’emmènerons à la Comté pour récupérer ta porcelaine et les napperons de ta mère. »

« Thorin doit aussi obtenir la permission de ta famille pour pouvoir t’épouser, » Pointa Dwalin. « S’il ne le fais pas, je suis quasi sûr que Tante Arndis va sortir de sa tomber pour l’étrangler. »

Il leva les sourcils. « Tante Arndis ? »

« La mère de Thorin, » Expliqua Oin.

« Oh. C’est vrai. Je me souviens maintenant. Il m’a parlé d’elle quand nous avons trouvé ses chambres. »

« Eh bien, au moins tu te souviens de ça, » Marmonna Dwalin.

En réponse, Bilbo le frappa à l’épaule.

* * *

Bilbo pu marcher seul jusqu’à ce qu’il soit midi. Son mal de tête était revenu, et sa respiration était devenue laborieuse. Quand Oin remarqua qu’il ralentissait, il aboya quelque chose à Dwalin en Khuzdûl qui hocha la tête. Puis, avant de pouvoir le réaliser, il se retrouva dans les bras du nain comme s’il n’était qu’un enfant.

« Dwalin ! » Couina-t-il de surprise, attrapant l’épaule du nain par instinct. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi ! »

« Non. Ordres du guérisseur, » Répondit le guerrier, lui lançant un sourire en coin.

« Mais je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je dois être lourd ! Repose-moi avant de te fatiguer ! »

Le nain ricana. « Tu te fiches de moi ? _Kili_ pesait plus que toi quand il était enfant. »

« Tu ne peux plus marcher, Bilbo, » Pointa Oin, coupant leur dispute. « Tu n’en as pas la force. Alors tais-toi et laisse Dwalin te porter. »

Il lança un regard noir au guérisseur mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils avaient raison, après tout, même s’il ne voulait pas l’admettre. « Tu as une odeur affreuse. Comme de la sueur et du sang et de la cendre. »

« Tu n’es pas mieux, » Rétorque Dwalin, fronçant les sourcils. « Quand est-ce que tu t’es lavé la dernière fois ? Quand tu étais à Erebor ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide. C’était avant d’être capturé par les spectres, » Répondit-il, en ignorant la grimace apparue sur le visage de Dwalin. « Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de mon odeur ; seulement de ma survie le temps de me lâcher chez leur maître. »

« Quand nous arriverons à Erebor, je brûlerais tes vêtements et te jetterais dans le corps d’eau le plus proche, » Jura le guerrier en plissant le nez.

En réponse, Bilbo le frappa à l’épaule.

Quand ils s’arrêtèrent pour la nuit, Bilbo se retrouva fourré dans les bras de Dori sans un mot de la part de Dwalin. Puis, avant qu’il ne puisse se plaindre du fait qu’il n’était ni un objet ni un animal, le guerrier s’éloigna alors que son frère prenait sa place devant lui.

« Bonsoir, Bilbo, » Salua nonchalamment Balin comme s’ils s’étaient vus la veille plutôt que des mois plus tôt. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien, je me sens bien, » Répondit-il en regardant le grand nain qui le tenait. « Bonjour, Dori. Content de voir que tu vas bien. »

Dori le regarda d’un air renfrogné. Il n’était pas aussi menaçant que Thorin, mais il avait un air de déception qui lui rappelait sa mère, et rendait les choses bien pires.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux te frapper ou te prendre dans mes bras, » Admis le tisserand en posant le hobbit. « Si tu n’étais pas blessé, ce serait probablement la première solution. »

Bilbo fit un pas en arrière et essaya de se mettre derrière Balin discrètement. « S’il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Un coup d’Ori était assez pour moi, merci. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’Ori apprécie que tu rendes son travail plus difficile, » Pointa Balin en poussant Bilbo en avant et loin de sa cachette. Malgré son comportement amical et innocent, Balin pouvait être aussi méchant que son petit frère. Bilbo commençait à suspecter que Balin était celui qui avait enseigne à Dwalin ses regards noirs.

Dori ricana et posa son sac sur le sol. « Il peut le supporter. Si je peux m’occuper d’un Nori malade et geignard et d’Ori en même temps, il peut s’occuper d’un hobbit. »

« Si ça aide, je suis désolé de vous avoir laissés derrière comme ça. Ce n’est pas comme ça que j’imaginais nos aux revoir, » Confessa Bilbo, se mordant la lèvre en étudiant le tisserand.

Dori leva un sourcil en s’agenouillant pour fouiller dans son sac. « Oh vraiment ? Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que tu promets de ne plus le refaire ? »

Il se mordit encore plus fort la lèvre. « Je ne sais pas si je peux. »

Le tisserand ne dit rien alors qu’il sortait un petit sac en cuir de son sac. Quand il leva enfin les yeux, son visage était en pierre. « Ce n’est pas assez. Promets-moi ou je brise notre amitié ici et maintenant. »

Balin haleta. « Dori - »

« Non. Ne me contredis pas, Balin, » Ordonna le nain, ne détachant pas ses yeux verts du hobbit. « C’est assez dur pour moi de vivre avec quelqu’un comme Nori en tant que frère. Je m’inquiète constamment pour lui, j’ai peur qu’il soit mort ou en prison ou en danger. Je ne vais pas m’inquiéter aussi pour toi, Bilbo. »

Bilbo soupira et hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Mes actions étaient égoïstes même si ce n’était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne regrette pas vous avoir sauvés et je ne le regretterais jamais, mais je suis désolé d’avoir fini par vous blesser. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. C’est pour ça qu’une partie de moi ne voulait pas se rapprocher de vous au départ. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas commencer à penser à ton propre état à partir de maintenant ? » Demanda Dori, son expression ne changeant pas. « Que tu ne vas pas te jeter au milieu du danger ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour briser cette habitude, » Promit-il, hochant la tête. « Cela va me prendre du temps par contre. Je ne peux pas changer en une nuit. »

« Je ne m’y attends pas, » Assura Dori alors que son expression se détendait en quelque chose de plus gentil et de plus chaud. « Le fait que tu sois d’accord pour essayer est assez. Maintenant viens là et laisse-moi refaire tes tresses. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m’as entendu. Je vais te coiffer. Tes cheveux me rendent fous depuis que nous t’avons trouvé, » Expliqua le tisserand, lui faisant signe de s’asseoir en face de lui.

Il regarda Balin qui haussa les épaules. « Tu peux faire ce qu’il dit. Tes cheveux _sont_ dans un état épouvantable. »

« Tu n’aides pas. Pas du tout, » Marmonna-t-il, lançant un regard noir au nain alors qu’il se laissait tomber devant Dori. Une fois assis, il sentit le nain commencer à défaire les quelques tresses qui avaient survécu à la route et à son emprisonnement.

Balin sourit en s’asseyant en face de lui et en sortant sa pipe. « J’ai appris à choisir mes batailles avec Dori. _Celle-ci_ est celle que je ne pourrais jamais gagner. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le hobbit, avant de tressaillit lorsque ses cheveux furent tirés un peu trop fort.

Derrière-lui, Dori ricana et relâcha sa prise. « Parce qu’il sait qu’il ne faut pas se mettre entre moi et mes frères quand je les dispute. »

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre le sens des mots de Dori. Quand il le fit enfin, il renifla et marmonna quelque chose à propos de cendre dans ses yeux, et les frotta discrètement avec son poignet. Dori et Balin ne dirent rien, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Ils avaient dit assez.


	45. Chapitre 43

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Bilbo fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle passait le temps. Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, trois jours passèrent en un clin d’œil. Pendant ce temps, il réalisa que son esprit s’éclaircissait et que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Ses mal de tête diminuèrent aussi alors que sa force augmentait. Même son appétit revenait, et il n’eut plus besoin d’aide pour marcher.

Il réalisa aussi que plusieurs de ses amis l’ignoraient.

Bofur, Gloin et Bifur semblaient parfaitement heureux de prétendre qu’il n’existait pas. Parfois il les voyait en train de le regarder, mais ils ne l’approchaient jamais. Ce n’était pas difficile de comprendre qu’ils étaient toujours en colère et blessés par ses actions.

« Je ne sais pas comment les approcher. Dès que j’essaye, ils s’éloignent, » Se plaignit-il à Balin le quatrième jour. « Comment suis-je censé m’excuser s’ils ne veulent pas m’écouter ? »

« Donne leur du temps. Tes lettres et ton départ nous ont choqués, » Consola le nain en se massant les poignets. « Puis quand nous avons réalisé que tu étais partis, nous avons fait face à la possibilité que tu sois mort. C’est normal d’être en colère contre toi. »

« Mais tu le prends étrangement bien, » Accusa-t-il en faisant la moue.

Balin rit. « Bilbo, pendant les trois dernière lunes je ne savais pas si tu était mort ou vivant. Te retrouver maintenant – malade et étourdi et faible – est assez pour me faire oublier ma colère. »

« J’aimerais que les autres fassent la même chose, » Marmonna-t-il, resserrant son manteau, emprunté à un certain roi, autour de lui. « Thorin ne me parle pas non plus. Pourquoi à ton avis ? »

« Parce que c’est _Thorin_? » Répondit le nain en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il n’est pas doué pour montrer ses sentiments, tu te souviens ? »

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. « C’est étrange par contre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Personne ne m’a posé de questions sur le futur. Je pensais que vous seriez curieux. »

Balin le regarda. « Qu’y a-t-il d’autre à dire ? Tu nous as parlé de nos réussites et de nos échecs. Tu as écris nos vies et même certaines de nos morts. Que peux-tu nous dire de plus ? »

« Je suppose qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose à ajouter, » Acquiesça-t-il. « C’est juste… Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j’attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps je m’attendais à une réaction plus importante. »

« Oh, il y a eu une réaction immense, » Assura Balin en lui faisant un clin d’œil. « Tu l’as simplement manquée. »

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Alors est-ce que tu… Est-ce que ma lettre t’as effrayé ? Quand j’ai mentionné ta mort, je veux dire. »

Balin secoua la tête. « A peine. Dwalin a été plus bouleversé que moi. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu es son seul frère, » Rappela-t-il au nain, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Gloin a aussi été choqué par la lettre d’Oin, » Ajouta l’ami, se frottant la barbe. « Dori aussi, bien sûr, quand il a lu la lettre d’Ori. Même Nori était secoué. Il a suivit Ori comme son ombre jusqu’à ce que le gamin ne craque et ne lui lance un livre à la figure. »

« Ori peut être effrayant lorsqu’il s’énerve, » Acquiesça-t-il, se souvenant du coup de poing du jeune nain après la bataille.

Balin hocha la tête. « Mmm. Il le tient de sa mère. Son père n’était pas très colérique apparemment. »

« Tu connaissais les parents d’Ori ? » Demanda Bilbo, surpris.

« Non. J’ai rencontré sa mère une fois, et pour son père tout ce que je sais vient de Dori, » Expliqua le nain, secouant la tête. « Sa mère – Rikka – était une naine magnifique. Dori lui ressemble le plus, je pense, mais Nori a son tempérament. Ori l’a aussi apparemment. »

« Et ta mère ? Comment était-elle ? »

« La mienne ? » Demanda Balin avec les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s’attendait clairement pas à cette question. « Elle était… calme, je suppose que c’est le mot. Elle préférait écouter plutôt que parler. C’était une érudite mais elle a abandonné ce statut lorsqu’elle s’est mariée avec mon père. Elle était bonne amie avec la Princesse Consort. »

« Je ne pense pas t’avoir déjà entendu parler d’elle, » Commenta-t-il délicatement. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami. Il comprenait que parfois c’était trop difficile de parler de ses parents décédés, peu importe l’âge qu’on a.

« Non, je suppose que non, » Acquiesça le nain, hochant lentement la tête. « Elle est morte à Erebor comme la majorité de ma famille. J’étais… très proche de ma mère. Plus proche que je ne l’étais de mon père. Ce fut dur de la perdre. »

« Je comprends. J’étais aussi proche de ma mère, » Dit-il en touchant le bras de son ami.

Balin sourit. « Merci. C’était difficile au départ, mais j’ai fini par passer à autre chose. J’ai de bons souvenirs d’elle, et cela aide à atténuer la douleur de sa perte. »

« Comment s’appelait-elle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Runa, fille de Dagrun, » Récita Balin avec affection alors que ses yeux s’illuminaient. « Je me souviens qu’elle avait la plus belle barbe des dames de la cour. Ses cheveux étaient brun clair et elle aimait y tresser des petits morceaux de jadéite rose et lavande. A certaines occasions elle utilisait les perles que mon père lui avaient données en cadeau. »

« Elle avait l’air superbe, » Dit-il honnêtement en essayant d’imaginer la femme.

« Elle l’était. Dwalin tient beaucoup d’elle. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il, surpris.

« Mh-hm. Il ressemble à notre père, mais sa personnalité viens d’elle. A part son tempérament. Ca il le tient de notre grand-père. »

« De qui tiens-tu alors ? »

« Moi ? Je suppose que je tiens des deux. J’aime les livres et la solitude comme ma mère, mais j’ai l’ambition de mon père, » Confessa le nain avec un rire. « Dwalin est heureux en tant que guerrier servant le roi, mais j’aimerais accomplir plus dans ma vie. »

Blibo cligna des yeux et se pencha en arrière pour s’appuyer sur ses mains. « Tu n’aimes pas être le conseiller de Thorin ? »

« Ce n’est… pas le travail que j’aurais choisi, » Expliqua prudemment Balin, fronçant les sourcils en y réfléchissant. « Je sers de conseiller et de ministre à Thorin plus par loyauté que par choix. Il est mon roi et ma famille, tu vois, et il a besoin de mon aide pour reconstruire Erebor. Si les choses avaient été différentes, si Smaug n’avait pas attaqué, j’aurais probablement suivit les traces de mon père. »

« Que faisait-il ? »

« Mon père était le Général de Guerre d’Erebor, » Annonça le nain, bombant légèrement le torse et se redressant. « Il avait la charge de tous les soldats de la montagne, allant des gardes normaux aux gardes royaux. Il était celui vers qui le roi se tournait s’il voulait aller à la guerre, et il était celui qui menait les armées. C’était une position pour laquelle il avait travaillé toute sa vie. »

Bilbo hocha la tête en absorbant cette information. Il n’avait jamais su que Balin avait eut de tels désirs, mais après réflexion ça aurait dû être évident. Il avait essayé de récupérer la Moria, après tout, avec seulement une petite armée à sa disposition. A l’époque il l’avait écrit comme un besoin de s’éloigner d’Erebor après avoir échoué à protéger Thorin et les garçons. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit qu’il ait pu avoir d’autres raisons.

« Dans ma dernière vie, tu es venu me voir avant de partir pour la Moria, » Admit-il, remontant une jambe contre son torse pour appuyer son menton dessus. « Je n’y avais pas vraiment pensé à l’époque. Je pensais que tu voulais quitter Erebor et t’éloigner de Dain. Vous aviez souvent des opinions opposées. »

Balin rit sans une once de honte ou de culpabilité. « C’est toujours le cas ! J’aime mon cousin, vraiment ! Et je suis fier du nain qu’il est devenu. Mais à chaque fois que je le regarde je vois le gamin avec le nez qui coule qui suivait Frerin partout, et j’ai du mal à le prendre au sérieux. »

Il ricana à l’image d’un petit Dain imberbe qui se forma dans son esprit. « Je ne pourrais pas le prendre au sérieux non plus. Je suis surpris que tu puisses prendre _Thorin_ sérieusement. »

« Je ne peux pas, » Admis le nain avec un sourire en coin. « Il est mon aîné et mon roi, mais j’étais là quand sa voix craquait, et quand Frerin l’a fait mettre une robe. »

Bilbo s’étouffa de rire face à cette image mentale. « Quoi ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait en robe ?! »

« Oh c’était une blague que Frerin avait concoctée, » Expliqua Balin, agitant une main. « Ce gamin était ridiculement doué pour les blagues. Lui et Thorin auraient pu être en compétition avec Fili et Kili. »

« Personne ne parle de Frerin, » Fredonna-t-il, jouant avec l’une de ses perles. « Je n’ai entendu Thorin parler de lui qu’une seule fois. »

Balin haussa les épaules. « La plupart l’ont oublié ou ne l’ont jamais connu. Ceux qui l’ont connus trouvent que penser à lui est trop dur. »

« Es-tu l’un d’entre eux ? »

« Non. Je me suis remis de la mort de Frerin. C’était une mort triste et injuste, mais comme beaucoup d’autres, » dit Balin alors que ses yeux devenaient sombres. « Je sais que Thorin et Dis sont toujours en deuil, ce qui est normal. Il était leur frère après tout. Dain… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il pense. Je suis sûr qu’il lui manque, mais il n’a jamais parlé de ses sentiments. »

« Est-ce que Dain était proche de Frerin ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le nain hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. « Oh oui. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Dain idolâtrait presque Frerin. »

Bilbo tressaillit. Il n’avait jamais pensé à Dain ou à sa vie et ses épreuves. Pendant sa première vie c’était par méchanceté, et pendant la deuxième à cause de problèmes plus importants. Mais maintenant il réalisait que Dain – comme Thorin et Bofur et le reste de ses nains – avait perdu autant que les autres. Le comprendre enfin lui fit se sentir coupable d’avoir été aussi injuste avec le nain pendant tant d’années.

« Vous avez tous tellement perdu, » Dit-il doucement. « Je pense que je n’avais jamais réalisé à quel point jusqu’à maintenant. »

« C’est vrai. C’est pour ça que nous sommes protecteurs envers ce qu’il nous reste, » Acquiesça Balin, parce que les gens comme lui savaient comment transformer leur douleur en force. Bilbo avait toujours détesté et admiré cela à propos de son ami. Ce n’était pas un talent qu’il avait conquis.

« Balin ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester en vie. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à perdre quelqu’un d’autre, » Promit-il doucement, regardant son ami dans les yeux.

« Je compte sur toi, » Répondit Balin en lui souriant avec sa bouche et ses yeux. Bilbo avait appris il y a longtemps à deviner quel sourire était pour lui.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Bilbo en eut marre d’être ignoré.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’évites ? » Demanda-t-il à Thorin, le coinçant lorsqu’il fut seul et assez loin des autres.

Thorin leva lentement les sourcils et le regarda. « Je ne t’évitais pas. Je te donnais de l’espace. Tu te remets d’une captivité brutale et d’une maladie inconnue. Je ne voulais pas te submerger avec mon inquiétude lorsque tu dois déjà supporter celle des autres. »

« Eh bien je vais mieux alors tu peux arrêter de me stalker, » Répondit-il en poussant ses tresses loin de son visage. « Tu me stresses encore plus lorsque tu m’ignores. »

« Oh ? » Thorin leva les sourcils alors qu’un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que cela veux dire que tu broies du noir à propos de quelque chose de stupide et sans importance, » Répondit-il, lui rendant son sourire.

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais, malgré ce que mes neveux, je fais plus que broyer du noir à propos de mon passé. »

« C’est vrai. Tu broies aussi du noir en pensant à ton futur, » Acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

Le nain lui fit une pichenette sur le front.

« Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi, » Admit-il, éloignant la main du roi. « Pas comme les autres. »

« Ah. Tu l’as enfin remarqué ? » Commenta le nain, croisant les bras.

Bilbo hocha la tête tristement. « Oui. J’essaye de m’excuser mais ils m’ignorent. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je leur ordonne de t’écouter ? » Demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

Bilbo prit un moment pour considérer sérieusement sa proposition avant de secouer la tête. « Non. C’est mon problème et c’est à moi de le résoudre. Merci pour l’offre par contre. »

Le roi haussa les épaules. « Tes problèmes sont mes problèmes. »

Le hobbit se sentit rougir. Les mots de Thorin ne valaient pas la peine d’être embarrassé, mais quelque chose à leur propos le gênait. Dans une tentative d’ignorer cette gêne, il décida de changer le sujet à un autre problème qui pesait sur sa conscience. 

« Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais excusé pour avoir volé l’Arkenstone, » Dit-il doucement, ne regardant pas le roi mais les nains à côté d’eux. Il remarqua Ori et Dwalin dans la foule mais personne d’autre.

Thorin ricana. « Eh bien, je ne me suis jamais excusé pour t’avoir blessé et banni d’Erebor non plus, alors je pense que nous sommes quittes. »

« Tu l’as fait sur ton lit de mort la première fois, » Dit Bilbo, ignorant la manière dont le roi se redressa soudain. « Tu m’as tenu la main et a supplié mon pardon. Je te l’ai donné et t’ai regardé mourir. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose avant ma maladie, mais je me souviendrais toujours de ta mort. »

« Bilbo… »

« Dans ma première vie, quand j’ai volé l’Arkenstone, tu m’as suspendu par-dessus le mur et a menacé de me jeter dans le vide, » Continua-t-il cruellement, ignorant l’immobilité de Thorin. « Tu ne l’as pas fait, évidemment, mais tu le voulais. Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux. Tu étais tellement obsédé par l’Arkenstone que tu te fichais de qui tu devais tuer pour la récupérer. »

Bilbo regarda enfin le roi et croisa son regard horrifié. « Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire culpabiliser. Je te le dis comme un avertissement de ne pas retomber dans la folie. Deux fois je t’ai regardé te perdre dans cette obsession ; je ne le tolèrerais pas une troisième fois. »

« Comment… Comment peux-tu avoir des sentiments pour moi si j’ai été aussi horrible avec toi ? » Dit Thorin d’une voix rauque, son expression horrifiée se transformant en une expression coupable et effarée. « Tu – Je t’ai presque tué ! Je t’ai marqué comme traître deux fois pour m’avoir sauvé ! Comment peux-tu supporter de m’aider et encore plus de m’aimer ?! »

« Parce que tu es plus que tes erreurs, » Répondit brutalement le hobbit, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu m’as blessé, oui, mais tu t’es aussi libéré de ta folie et a réalisé tes erreurs. Tu as même reconnu tes erreurs et tenté de te racheter. Et oui, c’était sur ton lit de mort, mais cela ne te rendait pas moins sincère. Malgré tout tes défauts et tes erreurs, tu es un nain bon, Thorin Oakenshield. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour faire ce qui était juste pour ton peuple et ta famille, et c’est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Le roi nain n’eut pas l’air rassuré. Ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés et son visage d’un blanc presque cadavérique. « Je ne peux pas y croire… Pendant tout ce temps j’ai maudit et détesté cet idiot inconnu que tu pleurais. Quand j’ai découvert que c’était moi, j’étais heureux parce que je pensais t’avoir traité correctement. Mais maintenant je sais que j’étais tout aussi idiot et horrible que je l’avais d’abord pensé. »

Bilbo se renfrogna et tapa l’épaule du roi. « Tu n’étais pas comme ça ! Tu penses que j’aurais eu des sentiments pour toi et fait tout cela pour une brute ? Donne-moi un peu de mérite ! Tu n’as été cruel qu’à la fin parce que tu avais perdu l’esprit ! »

L’expression de Thorin ne bougea pas mais il se détendit légèrement. Il ne savait pas si le roi le croyait ou non, mais il espérait sincèrement que oui. Le nain n’avait pas besoin de s’apitoyer sur un autre échec.

« J’ai passé une vie entière à penser à toi, » Continua-t-il, décidant que s’il allait en parler alors il pouvait parler de tout. « Une vie entière passée à pleurer et à souhaiter que tu n’étais pas mort pendant cette foutue bataille. C’est le genre d’amour que tu as éveillé en moi. Est-ce que cela semble être quelque chose qu’un nain horrible et stupide peut faire ? »

« Non, » Admit le roi, ses larges épaules se détendant alors qu’il laissait retomber ses bras. « Tu as raison. Il devait y avoir du bon en moi pour que tu m’aimes. Juste comme cette autre version de moi devait tenir à toi. »

Bilbo haussa les épaules. « Je suis sûr qu’il me voyait comme un bon ami. A part ça je n’ai jamais su ce qu’il pensait vraiment de moi. »

« Je ne peux pas en être sûr, » Admis Thorin avec un air renfrogné, « mais je sais que cela aurait été impossible qu’il ne t’apprécie pas d’une manière ou d’une autre. »

Il ne put s’empêcher de lever les sourcils en entendant le ton confiant du nain. « Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Thorin haussa les épaules. « Parce que tu es très facile à aimer, Bilbo Baggins. »


	46. Chapitre 44

Un hobbit se tient debout devant lui.

­­ _\- un visage jeune et lisse/un visage abîmé et ridé/riant et pleurant/criant et chantant/les visages commencent à se mélanger en un bazar de brun et de blanc –_

Le hobbit lui est familier. Il connaît ce hobbit. Par personnellement, mais de loin. Il pense l’avoir déjà vu, peut-être une fois en passant. Il ne peut pas le placer mais il le connaît. Il le _connaît_.

_\- les ténèbres liquides le submergent/le noient jusqu’à ce qu’il ne voit plus sa peau/le hobbit se transforme en poussière –_

Le hobbit meurt d’une mort horrible. Cela le perturbe. C’est une mort qui n’est pas naturelle ; une qu’il n’a vue que deux fois dans sa vie. Une mort qui défie les lois de la nature. Il _connaît_ cette mort.

\- _le hobbit est sauvé/continue brisé et effondré d’une manière irréparable/ une vie remplie d’une joie que peu peuvent apprécier –_

Le hobbit vit une bonne vie. Elle est remplie de joie et de tristesse et d’espoir et de peur. C’est une longue vie pour un hobbit, mais si courte pour lui. C’est une vie qui est chérie comme la plus rare des gemmes. Il _connaît_ cette vie.

_\- il y a un enfant/il y a toujours un enfant/ils parcourent des chemins traîtres qui sont étroitement liés/deux destinées qui sont une/l’un sauvera et l’autre détruira –_

Le hobbit élève un enfant. L’enfant est parfois différent mais il est toujours là. L’un est évidemment un bébé hobbit avec des boucles noires et de grands yeux bleus qui le hantent. Mais l’autre… l’autre est un homme avec des boucles brunes et des yeux gris et un visage figé en une grimace permanente. Il _connaît_ cet enfant.

_\- les visages changent et se mélangent jusqu’à ce que tout ce qu’il puisse voir soit un flou/il n’y a pas d’ordre ou de chemin évident à suivre/seulement des choix et des erreurs et le destin qui enroule ses chaînes d’argent autour de son élu/il ne peux pas trouver la fin mais il peut en voir le début –_

Il ouvre les yeux et sait. Il y a un hobbit là-dehors qui oscille entre la vie et la mort. Il y a deux enfants mais un seul sera influencé par ce hobbit. Mais si ce hobbit meurs avant qu’il ne puisse atteindre cet enfant… Il sait. Il sait ce qu’il doit faire.

Il _sait_ qu’il doit sauver ce hobbit.

* * *

Il fallut deux jours de plus à Bilbo pour enfin coincer Bofur, Bifur et Gloin.

« Alors combien de temps avez-vous prévu de faire comme si je n’existais pas ? » Demanda-t-il un matin après les avoir approchés alors qu’ils tressaient leurs barbes et cheveux. D’après sa mémoire en train de guérir, c’était une tâche qui leur prenait du temps.

Bofur et Gloin ne le regardèrent même pas alors que Bifur reniflait et haussait les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas m’excuser si vous continuez à m’éviter, » Pointa-t-il, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Qui a dit que nous voulions de tes excuses ? » Gronda Gloin en travaillant sur une partie de sa barbe.

Il tressaillit mais continua. « Personne, mais je vous en doit. Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissés comme ça. Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir jamais dit la vérité à propos de mon passé. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés et effrayés. Je ne voulais pas blesser qui que ce soit. Je voulais vous protéger. »

Les trois nains se figèrent.

« Tu es égoïste, tu le sais ça ? » Commenta Bofur, ses yeux aussi durs que la pierre qu’il minait. « Tu te fiches des conséquences de ta mort. Tu te fiches de ce que cela nous ferait si tu mourrais. Tu ne te préoccupes que de notre survie en mémoire d’une vie que nous n’avons pas vécue. »

« Tu as raison. Je _suis_ très égoïste et égocentrique, » Acquiesça-t-il, hochant la tête. « Je suis aussi un menteur manipulateur qui était prêt à sacrifier le monde entier pour garder quelques nains en vie. Je suis bien trop secret et indépendant et je ne pense jamais aux conséquences de mes actions sur les gens autour de moi. Mais… Mais même si je suis horrible, cela ne veut pas dire que mes sentiments ne sont pas sincères. Je vous aime vraiment, et je ferais tout pour vous garder en vie. »

« Si tu nous aimes tant alors arrête d’essayer de te tuer, » Dit Gloin, lâchant sa tresse et croisant son regard. Avec surprise, il réalisa que Gloin avait les même yeux bleus que Thorin et Fili et Kili. Il n’avait jamais remarqué ce détail auparavant.

« J’ai… J’ai promis à Dori de m’améliorer, » Dit-il lentement, clignant des yeux et détournant le regard. « J’ai promis de ne plus jamais me jeter dans les batailles imprudemment, et de ne plus jouer avec ma vie aussi facilement. Est-ce que ça aiderait si je vous faisais la même promesse ? »

Bifur grogna et signa, ‘oui, ça aiderait.’

« Alors je vous promets de ne plus être aussi imprudent avec ma vie, » Jura-t-il sans hésitation. « Je serais plus prudent dans le futur. »

Bofur leva les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Bifur. « Tu l’as dit plutôt rapidement. N’as-tu pas juré il y a quelques mois de tout faire pour nous sauver ? Qu’est-ce qui t’as fait changer d’avis ? »

Bilbo haussa les épaules. « Mon but était de vous garder en vie contre Smaug et pendant la bataille avec Azog. Je savais ce qui allait arriver alors je pouvais me préparer. Mais maintenant ? Je suis aussi aveugle que vous en ce qui concerne le futur. J’ai une partie de ce qui _pourrait_ arriver. Je ne peux plus me jeter devant épée parce que je ne sais pas quand cette épée va frapper. »

Gloin ricana et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n’entends toujours pas ta raison de vouloir rester dans le monde des vivants. »

« J’y arrivais, » Assura-t-il, lançant un regard agacé au nain, ce qui lui gagna un début de sourire. Avec un peu d’aide, cela pourrait devenir un vrai sourire. « J’ai décidé de me battre pour ma vie pour une fois parce que je suis enfin dans une position où je pourrais mourir. »

Les trois nains se raidirent.

‘Thorin a dit que ton âme et ton corps étaient corrompus’ Signa lentement Bifur en utilisant des mots simple. Bilbo ressentit de la tendresse pour le nain en réalisant qu’il le faisait pour lui.

« Oin a dit quelque chose de semblable, » Ajouta lentement Gloin, son visage se renfrognant. « Il n’a pas voulu m’expliquer les détails mais il n’a pas dit que tu étais en train de mourir. »

« Tu as dit ‘pourrais mourir’. Tu n’en es pas sûr, » Compris Bofur.

« Oui. Gandalf a dit qu’il y avait peut-être un moyen de me sauver, mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, » Expliqua-t-il. « Si ça ne marche pas, alors ma mort est imminente. Savoir ça rend ma vie beaucoup plus importante. »

Les trois nains échangèrent un regard qu’il fut incapable de lire avant que Bifur ne bouge soudainement et pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il tressaillit à la force du câlin, mais le lui rendit avec autant de force.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant Gloin et Bofur sous le bras de Bifur.

Bofur lui sourit de son sourire plein de fossettes et quelque chose en lui se détendit enfin. « Nous te pardonnons, Bilbo, pour être trop idiot pour prendre soin de toi. »

« Nous aurions du savoir qu’il ne fallait pas te laisser seul, » Acquiesça Gloin, hochant la tête avec un sourire complice. « C’était chercher les problèmes. Je vais cependant devoir admettre que tu m’as manqué, cambrioleur. Ce n’était pas la même chose sans toi pour nous couver. »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. « Je comprends. J’ai eu du mal à m’endormir sans tes ronflements pour me bercer. »

Gloin rit en réponse.

« Bifur, nous aimerions faire un câlin à Bilbo aussi tu sais, » Commença Bofur, levant les sourcils.

« Ouais, Bifur, partage le hobbit, » Ajouta Gloin.

Bifur ricana et lança une réponse en Khuzdûl. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais cela fit se redresser les deux nains qui se renfrognèrent.

« Comment ça trouvez-vous en un autre ? » Demanda Bofur, frappant l’épaule de son cousin. « Bilbo est à nous ! Tu dois juste partager ! »

« Je me suis déjà habitué à celui-ci. Je ne vais pas recommencer tout le procédé ! » Rétorqua Gloin.

Bifur leva les yeux au ciel et répondit dans sa langue maternelle. Rapidement les deux autres répondirent en Khuzdûl jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les trois en train de se disputer. Bilbo les écouta en souriant, réconforté par le pardon de ses nains.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et avec eux les souvenirs de Bilbo revinrent alors que son corps guérissait. C’était un processus lent, mais il s’en moquait. Voyager et guérir lui donnait du temps à passer avec ses amis. Il y avait toujours des blessures et de la colère, bien sûr, mais il savait qu’ils commençaient à passer à autre chose. Les nains étaient rancuniers, mais ils étaient surtout protecteurs envers ceux qu’ils aimaient.

Ce fut lors de l’un de ces jours complètement normaux que Bilbo se rappela la véritable signification des perles de Thorin. 

« On doit parler, » Ordonna-t-il en marchant vers le roi qui était en pleine conversation avec un nain qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. « Maintenant. »

Le nain inconnu se tut et leva les sourcils alors que Thorin soupirait profondément. « Bilbo, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis au milieu de - »

« M’en fiche, » Rétorqua-t-il, attrapant le bras du roi et le traînant avec lui. Derrière eux il entendit le nain éclater de rire.

« Cela m’est vaguement familier, » Commenta Thorin en laissa le hobbit le traîner loin du groupe. « N’est-ce pas ce que tu as fait il y a quelques semaines ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha le bras qu’il tenait. « Je me souviens de la signification de tes perles, Thorin. »

Le roi perdit immédiatement son sourire. « Oh. »

« Oui, oh, » Répéta-t-il, croisant les bras et lançant un regard noir au roi. « Tu me dois une explication. »

« J’attendais que tu te souviennes de tout avant d’en parler, » Expliqua rapidement le nain. « Ca n’aurait pas été juste de lâcher quelque chose d’aussi important pendant que tu étais en pleine guérison - »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, » Interrompit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu ne me l’as pas dit lorsque j’étais malade. Non, ce qui me mets en colère c’est que tu m’ais demandé en mariage à Erebor et _que tu ne me l’ai pas dit !_ »

Thorin tressaillit et fit un pas en arrière. « Je… J’ai… »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m’avoir donné tes perles sans me dire leur véritable signification ? » Demanda Bilbo avec un air renfrogné. « Pourquoi m’avoir laissé dans l’ignorance pendant si longtemps ? Pourquoi est-ce que _Dori_ a du me dire la vérité ? Hmm ?! »

Thorin regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver une excuse ou une échappatoire. Bilbo se rapprocha du roi au cas où il essaierait de s’enfuir, le lâche.

« Thorin, réponds-moi, » Ordonna-t-il tapant le torse du nain du doigt. « Pourquoi avoir caché ta demande ? »

« Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que j’étais incertain ? » Demanda le roi, se frottant l’arrière de la tête d’un air penaud.

Bilbo utilisa rapidement son dictionnaire Thorin-Commun et trouva la véritable réponse. « Tu veux dire que tu avais peur. »

« Je n’avais pas peur ! » Nia fortement le roi.

Bilbo le fixa.

Thorin se dégonfla. « Bien, j’avais peur. Je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments envers moi alors je voulais être prudent. Je ne voulais pas être rejeté. »

« Est-ce que tu avais prévu de m’en parler ? »

« Oui, plus tard. Après t’avoir fait la court correctement et t’avoir fait tomber amoureux de moi, » Expliqua le guerrier.

Il ricana. « Tu ne peux pas obliger quelqu’un à tomber amoureux de toi, Thorin. »

« Tu sous-estimes ma persistance, » Rétorqua le nain, lui lançant un regard complice. « Ce n’est qu’à travers ma volonté que notre quête a vu le jour. »

Bilbo devait lui accorder ça. N’importe qui d’autre ayant perdu son royaume aux mains d’un _dragon_ aurait abandonné. Mais pas Thorin. « Bien. Alors tu avais prévu de me courtiser et de me faire tomber amoureux de toi avant d’admettre que tu m’avais demandé en mariage depuis longtemps. Maintenant ce que je veux savoir c’est pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demander ma main _avant_ de me faire la court ? »

Thorin se renfrogna et détourna le regard alors que ses oreilles devenaient rouges. « Je… Je ne voulais pas que quelqu’un d’autre essaye de te courtiser. Je ne voulais pas de compétition. »

« De compétition ? » Répéta-t-il avant de grogner. « Je pense que tu dramatises. Personne ici ne va me courtiser _moi._ »

« Tu ne vois pas les regards des autres, » Nia le roi, son air se renforçant encore plus. « Ils voient ta loyauté et ton envie de nous protéger. Ils voient ta force et ta bravoure et ton intelligence, et ils le veulent. Ils le veulent pour eux. Même maintenant je vois les regards que tu reçois des nains et des _hommes_! »

Le hobbit se tourna pour regarder les nains et les hommes du camp. Pas un seul ne les regardaient.

« Tu es délirant, » Dit-il, secouant la tête en se reconcentrant sur le roi. « Mais ce n’est pas nouveau. »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas les voir ne veux pas dire que ce n’est pas vrai, » Rétorqua le nain, sa voix encore plus basse que d’habitude alors qu’il fusillait du regard les nains et les hommes par-dessus la tête de Bilbo. « Si tu ne portais pas mes perles alors rien ne les auraient empêchés de te voler et de t’éloigner de moi. »

Même si ce n’était pas le moment, Bilbo ne put s’empêcher de rire. « Thorin, tu n’as jamais eu à t’inquiéter de qui que ce soit essayant de me voler. »

Thorin cligna des yeux et perdit son air renfrogné en regardant le hobbit. « Vraiment ? »

« Non, » Confirma-t-il, marchant sur les bottes du roi et attrapant ses tresses pour tirer sa tête vers le bas, « vraiment pas. »

Puis, avant que Thorin ne puisse répondre, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attira le roi en un baiser ferme.


	47. Chapitre 45

Thorin se figea pendant exactement cinq secondes avant de répondre avec une passion qui le surpris. Le roi attrapa sa joue d’une main alors que l’autre s’enfonçait dans ses cheveux, penchant sa tête en arrière jusqu’à ce que l’angle soit _parfait_. Bilbo se détendit et se rapprocha en lâchant les tresses de Thorin pour attraper le reste de ses cheveux à sa place. Malheureusement, il ne pu apprécier cette merveilleuse expérience que très peu de temps, avant que des rires et des grognements ne les interrompent.

« Ha ! J’ai gagné ! Payez, tout le monde ! »

« Vraiment Thorin ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre d’être à Erebor avant de te jeter sur Bilbo ? Tu m’as fait perdre mon pari, espèce de bâtard ! »

« J’ai gagné l’autre ! Bilbo a agit en premier ; vous l’avez tous vu ! »

« Ugh, mon oncle, personne ne veut voir ça ! »

« Bifur, arrête de faire ces gestes ! Thorin n’a pas besoin d’autres idées ! »

« Je suis déçu, cousin. Je pensais que _tu_ aurais les couilles de faire le premier pas. »

« Est-ce que c’est vraiment une surprise ? C’est de _Bilbo_ dont nous parlons. »

« J’aurais pu vivre le reste de ma vie sans regarder mon oncle fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de notre cambrioleur… »

« Assez de bavardages ! Je veux mon or ! »

« Oh ferme là et attends, Dain. Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais besoin d’or. »

« Le vert est une couleur affreuse sur toi, Dwalin. Pas que tu puisses devenir plus moche que tu ne l’es déjà… »

« Est-ce que Bilbo est debout sur ses bottes ? Huh. Je ne pensais pas qu’ils était _si_ petit ! »

Bilbo grogna et enfonça son visage contre l’épaule de Thorin en essayant d’ignorer le poulailler derrière eux. « J’aurais du le voir venir… »

« Morts. Ils sont tous morts, » Gronda le roi, ses mains glissant pour attraper la taille du hobbit.

« Si tu les tues alors qui nettoieras les crottes de dragon ? » Rappela-t-il au guerrier, souriant contre le cuir et le fer.

Le nain ricana. « J’engagerais les hommes de Lake-town. Ca ne les gênera pas tant que je les paie. »

« Oh comme si Bard allait te laisser t’approcher de son peuple après que tu les ai bannis, » Dit-il en levant la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir. « Tu leurs dois toujours des excuses d’ailleurs. A Bard en particulier. »

Thorin avait l’air de préférer faire à nouveau face à Smaug et Azog en même temps. « On m’a… fait remarquer que j’ai… peut-être été injuste envers eux. »

« Tu les as accusés d’essayer de me voler, » Lui rappela Bilbo, ne ressentant aucune pitié envers le roi. « Puis tu as brisé ta parole et l’a jeté d’Erebor avec ses hommes. Les même hommes qui se sont battus pour toi pour protéger Erebor de _tes_ ennemis. Tu lui dois des excuses, l’Arkenstone, et une nouvelle ville. »

« Est-ce que je peux leur donner de l’or et en finir ? » Râla le roi, le regardant avec des yeux implorants.

Bilbo ne fut pas ému du tout. « Thorin, il m’a sauvé la vie, » Dit-il doucement, fermant les yeux en pensant à son ami. « Il était prêt à me suivre au Mordor même s’il était blessé et faible. Il est presque _mort_ pour me permettre d’échapper aux Nazgûl. Je lui dois _tout_. »

« Je… Je suppose que j’ai été injuste envers lui, » Admis lentement le nain. « Il n’a rien fait pour mériter ma colère ou ma haine. C’était ma propre folie qui m’a poussé à penser le pire de lui et de ses hommes… »

« Oui, c’était ta folie, » Acquiesça-t-il, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Thorin dans les yeux. « Il n’y a rien de plus que de l’amitié entre Bard et moi. Il est… je pense que c’est la même chose qu’entre Dwalin et toi. C’est mon ami et mon frère. »

Son admission eut l’air de blesser Thorin. « Bien, bien, j’ai compris. J’ai fait une erreur. Je vais… _m’excuser_. Un jour. »

« Bien. » Il tira doucement sur les tresses de Thorin et tapota les mains qui tenaient sa taille. « Maintenant lâche-moi pour que tu puisses aller crier sur nos amis. »

Thorin le serra avant de le laisser reculer et descendre de ses bottes. Une fois libéré, il fit un pas de côté alors que le roi marchait vers le groupe de nains qui grommelait et échangeait de l’argent, leur criant dessus en Khuzdûl. Alors que le groupe devenait encore plus chaotique, Bilbo leva la main et traça ses lèvres du doigt en se demandant distraitement si son visage reflétait sa joie.

* * *

En apercevant Mirkwood, Bilbo pensa halluciner.

« Est-ce que c’est Mirkwood ? Nous sommes déjà arrivés ? » Demanda-t-il à Kili, qui marchait à côté de lui.

Kili hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé. « Oui, nous avons atteint Mirkwood. Pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris ? Tu savais où nous allions. »

« Je suppose que je m’attendais à un voyage plus long, » Admit-il, se mordant la lèvre. « Est-ce que nous allons le traverser pour atteindre Erebor ? »

« Oui. Les hommes que nous avons embauchés vont retourner dans leurs royaumes pendant que les elfes vont nous mener à travers Mirkwood pour atteindre Erebor, » Expliqua le prince, repoussant ses cheveux loin de son visage.

« Oh. Est-ce que tu penses… Est-ce que tu penses que Thranduil va me laisser rendre visite à Tauriel, Beorn, et Bard ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, jouant avec l’une de ses perles.

Kili haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Ce sont tes amis. Il ne peut pas t’en empêcher. »

« Non, mais j’ai presque tué la capitaine de sa garde, » Pointa Bilbo.

« D’après mes souvenirs, c’était son choix, » Rappela le nain en fronçant les sourcils. « Il ne peut pas te rendre responsable de ses blessures. »

« Mais il peut me tenir loin d’elle pour la protéger des problèmes que j’amène, » Rétorqua-t-il, sentant son cœur se serrer à la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir l’elfe.

Kili secoua la tête et emmêla encore plus ses cheveux. « Non. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Vous êtes amis et tu devrais avoir le droit d’aller la voir. »

Bilbo sourit et tendit la main pour recoiffer les boucles du prince. « Merci, Kili. J’apprécie. »

Le brun sourit et s’appuya contre sa main. « Bien sûr ! N’importe quoi pour mon nouvel oncle. »

« Je ne suis pas encore marié à Thorin, » Lui rappela-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire affectueux. 

« Mais tu _vas_ te marier avec lui, » Poussa le nain avec un sourire.

Il haussa les épaules et arrêta d’essayer de coiffer les cheveux de Kili. Ils avaient vraiment une vie propre. « Bien sûr, quand il aura battu ma grand-mère dans un concours de boisson. »

Kili s’arrêta et le fixa. « Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ? »

Bilbo sourit et continua à marcher. « Tradition hobbit. S’il veut se marier avec moi, il doit battre ma famille. S’il le fait, alors je me marierais avec lui ! »

Derrière lui, Kili se mit à rire si fort qu’il eut besoin de Bofur pour rester debout.

* * *

Ils atteignirent Mirkwood au coucher du soleil. Alors que les nains montaient le camp avec les elfes, Bilbo décida de chercher Dain pour lui demander de l’emmener voir Thranduil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais voir ce baiseur d’arbre ? » Demanda le seigneur nain, levant les sourcils en le jugeant.

« Parce que j’ai besoin de sa permission pour voir mes amis, » Expliqua-t-il calmement, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Les sourcils de Dain s’élevèrent encore plus. « Uh-huh. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me voir exactement ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Thorin ? Ou quelqu’un qui t’apprécies ? »

« Parce que Thorin pourrait bien essayer de lui arracher la tête s’il refuse, » Expliqua-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Et qu’est-il arrivé à ton amour pour moi ? Je pensais qu’il était éternel. »

« Il est mort misérablement lorsque tu t’es enfui au Mordor et que tu as obligé mon cousin à te poursuivre avec _mon_ armée, » Dit le nain d’une voix monotone. « Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce serait mieux de garder Thorin loin de ce con. Très bien, cambrioleur, viens. Je vais t’emmener voir la statue de marbre. »

Dain le mena dans le camp jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient devant une tente élégante qu’il reconnu comme celle de Thranduil. Les deux gardes les regardèrent avec méfiance, mais leur accordèrent l’accès une fois Dain présenté. A l’intérieur ils trouvèrent Thranduil debout avec un parchemin en main, alors que Legolas était assis à côté de lui sur une pile de coussins, son épée et une pierre à aiguiser sur les genoux. A leur entrée, Legolas leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux alors que Thranduil continuait à lire son parchemin comme s’ils n’étaient pas là.

« Lord Dain, Maître Baggins, » Salua le prince, lançant un regard en coin à son père avant de les regarder. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amènes aussi tard ? »

« Le cambrioleur veut voir votre père, » Répondit Dain en tirant Bilbo par le poignet. Il trébucha et lança un regard noir au nain qui lui lança un sourire en coin.

Thranduil ne leva pas les yeux de sa lettre.

Legolas lança un regard à Bilbo puis à son père. « Père… »

Enfin, à la demande de son fils, le roi posa la lettre sur la table en face de lui et se tourna vers le hobbit. Bilbo leva le menton et se força à maintenir son regard sans tressaillir.

« Halfling. Vous avez causé beaucoup de problèmes avec vos actions, » Commenta l’elfe, sa voix aussi calme que d’habitude. « Beaucoup d’elfes sont morts pour essayer de vous sauver. Même ma _capitaine_ a presque perdu sa vie pour vous avoir aidé. »

Bilbo hocha lentement la tête. « Je sais. C’est pour elle que je suis là. J’espérais… J’espérais pouvoir la voir, elle et les deux autres que vous avez sauvés. »

Les yeux de Thranduil s’assombrirent, et devinrent aussi glacés qu’un lac en hiver. « Pour que vous puissiez la traîner dans une autre situation où elle pourrait risquer sa vie pour vous ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu’elle soit blessée, » Dit-il doucement, liant ses mains dans son dos pour cacher le fait qu’elles tremblaient. « Si je pouvais prendre sa place, je le ferais. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas, » Rappela le roi, « et Tauriel est maintenant aveugle pour le reste de sa vie éternelle. »

Il sentit son cœur s’arrêter. « Quoi ? »

« Elle a perdu la vue, halfling, » Répéta lentement Thranduil comme s’il parlait à un enfant. « L’Ulairi lui a tranché le visage. Les cicatrices vont d’une oreille à l’autre et lui ont volé la vue. Quand nous l’avons trouvée, il était trop tard pour sauver ses yeux. »

« Oh. » Bilbo avait envie de vomir. Il savait que ses amis étaient gravement blessés, mais l’entendre en détails le rendait soudain plus réel. Il essaya d’imaginer Tauriel – la belle et courageuse Tauriel avec ses yeux noisette – avec la blessure décrite, et eut envie de pleurer.

« Et maintenant vous venez ici me demander si vous pouvez la voir, » Cracha l’elfe, un sourire mauvis sur le visage. « Comme si j’allais vous autoriser à vous approcher d’elle à nouveau. Comme si je ne souhaitais pas arracher votre tête de vos épaules - »

« Assez, Thranduil, » Gronda soudain Dain, interrompant le roi. Il fit un pas en avant et poussa gentiment le hobbit derrière lui jusqu’à être entre Thranduil et Bilbo.

« Assez de jérémiades. Laissez Bilbo voir ses amis que nous puissions terminer cette discussion et recommencer à nous ignorer, » Dit le nain, croisant les bras.

Thranduil ricana avec mépris. « Pourquoi le ferais-je, _nain_? Je suis venu à sa rescousse. N’est-ce pas assez ? »

« Tu es _venu_ pour la revanche et la survie, _elfe_ , » Gronda Dain en retour, se raidissant. « Nous savons tous les deux ce qui se serait passé si Sauron avait récupéré l’anneau. Alors arrête ton jeu de dirigeant blessé, Thranduil. Tu ne trompes personne. »

« Père, nous ne pouvons pas les garder séparés, » Dit Legolas, interrompant la discussion avant que son roi ne puisse répondre. Quand son père se tourna pour le regarder, il maintint le regard froid de l’elfe. « Tauriel le considère comme un bon ami. Elle ne t’autorisera pas à briser cette amitié. »

Les yeux de Thranduil s’écarquillèrent pendant une seconde avant que son visage ne redevienne son masque blanc habituel. Il regarda Bilbo debout derrière Dain, avant de regarder son fils avec un sourcil levé. Quand Legolas ne détourna pas le regard, il soupira et ses épaules s’affaissèrent.

« Tu pourras leur rendre visite à elle et aux autres lorsque nous serons au palais, » Dit le roi d’un ton monotone avant de se tourner vers sa table couverte de papiers et de cartes. « Maintenant partez. J’ai eu assez de tes gémissement pour une éternité. »

Dain ricana et se tourna avant d’attraper le bras de Bilbo et de sortir de la tente. Une fois loin de la tente il le lâcha et laissa le hobbit marcher seul.

« Eh bien c’était drôle, » Dit le seigneur nain, jetant quelques tresses par-dessus son épaule. « Un bon rappel de pourquoi je déteste la majorité des elfes. »

Bilbo soupira et hocha la tête. « Merci de ton aide, Dain. Je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas beaucoup alors cela ne vaut sans doute pas grand-chose, mais j’apprécie que tu ai pris ma défense comme ça. »

« Thranduil est un enfoiré qui n’avait pas le droit de te parler comme ça, » Gronda le nain, plissant les yeux. « Il pense que parce qu’une de ses elfes a été blessée il a droit a un traitement spécial ? Ha ! Espèce de con égocentrique. »

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel et commença à se diriger vers le camp des nains.

« Et tu as tort, tu sais, » Ajouta le guerrier en suivant le hobbit. « Je t’apprécie. Sinon, je ne t’autoriserais pas à te marier avec Thorin. »

« Tu t’opposerais au mariage ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Dain ricana. « Non. Je te tuerais. En assumant que Dis ne l’ait pas fait en premier. »

Savoir que Dain était prêt à aller aussi loin pour Thorin ne le surprenait pas. En fait, il était heureux que le roi ait une famille aussi aimante et attentionnée prête à tuer pour le protéger.

_Clairement, mes priorités sont au Mordor._

« Princesse Dis est quelqu’un à craindre, alors ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Thorin m’a dit qu’elle était plus intelligente et froide que lui. »

« Oh elle est _très_ intelligente et _très_ impitoyable, » Acquiesça Dain, souriant avec une joie évidente. « Thorin est un ronchon méfiant, mais il a un côté doux qu’il cache. Mais Dis ? Elle n’est pas comme ça. Elle est aussi dure et froide que son grand-père l’était avant qu’il ne devienne fou. La seule chaleur qu’elle a est réservée à sa famille qu’elle surveille avec vigilance. »

« Elle a l’air d’être une dame effrayante, » Admit-il, se mordant la lèvre. « Est-ce que tu penses qu’elle va m’apprécier ? » 

« Eh bien, tu t’es jeté en face de ses fils et de son frère pendant la bataille et tu étais même prêt à mettre le monde en danger pour les garder en vie, » Fredonna le seigneur nain, se frottant la mâchoire. « Je pense que l’on peut dire qu’elle va possiblement t’adorer. Ou au moins ne pas te tuer. »

* * *

Le jour suivant ils entrèrent dans Mirkwood et commencèrent à marcher dans la forêt.

C’était étrange de retourner dans la forêt avec des guides. Il y avait toujours des araignées mais elles n’apparaissaient jamais autour des elfes. Une partie de lui se demanda si elles reconnaissaient le danger, ou si des éclaireurs elfes prenait de l’avance pour les détruire.

Il leur fallut plusieurs semaines pour atteindre le palais de Thranduil. Bilbo découvrit que plus ils approchaient, plus il était anxieux à l’idée de voir ses amis. Et s’ils ne voulaient pas le voir ? Et s’ils étaient en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir réussi à détruire l’anneau ? Et comment allait-il supporter de les voir blessés à cause de lui ?

Ses doutes continuèrent à le harceler même quand un elfe l’emmena voir ses amis.

« Prêt, Maître Baggins ? » Demanda l’elfe – grand avec l’armure familière des gardes que Tauriel portait – ignorant les regards noirs des nains.

« Prêt pour quoi ? » Demanda Fili en lançant à l’elfe le regard que Gloin lançait à ceux qui n’écoutaient pas ses histoires à propos de son fils.

« Je vais voir Tauriel, Bard, et Beorn, » Répondit-il en regardant Thorin, qui avait déjà été informé pour éviter une crise de nerfs.

Le roi hocha la tête avec un visage détendu qui était en opposition avec la ligne tendue de ses épaules. « Est-ce que tu voudrais que l’un de nous t’accompagnes ? »

Bilbo considéra l’idée avant de secouer la tête. « Non, non merci. C’est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. « Comme tu le souhaites. Nous te reverrons plus tard alors ? »

« Je serais de retour à la tombée de la nuit, » Promit-il, effleurant le nain en le dépassant. « Je te le promets. »

« Bonne chance, » Murmura Balin en le dépassant.

Bilbo lui lança un sourire tendu. « Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin. »

* * *

Le trio blessé était logé dans une unique et large chambre qui était ce qui semblait être le centre du palais. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour se souvenir des couloirs et des salles dans lesquels il s’était faufilé pendant des semaines, mais sa mémoire ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Tout avait l’air vaguement familier au mieux. Ce dont il se souvenait le plus était le retour à l’entrée.

L’elfe le laissa devant la porte avec une promesse de revenir l’escorter à ses compagnons. Puis il s’éloigna avec la grâce silencieuse que seuls les elfes semblaient posséder. Avec l’elfe partit, Bilbo se retrouva seul à fixer la grande et intimidante porte devant lui.

 _Tu peux le faire, Bilbo. Si tu peux faire face à Smaug et à Sauron et à Bombur avant son petit-déjeuner, tu peux faire face à tes amis,_ se dit-il fermement, et il le crut en partie. L’autre partie le traitait d’idiot et lui suggérait de s’enfuir avec que Beorn ne le réduise en morceaux, mais il l’ignora. Puis, avant de pouvoir y penser plus longtemps, il leva une main et frappa à la porte. Il y eut un silence pendant un instant avant qu’une voix masculine rauque – _familière_ – ne lui accorde l’entrée.

 _Bard_ , pensa-t-il et son cœur fit un salto avant qu’il ne tourne enfin la poignée et ne pousse la porte.

La chambre devant lui était aussi belle que le reste du palais avec son architecture gracieuse que seuls les elfes semblait être capables de créer. Mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier parce que son attention fut immédiatement sur les trois individus assis sur l’un des larges lits de la salle.

Bard fut le premier à le remarquer. Ses yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent et sa bouche s’ouvrit sous le choc. « Bilbo ? »

« Bilbo ? Tu es là ? » Murmura Tauriel alors qu’un petit sourire familier se formait sur ses lèvres.

Beorn le regarda avec son regard chaleureux. « Lapin. Tu es enfin venu nous voir. »

« Oh, » Haleta Bilbo, se couvrant la bouche d’une main en voyant enfin l’étendue des blessures de ses amis. « Oh, je suis désolé… Je suis désolé ! Je ne… Je n’aurais pas du vous laisser venir avec moi. Vous êtes… Vous… »

« Voyons, voyons, petit lapin, calme-toi, » Réprimanda Beorn – a qui il manquait un _bras_ , son _bras gauche_ à partir de la moitié du biceps, qu’est-ce que Bilbo leur avait _fait_ – avec un ton taquin familier. « Ne commence pas à broyer du noir. Je ne veux pas t’imaginer te transformer en nain. »

« Oh, Bilbo, s’il te plaît ne pleure pas, » Supplia Tauriel – qui avait un bandage blanc sur les _yeux_ qui ressortait clairement contre ses cheveux rouges qui avaient été _coupés et rasés_ d’un côté de sa tête parce que quelqu’un avait clairement essayé d’y enfoncer une _hache_ – en penchant la tête sur le côté pour écouter. « C’est moins pire que cela en a l’air. »

« Je déteste le dire, mais elle a raison, » Interrompit Bard, lui souriant même si la moitié de son visage était bandé et qu’il lui manquait une _oreille_. « Nous allons plutôt bien. Je dirais même que la coupe de cheveux de Tauriel est une amélioration. »

« Oh, tu es si gentil, Bard, » Roucoula Tauriel, se penchant avec une précision absolue pour serrer sa cuisse bandée. « Tellement gentil. Tu sais, j’ai découvert que le point positif de la perte de ma vision est que je n’ai plus à regarder ton visage. Avec le temps je vais peut-être même l’oublier, et ne plus avoir de cauchemars. »

Bard siffla et repoussa sa main en essayant de s’éloigner de l’elfe. Cela avait l’air plutôt dur considérant qu’il était coincé entre Beorn et Tauriel. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi violente ? C’est probablement pour ça que les spectres n’ont pas pu te tuer – trop violente. »

« Voyons, voyons, chiot, sois gentil, » Réprimanda Beorn, poussant doucement la jambe de Bard qui, réalisa-t-il, n’avait plus de _pied_. « Toi aussi, Tauriel. Notre lapin va se mettre à pleurer. »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas pleurer ? » Renifla Bilbo en essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglots comme il le voulait. « Vous tous… Regardez ce qu’ils vous ont fait ! Les Nazgûl vous ont tous pris quelque chose ! »

« Eh bien, pas tout, » Répondit joyeusement Bard, souriant même si cela tirait sur sa blessure recousue au coin de sa bouche. « Ils n’ont pas pris nos _vies_! »

Bilbo éclata enfin en sanglots.


	48. Chapitre 46

« Nous venons avec vous, » Dit-elle doucement alors qu’elle posait ses mains sur ses genoux pour cacher le fait qu’elles tremblaient.

Lord Elrond leva les yeux de son livre et leva un sourcil. « Oh ? Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Vous savez pourquoi, » Accusa-t-elle sans lever la voix. « C’est _votre_ vision que vous avez partagée. C’est _votre_ ami qui nous a écrit à propos de ce hobbit et de son autre vie. Je dois savoir si cela est vrai. »

L’expression calme d’Elrond ne changea pas. « Est-ce que vous avez prévu d’emmener Estel ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. J’aimerais voir comment il s’entend avec ce hobbit et ces nains. »

« Vous avez prévu plus que ça, » Dit gentiment Lord Elrond, la lisant aussi facilement que d’habitude.

Elle tressaillit mais garda la tête haute. « Correct. Si ce hobbit l’autorise, j’aimerais qu’il s’occupe d’Ester jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne l’âge adulte. »

Les yeux de Lord Elrond devinrent durs comme le fer. « Pensez-vous que cela est sage ? Rivendell est sa maison depuis longtemps. De bien des manières, la seule maison qu’il ait jamais connue. Est-ce que vous souhaitez lui enlever ça ? »

« Si c’est la meilleure chose à faire, alors je le ferais, » Répondit-elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle n’avait pas peur de Lord Elrond et elle savait qu’il ne la blesserait jamais, mais il l’intimidait quand même. Il était très respecté chez les elfes et avait plus de pouvoir qu’elle. Ce pouvoir était ce qui l’avait attirée à Rivendell et ce qui la fit tressaillir en croisant son regard.

Les yeux de Lord Elrond restèrent durs. « Et vous pensez qu’il ne serait pas bien ici ? Avec moi ? N’ai-je pas fait assez pour vous deux ? J’ai surveillé et pris soin de ce garçon comme s’il était l’un de mes fils. Le perdre me ferais aussi mal qu’une épée dans le cœur. »

Elle ne fut pas émue.

« Je vous serais toujours reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils et moi, » Acquiesça-t-elle, penchant légèrement la tête. « Je ne serais jamais capable de rembourser une telle gentillesse même en un millier d’années. Mais ne pensez pas que vos sentiments ont plus d’importance que le bien-être de mon fils. J’ai sacrifié beaucoup pour lui, et je sacrifierais plus pour m’assurer qu’il devienne l’homme qu’il est censé être. »

Le regard de Lord Elrond ne bougea pas mais elle le vit se raidir.

« De plus, » Continua-t-elle, levant les yeux, « si je peux regarder mon fils vous aimer plus que moi, alors vous pouvez supporter le voir partir. »

Les yeux de Lord Elrond s’écarquillèrent avant que son visage ne s’adoucisse. « Ma dame, vous savez que ce n’est pas vrai. Estel vous aime. »

« Je ne doute pas de son amour pour moi, » Assura-t-elle, hochant la tête. « Mais je ne suis pas celle qu’il aime le plus. Vous avez cette place dans son cœur. »

Il n’eut rien à dire parce qu’ils savaient tous les deux que c’était vrai.

« Je sais que l’emmener loin de vous et de Rivendell va le blesser, » Ajouta-t-elle, se redressant et se forçant à se grandir pour ressembler à la femme forte qu’elle prétendait être. « Mais c’est une douleur qu’il doit apprendre. Nous ne pouvons pas le couver à jamais ; il doit apprendre à être fort par lui-même. »

« Et vous pensez que ce hobbit peut lui enseigner cela ? » Questionna doucement Lord Elrond.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne le saurais pas avant de l’avoir rencontré. Mais s’il peut lui apprendre cette force, alors j’aimerais qu’il la partage avec Estel. »

Lord Elrond la fixa pendant un long moment. Quand il parla à nouveau, ce fut avec un ton résigné. « Je comprends. Vous viendrez avec nous à Erebor. »

Elle pencha la tête avec gratitude. « Merci, Lord Elrond. Je vais tout expliquer à Estel ce soir pour qu’il puisse dire au revoir. Cela lui permettra aussi d’avoir quelqu’un à blâmer pour son départ loin de sa maison. C’est le moindre que je puisse faire pour vous et lui. »

Lord Elrond protesta. « Vous êtes trop dure envers vous-même, ma dame. Vous n’avez pas besoin de prendre de tels fardeaux pour vous prouver. Vous êtes une femme forte et sage pour avoir tout enduré. N’en doutez pas. »

Même si elle savait que c’était censé être un compliment, elle ne pu s’empêcher de le trouver plus amusant que flatteur.

« Mon seigneur, vous êtes bien trop gentil, » Dit-elle, souriant légèrement. « Mais je ne suis pas une juste dame ou une femme sage ou une guerrière. Je suis simplement une femme qui essaye d’élever son fils en un homme décent. »

* * *

« Et voilà, » Marmonna Beorn en sortant ses jambes du lit et en commençant à boiter vers le hobbit en larmes. « Voyons, voyons, viens là, petit lapin. Viens t’asseoir avec nous. Ces chambres sont froides alors nous restons ensembles pour nous tenir chaud. »

« Menteur. Cela vous manque juste de dormir groupés comme sur la route, » Dit Tauriel d’une voix monotone, prouvant que si elle avait perdu sa vue, elle n’avait pas perdu son intuition.

Beorn leva les yeux aux ciel en guidant gentiment Bilbo jusqu’au lit et en l’aidant de son unique main. « Eh bien ça aussi. Bard, donne-moi ta couverture. Le lapin a besoin de quelque chose pour s’essuyer ses yeux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que c’est _ma_ couverture ? » Marmonna l’homme en la donnant au changeur de peau. « Utilise la tienne. »

« Elle est trop loin, » Répondit Beorn en éloignant les mains de Bilbo de son visage pour lui essuyer les joues. « Voilà, c’est bien mieux. Tu es mieux quand tu souris, Bilbo, alors s’il te plaît arrête de pleurer. »

Bilbo secoua la tête et le regretta immédiatement quand il fut désorienté. « Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Regardez ce qui vous est arrivé ! C’est de ma faute ! »

Bard ricana et pinça la cheville du hobbit. « Pourrais-tu arrêter d’être stupide pendant un instant ? J’aurais juré que tu étais plus intelligent que ça. »

« C’est les nains. Il a passé tellement de temps avec eux qu’il a récupéré leurs mauvaises habitudes de broyer du noir sans raison, » Dit Tauriel en hochant la tête.

« Oh, oui, parce que les elfes ne pleurent jamais ou n’écrivent pas de ballades sur les difficultés de la beauté et de la vie éternelle, » Dit Bard.

L’elfe serra sa cuisse blessée à nouveau.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être aussi calmes ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Bard se venger en tirant ce qu’il restait des longs cheveux de Tauriel. « Je ne peux pas… »

Beorn sourit et tapota la tête du hobbit. « Parce que nous sommes heureux d’être en vie. »

« C’est vrai. Je pensais honnêtement que j’allais mourir quand je t’ai laissé, » Admis Bard, son visage s’attristant légèrement alors que le premier indice de détresse se montrait. « Ca a été une surprise de me réveiller avec Beorn debout au-dessus de moi dans son autre forme. Pendant un moment j’ai pensé que nous étions morts. Puis j’ai vu Tauriel sur son dos, et j’ai réalisé qu’il essayait de nous sauver. »

« Il _m’a_ sauvé la vie, » Confirma Tauriel, lançant un petit sourire à Beorn. « Je suis tombée inconsciente au milieu du combat à cause de ma petite blessure à la tête. Puisque nous étions en infériorité numérique, Beorn m’a porté sur son dos et a semé les spectres même si son bras était blessé. »

« C’est pour ça que je l’ai perdu » Admis le changeur de peau, indiquant son bras manquant. « Je l’ai tellement abîmé qu’ils n’ont pas pu le sauver. »

« C’était la même chose pour mon pied, » Ajouta Bard, levant sa jambe sans pied. « Le bâtard m’a enfoncé une lame dedans. Le guérisseur l’a coupé pour sauver le reste de ma jambe. »

« Et toi, Bilbo ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à détruire l’anneau ? » Demanda Tauriel, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Bilbo secoua la tête alors que l’amertume lui entamait le cœur. « Non. Je n’ai pas pu leur échapper alors je l’ai donné au charognard qui nous suivait. Alors tout ce que vous avez enduré… tout ça pour rien. Je n’ai pas réussi à détruire l’anneau. »

L’elfe secoua la tête. « Non, tu as empêché Sauron de récupérer l’anneau, et c’est ce qui est important. Tu as bien agis, Bilbo. »

Le hobbit n’était pas d’accord. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment ses amis pouvaient le pardonner quand il avait autant foiré. « Commet pouvez-vous ne pas être en colère ? C’était ma faute ! Je n’aurais pas du vous laisser venir avec moi ! »

« Et nous y revoilà, avec sa stupidité, » Dit Bard en levant les yeux au ciel et en s’effondrant sur une montagne d’oreillers.

« Lapin, la dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, nous sommes venus de notre plein gré, » Pointa le changeur de peau, tirant légèrement une des tresses de Bilbo. « Tu ne nous a pas forcés à venir. Tu ne _voulais_ même pas parce que tu voulais nous protéger. Nous avons fait le choix de partir et nous acceptons les responsabilités de nos actions. »

« En plus, cela ne ruine pas nos vies, » Ajouta Tauriel, souriant sereinement. « J’entends toujours mieux que les autres êtres vivants, alors me battre ne sera pas un problème. Et mes cheveux repousseront quand mes cicatrices seront guéries. »

« Je suis un changeur de peau, lapin. Je sais comment surmonter une faiblesse physique, » Acquiesça Beorn, souriant en exposant ses canines.

« Et je suis un pêcheur, » Lui rappela Bard, poussant quelques boucles loin de son visage. « Je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de marcher. »

Il les regarda tous les trois et s’émerveilla de leur force. Ils avaient survécu à tant de choses – allant d’une guerre, à leur possible mort, à la perte de quelque chose d’irremplaçable – et pourtant ils pouvaient toujours sourire et rire comme si ce n’était rien. Il n’avait pas survécu à la moitié de ce qu’ils avaient subit, et avait été brisé la majorité du temps.

_Incroyables. Ils sont tout simplement incroyables. Oh, Eru, je ne mérite pas de les connaître et encore moins de les appeler mes amis._

Il ferma les yeux et bloqua une autre vague de larmes. Il n’avait pas les mots pour décrire sa gratitude et sa culpabilité, sa haine de soi et son amour. Il était sûr qu’il allait maintenant passer le reste de sa vie à essayer d’être digne de leur amitié parce qu’il était sûr de ne pas l’être en ce moment.

 _Je vais le réparer. Je vous le promets, je vais vous aider à améliorer les choses_ , se jura-t-il avant de prendre une inspiration tremblante. _Je ne me noierais pas dans ma culpabilité. Pas cette fois, pas quand je suis peut-être en train de mourir. Si c’est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je le ferais bien._

« Alors que s’est-il passé après notre séparation ? Tu as échappé aux spectres ? » Demanda Bard, ne remarquant pas ses pensées.

Tauriel ricana. « Evidemment. Il est là, non ? »

Bilbo secoua lentement la tête. « Non, non je ne me suis pas échappé. Ils m’ont capturé et emmené au Mordor. C’est là que Thorin et Thranduil et Dain m’ont sauvé. Sans eux, je serais toujours le prisonnier de Sauron. »

Les yeux de Bard s’écarquillèrent alors que Tauriel fronçait les sourcils et que Beorn grondait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce qu’ils t’ont blessé ? » Demanda l’homme, le scannant à la recherche de blessures.

« Je vais bien. Ils ne m’ont pas blessé, » Assura-t-il, ne parlant pas de sa maladie et de son état délirant. « Je suis juste en colère et déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à détruire l’anneau. »

« Tu auras une autre chance. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, ils partiront à la recherche du charognard, » Pointa Tauriel.

Beorn hocha la tête et lui lança un regard complice. « Alors ne commence pas à t’apitoyer à cause de ça aussi. »

« Ou nous allons assumer que tu te transformes en nain, » Ajouta Bard avec un sourire en coin.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu s’empêcher de sourire. « Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je… J’essaye de ne pas me sentir coupable pour tout ce que j’ai raté. Et j’essaye de ne plus me mettre en danger. Ce n’est pas un changement facile, mais je fais de mon mieux. »

« Mais tu essaye et c’est un début, » Rassura Tauriel, touchant ses cheveux lorsqu’ils tombèrent sur son visage. Ce n’est que là qu’il remarqua qu’elle ne portait pas ses tresses habituelles. « C’est une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant nous n’avons plus à nous inquiéter autant qu’avant pour toi. »

« Alors quel est le plan maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas retourner à la montagne avec tes nains ? » Demanda Bard, se frottant la mâchoire. « Ou chez toi avec ton peuple ? »

« Je vais rentrer à Erebor pour le moment, » Confirma-t-il, hochant la tête. « Je dois m’occuper de certaines choses. Une fois terminé, je déciderais quoi faire à partir de là. »

« Tu seras proche alors, » Pointa Beorn en souriant. « Nous allons devoir te rendre visite. »

« S’il vous plaît faites-le. Thorin a promis de s’excuser à Bard, et je sais que les autres aimeraient vous voir aussi, » Dit-il, enfonçant ses doigts dans la couverture qu’il tenait toujours. « Et je… j’aimerais bien que vous veniez. Vraiment. »

Beorn lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que Bard lui touchait la jambe avec son moignon. Même Tauriel – qui n’était pas affectueuse physiquement – se pencha avec l’aide de Bard pour lui toucher la joue.

« Pas même Sauron peut nous garder loin de toi, » Assura l’elfe, souriant de son doux sourire qui illuminait son visage.

« Nous avons fait face à la bataille et à la nourriture des elfes de Mirkwood ensemble. Ce genre de lien ne peut pas être brisé, » Confirma Bard, hochant sérieusement la tête avant de glapir lorsque Tauriel lui frappa l’arrière de la tête. 

« Je n’aime pas beaucoup de gens mais je t’aime bien, lapin. Cela ne va pas changer, » Dit simplement Beorn, se grattant le ventre de son unique main.

Bilbo eut à nouveau envie de pleurer, mais cette fois ce n’était pas de tristesse.

* * *

Bilbo resta avec ses amis jusqu’à ce que l’elfe revienne le chercher. Il partit avec la promesse de les revoir bientôt. En retour ils lui promirent de venir le voir à Erebor une fois guéris. Quand il retourna enfin au camp, la forêt était complètement noire, les lanternes elfiques étant la seule source de lumière. Dès qu’il entra dans le camp, Thorin se dirigea vers lui avec un air soulagé.

« Bilbo, tu es de retour, » Dit le roi en s’arrêtant devant lui. Ses yeux parcoururent le hobbit avant de s’arrêter sur son visage avec un air inquiet. « Comment ça s’est passé ? »

Il soupira et se frotta le front. « Bien. J’ai aimé les revoir mais… »

« Mais ? » Poussa le nain en s’approchant de lui.

Bilbo soupira à nouveau et se pencha pour poser son front contre le torse de Thorin. « Thorin… Bard a perdu un pied, » Confia-t-il, et il sentit le roi se raidir. « Beorn a perdu son bras gauche. Et Tauriel… Tauriel est aveugle. Tous… Ils sont tous gravement blessés… tout ça à cause de moi. »

Thorin leva les mains et frotta les épaules du hobbit en un geste de réconfort. « Oh, Bilbo. Je suis désolé que cela leur soit arrivé. C’est… Même moi ne souhaiterais pas un sort pareil à cet homme ou à un elfe. »

« Je dois les aider, » Murmura-t-il en se souvenant de ses amis avant leur départ. « Je _dois_ le faire. Est-ce que tu vas m’aider ? »

« Bien sûr. Qu’as-tu à l’esprit ? » Répondit le roi sans hésitation.

« Je ne sais pas, » Admit-il, levant la tête pour regarder le nain. « Je ne peux pas leur rendre leurs membres ou la vue, mais… mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire non plus ! »

Thorin hocha la tête et baissa les mains pour frotter les bras de Bilbo. « Shhh, ghivashel. Nous trouverons quelque chose. Je te le promets. »

Bilbo regarda son compagnon en entendant ce mot étrange mais familier. « Tu m’as déjà appelé comme ça. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Grossièrement traduit cela veut dire ‘trésor de tous les trésors’. C’est ce que tu es pour moi. Mon plus grand trésor, » Expliqua le roi avec un petit mais honnête sourire qui le rendait beaucoup plus jeune.

Même s’il savait que Thorin ne voulait pas dire ça, il sentit de l’agacement à l’idée d’être comparé à un tas de pierres et de métal.

« Thorin, je ne suis pas une chose et encore moins un trésor, » Dit-il sévèrement, enfonçant son doigt dans le torse du nain. « Je n’aime pas être comparé à quelque chose comme l’Arkenstone. »

Thorin cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les écarquiller. « Quoi ? Non, tu m’as mal compris. Je sais que tu n’es pas un objet, et je ne te traiterais jamais comme tel. Ce mot est simplement une expression de notre amour et dévotion. Les nains… nous aimons différemment des autres races. Nous avons été créés pour aimer les pierres et les minéraux et ce que nous pouvons créer avec par-dessus tout. C’est pour ça que Mahâl nous a créés ; pour pouvoir nous transmettre ses coutumes et son art. Aimer un autre avec la même intensité est quelque chose qui nous a été accordé plus tard, après le réveil des Sept Pères. Ce n’était pas censé être quelque chose d’important pour nous. Alors c’est un cadeau précieux de trouver quelqu’un qui peut rivaliser avec le but de notre existence. »

« Alors… Tu m’aimes comme un autre nain aimerait son trésor et son art, » Traduit lentement Bilbo en essayant de comprendre l’étrange logique. « Est-ce que c’est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne savais pas que l’amour était considéré comme un cadeau parmi ton peuple, » Remarqua-t-il en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue.

« C’est le plus grand des cadeaux, » Se vanta le roi avec un sourire. « Tu sais que nous sommes un peuple intense et passionné. Nous pouvons aimer avec tout ce que nous avons, mais il est difficile de concentrer cet amour sur une personne plutôt que sur notre but. C’est pour ça que trouver son Unique est considéré le plus grand des cadeaux. Cela veut dire que tu as trouvé la personne qui te donne _envie_ de l’aimer plus que ton devoir envers le Créateur. »

Bilbo hocha la tête en pensant aux mots du nain. « Je m’étais toujours demandé pourquoi vous vous concentriez autant sur votre Unique. Je veux dire, il y a tellement de nains, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c’était un problème de trouver quelqu’un à aimer. Cela ne m’a jamais traversé l’esprit que le problème n’était pas de tomber amoureux, mais d’être capable d’aimer complètement.

« Et les hobbits ? Comment aiment-ils ? » Demanda le nain, frottant ses pouces contre la peau nue entre ses mains.

Il haussa les épaules et essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur la sensation de chatouillement sur ses bras. « Loyalement. Facilement. Nous acceptons notre amour et en tirons de la joie. Nous ne l’amassons pas, ne sommes pas obsédés et n’en faisons pas tout un plat. Il existe, et nous le prenons tel qu’il est. »

Thorin pencha la tête sur le côté et le fixa. « Est-ce que c’était facile alors ? De m’aimer ? »

« Eh bien, je suis toujours là, non ? » Pointa Bilbo avec un sourire en coin.

Thorin lui sourit en le prenant dans ses bras. « Oui, tu es toujours là avec moi, » Murmura le roi contre ses cheveux. « Merci de ne pas nous avoir laissés tomber. »

Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille du nain. « Oui, eh bien, vous valez le coup. »

* * *

Bilbo ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose du reste du voyage à travers Mirkwood et Lake-town. La seule chose dont il se souvenait vraiment, c’était d’avoir quitté les elfes et payé le passage à travers Lake-town. La ville semblait la même qu’avant, et il ne put s’empêcher d’être heureux d’avoir pu sauver quelque chose sans que cela ne lui retombe dessus. Mais ce dont il se souvenait le mieux était le sentiment de soulagement et de joie en voyant Erebor une fois de plus.

« Il y a des nains ici, » Réalisa-t-il en suivant les autres à travers les portes complètement réparées de la ville.

« Mmm. Dain a laissé certains de ses soldats pour la garder, » Répondit Gloin, qui marchait à côté de lui. « Je pense que certains nains d’Ered Luin et des Collines de Fer sont venus aider. »

Bilbo leva les sourcils. « Ered Luin ? Mais c’est tellement loin ! Comment ont-ils pu arriver aussi vite ? »

Gloin lui lança un regard normalement réservé à l’idiot du village. « Cambrioleur, presque deux saisons sont passées depuis la mort de Smaug. C’est assez de temps pour qu’une caravane arrive. »

« Le fait qu’ils n’aient pas chassés par des orcs ou capturés par des elfes a aidé, » Ajouta Nori de l’autre côté de Gloin.

Il n’était toujours pas convaincu. « Mais cela veut dire qu’ils ont du voyager pendant l’hiver. Comment ont-ils fait ? »

« Bilbo, dis-le avec moi : _nains_ , » Appuya le banquier. « Le froid ne nous gêne pas autant que les hommes ou les hobbits. Voyager pendant la saison n’est pas un problème. »

« Je me demande qui est venu, » Fredonna Ori de l’autre côté de Bilbo. « Ce ne peut pas être des roturiers ou des enfants. Ce doit être quelqu’un de fort et important qui peut aider à reconstruire la ville - »

« MA ! »

« MERE ! »

Bilbo et les autres sursautèrent. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, Fili et Kili les poussèrent sur le côté en courant vers les portes et les escaliers où se tenait une naine inconnue. Kili attrapa la naine dans ses bras et la fit tourner en riant avant que Fili ne le force à s’arrêter. Le prince blond se jeta à son tour sur elle et enfonça son visage dans sa nuque alors que Kili se reculait et souriait si largement que cela avait l’air douloureux.

« C’est la princesse Dis ! » Haleta Ori, ses yeux s’écarquillant. « Que fait elle ici ? Je pensais qu’elle allait rester à Ered Luin pour aider à organiser le déménagement ! »

« Je suppose qu’elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ses garçons, » Commenta Gloin en haussant les épaules. « Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Si j’avais envoyé mon fils combattre un dragon, je ne perdrais pas de temps pour le retrouver. »

Bilbo hocha lentement la tête en étudiant la naine qui passait maintenant ses mains dans les cheveux de ses fils. Dans son esprit, il avait toujours imaginé Dis comme une version féminine de Thorin. Mais en regardant la princesse, il réalisa qu’il avait eu tort. Même si elle ressemblait à son frère, Dis était clairement sa propre personne. Ses traits étaient plus ronds et doux que ceux de Thorin, et ses yeux bleus étaient plus larges et plus enfoncés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient proprement tressés autour de sa tête comme des cordes. Sa barbe était taillée et tressée, et sa peau un peu plus foncée que celle de Thorin et Fili. Quand elle bougea ses mains et ses bras, il réalisa que c’était avec la même grâce qu’il avait vue en Fili.

 _Elle ressemble à Kili,_ réalisa-t-il, et cette connaissance fit se ramollir son cœur. _Mais cette grimace est totalement Thorin_.

Le roi en question avait rejoint ses neveux pour saluer sa sœur. Même s’ils ne se prirent pas dans les bras, Thorin frappa son front contre le sien alors que Dis lui attrapait l’épaule et le visage avec une force qui blanchit ses doigts. En retour, Thorin marmonna quelque chose que ses oreilles n’attrapèrent pas, avant de tapoter l’épaule de sa sœur avec une tendresse qu’il n’avait vue que lorsque le roi était avec ses neveux.

 _Ils se manquaient vraiment l’un l’autre,_ pensa-t-il, et il sourit en les voyant aussi heureux de se retrouver. La dernière fois Dis n’avait eut que trois tombes pour l’accueillir chez elle. Mais maintenant elle avait ses fils et son frère et elle n’allait jamais passer le reste de ses jours à pleurer.

« On dirait que la princesse n’est pas la seule personne ici, » Commenta Nori d’une voix calme qui attira leur attention.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui est là ? » Demanda Ori à son frère.

Le voleur pointa silencieusement derrière les nains royaux le groupe de visiteurs grands et familiers. Quand Bilbo réalisa qui ils étaient, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Gandalf ? Radagast ? Lord Elrond ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ici ? » Murmura-t-il. Il eut sa réponse rapidement quand les trois visiteurs posèrent leurs regards sur lui.

« Bilbo, » Appela Gandalf, attirant l’attention. « Je pense que nous avons trouvé la solution à ton problème. »


	49. Chapitre 47

Bilbo se trémoussa sur le banc en pierre pendant que Radagast examinait ses yeux et ses oreilles comme un guérisseur examinerait un enfant. Parfois le sorcier se penchait même pour le renifler comme un chien, et marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe. Si Thorin n’avait pas été pas assis à côté de lui occupé à foudroyer le sorcier du regard, il se serait plaint. Pour l’instant, la seule chose empêchant Thorin de tacler Radagast était la main de Bilbo sur son genou.

Derrière Radagast, Gandalf et Lord Elrond étaient debout avec deux expressions différentes. Gandalf ressemblait à une mère poule agacée ; en colère et protecteur envers son poussin. Lord Elrond, de son côté, avait l’air curieux et pensif en observant Bilbo.

« Eh bien ? Peux-tu le faire, Radagast ? » Demanda enfin Gandalf, regardant l’autre sorcier avec des yeux d’aigle.

Radagast renifla une dernière fois les cheveux de Bilbo avant de se reculer et de froncer le nez. « Oui. Le lien est assez faible pour être détruit. »

« Détruit ? » Répéta lentement Thorin, plissant les yeux. Bilbo resserra sa prise sur son genou.

« Mmm. Comment nous débarrasser du lien sinon ? » Répondit Radagast, son attention tournée vers ses robes alors qu’il fouillait dans ses poches et ses manches. « Où ai-je mis ces plumes… ? »

« Je pense que vous devriez vous expliquer un peu plus, » Dit Bilbo en regardant prudemment le sorcier et le nain renfrogné.

« Pensez-y comme à un membre en train de mourir, » Dit Elrond, parlant pour la première fois. Ses yeux gris étaient si clairs et intenses que Bilbo jurait qu’ils pouvaient passer comme argentés. « S’il n’est pas traité, il se répandra et consumera votre jambe entière. Mais si vous coupez le pied infecté, vous pouvez conserver le reste de votre jambe. Nous allons détruire la partie de votre âme que Sauron a consumée pour sauver le reste. »

« Mais… il a dit que pour qu’il puisse mourir, je devais mourir aussi, » Dit-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Sauron. « Pourquoi aurait-il dit ça si ce n’était pas vrai ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas croire les paroles de quelqu’un comme Sauron, » Dit Radagast, arrêtant de fouiller ses vêtements pour lancer un regard plat au hobbit. « Ta mort l’affaiblirait, oui, mais il existerait toujours en tant qu’ombre de lui-même. Seule la destruction de l’anneau peut le tuer pour de bon. »

Bilbo n’eut pas l’air convaincu. « Alors pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour me garder en vie ? »

« Il ne voulait pas perdre l’avantage qu’il a lorsque tu es en vie, » Expliqua calmement Gandalf. « Grâce à toi, il se renforce plus vite que s’il n’était qu’une ombre. »

« Comment est-ce que ça va fonctionner ? » Demanda Thorin, ses yeux toujours sur Radagast.

« Nous allons faire un rituel qui va, on peut dire, couper la partie de l’âme de Bilbo qui a été consommée par Sauron, » Expliqua lentement Elrond, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de trouver les mots à utiliser.

Bilbo les fixa tous les trois avec les sourcils légèrement levés. « Comment est-ce que vous avez le pouvoir de faire ça ? »

Gandalf rit doucement et lui lança un regard affectueux. « Nous ne l’avons pas. Le pouvoir nous vient des Valar. Nous sommes simplement des outils. »

« C’est pourquoi Maître Radagast est ici, » Ajouta l’elfe, indiquant le sorcier excentrique. « Il est le… messager, dirons-nous, entre nous et les Valar. »

« Oh, c’est ce que je suis maintenant ? » Demanda le sorcier en question à voix basse. « Heureux de savoir que vous me voyez comme un service postal. »

Elrond soupira et eut l’air d’avoir envie de lever les yeux au ciel, si une chose pareille était autorisée pour les seigneurs elfes. « Je peux _t’entendre_. »

Radagast le regarda. « Et ? »

« Nous devrions commencer rapidement, » Dit Gandalf, regardant les deux autres comme s’il ne savait pas s’il voulait encourager la discussion ou l’éviter. « Plus nous perdons de temps, plus l’âme de Bilbo est consommée par Sauron. »

« Belle manière de me faire me sentir comme un plat, Gandalf, » Marmonna Bilbo en se levant. « Très bien. Finissons-en. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Me laisser te droguer pour que tu perdes connaissance, » Répondit Radagast avant que les autres ne puissent parler. « Ce sera plus simple si tu es inconscient, tu ne nous interrompras pas avec tes cris. »

Thorin se leva et Bilbo attrapa son bras instinctivement avant que le roi ne puisse attaquer le sorcier. « Calme-toi, Thorin. Nous ne voulons pas étrangler la seule personne qui peut m’empêcher de devenir le repas d’un seigneur des ténèbres. »

Thorin se hérissa mais fit ce que le hobbit demanda en se rasseyant à côté de lui. Radagast les regarda tous les deux, pas impressionné pour un sou.

« Quelle partie de tout ça apparaît sans douleur ? » Demanda le sorcier, penchant la tête sur le côté. « Nous allons briser une partie de son esprit. Cela va le changer encore plus. »

« Et c’est quelque chose que je suis prêt à endurer, » Ajouta Bilbo en attrapant plus fermement le bras de Thorin. « Thorin, je préfère couper une partie de mon âme plutôt que d’être lié à ce monstre pour le restant de mes jours. »

Thorin se renfrogna mais hocha la tête. « Je sais que c’est le seul moyen, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je dois l’apprécier. »

« Personne ne l’apprécie, » Dit Elrond, les regardant d’un air illisible. « Mais cela doit être fait. Maintenant, pouvons-nous commencer, Maître Baggins ? »

Bilbo inspira profondément et hocha la tête. « Oui. Finissons-en. »

* * *

Les trois le menèrent dans une zone reculée de la montagne avec seulement des pierres et de la cendre. Là Radagast commença à dessiner un large cercle avec des pierres blanches polies qui brillaient sous la lumière du soleil. Bilbo n’eut pas besoin de les toucher pour savoir qu’elles étaient remplies de magie ; il pouvait sentir l’énergie qui en émanait. Quand le sorcier eut terminé, il pointa le centre du cercle et ordonna à Bilbo se s’allonger au milieu.

« Bois ça, et tu t’endormiras rapidement, » Ordonna Radagast, lui donnant une fiole en cristal remplie d’un étrange liquide violet. Le hobbit le regarda avec méfiance – ce qui était compréhensible vu que le sorcier lui ayant donné la fiole avait un nid d’oiseau sous son chapeau – mais la prit quand même.

« Est-ce que je dois faire quoi que ce soit d’autre ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le sorcier.

Radagast secoua la tête. « Non. Allonge-toi au milieu du cercle et endors-toi. Nous allons nous occuper du reste. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et regarda Thorin, qui était le seul nain autorisé à les accompagner dehors, et lui lança un sourire rassurant. « Ca va aller, Thorin. Ne les interromps pas peu importe ce qu’il se passe. »

Le roi pencha la tête. « Je vais faire de mon mieux, ghivashel. »

Il sourit légèrement en entendant sa promesse grincheuse et alla au centre du cercle. Il débouchonna la fiole dans sa main et l’avala rapidement. Puis il s’allongea et attendit le sommeil. Il n’attendit pas très longtemps.

Le premier choc de douleur le réveilla et il fut submergé par un hurlement si aigu que ses oreilles sifflèrent. Quelque chose de froid lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et une autre vague de douleur le frappa. Cette fois-ci il sut que le cri venait de lui.

« - tu ne peux pas entrer dans le cercle - »

« - il a mal il a besoin de moi - ! »

« - c’est le seul moyen - »

Une autre vague de douleur le traversa jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression d’être déchiré en deux. Au loin il pouvait entendre un chant dans un langage étrange, et les mots furieux d’une voix qui semblait aussi vieille que la terre elle-même. Puis, avec une nouvelle vague de douleur, il sentit quelque chose en lui se casser, entendit l’écho d’un rugissement furieux, et retomba dans les ténèbres où rien ne faisait mal, et où tout était silencieux.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouva enroulé dans des fourrures et des couvertures et un roi.

« T-Thorin ? » Marmonna-t-il dans un manteau de fourrure familier. Il bougea et ouvrit les yeux à moitié pour se retrouver face à des yeux bleus inquiets.

« Bilbo ? Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda le nain, poussant les tresses du hobbit loin de son visage.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et s’appuya contre le torse du nain. « Fatigué. Endolori. Un peu vide, mais… mieux. Je me sens mieux. Moins chargé, moins triste et… et inutile. Je me sens comme au début de notre aventure. »

« Ca me semble être une bonne chose. Gandalf a dit que si Sauron se nourrissait de toi depuis tout ce temps, alors ses énergies sombres pouvaient t’influencer depuis un moment, » Expliqua le roi, posant une main sur la nuque de Bilbo. « Je pense que c’est pour ça que tu te sentais aussi triste et coupable dernièrement. »

Il ricana et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. « Non, c’est mon état par défaut. »

Le torse sous lui gronda. « Ahh, ghivashel, tu arrives toujours à me faire rire. Je pensais que je ne connaitrais cette joie qu’avec mes neveux. Je suis heureux d’avoir eu tort. »

« Menteur. Il te suffit de regarder Dwalin lorsqu’il voit un cookie pour éclater de rire, » Lui rappela-t-il, fronçant les sourcils quand la fourrure commença à le chatouiller.

« Bien sûr que oui. Tout le monde se moque de Dwalin quand il fait ça, » Défendit Thorin, frottant le muscle sous sa main. « Ah, Bilbo, j’ai parlé avec les autres et je pense que nous avons trouvé un moyen d’aider ton… ami, Bard. »

Bilbo ouvrit les yeux et regarda le nain. « Vraiment ? Comment ? »

« Nous pouvons lui fabriquer un faux pied, » Dit le roi. « Il ne pourra pas le sentir et il ne marchera pas aussi bien qu’un vrai pied, mais au moins il pourra remarcher. »

« Et pour Tauriel et Beorn ? »

Les yeux de Thorin s’adoucirent avec un regret sincère. « Je ne peux pas leur rendre la vue ou un bras, mais je peux leur promettre que s’ils ont un jour besoin de quoi que ce soit de ma part, alors je bougerais le monde pour les aider. »

Bilbo hocha lentement la tête. « Je comprends. Merci, Thorin. Je sais à quel point le monde compte pour toi. »

Le nain hocha la tête. « J’ai une dette envers eux que je ne peux pas rembourser. Même si l’un d’eux _est_ une elfe de Mirkwood. »

« Mmm. Tauriel n’est pas si horrible que ça. Je pense que tu l’apprécierais si tu apprenais à la connaître, » Marmonna-t-il, fermant les yeux alors que le sommeil commençait à l’emporter. « Même Beorn et Bard si tu leur donnais une chance… »

« Si tu les apprécies, alors j’ai du manquer quelque chose, » Acquiesça le roi, bougeant la main pour frotter les épaules du hobbit. « Mais assez de blabla. Rendors-toi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, ghivashel. »

Bilbo sourit et fit exactement ça.

* * *

Lors de son réveil suivant, il vit une étrangère assise sur le sol à côté de son lit improvisé.

« Bilbo Baggins, » Salua froidement la naine. Habillée d’un pantalon tâché, de bottes et d’une tunique large, elle n’aurait pas du ressembler à un membre de la famille royale, mais sa posture et son regard le faisait comprendre.

Il hocha la tête. « Princesse Dis. Je me demandais quand vous alliez apparaître. »

« J’ai du m’occuper de mes rejetons en premier. Ils avaient des… histoires intéressantes à me raconter, » Expliqua la princesse, ne le quittant pas des yeux. « La plupart à votre sujet. »

« Oh ? J’espère qu’elles étaient positives, » Répondit-il, se renfonçant dans son lit en forçant ses muscles à se détendre. « Mais vu votre expression, je pense que c’était surtout du négatif. »

Dis-lui sourit gentiment mais ses yeux restèrent aussi durs que la pierre. « Peut-être. Mais mes garçons ont tendance à exagérer alors laissez-moi vérifier tout ça. Dites-moi si c’est correct : vous avez suivi mes fils et mon frère à travers le monde parce que vous étiez obsédés par l’idée de les sauver. Vous avez manipulé les évènements pour changer les choses comme vous le souhaitiez. Enfin vous êtes partis sans prévenir pour détruire l’Anneau Unique et vous faire tuer. Est-ce correct, Maître Baggins ? »

Bilbo pensa à ses mots un instant avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, ça a l’air d’être ça. Mais ils ont omis la partie où j’ai brisé le cœur de votre frère avec une pierre qui brille. Oh, et j’ai dit que j’allais me marier avec lui avant de fuir vers ma mort comme un lâche. »

Pour la première fois, Dis perdit son air calme. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Quoi ? N’êtes-vous pas ici pour m’interroger et voir si je suis assez bien pour Thorin ? » Demanda-t-il, écarquillant les yeux innocemment. « Ecoutez, je n’aime pas tourner en rond. Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Alors allons droit au but de cette visite pour que nous puissions tous les deux passer à autre chose. »

« Oh ça va être drôle de vous avoir pendant les réunions, » Marmonna Dis, croisant les bras sous sa large poitrine. Il ne savait pas si c’était normal chez les nains, mais il se demandait comment elles pouvaient se faire passer pour des mâles. Même avec une barbe, ce n’était pas quelque chose de facile à manquer.

« Puisque vous l’avez demandé, je vais être franc avec vous, » Dit la princesse, ses yeux bleus se plissant jusqu’à ressembler plus à un regard de chat que de nain. « Je ne suis pas gentille, Maître Baggins. Je ne tolère pas la faiblesse et la pitié et je n’ai aucune compassion. C’est pour ça que mon frère est là. Il est celui qu’on va voir dans la famille lorsqu’on a besoin de support ou de gentillesse. _Je_ suis celle que l’on vient voir quand on a besoin de tuer ou de jeter quelqu’un en prison. C’est pourquoi je peux vous promettre que je n’aurais aucun problème à vous enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre si vous blessez ma famille. »

Bilbo hocha la tête, pas perturbé du tout. Après tout ce qu’il avait appris sur Dis, il s’y attendait. « Je comprends. C’est votre famille, c’est normal que vous soyez protectrice envers eux. Si je les blesse un jour, je ne vous en voudrais pas de vous venger. »

« Bien, » Répondit la naine avec la grâce d’une reine, « maintenant je souhaiterais vous remercier pour avoir sauvé mes fils et mon frère de leurs morts. Sans votre aide, je les aurais perdus. Alors merci, Maître Baggins, d’avoir sauvé mes garçons. »

Il cligna des yeux, perturbé par le changement brusque. « Oh, bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils meurent non plus, vous savez. Une fois m’a suffit. »

« Oui, je le sais maintenant, » Acquiesça Dis, son visage s’adoucissant alors qu’elle souriait pour la première fois.  
 _Oh, elle a des fossettes, comme Fili. Comme c’est mignon._

« Vous pouvez m’appeler par mon prénom, » Dit-il sans y penser. « Puisque nous allons bientôt faire partie de la même famille. »

Le sourire de Dis s’élargit. « Tant que vous me rendez la faveur. Maintenant en tant que future sœur, laissez-moi vous accueillir dans la famille, Bilbo. Avoir un nouveau frère à harceler sera sympa. »

* * *

« Oh, bien, tu ne l’as pas tué. Thorin va être content, » Commenta Dain en entrant dans la salle peu de temps après.

Dis leva un sourcil en salutation mais ne détourna pas le regard des cartes qu’elle tenait. « Dain. Toujours en train de suivre Thorin partout, à ce que je vois. »

« Eh bien, il ne m’a pas laissé le choix quand il a décidé d’affronter le Mordor seul, » Commenta le nain, s’arrêtant pour s’accroupir à côté d’elle.

« Alors tu es allé le soutenir, » Conclut Dis, jetant une carte sur la pile entre elle et Bilbo. « Frerin n’aurait pas aimé que tu te mettes en danger comme ça. »

Le sourire de Dain fondit en un air renfrogné. « Oui, eh bien, Frerin n’est pas vraiment là pour me disputer si ? »

« Non. C’est pour ça que c’est à moi de le faire pour lui. Ne fais plus jamais quelque chose d’aussi stupide, » Avertit la princesse, lui lançant un regard en coin qui fit froid dans le dos à Bilbo.

Dain lui sourit avec mépris, pas l’air menacé du tout. « Oh, va te faire voir, Dis. Tu n’es ni ma mère ni ma sœur. Tu n’as pas d’autorité sur moi. »

Dis lui renvoya son sourire. « Je suis ta cousine, c’est une assez bonne raison ! Reparle moi de cette manière et je te rase la barbe. »

« Tu le ferais vraiment ? » Se demanda Bilbo, lançant sa propre carte sur la pile.

« Bien sûr. Demanda à Dwalin. Tu penses que ses cheveux ont poussé comme ça volontairement ? » Dit Thorin en entrant dans la salle. Il marcha vers eux et les regarda avec une expression agacée et affectueuse.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez bien, » Commenta-t-il, ses lèvres tressaillant comme s’il voulait sourire. « Mais j’ai peur de devoir vous interrompre. Bilbo et moi devons parler à notre… invitée. »

« Invitée ? » Répéta Bilbo avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur une étrangère vaguement familière qui avait suivit Thorin dans la salle. C’était une femme qui était aussi belle que les elfes. Avec ses boucles blondes et ses lèvres roses, elle ressemblait à l’une de ces poupées de porcelaine qu’il avait déjà vues. Mais malgré sa beauté, elle semblait aussi tellement… fragile. Comme si elle ne tenait plus qu’à un fil, et qu’elle ne savait pas dans combien de temps il allait se casser.

Dis et Dain regardèrent la femme et levèrent les sourcils en même temps. Bilbo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il avait le sentiment que ces deux là ne s’entendaient pas parce qu’ils étaient trop semblables.

« Nous continuerons notre partie une autre fois, » Accorda Dis, récupérant ses cartes et se levant gracieusement. « Viens, Dain. Je pense qu’il est temps que nous ayons une… discussion. »

Dain lui sourit en montrant les dents. « Bien sûr, cousine. Je n’attends que ça. »

Thorin soupira et se frotta le front alors que les deux s’éloignaient ; se demandant clairement ce qu’il avait fait dans une vie antérieure pour avoir fini avec ces deux-là comme famille. Bilbo décida d’être gentil et de ne pas mentionner l’Arkenstone.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois les deux nains partis que la femme inconnue – vêtue d’une robe elfique verte remarqua-t-il – s’avança et s’inclina avec raideur.

« Maître Baggins, » Salua la femme, sa voix douce comme le miel. « Je suis Gilraen de Dunedain, fille d’Ivorwen et femme d’Arathorn II. Je suis venu vous faire une requête de la part de mon fils, Estel. »

 _Gilraen ?_ pensa-t-il avant de réaliser qui était devant lui. _Oh. La mère d’Aragorn._

« S-Salutations, ma dame, » Bégaya-t-il, se redressant. « C-Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Maître Baggins, je suis venu ici pour vous faire une requête audacieuse, » Dit Gilraen, gardant la tête inclinée et son regard sur le sol.

« Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce donc ? » Demanda-t-il sans hésitation. Même s’il n’avait jamais connu la femme lui-même, Aragorn et Elrond parlaient d’elle avec affection. Il ne pensait pas qu’ils le feraient sans bonne raison.

Les yeux de Gilraen restèrent hypnotisés par le sol. « J’aimerais que vous éleviez mon fils, Estel. »

Bilbo fixa la femme, ne sachant pas s’il avait bien entendu. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Mon fils, Estel, a été élevé par Lord Elrond depuis la mort de son père, » Expliqua doucement la femme. « Il lui reste dix ans avant de devenir adulte, et j’aimerais qu’il passe ces dix années ici, avec vous. »

Bilbo continua à la fixer. Il savait que c’était malpoli, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. De toutes les demandes possibles, celle-ci n’entrait pas dans son top 10.

« Pourquoi nous le demander ? » Questionna Thorin, regardant la femme avec les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Gilraen soupira et, pour la première fois, leva les yeux pour croiser leurs regards. « Pendant les huit dernières années j’ai vécu sous la protection de Lord Elrond, » Expliqua-t-elle simplement. « Grâce à lui, Estel a pu grandir en ne connaissant que la paix et l’amour. Il ne sait rien de son héritage ou du monde extérieur. »

« Son héritage ? » Répéta Thorin, levant un sourcil.

Gilraen hocha la tête, ses yeux gris s’assombrissant. « Mon fils est l’héritier d’Isildur. Quand il sera adulte, il héritera du titre de Chef des Dunedain comme son père avant lui. Et, si l’on croit Maître Baggins, il deviendra aussi Roi d’Arnor, le premier Grand Roi du Royaume Réunifié. En sachant cela, j’ai décidé que la meilleure façon pour mon fils de devenir le roi qu’il est censé être, est que vous l’éleviez jusqu’à l’âge adulte. »

« Ma dame, Estel est devenu un bon roi avec l’éducation de Lord Elrond. Si vous voulez qu’il devienne le roi dont vous rêvez, alors vous devriez simplement le laisser à Rivendell, » Pointa le hobbit.

« Non. Ce n’est plus possible, » Dit la femme, sa mâchoire se serrant et montrant d’où venait la volonté de fer d’Aragorn. « Vous avez changé les choses, Maître Baggins, et tout ne se déroulera plus de la même façon. Vous êtes la seule personne qui connait l’homme que mon fils pourrait devenir. Sachant tout cela, comment ne pas prendre avantage de cette opportunité ? »

Thorin lança un regard admiratif à son invitée. « Vous êtes une femme très sournoise, ma dame. »

« Non, pas vraiment, » Nia la blonde, lançant un demi-sourire au roi. « Je suis simplement une mère effrayée qui doit faire en sorte que la lignée de son mari ne s’éteigne pas avec son fils. Si cela veut dire jeter ma dignité et ma fierté et supplier pour obtenir de l’aide, alors ainsi soit-il. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m’assurer qu’Estel devienne le roi que son père voulait qu’il soit. »

Entendant ça, Bilbo sentit ses doutes et sa résolution tomber en poussière. Il ne pouvait pas refuser la requête de la femme devant lui quand elle parlait avec une telle honnêteté. Même s’il n’était pas complètement d’accord, il savait qu’il allait accepter le moment où il croiserait les yeux gris qu’il connaissait si bien. Mais le roi à son côté était différent.

« Pouvons-nous rencontrer le garçon ? » Demanda Thorin, croisant les bras.

Gilraen cligna des yeux mais hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Je l’ai laissé avec Lord Elrond. Il est plutôt timide avec les étrangers, mais je vais l’amener ici si vous souhaitez le rencontrer. »

Thorin regarda Bilbo avant de hocher la tête. « J’aimerais le rencontrer. »

« Alors je vais le chercher, » Répondit la noble, s’inclinant avant de quitter la salle. Une fois partie, Thorin se tourna vers Bilbo et s’assit à côté de lui.

« Eh bien, qu’en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, levant une main pour jouer avec l’une des tresses de Bilbo.

« Je pense que nous devons dire oui ou elle se mettra à pleurer, » Répondit-il, faisant ricaner le nain. « Honnêtement par contre, je pense que nous pourrions le faire. J’ai élevé mon neveu par moi-même après la mort de ses parents ; je pense pouvoir recommencer. »

« J’ai aidé à élever mes neveux. C’était difficile, mais je ne le regrette pas, Admis le roi, fronçant les sourcils. « Mais élever un enfant d’homme est différent d’un nain ou d’un hobbit. Encore plus si l’enfant est censé devenir quelqu’un d’aussi important. »

Bilbo toucha l’épaule de son fiancé. « Et Fili, ton héritier, n’était pas important ? »

« Non, c’était un test de patience de Mahâl, » Marmonna le roi alors que Gilraen revenait avec un petit enfant accroché à ses jupons. Il avait des boucles sombres mal coiffées qui retombaient sur son visage enfantin et rendaient sa peau porcelaine encore plus blanche en comparaison.

Dès que Thorin aperçut l’enfant avec ses grands yeux gris, son visage s’adoucit en un air qu’il réservait normalement à ses neveux. En voyant son expression, Bilbo su sans hésitation que le nain allait accepter la requête de Gilraen.

« Bonjour, Estel, » Salua doucement le roi. « Bienvenue à Erebor. »


	50. Epilogue

De tous ses neveux et nièces, Bilbo était celui qui inquiétait le plus Isengrim Took III.

En y réfléchissant, c’était plutôt stupide de sa part.

Belladonna avait toujours été la sœur sauvage et indomptable. Elle avait rendu leurs parents fous avec son comportement quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Que ce soit des combats de nourriture dans les tavernes ou des aventures spontanées à Rivendell avec leur frère Hildigrim, elle était toujours en train de faire des bêtises. Quand elle s’était mariée avec Bungo et s’était calmée, il avait pensé ne plus jamais avoir besoin de s’inquiéter de ce genre de choses.

Il avait eu tort. Tellement, tellement tort.

« Evidemment le fils de Bella fait encore pire, » Marmonna son frère Isembard à côté de lui en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

Leur neveu se tenait devant eux avec un sourire gêné sur le visage. Il était habillé d’une manière… intéressante avec un pantalon et une tunique liés par une ceinture qui retenait une _épée_. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux de tous les hobbits, et retenus par des _petites tresses_ avec des _perles dorées_ qui brillaient au soleil. Mais le plus étrange, la chose qui lui hérissait les poils de la nuque, était la légion de _nains_ derrière son neveu.

« Oncle Isengrim, » Salua Bilbo, ses yeux bruns écarquillés alors qu’il prétendait être calme. « Je suis heureux de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bilbo, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, allant droit au but parce qu’il était un Took, bordel, pas un Baggins. « Pourquoi est-ce que ces nains sont ici ? »

Le sourire de Bilbo devint encore plus tendu et faux. « Ce sont mes amis. Ceux avec qui je suis parti à l’aventure. Ils… Ils sont venus pour rencontrer ma famille et mes amis. N’est-ce pas génial ? »

Isembard ricana sans se retenir. « Conneries. Dis-nous la vérité, gamin, ou je sors les histoires gênantes de ton enfance. »

Un des nains – qui avait de longs cheveux roux et une barbe impressionnante – leva une main et l’agita pour attirer leur attention. « Est-ce que vous pouvez les partager quand même ? Peut-être en partageant un verre ? »

« La ferme, Gloin, » Siffla Bilbo alors que la pointe de ses oreilles commençait à devenir rose.

Un autre nain s’avança jusqu’à se tenir en face d’Isengrim. Il dépassait facilement les hobbits avec ses larges épaules et ses bras épais. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient des mèches argentées et ses yeux bleus avaient l’air vieux et fatigués sous ses sourcils. Voir une telle personne lui fit se demander, pas pour la première fois, pourquoi son neveu était avec un groupe pareil.

« Isengrim Took, » Salua le nain, sa voix profonde résonnant dans la salle. « Je suis heureux d’enfin vous rencontrer. Bilbo m’a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Merci, » Répondit-il lentement, sans quitter le nain des yeux. « Maintenant qui êtes vous ? »

Le nain s’inclina rapidement. « Je suis Thorin Oakenshield, Roi d’Erebor. »

Isembard ricana à nouveau.

« C’est bien, » Dit Isengrim, pas impressionné du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se soucierait d’un titre ? « Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Le nain – Thorin – se redressa et le regarda avec une expression sérieuse, comme s’il allait annoncer une peine de mort. « Je suis venu ici pour vous demander la permission de me marier avec Bilbo. »

Isembard s’étouffa sur ce qu’il pouvait deviner être sa salive.

Son neveu prit une couleur rouge qu’il n’avait vue que sur ses tomates.

L’expression sérieuse du nain ne bougea pas alors qu’il attrapait la main de Bilbo.

Et Isengrim était certain que d’une manière ou d’une autre, quelque part, Bella se moquait de lui.

* * *

« Eh bien ça aurait pu mieux se passer, » Marmonna Bilbo en se frottant le front avec deux doigts.

« Cela aurait aussi pu être pire, » Pointa Thorin à côté de lui, étrangement optimiste à l’idée de rencontrer sa future belle famille.

Il lança un regard noir au nain. « C’est parce que tu n’as rencontré que _deux_ de mes oncles. Ils ont sept autres frères et deux sœurs. Et ce n’est que le côté de ma _mère_! »

Thorin n’eut pas l’air perturbé. « Ce sont des hobbits, ghivashel, pas des orcs. Je peux les affronter. »

Il ricana et donna un coup de coude à son fiancé. « Non, ce ne sont pas des orcs ; ils sont bien pires ! »

Ils n’étaient dans la Comté que depuis deux jours et Bilbo voulait déjà faire demi-tour et rentrer à Erebor. Quand il avait mentionné retourner dans la Comté, il avait pensé qu’il irait avec peut-être Thorin, Bofur et l’un des autres. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que la compagnie entière l’accompagne ; pas avec Erebor enfin réclamée et en plein travaux.

« Erebor sera toujours là à notre retour, » Avait raisonné Balin lorsqu’il leur avait demandé pourquoi ils voulaient venir. « Mais mon roi qui courtise quelqu’un est quelque chose qui n’arrivera qu’une fois. Je ne souhaite pas manquer ça. »

« On ne peut pas te faire confiance pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide avec seulement Thorin, » Ajouta franchement Dwalin, n’essayant pas d’enjoliver ses paroles comme le faisait son frère.

« Et je veux voir notre oncle essayer de battre ta grand-mère pendant un concours de boisson, » Ajouta Kili, souriant de toutes ses dents, le faisant ressembler à un animal mignon et dérangé.

« Merci de ton support, » Gronda-t-il en retour, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il restait à Erebor.

Et ainsi la compagnie était partie de la montagne et vers la Comté ; laissant Dis et Dain derrière. Bilbo avait été hésitant à laisser Dame Gilraen et Estel pendant si longtemps et aussi vite, mais Dis lui avait assuré qu’elle allait les garder en sécurité jusqu’à leur retour.

« J’ai gardé mon frère et mes neveux en vie pendant tout ce temps. Je vais garder ta charge et sa mère en vie pendant aussi longtemps, » Jura la princesse, souriant de son sourire carnassier qu’il avait finit par trouver réconfortant.

« Combien de temps allons-nous attendre ici ? » Gémit Kili depuis sa place sur le tapis avec son frère et les autres. « J’ai faim. »

« Je dois attendre que le reste de mes oncles et tantes arrivent, mais vous pouvez partir, » Répondit-il en regardant la compagnie s’installer confortablement dans la maison Took. « A part Thorin. Il doit rester pour qu’ils puissent le juger. »

« Et manquer le spectacle ? » Rétorqua Nori depuis sa place sur l’accoudoir de la chaise occupée par Dwalin. Le voleur fit une moue évidemment fausse. « Nous voulons être là pendant ton moment spécial. »

« Menteur. Tu es là pour les paris, » Rétorqua-t-il en attrapant l’un des coussins décoratifs de sa tante pour le lancer sur le voleur. Evidemment il le manqua, mais c’était toujours agréable d’extérioriser sa frustration.

« Quand est-ce que nous arrivons au concours de boisson ? Je veux voir Thorin affronter ta grand-mère, » Dit Gloin avec une joie évidente en se frottant les mains. « Si elle gagne, je veux qu’elle m’enseigne son art. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s’enfonça dans le canapé. « Tu ne feras rien de la sorte, Gloin. Tu vas traiter ma grand-mère avec le respect qu’elle mérite en tant que la noble hobbit raffinée qu’elle est - »

« Noble ? Eh bien c’est un mot que je n’ai jamais associé à ma mère. »

Bilbo sentit son cœur faire un salto lorsqu’un grand hobbit avec des cheveux bruns grisonnant entra dans la salle. « Oncle Longo. Tante Camellia. Quel… joie de vous revoir. »

Longo Baggins – le premier petit frère de son père – leva un sourcil en le fixant. A côté de lui se tenait une petite hobbit avec des boucles si pâles qu’elles avaient l’air argentées. Elle lui lança un sourire amical avant de poser ses yeux verts sur les nains répartis dans la salle avec une curiosité évidente.

« Bilbo. Heureux d’apprendre que tu es en vie après avoir disparu pendant plus d’un an, » Commenta son oncle, sa voix toujours monotone. « Pendant un moment je pensais que j’allais devoir donner Bag End au petit Drogo, qui ne se souvient même pas de toi. »

« C’est mon cousin le plus mignon côté Baggins. Cela semblait logique de lui céder, » Répondit-il doucement, détournant le regard de celui de Longo. Même s’il était techniquement plus vieux que son oncle maintenant, il était toujours intimidé par le hobbit. Il avait le sentiment que c’était parce qu’il ressemblait à son père, et qu’il voyait facilement à travers ses conneries.

« Isengrim a dit qu’un nain voulait se marier avec toi, » Dit sa tante Camellia, ignorant la tension comme d’habitude. Elle n’avait jamais été très observatrice. « Lequel ? »

Thorin se leva et s’inclina devant le couple avant que Bilbo ne puisse le stopper. « Ce serait moi. Je suis Thorin Oakenshield, Roi d’Erebor. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Camellia, évidemment, couina et tapa des mains alors que Longo fixait le hobbit sans cligner des yeux.

« Un roi ! Oh comme c’est excitant ! Je parie que vous avez toute sorte de gâteaux dans votre palais ! » Dit le blond, regardant Thorin avec des yeux vert brillant.

« Erebor ? C’est de l’autre côté des Montagnes Embrumées, » Répondit Longo, plissant les yeux. « C’est un long chemin pour un roi cherchant un époux. »

« En fait, Bilbo était notre cambrioleur avant de devenir un candidat possible, » Interrompit Bombur depuis un divan avec un regard innocent qui ne trompa pas du tout Bilbo. Le nain appréciait la tempête en train de se lever, l’enfoiré.

Longo leva lentement un sourcil. « Cambrioleur ? »

« Bilbo nous a aidé à tromper un dragon qui avait volé notre maison, » Expliqua Fili, appuyant sa tête contre la cuisse de son frère en se nettoyant les ongles avec l’un de ses couteaux. « Nous l’avons engagé pour voler une pierre, mais tuer le dragon a marché aussi. »

Tante Camellia haleta et se couvrit la bouche alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient. « Oh, mon poussin, ça a l’air dangereux ! Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que le dragon a brûlé tes jolies boucles ? »

Dwalin ricana. « Mon poussin ? »

Bofur la fixa. « Elle est sérieuse ? »

« Alors… laisse-moi résumer, » Dit Longo, interrompant les nains avant qu’ils ne puissent continuer. « Tu as quitté la maison sans un mot pendant un an pour devenir un criminel qui vole des dragons ? Est-ce que c’est ça ? »

« Et qui combat des gobelins et des orcs. Il a aussi fait ça, » Ajouta Kili avec un sourire si large qu’il avait l’air douloureux.

« Et des wargs, n’oubliez pas les wargs ! » Ajouta Ori depuis sa place sur l’autre accoudoir du fauteuil de Dwalin.

Les yeux bleus de Longo se fermèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que deux fentes bleues. Bilbo essaya de ne pas gémir et résista à l’envie de se jeter derrière le canapé.

« Je vois. Et maintenant tu es rentré à la maison nous présenter ton prétendant, » Continua son oncle, passant lentement son regard de Bilbo à Thorin. « Ce roi d’au-delà de la Comté que nous ne rencontrons que maintenant. C’est bien ça, neveu ? »

Il hocha la tête et évita de regarder le hobbit dans les yeux. « Oui, c’est ça. »

Longo pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le roi de haut en bas. « Très bien alors. Je serais l’un de vos adversaires pendant le concours de boissons. Si vous me battez, vous aurez ma permission de vous marier au fils de mon frère. Perdez, et vous et votre petit groupe retournerez dans vos montagnes pour ne plus jamais revenir. »

Thorin hocha la tête sérieusement alors que Bilbo haletait, choqué.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne va pas me crier dessus pour avoir déshonoré notre nom de famille avec ma folle aventure ? » Demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir penser. « Pour avoir mis ma vie en danger et m’être presque fait tué ? »

« Je pense que tes tantes vont se charger de te disputer, » Répondit Longo, le coin de sa bouche se soulevant légèrement. « Et pour tes actions… Notre nom de famille et notre réputation _sont_ importants pour moi. Mais moins important que la vie et le bonheur du fils unique de mon grand frère. »

« Oh. » Il cligna des yeux et se renfonça dans le canapé. « Je… merci. C’est bon à entendre. »

Longo haussa les épaules, l’air nonchalant. Peu de choses perturbaient son oncle. « Si c’est la vérité alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne la dirais pas ? »

« Oh, Bilbo, tu dois me laisser aider avec votre mariage, » S’extasia sa tante, le regardant avec des yeux de biche. « Lobelia ne m’a pas laissée l’aider pour le sien. J’aurais aimé qu’elle me laisse le faire parce que les couleurs étaient _affreuses_. Du bleu canard et du rose œillet. Qui a déjà entendu parler d’une chose pareille ? »

« C’est une combinaison affreuse, » Acquiesça Dori avec un tressaillement.

« Ce qui me rappelle… Lobelia a été offensée par le signe que tu as laissé l’avertissant de rester loin de ta propriété, » Commenta Longo, l’air plus amusé qu’offensé. « Otho l’a trouvé drôle mais j’ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas de ma belle-fille. Attends-toi à une visite de sa part. »

« Elle ne m’a pas laissé le choix. Elle essaie toujours de me voler ma bonne argenterie, » Se défendit-il, essayant de ne pas geindre.

« C’est parce que je ne veux pas lui donner la mienne, » Gazouilla Camellia avec un grand sourire. « Je l’ai promise à ma première nièce avant la naissance d’Otho. »

Avant que Bilbo ne puisse lui dire ce qu’il en pensait, son Oncle Isengrim rentra dans la salle. Il s’arrêta et regarda le groupe avant de poser son regard sur Longo et Camellia.

« Fini de torturer le garçon ? » Demanda-t-il au couple.

Longo hocha la tête. « Pour le moment. »

« Bien. Maintenant sortez ; c’est à notre tour, » Ordonna une hobbit en se tenant à côté d’Isengrim. C’était une hobbit robuste avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs en contraste avec sa peau pâle. De l’autre côté d’Isengrim se tenait une autre femme. Elle était plus vieille, avec des cheveux noisette et des mèches blanches et un petit nez. Debout en ligne, il était facile de voir que les trois hobbits étaient de la même famille.

A l’apparition des deux femmes, Bilbo sentit son cœur se geler avec une terreur qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis son affrontement avec Smaug. « Tante Donnamira. Tante Mirabella. Q-Qu’est-ce que vous faites i-ici ? »

« Bilbo, » Ronronna la hobbit avec les cheveux noirs – sa Tante Mirabella qui était aussi féroce que sa mère et deux fois plus vicieuse – en plissant les yeux. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, mon cher garçon. »

« Oh, oui, beaucoup, » Acquiesça l’autre hobbit – sa Tante Donnamira qui était la plus calme des trois sœurs Took et aussi la plus effrayante – en souriant sereinement. « En commençant par la raison pour laquelle tu t’es enfuis pendant une année sans un mot à qui que ce soit. »

En réponse, Bilbo – l’ami des elfes, le porteur de l’Anneau, le Cambrioleur, le Chevaucheur de Tonneaux, le futur consort Sous la Montagne – couina et se jeta derrière le sofa.

* * *

« C’était, » Déclara plus tard Nori lorsqu’ils furent loin des tantes de Bilbo, « le plus beau savon que j’ai jamais vu. »

Dori hocha la tête, l’air d’avoir vu la performance du siècle. « Ca l’était vraiment. J’aurais du prendre des notes. »

« J’ai bien aimé quand celle en robe rouge à tiré l’oreille de Bilbo, » Ajouta Fili, souriant jusqu’à ce que tout le monde puisse voir ses fossettes. « Il a couiné comme un chaton lorsqu’on les serre trop fort. »

« Aye, elle pourrait rivaliser avec mon Joyau avec ses regards noirs, » Ronronna Gloin, fumant sa pipe avec une joie évidente.

Bilbo les foudroya du regard et jura silencieusement de remplacer leur bière par du vinaigre. « Si vous ne la fermez pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes je vous jette hors de chez moi. »

« Awww, Bilbo, ne sois pas en colère contre nous. Nous te taquinons, » Dit Kili, se laissant tomber sur le côté pour que sa tête atterrisse sur les genoux de Bilbo, lui permettant de regarder le hobbit avec ses grands yeux.

Bilbo ne fut pas ému et le montra en lui pinçant le nez. « Rends ces yeux plus grands et ils tomberont. »

« Tu es tellement méchant. Que dirais notre petit Hôfukel face à un ton pareil ? » Demanda Fili, secouant la tête avec un air moqueur.

« Son nom est Estel, » Rappela Bilbo pour la énième fois. Fili et Kili avaient refusé d’accepter un nom elfique pour leur ‘nouveau cousin riquiqui’ et lui avaient donné le nom Hôfukel à la place, ce qui voulait apparemment dire ‘joie de toutes les joies’. Estel n’avait pas été impressionné par son nouveau nom, mais ne s’était pas plaint. Bilbo avait le sentiment que l’enfant était déjà habitué aux nombreux noms qu’il allait avoir dans sa vie.

« Hôfukel, » Répétèrent les deux frères avec la moitié de la compagnie. Personne, si ce n’est Bilbo et Balin, ne semblaient aimer le nom elfique. Même Thorin l’appelait comme ça, le traitre.

« Alors qui est le suivant sur ta liste de membres de la famille à aller voir ? » Demanda Ori, l’air beaucoup trop excité à l’idée de rencontrer le reste de la famille de Bilbo. Evidemment Nori avait réussi à corrompre son petit frère, Eru les préserve.

Bilbo pensa à sa liste et frissonna en tombant sur le nom de la personne qu’il craignait le plus de voir. « Ma grand-mère, Laura Baggins. »

* * *

Dans ses souvenirs, Laura Baggins avait toujours été son image idéale de la grand-mère parfaite. C’était une petite hobbit avec des boucles blanches épaisses et des taches de rousseurs sur ses joues roses avec des fossettes quand elle souriait. Ses yeux noisette scintillaient et elle portait toujours un châle rose qu’elle enroulait rapidement autour des épaules d’un enfant lorsqu’elle jugeait qu’il avait froid.

Elle était aussi la hobbit la plus manipulative, sournoise, impitoyable et têtue qu’il ait jamais rencontré. Pas même Lobelia pouvait être comparée à Laura Baggins née Grubb.

« Bilbo, » Salua-t-elle en le voyant, sa voix aussi musicale et douce que le chant des oiseaux. « Comme je suis heureuse de te voir, mon chéri. »

« Bonjour, grand-mère, » Salua-t-il en retour, essayant de sourire alors qu’il marchait dans le jardin pour la rejoindre où elle était assise en tricotant à l’ombre d’un arbre.

Laura arrêta de tricoter et leva un sourcil blanc.

« Je veux dire Mamie Baggins, » Corrigea-t-il rapidement, ayant l’impression d’avoir à nouveau dix ans et pas cent trente deux.

« C’est mieux, » Dit Laura en hochant la tête, tapant le siège à côté d’elle. « Assieds-toi, mon chou. Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? Je peux demander à ta tante d’en amener, ce n’est pas un problème. »

Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber à côté d’elle. « Non merci, mamie, je n’ai pas soif. Je suis venu discuter de quelque chose dont tu es sûrement déjà au courant. »

« Mmm. » Sa grand-mère reprit ses aiguilles et continua à travailler sur sa couverture. « Peut-être. De quoi souhaites-tu me parler ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara au combat. « Je suis venu dans la Comté demander ta permission pour me marier. »

« Oh, c’est vrai, je me souviens. Tes oncles et tantes en parlaient la nuit dernière, » Commenta Laura, hochant calmement la tête. « Quelque chose à propos d’un nain et d’un roi et de dragons – je n’ai pas tout compris. J’étais en train de cuisiner ma tarte à la noix de pécan et tu sais à quel point il faut se concentrer. »

« Oui, la majorité… l’ont rencontré hier quand je suis allé voir Oncle Isengrim, » Admit-il, tressaillant.

Sa grand-mère claqua la langue. « Comment va Isengrim ? Il essaye toujours de faire passer ce rongeur mort pour ses cheveux ? »

Bilbo rit, sentant sa garde sa baisser. « Oui, et il n’y arrive pas plus que d’habitude. J’aimerais qu’il accepte qu’il est en train de perdre ses cheveux. »

« Il ne peut pas ; pas quand il avait de si beaux cheveux quand il était jeune, » Répondit sèchement sa grand-mère. « Alors les Took ont rencontré ton beau ? Pourquoi l’avoir emmené là-bas en premier plutôt qu’ici ? Peur que je ne le vole avec mes charmes ? »

 _Non, j’ai peur que tu ne le fasses fuir avec tes charmes_ , pensa-t-il, essayant de ne pas tressaillir visiblement. « Ah, nous passions par la maison d’Isengrim alors je me suis dit qu’on allait en finir le plus vite possible ? »

Laura fredonna et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, mon cher, bien sûr. Alors parle-moi de ton beau. Comment s’appelle-t-il ? »

« Thorin Oakenshield, » Répondit-il sans hésiter. S’il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, il savait que la vieille hobbit allait le remarquer.

« Oakenshield ? » Répéta sa grand-mère, s’arrêtant pour le regarder avec les lèvres pincées. « J’espère que tu n’as pas prévu de prendre _ça_ comme nom de famille. Si tu le fais je vais devoir te renier. »

Bilbo soupira et essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. « Mamie, ton nom de jeune fille est _Grubb_. »

Laura rit. « Pas faux. Alors ce Thorin est un roi nain, hmm ? Et depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? »

« Assez pour lui confier ma vie, » Répondit-il, ne répondant pas à la question délibérément. « Assez longtemps pour apprendre à l’aimer. C’est la seule âme que j’ai aimé de cette manière, mamie. »

« Mmm. » Laura le fixa avec une expression illisible sur le visage. « Ces histoires que tu aimes lire tout le temps – elles parlent toujours de l’amour comme étant assez pour continuer. D’après ces troubadours, on penserait que c’est la seule chose dont on a besoin pour résoudre les problèmes de la vie. Ce sont des conneries. Le mariage – un vrai mariage, pas ces bêtises de conte de fée – est fait de plus que de l’amour. C’est des compromis, du partage, de l’apprentissage, et beaucoup, beaucoup de disputes. Ce n’est pas une fin heureuse ou un état de joie où tout se passe bien. C’est un couple et cela prend du temps et des efforts. Est-ce que tu comprends bien ça ? »

Il hocha gravement la tête. « Oui, mamie, je sais. »

« Alors tu dois aussi savoir que, en tant que roi, il ne pourra jamais t’aimer complètement. Son cœur appartiendra toujours à son peuple avant tout, » Dit sa grand-mère avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux. « Les mariages normaux sont durs, mais ce sera pire avec un roi. Est-ce que tu peux supporter une relation pareille ? »

« Pendant un moment, je n’étais pas sûr, » Admis Bilbo, jouant avec la manche de sa chemise. « Je ne savais pas si je pouvais aimer son peuple assez pour le partager. Mais maintenant je réalise que je le peux parce que c’est son amour et sa dévotion pour son peuple qui m’ont fait tomber amoureux de lui. Comprendre cela m’a aidé à comprendre que je suis chanceux d’avoir une place dans son cœur qui, jusqu’à maintenant, appartenait exclusivement à son peuple. Avoir son amour est une bénédiction et je ne le considérerais jamais comme acquis.

Laura hocha lentement la tête en l’étudiant avec ses yeux noisette. « Tu y as pensé pendant longtemps. Bien. Maintenant je sais que ce n’est pas qu’une envie passagère de ta part. »

« Vraiment, mamie, tu me connais mieux que ça, » Réprimanda-t-il doucement, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne me marierais jamais spontanément à quelqu’un. »

« C’est vrai. Tu es bien le fils de ton père pour ça, » Fredonna la hobbit, son visage s’adoucissant au souvenir de son fils décédé. « Quand Bungo a décidé de se marier avec ta mère, rien n’a pu le faire changer d’avis. Il savait qu’il l’aimait et c’était tout. Mon garçon si sérieux et sensible… »

Bilbo détourna le regard pour fixer les roses blanches et rouges de sa grand-mère. Comme avec sa mère, la douleur de la mort de son père était devenue une tristesse facile à ignorer. Il l’aimait toujours et il lui manquait clairement, mais pas autant qu’il manquait à sa grand-mère. Il se demanda, mal à l’aise, si son père serait blessé de savoir que son fils unique le pleurait toujours.

« Mais assez de souvenirs tristes, » Déclara Laura, secouant doucement la tête et tournant son attention vers son tricot. « Va chercher ton beau. J’aimerais le rencontrer… proprement. »

* * *

Laura regarda lentement Thorin des pieds à la tête. Thorin, pour sa part, était complètement détendu avec les mains dans le dos. Sans la raideur de sa mâchoire, Bilbo aurait dit que le nain était complètement à l’aise face à l’idée d’être examiné comme un morceau de viande.

« Eh bien n’êtes-vous pas un beau nain, » Roucoula sa grand-mère, posant sa main sur sa joue. « Vous ne pouvez pas être beaucoup plus vieux que mon Bilbo. »

Thorin sourit légèrement. « En fait, j’ai cent-quatre-vingt-quinze ans, ma dame. »

Laura haleta et couvrit sa bouche alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient. « Non ! Vous avez l’air bien trop jeune pour être si vieux ! »

« Merci mais je suis un nain, ma dame. Nous ne vieillissons pas de la même manière que les hobbits, » Dit gentiment Thorin, ses épaules et sa posture commençant à se détendre. 

« Oh, quelles bonnes manières vous avez ! » Gloussa sa mamie. « Comme c’est agréable de rencontrer au roi de l’ouest aussi poli. »

« En fait, je viens d’Erebor, qui est à l’est d’ici. »

« Vraiment ? Avec cet accent je pensais que vous étiez des Montagnes Bleues. »

« Je le suis. J’ai commencé une colonie là-bas après la perte d’Erebor il y a des années. Ce n’est que récemment, avec l’aide Bilbo, que nous avons pu la récupérer, » Expliqua le nain, ses yeux se posant rapidement sur Bilbo, qui se tenait sur le côté, en sécurité. 

« C’est bien mon Bilbo, toujours en train d’aider les gens. Vous savez qu’il avait l’habitude de m’aider à ramasser des pommes et des mûres pour mes tartes ? » Papota-t-elle, se levant en s’aidant de sa canne. « Il a toujours aimé mes tartes aux pommes alors j’espère que cela ne vous gêne pas si nous en mangeons un peu. » 

« Pas du tout. J’apprécie aussi les tartes aux pommes, » Rassura Thorin, l’air inquiet pour la fragile hobbit. « Ma dame, avez-vous besoin d’aide ? Je serais heureux de vous aider - »

« Oh, bêtises, je vais bien ! Restez ici et gardez compagnie à mon petit-fils pendant que je vais chercher les tartes et le thé, » Dit légèrement Laura, agitant sa main libre en se dirigeant vers la maison. « Belba ! Sors la belle porcelaine ! Nous avons de la compagnie ! »

Thorin regarda avec amusement la vieille hobbit parler avant de se tourner vers Bilbo. « Elle n’a pas l’air si horrible. Je pense que tu exagérais vraiment avec toute cette peur et inquiétude, » Commenta-t-il.

Bilbo soupira et se pinça le nez. « Thorin, en cinq minutes elle t’a fait révéler ton âge, ton origine, ton histoire, et le fait que tu aimais la tarte à la pomme. Donne lui cinq minutes de plus et elle connaître le nom de tes parents, ton plat préféré et le nom de ton jouet d’enfance. »

Les yeux de Thorin s’écarquillèrent et sa bouche s’ouvrit alors qu’il réalisait ce qu’il avait révélé à la vieille hobbit. « Je… Mais je n’ai même pas… ! »

Bilbo ne put que tapoter la main de son fiancé avec sympathie. « Je t’avais prévenu : pire que des orcs. »

* * *

Prendre le thé avec sa grand-mère et Thorin était… intéressant. Après avoir réalisé à quel point sa grand-mère était sournoise, le roi avait tenté de garder sa vie privée pour lui. Mais Laura Baggins n’était pas devenue la matriarche de leur famille uniquement parce que son mari était mort, et tissa facilement des toiles verbales qui, malheureusement, piégèrent Thorin.

« Alors vous viviez dans un palais ? » Haleta Laura, posant une main sur sa poitrine. « Oh, je ne peux pas imaginer comment votre mère faisait pour vous surveiller dans un endroit aussi grand. J’ai eu assez de problèmes à surveiller les cinq miens dans cette petite maison ! »

« Eh bien, elle avait l’habitude de demander aux gardes de nous trouver mon frère ma sœur et moi quand nous n’allions pas en cours, » Admis Thorin, finissant une tarte aux pommes par lui-même. Il était au milieu de sa bouchée quand ses mots le rattrapèrent et il se raidit en réalisant que, une fois de plus, il était tombé dans son piège.

Sur le côté, Bilbo buvait du thé avec sa tante Belba, la plus jeune sœur de son père. « J’ai l’impression que je devrais interrompre et le sauver de cette torture. »

« Si tu le fais, ta grand-mère utiliseras ses charmes contre toi, » Avertit sa tante, lui souriant gentiment par-dessus sa tasse bleue et blanche. Belba ressemblait surtout à sa mère avec ses tâches de rousseur et ses boucles dorées, mais ses yeux et sa personnalité étaient entièrement Baggins.

Il frissonna et posa doucement sa tasse. « En y repensant, il a besoin de l’entraînement s’il veut survivre à cette famille. »

« Sois heureux que le Vieux Took ne sois plus là. Quand Bungo lui a demandé la permission de se marier à Bella, il a drogué le thé de Bungo pour qu’il s’évanouisse. Puis il l’a traîné dans les champs et l’a attaché nu à un épouvantail, » Commenta Belba, ses yeux le regardant avec amusement. « Ce hobbit était très protecteur de ses filles, mais de Bella en particulier puisqu’elle était sa favorite. Bungo a du faire sa demande dix-huit fois avant d’avoir la permission de se marier avec elle. »

Bilbo pensa à ses mots pendant un moment et frissonna une fois de plus. Il aimait son grand-père et avait été proche de lui en grandissant, mais à ce moment précis il était heureux que le vieux hobbit ne puisse pas rencontrer Thorin. Il aurait fait fuir le nain ou l’aurait tué à coup de ‘bière familiale Took’.

« Mon frère m’a dit qu’il s’était porté volontaire pour être l’adversaire Baggins pendant le match, » Continua sa tante, regardant sa mère battre verbalement Thorin. « Est-ce que tu sais qui sera le candidat Took ? »

« Non, Isengrim ne me l’a pas encore dit, » Répondit-il. « Je pense qu’il est toujours choqué par sa rencontre avec Thorin. »

Belba ricana. « Idiot de sa part d’oublier de qui tu es le fils. Il aurait du savoir que ton sang Took allait finir par surgir. Personnellement, je suis heureux que ce soit ça et pas quelque chose de pire, comme, porter des _chaussures_. Ugh, si indécent ! »

« Ne t’inquiètes pas ; je préfèrerais me raser les pieds que de porter des chaussures, » Assura-t-il, fronçant le nez en y pensant. « C’est déjà assez mauvais que les nains ne me laissent pas me couper les cheveux. J’ai tracé la ligne au port de bottes. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne te laissent pas te couper les cheveux ? » Demanda sa tante, son sourcil se levant comme le faisait celui de son père quand Bilbo faisait ou disait quelque chose de tellement stupide qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Les cheveux sont très importants dans leur culture. Comme les pieds dans la nôtre, » Expliqua-t-il, levant une jambe pour agiter les orteils. « Quand je leur ai dis que je voulais me couper les cheveux, ils ont presque pleuré. J’ai décidé d’abandonner et de jouer le jeu. »

Le sourcil de Belba s’éleva un peu plus. « Bilbo, chéri, par Eru, que fais-tu avec un groupe aussi peu raisonnable ? »

Il haussa les épaules et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. « Ils sont ma famille maintenant. »

* * *

Trois jours après son retour dans la Comté, Bilbo se retrouva traîné au concours de boisson.

Comme pour la plupart des choses impliquant les hobbits, le défi pour son droit de mariage s’était transformé en une fête géante qui semblait impliquer la majorité de la Comté. Même s’il ne doutait pas qu’une bonne portion des invités était là pour le soutenir, il savait aussi que la majorité étaient là pour manger et boire et danser. Les hobbits prenaient toutes les excuses possibles pour manger et boire tout la nuit.

Il avait été inquiet à l’idée de présenter ses nains à sa famille à cause leur vue des étrangers – la xénophobie était, malheureusement, un trait commun chez les hobbits – mais il fut surpris de les voir accueillis avec hésitation par sa famille. Ils semblaient incertains quant à son choix de mari, mais ils semblaient être prêts à donner à Thorin et aux autres une chance de se prouver. Les Took étaient de loin les plus amicaux, et avaient entraînés certains des nains sur la piste de dance. Les autres avaient été invités à boire et à jouer aux dés avec eux. Même les Baggins s’étaient, timidement, présentés et parlaient aux membres les plus calmes de la compagnie.

Puis il y avait Thorin, qui avait commencé le concours de boisson contre les membres de sa famille avec ses neveux en train de l’encourager.

Comme le demandait la tradition, il avait besoin qu’un membre de chaque côté de sa famille participe. Son cousin Flambard Took avait été choisi pour le côté Took et avait été le premier adversaire de Thorin. Flambard – son cousin bruyant et joyeux mais horriblement bouché – avait été facile à battre. Personne n’avait été surpris puisque Flambard était plus jeune et avait toujours eu du mal à tenir l’alcool. Il s’était évanoui après une heure et était maintenant en train de dormir sur les genoux de sa femme.

L’adversaire suivant avait été son oncle, Longo Baggins, que Thorin n’avait battu que par la force de sa volonté. Cela avait duré deux heures, avant que son oncle n’admette sa défaite. Au final il avait hoché la tête en direction de Thorin, ce qui venant de Longo était comme un gros câlin et un bisou sur le front.

Maintenant il essayait de battre sa grand-mère et pour le moment… ça ne se passait pas très bien.

« On dirait qu’il va vomir, » Commenta son cousin Adalgrim Took en grignotant un épi de maïs.

« Non, je pense qu’il va s’évanouir, » Nia sa cousine Rosa Baggins en buvant sa bière. « C’est évident qu’il ne va pas gagner. Maîtresse Baggins ne bouge même pas dans son siège. »

C’était certainement vrai. Sa grand-mère était toujours plutôt sobre et regardait Thorin avec un amusement évident alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour rester sur sa chaise.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller le sauver, Bilbo, avant qu’il ne tombe du banc et ne s’ouvre le crâne, » Suggéra Rosa avec un sourire en coin. « Ce serait une honte de ruiner un si joli visage. »

« Tu sais, c’est ce genre de commentaires qui m’ont fait fuir à l’autre bout du monde, » Rétorqua-t-il en dépassant ses cousins en train de rire et en commençant à traverser la foule de hobbits. En se rapprochant, il entendit une grande clameur et des rires, et il soupira en réalisant ce qu’il s’était passé.

« Bilbo, » Dit sa grand-mère quand il réussit enfin à rejoindre la table où se trouvaient Thorin et Laura. « On dirait que ton roi a été battu. »

Bilbo hocha la tête en regardant le nain inconscient tenu par Fili et Kili. « On dirait bien. »

« Il s’est bien débrouillé, vu ce que Longo lui a fait subir, » Ajouta Laura en continuant à boire. « Il a même sortit la fameuse ‘Folie Baggins’. Même moi je ne peux en supporter que trois verres. »

C’était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux. Bilbo l’avait vue descendre un tonneau entier vingt ans plus tôt. Il commençait à sérieusement se demander si sa grand-mère avait du vin dans les veines à la place du sang, parce que ce n’était pas naturel.

« Mère va adorer cette histoire, » Ricana Fili en aidant son oncle à rester droit en le tenant par l’épaule. « Elle va se moquer de lui à jamais. »

« Dain va partager cette histoire pendant des années, » Ajouta Kili, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Peut-être qu’il oubliera même cette stupide histoire de sable et nous laissera tranquilles. »

Bilbo avait le sentiment que ce n’allait pas arriver, mais il n’avait pas envie de lui gâcher sa joie. A la place, il se concentra sur la matriarche de sa famille et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Alors ? Est-ce qu’il a réussi ? »

« Evidemment, » Répondit Laura, lui souriant derrière sa tasse d’une manière si familière qu’il réalisa enfin d’où son père et ses oncles et tantes tenaient cette habitude. « Sinon, tes oncles seraient en train de le traîner dans la porcherie la plus proche en ce moment-même. »

Fili et Kili se tournèrent et fixèrent la vieille hobbit en train de sourire.

« Wow. Je suppose que nous savons d’où viens la folie de Bilbo, » Marmonna Kili.

« Ne sois pas stupide, mon cher. Il y a une quantité égale des deux côtés, » Dit Laura, toujours en train de sourire.

« Les garçons, pourquoi ne pas m’aider à bouger Thorin à un endroit plus calme, » Suggéra-t-il, sachant d’expérience que s’il laissait ses nouveaux neveux avec sa grand-mère pendant plus longtemps, ils seraient potentiellement soit terrifiés soit émerveillés par sa malice. « Cet arbre là-bas semble bien, non ? »

Les princes hochèrent la tête et ensemble ils traînèrent le nain inconscient jusqu’à un arbre déserté un peu à l’écart de la fête. Après avoir aidé leur oncle, les deux retournèrent à la fête ; laissant Bilbo seul avec le nain évanoui.

Secouant la tête avec affection, il s’assit sous l’arbre à côté de Thorin et s’appuya contre l’écorce froide derrière-lui. Il se sentait fatigué et agacé et anxieux mais aussi, étrangement, très satisfait. Bilbo ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il s’était sentit aussi heureux qu’en ce moment, ce qui était plutôt ironique puisqu’il n’avait aucune raison d’être si excité.

L’anneau avait toujours disparu et Sauron rassemblait toujours son armée et récupérait ses forces. Il y avait deux villes à reconstruire, une guerre à préparer, et un enfant à élever en roi. Il y avait aussi un mariage qu’il craignait un peu, de nouvelles lois et coutumes à apprendre, des politiques et alliances à faire, et pourtant…

Il était _heureux_.

Il était tellement heureux qu’il pouvait sentir la joie dans ses veines qui menaçait d’exploser à tout moment. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire et de rire, et il voulait prendre tout le monde dans ses bras pour partager ce sentiment avec eux. Bilbo ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’un moment où il s’était sentit aussi heureux que là, avec sa famille et ses amis autour de lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n’était pas seul ou perdu ou avec le cœur brisé à la pensée d’évènements qu’il ne pouvait pas changer. Il n’était pas effrayé ou incertain ou inquiet à l’idée d’échouer ou de faire tuer ceux qu’il aimait. Pour la première fois en une centaine d’année, Bilbo Baggins avait l’impression d’avoir trouvé sa place.

A côté de lui, Thorin grogna et bougea. « Qu… Bilbo ? »

Il fredonna et passa les doigts dans les cheveux du roi. « Oui, mon amour, c’est moi. »

Thorin le regarda avec des yeux rouges. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Tu t’es évanoui en essayant de battre ma grand-mère, » Répondit-il franchement, lançant un sourire en coin à son fiancé.

Thorin grogna à nouveau et se couvrit le visage. « Oh. J’ai perdu non ? »

« Yup. Mais ne t’en veux pas trop. Mamie Baggins a été impressionnée par ta performance, » Gazouilla le hobbit en tapotant la tête du nain. « Elle nous a donné sa bénédiction, comme le reste de ma famille. Félicitations, nous pouvons maintenant nous marier sans que ma famille ne me renie. »

« C’est génial. Maintenant pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a quatre toi ? »

« Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça, Thorin. Ferme les yeux et repose-toi. »

Le roi renifla et se redressa légèrement pour poser sa tête sur les genoux du hobbit. « Mmm. Bonne idée. Maintenant raconte-moi une histoire. »

Bilbo rit et tira légèrement les cheveux toujours entre ses mains. « Une histoire ? Laquelle ? »

« M’en fiche, » Marmonna Thorin, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Bilbo et se blottissant plus près de son estomac. « Je veux juste entendre ta voix. Elle me fait me sentir mieux. »

Bilbo sentit son cœur – une chose faible et vieille mais plus légère qu’avant – se serrer avant de se détendre alors que la joie se répandait à nouveau en lui. « Très bien. Dans un trou vivait un hobbit… »


End file.
